Tears On the Runway
by l0v3m3n0t
Summary: On the run from her savior turned obsessor, Marceline flees to Charming in search of the only family she has left, her Father: Chibs Telford. With a clean slate and a new family of outlaw bikers, can one of them make her forget the insecurities of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys. As promised, here's another SOA story for you to enjoy. I'm still working on the prequel to TPOC, but it's coming along and I've got another idea for a Kozik/OC story.

I had to take some time to write at least half of the entire story and I like how things are progressing, but it's nowhere near finished. As a forewarning, this first chapter won't have any of the badass bikers from the show and they won't come into play until the 3rd chapter. These first 2 chapters will be more of a filler/backstory on Marceline (yet another OC I've created) and what life's been like for her.

For those of you who've visited my Pinterest, the board for this story will be up later in the story when feelings get involved XD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**  
 _ **"The past is never where you think you left it."**_ **  
―Katherine Anne Porter**

* * *

I paced back and fourth along the barred cubicle, starting to feel a bit depressed by the lackluster color scheme. I wasn't the type of girl to wear a rainbow, but a dab of red never hurt anybody. I could feel the cabin fever slowly creeping up on me. I was waiting for the fuzz to get me a doughnut and coffee because it was morning now, but I didn't know what time. I didn't have my phone because that was taken and so was the baggie of Blue Diamond I had stashed on me. I doubted they'd charge me for having the pot, but that was still a dick move.

I didn't consider myself a stoner, but I did smoke on a pretty regular basis because of my Anxiety problem. I had my first public attack when I was in 7th grade and it was because a group of girls decided to pick on the new freckle-faced ginger kid by surrounding her in the bathroom. Of course, they all ran away when I passed out and a janitor found me. I got sent to the school counselor, got professionally examined and found out that the root of it was Rosemary, my mother. I already knew that fire-breathing bitch fucked me up and gave me a horrible childhood, but I declined therapy sessions and was given treatment options.

Since I started smoking, my Anxiety's really gotten under control and an attack is as frequent as a blood moon. I met my best friend when I was looking for dealers to buy from and he took me to the dispensary store a good friend of his owned. I became a regular customer and a valued one at that.

Zane and I have gotten closer since we met. He meant everything to me, took care of me and always was there when I needed him. I loved him to pieces. He always kept a calm demeanor and had his temper in check, but he was a silly guy. He told me his last name was Nakano and that he was from Japan. Zane had these amazing amber eyes that made me think he was a demigod or supernatural being for a while. Those lovely eyes were almost always covered by his long black hair and I'd always put it in a ponytail or 'man-bun' as he calls it. He was older than me, but I didn't know by how many years because he never told me. He was legal for sure though.

During one of our Stoned Sessions, I found out that Zane earned his living by street racing, which was _very illegal_ in Scotts Valley, but that didn't stop him or the other racers from competing almost every weekend. The races ranged from late-night highway runs to out of the state competitions and according to Zane, the rush was addictive. He had a motorcycle for when he was in a race, but I've never been on it because he says that was his most prized possession. I knew he belonged to a gang because he always carried a pistol and he's been teaching me how to use one, gave me a Jesse James customized Kimber 1911 to keep. It was a beautifully designed gun and I carried it with me like he said.

I was 'kindly' escorted to the station last night because I was caught in a bar fight turned street brawl. One of the things about being so tight with Zane was that he'd sometimes ask me to start a public disturbance alongside some random people he paid, so the police would be distracted while his races were going on and that would open the possibility of getting arrested. I never had a problem causing trouble and it was pretty fun to me, but the only thing that sucked was getting arrested. That wasn't a common thing though. I always made it hard for the fuzz to catch me and I loved sending them on a wild chase. Zane was a bit of an adrenaline addict and I guessed some of it rubbed off on me. I've been to Juive on an assault charge and it was for a year. I got out when I was 17 and graduated high school early. Zane was waiting at the gates for me too and I've never seen him so happy before.

Since then, I haven't been back to prison, but I've gotten a few public disturbance and assault charges due to my rowdy distractions. Since they were always misdemeanor offenses, I'd be given the option to pick a few weeks to 3 months in the pen, Community Service or house arrest and I gladly stayed boxed in Zane's condo. I didn't go to my house because _he_ could be there or _he_ could break in and I didn't want to be trapped with _him_ for a year with no way out.

Just thinking about _him_ made my heart beat a little faster and I knew that terrifying feeling all too well. The walls would start closing in, I'd feel like I was floating in outer space without a helmet which would make my chest tight and the nauseating dizziness would be next. Zane told me _he_ got out 3 weeks ago and I've been keeping my eyes peeled, but I haven't seen _him_ around town. My nerves were suffering from the possibility of _him_ just popping up out of nowhere.

Like I was taught by my high-school counselor, I sat down on the cot, started taking deep breaths, closed my eyes and started thinking positive thoughts. Most of them were memories of Zane and I. There was something about him that always calmed me down and when I was around him, there was no such thing as panic. He made me feel safe and loved.

I opened my eyes when I heard a door open and shoes on the concrete floor. A female guard stopped at my cell and unlocked it, holding the gate open. Her golden-brown hair was bulled back in a neat bun and she had very pretty chestnut-brown eyes, but I've never seen her in the station before. Her name-tag said 'B. Gibson.' I usually got handled by Officer Dallas Creed or Edward Kaine, but I didn't even see my regulars when I came in. Maybe they got fired or transferred to a new station and this Gibson woman was one of the new replacements.

Gibson wasn't looking at me like I was a no-good delinquent' her eyes weren't judging. She actually looked a bit relieved and I wondered if this was her first day on the job.

 **"You got bailed out. There's someone out front to take you home."** She briefly explained in a light tone, locking the gate after I stepped out and cuffing me.

Gibson had her hand around my cuffed wrist to escort me though the buzzing, modernized station and other than stopping for a brief second to chat with another officer, she led me to the exit. I squinted at the bright sunlight and when my eyes adjusted, I saw Zane at the curb leaning on his street legal CR500AF Supermoto. His dark-blue flannel was cuffed to his elbows and open, letting me see the black tank under his tightly crossed arms. He had his dark aviators on and he wasn't smiling because he absolutely _loathed_ the police, but I knew he was happy to see me.

Officer Gibson took the cuffs off me and instinctively, I rubbed at my slightly itchy wrists when they were freed. I was about to run to Zane, but Gibson gently grabbed my shoulder. Zane stood up straight and I was starting to plan a way to get away from her without getting _another_ assault charge. The woman held up a plastic drawstring bag and it had my name on it, so this was the stuff they took off me.

 **"You don't have to live this way, Marceline."** I was looking though the bag to make sure all my stuff was accounted for, already having my bracelets back on, but the sound of my first name made me look at the cop. Gibson was giving me a solicitous look now, one a parent would to their child when they got in trouble, and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever she was about to preach. **"I've seen kids like you change for the better and no matter what anyone says, you can change. Just stay in school, get away from the wrong crowds and keep your mind off boys."**

 **"I already graduated high school, got out early."** I bluntly stated and she looked surprised to hear it. **"They didn't put me on some special plan because I got knocked up either. While everyone else was getting into 12th-grade with a 5th-grade reading level and opening their legs to anyone who called them pretty, I was working my ass off to nourish my brain cells."**

 **"Then get off the streets, they aren't a place to call home and you can do so much better. You're obviously a very smart girl and you have so much potential. Don't you want your Mother to be proud of you?"**

 _ **"Rosemary's**_ **rotting in a ditch and I wouldn't give a single shit if she was proud of me or not. I don't need life lessons from some 9-to-5** _ **Police Academy**_ **grad either, so piss off."** I glared at the woman and turned on my heel, leaving her insulted and red with embarrassment.

When I was close enough, Zane raised and eyebrow at me and I groaned in response. I heard him chuckle and he mounted his bike. I got on and wrapped my arms around his stomach, happily anticipating the rush of wind about to be blown in my face. The first batch of times he had me on this bike, he refused to put the goddam keys in the ignition until I put a helmet on, but he lets me ride without it now. I liked it better without a helmet anyway.

I always got lost in myself when I'd ride with Zane and I never felt more relaxed than when I did. I was in a state of complete bliss and I almost felt like I was dreaming. All my problems would evaporate from my mind, trail down my copper-brown hair and dissolve into the blurred scenery of Scotts Valley, California. There were no worries, no problems, just the long road and clear skies.

When the pleasant rumbling under me stopped, I knew we were at my house and I finally opened my eyes. I dismounted first and opened the black, metal gate to the path of my folk Victorian home. It kinda looked like a pale-yellow version of the house from _Up._ With a gander at the streets, I didn't see _his_ bike or car parked anywhere, so _he_ wasn't in there or lurking around. I was watching Zane roll his bike inside the gate and I glanced down the street at all the other houses. There weren't a lot of teenagers on my block and those that were around here were pretty cool with me. I wouldn't call them friends, we were barely acquaintances, but we'd always wave whenever we saw each other.

3 doors down in a Point Grey Craftsman home was Ms. Lavinia Delavan and she reminded me of Jessica Lange with her honey eyes and golden-blonde wavy bob. She was in her late 50s or early 60s, not that she'd ever admit it, and she was a Southern Belle if I've ever met one. She had a beautiful, flourishing garden that she took care of like it was her children and her hard work payed off every year because our community had a Most Gorgeous Garden competition.

Ms. Lavinia had a record of winning, but on the accounts that she didn't, Ms. Maisie Caswell would take 1st place. She was right across the street from Ms. Lavinia and had an equally breathtaking garden. She was more of a Tilda Swinton with her vanilla-blonde androgynous pixie cut and ice-blue eyes. She had more of a country-farm charm and she wore her denim jumper more than anything.

As sweet as they were, those 2 had a century old rivalry going on. Since both women were fond of me, they'd always make me a bouquet of white Anemones and coral Poppies. When they were ready, I'd always go pickup their medications or run little errands for them and I refused to take money, so they repaid me with homemade treats. In my time with them, figured out why they hated each other. They were friends turned enemies all because of Sebastian Decelle, the man of their dreams.

They both wanted Sebastian and were constantly competing for him throughout high school. Sebastian took Ms. Lavinia to Senior Prom and 2 years after graduation, they moved in together. With Ms. Lavinia being raised in an old-fashioned kind of way, she was expecting him to marry her and when she started talking about it, he went over to Ms. Maisie and started a goddamn love triangle. After years of backstabbing, police calls and both women throwing Sebastian's clothes out the window, the bachelor died about 10 years ago, but the women have still been giving each other a hard time and claiming that Sebastian loved one of them more than the other. I wasn't sure if Sebastian was the father, but both women had children that came to visit a few days every month.

Ms. Lavinia just poked her head up from the hordes of colorful plants in her garden and looked down the street. Even under her violet Pioneer bonnet, I saw the corners of her eyes crinkle in delight as she smiled and waved to me. I waved back and Zane walked with me on the small porch. I unlocked the door and poked my head inside. The house was still in order and nothing looked like it was moved or taken, but I went into the kitchen to check the back door. It wasn't broken in, but I peeked out of the short curtain covering the window on the door to look in the backyard. Nobody was sitting in one of the patio chairs under the canopy gazebo or in the wooden daybed swing hanging from the tree.

 **"He's been out a few weeks."** Zane said and I felt his chest press against my back as he looked out the window. **"He hasn't come around?"**

 **"No, haven't seen him or his car."**

 **"I haven't seen him around town either, but Hikaru and Michi think they saw him riding around with Scrap."**

 **"They think?"**

 **"It looked like him, but it didn't. I know, it's confusing. I rode by their clubhouse on my way to get you and things were quiet. I don't think we've got anything to worry about. You changed the locks, right?"**

 **"Yeah, you're key's in my room on the nightstand."**

 **"Where's you gun?"**

 **"Under my pillow and it's loaded."**

 **"Good girl."** He chuckled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Zane squeezed my hip and I turned around just in time to see him slide his flannel off, revealing his muscular arms. He took his phone out and I heard him talking in Japanese before he started heading upstairs. I looked at the clock on the stove and it was 12:47, so I'd make us sandwiches for lunch. I got the cheese and lunchmeat out of the fridge to set them on the counter, peering out of the window over the sink as I made them. I got some sodas from the fridge and it was then that I noticed the light-avocado eyes on top of the icebox. I smiled up at Melinoë. She was my black, ginger and white calico cat and she was my little goddess. I didn't know what breed she was though. She used to be a street kitten that would wander the neighborhood and almost everyone on the block would set out a bit of food for her, but she let me adopt her.

I got Melinoë down, but she just curled up under the table. She was such a lazy cat. I clicked my tongue to get her to follow me and after she stretched, she was languidly sauntering behind me. My house only had 1 bedroom, but it had an attic and that's where my room was. The attic wasn't tiny and cramped, but it wasn't huge and spacious either. It was just right. The real bedroom used to be Rose's, so I never went in there and it was more of a guest room now. I climbed the dogleg stairs and the latch was already open, Zane's voice floating from the opening.

My full bed took up the space between the staircase railing and the wall. That's where the ceiling slanted a bit, but there was a picture window on it that let all the soft sunlight in to wake me up everyday. My bed was on a white captain's platform frame and all my artistic stuff was in the drawers. There were slate blue, peach or white cotton ball string lights stretched along the cream walls, a vintage dresser with a 32 inch TV and my Xbox on top, a matching desk with my black laptop on it and a bookshelf made from skateboard decks next to it; movie or music posters taped everywhere else.

Zane was sitting on the edge of my bed with my pistol in his hands and still talking in his native language. I sat next to him and put our lunch on my bed before unlacing my knee-high Converses. I started peeling the crusts off my sandwich when I recognized Zane say _'jaa ne',_ a form of 'goodbye', and he stuffed his phone back in his jeans.

 **"So..."**

 _ **"Nani."**_ Zane finished my sentence and I narrowed my eyes at him. That meant 'what'.

 **"So, are you gonna tell me what happened last night or are you gonna leave me to wonder?"** I asked and he swung his legs over the bed so he was facing me, our legs next to each other. He still had his shades on, but he smirked at me when he bit into his sandwich.

 **"You got arrested, obviously."** He quipped back and I scoffed at him, trying not to smile at how sassy he was being right now.

 **"Smart ass."** I playfully scolded, thinking about flinging a strip of crust at him. **"What happened with the race?"**

 **"Nothing, much. It was just a regular one, I guess."** He plainly answered and I set my napkin-covered meal down. He always said 'I guess' when was lying. I leaned forward and took his shades off, finding a fading crescent of black eye under his right one. He usually didn't get into fights, so this was something new and I didn't like it one bit.

 **"That's nothing?"** I scoffed, tossing the shades in his lap, and he shrugged.

 **"Someone didn't agree with the ref that I came in first and he picked a fight. It happens all the time. No worries, Marci."**

 **"You won?"** I asked, smiling, and that made Zane smile too. His straight white teeth sunk into his bottom lip in a mock attempt at modesty and I felt my heart flutter at the gesture. I loved seeing him smile, but he always tried not to.

After taking the last bite of his sandwich, Zane dug into his pocket again and he pulled out a thick wad of cash that was somehow held together by 2 thin rubber bands. That was _way_ more than what I was used to seeing him win for a night's race. I knew he had to give some of his winnings to his racing gang and he'd still have a couple grand for himself, but that had to be at least 20 or 30.

 **"You're drooling, babe."** Zane chuckled and leaned forward to tap my chin.

He beckoned me to come to him and I did, leaning my back on his chest. His arms curled around me and rested on my legs as he took the elastic off the money. He swiftly swiped through the hundreds, fifties or twenties and I could hear him mumbling as he counted. He was going too fast for me to keep up, but I was trying to and he definitely won more than 10 thousand.

 **"Race lasted all night. Started here, went around Oakland and stopped at Olympic Valley."** Zane explained, still flicking through the cash.

 **"I thought you were going to Nevada."**

 **"We were, but that's someone's turf and we didn't want to start any shit with whatever are guys running the place, so the end point got tweaked."**

 **"Anything happen other than that fight? You got back pretty late."**

 **"No, they just remove the checkpoints once the last rider comes past and I had a little trouble finding my way back."**

 **"Can't have the cops knowing where you guys play."** I quipped and he chuckled, but it turned into a yawn. He probably hasn't gone to sleep since he came home. **"You should take a nap."**

Zane put the rubber bands back on the cash and set the wad on my nightstand. His arms tightened around me and I felt his chin rest on my shoulder, his warm cheek on mine. I guess that meant he was staying up. I leaned back into him and nuzzled my head into his neck, closing my eyes to savor the peace of this moment.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just being close and silent. That was one of the things I liked about Zane. He wasn't the kind of guy who needed to be vocal, his eyes or little gestures said everything. We didn't have to talk to know what we were thinking and I swear we could read each others minds. He wasn't too touchy or clingy either; he was just right and I'd never tell him, but I thought he was perfect.

I opened my eyes when I felt Zane's lips on on the bare skin of my shoulder that was exposed by my sleeveless gray tunic dress. His soft kisses trailed across and to my neck, making my heart start to thump against my rib cage hard enough to shoot out of my body. This wasn't a bad thing though, wouldn't trigger an Attack. I was nervous, but not to an extreme point.

This has been happening a few months after Zane settled into my life. The first time he kissed me, he brushed it off as him being intoxicated and I let it slide because he was a bit drunk, but it happened again when he was _very_ sober. After that, he'd start cuddling with me, holding my hand, giving me long hugs and a quick kiss when he'd leave. There were feelings between us, but neither of us said anything about them. I didn't know if we were an exclusive couple or just friends who kissed, but I was totally fine with whatever we were. I just wanted him to stay around.

I was so nervous because I've never been with a guy before. I've had boyfriends that I've fooled around with, but we never went to _that_ intimate level mainly because I always got so tense. Zane was different though. When I'd get too nervous, he'd stop instead of trying to pressure or convince me to keep going. The guys in my past would really push the boundary of "No means No", but Zane never has and he never got mad at me if I asked him to stop.

I wasn't a shy girl, _far_ from coy, but I didn't like drawing unneeded attention to myself. I wasn't afraid to start cursing up a storm or getting into a catfight and when I was in lockup, I really had to start fighting because some of those girls liked to bully the new meat. My jail time made my skin tougher than it already was.

But girls were one thing, guys were a _completely_ different subject.

I got severely nervous when it came to a guy seeing me naked and sex. I didn't know what to do and I was afraid that I'd make a horrid yowling noise or that I'd hurt him in some way. I knew I was going to embarrass myself when experiencing my first time and that's probably why I was so edgy about the whole thing. I think I was trying to avoid an awkward situation and I was prepared to steer clear of it for a _long_ _time_.

 **"Z-Zane..."** I breathed out, tingling when his lips were on my cheek and I felt them flushing.

 **"I know, I wasn't trying to push you."** He kissed my cheek again and slid from behind me, the loss of his warm body making me cool down.

I finished eating and Zane told me all about his overnight race. It amazed me how these things were planned by a huge network of people and a rambunctious audience would gather to watch, yet the cops never caught on to them unless they saw 10 motorcycles zipping down the street. Even when they did, they could never catch any of the riders. Well, there were some arrests, but Zane always slipped away from the law and those who did get caught never snitched on the host of the competition or any of the other participants.

The thing that always worried me about Zane and these races was that other than following the checkpoints, there were no rules. The riders could do whatever they could to eliminate the competition and that sometimes resulted in horrible crashes. One of the accidents made the news and I saw the shredded guy who got dragged down 20 feet of asphalt. That always made me worry when I wouldn't hear from Zane all night or when he wouldn't sneak in. I tried to, but I could never prepare myself for the day I got a call from the hospital saying he was in critical care.

Zane hasn't told me much about his racing gang. They had a bar downtown that they used as their hangout and all the women in town would swarm the place to catch their attention. I believe they were called _Kōsoku Haiburiddo_ and all the members were Japanese. Zane doesn't let me hang around his crew much, but I've met a few of them and they were all tattooed, tough guys with a steady glint of danger in their eyes. He said he didn't want me getting involved with his gang because they weren't anything good and he didn't want me getting hurt. I felt like he contradicted himself because I cause public disturbances to distract the cops until the racers were out of the city, but I didn't mind.

Zane went downstairs to use the bathroom, so I took the opportunity to change into something comfortable and that was an extra-large Nitro Circus t-shirt. Zane took me to go see them a few months ago and it was _epic._ I just crawled into bed when he came back up and he grabbed the TV remote, plopping next to me with enough force to make me bounce.

We watched a couple movies and like always, Zane had his arm around my shoulders. My head was on his chest and I could hear his mellow laughter as we watched the screen. His phone buzzed a few times and every time I'd try to peek at who he was texting, he'd cover my eyes until he was finished. We were halfway into _Fantastic Mr._ _Fox,_ one of our favorite movies, when I started dozing off and I didn't realize how tired I was. When I got to the station, I was up for most of the night and I finally went to sleep when the sun made the sky into that romantic purplish-pink color. The cell's cot felt like a sack of potatoes, but it was always hard to sleep without Zane.

 **~.~.~.~.**

I felt a humming under me and it made me open my eyes. Zane's light snoring never bothered me, it actually helped me sleep, but the vibrations weren't coming from him. Speaking of Zane, he altered the position we were in before I fell asleep. I was laying on him now, straddling really, with my head on his chest and his right leg was bent up to act like a seat for my butt. I heard him groan a bit before his hand slid between us to the front pocket of his jeans, his phone the source of the tremors. He flicked the tiny prepaid open and sighed.

 ** _"Kuso."_** He muttered and I looked up at him. He looked annoyed as hell, but his expression changed to a relaxed one when he looked down at me. **"Hey there, beautiful."**

 **"You have to leave, don't you?"** I purposely ignored his complement and he sighed a bit.

 **"Yeah, soon. I, uh...I'm not gonna come back tonight."** I started to sit up, but his arm went around me and kept me on him.

 **"You just got back."** I griped, pouting a bit.

 **"I know you don't want me to go and I wanna stay, but I got stuff to do, Marci. If he comes here, call me and I'll come back, but I have to leave. You know I'd stay if I could."**

Zane let his eyes fall from mine and I knew he couldn't look at me because he'd stay if he let my heartbroken expression sink in. He usually crashed up here, sneaked out in the middle of the night and came back before I woke up. He had to do something with his racing gang, I knew he did. When he doesn't tell me what he's going out to do, that's always the reason. Most of their pivotal 'activities' took place at night and if he wasn't coming back, that meant something important was happening...something dangerous.

 **"Stop worrying about it, babe."** Zane pulled me from my thoughts and tilted my chin up with his finger, making me gaze into those beautiful eyes of his. **"It's nothing major."**

 **"You're gonna do something stupid tonight, Zane. Some reckless shit that's gonna end with you getting sent to prison or worse."**

 **"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Marci."**

 **"Are you gonna kill someone?"** I bluntly asked.

 **"What? No."** He sat up and his eyebrows were fixed in a firm furrow. **"It's nothing like that."**

 **"...have you...before?"** I asked in a mumble and Zane's expression changed into the impassive one he had at the station.

That was usually a sign to stop asking questions because I wasn't going to like the answer or he wasn't going to tell me and no amount of prodding would make him crack. Zane had to be the sweetest guy I've ever known, but there was another side of him that he kept hidden from me and it was when he'd deal with his crew. I knew illegal groups like his had illicit ties, but all I knew was that they partook in illegal races and that most of their members spent years behind bars at one point. Criminal gangs like his had rivals and when a problem arose between them, bodies started dropping. I don't think Zane's ever killed anyone before, but I could never put it out of my mind because he'd never tell me and his silence made my suspicions rise.

 **"23."** Zane said after a few minutes of silence and I quirked an eyebrow at it. He was smirking at me, but I didn't know why. **"That's how old I am."**

 **"Bullshit."** I said in breathless shock, smiling like a goof.

 **"I bullshit you not and I put that on a pack of strawberry Pocky Sticks."** My jaw dropped and Zane laughed a bit, trying to stop smiling by biting his lip. He got me hooked on those treats and we always swore on them when we were being criminally serious.

 **"You're a goddamn creep!"** I scolded in mock anger and punched him in the arm. **"You were preying on an underage girl!"**

 **"I wasn't** _ **preying**_ **on you!"**

 **"You were 20 when I was 16!"**

 **"But I don't bang jailbait 'cause prison's not my scene."**

 **"Oh, so you were waiting until I was legal and** _ **lawfully consenting**_ **before you tried to rip my pants off?"**

 **"Duh."** He scoffed and tackled me on my back, making me laugh.

Zane started tickling me and I managed to push him off. I was a second away from getting out of bed when he grabbed me and pulled me back down, continuing the joyful torture until my gut was burning. I'd never think he was already in his 20s because I just turned 19 last week. I always thought he was a year older than me, not 4.

Zane and I were settling down, our laughs dying down as we calmed. Once I got myself together, I looked up at him and he was already gazing at me. I started blushing when I noticed he was settled between my legs and our chests were firmly pressed together. Zane gently moved the strands of hair from my face and I knew he could see my scarlet cheeks because I could see them reflecting in his eyes.

 **"You really are beautiful, Marci."** He whispered and I felt his soft lips brush against mine, but I leaned up to kiss him before he pulled away.

That was a pretty bold move because he'd usually be the one advancing on me and I'd follow his lead. Something was different today though. This wasn't like earlier when I got nervous and he stopped. It was probably just me being upset that he had to leave, but this felt right and I wanted to explore this foreign feeling, get used to it...and him.

It took a second, but Zane kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers weaving though his slightly greased hair. While our mouths danced to their own tune, I felt his hands on my bare skin to caress my sides and my body started to heat at his touch, goosebumps instantly rising. I could feel my boyshorts starting to dampen with how riled up I was and Zane suddenly detached from my lips, making me gasp for the air I forgot I needed. His lips trailed down my cheek to my neck and he gently bit me. I arched at the pleasure it gave me and Zane went down to the scoop neckline of the over-sized shirt to plant his sweet kisses all over my skin.

 **"Can I take this off?"** He asked in a husky voice and it sent a jolt though me. I've never heard his voice sound so _sexy_ before. I felt him tug the hem of my shirt. Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded and he slid his hands under it, pulling it up.

I sat up to let him remove it and blushed harder at how much more exposed I was. I noticed Zane was staring at my chest and I remembered that I put on a lacy, dark-blue bra yesterday night. I favored the bandeau style, but I obviously had a change of heart. My bust wasn't anything to brag about though, full B-cups weren't something to drool over, but Zane was. He finally looked at me again and smirked, showing half his teeth.

Zane's head went to my chest and the smallest moan slipped out when I felt his lips on the tops of my mounds. Then, his strong hands started to gently grab and fondle, making me squirm under him. I was on fire and the feeling was out of this world. It was more like a hunger though and I needed more of him. Hesitant to tear him away from my chest, I tenderly pushed at his shoulders and shuddered in joy when he started going down, making a trail of kisses. His lips planted a final one on my navel and he looked up at me. His pupils were so dilated and the darkness was staring to push out the alluring hue of his eyes.

 **"You wanna keep going?"** I nodded again and his hands went to my hipbones, his fingers slipping under my panties.

Slowly, he started to pull them down and his lips were kissing across my waistline. Zane and I have never gone this far, but I was so curious to see what he could make me feel like that I didn't want him to stop.

But it all came crashing down. Like a storm cloud rolling in, I was drenched from head to toe in a sudden coldness that made that little fire inside me burn out. I was nervous again and I couldn't think with all the insecure questions in my head. I tried to ignore the sudden nervousness, but another tug at my underwear almost made me panic.

 **"Zane, wait. I-I can't...I don't-t..."** I hastily blurted out and he shot up, waiting for me to tell him what was wrong in plain English instead of the jumbled mutters spilling from my lips. Defeated, I sat up and sighed. **"I liked it and everything you did felt amazing, but then I didn't and I got nervous and I don't know what happened and it just stopped...I'm sorry."**

 **"Don't be, you're just not ready. It's okay, Marci."** His hand went to my cheek and turned my head to him. He smiled at me and I gave him a smaller one back.

Zane gave me my shirt and I slipped it back on. It took a second for me to calm down and I tried apologizing to him again because I knew he was probably just as excited by that steamy session as I was, but he told me that everything was fine. We played a few rounds of _Bomberman_ and I totally kicked his ass in _Halo: Reach_. Time passed quickly as we had fun animatedly playing videogames and he was about to get me off this aggravating level of _Bioshock 2_ that I've been stuck on for weeks, but he got another call...he had to go.

I sucked up my sadness at Zane leaving because he didn't need to think about me moping without him while he was with his crew. He held my hand as we walked to the front door and the moon was high in the sky now. Time was easily forgotten when I was with him. Zane gave me a long hug on the porch and he told me to blow up his phone if _he_ comes tonight. He gave me another kiss on the cheek and rolled his bike out on the street. He never looked back when he left me and I never tried to make him. It was easier that way.

I sighed when Zane's bike was out of hearing distance and I felt something soft rub against my leg. I picked Melinoë up and cradled her in my arms, smiling at how her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Like always, I looked down the both ends of the street and checked all the cars. Nothing new and most of the lights were off in the houses.

I was about to go inside to attempt to enjoy a rare night without Zane, but a car caught my attention. A red and black Plymouth Hemi Cuda was across the street and the headlights were off. I frowned at the ride. That car's never been on this block before and it was in front of Mr. Gordon's house. He was a 30-year-old hermit that rarely came outside because he thought the end was near or something along those lines.

I didn't think anyone was inside the stationary car until the door popped opened. Even in the darkness, I could tell, just by the walk, that it was _him_ and my heartbeat picked up. I closed my eyes and tried to think about that beautiful moment I had with Zane earlier, of _anything_ that would make me relax, but the sound of his boots scraping on the cement walkway were out of sync with my hammering heart. The smell of cigarettes sunk into _his_ leather flooded my senses and I knew _he_ was on the porch, _he_ was _too close._

Fear and distress got the best of me. I had to open my eyes to see where _he_ was and what the hell _he_ was doing. As soon as my eyes focused, the red patch with golden letters over _his_ heart was the first thing I regrettably recognized. Towering before me was Asher 'Gage' Levy, the current President of the infamous Spartans Motorcycle Club.

That patch was the last thing I saw before everything went black. I hoped this was a horrible nightmare, but something was telling me I was living in one a hell of a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoyed Independence Day!  
A quick thanks to **emmalock93** for the kind Review and to everyone who Read, Faved and Followed this story. I did go back and edit the first chapter and I added a few things.  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy:3

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _ **  
"We all flee in hope of finding some ground of security."**_  
 **―M.T. Anderson, The Kingdom on the Waves**

* * *

 _ **"Marci, can you hear me? Open your eyes, babe."**_

I heard a garbled voice calling me and it kept talking to me, trying to get me to respond to it, but all I saw was black. I heard 'babe' a few more times and all I could think about was Zane. He's always called me that and something was telling me he came back. Maybe he forgot something, had to turn around, saw Gage and beat the shit out of him.

I started to regain my vision and it was a hazy mess, but someone came into my sight. I saw those light eyes and I reached out for them without a second thought. I heard more obscure words coming from him, but I felt his arms around me and his warm body pressed against mine. I was clutching on to him for dear life as the aftermath of an attack started to ease away. Once my sight was clear, I started hyperventilating a bit and I took in my surroundings. We were in the living room and I was laying on the couch. My arms were wrapped around Zane's neck and he was on his knees in front of the couch.

 **"What happened? Did you..."** I panted and he shushed me, stroking my hair.

 **"Seems like you're always falling into my arms, Marci."** He chuckled and I started to smile, but I actually started to _hear_ his voice.

Zane had a clear and firm, slightly accented, voice that was warm and welcoming towards me, but hard as steel to others. This voice was deeper and rougher from...hard alcohol and cigarettes. I shoved the body away from me and _Gage_ fell back on his hands.

It's been a while since I last saw him, but there weren't that many changes. He definitely had some years on Zane and was probably in his late 20s or early 30s already. He still had those pale-jade eyes, thick eyebrows and full salmon lips. His hair was the only thing that was different. Before, he had a wild mess of jet-black locks on his head. Now, he was sporting a disconnected undercut and there was a coat of hair starting to grow back along with the few-day-old stubble coating his jaw. Gage was always an attractive guy, I'll admit that, but he was _the last_ person I wanted to be alone with.

 **"Long time no see, babe. Damn, you look good. Miss me much?"** Gage grinned and that tightness in my chest started coiling again, making me fight for breath. **"Oh, shit. Marci, c'mon, just settle down. I'm not-"**

 **"Get...out..."** I wheezed and that was a horrible idea because all the air I tried to get just ran out of my lungs and I started getting dizzy again, my heart hammering in my head.

I looked down at my trembling hands and I could feel the hyperventilation creeping up on me again. Gage was cursing up a storm as he dug through the pockets of his leather vest. I think the proper term was kutte, but I didn't care because I was trying to keep my consciousness. Gage pulled out a long, yellow prescription bottle, popped the cap off and shook the bottle until a pill fell into his palm. One side was black and the other was a dark sea-green. He reached behind the couch and grabbed a bottle before sliding me into his lap.

 **"It'll help you calm down."** He put the pill in my mouth with a bit of water and put his hand over my mouth until I swallowed. **"Listen to my voice, Marci. Just relax.** ** _Breathe,_** **in and out. It's okay."**

As the minutes ticked by, Gage kept chanting that little mantra to get me to settle down and he was rocking me in his arms. I didn't believe that whatever he gave me would help me relax because I've never seen a black pill before, but all those horrible feelings started to melt away. The fear was evaporating, my shaking hands were stilling, my heartbeat was stating to calmly thump and as much as I hated to admit it, Gage's voice was calming too. I hated the fact that I found something relaxing about him because he was part of the reason I was like this in the first place.

I was still taking deep, trembling breaths now, but I felt normal and Gage was still rocking us. With a final intake of breath to settle me, I went to detach from his hold, but he didn't let me. His arms coiled around me enough to keep me pressed into his chest, but he looked down at me to scan my face for any signs of alarm or distress.

 **"That was 10mg of Librium. Pretty nice, right?"** He explained and gave me the the canister. **"Doctors prescribe it to patients who suffer from Anxiety attacks and I didn't want you freaking out when I came home. I thought it'd be easier to take those once a day instead of having to smoke every morning. I was about to get you some Oxy or Xanax, but that shit's real easy to get hooked on and you're way too pretty to be a tweaker."**

 **"Thank you."** I said sweetly, looking up at him like I was truly grateful. Gage smiled down at me, but he was forced backwards again when I slapped him in the face, getting on my feet.

 **"Jesus fucking Christ, Marci."** He chuckled, groaning a bit as he rubbed his jaw. He was propped up on one elbow and smirking at me again. **"Who's been teaching you to fight?"**

 **"Get the fuck out!"**

 **"C'mon, babe. I just spent the last 3 years in lockup."** He used the arm of the couch to pull himself up and he was still holding his jaw. My hand was stinging from the impact, so I knew he was hurting. **"I come home and my girl's attacking me with her fists instead of with her lovely kisses. I missed you, Marci."**

 **"I'm not your fucking girlfriend and this isn't your home! Get out!"**

 **"You're right, I'm sorry. You're my soon-to-be wife and this is** ** _our_** **home."** He winked at me, but ducked down to dodge the bronze butterfly sculpture from the coffee table.

I kept telling Gage to get out of my house and throwing anything I could get my hands on at him. He managed to avoid practically everything and the living room was a mess now. Shattered glass or ceramic pieces were all over the floor, pictures were knocked off the wall with cracked frames and a few armchairs were overturned in my frenzy to impale or strike him. I was seriously taking advantage of the power of that pill because I wasn't parallelized by fear anymore, but I think my enhanced anger was a negative side-effect.

We ventured out of the messy living room and were headed down the hallway. Gage went upstairs into the bedroom and I shoved the door open. It's been forever since I came in here, but I got rid of Rose's junk, spruced it up and made it into a guest room. I didn't see Gage at first, but he came from behind the door and grabbed me from behind, walking us to the bed. He laid me on it and straddled me, trying to pin down my flailing arms that were trying to throw punches.

 **"Will you calm down?"** He asked while I was trying to claw his goddamn face off. He finally managed to pin my arms down and I was panting again, but in boiling fury this time. **"That's better. Can I get a kiss now?"**

 **"Fuck you."** I growled.

 **"Why don't you love me anymore, Marci?"** He pouted and laid on me, keeping me stationary under his weight. **"Before Rose died, you** ** _adored_** **me. We had our whole future planned out. I was gonna transfer to Pagosa Springs with Scrap, we'd ride up to Colorado, find a cozy little house and I was gonna teach you how to fish. Remember that little dream? What happened?"**

 **"What happened?!"** I shrieked in mock ignorance. **"You** ** _killed her,_** **that's what happened, you fucking psychopath! You're a murderer!"**

 **"You wanted me to."** He said in a deadpan tone, his expression void of any emotion.

 **"Why would I want you to murder my mother?!"**

 **"Some mother she was. She never loved you, she didn't take care of you, she didn't give a shit about you and you hated her. I couldn't bare to see keep seeing you suffer every day. You make me sound like some goddamn monster, but let's not forget who** ** _you_** **always came running to when she'd beat you to a bloody fucking mess, Marceline."** Gage spat and that shut me up. I turned my head from him then, but he made me look at him again. The seriousness in his eyes was chilling. **"Who did you cry to when she was high or drunk or both and trying to fucking kill you? Who always came running to your rescue when she went to far, huh? When she pushed you down the fucking stairs? Who took you to the hospital when she broke your arm and who found you bleeding the fuck out when you slit your goddamn wrists?** ** _I_** **did because** ** _you_** **needed me then and you still** ** _need me_** **now."**

Gage was damn near glaring at me now, but his eyes flicked up to where his hands were, around my wrists tight enough to leave bruises. I saw how confused he looked when he felt the puffy skin under his thumbs. When he took me to the hospital, I kept them wrapped with gauze for weeks and I usually kept my wrists covered with shamballa or rope bracelets now, but they must've gotten flung off when I was throwing things at him. I had a billion more in my room. Those bracelets hid the raised skin that would forever mark my body and the only time I took them off was when I was in the shower.

Mine and Gage's history was something I wish I could forget, but he was the only reason I was still alive. Rosemary lost the title of 'Mommy' when she started drinking or shooting up because after her fix wore off, she'd come charging for me. She'd slap me, punch me, kick me when I was curled in a ball and suffering through a violent Attack and do anything else she could think of that would hurt me. She was the reason I had this disorder. She wasn't always like that though, the Devil's goddamn mother. Before her downwards spiral, she used to be a nice woman and I think she loved me. She's always been distant, but I didn't think anything of it because Dad was still around and I'll be damned if that man didn't treat me like the greatest treasure the world's ever seen.

My father was an amazing man and I was always hanging on to him, literally. If I wasn't catching a ride on his foot, I'd be sitting on his shoulder or handing on his back like the little monkey I used to be. Dad rarely let me out of his sight though. He'd walk me to school every morning and he'd be there minutes before dismissal. He'd help me build an outfit for the next day and we'd make my lunch together. He'd always read me a bedtime story and usually fell asleep in my bed with me laying on him. On the weekends, we'd have breakfast together and he'd color with me, then we'd watch TV for an hour before he took me to my favorite playground. My huge Dad would manage to get on the kid-sized playing field and he'd chase me around or go down the slide with me in his lap.

I loved my father more than anything and Rose did too. It was the day he left that things took a turn for the worse.

I was 9 when Dad started walking out on us. He started staying out late and he wouldn't come home for days sometimes. He'd be exhausted in the mornings, so I wouldn't bother him while he was sleeping. He started drinking a bit more and he'd stumble home only to get into an argument with Rose until he left again or they'd get sick of fighting and just drop it. Day by day, he started getting more distant and he wouldn't come home for weeks at a time. When he did, it'd be to drop off money or get some clothes. Then, he never came back.

Rose started drinking and doing drugs to an addictive level. She'd scream at me and I pieced together why she hated me so much. She was jealous of the love Dad gave me and not her. After a few bottles were thrown at me, missing me by a hair's length, and I was hit a few times, I learned to stay away from her when she'd start her self-destruction. That's when I started hiding in the attic and it got to the point where I was up there so much, I made it into my room.

I was 15 when Gage found me. I had to get out of the house and I unknowingly wandered near a motorcycle club hangout. Thanks to Rose, I was still bloody from tumbling down the stairs and Gage pulled up next to me. He took me to the hospital and I found out my right arm got broken. He asked me what happened and I told him about my broken home. Since then, I always called him when Rose got out of control and he'd take me away from her. He let me stay at his place for however long I needed and that ranged from a few hours to a few _weeks._ Rose never noticed when I was gone and she didn't care when I came back.

Gage and I got really close. He obviously grew very fond of me and I did too. I loved him, but not in a romantic way. We did say that we were going to run off together, but I thought he was trying to get me away from Rose, not running off to get hitched. He started getting more possessive over me then, obsessed even, and that started scaring me. Gage hated that I was being abused and after he had to take me to the hospital _again_ , for a failed suicide attempt, he promised he was going to make it stop.

The day Rose died, I just came home from school and saw her lying lifeless in a pool of her own blood on the kitchen floor. Gage was with her and he told me to call the police, but I couldn't take my eyes off his blood-stained hands. He fed me some bullshit story about there being a break in gone wrong and he trashed the house to make it believable. I didn't think it wasn't going to work...but the cops believed it.

I was happy when Rose died because I felt like a prisoner that just got pardoned after being detained in Alcatraz for a few years. I was free of her and her cruelty and her pain, it was over. But without her, the only family I had left, I was alone and on my own. I had to grow up and learn how to survive in this unforgiving world without guidance or help.

I tried to distance myself from Gage after Rose's murder, but he didn't make that easy and that's when he started kicking the goddamn doors down, forcing his way in here because he 'wanted to be with me'. That's how the goddamn attacks started getting triggered again, by him breaking into my house and scaring the life out of me. His untamed temper almost turned me into a skittish little mouse that was afraid of her own shadow, but there must be something in my genes that refused to let me, despite the overwhelming disquietude.

Gage went to jail a few months after Rose's burial and Zane came into my life. When I told him about Gage, he promised that he'd protect me from him because he already knew of the Spartans and their rap sheet.

The main reason I was scared of Gage was because he was a killer. He murdered Rose and I knew there had to be others before her because he knew what to do afterwards. Something always told me that he wouldn't hesitate to off me either. All he needed was motivation or the right amount of provoking.

Gage released his grip around my wrists and when he looked at me again, I saw the pain take over when he saw my tear-filled eyes. He looked heartbroken. Men were never good when it came to a girl crying and he must be internally panicking right now.

 **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."** He sighed, but the distress was evident on his face when I couldn't hold some of the tears back and a pair slid down my cheeks. **"Please don't cry. Marci, please."**

 **"Get off..."** I mumbled and he did, rolling on the bed. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my knees. I pulled them to my chest to cover my face as I tried to stop crying. Gage hated when I did and I hated looking so weak because I wasn't a crybaby. Someone would have to dunk me in a vat of acid to get a tear from me, but him talking about Rose, about us, it always broke the dam. **"You're not staying here."**

 **"Who's gonna take care of you if I'm not here, babe?"** Gage said and I felt the bed dip as he got closer to me. When I felt him behind me, I shoved him back and stood up, fists balled at my sides. He was comfortably lounging in bed. **"You're 19 now, Marci. We can get married."**

 **"I will** ** _never_** **marry you."**

 **"C'mon, sweetheart. You know I love you. I wanna make you mine. Our Honeymoon's gonna be super romantic too, I promise. I've got everything planned out."** He perked up and had a loving smile on his face. I could tell he put a lot of thought into this pipe dream of us happily being together, but it just wasn't going to happen. **"Dutch has a cabin in Felton and it's close to this beautiful lake. We can go swimming at midnight and have a nice dinner while we're warming up by the fireplace. When we go to bed, the whole room's gonna be** ** _covered_** **in carnations 'cause roses are so overrated. I'm gonna be super gentle though, so don't worry. I know you're still a-"**

 **"Get out of my goddamn house."** I cut him off because I knew I'd start blushing if he said that stupid word. I don't know why I let him tell me that because it did sound like a amorous thing to do and it sounded sweet. _That_ was the Gage I knew and wanted to run off with, the sweet, kind, softhearted guy who just wanted me to be okay.

Gage sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at me for a minute with the utmost softness in his eyes, maybe even adoration. He stood up and came over to me, backing me into the wall and plating his hands on either sides of my head to act as barricades.

 **"I'm not going anywhere."** His voice was dark and dominating, his eyes starting to make me nervous, but I'll be damned if I was going to back down. **"You're mine and we're gonna make this work like we planned. When I was in lockup, I got better for you, for _us._ We've been through too much shit and I love you too damn much for us ****_not_** **to be together."**

 **"Stay away from me, Asher."** I warned, trying to keep the growl out of my threatening voice. I was the only one who got off calling the Spartan President by his first name, but it always kinda backfired because he got turned on by it. **"I don't wanna be with you and I never will. Just leave me alone."**

 **"I've invested too much time in you, Marceline."** He sighed with a tired voice, scrubbing his hand over his face. **"I'm not just gonna let you walk out of my life and nobody's gonna take you away from me,** ** _especially not_** **that little chink you've been hanging with."**

 **"You better not do a goddamn thing to him!"** I snapped back, getting confidence when Zane was brought into the mix.

I could only guess he knew Zane's been around me was through the members of his MC. They were probably stalking us or they've seen us around town together. Gage didn't say a name, so he probably didn't have anything personal on Zane was and that was a huge weight lifted. If anything happened to him, it'd be my fault and I couldn't live with myself if Zane got hurt.

 **"Fuck him!"** Gage barked in pure rage and cocked his arm back, a loaded fist waiting to hit something. I flinched when it sunk into the wall mere meters from my ear. He grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up, being a little too rough when he slammed me into the wall. Instinctively, my hands went to his shoulders to keep him at some distance. **"You're not his fucking girlfriend, you're** ** _my_** ** _wife!_** **He doesn't mean shit to you, he doesn't love you! I love you with everything I got, more than I give a shit about myself, Marci!** ** _I'm_** **all you need! Fuck everyone else!"**

Gage kept screaming about everything, about him 'loving me' so much that he'd go crazy without me, that we were going to get married and be happy and have a lovely life growing old together. The thing that started to make me cry again was what he said about me and Zane. _"You'd better not leave me for that asshole! I swear to God, Marceline, I'll fucking kill both of you! You don't get to have anyone else, it's just you and me, nobody else!"_

This went on for another 20 minutes or so, but Gage didn't seem to be fazed by me bawling until he calmed down. That's another thing that made me terrified of him, his temper was so quick to change. Angry Gage was like some fire-breathing demon that was best friends with Lucifer and all he saw was red. Rage was the only emotion he knew and he'd start breaking things like they were made of Styrofoam. He reminded me of Rose when he was like this and I was trying to prepare myself for when he'd actually hit me.

Once Gage simmered down, he let me go and I slumped against the wall while he sat on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I was back to a trembling mess and I flinched when he looked at me. His eyes went soft again and he looked concerned at the frightened mess I was.

 **"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry I got like that."** He cooed and I was starting to think he was manic-depressive from how quickly he went from raging bull to cuddly panda. Gage slid off the bed and I winced when he crawled over to me, sliding me in his lap. He didn't seem to mind that I was quivering because his hand was rubbing my arm and the other one was running through my hair. **"We've just been separated for so long and I missed you so much. I knew you'd wait for me though and I understand why you were with that other guy. You were just lonely without me. I'm gonna change that, Marci. We're gonna get married and I'm gonna give you the perfect life. Whatever you want, it's yours. You just...you gotta stay with me. Don't ever leave me, Marci...I need you."**

I stayed silent as Gage continued to whisper sweet nothings into my hair, his grip tenderly tightening around me. I figured if I let him express all this cuddly crap, he'd keep his good mood and he'd be reasonable. I'd do anything to keep the calm Gage here for as long as possible.

After a few minutes, Gage was back to his placid side and he told me that was throwing a little homecoming party for himself tonight...here. He was chattering about me properly meeting all the members of his MC, referring to them as his brothers, and how much I was going to love them, that I should get used to my new family. On the handful of times he took me to his MC's clubhouse, I got to see all the members and we were introduced, but that was it. I've never talked to any of them or spent more than a minute alone with any of those men. If they were anything like their President, I highly doubted I'd have anything in common with them.

Gage went outside to get a few cases of liquor from his car and he stayed downstairs to set everything up. Barely 10 minutes later, I started hearing motorcycles roaring down the usually quiet streets and the giggles of the women the riders brought with them. From what Gage told me when I came into his life, his MC cruised around on Harley-Davidson FLSTF Fatboys with mini ape-hangers and his was red with black flames; a spartan in an attacking stance on the tank.

Feet started piling into the house and I could hear the mobs of chattering spreading throughout the living room. When the classic rock started blaring from the stereo system in the living room, I couldn't hear the rowdy party-people anymore. The smell of cigarettes was starting to make its way up here and I sat on the staircase to watch what was going on downstairs. I saw some leather matching Gage's on the backs of a few men scattered around the living room, which was already starting to look like the _aftermath_ of a party, and a few unknown women were pinning up balloons or streamers. I saw someone roll a keg in from the kitchen and it looked like a few people were already passed out on the floor or against a wall, but the thing that caught my eye was Gage. He was basically the center of the party and everyone's attention. He had a red cup in his hand and he looked like he was buzzed already. He had a brunette sitting on his lap, a Doxy is what he called the whores of his club, and he'd nuzzle his face in her chest, then make out with her.

There wasn't a speck of jealousy in me when I saw him sucking face with that slut. All I felt was relief and a pang of sorrow for that woman. I hoped he'd get fixated on her and forget about me, but I didn't want someone else going through that madness with him.

I heard a different noise and I turned to see Melinoë at my side. She was sitting next to me and her ears were flat back. I could see her narrowed eyes and her tail was curved at the tip, periodically flicking left to right. She made that noise again and it sounded like a growl mixed with a meow, but she barely opened her mouth to let it out. She didn't like loud environments with lots of people. She preferred to live in a quiet, peaceful setting where she could cuddle up to her owner or lounge in a sunny window.

 **"I don't like this either, Melinoë."** I sighed and she turned her head to me, looking very annoyed at the sudden loudness in our usually hushed home. **"It's only gonna get worse and I know he's not gonna leave...and I'm afraid he's gonna do something to Zane. I can't just sit around and wait for him to go back to jail...we gotta get outta here, away from him and all this."**

Melinoë made a humming sound this time and nuzzled her head into my arm before walking away. I noticed she was heading up to my room and she stopped at the landing of the staircase, waiting for me. I followed her up there and the noise was muffled after I closed the latch. I sat in front of my bed and pulled out the 3rd drawer, this one full of old pictures. I managed to save all my baby pictures, but Rose destroyed or pawned everything else from my childhood. Thankfully, she wasn't in any of the photos, it was just me and Dad.

My heart started aching as I flipped through them and memories started to resurface. God, I missed him so much. I wanted to know why he left us and why he didn't take me with him or come back for me. I knew I meant everything to that man and for him to leave without me didn't sound logical. Dad was a really sensible man. He planned things out to the last step and thought of all the repercussions for each move. He wasn't a reckless man. In lamest terms, he always had his shit together.

The next picture I had made me smile. Dad didn't upgrade to a digital camera yet, so he snapped this one on a Polaroid. The shot was him with a 4-year-old me on his arm and both of us smiling like we had everything we could ever dream of. From the angel, I could see Rose smoking in the kitchen and that triggered something...a memory.

 _Dad came home late again and they were arguing so loud that it woke me up. I wasn't supposed to, but I was watching my parents bicker in the kitchen, the wall shielding me from their livid eyes. Plates were starting to get thrown or Dad would bang his fist on the table to prevent hitting Rose's pea-brained ass. She just slapped him and she tried to do it again, but he had her in a bear hug to immobilize her, screaming about something I couldn't clearly hear. When Dad was seriously pissed off, his brogue was thickened and it made it hard to understand what he was saying._

 _"Go to hell, you never loved me!" Rose screeched, trying to free her arms. "You run off to your whores every night and stumble back here piss drunk, smelling like cheap perfume! Why would you get me pregnant if you weren't gonna be a good father?!"_

 _"Hey, I love my little girl!" Dad snapped back and pinned her to the fridge. "You're right, Rose, I never fuckin' loved ya', but Marceline means everythin' to me! I got you pregnant 'cause I wanted to forget what was taken from me, my first family, and it was a damn good mistake! I'm gettin' a new one in Charming and far the fuck away from you!_ You _drove me away, Rosemary!"_

 _"That gang of yours is gonna take everything you've got left away from you! You're gonna get yourself killed or thrown in prison until you die! You're not taking my daughter near that, Filip!"_

 _"She's_ my _daughter,_ I _take care of her! You're not a good Mother! When's the last time you talked to her, Rose, huh!? When'd ya' take her out to the playground, walk her to school, hug her, buy her some goddamn clothes?! She's_ my _daughter,_ you _just pushed her out!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"I fuckin' hate you too!"_

 _Rose started squirming again, trying to reach for one of the cereal boxes atop the fridge to hit Dad with. His back was to me now and it was covered in leather. In the middle was the Grim Reaper holding a crystal ball with the anarchist 'A' and some kid of gun-scythe in the other._ Sons of Anarchy _was curved over top of it and I realized that it was a kutte._

Gage's was the same, but his had a spartan helmet with a crossed pair of spartan kopis swords under it and Μολών Λαβέ on a scroll at the bottom. Dad was in an MC too...

Something made of glass got broken downstairs and I heard it all the way up here, bringing me from my moment of reminiscence. Great, my house was being destroyed.

I went to my laptop and typed in 'Charming'. After getting the definition of the word, I saw a picture of a town's welcome sign. It looked like a cut tree trunk, but it said _'Welcome to Charming! Our name says it all! Population: 14,679'_ The small town was almost 3 hours away, but I was staring at the directions on the map. Dad's been 2 measly hours away from me this whole time. I was thinking he had to be on the other side of the state in Atlanta or back to Scotland by now, but roughly, 142 miles were separating us. That wasn't even an overnight trip.

I was moving faster than my mind could process. I already had some jeans, a hoodie and sneakers on. A backpack stuffed with clothes was on my back and I was filling my black _"Things have changed, I no longer give a fuck"_ tote with all my photos and artistic gear. I grabbed my pistol from under my pillow and tucked it in the waistband of my jeans like Zane taught me. When I thought of him, I looked to my nightstand and at least 2 grand was on top of my phone. Since I graduated, I had a job as a on-call housemaid and my check was enough to pay the bills, but Zane always gave me some of his winning money.

I stuffed the cash and phone in my pocket, grabbed my Driver's License, got Melinoë to gently put her in my backpack and left the zipper open enough for her to poke her head out. I opened the latch to the attic and went down the stairs. The party was still raging on, but some of the people migrated up here and were slumped against the wall or making out against it. Others looked like they were roofied or sick and hanging on to the arms of their friends, some were face-down on the floor. None of the Spartans were up here though. I figured the best way out was the backdoor and over the short fence. I already had the directions to Charming synced to my phone, so all I had to do was get outside without anyone noticing.

I pulled my hood on before I merged with the crowd of drunken and grinding bodies, keeping my head down. Gage must've gone to another part of the house because I didn't see him anywhere yet. Nobody was paying me any mind as I maneuvered to the kitchen and when I got in there, it was just as trashed as the living room. I made my way to the back door and it was already opened, the warm night air blowing in. A few people were out here too, the flames from their lighters signalling that they were smoking all kinds of things. Most of the smoke was seeping out of the gazebo. I did see the silhouette of a pair in the daybed and judging from the way it was swinging, they were having sex. Gross.

I was going to the left side of the backyard and felt a pound of relief with every step I took. I was going to get away from Gage and reunite with my Dad. Everything was going to be okay, _I_ was going to be okay, and I'd never have to be scared again.

 **"Hey! Pump the brakes, man!"** A man's voice called and he whistled, stopping me in my tracks, my heart starting to race. I knew he was calling me because I could hear his footsteps on the dry grass getting closer, but the fence was just a few feet away. Christ, I couldn't even escape right. I tried to keep my breathing calm when I saw the guy at my side, my heartbeat drumming in my ears. **"Damn, you look like you just came straight outta Dragsville. Perk up, it's a party! Hit some Northern Lights, bro. Get some good vibes in your system."**

I sighed when I heard the guy snickering and slightly turned to him, still hiding my face. I took the sweetly spicy smelling joint from his extended hand and stopped a flinch when he pat me on the shoulder. When he was heading back to the gazebo, his little group of stoners holding the flaps open for him, the guy laughed when he tripped over his own feet. Before he ducked inside the dark tent, I just barely caught the Spartan insignia on his back and noticed the dyed hue of his hair. Shit, that was Beast Boy.

Quickly, I hopped the iron fence with ease and I went through a few backyards, but I was dashing through the night, desperately trying to put as much distance from that house as I could. Once I was on a block I didn't recognize, I sat on the curb to catch my breath and look around. I ran pretty close to the neighborhood strip of stores and that meant I was close to the center of town.

Atomic Liquors was the only local bar in the area and since it was around 11pm, people were starting to pile in. Another lifesaving trick I learned from Zane was getting into cars and starting them. Since it was a sensitive art, I set the blaring alarm off twice and I almost got arrested before finally getting the hang of things. I started walking over to the parking lot to see which car would be easier to get into when I saw a silver Honda Civic crookedly park. A trio of college guys stumbled out of and they looked like they were wasted already, but they were probably newly 21-year-olds exploring all the wonderful things about intoxication.

I checked to see if anyone was watching before I tried the door and praised Christ when it unlocked. I got in and felt around for the keys. They fell out of the sun visor and I put them in the ignition, getting greeted by a horrible country tune when the car came to life. I turned the radio off and mounted my phone on the dashboard as I started driving, listening to the vocal directions.

As I drove, I couldn't stop myself from glancing in the side and rear mirrors to see if I was being followed. I was a good hour and a half in, but I could never be too sure about having a tail. The long roads were pretty clear and I was effortlessly dashing down them. I made a pit stop in a city called Los Banos and pulled into the yellow gas station. I had a half tank left, which would more than likely get me to Charming, but I was going to fill up just in case. I was getting tired too and it was way past midnight.

I decided to leave my gun in the car because the last thing I need was for the cashier to see it and call the cops. I got out and went into the connecting mini-mart. Even with my hood on, the lights were way too bright and I was squinting for a minute. There was a cinnamon-brunette flipping through a magazine behind the counter and she glanced at me, but went back to reading. I stocked up on chips, candy, soda, an energy drink and a few cans of cat food for Melinoë, piling them all on the counter. The cashier took her time in ringing me up and I payed for the pump at my station before leaving. I kept glancing over my shoulder as I gassed up the stolen car, but everything was clear so far.

After drinking half a green can of Rockstar Revolt, I was wide awake and I couldn't sit still, so I turned on the radio. I was singing along to the songs I knew and making up words of my own to the ones I didn't, steadily tapping on the steering wheel. That caffeine boost was short-lived and my eyes were drooping an hour later. I wasn't sure where I was because my phone screen was a blurry white-blue fuzz and the sky was still pitch black. So much for driving safely.

 ** _You have arrived at your destination._**

The computerized voice announced and I perked up at that. I looked out the window and saw that I already passed the town's welcome sign. After a few minutes, I was driving into another strip of stores, probably the main shopping center, and there weren't any people wandering the quiet streets. I parked in front of a closed bridal shop and took the keys out, sighing with fatigue. I adjusted the seat until it was flat to make sleeping more comfortable. I heard the zipper of my backpack unfasten and Melinoë was curling up on my stomach not a second later. Once she got comfy, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It was a shot in the dark, but my Dad could be living in the small town and that was enough to make me hopeful. He had to be here...he was all I had left. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about finding him because knocking on every door in town seemed like a bust. I'd figure it out tomorrow.

Maybe Charming was the place where all my worries would fade away, my new start. Nothing bad ever happened in small towns like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Favs and Follows! I love seeing all those email notifications ❤️

I've planned for this story to run from Season 1 to Season 3 and end around when Jimmy dies.  
Rane Quinn is patched into Redwood Original.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:  
** ** _"It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited."_**  
 **—Lewis B. Smedes**

* * *

 _...restless, obsessed with your future_  
 _And all my worries, they don't bother you_  
 _Collected, you render me useless  
_  
 _But I carry on_

 _I don't wanna say goodnight_  
 _The city comes alive when we're together_  
 _Why can't Thursday last forever?_

 _I don't wanna say goodnight_  
 _I've never been so sure_  
 _Just do it for the memories_  
 _Do it for Baltimore_

 _And do it for me_

I peeled open my eyes when I heard my acoustic _For Baltimore_ ringtone strumming to an end. The bright California sun was out and I could see people walking by the car, talking and smiling. Melinoë was on her back now and she was stretched out from my collarbone to my hips. I could see my phone on the dashboard and the red missed call symbol was on the dimming screen, Zane's name under it. I completely forgot about him yesterday night. He probably came by the house this morning and saw the mess the Spartans and their groupies made.

It was a bit past 11am, so the President wasn't going to be waking up from his hangover for a few hours. Gage knew I wasn't big on parties and he probably figured I stayed locked in my room all night. Once he'd get himself together, he'd try to coax me to come out and then he'd realize I was gone. I wasn't going back either. He wouldn't know the first place I ran off to and he didn't know any of my family.

I curled my arm so Melinoë wouldn't fall off me as I sat up and reached for my phone, but the sound of a motorcycle made me lay down again. I slid Melinoë off me and into the passenger seat, peeking out of the window to find the source of the sound. My first thought was that Gage got up earlier than I thought, noticed I was missing and he sent one of his guys east-west to see if they could find me, but everyone at that party was _trashed._ It was impossible for anyone to be up and soberly functioning before the afternoon. He wouldn't think I fled Scott's Valley either. He'd search every inch of the town first, then he'd go further.

It took another nerve-shattering minute, but the motorcycle rode by and I sighed when I saw it. An Harley-Davidson Ironhead Sportster just pulled to a stop at a red light and the driver had a flowing mane of fading-brown hair that reached his back under his helmet. He didn't have a kutte on, just a leather jacket, and he pulled off when the light changed. The only good thing about knowing Gage was that he taught me how to identify all kinds of car and motorcycle models.

I took this opportunity to scope out the streets. I definitely wasn't in Scotts Valley anymore. Most of the stores were open now and those that weren't were closed down or up for sale. The people seemed pretty cheery this morning and I saw 3 women herding a group of children across he street, telling them to hold hands until they got on the pavement. I spotted a small restaurant a few stores down and my stomach growled at the thought of food.

I grabbed my backpack and peeled open one of the wet cat food cans, sitting it on the floor behind me. Melinoë mewled and uncurled from the seat to follow the scent of food. I found a few magazines in the glove compartment and ripped some pages out to make a temporary bathroom for her on the floor.

 **"I'll be back, Melinoë. Be good."** I cracked the back windows to let her get some air, locked the doors and made my way down the street, keeping my head down.

The restaurant turned out to be nicely sized diner and I took a seat at a single table near the window. There was a menu on the table and I picked out what I wanted just as a waitress, Laney, came to greet me. I ordered a ham and cheese toastie, 3 chicken fingers, a vanilla cappuccino and an Oreo bingsu. Laney looked impressed by my big order, but smiled and went to take it to the chef.

I kept my eyes outside as I ate and I was looking at every face that walked by. I didn't know what Gage was doing or if he knew I was gone already and that was making me nervous. I remembered Zane called me earlier and I took my phone out, texting him.

 _M: where ru?_

As soon as I sent it, my phone was ringing again, but I declined it and I got a text from him.

 _Z: where the hell are_ you? _Gage and his guys are passed out at ur place and it's trashed_

 _M: i snuck out last night. i'm in a different town now, Charming. i'm gonna be safe here_

 _Z: you shouldn't be alone babe, Gage could be looking for you_

 _M: i'll be fine. i have my gun. i'll check-in when i can, no phone calls and delete these texts_

 _Z: smart girl. keep your GPS off and be careful Marci_

I smiled at Zane's concern and deleted our conversation, making sure my location service was off like he said. I didn't know how good Gage's Intelligence Officer was at tracking people down, but I didn't want to take any chances. I should probably cut my phone off and just get a prepaid, that seemed safer. I'd have to ditch the car too. I had a feeling it was going to get reported stolen by noon and I didn't need the cops on my ass right now.

With my meal done, I left $50 on the table and hoped Laney would enjoy her tip. As I was leaving, I spotted a pair of tan aviators sitting on the edge of an empty table and I took them, putting them on. When I got outside, I heard a bell ding and a male's voice calling in thanks. Across the street, I saw a man coming out of a firebrick and tan building that had 'Floyd's Barbershop' written in cursive on the front. I should probably get a haircut and maybe dye it a new color just in case a Spartan came riding through town. I had enough money to check myself into a motel and get by for the rest of the month, maybe a few weeks into the next month. I'd have to get another job soon.

Something about the man had my full attention though; I refused to let him out of my sight. He had dark shades on, but he slid them down to rest on his neck. Everything around me stopped then. The people passing by faded into invisible, mute ghosts, the cars and their sounds vanished too. Hell, I couldn't even hear the chirp of a bird anymore. All my senses were locked on those eyes, those all too familiar dark olive-green eyes that were a _perfect_ match to mine.

Holy shit, was that...was _that_ my Dad?

His hair was much shorter than it was in any of the pictures or when he was still around and I could see the graying strands starting to root out against the dark-brown. He must've went in the shop to get some goatee maintenance because he was running his fingers over his chin as he looked in the store's window. With his back to me, I saw his kutte and it had the same decals on it from my memory. Christ, that was him...

I saw Dad smile at his reflection before he pulled his shades back on and started down the street, but his head turned to follow a curvy honey-blonde that passed him. He was walking backwards and he slyly whistled at the woman. She turned around and smiled in response, waving at him.

Dad walked backwards a few more feet and mounted a Harley-Davidson Dyna Street Bob. Dad looked right at home on that bike and I could see the Anarchy symbol on the tank. He just fastened the chin strap to his helmet and his bike roared to life. There were 3 cars coming down the road, but the one in front slowed to a stop to let him come out. His club must have this town trained.

I dashed back to my stolen car and shoved the keys in the ignition, flowing after Dad and hearing Melinoë's empty can hit one of the doors. She was lounging on the rear package tray and blocking my view of everything behind me. As I followed Dad, I noticed how his head would almost imperceptibly turn to look at his mirrors. He was keeping an eye out for someone tailing him. On that note, I made sure to keep 2 cars between us or cut down a different street to meet up with him on another.

After another 15 minutes or so of driving, Dad went through the opened blue and white gate of a lot. I watched him neatly line his bike up with a row of others and he dismounted. There were 2 buildings on the huge space. One had a few metal shades and I could see mechanics working on cars inside them, so that must be an auto repair shop. The red 'Teller-Morrow Automotive' stamped across the sign on the roof really gave it away.

Dad went into the building across from that though. I saw 'Sons of Anarchy' on a grill next to the door he went in. That had to be the clubhouse and I knew I wasn't getting in there. Another thing Gage taught me was that an un-patched person couldn't just waltz into an MC hangout and walk out alive. Randoms, as his club called the people who hangout there, were only allowed at night when they were hosting a party and the Doxies knew better than to even touch the doorknob without having a Spartan's hand on their ass.

Another leather covered back caught my attention and the tall man just ducked into the connecting office, leaving the red door open. I just found my way in. I pulled into the lot and parked my car between a Chevy Cavalier and a chewed up Dodge Neon that's probably seen better days. I swiftly walked across the lot and was making a beeline for the office, feeling the cold metal of my gun on my lower back.

When I got to the office, the man was bent down to look at a few papers on the desk and he had another one in his hand. His gray hair was practically white and there were no other strands of color. It was short and cropped up, a mix of looking wild, yet managed at the same time. The man sighed and put his hand flat on the desk, letting me see the shiny gold watch around his wrist.

 **"You here for a pickup?"** He asked and his deep voice made me stiff. His tone was casual and calm, but there was an almost natural gist of authoritativeness too. When I didn't answer, he glanced at me and his eyes were an impossible shade of aged powder-blue. The man gave me a once-over and softly huffed, smirking. **"Lemme guess, you took Daddy's very expensive Pagani to a party with your friends, got wasted, totaled it and you need someone to fix it or he's gonna skin you alive. How off am I?"**

 **"Completely."** I answered with a small smile and the man chuckled, coming over to me with his hand out. The guy was a goddamn giant too, 6 foot or up.

 **"Clay Morrow."**

 **"Marceline."** I shook his hand and he leaned on the wall next to a key holder.

 **"What brings you to my little repair shop, Marceline?"**

 **"I'm looking for someone, one of your members...uh, sir."** I quickly added the formal way of addressing him when I saw that President patch on his kutte. He was First 9 too and that was high ranking. Clay glanced down at his patch and the look he was giving me now was somewhere between mistrustful and vigilant. The chill mood was dead and I was glad I had shades on to hide my nervous eyes. **"I hope it won't be too much trouble to find one of them."**

 **"You're looking for a Son."** He stated in a flat tone. **"Which one?"**

 **"Filip."** I squeaked out, feeling like a mouse trapped in a room with a lion. Clay's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but relaxed.

 **"Chibs."** He said and it sounded like he was correcting me. I guess that's what they nicknamed Dad and I wondered how he got it. **"What do you need with him?"**

 **"It's kinda personal. We've got history though."**

 **"You knocked up?"**

 **"What? No!"** I took a step back and mindlessly put a hand over my stomach, looking at Clay like he was insane. **"I didn't mean an** ** _intimate_** **history. I'm not some washed up one-night stand looking for Child Support. I just** ** _really_** **need to talk to him and I saw him go inside your MC's clubhouse. I don't want to disrespect you or the club, so I was hoping you could escort me inside."**

 **"You know a lot about motorcycle clubs."** Clay pondered with a slight tilt of his head. **"I've never seen you around town. Where'd you say you were from?"**

 **"I didn't."** I said in a more confident voice because I knew we were going to be playing 20 Questions if I kept giving into his interrogation. **"I need to talk to Filip."**

 **"You** ** _need_** **to tell me what the hell your business here is."** Clay quipped back and pushed off the wall to stand in front of me. I knew he was trying to intimidate me with his size and it was working, but I didn't let how edgy I was show. **"Nobody calls a Son by his first name except his Mother, his Old Lady and his parole officer and Chibs doesn't mess with jailbait, so what's your game? Those field rat Mayans send you here to weasel your way in and get info on us, think a piece of pussy's gonna turn shit upside down? Or are you a goddamn fed trying to-"**

Clay stopped his venting when he felt where my pistol was aimed, right on the crotch of his jeans. This was another thing Zane taught me, aim somewhere out of your target's eyesight because they won't try to grab your gun and if it's a man, go straight for their junk. Granted, my face was on fire and I had to look like a steamed lobster, but I still kept my toughest poker-face on.

 **"I need to talk to Filip."** I sternly repeated and Clay nodded.

We walked side-by-side to the clubhouse and I was using his kutte to conceal my gun, which was now aimed on his liver. Clay was keeping calm too, wasn't making any signals or eye gestures to anyone. He even waved to a group of Randoms sitting at one of the picnic tables. When we finally got inside the clubhouse, we were in a bar and it was vacant; there were pool tables and faux leather sofas scattered around with club-related decorations everywhere else. A sliding patio door led into a kitchen and the wall across from it was full of mugshots. Between them was a hallway and I wondered where it led to. I saw a pair of pure leather doors that looked like they were hiding something important behind them.

Gage's clubhouse was pretty much the same and I knew those doors led to the MC's meeting place when they'd discuss sensitive topics. With the Spartans, Ceremonies would be called and the members would rally in the Alter. I wondered if the Sons had rooms in here like the Spartan's did. Their clubhouse had 2 levels. The first was the bar and the second was like entering a hotel hallway because there were seemingly endless red doors to rooms up there.

 **"Sit."** I asked politely and pointed to a seat. Clay sat down, still looking very calm, and I took the time to try to explain myself. **"I don't wanna hurt you or anybody else, I'm not a mole and I'm not spying for another MC. I don't even know who these Mayan people are. I'm just here to talk to someone, honest."**

 **"Okay."** He simply answered and I felt like he thought I was feeding him bullshit. At least I tried.

 **"Where's Filip, the rest of your guys?"**

 **"We had a pretty late night yesterday, boys are probably sleeping in."** He pointed to the hallway, so that must be where their rooms were. **"I'd tell you to go back there, but I'm pretty sure there's some X-rated activities going on, wouldn't wanna scar you or anything."**

 **"Call him, please."** Clay glanced up at me and I raised the gun to his head, locking my jaw. Kindness gets you nowhere. **"Get him out here now."**

Without looking away from me, Clay whistled and it sounded like one someone would use to hail a taxi. He only did it once and it echoed through the quiet space. I heard a few doors opening and feet getting closer to us. I stood behind Clay and had my gun pressed into his back. If I had to shoot him, which I really didn't want to do, the bullet would go straight through to his heart and he'd be done. Without a President, there's no order.

Once the Sons were here, I got to see the bunch of them. The first man I saw had curly black hair and a cleanly shaven face, the only hair being on his upper lip and a small patch under his bottom one. He had blue eyes too, but his were verging on a violent shade of aquamarine.

There was a heavyset man with wavy salt-and-pepper hair and beard. Another goddamn giant was wearing a black beanie, but he had golden-brown hair and a beard. Next to him was a handsome sandy-blond who's hair fell to the tops of his shoulders and he looked a lot like Kurt Cobain in my opinion. I didn't know if any of these men were related, but it looked like the blond could be Clay's son.

There was another man wearing a kutte that looked like it was made of denim. He had nasal cannulas in his nose, so the dark green pouch on his side was his oxygen tank. I could see his patches from here and he had a First 9 patch like Clay, but I could tell he was much older. Next to him was a chocolate-eyed man with a mohawk and tribal tattoos on either side of his shaved head. The guy next to him looked like he was the youngest of the group. His hair was a mix of blond and copper and I noticed the 'Prospect' patch on his kutte.

Excluding the Prospect, all the men had rings on their fingers or cuffs on their wrist and I could see a tattoo on their forearms or poking from the neckline of their shirts. There was a sense of power, danger and everything bad discharging from those men. Granted, the mohawk guy and the Prospect looked like the least harmful of the bunch, but looks can be deceiving.

Excluding the man in the denim kutte, the Sons were trying their damnedest to eye-fuck me from behind Clay and they'd smirk when I'd look at them. The sandy-blond and 2nd behemoth of a man looked like they were in cahoots with one another and already had something planned with me being in the middle of it. The dark-haired man though, who now had his hands on his belt, I couldn't stare at him longer than a second because his eyes were viciously dominating and I felt like I shouldn't be even _looking_ at him, that I shouldn't be anywhere near him.

Dad came out last and made his way to the front of the cluster next to the mohawk guy, his eyes narrowing a bit when he looked at me.

 **"Chibs, you have a very determined visitor."** Clay announced smoothly and Dad quirked an eyebrow, but smirked back at the other men as he came a bit closer.

 **"What can for ya', love?"** He asked and I could still see that déjà vu expression in his eyes.

I couldn't say anything to him, nothing sounded right. Just being near him again was a bit overwhelming, but I loved the feeling of it. After all this time, my Dad, the only blood I had left, was standing right in front of me and I was speechless. He obviously didn't know I was his daughter because he was half looking at me like a wolf about to devour a lamb and half in unknown familiarity. Then again, he couldn't see my eyes and it's been practically _10 years_ since he last saw me. I left my bag in the car, so I couldn't show him any baby pictures. Once he'd scan his memory, he'd probably think I was Rose. I inherited almost all of her traits, but I had his eyes and his dark hair prevented me from being a vibrant ginger.

As my thought process continued, I paled. What if this man wasn't who I thought he was? What if I was just making a goddamn fool of myself and just got into a shit-ton of trouble with _another_ motorcycle club?

What if my Dad...was dead? What if this man's name was _Philip_ and he had no connection to me whatsoever? I didn't have any facts to prove that this guy could be my Dad. He had a Scottish burr, sure, but he could just be a random Scotsman that came to California and joined this MC. My Dad could've stayed in this small town for a few years, then went off to join another club or start a whole new life. We shared the same eyes, but that could just be a coincidence.

This _had to be_ my Dad. I felt like I knew him, that I was _attached_ to him. His hair was shorter, but I remembered his loving face and those eyes were way too familiar. He had the scars too. I remembered asking him why he had those painful gouges in his cheeks and he solemnly told me that a monster of a man gave them to him, gave him a Glasgow Grin and took away the life he used to live. With my childhood in mind, I remembered something else, what he did almost every night.

 _ **"Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes**_  
 _ **Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise**_  
 _ **My Marci's asleep...by thy murmuring stream**_  
 _ **Flow gently...sweet Afton...disturb not her dream"**_

The sweet lullaby made tears instantly fill my eyes, but that was the only surefire thing I could think of to get Dad to hit the nail on the head. He'd sing that to me when I had to go down for a nap or at bedtime and his thick brogue made it that much better to hear. He sometimes sang himself to sleep. I adored his Scottish drawl, but I don't think my secondhand accent wasn't anywhere as good as his natural one.

Dad was blankly staring at me now and his eyes just narrowed in what looked to be suspicion or annoyance. I knew he was thinking about Rose. I saw the Sons exchange a few questioning looks at each other, faintly whispering to one another and shrugging at each other. I took the sunglasses off and stuck them into the pocket of my hoodie. Dad slightly shook his head in disbelief and his eyes were glossed with tears now.

 **"Hi, Da."** I smiled, biting my lip to stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

 **"...Marceline..."** He sadly breathed out and I nodded. Dad started smiling and with a few long strides, he had me in his arms in a tight hug. The tears were nonstop now and I was practically bawling into his shoulder. _**"**_ ** _Chriosd uile-chumhachdaich, aig a 'coimhead thu_** **.* My beautiful little girl. Let me see you, Marci."**

Dad pulled me back and there were still tears running down his cheeks, but he was smiling. He cupped my face in his warm hands and kept wiping away the tears with his thumbs as his eyes scanned every inch of my face. I was doing the same thing to him, committing his doting face to memory. Dad slowly lost his smile as he looked me over. He wasn't frowning and there was joy in his eyes, but he looked a bit doleful.

 **"Ya' look just like your Ma..."** He quietly sighed and I bit back the insults I wanted to spit about _Rose._ He was giving me a complement, so I wasn't going to disrespect it. **"She bring you here?"**

 **"She died a few years ago...overdose."** I lied.

 **"She told me she moved back to her Ma's in Rhode Island, took ya' along."** Dad's eyebrows were pulled together in confusion, but I just got an answer to one of the big questions I had for him. Rose lied to him about where we were and that's why he never came back. He thought we were long gone. **"What are you doin' here?"**

 **"I need help, Da, protection."**

 **"From what?"**

 **"...another MC..."** Dad's expression deadpanned then and I took a small step back.

 **"Jesus Christ, the hell are ya' doin' with that?"** He took my gun from me and quickly unloaded the magazine.

 **"I told you she was very determined. Girl was ballsy enough to take me at gunpoint."** Clay added and I heard a lot more Jesus Christ's from the other Sons.

I apologized to Clay again, but he smiled and waved it off. It seemed like he was fine with me now, no more distrustful looks, and I was grateful for it. Dad sat me down and asked me to explain what the hell was going on. I started from the beginning too, from when he left, briefly through Rose's downwards spiral, the first day I met Gage and I spent a long time on his wild mood changes. I told him as much as I knew about the Spartans, but it wasn't much. Gage told me the basics of his club, the patches and what they mean. I didn't know what kind of illegal ties they had or exactly what they got into, but I was pretty sure they were into gunrunning because there was a history of related charges.

As I told my tale, the other Sons gradually made their way over and were listening to my every word. Those flirty looks were gone, every man in this room had a look of familiarity or protection in their eyes, and I remembered what Gage said about clubs like this. Brotherhood was the heart of it and the members loved each other as such. Brothers at arms, one Spartan's family is another Spartan's family and that meant every Spartan's kindred was connected to their club whether they wanted to be or not. I think that's what was happening now. Since I was Dad's family, these guys were my family now.

After I told Dad about Zane, I tried to lighten the mood with a few stories on Ms. Lavinia and Maisie's love triangle, which got a few chuckles. Dad looked like he was deep in thought now. He wasn't trying to frown, but the corners of his lips were tugged down.

 **"You said they call themselves Spartans?"** The stout man asked and I nodded.

 **"I don't think Scotts Valley's the original charter. They've got another club in Pagosa Springs, Colorado."**

 **"Never heard of 'em."**

 **"That means they're a bullshit MC."** Clay added and the Sons wickedly smiled. He came next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. **"Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything, darlin'. You're under SAMCRO's protection and we ain't gonna let anything happen to you. If a Spartan so much as puts his big toe into Charming, we'll know."**

The rest of the Sons gave their approval and I smiled at their generosity. After taking their President at gunpoint, they could've thrown me out on my ass and told me to hit the road or worse, but they didn't. They welcomed me into their club and were going to keep me safe from one serious threat.

 **"I think this would be a good time to make introductions."** Dad said and stood.

He pointed to each of the men and named them: Bobby 'Elvis' Munson, Piney and Opie Winston, Juice Ortiz, Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Tig Trager and the Prospect was Half-Sack. Bobby was the club Secretary, Opie was their go-to man for explosives and Piney was his Dad as well as a founding member of this club. Jax was Vice President, Juice was their Intelligence Officer and Tig was their Sergeant-At-Arms, which was a good explanation as to why I felt like we shouldn't be on the same planet.

 **"Why do you call him Half-Sack?"** I asked, noticing how the Prospect had the weirdest name of them all.

 **"Keep your goddamn pants on, Prospect, and I'd better not see 'em droppin' around her."** Dad said in a warming tone, pointing his finger at the youngest man, and I saw Half-Sack take his hands off his belt, making the other Sons laugh. **"It's exactly what the name implies, kid lost a nut to a grenade while he was in service."** I looked to Half-Sack again and he smiled at me. He looked like a really nice guy and I smiled back, feeling a faint blush on my cheeks.

 **"You got any bags, sweetheart?"** Tig kindly asked and I remembered Melinoë sitting in the car we took.

 **"Oh, yeah. They're in the backseat of a...stolen Civic."** Tig's eyebrows went up as he smiled at me and the other Sons had the same reaction...except for Dad.

I dug in my pocket for the keys and gave them to Tig. He called Half-Sack to help him and I didn't miss how he glanced over his shoulder at me before he left. The rest of the Sons piled out, but Dad sat down and had an eyebrow quirked, half-smiling at me.

 **"You** ** _stole_** **a car?"**

 **"How else did you expect me to get here, hitchhiking? It was the middle of the night and there aren't any buses coming through Charming. I didn't even know this place existed."** Dad chuckled at me and it made me smile. I'd be hearing that more often and I was looking forward to it.

 **"How'd ya' figure I was here?"**

 **"Memories..."** I said softly, smiling as I looked down at my lap. I looked at Dad and he was smirking at me. **"You and Rose were arguing one night and I was watching. I remembered the insignia on your kutte and you said you were going to your new family in Charming."**

 **"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Marci."** He put his hand over mine and scooted his chair closer. His arm went around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his stomach, basking in the feeling of being with him again. I could feel Dad's fingers stroking my hair and he'd kiss my head every few seconds. **"None of it was your fault, why we were fightin' or why I left. Rose and I...we just weren't meant to work and I rushed into a relationship with her. I was just tryin' to forget everythin'...b-but you aren't a mistake, Marceline. I wanted you, just not Rose."**

Dad heavily sighed and I was silent, just listening to his calm heartbeat. I never thought I was the problem between them, but I did want to know why they fell apart. From what Dad said, there wasn't ever any love between them and when I came along, things changed. I knew Dad loved me, he always has, and I'll never doubt that for a second. Rosemary never did, she was never attached to me like most mothers are to their first child. Maybe she knew a baby would make Dad pay less attention to her, but gave him a child because he wanted one. She loved him for sure, but it wasn't in a healthy way. I remembered what he said about having another family before us and I wondered what he meant by that. Maybe he was in another club before this one.

The door to the clubhouse slammed open and I was on my feet, gun aimed at the sound with Dad right next to me, pistol in hand. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was trying not to start hyperventilating. Gage couldn't have found me _that_ quickly, could he?! Half-Sack didn't seem to mind us because he ran straight to the kitchen and I heard the clattering of pots and pans in there, but he ran out with a stockpot. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

I needed to calm down. Charming was a _tiny_ town hidden within the _163,696 square miles_ of California and it was under the Sons' thumb. I'm sure they knew every face that inhabited the town and if something went down, they'd be the first to know. They had eyes and ears everywhere, probably had the cops under their control. This place was safe and unnoticeable and run by a powerful motorcycle club that nobody would dare to disrespect or go against. I was safe here and Gage wasn't going to find me.

 **"That Zane fella,"** Dad started and we sat down again. He took my pistol and was inspecting it in his hands, looking impressed by the design. **"He teach you to use a gun?"**

 **"Yeah, got me that one to carry all the time. There's another clip in my bag and-"**

 **"Keep the goddamn lid on!"** Tig shouted and we turned around again.

He was effortlessly bringing in my few bags and when I saw a can of cat food sticking out of the top, I remembered Melinoë. Ever since Gage's been around, she figured out that the scent of leather means something loud and bad is about to happen. On the single encounter they got to meet, Melinoë scratched Gage's arms and hands up pretty badly and they've hated each other since. My sweet kitty wasn't mean to anyone and she loved Zane, but she lashes out when she smells leather.

When Half-Sack came in, he had the pot and one arm was over the top, but it was shaking. I started to hear Melinoë's fierce yowling and hissing, piecing together that one of them got acquainted with her. Half-Sack put the pot on the ground and Tig practically jumped 20 feet to get on top of the bar. Hell, Half-Sack got up there with him. Melinoë hissed again and must've hit the lid because it flipped off. She jumped out and the first thing I noticed was her bristled tail.

 **"I'm a very big fan of pussy, but I'm gonna pass on that one."** Tig said and Melinoë arched her back, hissing at him. **"That cat is** ** _exactly_** **why I'm a dog lover."**

 **"Melinoë, it's okay."** I cooed and got on my knees on the floor with my hand out to her. **"C'mere, sweetheart."**

She made a grumbling sound, but lowered her arched back and quickly dashed into my lap, keeping her eyes on the men atop the bar. Tig and Half-Sack got down, but kept a safe distance between the curled ball of fuzz in my arms.

 **"Marg-a-lo?"** Tig asked. **"The hell does that mean? 'Satan' in Latin?"**

 **"Melinoë, the Goddess of ghosts."** Half-Sack spoke up from behind him and that made Tig turn around with a curious eyebrow perked. **"She's a chthonic nymph who's responsible for nightmares and madness. Every night, she rises from the Underworld to terrify humans and she supervises the restless souls that walk the Earth."**

 **"Cat's named after the Grim Reaper's sister, got it."** Tig dismissed Half-Sack's perfect explanation and went down the hall where Clay said the rooms were, Dad following.

 **"How'd you know that?"** I asked as Half-Sack crouched on the floor to get the pot. He put the lid inside and looked at me, confusion on his face. **"Melinoë's name, the meaning behind it."**

 **"I used to read about stuff like that. Mysticism, Greek gods and goddesses, folklore. When you're deployed and surrounded by death and destruction all the time, you start to think about a lot of religious stuff, gotta find something that makes sense. I read one of the** ** _Percy Jackson_** **books too."** He stood up with the pot in his hands and smiled down at me, making me realize how much taller he was. Zane was probably 5'10 and Half-Sack probably had a good inch or so on him. I stood at 5'4 1/2 and I felt like all the men around here were skyscrapers.

 **"That's a nickname, right?"** I asked after Half-Sack motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen and put the pot away. **"You're name's really not Half-Sack...is it?"**

 **"No, it's Kip."** He smiled at me again and leaned on the stove, tucking his hands under his arms. He gave Melinoë a wary glance and I could feel her soft growl in her chest, so I pet her to keep her calm. **"Chibs is my sponsor. I used to come here to shoot pool and he asked me if I wanted to Prospect. He told me about his 5 months as a field medic and I told him about my time in service and when I lost a nuts to an aper frag. He didn't believe me, so I showed him and the rest of the guys found out about it. Tig actually came up with the name. He's...different."**

 **"How different?"**

 **"Like, you'd wake up in the middle of the night to pee and he'd be petting your face, hovering above you with a gag ball in his mouth and holding a turkey baster full of his jizz, different."** We both laughed and I couldn't begin to imagine how strange that man was. **"There's another member you haven't met yet, Quinn. He doesn't talk much, but he's a nice guy. Then there's the Nomad, Happy. That's his real name too."**

 **"What's wrong with him?"**

 **"A lot. Tig's even scared of him and that means something."** Kip looked a little nervous just talking about Happy and I wondered how off that man was.

If the Nomad man was weirder than Tig, he had to be a very unbalanced dude. I could only guess that the guy was a colossal man with devilish face tattoos, a scar over his eye and looked like a goddamn leviathan. Kip said Tig was afraid of the man and I couldn't imagine a Sergeant-At-Arms fearing anything.

I figured that a Nomadic Son was equivalent to a Drifter in Spartan terms. The members don't belong to one charter and they freely traveled between any branch within the clubs scattered across the map or they're called to one club to act as more muscle or protection them when a big problem arises. Gage says all the Drifters he's met were more like mercenaries and they were usually called upon when something tortuous needed to happen because they were ruthless, emotionless killers who loved money. A Prospect must be a Toady, but the Spartans always called the hopeful men wanting to wear their leather toads and they put them though hell before considering letting them join their club. I wondered if Kip's been going through the same thing.

I heard Dad calling me and Kip led the way to his voice, leading us down the hall. We came to a split in the corridor. If we rounded the corner, there were doors to rooms on either side and if we kept going straight, there was a bathroom at the other end. When we rounded around the corner, I saw a cutout in the wall and stopped to drool at what was sitting inside it. A turquoise 1946 Harley-Davidson Knucklehead was on display and it had a steady gleam to it as if it were given a daily polish. I've never seen such a beautiful bike in my life and now that I've seen this one, I don't think another one could compare to its beauty. This had to be the golden chariot of motorcycles.

 **"Who's the lucky man that owns this bike?"** I asked and Kip chuckled.

 **"JT, John Teller, the founder of this club. This was Jax's Dad's bike. He died in '93, crashed into a semi-truck on 580. He lasted 2 days after the crash 'cause, according to Gem, Teller's do not die easy, they die bloody."**

With that, Kip put his hand on the clutch closer to him and lightly grabbed it. He closed his eyes and I realized he was paying respect to the rider, to John. When Kip opened his eyes again, he looked at me with a smile and I wondered if I should show some respect to the dead. John was the founding father of the Sons of Anarchy and his name shouldn't be forgotten or scorned.

I decided to honor the man and reached out for the grip, but movement caught my attention and I stuffed my hand into my front pocket. Jax was coming down the hall at a steady pace, but slowed to a saunter when he saw us. He looked at my hand, then the bike and finally, at my eyes.

 **"You can touch it if you want, darlin'."** He smiled with an unlit cigarette around his lips. **"I'm sure JT wouldn't mind."**

With the newfound permission I was granted, I gently grabbed the grip and closed my eyes. I mentally told John that I thought his bike was stunning, thanked him for creating this club because my Dad had a family and that I hoped he was resting peacefully. When I opened my eyes, I smiled at the beautiful ride and released the grip.

 **"You fixed it?"** I asked, turning to Jax. I almost missed how his eyes quickly shot up to mine and his eyebrows came down, a confused look on his face. **"The bike. Kip said John crashed into a semi."**

 **"Did little** ** _Kippy_** **tell you that?"** He asked and his tone was teasing towards the younger man. I looked over my shoulder and Kip dismissively shrugged at the blond, looking a little irritated. **"Me and Ope fixed it. Took a whole summer, but it was worth it."**

 **"You guys did a damn good job. It looks beautiful."**

 **"Thanks."** He smiled again. **"You know how to ride, darlin'?"**

I was gazing at the bike again, but I turned to Jax when he asked me that. The way he said 'ride' stood out against his other words because it sounded deep and...sultry. And the way _darling_ rolls off his lips was something else. It was almost intoxicating to hear.

I started stuttering and that turned me into the rambling mess I was, but Jax was smiling at it. That didn't help me in the slightest bit, but I heard Dad call me again and jumped at the opportunity to get away from Jax. I quickly scampered down the hall and into a room where the door was already opened.

I set Melinoë down and she bolted under the fold-out bed. Dad was getting the pillows off the floor to put them on the bed and I looked around the room. There were posters of retro pin-up models, some on motorcycles while others were half-naked on the hood of cars, tapped on the walls, a short dresser, a half-closed reach-in closet, an awning window to the right of the bed over the nightstand and a worn recliner. I saw a cracked open door on the right side of the room and the white tiled floor, so that must be the bathroom.

I was about to go see how comfy that armchair was, but my shoulder brushed something when I took a step. I thought it was the wood of the door, but it was Kip and it was then that I realized I dragged him down the hall with me in my retreating from Jax. I had his hand gently clutched in mine, fingers intertwined and everything. I looked at him and he was already looking down at me with a calm expression, relaxed even.

I unlaced our fingers and ducked my head down to let my hair hide my reddening cheeks from him. Jesus, I haven't been here 24 hours and I'm blushing more now than I have in my entire life.

 **"Alright, Marci."** Dad sighed as he placed the last pillow and straightened up, groaning when he pushed his hands into his back to get the kinks out. **"This is my room and it's yours for the time bein'. I've got a 1 bedroom apartment and I know you'll need your space, so I'm gonna look for a bigger place. I don't want ya' there alone, so you're gonna crash in here and be around your family."**

 **"I think** ** _some_** **of them overlooked that family bit."** I muttered and Kip snickered, making me glance up at him.

 **"Look how pretty you are, love. I wouldn't be surprised if a fight broke out over ya'."** Dad chuckled and I didn't know he heard me. **"The boys are harmless. If they're pissin' you off, give 'em a good punch in the sack and they'll back off for sure."**

 **"You're allowing me to go around giving these guys nut-punches?"** I asked, giggling.

 **"Yeah, everyone 'cept him."** He pointed to Kip. **"Lad's only got one nut left, can't have you bustin' the last of his manhood. Unpack, get settled and find Juice after. I want you to talk to him about that Spartan MC and we'll see if he can't get some dirt on 'em."**

I nodded and Dad came over to hug me tight. He pinched the tip of my nose and smiled at me before leaving, patting Kip on the shoulder. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just waved and rushed down the hall after Dad. I started unpacking and as I did, I couldn't get Kip off my mind.

He was the only one I've had a conversation with since I've been here and he's been really nice to me, but something was keeping him in my head.

* * *

 **Translations come from Google Translate, so the accuracy is iffy and I used Scots Gaelic for Chibs' native language  
** _ ***Christ Almighty, look at you**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
 _ **"Set fire to the broken pieces; start anew."**_  
 **―Lauren DeStefano, Sever**

* * *

I just finished unpacking my clothes and I had them folded in Dad's dresser. He cleaned it out, so I guess he was making room for me. I only managed to get 2 pairs of shoes in my bag and other than the red low-tops on my feet, I had my favored black combat boots and my nebula SK8-HI Vans. The bare prescription bottle of Librium was on top of my laptop, that I somehow managed to grab in my haste, on the dresser. I decided to keep my photos and art stuff in their bags next to the dresser.

I sat on the bed and leaned forward to look under it, seeing Melinoë's eyes. I knew she wasn't going to come out from under there unless she was hungry or had to go to the bathroom. I was grateful I taught her how to use a toilet because I didn't bring her litter box and I didn't want her stinking up Dad's room. If I knew how the Spartans were, I knew the Sons mainly used these dorm rooms to get laid and I didn't want to repel any of Dad's feminine attention.

I knew I was supposed to talk to Juice about Gage and his guys. I didn't know if he was in his dorm or out in the bar, but I wish I knew because I wanted to plan a route to avoid Jax at all costs. I didn't have it out for the guy, but he just seemed like a... _sexual_ person. He practically reeked of pussy and Gage was the same way, always smelling like he just walked out of a brothel.

I sucked it up and got off the surprisingly comfy bed. What I'd really like to do is change into something comfortable, play some tunes and start drawing. I had things to do though. I crouched on the carpeted floor and put my hand under the bed in front of Melinoë. I felt her paw on my hand and I smiled.

 **"I'll be back later, okay?"** I promised and I felt her paw patting my hand. Melinoë was a very smart cat and I talked to her all the time, so she probably understood English.

I got up and stepped out, going down the hall. I had to stop at John's bike again because that Harley was just too damn gorgeous. I'd love to take a ride on it. Gage gave me a few lessons, but Zane was the one who actually taught me how to ride a motorcycle. I liked when he'd drive though. I could hug his back and just breathe him in. Zane always smelled like the Viktor & Rolf Spicebomb cologne he always wore and I adored it. It was masculine, but not too powerful and classy. It gave Zane that bad boy gentleman aura that constantly reminded me of James Bond, but it reflected his personality because he really was a sweetheart. Jeez, I missed him so much already...

I went out to the main area and saw Piney at the bar with Tig and Kip was behind it. Tig was leaning on the bar and when he took his shot back, he saw me.

 **"Hey, darlin'."** He smiled and waved me over, catching the attention on the other men. Tig slid out to let me sit in the stool he was standing in front of and told Kip to make me something. **"You settle in okay?"**

 **"Yeah, the room's cozy. Melinoë decided that she doesn't wanna come out from under the bed though."**

 **"That your sister?"** Piney asked and I turned in my stool to him. Kip was mixing something in a shaker with his back to me. Piney took a shot of what I'm sure was Scotch and looked at me. Now that I was close to him, there was nothing stopping the husky musk of an earthly weed emitting from him and I wouldn't be surprised if I got a secondhand buzz. **"How many rugrats does your Pop have running around?"**

 **"Melinoë is the demon cat she adopted from Satan."** Tig explained from over my head. **"That is one pussy that could use a good fucking."**

 **"You don't have a filter, do you?"**

 **"Filter for what?"**

 **"There's a teenage girl right in front of you and you're cussin' like a sailor."**

 **"Technically, I** ** _am_** **a sailor."** Tig's arm stretched out next to me and his sleeve was rolled up. On his forearm, I saw a tattoo of a naked woman laying on a dagger and it looked like the kind of ink men would get if they served our country. **"And what's wrong with cursing? It enhances conversations, especially 'fuck'. That's my favorite word, it goes with everything."**

 **"Tig-"**

 **"No, no, really. It works with** ** _everything._** **'How the fuck are ya'? When the fuck did that happen? Get the fuck outta my face. Suck my fucking dick, bitch.'"**

 **"Tig!"**

 **"Hold on, there's a few more. 'I fucking love you. Go fuck yourself. Where's my fucking money? Who the fuck do you think you are?' And one of my most favored lines, 'Fuck off!' See? Perfect."**

 **"It's not chivalrous to curse in front of a lady."** Piney chastised and winked at me before taking another shot.

Piney and Tig started arguing because Tig believed he was the _prime_ example of a gentleman and I was just smiling at their bickering. The Sons weren't anything like the Spartans. Gage's guys joked around, but I could feel the love between these men. It wasn't as evident around the Spartan clubhouse.

Something smooth touched my finger and I looked forward, seeing a Collins glass in front of me. The rim was coated in sugar and the liquid was a cherry red. It looked pretty good, but I wasn't sure what it was. I was used to drinking beer and taking a couple shots of Jack or Tequila, but I've never had a real drink before. Hell, I wasn't even old enough to drink.

 **"It's a Crushed Velvet."** Kip said and I looked up at him, seeing him smile.

 **"Like the ones at the Hard Rock Café?"**

 **"Exactly. The guys don't care for anything that doesn't burn when it goes down or comes out, but I keep a few safe recipes tucked back here."** He nodded behind him and I saw a small black box with flashcards in it. **"It tastes pretty good."**

I grabbed the thick column of the glass and gave it a smell. It smelled like cherries and sweetness, like some kind of candy. I brought the rim of the glass to my lips and took a testing amount. It was like drinking a liquid cherry Jolly Rancher and I loved it. Zane's let me have a few Long Island Iced Teas and I was pretty used to them because they didn't taste like liquid acid, but this was even better!

 **"Whoa. Easy, easy."** Kip chuckled and tugged the glass from my lips. **"There's Gin in there. Take too much back at once and you'll have a hangover before you finish. Not fun."**

I smiled at Kip and set the glass down. I felt some of the sugar on my lips and I ran my tongue over them, tasting the sweet crystals. I looked up at Kip and saw that he was focused on my mouth, his pupils expanding for a second. When he looked at my eyes, he smirked and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

 **"Um, have you seen Juice around?"** I asked quietly, trying to keep my voice steady. **"Dad wanted me to talk to him about Gage and the Spartans."**

 **"The hell kinda name is that for an MC?"** I heard Piney grumble and I flinched a bit when I heard his rough cough. Tig wasn't behind me anymore and when I looked around, I didn't see him anywhere in the bar. That man was like a shadow. **"I tell ya', kids don't know nothin' about keeping tradition or classical values. Still wet behind their ears and need their Mamas to wipe their asses, but they think they know every goddamn thing. How old's the President?"**

 **"Probably the same age as Jax."** Piney scoffed at me.

 **"Is there anyone in that MC that's gone through puberty for the last time?"**

 **"I think their Sergeant-At-Arms, Grimm, is the oldest around there, but he's a little younger than you and Clay. That guy is just..."** I shuddered at the thought of that deadly man. **"You guys are much...nicer looking than the Spartans. They're a pretty rough bunch."**

Piney muttered something about how the younger, naïve generation was sucking all the customary things out of the world and I was snickering with Kip. I went for that tasty drink again and Kip playfully raised an eyebrow at me. I took a few sips and set it down, getting a nod with a smile from him. Piney said he had shit to do, so he slid off his stool and pat me on the shoulder before he walked to the door.

 **"Don't worry about him. He's just a grouchy old man."** Kip reassured me and I started drinking from my glass again. **"Juice should be in his room, but give him a minute."**

 **"He's gotta Doxy back there?"**

 **"A what?"**

 **"A Doxy. You know, the women that hang around just to bang the members."**

 **"We call 'em Crow Eaters and sweetbutts around here."** I started laughing and set the cup down to prevent choking.

 **"Of all the names, you guys pick** _ **sweetbutt?**_ **"** I asked, laughing harder when he nodded.

 **"Hey, I don't even think I was born when the name was thought of."** Kip chuckled and it made me smile. He leaned on the counter and on his folded arms. **"So, where'd you come from?"**

 **"Scotts Valley. It's kinda like Charming, nobody knows it exists and the town kinda picks who lives there."**

 **"I think we made a pit-stop there on our way to San Jose. I usually go with Bobby when he does his Elvis impersonation shows and he had one over there a few months ago."**

 **"Does he have another show coming up?"**

 **"He just had a show in Salinas not too long ago. They did it last year, but I dunno if they're gonna set up a stage at Fun Town for singing acts."**

 **"What's that, an amusement park?"**

 **"Carnival. They setup once or twice a year. It's actually pretty cool. They've got rides, dunk tanks, photo booths, all the good stuff. The Sons always stop by for a day of fun. You'd love it."**

 **"Save me a spot in the photo booth?"** Kip's eyebrows tweaked a bit, but he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Kip promised we'd get some pictures and we kept talking about Charming. When I asked if there was a mall around here, he said their wasn't and the closest one was in the next town, but there were shops for me to get clothes from. Scotts Valley wasn't a huge place to live, but I found a decent mall that had whatever I wanted. It wasn't gigantic and it only had one level, but there was an amazing thrift store in there. It took a few months, but I managed to woo the main cashier at the mall's Game Stop and he'd always give me discounts when I'd go there. I thought about my job then.

I always had weekends off, but what the hell was I going to do when Monday rolled around? My boss' name was Carter and he was a really nice guy. He was recently divorced and he got to see his son a lot, not just on weekends. When he was interviewing me, he looked past my light criminal record and said he knew I'd be a hard worker. I really tried to be. I never called out and if I did, it was for something important. I could still hang out with Zane because I'd be working all morning to the afternoon. Some people hired a maid because they were having a party and they wanted their friends to think they were extremely wealthy. I've rarely been booked for a few of those spots, but Zane would always be there to pick me up.

The pay was amazing too. I've done my fair share of simple jobs like being a bagger at a grocery store, summer camp counselor, neighborhood dog walker, being a waitress at a diner and none of them were as fulfilling as my maid job. The uniform wasn't scandalous, the clients were usually kind, family-oriented people and my hours were perfect. Not to mention, I got a few appreciated benefits.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard a clacking sound and Kip was looking behind me. I turned and saw a woman coming from the hall of the dorms with Juice behind her. Judging from the black heels, tight faux-leather skirt, white halter crop top and her slightly frizzy butterscotch-blonde hair, she was a Doxy...or sweetgirl, whatever they called their whores around here.

The woman ran a hand though her hair and smiled when Juice put his arm around her waist, tugging her to the exit. When he came back inside, Kip and I were looking at him with knowing expressions.

 **"Someone just got laid."** I jested.

 **"You guys have very dirty minds. A man and a woman can't go into a room for an hour without taking their clothes off?"** Juice smirked and I shook my head, not believing a single word. **"We were just hanging out."**

 **"You're still** ** _hanging out_** **, bro."** Off instinct, I was about to look at Juice's pants, but Kip spun my stool around and I was facing him again. I heard Juice mutter a curse and I could hear him fiddling with his belt. **"I'm pretty sure you didn't wanna see that."**

 **"I didn't, thanks."** Kip smiled at me and when he looked behind me, I felt like it was safe to look at Juice. He just zipped his fly up, but he was presentable.

 **"We need to talk about those Spartan guys, right?"** He asked me and I nodded. **"My computer's in my room, come on back."**

Juice started going to his room and I slid off the stool, but looked back at Kip. He just grabbed my glass and looked like he was about to wipe the bar down. He glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back and went after Juice, just barely managing to see which door he went into. He asked me to wait in the hall for a minute and I did. I could see Dad's room from here and I was surprised to see Melinoë at the door. Her head was poking out of the crack and she was staring at me. I opened my arms to her and she experimentally put one of her paws out into the hall, but slipped back inside when she heard someone's footsteps. Opie just walked by John's bike and he slowed down a bit to look at it before he kept going.

Juice finally opened his door and I was immediately greeted by the smell of mango air freshener. I guess he was trying to tidy up in here, but his dorm wasn't very messy. His fold-out bed wasn't unfurled and there weren't any piles of clothes on the floor or rotting plates of food anywhere. His room was unusually tidy and I felt like he kept it that way.

Juice motioned for me to sit in the chair next to a desk with a computer, printer and another tower-like attachment on it. I wasn't sure, but I think it was a gaming system for computers. He sat down at the desk and unlocked the computer. He pulled up a few windows and I saw a picture of me occupying one of the screens.

 **"Chibs got me some starter info on you."** He explained and glanced at me. **"Just tell me if everything sounds right. You are Marceline...Kait-rhee-own-ah Telford."**

 **"Ka-tree-na."** I corrected because I knew he'd pronounce it wrong. Most Americans pronounce 'Caitríona' how they see it, which was always the wrong way, and the less than handful of foreign people I've met were the only ones that said it right.

 **"Yeah, that's so Irish."**

 **"I'm half** ** _Scottish."_**

 **"What's the difference?"**

 **"For starters, Scots are from** ** _Scotland_** **and Irish people are from** ** _Ireland._** **2** ** _totally_** **different places."** Juice didn't look like he believed me and he started typing on his computer. When I stole a glance at his screen, I saw him looking at Google Maps. He turned to me and I knew what he was about to say, so I pointed my finger at him. **"They aren't connected. They're both part of the UK, but they're still completely different. It's like Iceland and Greenland."**

 **"Yeah, we're so gonna talk about this later."** Juice promised and smirked at me, making me smile. **"Okay, you were born to Filip Telford and Rosemary Chandler on...hey, your birthday was last week. Your** ** _19th_** **birthday, might I add."**

 **"Don't even try it, hotshot."**

 **"Hey, I'm not old. Unlike all the sagging bags of dust around here who need to visit Mr. Blue to get riled up,** ** _I_** **am a vigorous 29-year-old."**

 **"I'll keep that in mind."** I scoffed with a dismissive shake of my head and Juice smirked at me.

We went though some more of my personal information and he even pulled up the few convictions I had. He told me he wouldn't go snitching to Dad and I was grateful for it. After we were finished with my stuff, Juice started asking about the Spartans and I gave him Gage's real name because that was the only one I knew. There were just about as many Sons in this charter as there were Spartans, but I only knew their nicknames.

Grimm had to be the oldest because there were gray hairs starting to show on his chinstrap beard. The guy was the same height as Clay, but he had a little more muscle, dirty-blond dreadlocks, silver eyes and his arms were covered with tattoos. That man's been getting shipped off to war since the day he was born and that's probably why it's not common to see him smiling or laughing. He usually stuck to Gage to protect him, but Gage was really tight with Scrap.

Scrap was the Intelligence Officer and he was probably the smartest member of the Spartans. I think he was the only one that didn't drop out of high school either. His long honey-blond locks usually hid his jade eyes, but they could pierce though your skin and right to your soul. He was really good at knowing when people were lying and he always called out their bullshit, which is why he gets into a lot of fights, hence his name. He and Gage have been friends since they were 6 and 7, nothing could separate them.

Lucky had his black hair in a taper cut and he had russet eyes. He was the club's unlicensed medic and the so-called best mechanic in California. He could fix anything someone deemed a piece of shit and the guys almost nicknamed him 'Jesus' because he could save, or end, your life with a few basic tools. He's gotten out of sticky situations with a hair's length of luck, but he did get nicked across his right eye and the pink scar was there to stay.

Dutchman was the club's Martinet and he kept the Spartans in line. He was usually the one to stop fights and he decided punishments. He was usually hanging with Grimm, but they were very different men. Dutch was one sly son of a bitch and he could convince you that he was right, even when he was _dead_ wrong. He sported a light beard and a modern mullet, but those forest-green eyes showed just how devious he was. Dutch looked like the kind of guy that's been in jail half his life and due to the prison ink occupying his chest and back, along with a few shank scars, he probably was. He reminded me of both Jax and Tig. He was a handsome man, but he was fucking crazy and he could snap your goddamn neck without a problem.

Madman Max and Beast Boy were the only blood-related brothers in the Spartans. They both had shamrock-green eyes, but Max had butterscotch-blond hair and he kept it in a faux hawk. Beast Boy's hair was dyed dark green, just like the character from _Teen Titans,_ and he had a septum piercing. He got his name from his brother because when they'd go to the Zoo as kids, all the animals would press against the glass or get vocal when Beast Boy would come around.

Madman Max managed to get on America's Most Wanted list once, but I never figured out how he got on the list and I really didn't want to know. Other than that, there are lots of videos of this man on high-speed chases and upon watching some of them, it looked like a real-life version of _Grand Theft Auto_ while Beast Boy was the asshole you'd see on YouTube doing something incredibly stupid or reckless because he was dared to do it. Needless to say, neither of the brothers were camera shy. Max and his brother didn't have specific positions, but they had deep connections with a lot of Kingpins and I'm sure that came in handy.

 **"There's no Vice Prez?"** Juice asked and I shook my head.

 **"When the President dies, doesn't ride for 3 weeks or decides to step down, his son gets the President patch. If there's no heir, the remaining members vote on who they want the next leader to be and the vote has to be unanimous before the current President can step away."**

Juice nodded, but was still typing on his computer. He said it was going to take a minute for him to dig up any dirt on the rest of the Spartans without their real names and I might have to pick out their faces, but he promised he'd get something.

 **"Is it safe for me to talk to anyone from back home?"** I asked as Juice was typing away. I wasn't sure what he was doing now.

 **"You leave a boyfriend behind?"**

 **"...no."**

 **"A girlfriend?"** I rolled my eyes at the suggestive tone in his voice.

 **"No, Juice. It's just a really close friend of mine, Zane."**

 **"Do you know his last name?"** When I didn't answer, Juice turned to look at me, but kept one hand on the keyboard to type without looking. Zane had a criminal record, but I didn't know how bad it was and I know he wouldn't want someone snooping through his past. I accepted whatever he was willing to tell me and I didn't pry about anything else, but that murder topic would always come up because he never gave me _anything_. If I told Juice, I could find out, but that would be sneaky. **"Don't worry, I'm not gonna send an anonymous tip to the FBI, CIA or ATF if he's gotta pricey warrant out. Outlaws gotta stick together."**

Juice put his hand up and crossed his heart, making me smile. I'd never think he was a snitch because he wouldn't be in this MC if he was. I don't think he'd be _alive_ if he was. Gage told me that snitches or moles, people undercover who try to get into their club, always get found out and they get the shit beaten out of them. I wasn't sure if it was to death or just to an extreme point, but the damage was pretty bad.

 **"Nakano."** I muttered softly, still unsure if I should've told him. Juice asked me to spell it and I did. He typed Zane's name into some kind of search engine and I saw a lot of pictures come up. **"That's him."**

Juice stopped scrolling and I scooted my chair closer to point at Zane's picture on the screen. This picture wasn't outdated and it looked like a mugshot. He didn't look too happy in the picture, but just seeing him made me relax. I haven't been in Charming long, but I missed Zane and I wanted to know what he was doing...if he was okay. He probably didn't know where the hell Charming was and he wasn't going to risk getting in contact with me if he knew I wasn't in the clear yet. I didn't know what the hell Gage was doing either, but he knew about Zane and the last thing I wanted was for him to go starting wars on his quest to find me.

 **"Does, uh..."** Juice started and clicked another tab. A window popped up next to Zane's and it was another mugshot of Gage. **"Does Gore-"**

 **"Gage."**

 **"Right. Does he know about Zane?"**

 **"I dunno. He knows what Zane looks like, but I don't think he has any personal info on him."**

 **"I gotta figure out how good of a tracker this Scrap guy is, but for right now, I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to him. Any calls you make should be from a Burner, I'll get you one later. If you've got any social media accounts, don't use them. Keep your phone's GPS off and try to use your personal for emergencies only. You have your phone on you?"**

I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket. I handed it to Juice and remembered my lockscreen, but he was already tapping away. Something dinged on my phone and he looked at his computer. A few seconds later, the PC chimed and a black pop-up box appeared. Juice typed some things in on my phone, the desktop, got another ding from both devices and handed my phone back to me. When I turned it on, the lockscreen was still activated and when I unlocked it, there were no new notifications, downloads or apps.

 **"Look all you want, won't find anything."** I looked up from my screen and saw Juice smirking, but he was focused on his computer. **"I don't leave any traces behind."**

 **"What'd you do, steal all my pictures?"** He scoffed at me and I smiled.

 **"I installed some software on your phone. Any calls or texts you get will come to my computer and I can trace where they came from."**

 **"Goodbye privacy."** I muttered.

 **"I'm not gonna be watching you 24/7. I** ** _do_** **have a life."** He scoffed and I smiled. **"I put all our personal numbers in there and I'll take a look at any new numbers that contact you. It'd be easier for the both of us if you'd give me a heads up if you're texting some guy or one of your girlfriends, so I can put them on the safe list."**

 **"So, I'm allowed to leave the clubhouse?"**

 **"You gotta gun?"** He asked and I leaned forward to take the pistol out, showing it to him. **"Badass design. You know how to use it?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"You ever shoot someone before?"**

 **"In the leg. Some tweaker grabbed me when I was walking home alone."**

 **"What the hell is a tweaker?"** Juice laughed and I smiled. These guys were from a totally different planet.

 **"Someone who's hooked on drugs, but they usually tweak their dope with acetone or bath salts to try to make it stronger."**

 **"I've never heard that one before. We usually peg 'em as Junkies."**

 **"You guys just have your own dictionary around here, huh?"**

 **"Sure do. Get used to it, darlin'."** He chuckled and I pegged that as a major compliment around here. Clay, Jax and Tig have called me that since I got here. **"I'd give you the green light on wandering around Charming, but you should probably check with your Dad."**

I nodded in understanding and Juice went back to typing on his computer. I looked around his room again and noticed a few videogame or horror movie posters taped on some of the walls. I think he was older than Kip, but not by too many years. Juice seemed like a pretty chill and funny guy. I liked his smile too. It was dopey and silly, but sweet. Maybe he'd let me hang around him.

We both looked to the door when we heard the sudden commotion and Juice blindly tapped a button on the keyboard that made the screen go black. We got up to investigate all the noise and ventured into the bar again. All the Sons were in here and they were kinda crowding around something. Opie's tall frame was blocking my view and when he turned, I got to see what they were so excited about.

There was a tall man, not as tall as Opie, with tanned skin and the darkest onyx eyes I've ever seen. He had a toothpick in his mouth and he was smirking at all the Sons because they were patting him on the back or giving him a hug. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen the guy before, but he probably just had one of those faces.

 **"Is that Quinn?"** I asked Juice and he shook his head. He pointed to the bar and another ginormous man was sitting on a stool, getting a beer from Kip. He was about the same height as Opie and they both had black beanie hats on, but Quinn was a dark honey-blond.

 **"That's Happy."**

 **"What's his deal? Kip said Tig was afraid of him."**

 **"Everyone's afraid of Happy. The man is the Devils' firstborn."**

 **"Is he an Enforcer?"**

 **"You could say that. He just likes getting his hands dirty and when the Tacoma charter doesn't have any work for him, he usually comes to us."**

I looked back at Happy and tried to figure out what made him so fearful. His name was Happy, for God's sake. His eyes were hard and cold, but they weren't fazing me. He wasn't smiling anymore because he was listening to whatever Clay was telling him and his impassive face wasn't anything chilling either. He was muscular and his tattoos made him look tougher, but I wasn't feeling this _terrifying_ vibe Juice was talking about. I still couldn't pinpoint how I felt like I've seen this guy before. Tacoma was ringing a bell though.

 **"Marci, come meet Hap!"** Dad called with a laugh and I nodded. Juice went over to the bar and I went to meet Happy. Dad put me in front of him and his hands were on my shoulders. Happy was staring at me and I was staring right back at him.

 **"Who's this?"** He asked and his voice was raspy, but deep. I could tell he smoked and drank a lot.

 **"My daughter, Marceline. She just came into Charming and she's gonna be stayin' with us."**

 **"'Sup, little girl?"** Happy shot me a nod and I narrowed my eyes at the name he called me. I did **_not_** like being patronized.

 **"Nothing much. How's it hangin',** ** _old man?"_** He huffed at me, but he didn't smirk and if it was possible, his eyes got darker.

 **"Ballsy kid."** The words scraped out of his chest and he walked off, eyeing me the entire time.

 **"He's a charmer."** I said sarcastically and Dad chuckled.

I decided to hang out at the bar because all the Sons were stilling welcoming Happy back and Quinn just went over to one of the tables they were sitting at. Kip took the men a few beers and stayed back at the bar with me. We started talking again and he told me about his Prospecting year coming to an end, hoping he'd get patched-in; Juice joined us after a minute.

Juice, Kip and I were chatting away about just about everything. Our conversation ranged from how we'd survive the Zombie Apocalypse to the hardest videogames we've ever played to the cheesiest rom-coms Hollywood's ever produced and our favorite music. I wasn't surprised when I found out they were mainly into different genres Rock, but Juice liked Rap too.

Juice excused himself when he got a call and from the look he shared with Kip, he was probably about to get laid again. I was turned around in my stool and watched all the guys hang out. Opie and Jax were playing pool, laughing and talking. While Jax was lining up his shot, he looked at me and gave me the most devilish smile imaginable. I took my eyes off him and found Dad talking with Tig on a sofa. The doors to the Chapel were opened, revealing Bobby and Clay shuffling around inside with papers or binders. Happy and Quinn were on either side of a beam, talking. Quinn was drinking a beer and Happy looked like he was patting himself down for a cigarette.

 **"What's that?"** Kip asked from behind me and before I could turn around, I felt his hand around my wrist. I turned around and Kip tugged my hand up to his eyes, turning it to scan the ink going down my left wrist. **"I didn't know you had any ink. What's it say?"**

 ** _"Sukoshi kitsune."_** I answered softly. I could almost feel his hair and if I was gallant enough, I'd touch it. It was _that_ close to my fingers. Kip still had his eyes on the ink, but he looked at me and I felt myself starting to blush. **"I-It's Japanese."**

 **"For?"** He asked and my eyebrows came down in confusion.

 **"...for what? Oh! The tattoo, right."** Kip smiled at me and I smiled back, but mine was a nervous one. **"Um, 'little fox'. Well, that's what Zane said it means and he's from Japan, so he knows what he's talking about. He taught me a few words and he said that's what I am, a fox. When he first saw me, he said I looked like a fox because of my hair and I thought that was weird, but he said it was cute. He doesn't call me that though, he calls me 'babe' a lot and I don't know if he's joking or if he likes me or if I'm just misreading him completely, but I don't know and I never asked. Guys are confusing and weird."**

Kip's smile got bigger as I kept rambling on and when I heard him laugh, I stopped to smile.

 **"A friend of the club, Irish Freddie, usually stops by for some parties and he's responsible for most of the guys' tattoos."** He said and he set my arm down on the bar, but was tracing my tattoo with his finger. My wrist was tingling and the feeling was shooting up my arm. **"Happy's a tattoo artist too. He could ink you up some more."**

Forgetting my moment of bashfulness, I thought about my sketch books and all the things I've drawn. I had green books reserved especially for tattoo concepts that I thought would look amazing on me or someone else. I drew a few for Zane and he liked them. He took a page and said he was going to get it inked on him. It was a bird made out of musical notes and I wasn't sure if or where he got it inked, but knew he loved it. I got a little sad then.

Juice said I shouldn't talk to him because Scrap could track one or both of us down and someone was going to get hurt. That was the last thing I wanted. I really didn't want to forget Zane either. After all the things we've done and all the history between us, it was hard to let go...but I guess I had to...

 **"I've got a bunch of ideas line up."** I finally said something and kept my head down for a second, but picked it up to look at Kip. **"I drew some** ** _Alice In Wonderland_** **sketches and I'd love to get them inked."**

 **"That's your favorite movie?"** I nodded and he smiled at me.

 **"And my favorite book. I'm pretty sure the pages are stamped into my brain."**

 **"Prove it."** He challenged and I wasn't expecting that, so my eyebrow quirked, which made him smirk. **"I've read the book a few times, tell me your favorite line."**

 **" 'Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality.' "** Kip crossed his arms over his chest, so I guess he wasn't impressed by the quote and I smiled at him. I liked a challenge. **"Fine. 'Little Alice fell down the hole, bumped her head and bruised her soul.' Your turn."**

 **"It's not from Alice In Wonderland, but it's by the same author and I think he's referencing her."**

 **"What's the book?"**

 **"Through The Looking-Glass.** **You read it?"**

 **"Never got the chance to."**

 **"I've gotta copy of it, I'll you borrow it. **The last chapter is an** **acrostic called** **A Boat, Beneath a Sunny Sky.** The quote though, it's ****'Still she haunts me, phantomwise,** **Alice moving under skies.** **Never seen by waking eyes.' "**

For a moment, we simply stared at each other. We weren't smiling or frowning and the light commotion from around the bar was muted. The quote he picked was better and I felt like there was something hidden in his words, some emotions that were directed to whomever he decided Alice was. When I saw that sparkle in his eyes, I gave in and giggled. He laughed with me for a second and the happiness I felt, just by talking about something as simple as books, was a divine feeling. I felt like I was fitting in around here, a sense of normality.

 **"You're an artist?"** Kip asked. I lightly scoffed and smiled at him.

 **"Not to brag, but I did graduate from the Academy of Street Graffiti to Pen and Paper with high honors."** Kip laughed at me and I smiled because it warmed my heart. It was a genuine laugh and most people couldn't tell the difference from a forced or fake one, but I could. After I got sick of doing Community Service for my street art, I decided to stick to drawing the _lawfully moral_ way _._ **"I think 'Artist' is a bit of a hyperbolic title for me."**

 **"You draw, doesn't that make you an artist?"**

 **"It makes me someone that likes to illustrate."** I quipped and he smirked.

 **"Maybe you could sketch something for me?"** He asked and I felt the blush on my cheeks again. Kip suddenly looked nervous and he ran his hand through his hair before settling it on the back of his head, lightly scratching. **"I mean, you know, for the Sons too. Jax, Ope and Juice have been talking about getting more tattoos."**

 **"I guess if they like any of my sketches, they could get them and I could...draw something for you too..."**

 **"That'd be awesome."** Kip smiled and I did too, but we both cringed at the simultaneously loud pair of noises.

The first one was the classic rock that suddenly blared from what sounded like 20 speakers and the other one was the rowdy crowd of people that just came in. I could categorize the Randoms from the Doxies and and one of the women looked to be a natural vanilla-blonde with bright sapphire eyes. There was a cropped, black vest that barely grazed her waist and her fuchsia bra was showing from the opened button. Tight, white shorts barely covered anything and she was wearing black platform pumps. Her hair and makeup looked like they were styled by professionals and she was...attention grabbing for sure, but she had the same lecherous vibe that Jax had.

Once people stared coming over to the bar, I went behind it with Kip and watched as the clubhouse came to life. I've been to a Spartan party and I knew that in the next 10 minutes, there would be naked bodies passed out everywhere and most of the members would be in an obscene position with one of the...Sweet Crows?

So long as I didn't see Dad naked or getting _friendly_ with any of these women, I'm pretty sure I could handle a Sons of Anarchy clubhouse party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
** ** _"Leave the fireworks for those who cast no spark of their own."_**  
 **―Karen Abbott, Sin in the Second City: Madams, Ministers, Playboys, and the Battle for America's Soul**

* * *

It had to be verging on midnight, but a clubhouse party usually rages on to the early hours of the morning. I wasn't surprised by anything I saw around here though. Most of the Sons had a _Crow Eater_ on his lap and the only one who didn't was Clay. He talked to a few people around the bar, drank and played a game of cards with Piney and some Randoms, but he left. I saw Piney flirting with one of these scantly clad women and if he could get their attention, I know Clay could. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood.

Almost every woman in here has tried to get Jax's attention, but he seemed to be a picky guy when it came to who was going to be sitting on his dick tonight because he's dismissed 99% of the whores that have strutted up to him. The vanilla-blonde, who I deemed Queen of the Sweetbutts, was the only woman he allowed to sit on his lap and fetch him beers. He barely talked to her though. His attention was primarily on Opie and I could tell they were best friends because they've been laughing and talking for hours, the women sitting with them just arm candy. When Jax would acknowledge the lighter blonde's presence, it would only be to whisper something in her ear, put his face in what was barely considered a shirt or they'd make-out for a minute.

Dad and Tig were another thing. They seemed to be a goddamn power couple because the Crow Eaters were _hurling_ themselves at the pair. I already knew most of them were swooning over Dad's brogue and Tig's intoxicating turquoise eyes were seducing the rest. They were at their own little table and they both had 2 girls trying to keep their place on their laps or tucked under their arms as they boisterously talked to one another or the Randoms congregating around them. Happy had an entire couch reserved for him and the women he allowed to be around him. Like Jax, he seemed picky too, but he didn't let the Crow Eaters touch him too much.

Bobby and Quinn were out of sight too. I saw Bobby with Clay earlier, then he was with Piney, but he wasn't in my sights anymore. Quinn was sitting at the end of the bar for a while, went to get some feminine attention, lured the woman down the hall to the dorms and he never came back. Juice made his rounds and flirted with a few of the Crow Eaters that had more clothes on, yet still having their g-string covered asses hanging out of their miniskirts, but they didn't keep his interest for long and he came to keep me company at the bar for an hour or so, gave me a Burner, then he disappeared.

For most of the night, I've been behind the bar with Kip and I'd help him serve anyone who asked for a drink. Since I didn't have the slightest clue about mixing drinks, I let him handle that while I handed out cold beers, bottled waters, sodas or cups of ice. When we had a break, we usually talked and he always made me laugh. When they came to get drinks, some of the Crow Eaters just stared at me as if they've never seen a girl wearing _jeans_ and others actually talked to me. Most of these women were bubbly with nice smiles and dumb or bitchy with snarky eyes and still dumb. I've been asked one too many times if I was a Son's Old Lady and I didn't exactly know what that meant, but I had a feeling it was a title girlfriends attain.

I just gave a beer to a bubbly bottle-blonde sweetbutt and she went to the table that Tig and Dad were at. They were having an arm wrestling match now, sleeves cuffed up to their shoulders to show off their muscular arms, and I discovered a club related tattoo on Dad's upper arm. Along with the spectators around them, the men were playfully yelling and taunting each other.

 **"Hey, can I get a beer?"** I man's voice called from the other end of the bar.

I looked at Kip. He had 2 people in front of him and was mixing drinks, so I'd take this guy. I got a beer and took it down to the man. He just turned around and his steel-blue eyes were glossed with intoxication. He had powdered-chocolate hair and it was a little damp, but curling in waves around his cheekbones.

 **"You're new around here."** I glanced up at the man while I was swapping his cash for his drink and he popped the cap off his beer. **"What's your name, sweetheart?"**

 **"Ashlynn."** I lied after thinking about the chirpy, fake blonde who talked to me a few minutes ago. The man lightly nodded and took a sip of his beer.

 **"And, uh, just how old are you, Ashlynn?"**

 **"You know, it's rude as hell to ask a woman her age or her weight."** I quipped. Sarcasm was a second nature to me and it was a defense mechanism when I didn't like someone. The man threw his hands up in surrender and chuckled, but I kept a neutral face.

 **"How's about we leave it as 'old enough.' Sound fair?"** I shrugged at the guy and didn't like his sly smirk. Thankfully, I saw another Crow Eater down near Kip and he was still busy, so I started heading down there. A hand clamped around my wrist and I was pulled into the bar, the front of my hips hitting the hard surface. The man was eye to eye with me now, but I was trying to twist out of his grip. **"Where you runnin' off to, sweetie?"**

 **"Get your goddamn hands off me."** I growled and he gave me another one of those bile-churning smirks.

 **"C'mon, doll. Let's skip the foreplay and get straight to the good stuff."**

 _ **"Get off."**_ I demanded and by some luck, my wrist was freed.

I lurched backwards and my back hit something else hard, but it wasn't the shelves of the bar. I looked over my shoulder to see what it was. Kip. He had one hand on my shoulder and his other arm was around my waist to prevent me from falling. He was looking down at me with the utmost concern, but my head snapped around to a horrible cracking sound that only bones could make when they were broken. That's just what was happening too. The brunet wasn't sitting in a stool anymore and his beer was reduced to shattered pieces of green glass on the bar's smooth top. The man was getting his face beaten in by a sandy-blond, by Jax Teller.

Jax just punched the guy again, but he didn't fire his cocked fist. He looked at me and slightly inclined his head. His eyes weren't blazing with the powerful fires of rage anymore, they calmed to tranquil seas. I slowly nodded and he focused on the man again, fury tempting to ignite that dangerous spark.

 **"Don't ever touch her again."** He snarled. **"If you so much as** ** _look_** **at her wrong, I'll cut your fingers off and make you eat them one by one. Do you fucking understand me?!"**

With a yelp, the brunet feverishly nodded and Jax smiled. It was _far_ from amiable and his eyes were still dark as coal. Jax straightened the man up, smoothed out the wrinkles he put in the neckline of the brown-haired man's shirt and asked him to apologize to me, which he did with a voice that was constantly experiencing convulsions. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy pissed himself.

Jax asked the man, in the most venomously polite voice, to get the fuck out of his clubhouse and the guy attempted to run away, but he was tripped and punched by Happy en route. It seemed like everyone was watching that little altercation and their eyes stayed on me or Jax for a second, then the music started up again and things went back to normal. I heard Happy laughing and he pat Jax on the back. I heard him say he was proud of the blond man before he went over to the table Dad was at. I didn't notice that he and Tig had their eyes pinned over here and they looked like they were about to turn into savages, but they seemed to calm down as Happy talked to them.

 **"Are you okay?"** A voice asked from behind me and I remembered Kip was there. He was still holding me and I felt the spot where his strong arm was curled around my hips start to burn as my cheeks did. I was bluntly pressed against him and I stepped away, but his hand remained on my side.

 **"It was nothing, really. I'm alright."** He didn't look convinced and he took my right arm, tugging it up. There was a faintly blueish-purple ring around it and I sighed when he frowned at it. **"I bruise like a peach, Kip. It doesn't hurt."**

 **"Hey, Marci."** Jax called and I looked over my shoulder to the blond man at the bar. **"Can I talk to you for a sec, darlin'?"**

I looked back at Kip and he had that same look on his face from earlier when I ran away from Jax. It was...submissive? Granted, he looked like he was a little irked at the moment, but still ready to do whatever he was commanded. Kip's hand fell from my hip and he went back to tending the bar. I went to Jax's stool and took him in. His hair was usually combed back and tucked behind his ears, but a few strands were wildly out of place or sticking to his face. He just took a cigarette from his ear and lit it. He took a drag and kept it between his fingers.

 **"Lemme see?"** He half-asked and I showed him my wrist. He put his cigarette between his lips and cupped my hand to examine the minor bruise, but I was focused on his stained knuckles...and how gingerly his hands were. He just beat a man to a bloody mess a minute ago, yet he had my hand in the gentlest grasp. **"You alright?"**

 **"Are you?"** I asked and he looked up at me, pleasantly surprised. I pointed to his bloody hands. **"Did you just tear the skin or did you break something?"**

 **"Most of this isn't mine."** He smirked and I softly scoffed, smiling. **"But I think I just broke the skin. You gonna patch me up?"**

 **"If you ask nicely, I might."** Jax smiled and I got to see all his white teeth, the corners around his eyes wrinkling in glee. It wasn't a seductive smile either. It was a kind one and, supposedly, innocent. He put hands hands together as if he were about to start praying, bat his lashes and gave me the big puppy-dog eyes.

 **"Oh, please, Marceline. Find it in your loving heart to fix this lowly biker's hands. Without them, I can't ride and I'll be thrown out of the club. I won't be able to be a mechanic and I'll never be able to properly touch a woman again. I'll be useless!"** I was laughing before he finished and he joined in when he was done. **"Your Dad's kit should be behind there somewhere."**

I nodded and crouched down a little to rummaged through the bottles. I found a red kit mounted to the wall of the shelf and it took a a bit of elbow grease to detach it, but I managed to pry it off. When I was upright again, I met a pair of blue eyes, but they weren't Jax's electric-blue ones. These eyes were sapphire with black eye shadow and eyeliner decorating them; long lashes, that were probably fake. This was the Queen of the Sweetbutts.

Jax was still sitting in his stool and his hair was managed now, but the whore leader was in front of him with her ass sticking in his face. The vanilla-blonde snarkily sized me up and I did the same to her. I glared at her before rolling my eyes and I set the kit down in front of Jax.

 **"Who the hell are you?"** The woman asked in a snide tone.

 **"None of your goddamn business.** ** _What_** **the fuck are you?"** I retorted in a composed, yet malign voice and she scoffed.

 **"Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl? 12-year-olds should've been tucked in at 9:30."**

 **"Actually, I'm 19 and I'm guessing under all that makeup, you're way past 50. Senior citizens get put down at 7."** The woman's jaw almost dropped to the floor. **"And it isn't bedtime for me, but isn't it time for you to rub some Cortisone on your pubes before your Crabs get rowdy?"** The woman's mouth opened, then snapped shut, but her eyes remained wide with shock and I heard Jax snickering.

 **"You little-"**

 **"Look, lady, I'm not in the mood to entertain you."** I cut her off because the second she called me a bitch, blood was going to spill. **"There's a hundred guys in here with hard-ons and I'm sure they'd like to bust a nut on your Botox botched face or rock-hard implants. You've got an entire room of STDs to collect and trade, go crazy."**

The woman made some kind of sound that was between a gasp, a squeak and grunt of frustration. Jax had his head turned to the side, but I could see him quietly laughing and when the woman looked at him, probably wanting help, she knew he was too. She stomped her foot like a child about to throw a tantrum and quickly fled from the bar. I hope she left the clubhouse because I didn't want to see that skank's face again.

I took Jax's hand and that made him face me. He was still laughing a little, but I was already cleaning his knuckles off with a cotton swab soaked in alcohol. I was dabbing his ring finger now, but he hasn't flinched yet.

 **"You're a feisty little thing, just like your old man."** He commented and I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. **"Most girls back off before they get a piece of Ima."**

 **"You're a what?"** Jax laughed again and he took his hand out of mine to put it on his face. I tugged it back and continued cleaning it.

 **"That's her name, Ima."**

 **"Lemme guess, she's a stripper?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"Prostitute?"**

 **"In the...professional sense of the term. She's a pornstar. That was one half of the infamously sexy Saffron Sisters."**

 **"Her parents must be so proud."** I teased and Jax chuckled, making me giggle with him. I finished his right hand and he gave me his left one. He had 2 rings on this one that spelled SONS and the brass was almost completely coated with blood. He took them off and I got him a glass of water for him to drop them in. **"Is** ** _Ima_** **your Old Lady?"**

 **"I'd soon be burned alive while getting viciously penetrated by a raging chainsaw before I make Ima my Old Lady."**

 **"That sounds** ** _soo_** **kinky, Jax."** The sarcasm was oozing from my words and Jax chuckled.

 **"She's just a convenient lay and she's hooked on me. She gets jealous whenever another woman catches my attention."**

 **"I think you need to teach your fuck-buddy about boundaries before someone teaches her what it feels like to have a broken jaw."** I lightly wrapped his hand with the white gauze and started putting everything back in the medical kit, swiping the leftover trash in the garbage. When I looked at Jax, he was just smirking at me and I put the kit back where I found it.

 **"This might be a dangerous thing to ask, but I'm going to anyway."** I looked at Jax with an expression that said 'tread carefully' and he smiled. **"Would you be so kind as to share a drink with me?"**

After giving the question a dramatic pause of silence, I accepted Jax's offer and got us beers. I went to the other side of the bar and passed Kip when I did. He smirked at me and I smiled back. I sat on the stool next to Jax and he already had the caps of our beers off. We started drinking and talking. Jax was mainly asking me questions and when I realized it wasn't fair that he was getting my life story, we played a little game. I'd answer 1 of his questions and he'd have to answer 2 of mine. I was positive his life was much more exciting than mine.

Jax told me about himself and since I frequently asked about him, he told me what he remembered about John. He was closer to his mother, Gemma, than he was to his father, so he didn't have too many father-son bonding moments to share. He spent most of his childhood getting in trouble with Opie and when they were teenagers, they added someone to their pack. Tara. Jax went on about her and how deeply in love they were. It was a lovely thing really, high school sweethearts. I didn't have one, but I didn't care because I had Zane.

As happy as Jax sounded telling me about their relationship and how he unlocked the good girl's rebellious side, I saw the sadness in his eyes. When he told me she left him after high school without even saying goodbye, I knew why he had that look of pain.

I wasn't nervous about being around Jax anymore and our stools slid closer to each other until our legs were pressed together. Our brown bottles have tripled by now and the noise of the party around us was dying down. I guess everyone was passing out or busy fucking. I was feeling a steady buzzing inside of me and warmth coating every inch of my skin. I was tired though and I noticed I was leaning on Jax's arm. It was around me and my head was on his shoulder. We were still talking, but we migrated to low whispers and murmurs that only the 2 of us could hear. He'd sometimes put his lips to my ear and say something that would make me laugh, but I knew I'd be asleep in another minute or so.

Jax didn't seem as drunk or tired as I was and I wondered how the hell he managed to stay sober. Years of practice, I guess. I yawned and pulled myself away from his warm body to stretch.

 **"I'm gonna...go, uh...yeah."** I slurred and turned around. My attempt at gracefully sliding off my stool was a failure, but I didn't fall to the wooden floor and I laughed.

 **"You are so drunk."** I heard Jax say and that made me laugh more. **"You're not as much of a lightweight as I thought you'd be though. C'mon, let's get you to bed."**

 **"Aye aye, captain."** I gave a pathetic salute and Jax wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me up as we walked- well, as _he_ walked and I stumbled- back to the hall of dorm rooms.

The walking thing was becoming harder to do because the walls were slightly rocking and they wouldn't stay still. My vision was getting blurrier and I heard Jax say 'whoa' before I couldn't feel my feet on solid ground anymore. His face was closer now, so he must've picked me up, but the compelling call of sleep persuaded me to do just that.

 **~.~.~.~.**

Some incredibly tiny person crawled into my head and decided that they should pound at the inside of my skull with a hammer. I groaned at the pain in my head that matched my heartbeat and peeled an eye open, only to snap it shut when I was blinded by the intense amount of sunlight in the room. I didn't feel too bad though. My body wasn't aching and there wasn't a deadly taste of puke in my mouth.

I took the pillow from under my head and put it over my face to block out the light I could see though my eyelids. I blindly felt around for a blanket and my fingers grazed something that was thigh level. It was a cloth of some kind and I tugged it, but it didn't come up and the material snapped away from me. I opened my eyes when I heard the sounds.

The first one was the fabric slapping bare skin and the other one was a low grunt.

Disregarding the intensity of the bright light, I flung the pillow off my head and shot up in the pull-out bed. I was in a dorm and there were posters of motorcycles or sexy pin-up women tapped around, but a sleazy poster of _Ima_ was attached to the back of the door. Dad didn't have that in his dorm. The movement I felt next to me caught my attention and I saw a man's naked back, but a large Sons of Anarchy tattoo was inked on it, the same decal on the back of the MC's kutte. That wasn't Dad's either...

 _Oh, dear God. Let this be a dream. I did_ _ **not**_ _have a one-night-stand with a Son!_

The panic came next and I was trying to keep it from getting worse. I found the courage to see who I shared a bed, and possibly my inexperienced body, with last night and my heartbeat rapidly increased when I saw his face. Jackson Teller, the Prince of Charming, was sleeping next to me and he was down to his navy boxers.

 _No, no, no! It's not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to enjoy the first time and_ _ **remember**_ _it! Christ, I just met this guy!_

 **"Please don't throw up in my bed."** I barely stopped a yelp when I heard Jax grumble and he turned over again, facing me. His hair was wild with bedhead and he barely opened his eye a slit. **"The bathroom's literally 5 feet away."**

 **"J-Jax...what are you doing in here?"**

 **"This is my room, darlin'."** He sleepily smirked.

 **"Why are** ** _we_** **in your bed** ** _together_** **and why are you half-naked?"**

 **"Wow, you're a lightweight after all."** Jax smiled again, but groaned and sat up, stretching. He rubbed his eyes, then ran his hand over his face. **"You were drunk, I was partially sober, I carried you back here and we went to sleep. Before you try to rip my manhood off, nothing happened. No touching, no sex, no blowjobs or handjobs or fingering. I didn't even-"**

 **"I get it."** I stopped him, but was relieved to hear that nothing happened. **"You can explain the nakedness now."**

 **"Who sleeps with clothes on?"** He had a point. Once I went to bed, there was no such thing as pants. I could go to sleep in a PJ set and be lucky if I woke up with a shirt on. Speaking of, I looked down at my legs and sighed in relief when my jeans were still on. **"You think we banged last night?"**

I looked at Jax and he was laying on his side, one muscular arm keeping him propped up. His messy hair was the definition of cute and his eyes were so relaxed and calm. I forced myself not to look at his toned chest and pinned my eyes on his.

 **"Can you blame me? You've gotta reputation with this kinda thing."**

 **"True."** He smiled. **"But you're not some sleazy Crow Eater and I'm not gonna treat you like one. I'm not gonna let anyone else treat you like that either. You're Chibs' daughter and I've got a lot of respect for your Dad, so I'm gonna make sure none of those dickhead hang-arounds try anything with you."**

 _So that's why you were fighting that man last night._ I thought.

 **"That's nice to hear."** I came out of my thoughts to lightly scoff and Jax's eyes opened a little more, his eyebrow quirking. **"I'm a Son's daughter and that means I'm totally un-bangable. How lovely."**

As sarcastic as I knew I sounded, I was beyond grateful to be Dad's kid tight now.

I was the daughter of a patched member and that obviously came with certain perks and treatment that I'd probably have to get used to. One of them, probably the biggest, was that the Sons were going to protect me and be very nice to me. It was kinda like ass-kissing, but right now, I was grateful for it. I couldn't imagine how I'd be treated if I wasn't Dad's daughter. Jax probably would've slept with me and kicked me out the next morning, throwing me away like I was lower than garbage. I don't even think he'd offer to let me use his bathroom. The others would've probably done the same. From what Juice and Kip have told me, these men _craved_ younger girls and the bidding started at legal 18. I would've been fresh meat thrown in a lion's den at dinnertime and they would've eaten me alive. Christ, what if Tig or _Happy_ had gotten to me first?

 **"Whoa, don't jump to conclusions so quickly. I never said anything crazy like** ** _that."_**

I looked at Jax again and he smirked. He was getting closer to me and I was rooted in place, not being able to move away from him. He turned into that licentious man I first met yesterday and those damned eyes of his were keeping me pinned in place. It seemed like that's exactly what he wanted too, for me to be trapped with him.

Jax laughed when I quickly jumped out of his bed, almost tripping over my sneakers. I grabbed them and Jax was saying something, but I was already out of his room and going down a few doors to Dad's. I stepped over or around some Randoms and Doxies passed out in the hall, most of them naked and in a sexually scandalous position. Uncertain, I knocked on Dad's door and I didn't hear anyone inside, so I cracked it open. The room was untouched and it didn't look like anyone came in here. My laptop was still on the dresser, my shoes were still lined in place as were my bags and the bed was still made.

I set my sneakers down and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I emerged with minty fresh breath, I went looking for my little shadow, but Melinoë wasn't in the bathroom or under the bed. I sat on the fold-out bed and wondered where the hell my cat could've gone. If she managed to get out of the room, she wouldn't have ventured far because there was a raging party last night and she wasn't too fond of the loud noise. There was a small window in the bathroom, but she couldn't jump up to it and it was shut anyway.

I fell back into the mattress and thought about where Melinoë could've ran off to, but I saw a lump protrude from the blankets next to my head. I pulled the covers back and found Melinoë hiding under there. She immediately pounced onto my legs and she purred as I scratched her sweet spot under her chin. Her purring stopped and she cocked her head when she heard the grumble from my stomach.

With Melinoë secured in my arms, I left Dad's room again and was surprised to see all the people that were just littering the hallway gone. I drooled over John's bike and made my way into the bar. There were bottles or cups everywhere, some clothes, mainly thongs or bras, and a bit of garbage scattering the floors or tabletops. There were a couple piles of half-naked people layered on one another on the sofas or pool tables and in a corner, I saw Bobby with his head in a Crow Eater's crotch. I had a feeling most of the Sons were passed out around here, but I really didn't want to see Dad or his privates, so I didn't look for anyone else.

Kip just appeared from behind a beam and was sweeping some of the rubbish into a pile. From the other side of the bar, a group of sweetbutts with messy hair and ruined makeup went up to him. He pointed to the door and they shuffled out. He was making his way over here and when he noticed me, he smiled and I did too. He didn't look like he had a hangover and there weren't any bags under his eyes to show that he stayed up late. I wondered what he did after I went to bed.

 **"You sleep okay?"** He asked and I noticed the chirpy tone in his voice. Maybe he was...happy to see me? No, he was probably just being nice.

 **"Like a baby."** I replied and he nodded. **"Need any help with cleaning up?"**

 **"I'll be alright. Compared to most parties, this one was pretty light. I'll be done in the next 10 minutes or so."**

 **"Oh, okay. Um, random question. How do you like your eggs?"**

 **"Scrambled with lots of cheese, some tomatoes and a little...relish on top."**

 **"You like** ** _relish_** **on your eggs?"** I asked through a giggle and Kip nodded, almost shyly. I thought that was cute. I felt like he was going to ask why I wanted to know how he liked his eggs, so I left him to escape into the kitchen.

I found my snack bag and set Melinoë down to open another can of cat food for her. I cut a paper plate down to a smaller circle and served her a meaty breakfast. The next thing was making something for me and Kip. I wasn't in the mood for eggs, so I was going to pass on that. After gathering all the ingredients and stumbling upon bagels, I started cooking.

I was whisking the eggs in a bowl hovering over a hot pan when I felt Melinoë brush the backs of my legs. I managed to catch her tail going under a kitchen cart that had a coffee maker on top of it and I looked to the patio doors, thinking Kip was there. He wasn't, Jax was and he was still shirtless, but he had sweatpants on. They hung low on his hips and his hair was still untamed with bedhead.

 **"Aw, you didn't have to make me breakfast."** I rolled my eyes at him and continued cooking, but stiffened when I felt his hand squeeze my side when he passed.

I looked over my shoulder and Jax was digging in the fridge for something. He pulled out an orange juice carton and unscrewed the cap, raising the carton to his lips. He looked at me and brought the carton down.

 **"What? Do I smell?"** He raised his right arm and sniffed his pit, typical for a guy.

 **"Use a glass, you uncultured barbarian."**

 **"Fine,** ** _mother."_** I shot him a playful glare, but scraped the eggs onto a plate and stuck a fork on the side. I heard my bagels popup from the toaster and I went to fetch them to smear butter and jelly on them. I couldn't find the cups in any of the other cabinets, so the overhead cupboard above the stove had to be where they were hiding. When I turned, I saw Jax about to get a forkful of Kip's eggs and I smacked his hand, making him drop the utensil. **"Hey, I was using a fork. That's being** ** _civilized_** **."**

 **"That's not for you."** I scolded and he scoffed, half-smirking. I asked him to get me a pair of cups and he did, using his superior height.

 **"You're really gonna let me starve?"** He asked while I was pouring a cup of orange juice for myself. **"Even after I let you sleep in my bed without getting** ** _anything_** **in return?"**

 **"I'm not your mother, your Old Lady or a Crow Eater. I don't have to take care of you or satisfy your needs."**

 **"Ouch."** He pouted and his hand went over his heart.

 **"Are you always so silly in the morning?"** I asked, smiling.

 **"Only when-"** He was cut-off by a ringing and he dug through his pockets, tugging his sweatpants lower on his hips to reveal more of his boxers, until he pulled out a prepaid. I think Juice called it a Burner. Jax looked at the small screen and flipped the phone open, but he didn't greet the caller. **"I gotta take this, but I'll see you later?"**

 **"Sure, but don't think that means I'm making you lunch."** Jax smirked at me and I went back to making sure everything was plated.

 **"Oh, and for the record."** He said and I felt him come behind me. I stifled a flinch when I felt him pressed against my back, his chin resting on my shoulder. His lips were right on my ear and I could feel the small, warm puffs of his breath. He smelled like toothpaste and there was an irremovable trace of cigarettes on his breath with it. **"Chibs' daughter or not, you're totally bang-able."**

Heat instantly spread across my cheeks and I heard Jax chuckle, which did nothing to lessen the redness coating my face. He squeezed my shoulder and finally answered his call, walking out of the kitchen as he talked. It felt like a sauna in here now and I sucked in a breath to cool myself down from the inside out.

 _He's got to stop doing that. It's like he doesn't care about my personal space. Why does he like being so close anyway?_

 **"Guys are confusing."** I muttered to myself, remembering that I said those same words to Kip when I was rambling about my tattoo.

With the Prospective member in mind, I grabbed his small breakfast and stepped out of the kitchen into a damn near spotless bar. I guess Kip wasn't kidding when he said he was used to cleaning up. I spotted him sitting at a table and his back was to me. As quietly as I could, I crept up behind him and set his steamy plate of eggs in front of him with his glass of OJ. He flipped his Burner shut and stuck it in a hidden pocket on the inside of his kutte.

Kip turned to me and smiled. It was that genuine smile I saw before and like it did the first time, it warmed my heart. I could get used to seeing it, I _wanted_ to. I made another trip into the kitchen for his green condiment, my bagels, another cup of orange juice and napkins before finally sitting down.

* * *

 **Aw, Jackie Boy's gotta little crush on Marci  
** **I decided to portray his flirty side and think it's going to play out nicely, especially in the future chapters**

 **I know this is progressing a bit slowly, but hey, that's a burn for ya'.**

❤️ **Huge thanks for all the Favs/Follows** ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
 ** _"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."_  
—Aristotle**

* * *

 **"I can understand ketchup and syrup, but what in God's name made you even _think_ about putting relish on your eggs?"**

 **"We were out of ketchup, mustard, hot sauce and mayo in my unit and none of the other squads wanted to share theirs, so it was either relish, toothpaste or horseradish."**

 **"You've smeared toothpaste on food before?"**

 **"You'd be surprised at how good it tastes. We didn't have mint though. I didn't think bubblegum flavored toothpaste** **would taste good on eggs, so I made the mistake of picking horseradish and that's when I found out my stomach was pretty sensitive to it."** I tried to hide my giggle by taking a bite of my bagel, but looked up and saw him smiling at me.

Kip and I were finishing up our breakfast and we've been talking. He asked about my life and how things were growing up in Scotts Valley. I felt like there wasn't much to tell, but the questions he asked were rewarded with long answers and he seemed to be interested in everything I was saying. I tried to filter around Gage, his MC and Zane, but that was easier said than done.

Zane was the reason I came out of the goddamn house. He'd randomly call and tell me to be dressed in 10 minutes, pick me up and take us somewhere to do something amazing. Concerts, circus shows, fireworks, paint ball tournaments, go kart racing. On the hot days, my AC would almost always bust after a few hours and we'd go into the backward to have water balloon fights or to just spray each other with the hose. After that, we'd sit in the daybed and gently swing as we dried in the sun.

I think Kip caught on that I was leaving out some pretty big chunks of my stories because he tried to avoid asking anything that might have to do anything with Zane, which was easier said than done because practically every interesting moment of my life involved him. He started telling me stories about him growing up in the coastal city of Manhattan Beach, L.A. He spent his Summers and weekends learning to surf or going to bonfire beach parties with his friends. He grew up with both parents, but his Dad worked a lot and his grandfather was the reason he learned about motorcycles and mechanics. When he got to his late teen years, he told me about getting into the army when he was legal and serving in the Iraq War. He served 9 years and was discharged because of the explosion that took one of his balls. Thankfully, he didn't come home with any mental disorders or PTSD, but he did say it took a while to get used to only having one nut. He said he still felt unbalanced. He moved out of L.A., found Charming and stumbled across the Sons of Anarchy.

That's what we've been talking about for the past few minutes, his time in service or the unbelievable things he's had to do in his Prospecting year, like how he recently had to cut a deer out of a windshield with a chainsaw. He spared me the trauma of hearing about the gruesome side of warfare and only told me lighthearted stories about his comrades when they were stationed at camp, when things were calm. Kip said that of all the men he's fought alongside with, he's never felt the brotherly connection like the one he feels with the Sons and I thought that was sweet. This club was his family now, both of ours.

 **"Can I ask you something?"**

 **"Anything."** I glanced at Kip when he quickly replied, seeing him smile, but I couldn't keep his eyes.

 **"...it's kinda personal and you don't have to answer if you want to because you might be uncomfortable or just 'cause you don't want to, but you told me about it and I was just wondering if-"**

 **"Yes, I can still have kids."** The way he read my mind and answered so calmly threw me off a little. I felt like an ass for even bringing it up, but that was my question. **"Oh, good news."** Kip chirped and I wiped my mouth on a napkin, eyebrow tweaking at how excited he sounded. **"I talked to Bobby last night and he's looking into some venues for his next show, but Fun Town's gonna be open by the time the guys shake off their hangovers."**

 **"Really?"** I asked, beaming and making Kip smile. I always loved carnivals and amusement parks, but all the midways would avoid Scotts Valley to setup in another town. Charming had its own big top and I was dying to see what it had to offer.

 **"Yeah. That means we get to take pictures later."** I tried to bite back my smile, but I was more focused on hiding my blushing face from him. The fact that he remembered something that seemed so minor surprisingly meant a lot to me. **"Good morning, sunshine. You look absolutely _stunning._ "**

I glanced at Kip and saw him smirking at something behind me. I turned and saw Juice half-stumbling over to us. He was shirtless, but he looked like he had a roughly good night. He could barely keep his eyes opened and I noticed the smeared lipstick kisses or bite marks littering his bare body. Speaking of body, Juice had a damn good one. He was muscular and toned like Jax was. I wondered how much these men worked out in a week.

 **"Bite me, Prospect."** Juice grumbled back, smiling a bit. He sent me a wave and I gave him a good morning before he disappeared into the kitchen.

 **"Does that mean everyone's waking up?"** I asked Kip and he just downed the last of his orange juice.

 **"If Juice and Jax are up, the rest of the guys are dealing with their leftovers. I bet Tig's gonna come out in the next 20 seconds with some blonde Crow Eater."**

I had to see this. Kip scooted his chair over to my side of the table and we both watched the hall of the dorms, waiting for Kip's prediction to come true. At the 10 second mark, Juice came out of the kitchen with a coffee mug, got one look at us and leaned on our table to spectate. As if on cue, we heard a door closing and footsteps when we got to 20 seconds. A dirty-blonde sweetbutt came out first and she looked...nervous? She looked like she was shaking a little too. Her eyes were a little wide and she just timidly tugged the strap of her red tank over her shoulder. I couldn't tell if she was wearing a micro-mini denim skirt or hot pants, but they fit her like a thong. She had lace-up stilettos on and the ribbons tied around her hairless legs were crimson.

Tig came out from behind her and he looked as normal as ever, unlike his one night stand. The woman stiffened when Tig put his hand on her arm and gave her a shove to the path of the exit. She started walking away, but looked back at him and skittishly blinked before ducking her head, leaving.

 **"Jesus, what'd you do to that one?"** Juice asked and Tig looked at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about. **"She looked like she just had a near-death experience."**

 **"She said, and I quote, 'I'm all for it, Sarge. I can take whatever you can deal.' She was teasing me all night. It's not my fault she didn't know what she was getting into."** Tig explained. Both Juice and Kip were shaking their heads, clearly used to the aftermath of Tig's overnight delights. I knew he banged that woman, but I didn't understand what the hell he could've possibly done that freaked her out. **"Mornin', princess."**

Tig came over and gave me a quick peck on the head and tussled my hair before he went into the kitchen. I remembered Dad used to to the same thing in the morning and the only difference was that he called me 'dovey'. Despite whatever dark, kinky things Kip and Juice were teasingly hinting about could've happened between him and that Crow Eater, I thought what Tig just did was very affectionate and softhearted. I never thought a Sergeant-At-Arms could be compassionate, but Tig was.

 **"Son of a bitch! Ow, you little fucker!"** My head snapped to the kitchen and I saw Tig jerk back from the other end, hitting the counter. I think I heard him growl and he stomped back over to the concealed part of the small kitchen. Clattering dishes, falling utensils and his curses were drifting from the room, but I heard Melinoë start to yowl and remembered she was still in there. Oh, boy. **"I'm gonna skin you alive, you furry little bastard!"**

 **"He's got some serious issues with that cat."** Juice chuckled, but it was cut short when he flinched because it sounded like Tig hurled the goddamn fridge at a wall.

Tig's back just got thrown into the other half of the sliding door and he came out of the kitchen. When he turned around, he had Melinoë in his hand and he was gripping her by the scruff of her neck, her hisses and flailing paws not seeming to have any affect on him. I've never held her like that, but I knew most cats hated being handled that way and she was lashing out mid-air.

 **"Stay away from me, you goddamn demon!"** Tig barked and let Melinoë go. She landed on her feet with a severely arched back and turned to him. With another antagonized hiss, she must've clawed at his sock-covered foot because Tig flinched away from her and she came sprinting under our table before he could kick her away. I felt her at my leg and she was lowly growling, but she hopped in my lap before I could attempt to grab her. **"Next time, I'm gonna stuff you in the blender and push** **purée. We'll see how big and bad you are when you're a pile of pussy pudding."**

Tig jabbed his finger at Melinoë and walked backwards into the kitchen. Melinoë's breathing calmed down, but she was still stiff in my lap and I started stroking her.

 **"Does she not like men?"** Kip asked and when I faced him, I saw that he was a few feet from our table, but Juice was still close.

 **"She's just got a problem with leather, bad experience."** That didn't seem to convince Kip because didn't get closer, but Juice came to my front and kneeled down. He started petting Melinoë and she lovingly purred at his affection.

 **"Aww, I knew you were a nice kitty."** He cooed and Melinoë mewled, making him smile. **"You're a pretty girl too."**

 **"If you're gonna fuck the cat, cut the sweet talk and just get it over with."** Kip joked and Juice flipped him off. I set Melinoë down and she just jumped in Juice's lap, so he sat on the wooden floor and continued petting her.

Something tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see that it was Kip. He looked pretty serious now and he pointed to the hall. Dad was there, leaning on the wall. His hair was a bit messy, but he had a stoic expression and I wondered why he seemed so solemn. I doubted the Sons were morning people, but they had to be used to the hangovers they got almost every morning.

I got up and went over to Dad. Before I got to him, he turned and went down the hall, so I followed him. When we passed the dorm rooms, I heard someone yelling and now that I was closer, it sounded like Piney. I guess he got a bad lay. Dad led us to his room and shut the door behind me. I sat in the recliner and tried to decipher why I felt like I just got into trouble with him. Maybe he was upset about me drinking yesterday. It's not like I got shitfaced and embarrassed myself, then again, I was never a raunchy or disorderly drunk.

 **"Marceline, what are you runnin' from?"** Dad asked in a stony voice and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew why I fled Scotts Valley and why I was here, all the Sons did.

 **"I told you, Da. I'm trying to get away from the President-"**

 **"Of an MC nobody's got the slightest clue about."** He cut me off and I was thrown deeper into uncertainty. He was hinting around something, but I didn't know what. Dad ran a hand over his face and when he set his eyes on me again, I slightly cringed at the pain in them. He dug into his jean's pocket and pulled out a long prescription bottle. When I saw the pills with mismatched sides, I looked to the dresser and noticed that the vial of Librium was missing. **"If you're in debt to a kingpin or some dealer, tell me. Do not lie to my face, Marceline. If you're hooked, we'll get ya' clean."**

 **"I am _not_ a tweaker, Junkie, whatever you call them!" ** I snapped and stood. Dad didn't change his impassive outlook and I groaned in frustration. I did my research on those pills to make sure Gage wasn't letting me take Endo 602 or some other crazy street drug and he kept his word. It was a prescription drug used to help people with Anxiety and I was supposed to take it once a day.

 **"How the hell do ya' explain this then?!"** Dad barked back and lifted the vial of pills, almost cracking the plastic in his grasp. **"Ya' think I dunno drugs when I see 'em?!** **I might be old, but I ain't blind or stupid, Marceline!"**

 **"For Christ's sake, that's** **Librium!** **I have an Anxiety disorder and those pills keep me from passing out when an attack gets triggered!"**

 _And you'd know that if you didn't leave me with that sadistic bitch._

I bit back that comment and stuffed it into the deepest part of my mind.

Dad finally let that titanium wall that blocked emotions come down and he looked happy, relieved even, but I was _far_ from jovial. How the hell could he think I was a goddamn drug addict? I didn't have puncture wounds littering my arms or paled skin or rotting teeth or thinning hair. I didn't sleep around or suck guys off for money or drugs. I didn't steal from my friends to get a hit. What the hell kind of life is that, 'living' to fuel an addiction?

 **"I'm sorry, dovey."** Dad said and I cooled down when I heard my childhood nickname. He honestly looked sorry too, like he regretted even having this conversation. **"** **I came in here and thought you were asleep when I saw this. There was no label on it and I thought the worst.** **I remembered how ya' said Rose died and thought she got ya' on whatever shit she was takin' too. I just...I was afraid you were lyin' to me about why ya' came here. I thought you were gonna change your story, ask for money and run off when ya' got it. I just...I don't wanna lose you again, Marci..."**

Dad looked heartbroken and the grief-stricken look in his eyes made me feel like an asshole for shouting at him like that. I knew having me back with him was something he cherished and the last thing he'd want is for me to run off before he even got a chance to make up for all the time Rose deprived him of. I wasn't planning on leaving him anytime soon and it's not like I had anywhere else to go. Dad was the closest family member I could get to because everyone else was in cross-country road trip distance. It was too risky for me to contact Zane and Hell would freeze over 3 times before I even _thought_ about telling Gage I wanted to be with him.

 **"You could've approached that differently instead of going all Fin Tutuola on me."** I said in a light tone that I hoped would show that I wasn't mad at him anymore. Dad let out a little chuckle and nodded.

 **"You'll have to excuse my parentin' skills, they're a bit rusty."** He joked and I smiled. **"These Anxiety Attacks, they happen often?"**

 **"No, it was just because of Rose and Gage. With the pills, I should be fine. You don't need to worry."**

 **"Rosemary?"** He asked and I felt a shock bolt though my heart. **"What'd she do ya'?"**

I didn't say anything and I had my defenses up, just like every other time anyone would say something about that spiteful woman. I knew this conversation was going to have to happen, but I didn't want to talk about it at all. Dad should know though, he kinda needed to, but that didn't make me open up to the idea of sitting down and telling him about the years of suffering I endured due to him leaving. He'd feel like it was his fault and it wasn't.

 **"You know you can tell me anythin', right?"** Dad asked and took a few steps towards me, his brows pulled together.

 **"...I just don't wanna talk about her..."** I muttered, shifting from one foot to the other.

 **"Alright...we okay?"**

I nodded and he opened his arms. Without hesitation, I went to give him a tight hug and he squeezed me back with equal tenderness. I could hear him softly chuckling and it made me smile. I'd have to easy on him until his parental instincts kicked in, but I'm sure he'd get into the gist of having a teenage girl in his custody in no time. I'm glad he didn't push me to talk Rosemary either.

 **"House huntin's comin' along."** Dad said and I pulled away from him, eyebrows up in intrigue. **"Gem helped me out and I'm gonna see a place later on. We might have somewhere to call home in a day or 2."**

 **"Are you ready for raging house parties, teenage girls running up your phone bill and flooding your living room all the time?"** Dad's face dropped to a blank expression and he looked like he was trying to swallow a huge pill that was being forced down his throat.

 **"Definitely not."** He sighed and I laughed. **"About that. I know you'll wanna be social and go about Charming and that's fine, but whenever you're outside the clubhouse, I want ya' to have your gun and a Son with ya'. The Prospect's usually the least busy of all of us, so make sure he's with ya' or within distance. We've got some enemies of our own snoopin' around Charming and I wanna make sure you're protected when I'm not around."** I nodded in understanding and Dad hugged me again. He gave me the medication and I put them inside the drawer with my clothes.

Dad told me he'd be out in the bar if I needed him, gave me another hug and left. I decided to get dressed for the day and rummaged around my little stash of clothes for something to wear. I decided on cuffed, low-rise boyfriend shorts, my red Converses and a gray shirt with a red neckline and hem. I was really going to have to go shopping soon and it sucked that I had to leave so much stuff behind.

I went into the bathroom, drew a shower and lathered up. The only soap in here was a red bottle of Old Spice: Classic Scent and it smelled like something Dad would wear, but it didn't scream 'I'm an old bag of bones.' When I stepped out, I wrapped myself in a white towel and went rummaging around for lotion. I just finished moistening my legs when there was a knock at the door and I quickly wrapped myself in the towel again. I went to the door and stayed behind it as I cracked it open. To my surprise, there wasn't a Son on the other side, it was a woman.

The woman had butterscotch-brown hair and golden-blonde streaks. She had about 3 inches on me, but Christ Almighty, her eyes were beautiful. They were a dark emerald and I think I saw some speckles of hazel in them. Her eyes weren't her only beautiful feature, _she_ was beautiful. Based off the women I saw last night, she was way too pretty to be a sweetbutt. She looked young, yet mature at the same time and I couldn't exactly pinpoint her age. She was wearing a white shirt with floral decorations on the flowing sleeves and collar, but the neckline was low enough to let me see the valley of her chest. There was a horizontal scar there.

 **"You must be this Marceline I've been hearing Jax blab about."** The woman spoke and smiled at me. **"You've got your Dad's eyes, they're pretty."**

 **"T-thank you."** I tried not to stutter, but I've never seen a woman with her level of regal attraction. It was like she was a goddess or a queen.

 **"I bought you some girl stuff, saved your Dad the trauma of shopping for pads and tampons."** She lifted her hand and a white bag was hanging on her fingers. I could partially see though it and it was filled with personal items and toiletries. My eyes really lit up when I saw a kiwi-strawberry body wash in there and I greatly took the bag from her.

 **"Thanks."** I repeated and the woman gave me another loving smile.

 **"Gemma."** She introduced herself and held her hand out. I got a better grip on the top of the towel before I curled my arm around the door and shook it. **"I hope you're getting dressed in there. The boys are pretty excited for Fun Town and they're not gonna tolerate anyone being fashionably late today."**

I nodded and Gemma shut the door as she left. I had a feeling the Sons were ready to go and I didn't want to keep them waiting or get left behind, so I couldn't take another shower to scrub the masculine scent off me. I dumped the bag on the bed and stifled a squeal when I saw a little makeup, Sweet Pea perfume, Cool Cucumber shampoo and conditioner, Cherry Blossom lotion and I smiled when I saw the Cute & Girlie Pink Crush _Teen Spirit_ deodorant. I decided to lather down with the lotion Gem got me and hoped that, with the perfume, would make me smell a bit more feminine.

After getting dressed and loosely fishbone braiding my hair, I took a few bills from my 2 grand and went out into the bar. Most of the Sons were out here, but a few of them were missing. I saw Juice at the bar with Kip and Dad. They were having a few shots, but Juice had Melinoë curled on his arm. His kutte was draped across the bar top and I was glad he heeded my warning about leather. I went over there and slipped behind the bar, next to Dad. He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders.

 **"Marci, why do you smell like a man?"** I sighed at Dad's question, but he just bent down a bit to sniff me. **"Did you use my soap?"**

 **"Gemma came with a bag of stuff _after_ I took a shower." ** Dad chuckled at me and Juice moved away from the bar to go into the kitchen. He came out with the makeshift plate I made for Melinoë and another can of food for her, going down the hall. **"So, who's coming to Fun Town?"**

 **"Ope,** **Hap, Quinn and I got some things to take care of.** **"** Dad explained. **"** **Jax** **,** **Bobby,** **Juice, Tig, Clay, Gemma and** **Sack** **are goin' out.** **You stick to him or Tig, Marci."** I nodded and Dad took another shot back.

I looked at Kip and he smiled at me. I gave him one back, but my attention went to the door when I heard someone coming in. It was a girl and she looked like she was my age, but I don't think she could see me because I was being blocked by Dad's frame. She had honey skin, sparkling chestnut-brown eyes and her onyx, curly-kinky hair was pulled back into a poof of a ponytail; small, silver hoops were dangling from her ears.

Granted, the girl was a looker and she'd probably catch the eyes of all the Sons, but she looked a bit out of place here. She wasn't some caked-up Crow Eater that was desperately trying to win over one of the Sons and she wasn't dressed in skimpy clothes. She was wearing a white tank with a lace overlay, cuffed, stone washed shorts and tan gladiator sandals that came just under her knees. I noticed the golden chain around the waistband of her shorts and the leather fannypack with a Chanel emblem on the front flap that was settled high on her right leg.

As I watched her walk towards the closed leather doors, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. It was different from how it was with Happy. I felt like I saw him one too many times, but couldn't place him. With this girl, I felt like I've interacted with her before. It was like we met in another life or something.

 **"Who's that?"** I asked Dad or Kip and the girl stopped to respond to her chiming phone.

 **"Not sure, haven't seen her before."** Dad answered and Kip shrugged, so he didn't know either.

 **"I think I know her."**

 **"Well, go talk to her, dovey. See if you can't make a new friend."** I looked up to see Dad's encouraging smile, but I wasn't about to go up to a complete stranger and possibly embarrass myself.

 **"Don't look at me."** I warned and Dad raised an eyebrow.

 **"What-"**

 **"Jazzy!"** I yelled and dive-bombed to the ground. I hit Dad on the leg when he looked down at me and he stood a bit stiffly as he looked forward. He raised a hand and smiled, then looked down at me with scolding eyes. **"Did she look?"**

 **"Yes, she looked."** He whispered back. **"Now will you stop actin' like a madwoman?"**

Slowly, I peered over the bar and saw that the girl took a seat at one of the tables, but she was partially facing us. I still didn't know if she was who I thought she was because she could've just looked because someone was yelling. When I was upright again, the girl glanced up from her phone and to the bar. She did a double take and her eyes stayed on me for a steady, unblinking minute. Then, her lips parted a bit and she stood up, beaming.

 **"Marceline, is that you?"** She asked and I smiled back, nodding.

As if our minds were connected, we both started screaming in absolute glee and I crawled over the bar to get to her quicker. Jasmine was running towards me and I met her in a tight, squealing hug. We were still screaming and we pulled back to look at each others faces, then hugged again.

In my arms was my long-lost other half and now that we were together again, God only knows what kind of trouble we were going to get into. Jasmine Noellé Haydon was the sister I never got and we've known each other for years, _decades_ even. I met her back in Scotts Valley in 6th grade and we got closer as the years chugged on. We were perfect opposites, but each others match.

A year prior to when Rose was murdered, she had to move out of our little hometown and I became the antisocial bundle of hate I was destined to be. We tried to keep in contact with one another and it worked for a little while, but we lost touch. Gage was around when we were friends, but he was still calm and could keep his temper in check. I told her about the bad boy biker I had as a close friend and she begged me to let her meet him, but I never did. I was glad I didn't too.

 **"Oh my God, it's so good to see you!"** Jasmine happily sighed and we detached from one another again, but kept our hands on each others forearms. **"Don't you ever leave me again. Life was so boring without you."**

 **"Ugh, you're telling me. I missed you so much. Look at you, all grown up and beautiful!"** I praised with a smile. and she smiled, running her hand through her hair.

 **"Oh, this is nothing, just some kick ass genes."** Like she used to do, Jaz brushed off my compliment, but was grinning as she ran her hand through her thickly curled hair. **"Look at _you_ though, all sexy and slim. Good Lord, puberty crashed into you like a goddamn freight train!" **She gave a coquettish whistle and took my hand to give me a spin. I giggled at her friendly flirting and she did too, but she got serious. **"Wait, what are you doing in Charming?"**

 **"I live here with my Dad now."**

 **"So, we get to be besties again?"** She excitedly asked and I nodded, sharing another squealing moment of joy with her.

 **"What are you doing here, in the clubhouse?"** I asked and she nodded to the pair of leather doors behind her.

 **"Dad's in there talking to Clay about something I could care less about, but he's my ride to Fun Town, so I had to come here. Speaking of, which one of these deliciously sexy bikers is your Dad? I gotta cross him off my to-do list."**

 **"Someone turned into a whore."** I joked and she just bat her lashes at me in mock innocence. I brought Jasmine to the bar and Dad's eyes twitched when we were in front of him.

 **"Please don't scream again."** He asked. **"You two sound like sirens and my ears are gonna bleed."**

 **"He said what?"** Jaz asked with a confused expression and I figured she just heard _'Please dinnae scream agin. Ye twa sound lik' sirens 'n mah eers ur gonnae bled.'_ I always thought it was funny when people hear Dad talk for the first time because, even with all his time in the States, his brogue was as thick as ever.

 **"He doesn't want us to scream again."** I explained and she nodded. **"** **Dad, this is Jasmine, my formerly lost best friend.** **"**

 **"Nice to meet you, Mr. Telford."** I giggled when Jasmine pronounced her words slowly, yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her. Dad chuckled at her, but tried to keep his accent at bay when he returned her greeting. He put his glass down and dug in his jeans, taking a Burner out. He told us to have fun and walked off, probably leaving.

 **"Oh, and this is Kip."** I turned Jaz to him and he gave her a friendly smile. **  
**

 **"Hello there, Mr. Dreamboat."** She chirped and Kip's smile got bigger. **"So, how long did she make you wait before she let you tap that sweet ginger ass?"**

 **"Jasmine!"** I scolded, but she didn't seem to care. I knew she was about to embarrass me more, so I tugged her into the kitchen and locked us inside.

 **"Hey, I wasn't done with my interrogation!"** She protested, smiling like the devious little imp she was. **"I still had to ask him if he's ever done drugs, his mother's maiden name, if he's ever payed for a prostitute, how old he is, the position he had you in the last time you guys banged-"**

 **"There was no last time!"** I cut her off and her eyebrows furrowed. **"Kip is not my boyfriend. Christ, I just met the guy."**

 **"You guys look cute together. Why haven't you tried to ride that roller coaster?"** She asked, bucking her hips to emphasize what she was implying, and I rolled my eyes, smiling. **"So, I've seen your Dad and Kip. Now, you've gotta name the rest of the Sons because I only know Jax and Clay. There's one guy here who I want all to myself."**

 **"Describe him."**

 **"He's pretty tall and my God, his body is to die for. He's got guns for arms and hard abs and tattoos and brown eyes and..."** She sighed, but it turned into a purr and I laughed.

 **"I think you're talking about Happy _, yuck._ Why do you like _him?"_**

 **" 'Cause he's hot."** She bit her lip and smiled. **  
**

Jasmine and I went to the sliding door and I told her the names of all the Sons who were lounging around the bar as they waiting for Clay to finish his discussion with her Dad.

I remembered Jasmine told me her mother died a week after she was born and I also remembered the skittish man who'd always be late to pick her up after school, prompting me to wait with her until he decided to show up. She never let me meet him though. Her Dad would almost always be scratching at his arms and I remembered that there used to be scars left behind from how deep he was digging into his skin. I always wondered what was wrong with him, but I never asked because I thought it was personal. She told me that he wasn't in her life anymore and she didn't know if he was dead, but someone named T.O. was who she considered her father. She was his niece, but he's been taking care of her since she moved to California and he's her legal guardian now.

 **"What's T.O. stand for?"** I asked asked as we came back into the bar and sat at a table.

 **"Taddarius Orwell, but he hates his name and the last time someone called him that, a jaw was broken."** Jasmine looked back at the leather doors that still haven't opened and groaned. **" _DAAAD!"_  
**

And with that, one of the doors opened and a man slipped out. Unlike Jasmine's, his skin was more of a rich cocoa and his eyes were russet-brown. He didn't have any hair on his head, but he had a mustache that looked like it was starting to grow into a connecting beard. He had a leather kutte too, but I noticed the patches on his. Unlike the Sons', his were black and orange. The one over his heart said 'President' and the one on the other side said 'Lodi'.

 **"What _is it_ , Jasmine?" **He tiredly asked.

 **"Oh, nothing."** She answered in pseudo calmness. **"I'm just sitting here, _slowly wasting away_ from boredom. ****We're supposed to be going to Fun Town, but you and Clay wanna read _every single word_ of the entire history of America. They're gonna pack up and leave before we even get there!"**

 **"Where is your patience, child?"**

 **"At Fun Town, where I should be right now! Where is the love?"** Clay chuckled and T.O.'s sigh and pat him on the arm.

 **"You mind having her tag along?"** He asked Clay.

 **"Happy to have her. Alright, boys. You heard the lady, let's pile out!"** Clay announced and the remainder of the Sons cheered, quickly escaping outside. These grown men looked like a bunch of high school boys rushing to get out of class on a Friday.

I noticed that Kip stayed at the bar and I figured he was waiting for me. When we got up, Jasmine introduced me to T.O. and since he wasn't coming to the amusement park either, he gave her a lecture about keeping close to one of the Sons. After they hugged, we went outside and Juice was behind us with Kip. After getting them acquainted, Juice offered to let her ride on his bike and Kip led me to his. I immediately noticed that his stuck out from the Son's Dynas because his was white. Nevertheless, I climbed on and Kip gave me a spare helmet before strapping his on.

From the line of bikes, I could see Clay's at the front and he held Gemma's hand to support her as she mounted his bike. What a gentleman. Once everyone was ready to go, the Sons pulled off in formation and I had my arms wrapped around Kip's stomach with my chin on his shoulder. As we rode down the streets of Charming, I noticed how everyone watched us ride by and it made me feel like we were celebrities or teenagers going to their prom in a limo.

I didn't notice how much I was enjoying myself until I realized I was laughing in Kip's ear. He didn't seem to mind because he was smirking. I looked to the motorcycle across from us when I heard Juice's voice over the loud rumbling of the bikes. Even with his shades on, he looked frantic and the reason had to be the insane teenage girl that was currently standing up behind him. Jasmine must've planted her feet on the bike's muffler and she had her hands on Juice's shoulders to keep her up. She was cheering and whooping while he was begging her to sit down, which did nothing but make her laugh.

After about 15 more minutes, we were at the entrance of Fun Town and the Sons parked their bikes in a line near the ticket booth. The guys were already at the ticket kiosk, but I was having trouble getting my helmet off because the latch refused to unclasp.

 **"I don't get too many backseaters. My spare helmet's kinda rusty."** Kip said and put his helmet on the handlebar of his bike. He came to my side and I stiffened when his fingers were under my chin. His eyes were focused on his hands, but mine were on the twin pair of ocean-blue orbs and with the sun hitting them, I could see the speckles of silver in them. He managed to get the helmet off me and set it on the seat of his bike. He playfully cringed at me and his hands went to the top of my head next. **"Don't kill me, but your braid got tugged out."**

I didn't even notice my hair was out because all I could feel was his fingers weaving through my locks as he tried to manage my mane. He gave me a final, gentle pat on the top of my head and looked at my eyes. His smile slowly faded and his pupils started to dilate, but it the lightness in his eyes never left.

Kip half-yelped and he was tugged backwards by the tanned arm around his shoulders. He started laughing when he realized it was Juice dragging him to the ticket booth and Jasmine pulled me off his Dyna to drag me over. Someone already bought tickets for everyone and Tig gave me and Jaz one. As soon as we pushed through the turnstiles, time was as nonexistent as the Tooth Fairy. Jasmine knew where she was going and said she had a route planned out that would let us get to all the awesome rides while avoiding the boring ones.

We started with the Tilt-A-Whirl and got back in line for another go. As we were headed to the next ride, I convinced Jasmine to stray from her path when I spotted a ride called the Slingshot and the line wasn't long. Jaz refused to get on the ride because she was afraid something would go wrong, but Kip said he'd be my partner and we couldn't stop screaming when we were hurled into the air. When that was done, my legs were a little shaky, so we sat down for a minute, then the Gravitron was in our sights. Since we could all fit, Kip was on this ride with us and Juice managed to get in too. He decided to be ballsy and was strapped in upside down. Thankfully, nobody puked until the ride stopped and the world was spinning when we got off, making Jaz and I bump into each other a few times, laughing. After a boys vs. girls war on the bumper cars, we got on the sole roller-coaster in the place and it was nowhere near as thrilling as we thought it'd be. The goddamn Ferris wheel was more exciting.

Jaz and I just found a table to sit at while Juice and Kip ventured off to get us all something to eat. She was showing me the video she took of us on the Tilt-A-Whirl and once she'd edit it, there'd be a song playing in the background with other visual effects.

 **"The photo booth isn't too far away."** She said and I nodded. **"I'm thinkin' we do silly face, crazy face, 'Bitch, I'm Flawless' face and end it with the normal-est pose we can muster."**

 **"Sounds like a plan."** She high-fived me and we both giggled.

 **"Happy's a really fun guy and he seems like a pretty upbeat dude...I like his smile."** She said softly and I looked at her, confused. **"You think I could get him to take some pictures in the booth with me?"**

 **"That's not Happy, that's Juice and he's the nicest dimwit you'll ever meet. _Happy_ is the human version of Grumpy Cat." **I clarified and that got an 'ohhh' from her. **"I'm sure he'd be fine with the pictures though. Juice is one of the chillest people ever. That's the hottie on the top of your to-do list?"**

 **"Maybe."** She smiled and I laughed. Jasmine looked like she was about to laugh, but her eyes went behind me and she groaned, turning her head away. **  
**

 **"What?"**

 **"My ex,** **Damien Carter. He's at the cotton candy stand with his football friends. Cameron's the blond and Evan's the brunet. Damien's the one with the longish hair."** She went into her fannypack and pulled out a folded pair of black Wayfarer shades for me to wear. **"Look, but don't look."**

Like she asked, I tried not to be obvious when I turned around and I set my eyes on the cotton candy stand. There were 3 guys at the pink cart waiting to get their cloudy puffs of sugar and they were talking. One of them had dark green eyes, wheat-blond hair that came down to his earlobes and made a little bang over his eyebrows. He looked like the sporty, jock type. The next guy had golden-brown hair with his locks were combed over to the left because the right side was snipped down in choppy layers and his eyes were a cool grey. The last guy had to be Damien because his chestnut-brown locks were a few inches longer than Jax's were and he kept his in a shaggy style. Of the trio, he was the tallest and he looked like he was the oldest too. Once he stopped laughing, I saw his green-hazel eyes and knew those were what attracted Jaz to him.

 **"He's cute."** I offered and turned back to Jasmine, taking the shades off. She put them on and kept her head from the direction of the boys.

 **"He's a huge dickwad too."** She grumbled. **"We hooked up and we were the It couple at school. He's the football star, I'm a kickass cheerleader, _everyone_ wanted our relationship. He dropped the L-Bomb the night of Sophomore prom and I told him I loved him too, made banged each others brains out in the backseat of his Chevelle all night long. 2 months ago, he tells me he's going to football practice on a Friday night with Cam and Evan, but he really ran off to go to one of Savannah Kyle's parties. That dick choking, coke-slut had _the audacity_ to post pictures of her sucking face and groping _my man_ all over Instagram and she tagged me in them!"**

 **"What a bitch."** I scoffed.

 **"She's the queen of bitches!"** Jaz hissed, annoyed as ever. **"Everyone at school knew about it, but** **Damien thought I was a goddamn idiot and stuck with his 'I was at football practice' story, so I kicked his lying ass to the curb. After I get into a fight with Savannah, got suspended for 3 days, almost got kicked off cheer squad, had to suffer through a contradicting lecture from my Dad about how I shouldn't resort to violence to solve my problems,** ** **Damien** 's blowing up my phone with the sob stories and how much he misses me and all that mushy bullshit, yet he's still going to that whore's house."**

 **"Want me to go kick him in the nuts?"** I offered and Jasmine lost her scowl to smirk. **"I will go over there and kick his nuts up into his throat. He won't even know what happened."**

 **"Know what? That sounds- shit."** Jaz sighed a groan and I glanced over my shoulder to see the boys coming to our table. Jasmine turned around, crossed a leg over her knee and even with her shades on, I knew she had her Bitch Face on.

 **"I thought that was you, Jasmine."** Damien smiled. **"You look nice. How long have you been here?"**

 **"Hey Cam, Evan. You guys kicked ass last Saturday."** She chirped with a smile and the other boys waved to her. Evan glanced at me, gave me a nod and pulled his phone out, tapping away. Cameron's eyes lingered for a second before he hung his head and looked around at all the attractions.

 **"C'mon, Minnie. Let's talk, please?"**

 **"Don't call me that, _heathen."_** Jasmine spat though her forced smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

 **"Jasmine, please. Just give me-"**

 **"Why don't you go talk to** ** **Savannah** Kyle? After all the carnies are finished gang-banging her, I'm sure she'd _love_ to let you ride her. She might even be down for letting your friends join in." **Damien sighed, but Cameron and Evan were laughing at him and they didn't stop when he glared at them.

 **"Marci, Jaz, we got some grub."** We both turned around when we heard Kip's voice and he came back to our table, smiling. He set down a huge tray of Nachos and 2 funnel cakes on paper plates.

Kip's smile faded when he noticed the trio of boys behind us. A second later, Juice joined us and he had more food and sodas for everyone, already chattering about some of the rigged games scattered around the area. Like Kip did, he got serious when he noticed the boys.

 **"There a problem here?"** Juice asked and my eyebrow cocked at the authoritativeness in his tone. I always thought Juice was a chill and silly guy, but he looked like...well, a Son right now. There was burning danger in his eyes and since he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, the muscles in his arms were far from hidden.

 **"We were just saying hi to Jasmine and her friend."** Cameron gave Juice a nervous smile and took a step back as Evan did.

Both Juice and Kip narrowed their eyes when Damien didn't back off like his friends were. Granted, he looked like he was a second away from breaking into a nervous sweat, but he was periodically glancing from the Sons behind us to Jasmine, almost mentally begging her to do something.

 **"I think you should go."** Kip said, his voice laced with the same threatening tone Juice had, but his seemed more deadly. Even with the prominent 'Prospect' patches all over his kutte, the boys, including Damien, looked like they were about to piss themselves.

 **"Get the fuck outta here!"** Juice snapped. Evan and Cameron grabbed Damien and quickly dragged him away from the threatening Sons.

Jasmine and I turned to face the guys and they were looking at each other with stoic expressions. After a prolonged second of seriousness, they both laughed and started teasing about how scared the boys were. Kip and Juice sat down and we all started digging into the food they got. Jasmine must've decided that she wanted to play musical chairs because she managed to squeeze me out of my spot next to Juice. She finally took her glasses off and propped them on her head to bat her lashes at him. Due to her seat change, my arm was pressed against Kip's and I knew I was blushing.

Tig, Bobby and Jax managed to find us and they asked Jasmine and I if we were having fun with the dumbbells we were stuck with for the day. After trying to coax us into ditching Kip and Juice, they were off again and they stole the rest of our food. Juice and Kip didn't stray from us as we played some of the rigged games on our route to the photo booth. Jaz and I have been winning little trinkets or accessories, but not any of the bigger prizes that we were aiming for.

The last game before the photo booth was the Duck Shooter and I noticed that the sky was turning into a romantic reddish-pink shade. Jasmine and I only managed to get a combined score of 5 and that wasn't anywhere near enough points to get a prize. I had my eyes set on a cream and black panda bear that was about the size of a 4-year-old and I thought it was the cutest prize I've seen all day. Jasmine was already dragging Juice down to the photo booth and I set the BB-gun back on it's holder, but $5 was put on the counter top and the gun was picked up again.

 **"That one?"** Kip asked and pointed the gun to the stuffed animal I wanted. It took me a second to register that he was asking if I wanted the prize and I nodded. The ducks started moving again and Kip was shadowing them with the gun.

One by one, the tin ducks were being shot down and the _clank_ of them getting hit made my smile bigger. Kip was shooting them down every 2 seconds and when the last duck with the red bulls-eye came around, the lights and sirens went off to signal that he won. Once he set the gun down, he pointed to the money and the carnie got it down. As soon as he turned to me, I threw my arms around him and was laughing as I hugged him. I heard Kip start to laugh too and I pulled away.

 **"Your panda, m'lady."** He bowed and presented the stuffed animal to me, which I gratefully took, giving him a curtsy.

 **"Marceline, Dreamboat, get your cute asses in the goddamn booth!"** Jasmine's voice called us and Juice was getting their pictures from the slot on the photo machine.

As instructed, we went over and Kip offered to hold Magnus, my panda, while Jaz and I took our goofy pictures. When we finished, she told me to stay in the booth while she got out and Kip got in. He reminded me of his promise to take pictures and I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't stop smiling. Since he had Magnus, Kip prompted that we do the See, Hear and Speak No Evil poses. We were laughing for the next one, made wannabe tough faces next and neither of us really had anything for the last one, so I improvised. I was aiming to give him a peck on the cheek for the picture and to thank him again for winning Magnus, but that didn't go as planned.

Kip turned to face me and he was probably about to ask what pose we should do before the 5-second timer went off, but my stupid act of spontaneity made me kiss him right on the lips. The flash of the camera made me pull away a little, face burning with redness, but Kip moved in again and by some ungodly power, we were _kissing._ Christ, his lips were perfect. They were soft and smooth and knew exactly what they were doing. His hand was gently cupping my cheek and mine were wound around his neck.

 **"Half-Sack, let's go, man!"** Juice heard Juice's voice, but it was only when he banged on the booth that we pulled away from each other.

Kip was gazing at me and I saw the faint redness on his cheeks, that wasn't as evident as the scarlet _all over_ my face. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything because I pulled the curtain back and got out of the booth. I quickly snatched our strip of pictures from the slot before Jasmine could see them. I folded them and stuffed them in my pocket.

 **"We gotta head home, girls."** Juice announced and Jasmine whined in disapproval. **"I know, it's awesome hanging out with bikers, but duty calls. Sack, Clay wants you to take Jasmine home."**

 **"No problem."** He answered and Jasmine was making the noise of a sad puppy as she shuffled over to me, arms out for a hug.

We shared a long, fake-bawling embrace and swapped numbers before we all started walking to the entrance of the carnival. The Sons already regrouped and Jasmine thanked them for bringing her along before she mounted Kip's bike. She was still saying goodbye when they rode off and Jax offered me a ride, Juice giving Magnus one. Once everyone was strapped in and the engines were revved, we pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home.

It was different riding at the front of the formation. I could see everything and Jax rode much faster than Kip did, probably because he wasn't restrained to the back of the line. He felt different too. Kip wasn't some massive bodybuilder, but he didn't have Jax's body type either. He was strong though. I could feel his toned stomach when we were riding together and I remembered how muscular his arm felt the night Jax threw that creepy guy out of the clubhouse.

As the drive home continued, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in that damned photo booth. It wasn't supposed to end like it did, I _was not_ supposed to kiss Kip and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to return it. But he did and it was burned into my memory. I decided that it was just a spur of a moment thing and that he was just going with the flow of the situation.

I kept telling myself that and I wanted to believe I was right...so why couldn't I? Why did I feel like I was wrong and that kiss meant more than what I was dismissing it as?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
** ** _"Every word you've ever said, is written somewhere in my mind."  
_** **―Crystal Woods, Write like no one is reading 2**

* * *

When we got back to the clubhouse, it was nighttime and after I took his helmet off, I thanked Jax for giving me a ride. He said it was nothing, but seemed preoccupied with something. He was the first to pull out of the lot and after Clay gave Gemma a goodbye kiss, she got in her black Cadillac. Tig was right behind her when she pulled off and Juice handed over Magnus, he was the next to leave. Looks like Clay, Bobby and I were the only ones staying at the clubhouse tonight.

Bobby and Clay were having their own conversation, business stuff about the garage from the sound of it, and they stayed in the bar while I went to the back with Magnus. As soon as I opened the door to Dad's dorm, I was sweetly greeted by a furry shadow rubbing against my legs and I smiled at Melinoë. I set Magnus in the armchair and got on the floor to give her some love. I noticed a purple and blue Mylar ball a few feet from the bed and wondered where that came from. Melinoë was a fan of the toy and colorful catnip mice, but I didn't get a chance to buy her any toys. When I went to grab it, she meowed and pounced on my hand to keep it down while she hit the toy to make it roll away. Someone was in a playful mood tonight.

While Melinoë was entertaining herself, I went went rummaging through my little drawer for something to sleep in. I noticed that there were some SAMCRO or Reaper Crew shirts and tanks neatly folded in here and guessed Gemma made another drop off earlier. I could fit most of the tanks, but the t-shirts were man-sized and would fit me like a dress, which I loved. After a quick shower, I pulled on a navy Reaper Crew shirt and decided against the cotton shorts, siding with the fuzzy tie-dye pants to walk around in.

 **"Marci, we're ordering Chinese! Pick your poison!"** I heard Bobby's voice through the walls.

Melinoë was still preoccupied with her toy, but I managed to get it away from her with my foot. She followed me as I kicked the glittering ball and I let her have it back when we were in the bar. Bobby was at the bar and Clay was playing a solo game of pool, but smiled at me before he took his shot. I went to see what was good on the menu and told Bobby what I wanted.

Interested in the game, I went over to Clay's pool table and watched him shoot the solid balls with ease. I was a visual learner and decided that I could probably learn the basics by watching. I made sure to keep out of his way when he was moving around the table to get a good angel and he was on the black 8 ball now. There were striped balls scattered all over the green surface and made a maze of obstacles for the white ball to get through.

Clay was practicing his shot with the utmost concentration in his eyes and when his cue clacked against the white ball, another black object was on the table. Melinoë started chasing the white ball down the table and she made all the other balls move, so she was having one hell of a time trying to capture them before they went into one of the holes.

 **"You messed up his game."** I scolded, taking her off the table. She went dashing off to find her Mylar ball and I shook my head. **"Sorry about that. She's convinced herself that she's the queen of the goddamn universe and that means she can do whatever she wants."**

 **"No worries, darlin'."** Clay chuckled and he had some triangular thing in his hand as he felt the sides of the table for the slots the balls were sitting in. **"I wanted to apologize for my unfriendly welcome the other day."**

 **"It's fine. You guys have problems and you were just being cautious."** Clay nodded in thanks and I smiled at him.

 **"I wanted ask about your gun too. I've never seen a Kimber like that, it's beautiful."**

 **"Thanks, it was a gift."**

 **"Whoever gave it to you must love you to pieces."** He smiled again and I had to be a bit forceful with mine, but returned the gesture. I was trying not to think about Zane and I've been doing pretty good so far. With Jasmine around, I'm sure she'd keep my mind off him. **"Didn't look too broken in. You never used it?"**

 **"Only once, shot some guy in the leg."**

 **"Never fatally?"** I shook my head and Clay straitened up. He was lining up all the balls, but he took his hands off the triangle and set his eyes on me. **"Come find me tomorrow or whenever you're free, bring your gun."**

 **"I know how to shoot."** I offered.

 **"We'll see."** I softly scoffed at Clay and he smiled, but his attention went to the door when it opened. Kip just came in and he had 2 white bags in either of his hands.

Kip set the bags on the bar and took out the takeout boxes or trays. He made his round to Bobby and Clay, but motioned for me to come over to him. I took a calming breath before I found the courage to walk over to him and sit in a stool. He gave me my box and I thanked him, but I didn't look at him. We started eating in silence, but I smiled to myself when I realized how easily I was using the chopsticks, remembering how I've used them as both utensils and hair accessories.

 **"...did you have fun today?"** I bit the long noodle and stiffened a bit when I heard Kip's soft question. Again, I nodded and I don't think he wanted me to, but I heard him sigh. He set his box down and I did too, peeking up at him. **"I'm sorry about...you know, what happened...in the photo booth. I didn't mean to scare you off or-"**

 **"I wasn't scared."** I cut him off, using the same hushed voice he had. **"I just...it wasn't something I was expecting you to do. It wouldn't have happened and you could've taken pictures with your girlfriend and won her a stuffed animal if you weren't stuck babysitting me."**

 **"I don't have a girlfriend."** Kip's voice suddenly transformed from a nervous one to a more confident tone and it made me look at him again. His eyes were focused on me and he looked determined about something. **"And I didn't feel like I was babysitting anybody. Today felt like me having fun with Juice, an amazing girl and her silly best friend. You're too old to be babysat anyway...right?"**

 **"How old do you think I am?"** I asked, amused at how he reverted back into his uncertain vibe so quickly. Kip thought about my question for a minute, then shrugged.

 **"...jailbait."**

 **"I'm 19."** I assured him and he looked relieved, which made me smile, but it faded. I ducked my head again and nibbled at a bit of my food before deciding to just ask him what was on my mind. **"...why'd you kiss me? You could've just pulled away and brushed it off like it never happened, but...y-you kissed me."**

 **"I just...it was..."** Kip trailed off and sighed again. When I stole a glance, he had that faint blush across his face again as he fought for the right words to finish his thought. He sighed again and leaned on his folded forearms on the bar. When he looked at me this time, he looked like he was prepared to be...disappointed. **"Honestly, Marci, I kissed you because I-"**

Kip was cut off by the door slamming open and the commotion starting to flood the previously quiet bar. Bobby and Clay were on their feet and Kip was already around the bar, tugging me behind him. I peered around his arm and saw Opie coming in with Dad. They each had one of Happy's arms over their shoulders and he looked like he was in pain. Granted, he just looked severely irked, but I saw how tight his eyes would shut and how he would cringe as they made their way over to a leather couch. Once Happy was laid out, Dad came to me to give me a quick peck on the head, then he went racing back to the hall of dorms.

Clay, Opie, Bobby and Kip were surrounding Happy and Bobby just asked me to go wet some paper towels. I did as I was told and brought them to the group of Sons. I got to see Happy up close and he was clutching his thigh, but there was blood staining his ripped white shirt. I took a look at Opie and his was clean of blood, but his lip wasn't and I wondered where Quinn was.

The men were having overlapping conversations that I couldn't understand, but I was easing Happy's ripped shirt up. I cringed a bit when I saw the scratches on his tattooed stomach. They weren't from a woman either, these were harmful scratches. Hell, I could see little thorns of metal caught in his slightly shredded skin.

 **"What'd you'd do, use yourself as a blanket to get over a barbwire fence?"** I asked, dabbing at the cuts on his stomach and making sure to avoid the metal shards in his skin.

 **"I don't need your shit right now, little girl."** Happy hissed at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. **"There's an open wound on my leg and I'm bleeding out, don't I have enough problems? Where the fuck is Chibs?!"**

 **"He went to get his kit."** Opie explained. **"But we gotta deal with that wound now or you won't be around later, brother."**

Happy pried his hands off his thigh and I heard the man growl as I rolled his pant's leg up. The wound itself wasn't anything horrific, but Opie was right. Happy was losing blood and the longer we waited, the better the chance of risking infection. That could lead to all kinds of things and the worst one was amputation. He needed stitches and he needed them _now._ Everyone's head snapped to the hall when we hear Dad let out a yell of either anger or annoyance. I heard him punch the wall on his way back out here and he looked heated.

 **"Go get Tara!"** He barked and Kip was up and off before I could give him a parting glance.

 **"What's the verdict, doc?"** Happy asked in a darkly sarcastic voice.

 **"My kit's dry and everythin's closed by now."** Dad started and he positioned Happy's hands to apply pressure on his wound. He had a few alcohol packs in his hand and he was tearing them open to sterilize the wound on Happy's leg while I cleaned the ones on his stomach that didn't have any shards in them. I remembered the first aid kit behind the bar was scarcely full and Jax said it was Dad's, but I thought he'd stock it up. I already knew taking the Nomad to a hospital was out of the question. If one of them so much as went to a clinic, I'm sure the FBI would be waiting to take them to some maximum security prison. **"If Half-Sack can get Tara here, you'll be fine. She'll get ya' stitched up and you'll be on your merry way."**

 **"And if he can't?"** Dad took something out of his kutte's pocket and ripped the tin foil packet open. 2 red capsules fell in his hand and he told Happy to take them, but didn't answer his question. I'm sure we all knew what his silence meant.

I couldn't standby and just _hope_ that Kip would be able to get this woman, who I guessed was Jax's high school sweetheart, here in time to save Happy, so I left the men. I went into Dad's room and to his bathroom. I found an unflavored case of dental floss and a safety pin in his medicine cabinet. While I rushed back out to the bar, I was biting the head off the pin and I took one of the alcohol packets from Dad's lap, wiping down the spear.

 **"The hell are you doing?"** Happy demanded in that harsh tone of his while I was threading the floss on the pin.

 **"I'm saving your life. You either let me give you temporary stitches now and wait until Tara gets here to give you proper ones or you can sit there, be a baby and kiss you leg goodbye. I'm pretty sure none of the Crow Eaters would be open to blowing a one-legged Son, so you'd better get used to jerking off."**

 **"Watch your mouth, kid."**

 **"Do you really think I'm afraid of a psychotic, overgrown Milk Dud?"** I spat back, highly irritated at the pigheadedness of _one man._ **"Just sit still, shut up and let me work. Christ, a 6-year-old would be more cooperative."**

Happy didn't say anything back, but his jaw was tightly clenched and I rolled my eyes at how uncompromising he was being when all I was trying to do was help him. All the irritation I had was let out when I started on the running sutures for his leg. I didn't have the gentlest touch and I wasn't being tender as I tugged at his skin. I'd smirk whenever Happy would start lowly grumbling or when I'd see his hands bawl into fists, but I did take my time to ensure I did everything right and got the wound closed in the next 3 or 4 minutes.

 **"That should hold until Tara gets here."** I told Happy, as well as the other Sons watching, and started cleaning up the minor mess we made. I stopped picking up the alcohol wrappings and looked at Happy. He stared back at me and I could see effects of the blood loss in his face. He lost half a shade of his tanned skin color and it looked like the crescents camping under his slightly bloodshot eyes were getting darker. **"I just prevented you from bleeding to death. The least you could do is say 'Thank you for saving my life, Marceline. Bless your charitable heart, child.' A pat on the back would suffice too."**

 **"You expect me to thank you for closing a wound with** ** _floss_** **and a safety pin?"** He glowered at me as the words rumbled out of his throat. I nodded and he scoffed. He asked someone for a cigarette and Bobby gave him one, but I yanked the fag from his lips before he could lite it. It was bad enough that he took the painkillers with Vodka, but he was adding fuel to the fire by smoking. **"You're pushin' it, little girl."**

 **"I'm shitting my boots,** ** _old man_** **."** I retorted and went to dispose of the light rubbish, but I didn't miss how the Sons were oohing at my little comeback. I distinctly heard Clay say that I had an attitude like Dad. Happy had _no idea_ how sarcastic I could be, but I'd be more than willing to let him get a sample.

When I came back to the group, Dad was getting the cut on Opie's lip cleaned up and Happy was flooding his system with the bottle of Vodka he had clutched in his hand.

 **"You're not doing yourself any favors by drinking."** I scolded and he glared at me, but he didn't set the bottle down. **"You're thinning your blood. You're gonna bleed more and it's gonna hurt more when Tara takes my stitches out to put the real ones in."**

 **"What are you, my mother?"** I had an ever-growing _horde_ of comebacks for that single line, but I bit them back and decided to let him be in more pain when Tara got here.

After washing my hands, I went to get my box from the bar and finished eating dinner. One I was full, I offered my box to Dad or Opie and the taller man accepted. I knew Dad had a thing for spicy food, but it probably wasn't worth eating due to the after effects on his heart or stomach, not that he cared. Once we actually got a roof over our heads, I'd love to make him some home-cooked meals.

 **"You have fun at the carnival with Jasmine?"** Dad asked and I beamed.

 **"It was awesome!"** I chirped and began telling him everything we did today...excluding that photo booth incident with Kip.

As Dad's daughter, I'm pretty sure I was deemed off limits to any of the Sons. The older members seemed to understand that because they haven't tried anything and I _prayed_ it would stay that way, but I didn't miss the wandering glances they'd give me. Jax's little flirts reminded me of how Jasmine's were and I had a feeling he was just poking fun with me and I think that VP patch was getting to his head. But Kip...that was different. He probably thought I was going to tell Dad that he shoved his tongue down my throat and that would've gotten him into some deep shit he didn't need to be in, especially since his prospecting year was coming to an end. I think that was why he was so nervous afterwards, why he thought he scared me.

I wasn't going to snitch on him though. I was never the tattletale type and I liked being around Kip. He was funny and sweet and I was comfortable around him, just like I was around Juice. Then again, Juice didn't kiss me today and I wouldn't want him to. Not only was Jasmine obviously crushing on him, but I just didn't like Juice in _that_ way. I didn't have unrealistic standards when it came to guys, but to be frank, he was a goofy dunce. Besides, Juice didn't make butterflies swarm in my stomach or make me tingle when he'd smile and I never got goosebumps when he'd touch me...that all happened with Kip.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the clubhouse door opened again and Kip came in with a woman trailing behind him. She just barely came to his shoulder and her dark brown locks were pulled back in a slightly messy bun. I noticed that her eyes were like Gemma's, but more of a forest-green rather than emerald. That must be Tara. She had a bag slung over her arm and when she got closer, I saw the white caduceus symbol on the side.

 **"What happened?"** She asked as she kneeled down and pulled a pair of blue gloves on, starting to take tools from her bag.

 **"Nick in the leg and he's got some metal thorns in his gut."** Dad explained. **"Marceline gave him some short-term stitches."**

 **"...is this dental floss?"** She asked and looked over her shoulder at Dad. When he nodded, Tara smirked a little and turned to me. **"You're stitching's top notch. I might have to get you a job in the ER."**

 **"Just wanted to help a stubborn jackass."** I smiled back at her and hers got bigger, but I could see Happy scowling at me behind her.

 **"Is anybody gonna explain how he got metal in his stomach? I need to know when and what made this 'nick.' too."** She asked and the Sons didn't answer her right away. They'd glance between me and her and I was getting a bit uncomfortable with their eyes flicking to me.

I think it was Clay, but I couldn't be sure, who cleared his throat and Kip asked me if Melinoë was getting along with Magnus. I looked around the bar and found her on the pool table again, watching the balls as if waiting for one of them to move. I picked her up and led Kip back to Dad's dorm. After setting Melinoë down, I started cleaning up all the toiletries I left on the bed and I heard the door shut. I felt Melinoë go between my legs and under the bed, so she was getting iffy about Kip's kutte or she was turning in for the night.

 **"We should make a code word for when I need to leave the room."** I said and finished arranging the bottles in rows by size on the top of the dresser. I grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed, glancing at Kip sitting in the armchair as I unlocked it.

 **"Like?"** He asked and I took a minute to think, but shrugged.

 **"What do you say in the army when you need to get going?"**

 **"Evac, get to the extraction point, Mike-Oscar-Victor-Echo, step off. Those were more professional terms though. We used to hear, 'Move your ass or get a bullet in it' most of the time. We'll work on it."**

I smiled behind my laptop screen and went to open a tab for Netflix, but I didn't have an internet connection. I groaned when I realized I needed the clubhouse's WiFi password and Juice was probably the only one who knew it by heart. It was pretty late, but I called him anyway and he answered on the 2nd ring, so he wasn't sleeping. I asked him for the password and he asked me for my IP address. After he told me how to find it and I gave it to him, I watched as my laptop sprouted a mind of it's own. Settings were getting opened, I saw something about firewalls and malware protection, scans were being run and no matter how much I ran my finger over the touch pad, I couldn't gain control of anything happening. I hoped he couldn't do that to my phone.

All that was done in less than 5 minutes and Juice bid me goodnight. I tried logging on to Netflix again and immediately noticed the increased speed. I found _Brickleberry_ and played where I left off, already smiling at Malloy's crudeness.

 **"Come watch?"** I offered and Kip took his eyes off the door to set them on me, his eyebrow tweaking in slight surprise. I scooted over in the bed and pat the space next to me. **"Take your shoes off before you get in."**

It took a second, but Kip complied and took off his boots before he came to sit at the edge of the bed. I gave him a disapproving look and was rewarded with the fake puppy dog eyes, but he smiled. He came up to the head of the bed and I balanced the laptop on both of our legs. I wasn't sure if Kip was going to like the show because it was a little raunchy, but everyone likes _Family Guy_ and this wasn't that different. I was relieved when I heard him chuckling at the cartoon and relaxed.

We got through 3 more episodes before I was drifting off.

 **~.~.~.~.**

A buzzing noise made me groan and I knew I wasn't going back to sleep, so I guess my day was starting. I softly sighed and kept my eyes closed, but nuzzled into the comforting presence I had my head on. I probably woke up in the middle of the night to get Magnus and he was being a damn good cuddle buddy. His steady heartbeat was soothing me back to sleep though. If it wasn't extremely early, I could-

I stopped my mental planning and replayed my thoughts. _Heartbeat._ Since when do stuffed animals have thumping organs?

I opened my eyes then and looked up to see what the hell I was so comfortable sleeping on. The redness I felt take over my face slowly started to coat me from head to toe when I saw that Kip was still next to me. He moved the laptop off the bed and into the armchair, his kutte draped on the top of it. He was wearing the same black shirt from yesterday, but his arm was around my shoulders, curled around my waist and his hand was draped over my hip while his other one was tucked under his pillow, probably clutching his gun. I had my head on his chest and right over that beating organ, my arms wrapped around his torso.

With us being so close, I could study his face and that's exactly what I did. I noticed his hair was naturally choppy, but not uneven and in the sunlight, it had more of a golden-blond hue. The facial hair he had covered his jaw, upper lip and chin was more like growing stubble than a beard or goatee. I don't think he'd look too good with a long beard like Bobby or Opie had. My eyes fell on his lips, pale rose and still looking softer than anything imaginable. I basked in how handsome he looked, so young, but not juvenile.

Unlike the other Sons and Juice, Kip didn't have a rugged charm, but I'm sure it'd come in due time. He'd be put to hard work and the toll of being a member in an MC would set in on him as the years passed. He'd probably get stronger and his voice would get deeper from all the smoking or drinking he'd be doing. I wondered how his patch-in ceremony would play out. Gage never told me what happened, so I was left to imagine and all I could think about was the amount of Crow Eaters trying their hardest to fuck the newest member dry. Kip would be a fresh animal overrun on the highway and they'd swarm him like the buzzards they were. I hoped he didn't make the mistake of deeming one of these whores his Old Lady. None of them would be faithful to him and they'd probably try to bang one of the other Sons.

As I silently watched Kip sleep, getting a little spark of joy from how peaceful he looked, I thought about what he said last night. He never finished telling me why he kissed me and I was left to fill in the blanks.

 _Honestly, Marci, I kissed you because..._

 _I was caught up moment and it was a mistake. I should've had control over myself. You're just a kid and I should've been more responsible._

I frowned when that was the only thing I could think of. Kip probably didn't start thinking about what he was doing until it was over and that's when he realized it was 'wrong'. He said he didn't mean to scare me either and I knew that had something to do with how old I was. Kip had to be in his late 20's because he couldn't be older than Juice. From the years he served in Iraq, I think he was 27.

My frown only got deeper when I started thinking more. Kip probably thought I was just some unstable teenager that was running off her wild hormones. I'd want to be his friend one day, try to seduce him into sleeping with me the next, hating and ignoring him for a week, then repeating the cycle nonstop. I don't think I was any good at seduction, but why would he fall for my tyro charms when he could have experienced Crow Eaters and pornstars pleasing him whenever he wanted? He could think I was trying to use him too.

Dad basically made him my mobile protector and Kip could think I was taking advantage of that to make him do whatever I told him to, but I haven't been bossing him around. When we were having breakfast, he told me about the hazing he often got from the Sons and the teasing that came with it. It was all in good fun and he never took anything personally, but he could think I was doing the same thing, that I'd just be joshing around with him until I needed something. Christ, I wasn't that selfish.

But if he thought that I was playing him like a pawn or was freeloading off the order he was given, why did he stay here all night? He could've left as soon as he knew I was going to stay in Dad's room, but he didn't. He stayed to keep me company and he didn't leave when I fell asleep. If I thought someone was using me, I sure as hell wouldn't do something like that. I wish I could just ask him what was going on in his head because there was a catastrophic disaster exploding in mine.

With a soft sigh, I gently grabbed Kip's wrist and slid out from under his arm. I've had practice slipping out of Zane's hold without disturbing him and the flutter of moth's wings could wake him up. Kip didn't move or stir and I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes before I stretched. My phone was charging on the nightstand and I had a text from someone. I recognized Jasmine's number, but she must've changed her name to 'Bae' with a long string of love-centric emojis.

 _❤️βαε_ _❤️_ _: i'm surrounded by idiots, plz help_

I smirked at her text and looked at the time. It was almost noon and that surprised me. Without an alarm going off, I was usually up by 10:45, but then again, yesterday went from a day at the Carnival to me playing temporary surgeon.

 _M: you'll be kk love_

I texted her back and my phone buzzed again before I could set it down.

 _❤️βαε❤️_ _: contemplating mass murder. give me 1 reason NOT to waste these fools_

 _M: there r no hot guys in prison_

 _❤️βαε❤️_ _: -_- fine, everyone gets 2 live_

I giggled at her, but knew she'd be fine for the rest of the day. After a shower, I was going to get some grub and see if Dad was awake. I wondered where he's been sleeping since I was bunking in his dorm. I wanted to see how his house hunting was coming along because I was already dying to have my own room again. The clubhouse was cool and the Sons weren't pests, but nothing beats unlimited privacy.

Remembering the sleeping Son that shared a bed with me, I glanced over my shoulder and flinched a little when I saw that Kip's eyes were open, watching me.

 **"That's creepy."** I scolded and he smirked.

 **"Good morning to you too."** He sat up and stretched with a groan, but the sound of it made my cheeks flush. I refused to let my thoughts wander to that intimate place and took a breath to calm myself. **"Do I get breakfast again today?"**

 **"Nope."** I smiled when he pouted and he honestly looked heartbroken. I never knew my cooking was good enough to get a guy hooked, but a plate of eggs wasn't really a meal to drool over and I knew I could make something truly mouthwatering to prove it. **"You do get the honor of getting the hell out of here, so I can take a shower."**

 **"Use me and throw me away, I feel like a Crow Eater."** He chuckled and I smiled. Kip got up and I went to the dresser to rummage through the drawer for something to wear today. I had a feeling Jasmine was going to want me to come see her when she got out of school, so I was going to be prepared. I decided on skinny jeans, a black tank that had 'Normal is Boring' written on the middle and my boots. **"So, um, are you...gonna be doing anything later?"**

 **"I'm not sure yet."** I plainly answered and didn't turn around to look at Kip, but he sounded like he was closer to the door now. **"Jasmine's probably gonna wanna drag me around California."**

 **"Oh, okay..."** I quietly sighed when I heard his tone. He sounded utterly disappointed, like he was expecting me to say I was free and maybe he'd want to do something...together? I still wanted an explanation for that kiss and the only opportunity I'd have to ask again is if we were alone. He was supposed to stick to me anyway, but I think he was going to avoid me now.

 **"We can still hang out."** I quickly added and turned around. Kip was halfway out the door with his kutte on, but he was already looking back at me **. "I'm sure Jaz would wanna come here to see Juice, but we've got a couple hours 'till she's outta school...if you wanted to do something..."**

 **"I'm just gonna be working in the garage, probably do some towing."** Relief washed over me when I heard the lighter tone in his voice. Did he really like hanging out with me that much? It was really sweet if he did. **"I, um, actually didn't have any plans for...us...I just gotta keep close 'cause, you know, your Dad and everything..."**

Kip blew out a breath and it made his cheeks puff, which made me smile. He was a rambler like I was and I noticed he'd say 'You know' a lot when he was nervous. After telling me he was a call away if I needed him, Kip excused himself and I had to bite my lip to stop my laugh when he walked right into the door frame. He laughed it off too, but hastily left.

Like I planned, I took my shower, basked in the feminine smelling hygiene products I had in my possession, got dressed and tucked my gun in my pants. I got on the floor to look for Melinoë under the bed, but I didn't see her eyes anywhere and they didn't open when I called her. Maybe she found a few hiding place or she could've found her way into Juice's room. I shrugged it off and left Dad's dorm to go into the kitchen to set out another can of food for her to eat.

The bar was pretty vacant, but Happy was sleeping on one of the couches and he had that same Vodka bottle clutched to his chest, but it was almost empty now. He was probably unconscious. I crept over to the snoozing man and shook my head at his sleeping expression. He looked pissed off even when his brain was shut down. I managed to slide the bottle out from under his arms and I put it on an empty space on the shelves behind the bar. There was a brown paper bag on the bar top and there was a delicious smell coming from it. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked inside the bag, discovering the muffins stacked inside.

I went straight for the chocolate one and the damn thing was huge, but it was making my mouth water. I went back into the kitchen to pop it in the microwave for a few seconds and was sighing in complete joy when I got my first bite. These weren't store bought, someone set aside time to bake these treats and they did a damn good job with them. Ms. Lavinia and Maisie would probably start a baking war if I ever told them that I ate someone's muffin and it tastes as good as their goodies.

I turned in my stool when I heard Happy grumbling and he coughed, so I went to get him a cold water. As quietly as I could, I slid a chair next to him and held the bottle in front of him as he woke up. His eyes lost their redness from last night and he looked well-rested, but the man just couldn't stop scowling. It was like he was angry at the world for everything.

Happy took the water from me and I didn't expect a 'thank you', so I didn't try to coax one out of him. With 2 gulps, there was less than half a bottle left, but he screwed the cap on and laid back down with a sigh.

 **"How's your leg?"** I asked and kept my voice down. I knew how bad hangovers sucked and I didn't want to make his worse. Happy opened one eye to lazily glance at me, then shut it again.

 **"Fine."** He muttered.

 **"And your stomach?"**

 **"Do you want something?"** He bluntly asked and I rolled my eyes.

 **"I'm just checking on you. Christ, don't be so standoffish."**

 **"I don't need you worrin' about me, little girl."** He grumbled. **"I'm a grown ass man. I can take care of myself."**

 **"I was raised in a Catholic home,** ** _everything's_** **a worry for me."** Happy opened his eyes again, but I let mine fall to the muffin sitting in a napkin on my lap as I picked the hard pieces off it. **"And would you stop calling me 'little girl'?"**

 **"You're short and you're a girl, what's the problem?"**

 **"I'm not short."** I scoffed and looked at him again. He was already looking at me and he cocked an eyebrow.

 **"You're 4 feet from the ground."**

 **"Go to hell, old man."** I jokingly spat and for the first time, I saw Happy crack a smirk. It was only there for a second, but I saw it and thanks to my photographic memory, I was going to remember that forever. Maybe I could sketch it. **"I'm almost 5'5 and that's a normal height for a girl. Excuse me for not being an 8 foot tall skyscraper like Quinn and Opie."**

 **"What do you want?"** He asked again, but he didn't sound as irritated as he did a minute ago. Could he actually know how to be a little nice to someone? I was about to sit here and explain that I didn't want a goddamn thing from him and that there was this amazing thing called common courtesy, but an idea popped into my head.

 **"Kip said you do tattoos."**

 **"Kip?"** He asked and I sighed. I kinda hated the nickname the Sons gave him because it was an insensitive blow to the youngest member, but Kip didn't seem put off or disturbed by it.

 **"Half-Sack."** Happy grunted or hummed, it was hard to tell the difference, and opened his eyes to look at me. **"I've got some sketches and I wanna get them inked. When you're feeling okay, will you do them?"**

Happy stared at me for a long minute, then he pulled himself into an upright position and got on his feet. I wanted to help him, but I knew he'd just get irritated and brush me off, so I didn't. Despite Tara's stitching, he didn't have a limp in his walk and he didn't look like he was in pain. Someone was a tough old bastard. Happy made his way over to the other side of the bar and I couldn't see him after he went past the wooden beam. He reappeared a second later and he had a paper in his hand, but I saw how his arm was pressed against his stomach.

Happy gave me the paper and plopped back down on the leather couch with a groan. I shot him a look of censure, but he didn't seem to care. I scanned the paper he gave me and my jaw was slowly inching closer to the floor with every line I took in.

 **"A parent consent form, really?"** I glared at Happy and his eyes were shut again, but he nodded. **"I'm legal, Happy."**

 **"Show me an ID."** I was about to say something incredibly sassy, but I didn't because he had me there. I did have to get a new ID. **"That's what I thought. Show Chibs what you want, where you want it and if he's cool with it, I'll ink you."**

With the opportunity, I stuck my tongue out at Happy, but folded the paper and stuck it in my pocket. Happy seemed like he was going back to sleep and I decided to see what the Sons did during the day. If Gemma was around, I'd have to ask her to keep an eye on the Nomad because he seemed like the type that never asked for help if or when he needed it and I didn't want him in anymore pain. I got up and went outside, my eyes falling on all the men shuffling around in the garage.

All the men working were wearing mechanic shirts, but I could tell which ones were Sons. I didn't spot Clay working the garage, but I did see Opie and Jax working on a motorcycle. The Sons' bikes were are parked in a line against the railing and I wondered who's ride they were working on. Dad was almost shoulder deep in the hood a dark red Toyota Avalon and Tig just rolled under a silver Chevy Impala. Quinn was still missing, Bobby, Juice and Kip were out of sight too.

I decided to go see if Gemma was running the office and I poked my head inside the door. There was a snooty-looking woman waiting in here and she looked disgusted at some of the racy pictures of models tapped around the small room. Clay was at the desk and he was rummaging through all the papers piled on the tabletop. When I was in her sight, the woman gave me a tight-lipped smile and Clay made a noise of praise. He turned to us and had a pink paper in his hand for the woman and she took it between the very tips of her fingers.

 **"Watch the office for me?"** Clay asked and I nodded.

Clay led the woman out and I went to tame the mess of papers on the desk. The OCD side of me was internally freaking out. I organized everything by the color of the paper and hoped I didn't just make matters worse. I stopped my stacking when the phone rang and took a second to decide if I should answer. I didn't work here, but Clay did ask me to keep an eye on things. I picked up the phone and glanced at the banner on the top of one of the colored piles of paper.

 **"Teller-Morrow Automotive."** I said clearly.

 ** _"Hey, Gemma. How's it going?"_** A man greeted, but his light voice had a steady hint of sadness in it.

 **"She's not in, sorry."**

 _ **"...who's this then?"**_

 **"Marceline Telford."**

 _ **"I didn't know they hired a new girl over there."**_ The caller muttered to himself. _ **"Um, since Gemma's not there, could you pass a message along to Clay Morrow?"**_

 **"Sure."** I grabbed a blank paper and pen. The man relayed his short message to me and I ensured him that I'd get it to Clay. He thanked me and hung up.

 **"Was that a call for a tow?"** Clay asked and he had more papers in his hands, but he set them in the correct colored pile when he came to the desk.

 **"Someone named Elliot Oswald just called. He said ring him as soon as you can, sounded pretty important."** I gave Clay the note with the number the man left and noticed that his full attention was on it.

 **"Thanks, sweetheart."** Clay muttered, seeming to be distracted by something. **"Gem's number is on speed-dial, the first button. Could you ask her if she'd be kind enough to spare a few hours away from her grandson to come handle the office?"**

 **"No problem."** Clay smirked at me, but peeled his mechanic shirt off as he left.

Like he asked, I called Gemma and asked her to come down to manage the office because Clay was leaving. She said she'd be here in 10 minutes. I heard a bigger car pull into the lot and separated the blinds to see the tow truck coming in, Kip and Juice riding inside with a Honda Civic on the back. A hand went to my shoulder and I saw Piney behind me. He said he'd take care of the office until Gemma got here and I stepped out to watch Kip unload the car. Juice smiled at me when he walked by to go in the office, then he came back out and nudged me with his arm to greet me.

 **"Have you seen Melinoë?"** I asked him. **"She's gone into hiding."**

 **"She was wandering around the hall playing with her confetti puff this morning. I had a feeling she'd like it."**

 **"You bought her that toy?"** He nodded and I smiled. **"Aw, thanks, Juice."**

 **"It was nothing. I saw her this morning, but I'll keep an eye out for her to make sure Tig doesn't stuff her in the oven or something."**

Juice pat me on the shoulder, but went to his station to wait for Kip to bring the car in. When it passed, I saw Jax getting on his bike and he traded his mechanic shirt for his kutte. Clay's bike was already gone and Tig's was too. These guys moved way too quickly. Jax spotted me when he put his helmet on and beckoned me to come over.

 **"Let's go."** He smiled and gave me his helmet.

 **"And just where are we going?"**

Jax didn't answer me and I rolled my eyes at him, but strapped the helmet on my head. Once I was secured on the back of his bike, he pulled out of the lot and we were cruising down the streets of Charming. About 20 minutes in, Jax stopped at a short strip of stores and said he needed to stock up on cigarettes. I decided to wait on his bike and managed to keep myself balanced as I spread my legs out, my feet resting between the handlebars.

I glanced at the store and from the window, I could see Jax at the counter, but he was smiling at the cashier. Someone was trying to get laid. A few feet down, I saw a woman sitting crossed-legged on the sidewalk and she had a sign in front of her: "Bailout my kids. We need food." I slid off Jax's bike and made my way over to the woman. Her chocolate-brown hair fell in her grubby face, but her deep-coffee eyes lit up with hope as she looked up at me.

 **"You've got kids?"** I asked and she nodded.

 **"Yes, ma'am. 2 hungry little boys that haven't eaten since last night."** The woman looked down at the can she had for people to donate money, then back to me and I knew she wanted me to give her something, but I left her to go into the store Jax was in.

The blond biker was still at the counter and I could see the jade-eyed, butterscotch-blonde he was making giggle. I went down the isles until I found the canned goods and took 4 cans of spaghetti. I went to the fridges next and got 3 waters, grabbing 2 fruit punch flavored Capri Suns. I brought my haul to the counter and Jax glanced at everything, but went back to flirting with the cashier as she rung me up. I used my own cash to pay for it and left. The homeless woman was still sitting in her spot and she looked up at me again when I was close.

 **"This is for you and your sons."** I held the bag out to her and she looked confused, but took it. I heard her gasp when she saw what was inside it and her eyes were full of tears when she looked at me again. I squatted down to her and gave her a pair of $20s. She reached out for them, but I pulled my hand back a bit. **"Promise me you won't use this on dope or alcohol."**

 **"I promise. Thank you so much."** I smiled at the woman and gave her the money. She closed both her hands around mine and gave it a squeeze. I saw a grateful light in her eyes and she thanked me a million times. Jax finally came out of the store and I stood up, starting to walk away.

 _ **"Abel's gonna like you."**_

 **"What?"** I turned around and the woman looked up at me. **"Did you say something?"**

 **"My boys gonna be able to eat because of you. Bless you, ma'am."** She smiled at me again and folded her sign, putting it in her cart with the bag I gave her. I watched the woman until she rounded the corner and was out of my sights again.

I still glanced back to see if the woman would come back as I went to get on Jax's bike again, but she didn't and we were off. A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of a hospital. I followed behind Jax and he didn't even stop at the desk to sign-in or get a visitor's pass, just went straight to the elevator. He was effortlessly gliding down the halls and I didn't miss the pep in his step when we got to a room. There was a big window on the outside, but I didn't get a chance to look inside because Jax was tugging me into the room.

There was an incubator in the middle of the room and a few beeping machines surrounding it. Jax pulled a cushioned rocking chair in front of the incubator and motioned for me to sit, still smiling. When I did, I finally got a chance to see what was being held inside the incubator and I thought my heart stopped when I did. There was a baby in there. A tiny baby that was entirely too small and there were all kinds of IVs or cannulas attached to it, but I noticed the blue cap on its head. It was a little boy.

 **"Hey, buddy. It's Daddy again."** Jax said to the incubator and put his hand on the top. He sounded so happy and I've never heard such a joyous tone in his voice. **"Grandma told me she read to you today. I hope you like the books I picked out. I know you're probably sick of hearing me, so I got some more family for you to meet."**

Jax turned his head to me and smiled, motioning for me to introduce myself to his son. I quietly scooted the chair closer and put my fingers on the side of the incubator.

 **"Hi, little man. I'm Marceline. I can't wait for you to come home. I'd love to babysit you."** I smiled at the baby boy and Jax's hand squeezed my shoulder, making me look up at him. **"He's precious, Jax. What's his name?"**

 **"Abel."** He answered and smiled at his son while I was thinking back to earlier.

I could've sworn that homeless woman said something about an Abel, but she said she didn't. Maybe I was just overthinking things...or maybe I wasn't. Charming was a little kingdom, not a huge, bustling city, and drama easily got around. Jax was considered the Prince and that made Clay and Gemma the King and Queen. If anything happened with them, everyone in town probably knew about it. Maybe that woman overheard some gossip, saw me with Jax and brought up his son.

 **"I'm hoping Wendy had Cain and Abel in her thoughts when she was naming him, something religious and wholesome."** Jax said and pulled me from my thoughts. He was gazing at Abel with complete adoration and love in his eyes. **"My son's not gonna die though. He's a Teller and we don't die easily."**

 **"You die bloody."** I smiled, thinking about what Kip said about John. Jax smiled back and nodded. He went behind me for a second and with the silence, I just listened to Abel's beating heart thumping on one of the monitors.

I looked down when a book was put in my lap. I couldn't stop the small laugh when I read the title, Dr. Seuss' _Green Eggs & Ham. _I took the hint and opened the book to start reading to Abel. I'm sure this is how Jax and Gemma have been bonding with the newest Teller and getting him familiar with their voices.

With me reading and Jax providing some very animated sound effects, my heart was reduced to a pile of a liquidated organ. Jax seemed like he was really excited to be a Dad and I could tell he'd be having one hell of a time raising his son. I did want to see who Wendy was because she must be Abel's mother and I wondered how she would get along with Tara.

Jax didn't tell me she was back in town, but I knew he was going to get closer to her again. A mentally stable and law-abiding woman with morals would be a good distraction from his his life with the club. She might even be something normal for him to enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:  
** ** _"Forgiveness is not about forgetting. It is about letting go of another person's throat."  
_** **―Wm. Paul Young, The Shack**

* * *

As of today, I was officially deemed Auntie Marceline and Jax said that if I could somehow manage to get Gemma to hand him over, I could babysit Abel whenever I wanted when he was stable enough to home. If Abel stayed on this blessed road to recovery, that would be really soon.

Jax told me about Wendy and how her addiction resulted in their baby being born way too early. I never pegged Jackson Teller as the type of guy to get married, but he and Wendy have been separated for a while now and assured me that the divorce papers were coming. I haven't even met the woman, but I wanted to give her a good kick in the teeth for being so irresponsibly selfish and I wondered if Gemma already beat me to it.

Jax gave me a moment of mercy to let my gut stop burning from laughter when he got a call and stepped out of the room to take it. It took us longer than it should've to get through a book because he was making me laugh with the weird, animated sound he provided. I knew Abel would love seeing the faces his goofy Dad could make and I hoped he'd have a happy upbringing. He deserved that much. I silently watched Abel for a few minutes and thought about how tough he was already.

There had to be a resilient trait in the Teller gene pool because I don't think most premature babies would've survived as long as Abel has. He was going to get bigger and stronger and he'd have skin as tough as his Dad's. I wondered if, when he was old enough to understand it, he'd join the Sons of Anarchy. Jax and Gemma probably wanted him to so the Teller family streak could continue within the club. Opie was in the club and so was his Dad, so I think it was expected of any son of a member to join. I couldn't help but wonder if little Abel grew up and decided he _didn't_ want to be a Son. I couldn't imagine the turmoil that would brew within the family if that happened.

I was glad I put my Burner on vibrate before I came into the room because it was buzzing in my pocket, under Happy's consent form, now and I didn't want to disrupt Abel. I stepped out to answer it.

 _ **"Ow, fuck you!"**_ Juice laughed and it sounded like he was running away from something. _ **"Hey, Marci. Where'd you run off to, darlin'?"**_

 **"I'm at a hospital with Jax visiting Abel."**

 _ **"She's at St. Thomas with Jax to see the kid...she sounds fine to me...I seriously doubt she's being held hostage."**_ It sounded like Juice was telling Dad or Kip where I ran off to, but he started laughing again and it sounded like something was thrown at him, but missed.

 **"Juice, what the hell are you doing?"**

 _ **"Marci, come back to the clubhouse...I already told her! She's gonna bite your head off!"**_ With a final insane laugh, Juice hung up and I was left wondering what the hell those men were doing at the clubhouse.

I tucked my Burner back into my pocket and looked though the window at Abel. Jax was right, he was going to make it and I refused to believe otherwise. I went down the hall in search of the blond biker, but stopped at the corner to watch the scene playing out. Tara was talking to Jax and she was smiling at him. Jax jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and Tara nodded, turning to walk the opposite way, but Jax grabbed her hand. Gently, he pulled her in for a hug and I saw how her eyes shut with another smile as she returned the gesture.

Jax let go first and came strutting down the hall, smiling at me. I didn't say anything about what I just saw, just smiled, and asked him to take me back to the clubhouse because Juice was either tripping shit off Acid Tabs or about to get mauled by one of the Sons. He seemed to understand the situation better and after laughing, he led me out of St. Thomas.

When we arrived back at the lot, I saw that Tig and Clay were back because their bikes were lined in place with the others. One was missing though, the Electra Tri-Glide that I pegged as Piney's due to the age of the model. Jax and I were headed to the clubhouse and he held the door open for me. The first thing I noticed was Happy still lounging on the sofa and he looked better than when I saw him earlier. Across from him was Bobby and the secretary turned to look at us. He had his reading glasses on, a binder or book in his hand. He got one look at me and did a low, flat whistle, shaking his head.

 **"Tig!"** Someone called from behind us and due to the deep tone, it was either Opie or Clay. When I looked, I was surprised to see Quinn coming in with a brown shoebox in his hands. Someone decided to show their face again. **"I finally scraped it off the ground, what am I supposed to-"**

Quinn stopped in his tracks when he saw me and stood a bit stiffly. I quirked an eyebrow, but whipped around again when I heard the clamoring of feet coming down the hall. Juice and Tig were fighting each other as they shoved one another into the walls and Juice tripped Tig to get ahead. Juice was smiling at me like he knew something was amiss and Tig looked bit nervous as he straightened up. Quinn quietly shuffled over to the mohawked man and nudged him in the arm.

 **"What's with the box?"** I asked and Juice looked like he was about to explain, but he was yanked backwards and the box was plucked from Quinn's hands. Tig put the box behind him and it hurt _me_ to see him force a smile on his face.

 **"Your Dad's got some good news for you. He's in his room."**

 **"Quinn, what's in the box?"** I turned to the tallest man in the room and crossed my arms over my chest, the sternest look on my face. They were acting like children and I felt like I had to treat them like babies. Quinn just stared at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look while Juice had an unbreakable face-splitting smile.

 **"Nut up and show her what you've done, Tig."** Juice snickered and I glanced over my shoulder at Tig, seeing him mouth what I'm sure were death threats. When he noticed me looking, he stopped and pulled another one of those strained smiles.

Fed up with their games, I went to go around Tig to grab at the box, but he kept turning to prevent me from reaching his back. After our third or fourth go around, Tig tossed the box to Quinn and when he caught it, the lid of the box got knocked off a bit, but he re-positioned it before I could see what was inside. With his height, all Quinn had to do was raise his arms to keep the box out of my reach and I was tempted to climb the man like a Koala on a tree. That's exactly what I attempted to do, but he tossed the box and Jax caught it. Eyebrow arched in curiosity, he peeled the lid open to look inside and let out a groan of disgust, throwing the box to Juice.

 **"What is with everyone and stuffing dead shit in boxes?!"** Jax coughed, probably regretting looking at whatever was inside that damned box. **"First, that goddamn deer, now** ** _this?!_** **Jesus!"** Jax threw his hands up and made his way to the kitchen.

With the opportunity, I detached from Quinn and snatched the box from Juice before Tig did. I tore the lid off and finally got to see what the hell we've been playing Hot Potato with the past 10 minutes...but I really wished I didn't. As soon as I opened the box and realized what was sitting inside, I wanted to throw up and I felt the hot bile churning in my stomach.

Laying on her side with a slack mouth and opened green eyes was none other than my missing pet. Melinoë was stiffer than a ruler, but something was wrong. Other than her being dead, of course. She looked...flat. Deflated was a better word to describe how she looked. She looked like a furry, popped balloon and I noticed that some parts of her fur were missing, looking to be torn off, exposing reddish-pink flesh. I remembered what Quinn said then, that he _scraped her_ off the ground.

Tears already filled my eyes to the brim and I shut the lid with trembling hands. I kept my head down and tried my damnedest not to cry in front of everyone, but Christ, my cat was dead. I've had Melinoë since she was a kitten and she's been my sole companion for a long time. She was all the company I could ask for and she gave me comfort when I needed it. I always thought she'd stick around until I was in my 30s, maybe longer, but I felt like my 4-year-old child just died.

 **"W-what..."** I choked on the word and stopped myself, but I couldn't get the waterworks under control. **"What happened?"**

 **"Tig ran your cat over with the tow truck this morning."** A sob slipped out when Quinn blurted out her cause of death and I looked at the Sergeant-At-Arms in sad disbelief.

 **"You killed my cat?"** I asked, already knowing the answer, but wishing that it wasn't true. **"Why would you...I know you didn't like her...but, Christ, did you have to** ** _squash_** **her? I-Is** ** _that_** **how you solve your problems, by killing them?"**

 **"It was an honest accident, Marceline."** Tig pleaded, but I found it hard to believe that the one man who absolutely loathed my cat _accidentally_ ran her over with a goddamn truck. To add more insult to injury, this didn't just happen recently. He ran her over _hours ago_ and probably had her sticking to the wheel while he went around Charming getting cars. **"She was playing with that confetti ball and it rolled outside. She ran right in front of the truck."**

 **"So, you stuffed her in a box and was gonna bury her and never tell me or make up some bullshit story about her running away, weren't you?!"** I snapped and Tig winced, but he didn't argue against my assumption, so I was right. That was cold.

I heard Tig attempt to apologize, but it just made me cry and I shrugged away from him when he put his hand on my arm. Under my sobs, I could hear someone coming down the hall and I glanced up. Through my teary vision, I saw Dad and he looked pretty damn happy, but he deeply scowled when he saw me crying. He rushed over to me and took me in his arms, but I couldn't hug him back because of the makeshift coffin in my hand.

 **"S'matter, why ya' cryin'?"** He asked and pulled back. I held the box up to him and he took it, but didn't look like he understood why I was sobbing like a newborn. Cautiously, he lifted the lid, cried out in surprise and shut it, sending a look of disappointment at Tig. **"Tigger!"**

 **"It was an accident!"** He had the nerve to try to defend himself.

I could feel myself shaking from the inside and I stomped off to Dad's dorm, slamming the door behind me. I dived onto the bed and pulled the closest pillow under my face to bawl in it and muffle my cries. I don't know how long I was curled up on the bed and sobbing, but I knew I didn't stop until I couldn't feel the tears dampening the pillow anymore. Who knows how long that was.

With a sniffle, I propped myself up and put my head in my hands to rub away the leftover tears. The trembling calmed down, but I could still faintly feel the small tremors that were making me take little shaking gasps of breath every few seconds. When I managed to calm myself down, I could hear the faint whispering of someone on the other side of the door, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was. After more hushed arguing, there was a light knock and I shuffled over to the door to open it. Quinn, Juice and Dad were on the other side and Quinn quickly slid his cap off his head, holding it to his chest.

 **"It really was an accident."** Juice broke the silence and unlike earlier, he looked sadly serious, but I said nothing. Juice looked at Dad and his eyes were screaming 'I told you so'. **"Maybe you should come out with us and get some air. We're gonna meet up with Half-Sack, take a long drive. I'm sure it'll make you feel better."**

 **"I'd feel better if my cat didn't get murdered."** I muttered and all the men looked uncomfortable. Dad said they'd be waiting out in the bar and I shut the door, sighing against it. I'd kill for a cigarette right now.

I decided that I should give Jasmine a head's up on me not being able to hang out with her later, so I called and was relived to hear that she was going to be studying for an upcoming history test for the majority of the rest of the day. She promised we'd hang out soon. With her goodbye, she told me to tell _Dreamboat_ that she asked about him and to tell Juice something that was unbelievably profane.

Coming out the hall, I saw that Juice, Bobby, Quinn and Happy were the only ones still inside and Juice stood when he saw me. Off instinct, I asked Happy if he was feeling better and he told me he was, that Gemma's been tending to his every need and making sure he was alright. I was a bit surprised when he didn't have an ounce of irritation in his voice, but I had a feeling it wasn't there to stay. I nodded and Juice led me outside. I thought we'd be getting on the bikes, but Juice led me out of the lot and to the curb where a 1973 Ford Country Squire was waiting for us. To call the station wagon vintage would be an understatement, the sedan was prehistoric.

 **"Is that thing even allowed to function in this century?"** I asked when Juice got in and opened the door to me, smiling like the dope he was.

 **"Trust me, we need this."**

Still unconvinced, I got in the car and strapped myself in because I'll be damned if I'm dying in this piece of crap. Juice honked twice and the taillights of the black Toyota 4Runner turned on. From the side mirror, I could see Jax in the passenger seat and he kept one arm hanging out of the window as we started driving. I didn't know where the hell we were going, but I was enjoying the warm breeze blowing in from the opened window. I felt like a dog because I had my head sticking out of it, but I was enjoying myself.

After about 2 hours or so of driving, Juice pulled into a goddamn cemetery and parked behind Dad's car. Everyone piled out and I was following behind Jax and Dad as they walked to a ditch that had a kutte draped over the headstone. It wasn't until I saw a chunk of dirt get thrown up into the air did I realize that someone was down there. A shovel was staked next to the heap of dirt and after hearing something crack open, I heard a groan from the ditch. Dad got on the ground on his stomach and went to the edge of the grave, poking head in it.

 **"Beware the zombie bikers!"** Dad's ominous voice boomed and he laughed, but I heard a yelp. Jax was laughing down at whomever was in the hole, but extended his hand to help them out.

 **"Jesus Christ, you scared the piss outta me."** I was snickering with Juice as Kip brushed the dirt of his clothes and when he saw me here, he gave me a little smile and waved; I did the same. Since he was only wearing a tank, I saw the red and black nautical star he had tattooed on his shoulder...and his strong arms.

 **"So, how we gettin' him out?"** Dad asked, titling his head as he inspected what I'm sure was a dead body in the ditch. **"I think we're gonna need a crane or somethin'."**

 **"2 get in with the fat bastard and lift while the other 2 stay up here and pull King Lard Ass into the trunk. Simple enough."** Jax explained and took a spot next to Dad. Both men looked at Kip and Juice, smiling.

The younger men sighed and Juice started to shrug his kutte off as did Jax and Dad. I offered to hold everyone's leather and Kip brought the station wagon to another edge of the hole. It took a half-hour and the fat man nearly killed Juice and Kip when Dad and Jax lost their grip on him, but the Sons managed to get the top half of the big man out. Jax and Dad were pulling at his arms while Juice and Kip were shoving his fat ass out of the ground. I was standing a few feet back because I wasn't open to getting a dead man's guts all over me if he was torn in half.

 **"Someone call Greenpeace, we're saving a Mexican whale."** Jax groaned, but fell back into the trunk with Dad and the heavy load, making the car bounce.

While Jax and Dad were wrapping the big man in trash bags, Juice and Kip were climbing out of the ditch. After he dusted himself off, I gave Juice his kutte and he put Kip in charge of driving back. Dad and Jax came to get their kuttes and I was left holding Kip's. He had the most dirt on him and after he swiped himself down enough, I extended his leather to him. When he took it, a smile already on his gentle lips, our fingers brushed against each others and sent a shock through my body. I knew I was blushing and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling like a fool.

Once everyone got back in their assigned cars, we were on the road again and Juice said he was going to take a nap. He was out in less than 5 minutes and that left me in the company of Kip. He casually sparked up a conversation with little jokes that got me giggling and I was happy to talk with him, but he went dead silent when I asked why he was digging up someone's grave. The look he gave me said that he wasn't going to talk about it, so I didn't even try to prod. I don't think I wanted to know why the Sons needed a fat man's carcass anyway.

Dad and Jax's car was ahead of us, but not by too much and I poked my head out of my window when I heard another car on the barren road. It was going too fast for me to see what model it was, but it looked like some kind of red muscle car and they just zipped past our station wagon, making Kip swerve a bit. The wild driver raced forward and cut off Jax and Dad's car, making them skew worse than Kip did, and I could hear Dad yelling from back here. Hell, he threw a beer bottle at the car, but it missed.

I looked back at Juice and he was still sleeping. He somehow managed to get comfortable using a dead man's bloated, jiggly stomach as a pillow and not suffocate himself with the trash bags the corpse was wrapped in.

 **"Since you won't tell me about King of the Pies back there,"** I started, turning back around to face front and setting my eyes on Kip. **"Will you explain that kiss now?"**

 **"I can't runaway this time, huh?"** He glanced at me with a smile, letting me see the faint redness on his cheeks, then he put his eyes back on the road. **"I thought...it seemed right at the time. I was having fun, you were having fun...and you just look so damn pretty when you smile and I just...I dunno, I felt like we had a moment and I just listened to my instincts...which was probably a stupid thing to do, but..."**

Kip sighed and he didn't look at me this time. I was glad he didn't because I knew I was blushing again.

I've been smiling and laughing my ass off since I've been around him, _because_ of him, and he thinks it's pretty. I don't think I've ever been complimented on my smile before, not genuinely. Guys would come up to me while I had the most annoyed look on my face and have the audacity to tell me I've got an angel's smile or some other stupid pickup-line they think would get me to like them. I knew Kip was being honest with me because he has been since I met him. I liked that about him.

 **"Do you hate me now?"** Kip asked and his voice was guarded by an emotionless tone. **"If you don't wanna talk to me anymore, I get it. I'm sorry for fucking up our...friendship, I guess."**

Again, he didn't take his eyes off the road and I frowned at his pessimistic demeanor. He had to be in a mindset that revolved around our ages, but I didn't see a problem with it. I was 19, a legal adult, and I could do whatever I wanted with him. It wouldn't be wrong and nobody had to worry about jail-time. I don't even think there was a _huge_ age gap between us, so it wasn't creepy or wrong. I was into older guys anyway, but not anywhere as old as Dad or Piney. With age comes grace, experience and maturity as Ms. Lavinia would say.

Since words failed me, I did the only thing I thought seemed right. After checking to make sure Juice was still sleeping, which he was, I inched my hand over to the one that Kip had resting on his leg. It was dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans, but I didn't care. I curled my fingers around his and I saw him look at me, but I kept my eyes forward. After a nerve-wracking second, I started to smile when I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and I sighed, at ease.

The drive continued, but I knew we weren't getting back to Charming before nightfall. The sun looked like it was going to set soon. Kip and I were still holding hands and he hasn't made any motion to let mine go. I sure as hell wasn't going to let his go. I always wanted someone to do little things like this with because it meant a lot to me. All the words we couldn't say because we were anxious of how the other would respond and the tiny sparks of feelings were all put out in the open just by connecting like this...well, that's how I felt. If Kip didn't know I liked him by now, I was half-prepared to write it on a goddamn billboard.

Kip's thumb rubbed over my knuckles and my heart tingled as I felt another smile coming. When I heard Juice yawn, I jerked my hand away and Kip put his on the steering wheel.

 **"I miss anything?"** Juice asked and leaned forward to look out the window, rubbing his eyes.

 **"Some asshole tried to run us off the road a few miles back."** Kip said, glancing in the rear-view mirror. His eyebrows furrowed and he started slowing the car down. Curious, I looked through the back window with Juice and my heart almost stopped at the sight of the police car behind us. Our car was stationary now and the 3 of us were waiting to see what the cop wanted, but the car went around us and straight behind Jax and Dad's car.

 **"Cops run those bogus plates, they're gonna search that SUV from top to bottom."** Juice explained, intently watching as were Kip and I. **"There's 2 dead bodies in there. Normal people don't ride around with dead bodies in their trunks."**

 **"We gotta do something."** I said and both men looked at me. **"We can't let him search the car."**

 **"What the hell are we supposed to do then, create a diversion?"**

 **"That's exactly what we're gonna do."** Smirking, I got out of the car and was walking up behind the officer that was heading to Dad and Jax's car.

Once the fuzz was close enough, I ran up to him and slapped his hat off his head. Of course, he ordered me to give it back and I told him to kiss my ass. I was laughing as the cop started to chase me around and I saw Dad and Jax moving their pair of bodies into the station wagon while Juice was inside the cop's car doing God knows what to the interior. Kip joined me in taunting the cop and he managed to snag the man's utility belt right off his waist. He took the walkie from one of the pockets and pretended to report a wild pig on the road. Kip and I were tossing the items in the cop's belt back and fourth over his head. The cop didn't know which one of us he wanted to pursue and I knew he was getting seriously pissed off, but it was too damn funny.

A whistle caught my attention. By now, I was on the hood of the cop's car, that had 4 deflated tires thanks to Juice, with his hat on and Kip was behind me on the ground, but the station wagon was driving by. The trunk was opened and Dad was in the back with Juice, waving us over. I jumped off the squad car, blinded the officer by tossing his hat in his face and went sprinting after them, Kip at my side.

 **"Come on, dovey!"** Dad cheered and held his arm out. I missed the first time, but grabbed hold of him and he pulled me inside. I dived right next to Juice and was trying to catch my breath, but I was laughing too much. **"Run, Prospect, run! Get in here already!"**

I sat up just as Kip managed to get yanked into the trunk and he partially landed on me, but it didn't hurt. I was back to a fit of laughter and I noticed the whole car was laughing with me. We were all insane and I just had entirely too much fun. Our chortles were cut short when a shot was fired and the bullet hit the back of the car. Dad and Juice flipped the cop off and we were all yelling insults at him for being a buzzkill.

 **"Bye-bye, copper! See ya' later!"** Dad pulled the trunk down and shut it, still laughing with the rest of us.

 **"Everyone still got all their fingers and toes?"** Jax asked through a laugh from the driver's seat. **"We good back there?"**

With a hoot or 'Fuck, yeah', everyone expressed that they were okay and the laughter died down, the adrenaline of the moment leaving too. Juice and Dad crawled over the backseats, but I stayed laying in the trunk with Kip. He was next to me now, shoulders pressed against each others, and when I felt him grab my hand, I smiled again.

We were good, perfect even.


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are awesome. We're already up to 13 Reviews and that makes my heart happy XD  
All those Favs/Follows are much appreciated too!  
The song Marci's singing is called The Skye Boat Song.  
If you ever listen to a traditional version of it, you'll find that it's a very lovely tune.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:  
** ** _"He who defends with love will be secure; Heaven will save him, and protect him with love."  
_** **―Lao Tzu**

* * *

 _ **"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing**_  
 _ **Onward, the sailors cry**_  
 _ **Carry the lad that's born to be king**_  
 _ **Over the sea to Skye"**_

As a habit, I was mumbling that old Folk song when I had nothing to preoccupy me. Once Dad taught me it, I'd be humming it whenever my hands weren't busy doing something or my mind wasn't overthinking everything. I remembered the night he sang it to me. For some illogical reason, _Sweet Afton_ wasn't cutting it that night and Dad was trying to put me down, but I didn't want to go to sleep because I had a bad case of 'There's a monster under my bed and a boogeyman in the closet' that night. He started singing that song and I stopped my fussing, but I just stared at him like he was a goddamn angel before finally dozing off.

We were still driving, but the sky was dark and starry now. I was sitting in the backseat and my back was pressed against my door. Kip and Juice managed to roll the walrus into the trunk with the other 2 corpses to make room for us to sit, but Juice must've gotten comfortable back there with the trio of bodies because Kip was sharing the backseats with me. Miles back, he pulled my legs over his lap and he kept his hands over my ankles. I could feel the warmth of them through my jeans.

Jax was on the phone with someone and I think he was talking to Tig. The blond refused to let him talk to be because of 'the incident' as he calls it, aka Tig running over my goddamn cat. That's another reason why I was humming that tune, it always cleared my head and stopped my thoughts. The last thing I wanted to think about was how lonely I was going to be without Melinoë, but I still had Jasmine and she was going attach to me like a leech. We did have a lot to catch up on and I wanted to know everything about Damien. Something was telling me they were going to get back together or that Savannah girl was going to stir up more trouble.

 _ **"Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar**_  
 _ **Thunderclaps rend the air**_  
 _ **Baffled, our foes stand on the shore**_  
 _ **Follow, they will not dare**_

 _ **Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep**_  
 _ **Ocean's a royal bed**_  
 _ **Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep**_  
 _ **Watch by your weary head"**_

 _ **"Many's the lad fought on that day**_  
 _ **Well the claymore could wield**_  
 _ **When the night came, silently lay**_  
 _ **Dead on Culloden's field"**_

I took my eyes off my fingers that were fiddling with one of the tears in my jeans when I heard someone sing the next verse. Kip wasn't looking at me, but he's been glancing at me throughout the ride. Jax was still preoccupied with his conversation, Juice was stuck back there with the dead guys, so that left the one person in the car who had a brogue. Smiling, I gently took my legs off Kip's lap and leaned forward, setting my chin on the side of Dad's seat.

I could hear him humming and I wrapped my arms around Dad's seat and him, bringing his attention from the side mirror to me. He smiled and tenderly squeezed my wrist, chuckling.

 _ **"Burned are our homes, exile and death**_  
 _ **Scatter the loyal men**_  
 _ **Yet, e'er the sword cool in the sheath,**_  
 _ **Charlie will come again"**_

Dad and I shared a tender laugh and it made my heart melt.

 **"You guys are over there laughing and smiling at a hymn about** ** _death_** **and burning buildings."** Jax said from my left and I glanced at him with Dad.

 **"It wasn't a hymn. That was a history lesson on the Battle of Culloden. It's a Scottish thing, Jackie Boy, ya' wouldn't understand."** Dad winked at Jax, who just rolled his eyes, while we laughed again.

 **"Why don't you guys sing** ** _The Parting Glass_** **like normal potato people?"**

 **"Nobody's certain on nationality of that song."** I explained. **"It could be Irish, could be Scottish, nobody knows for sure."**

 **"I say it belongs to those fuckin' greens."** Dad jabbed a finger in Jax's direction and I sighed.

I slumped back into my seat because Dad was probably about to start a 12-day-long rant about that goddamn song. I never knew why he got so fired up when it was brought up. Thankfully, Dad's ranting simmered down just as quickly as it started and everyone in the car was spared the torment of hearing him jabber on like a madman.

 **"Lookie what we got here."** Jax drawled and I recognized the hidden hostility in his voice as the same one he used that night he almost beat that man to death for grabbing me. Interested, I leaned forward to look out the front window and Kip was leaning up too. We were about to pull into a gas station with a 7-Eleven, but my eyes landed on the red muscle car in the parking lot. **"I think I need a pack of smokes."**

 **"Aye. Think I could use another beer too."** Dad chimed in, but they both looked like they were plotting something.

 **"You bought a pack when we went to St. Thomas and you haven't finished it."** I reminded Jax, but he and Dad were still intently watching the store. I don't think they were paying me any mind. **"Jax, don't go starting trouble. Let's just get back to Charming."**

 **"Juice, Prospect, 10 minutes."** Dad instructed and he looked at his Vice President with a grin that was just full of mischief before they got out. I stuck my head out the window and he shut the door, but looked back at me while Jax was making his way to the mini-mart. **"Stay in the car, Marci."**

 **"But Dad-"**

 **"Stay. In. This. Car."** He pointed a finger at me, his voice stern with an eyebrow cocked, and I groaned, slumping back into the seat.

Dad knocked on the door and held his hand out. I didn't know what he wanted at first, but he made a gun with his fingers and I reluctantly handed mine over. Dad tucked my gun into the waistband of his jeans, smiled at me, then went stalking to the small store after Jax. Juice and Kip climbed up into the front and were occupying the seats, reducing me to sit in the middle of them.

My fingers were drumming a rhythm on my knee and I was straining to see Dad or Jax, but I still couldn't. They must've gone to the back of the store. I knew they were in there 'talking' to the asshole that was driving that red car earlier, but I think they were blowing this situation way out of proportion.

 **"Is it bad that I** ** _really_** **want a Slurpee right now?"** Juice broke the silence and I didn't acknowledge his question, but Kip chuckled. **"A large Blue Raspberry-Wild Cherry with a buffalo chicken taquito would do me all kinds of good right now."**

 **"Kiwi Strawberry-Watermelon and the cheesiest pretzel on the rack."** Kip agreed and Juice groaned in hungry approval. I didn't understand how they could have their minds set on food while Jax and Dad were causing Hell 15 feet away.

 **"One of you got a cigarette?"** I asked, but I was already digging through the glove compartment, hoping that Jax left his pack behind.

Kip tapped my shoulder and had a pack extended to me with a stick waiting to be plucked out. I took it and he gave me a lighter. I just put the cigarette between my lips and was already starting to calm down just being in the presence of nicotine, but screaming made my blood run cold. Something was wrong and Dad and Jax were probably hurt or bleeding out or dead.

I threw the lighter down and crawled over, and partially into, Kip's lap to get out of the car via the window. I stumbled when I was finally on my feet outside, but was already starting to run to the doors, disregarding Juice and Kip telling me to come back. I got to the doors of the mini mart and staggered to a stop, but managed to rip one door open. The blinding florescent lights made me think I just walked into the gates of Heaven, but they started to dim as my vision started to focus.

The small market's shelves were pushed out of place and the snacks they were stocked with were littering the floor. Dad was a few feet from the door on the floor, but he had a woman in his arms, who was quietly whimpering and trying to hide her eyes into his arm. I saw Jax on the ground too and his back was against a row of refrigerators. His eyes were a bit wide and they were locked on something at his feet. I followed where they went and all I saw was a growing puddle of maroon staining the grimy tiled floor before everything went black.

I didn't know what happened. At first, I thought I had the quickest, most uncontrollable Anxiety Attack in my life and fainted, proving that the Librium I was taking didn't help at all. Everything was still black, but I could still feel my body and my heart was normally beating. All my senses were still intact and there was a smell in the air that wouldn't go away. It was airy and fresh and clean, but not an 'I just got out of the shower' or Doctor's office smell. It had some kind of alcohol to it, maybe Rum, with a hint of vanilla.

Whatever the scent was, it was very calming and I liked it. I noticed something else, pressure on my shoulders and the back of my head. It wasn't forceful or painful, but the weight was keeping me in place. I familiarized the pressure, it was an arm. One arm was across the backs of my shoulders and a hand was gently clutching my right one. Another hand was resting on the back of my head, fingers weaved through my hair, and keeping pressed into that relaxing scent.

I tried to pull my head back and the light came through, but the first thing I saw was Kip. His ocean-blue eyes were stern, but cautious and he looked a bit worried. I felt my entire body get coated in goosebumps then. The man was trying to mold me into his very being because, other than our clothes, there was nothing separating our bodies from pressing against each others. I watched his pupils dilate and that had me hooked, unable to think about anything that made sense anymore. Nothing seemed like it was logical, like how his eyes were burning a perfect goddamned hole through me.

For some reason, I thought about that theory that when 2 people look at each other without blinking for about 6 seconds, they either want to straight up murder whomever they're staring at or they desire to have sex with them. The only thing I could murder was a courageous bug that decided to crawl too close to me, so that left the latter of the options...and I didn't have a problem with that...

 **"You okay, Jackie Boy?"** I heard Dad's voice and Kip's eyes left mine to look behind me. When I didn't hear Jax say anything, I tried to turn around, but Kip just tightened his hold on me and prevented me from moving. **"Prospect."**

 **"C'mon, Marci."** Kip sweetly cooed and tugged me forward, leading me outside and back to the car. I leaned on the door and he stood in front of me, probably prepared to box me in his arms if I tried to run. **"You didn't see...** ** _did you_** **see anything?"**

 **"Blood...it was near Jax's feet. I didn't see who it was coming from, thank Christ."** I explained and he shortly sighed, looking relieved.

Kip looked over his shoulder at the mini-mart that Juice, Dad and Kip were starting to pile out of, but set his eyes back on me. He tugged my arm forward and opened the car door, motioning for me to get inside. I took my spot in the backseat and waited for the Sons to pile in. They were quietly talking for a second, then they got in the car and Dad asked me if I was alright. I told him I was fine and he gave my my pistol back.

The drive continued in silence for a few minutes. None of the men said a word to each other and everyone seemed to have their attention out of the closest window. Dad was driving, Jax was in the passenger seat now, Juice was on the far side of the backseat and Kip was in the middle of us. I was curled up on my side and leaning on the door, unsure if I wanted to go to sleep. I didn't see anything gory in that quickie-mart, but the blood puddle could morph into a sadist's best dream once my imagination got a hold of it. Then again, I saw Rose's bloody corpse and I didn't get traumatized by it. I had a few nightmares, but they left as quickly as they came.

I tried going with the positive outlook. I've seen some pretty fucked up horror movies and a little splat of blood shouldn't give me nightmares. Besides, I was close to Kip and I could smell whatever soap or cologne that was sticking to his skin. I inhaled a big whiff of that soothing scent and let it sink into my system before my eyes fluttered shut.

 **~.~.~.~.**

I flinched a bit when I felt one of the car doors shut and my eyes were already open, adjusting to the darkness of the car. Dad wasn't in his seat and the car wasn't moving anymore. As I sat up, I felt something start to slide off my shoulder and caught it before it did. There was leather between my fingers, a kutte. Looking to the side, I noticed Juice and Kip were missing too.

 _Where the hell did everyone run off to?_

I looked out the front window and saw that we were parked somewhere. It looked like the back of a building was in front of us and I had a feeling that's where the Sons went. I pulled at the handle on my door, but it didn't open. Looking through the window, a form moved and the door was pulled open. Kip was there and he just threw his cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with his boot. The first thing I noticed was the missing leather from his torso and I peeled his kutte off my shoulders, handing it out to him.

 **"You looked a little cold."** He briefly explained and I nodded, smiling a little as he tugged the leather on. **"You were out for a few hours, we got some stuff done. Everyone's inside, including Tig."**

 **"Why is he here?"** I asked and Kip started smiling, probably at my scowl.

He didn't answer me, but he started walking to the back door of the building and I followed behind him. I almost thought we were in a clinic or something due to the long, white hall with a few doors, but I heard the loud scraping of metal and when we rounded a corner, I found where the guys were hiding. Jax and Dad were leaning on a wall away from the other 2 Sons that were in front of some kind of machine that looked like a big furnace. Tig was standing at the mouth of it with Happy at one side and another man was on his other.

The unknown guy had his arms in the opening of the machine, but pulled them out and told Happy to hit a button on the side to get everything started. He came our way and was untying the apron around his waist, but stopped to stare at me. He looked like a goddamn creep and his weird gaze wasn't helping. He looked like already undressed me in his mind and wanted to start licking my face. I edged behind Kip, using his arm as a shield.

 **"Keep movin', Skeeter."** I heard Happy snarl and the man, Skeeter, blinked a billion times before he quickly scurried down the hall.

Kip and I joined the crowd and I finally got to see what the big machine was, a cremation chamber. There were 2 cardboard boxes inside and Tig had another one sitting in his hands...a brown shoebox.

 **"Is that my cat?"** I asked and he slowly nodded, which made my eyes narrow in outrage. It was bad enough he ran her over, but he wanted to drag her around like she was a goddamn trophy or something. **"Where do you get off, dude?"**

 **"I'm trying to make amends."** He answered and his voice was gravely calm, as if he were a mortician or something. I was definitely starting to feel the creepiness Kip was talking about before.

 **"By walking around with my dead cat in a box."**

 **"I put her in the freezer when you left."**

 **"Oh,** ** _that_** **makes everything better. Thank you** ** _so_** **much for doing that compassionate deed, Tig."**

 **"It would've decomposed faster if he kept it out in the heat, would've smelled like overcooked shit."** Eyebrow cocked, I glared over my shoulder at Dad, Jax and Kip. They all pointed to the other side of the room and I set my scowl on Happy. Of course, he didn't look the least bit disturbed or uncomfortable as he leaned against the huge furnace. **"He wanted to give it a proper service."**

 **"She wasn't an** ** _it."_** I corrected and Happy partially raised an eyebrow. **"Her name was** **Melinoë."**

I turned around and Tig didn't move from the mouth of the furnace. He was standing stiffly and when I went to his side, I saw that he had his eyes closed. I gently took the box from him and was a little surprised to feel that it still had a chill to it. I didn't bother opening the lid to give Melinoë a parting glance because I knew that crybaby shit was going to start up again. I've cried enough.

I tucked Melinoë's smaller box in the space between the larger boxes and stepped back. Happy never left his spot at the controls, but Jax, Dad and Kip came to converge around the furnace. Happy hit a button and I heard the machine start to power up, then a huge _swoosh_ of orange flooded the inside. The boxes on the sides started burning first, but Melinoë's box caught and hers started burning too.

 **"Should someone say a prayer or something?"** I heard Jax whisper.

 **"You gotta Bible passage about lost semen and flattened cats?"** I tried to ignore Happy's input and kept my eyes focused on the burning process. He did get me thinking though and I bowed my head, closing my eyes.

 **"Eternal rest grant unto her, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon her. May she rest in peace. Amen."**

With a small sigh, I opened my eyes and brought my head back up. Melinoë's box was charred and black now, but the bigger ones were still charring. At least she went first. A hand went to my shoulder and I looked up to see Dad. He gave me a grateful look, proud even.

 **"Can you say something for the 2 women?"** Jax asked. **"They were Tig's Mexi-whores, but they were casualties. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a holy bone in his body, but I think he feels responsible for their deaths."**

 **"Fine, bow your heads."**

 **"Do we have to join hands? 'Cause I'm not holding Tig's hand. I know where that thing's been."**

 **"You don't have to hold hands, just shut up and bow your stupid head."**

As instructed, the Sons set their eyes on the burning machine before us, closed their eyes and bowed their heads. I was between Kip and Dad now and I felt Dad hold my hand as I thought of something to say to the unknown women. There weren't any scriptures on the death of scandalous women of the night, but like Jax said, they weren't supposed to die and I was sympathetic for them.

 **"All-powerful and merciful God, we commend to you and your servant."** I started. **"In your mercy and love, blot out the sins they have committed through human weakness. Let them live with you forever through Christ, our Lord. May they live in peace this day. May their home be with God in Zion, with Mary, the Virgin Mother of God, with Joseph and all the Angels and Saints. May their souls and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace."**

After a heartbeat's silence to let the holiness sink in, we all gave a synchronous 'Amen' and most of the Sons started leaving. I stayed back, a bit hypnotized by the fires, and Tig was still with me. He had his hands together like he was about to start praying and his eyes were still shut, so maybe he was.

 **"...and let perpetual light shine upon them..."** Tig added his own contribution to the discreetly unofficial funeral being hosted and I smiled at the dark-haired man. Maybe he had some faith in him.

There was a husky musk in the air and it was making it humid. I started to smell the end product of burning flesh and coughed, putting my hand over my nose. I hoped the miasma of burning death wouldn't sink into my clothes. Blindly, Tig's arm reached over to the side of the machine and he pushed a button that made the flames simmer down, but they were still burning the corpses.

I couldn't take the smell anymore, so I turned around and followed Happy's leather clad back outside. The night air cooled me down and was blowing away the stench of death from my scenes. Since Happy was in front of me, I could see the pack of cigarettes sticking out of his back pocket and using all my swiftness, I tugged it out. He didn't look back or scold me, so I think I got away with it. I went to the station wagon and felt around the floor to find the lighter I dropped before. Once I got it, I sat sideways in the driver's seat with the door open and lit one of the cigarettes.

 **"You guys own a crematorium?"** I asked and blew out a gust of smoke, looking up at Kip. He was leaning on the side of the car while Dad, Jax and Happy were sitting on the hood.

 **"That'd be a good investment, but we just rent it when needed."**

 **"Too many shallow graves getting dug up?"** I quipped and he chuckled, but his smile started to inch away until he was serious.

 **"You sure you're okay, after what happened earlier?"**

 **"I'm fine, really."** I tried to reassure him and he nodded, but it didn't seem like he was convinced. He looked like he was about to ask me something else, but he turned forward to look at Tig finally coming out of the building.

When Tig was about halfway to the car, he jerked his head to the left and without a word, Kip went to the front of the car with the other Sons. Tig stopped in front of me and he didn't look tough and menacing anymore. I think he just tore down his tough guy exterior and let me see the kindhearted man I saw the morning we went to Fun Town. He looked a bit scared though, not nervous, but anxious of me?

 **"You okay?"** I asked, confused at why he seemed like he'd rather be anywhere else.

At the simple sound of my voice, Tig looked like he reminded himself to stand straighter, but he held open one side of his kutte to dig in the pocket, his aquamarine eyes still full of uncertainty. He pulled something from his leather and hid it in the ball of his fist. Timidly, he brought his arm out until his fist was in front of me and I stuck my cigarette between my lips. I put my opened hand under his fist and he something dropped into it. When Tig moved his hand away, I saw the pile of silver he gave me and I hooked one end of it on my finger to dangle it before my eyes.

My cigarette almost fell from my lips when I saw what it was, but I caught the stick with my free hand. Glimmering in the milky moonlight was the lavender trinket I made for Melinoë's collar, but it was altered a bit. Attached to the last letter of her name, that now had an diaeresis 'e', was a little black cat charm with a curled tail and 2 peridot gems were used as twinkling eyes. It's been turned into a necklace.

 **"I know a guy and his wife makes stuff like that, so I cashed in a favor."** Tig mumbled and I glanced at him, but my attention was pulled back to the jewelry. **"I didn't purposelessly run her over. I never properly said I was sorry either, but...I'm really sorry, Marceline. I know you probably loved Melinoë to de-** ** _pieces_** **and considered her more than just a pet, she was family."**

Tig went quiet wile I was still hypnotized by what he gave me and I couldn't believe how kind he was. He was seriously making me rethink how a Sergeant-At-Arms was, personality wise.

I set my half-smoked cigarette in the car's ashtray and stepped out of the car. I gave Tig the necklace back and he looked crestfallen, but I turned my back to him. I grabbed my hair and kept it over my shoulder, but I didn't feel him doing anything, so I looked back at him.

 **"You gonna put it on or what?"** I asked with a small smile and after blankly staring at me, Tig smiled too. The necklace dangled before my eyes and was lowered to my collar, clasping. I ran my fingers over the charms and smiled. I turned around and hugged Tig, quietly giggling into his navy shirt. **"Thank you, Tig."**

 **"Anything you for you, darlin'."** I heard him chuckle and he pat me on the back, so I pulled away. **"Your Dad ever tell you the good news?"**

 **"No, what's up?"**

 **"You've got a roof over your heads now, thanks to Gem. There's only one rule about the house though. It's in the lease and everything, so we couldn't change it."**

 **"What is it?"** Tig sighed and took his arms from around me to set them on my shoulders, looking at me with the utmost seriousness in his eyes.

 **"Under the Second Amendment of the Constitution of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, article 4, subsection 7, there are to be no unknown or disliked boys allowed in your room or on the property."**

 **"You've got to be kidding."** I scoffed and Tig simply raised an eyebrow, turning me to face the front of the car where the rest of the Sons were leaning against the hood, already looking at me.

 **"All together now, boys."** Tig prompted.

 **"Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again."** All the Sons spoke in tune and they laughed when they were finished.

One by one, the Sons came over to give me a pat on the head or a peck on the cheek, but I was glaring at all of them for treating me like a child. They got in the car and Kip was the last one waiting. I _distinctly_ remembered hearing his voice when the Sons forbid any guy from coming within 10 feet of our new house and he was smugly smiling at me now, despite my glower. Of course, my glare immediately went away when he gave me a peck on the cheek and it was replaced with blushing smile.

Kip took my hand and led me to the backdoor of the station wagon. We had the backseats to ourselves and I got in first. Happy and Tig were in front of the car on their motorcycles and they were leading the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you guys like the way I portray Tig. I think he's a a very warmhearted guy towards women, unless they're whores, and he gets an initial sense to protect them with his life. And he sees Marceline as another opportunity to play Papa Tig and not screw up, but I think he'd be like that to any Son's daughter.

On a side note, the Pinterest board for this story is up. {l0v3m3n0tr3b3l}  
Thanks for all the love and support!

* * *

 **Chapter 10:  
** _ **"Many times we are our worst enemy. If we could learn to conquer ourselves, then we will have a much easier time overcoming the obstacles that are in front of us."  
**_ **―Stephan Labossiere**

* * *

 **"Hmm, that one?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"What about...that one, with the red door?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"Umm...ooh! That's gotta be it."**

 **"It's nice, but no."**

 **"Okay, I give."** I leaned back into my seat and Dad was chuckling at my defeat.

We were currently sitting in a moving truck that was full of furniture we picked out, along with his motorcycle, and were parked on a street. Dad wanted to surprise me, so I've been making him stop on every street to point out which house I thought was ours. I was pretty excited too. I was getting my own room again!

Dad was still chuckling at me, but he grabbed the keys off the large dashboard and put them in the ignition. He started driving again and I caught an extremely bright ray of sunlight. Squinting, I pulled Dad's shades from around his neck and slid them on. He drove us down 3 more blocks, not stopping on any of them when I asked him to, and my eyes locked on the house that had a bunch of motorcycles parked in front of it. When Dad parked next to them, honking in a signalling kind of way, I pulled his shades down to let him see my cocked eyebrow. He just smiled at me.

I stuck my tongue out at Dad, but grabbed Magnus while he had my bags of clothes and I hopped out of the tall truck. A tan and white traditional styled Bungalow with beige pillars was at the end of a flagstone and pea gravel pathway. There were ivory stone steps leading to an open porch with 3 double hung windows on the right side and on the left were wheat curtains attached to the twin beige pillars. The front door was slate grey and it had a fiberglass crescent shaped window on the top. It was wide open too.

 **"Like it?"** Dad asked and I smiled at our new place.

 **"It's perfect. I can't wait to trash it with my friends this Friday."**

 **"Plannin' on throwin' a wild teenage party, eh?"** Dad asked with another chuckle.

 **"Big time."**

Ready to see what the inside looked like, Dad and I climbed the stairs to our new house. The first thing I noticed was the living room, with a champagne colored carpet, was almost fully furnished and there were shirtless, tattooed backs arranging the black, 3 cushioned Dunbar tuxedo sofa. There was a matching loveseat and black recliner to go with it. I didn't fail to notice the Sons of Anarchy flag mounted on the wall that all the chairs were facing and there was motorcycle artwork decorating the pale-sage walls too.

Once positioned, the Sons with matching back tattoos stood up straight and high-fived, finally turning to us. Who I thought was Quinn was actually Opie and Jax was with him. They both shot me a smiling nod.

 **"Anything on the truck?"** Opie asked as Jax ran a hand through his hair to push his blond locks behind his ears.

 **"Beds, frames, dressers, bedroom stuff mainly. Gotta nice TV for the livin' room."** Dad explained and he set my bags down to start shrugging his kutte off, which I put on. **"Where's Hap and Tig?"**

 **"They left about a half hour ago to get that** ** _thing."_** Jax answered Dad and the emphasis he put on 'thing' had me curious as to what he was talking about, but the men were smiling, so I don't think it was anything bad. **"Juice and Half-Sack are supposed to be wiring you guys up, but they're probably blowing each other in the basement."**

Dad nodded and the men went back outside to start bringing in the other furniture. I set Magnus where Dad dropped my bags and went exploring, finding the kitchen behind the wall to the living room. The transitional styled kitchen had cherry wood counters and cabinets with black tops, a silver fridge at the end of the counters, and there were 4 ladder-back chairs surrounding a table. We already had a dishwasher, coffee maker, toaster, microwave and when I opened one of the cabinets, I saw that we were stocked on tableware too. Gemma must've decorated for us. The amount of light coming from the far end of the room lured me to it and what I thought were bow windows was actually a pair of sliding French patio doors. We had a nicely sized, fenced backyard and there was even a Dogwood tree in bloom.

Heading out of the kitchen, I made my way down the hall where I came to a split. To the left was an almond door at the end of the hall. Down the other hall was a single door and another on the right wall. I decided to look at that one first and opened the door on the right wall, discovering a bathroom. I smiled when I saw a purple 'M' hanging on the next door and figured this was the room Gemma picked for me. I turned the black knob, but the entire door didn't open, only the bottom half.

 _What kind of Alice in Wonderland shit is this?_

Smiling, I kneeled down and crawled through the opened half, seeing a perfectly sized bedroom with a pair of casement windows on one wall. There were 2 louver doors on the back wall and I guessed that was a closet. Unlike the rest of the house, my carpet was maroon. I already knew I wanted to repaint the walls a different color and we picked up some paint on our shopping trip. I was glad I picked the darkest navy the store had because it'd look great with the carpet and a black trimming.

When I looked at my weird door I saw the black slide bolt lock on the top half wasn't connected to the bottom door and realized this was a dutch door. I connected the doors with the lock and they both moved when I pulled it open. I was on my way to bring my bags into my room when I heard the Sons yelling at each other to go a certain way. Dad was barking about being careful, so they must be bringing in the 60 inch TV he bought today and I think he wanted it mounted on a wall. I'll never understand a man's need for a huge TV.

When I poked my head into the living room, I saw Opie and Jax helping Dad install the big TV under the SOA flag and they already had the speakers set up. A hand went to my side and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Kip. He smiled at me, looked around the corner, then tugged me down the hall. I led him to my room and set my bags down while he was looking at the space.

Kip paced around the empty room, then asked if I already planned where everything was going to go and I did. I could picture all my furniture in here and the posters on the walls.

 **"You didn't hear this from me,"** Kip said and I looked away from the window to him. **"But, Juice** ** _managed_** **to get you guys wired with free wifi and cable."**

 **"Nice to hear he's using his skills for good."** I shook my head at Juice and mentally scolded him for using his skills on something like this, but I wasn't complaining.

I started heading out to get the rest of my things, but Kip grabbed my hand and I stopped to face him. He gazed down at me and I started to feel myself blushing, but I kept his eyes. His hand came up to my cheek and gently brushed a few stray strands behind my ear, then his thumb was tenderly rubbing against my skin. Before I knew it, he was kissing me and for a second, I was just standing there like a cardboard plank. Like I did in the photo booth, my arms went to wrap around his neck and I felt his around my waist, making me take a step backwards. I heard the quiet thump of Kip's hands on the wall and my back pressed against it with his body pressed to my front. I was still amazed at how gentle he could be, not that he seemed like a rough man, but because he was a Son and they get into some pretty hardcore stuff.

I let out a small gasp when Kip detached from me and my face was on fire, but he was smirking at me. He looked so calm too.

 **"What was that for?"** Surprisingly, I managed to keep my voice from trembling, but it came out softer than I wanted to.

Kip took a second to think about it, his head slightly cocked and his eyes glancing around the room in a reflective manner. He wasn't pushed against me anymore, thank Christ, but he was leaning on his forearms that were flat on the wall, his face still dangerously close. He could probably feel the heat radiating off my cheeks.

 **"Is 'just because you're beautiful and I couldn't help myself' a good enough answer?"** He asked and I was bewitched by another one of his enchanting smiles, the authentic ones I've been seeing since the first day I met him. It seemed so long laughed when I nodded, stupefied by how much sweetness one man could hold within himself. **"Let's go get the rest of your stuff."** He gave me a sweet peck on the forehead, then walked out without looking back and I gaily smiled to myself.

 _Pretty sure that means he likes you too._

I gave it another few seconds before I left my room and I bumped into Juice before I walked out the front door. From the sound of it, the Sons were working on Dad's room now. My queen-sized bed was leaning on one of the living room walls and the box to my cottage-styled, wrought-iron bed frame was next to it. The last piece of furniture for me was my combo dresser. As we went outside, I asked Juice about this illicit cable stuff and, of course, he had no idea what I was talking about.

Juice and Kip were getting my dresser out the truck while I grabbed the cans of paint and the brushes or rollers. When I got back into my room, I took my shoes off, cracked open a can and got to work. I was halfway done one wall when I heard paint slapping against another wall and I looked over my shoulder to see Dad getting started on the ceiling.

I wasn't sure how long it took, but time was the least important thing to me while I was painting with Dad. We were laughing and goofing around the entire time. Surprisingly, neither of us managed to get paint on the carpet, but I think I had some on my face and there was a streak on Dad's arm. Now, we were laying in the middle of the room and staring up at the wet paint as it dried from the breeze coming in through the opened windows.

 **"And this man, Sebastian, would just freely drift between the women whenever he pleased, knowin' they used to be good friends?"**

 **"Yep and they've been living across the street from each other for** ** _decades."_** Dad chuckled and I smiled. I just got finished telling him the whole story behind about Sebastian and the ongoing rivalry his love and attention caused between the former friends.

 **"So, how've I been doin' at being Dad?"**

 **"Well, I'm still living, so I'd say pretty good so far."** I looked up at him and he smiled. I saw his olive eyes fill with love.

 **"You wouldn't just be sayin' that 'cause I bought you a shitload of stuff, would ya'?"** I giggled and Dad chuckled, but he cut it off and it turned into a groan. He sat up and I did too, watching him rub his hands over his face. **"...I missed out on so much."** He muttered into his hands, dragging them down, then putting them in his hair. **"Field trips, your first day of high school, Christmases, teachin' ya' to drive, prom...Jesus, your birthday just passed a week ago...I can't make up for any of it..."**

 **"It's okay."** I tried, but Dad didn't look at me and he hung his arms on his knees. I scooted in front of him and took one hand in mine, putting my chin on his knee. **"I don't care about that stuff, Da. I just wanna have you around. Honestly, I've been happier here with you and the Sons than I've ever been when we were in Scotts Valley with Rose."**

 **"I shouldn't have left without ya'."** He sighed, but his other hand came to my cheek.

Dad still looked despondent and I didn't want him to feel like that, ever. I never had anything against him for leaving or not coming back and I never would. I had an entire life's worth of hate and spite towards Rosemary because she was the one that kept us apart, but never him. He was always the loving parent. Determined, I suddenly lunged forward and Dad had some killer reflexes because he caught me, but we fell back anyway. I was laughing and hugging him, feeling his laughter as it rumbled though his chest.

 **"Love you, Da."** I giggled and gave him a few pecks on his scarred cheeks to make sure he felt the affection.

 **"I love you too, dovey."** Dad gave me a tight hug and we got up just as one of the Sons called everyone to gather in the kitchen with the promise of donuts and shortbread. I haven't had that little cake in years! Dad used to bring it home sometimes and I'd tackle the poor man just to devour the goodies, then I'd be puking my brains out because I ate too many.

I practically skipped into the kitchen and when I got in there, a pink box was sitting on the table. The living room was vacant, but Happy, Juice, Tig and Kip were in the kitchen and I figured Jax and Opie must've left. I didn't greet any of the men before I got a piece of shortbread and was drooling over the sweet, buttery flavor as I sat on the table. It tasted like _Heaven._

 **"Yeah, that's definitely one of Chibs' seeds."** I heard Tig say while I was in my own little world of happiness. **"I don't get what the big deal is."**

 **"Shortbread is bloody marvelous, that's what the deal is."** Dad winked and smirked at Tig as he grabbed one of the short cakes for himself.

 **"Got somethin' for you, little girl."** I glared at Happy and that stupid name he loved to call me, but raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Tig was smiling at me, but I didn't know why and I looked to Dad. He was leaning on the counters with Kip and Juice, but he just shrugged at me, feigning cluelessness. I set my eyes on Tig and Happy again, waiting for whatever this surprise was. They glanced at each other, then took a few steps to either of their sides. I didn't know what they were trying to do until I caught movement of something dark and I looked to the space they just separated from.

Sitting on the linen linoleum floor was a body of tawny with button ears, a red nose and a white underbelly. It had the sweetest, most beautiful caramel eyes I've ever seen. The movement I noticed was its wagging tail and it was still whipping back and fourth. The dog looked like it was restraining itself from running over to me and I wondered why.

 **"Is that a pitbull?"** I asked and the dog's ears perked at my voice.

 **"Damn right."** Happy answered and he seemed pretty damn smug.

 **"What's wrong with him? He looks like he's about to cry or something."**

 **"Needs love, simple as that. Women are loving, nurturing creatures with big hearts."**

 **"Sorry to disappoint you, but my heart's a frozen lump of coal."** Happy huffed at me and I smiled back at him. **"Why'd you get a dog?"**

 **"He's for you, the house. When you're home alone, you'll have something here to protect you. He's already trained, just needs somebody to give a shit about him."**

 **"Diesel was trained to protect and serve, spent some time working the police."** Tig explained. **"When his cop died, he was taught to be a comfort animal, a therapy pet, I think. He was making a lot of old people happy before they croaked and one day, he was assigned to live with a soldier who came home with PTSD. Nobody knew how bad it was until they saw what he did to poor Diesel. He forced him into dog fights and beat him pretty bad if he lost. The fighting was shut down and Diesel was put in an animal shelter, got him patched up. What Happy was trying to say was that if you love that dog, he's gonna stay by your side until his dying day."**

 **"Never had a dog before."** I said softly, already tenderhearted after hearing about Diesel's past. He seemed like a loyal pup and he looked like a protective one too. I knew nothing could ever replace Melinoë, but I came to Charming for a new start and Diesel could be part of it.

I slid off the table and went to Diesel, barely managing to hear the small whine that came from him. I got on my knees and pet his head, smiling when he nuzzled into my hand. When I stopped, he lifted his left paw and after a second, I opened my hand to let him drop his heavy foot in, shaking it.

 **"We got a collar for him."** Juice chirped from behind me and Happy came to give me the strip of black leather with metal spikes. They had to make Diesel look like a badass. I scoffed when I saw the name tag was simply a gold SOA charm, but latched it around Diesel's neck.

Happy crouched down next to me and was giving me the rundown on the commands Diesel knew, but I glanced behind me when I heard a phone chiming, seeing Tig and Dad walk out of the kitchen. Happy told me there was a bag of stuff for my new companion in the living room and I was tempted to take Diesel for a walk.

 **"Hap, Juice, we got Church. Let's go."** Tig called and Happy gave the dog a pat before standing and leaving with Juice. Tig came back in the kitchen to pluck a doughnut from the box and gave me a hug, turning to Kip with the powder from his doughnut in his facial hair. **"Keep an eye on her, grunt."**

Kip nodded and Tig swiftly left. I heard Dad say goodbye and I called one back, hearing motorcycles start up and drive off. Kip said he was going to put the remainder of my stuff in my room and I went to get Diesel's things from his bag in the living room, seeing a pair of 50 pound bags of Iams. It took a minute to lug the dog food into the kitchen and get it in a bottom cabinet, but I did and filled Diesel's bowls next to the backdoor. I left him to eat and went to check on Kip, seeing my room furnished like I wanted it. My bed was on the far left side of the window and my dresser was against the wall across from it with my laptop on the lightly shorter side.

With the walls dry, Kip helped me tape my posters where I wanted them and he easily hung the fairy lights along the coping of the wall and around the frame of the windows. After hanging the black lace curtains and making my bed, I smiled at the end product. My room was perfect. I sat on my bed and fell back on it, feeling at home.

 _I wanna know  
Is there anyone on the floor,_  
 _Who can suck me like a whore?_  
 _Who can make me scream for more, on and on?_

 _I wanna see all you ladies in the place_  
 _Put your titties in my face_  
 _Shake that booty to the bass, just for me_

 **"Um...what?"** Kip laughed as the beat for the song dropped and looked away from my dresser, where he was setting up the 30 inch TV he said one of the Sons got me as a housewarming gift. He said the kitchen was stocked too, probably with beer, and I wondered what else the Sons bought for the house. That ringtone was assigned for Jasmine, because I knew she'd love it, and I had to dump all the clothes out of my bags to finally find my phone.

 **"Hey, sweet thang."** I answered.

 ** _"Oh my God! Turn that song back on and get your ass outside!"_** She laughed and I could faintly hear her nearby.

As requested, I hung up and let her call me back. I went out into the living room and I could hear someone cheering Jaz on from the other side of the door. Diesel was already waiting for me at the door and I got a grip on his collar. I opened it and saw my best friend twerking her ass off, seeming to be trying to teach Evan how to do it while Cameron was laughing at them. When Cam noticed me, he gave me a shy smile and poked Evan in the arm, making he and Jaz turn to me. Evan jumped back when he saw the red-nosed beast at my side, but I assured him that Diesel was harmless. After making Diesel one happy pup by getting a few pats, Jasmine gave me a hug and was going a mile a minute about how perfect her ringtone was .

 **"We were on our way to pickup Cam and your Dad rode by with the other Sons, told me where you were. We've come to kidnap you."** She said, motioning to the boys behind her. I opened the door to let them in, already breaking that outrageous No Boys Allowed rule, and they all took a spot on the couch while I headed back to my room, almost crashing into Kip.

 **"Is that Jasmine?"**

 **"Yeah, she's got something planned and we're gonna hang out, but I don't want you to third-wheel, ya' know? Hanging out with a bunch of teenagers won't be anything fun for you and it would be really inconsiderate to just leave you here 'cause I know you're supposed to keep an eye on me and everything and I don't wanna get you in trouble, but-"**

 **"Marci, take a breath."** Kip chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders. **"I'm not gonna stop you from being with your friends and the guys left some chores for me to do around here anyway. Just text me where you are and call when you wanna get picked up. Take your gun too."**

I smiled at Kip and gave him a hug, relieved that he was being so understanding. He went down the hall and I had a feeling he was going to keep an eye on the boys. Like Kip asked, I went into my room to get my gun out of my bag, loaded it and flicked the safety on. I went rummaging for that stupid consent form and gently tore out the page I wanted to get inked. An outline of the white rabbit with his pocket-watch from _Alice in Wonderland_ was in the middle of a rainbow of watercolored gust that was spilling out of a glass jar with a 'Drink Me' tab. Happy was going to tattoo me if it was the last thing he did.

After folding the papers and tucking them in my pocket, I called for Jaz. After a minute, she poked her head in my door and smiled at me.

 **"I didn't know Dreamboat was here."** She whispered a giggle. **"Did we interrupt something?"**

 **"No."** I smiled back and she looked at me as if I were lying to her, but her eyes fell to the pistol sitting on my dresser. I thought she'd get freaked out about it, but just like Dad, she seemed to be more interested in the design.

 **"Your Dad got you carrying too?"** She asked and picked it up, putting it in her fannypack without another question.

 **"Yeah, all times."**

 **"Talk about over protective, my Dad's the same."**

 **"You've gotta gun?"**

 **"Yep, know how to use it and take it apart. According to Daddy Dearest, I have to be strapped every time I leave the house."**

After making sure my gun was safely settled in her bag, Jasmine lifted her black shirt and I thought she was flashing me for a second, but she was showing me the gun T.O. gave her. The holster for the gun was attached to the center gore of her lacy, sapphire balconette bra. She effortlessly removed the gun and showed it to me, a PX4 Storm SubCompact. She concealed the gun again and tugged her shirt down.

Jasmine was telling me how much she liked my room when we got back into the living room and as I suspected, Kip was leaning on the wall to the kitchen with a stern-eyed Diesel, both of them hawk-eyeing the pair of boys sitting on the sofa. Kip smiled at Jasmine and told me to be careful before we all piled out of the house. I asked where we were going and Jaz said we were following the guys, so we stuck behind them to let them lead. I asked her if Damien tried anything since we saw him at Fun Town and, to no surprise, he's still been trying to win her back.

 **"Did you hear about what happened after we left?"** Jasmine asked and unlike before, she sounded a bit glum.

 **"No, what happened?"**

 **"As soon as I got home, Dad was freaking out. He's telling me that a girl got raped and was left near the road, one of those freaky carnie clowns just dumped her there like garbage. She's 13."**

 **"That's seriously fucked up."** I commented, shaking my head with Jaz.

 **"What's even more fucked up is the fact that this wasn't some random girl, it was Tristan Oswald."** I almost tripped over myself when she said that, remembering the man who called the garage with a heartbroken voice. Maybe that's why he sounded so distressed, his daughter got mutilated. **"Her Dad's, like, the unofficial President of Charming. He gave our school money for books and a computer lab, he's always supporting local charities and clinics and homeless shelters, he's just an all-around good guy. Tristen's a sweet kid too, super shy. That shouldn't have happened to her."**

The conversation was shut down after that, all of us simply walking in silence. I was thinking about Elliot and his daughter, when he called asking for Gemma or Clay. If he called the Sons, they had to be helping him find the perverted clown that hurt Tristan. This was their town and they weren't going to let horrible things like this happen without consequence. I didn't know if she forgot or if she didn't want to say anything about it, but Jasmine told me about some disturbing jester that she ran into when she was headed to the photo booth. The creep was mercilessly pushing up on her, but Juice came along and threatened to drown him in the Dunk Tank if he didn't step off.

After a good 20 minutes of walking, the conversation getting revived along the way, the boys started jogging to a single house in a newly constructed neighborhood. I saw a few cars parked in driveways, but almost every mid-century Bungalow on the block looked to be vacant and waiting to be bought. Evan and Cam ran up to an orange and white one with Jaz and I quickly following behind. I didn't know how they planned to get in the place because there was a keypad lock attached to the door.

Evan took a look around before he hunched over the knob and I could hear the beeping of the buttons as he punched in numbers. I heard the lock click and Evan smiled back at us, opening the door to reveal the barren living room. We followed Evan to the back of the house and into a bedroom. There was a backpack and red cooler sitting next to a retro TV. Other than that, there was a chestnut armoire on the opposite end of the room. The boys went to the tall wardrobe and pulled it down, making me realize the dresser was a Murphy bed.

Jasmine and I plopped on the fresh smelling bed and Evan kicked back next to Jaz, Cam sitting on the floor in front of us. He tossed the backpack to Evan and pulled the cooler over to us, opening it. Inside were sodas, but there were beers and Seagrams Escapes wine coolers chilling in the ice too. Cam tossed a beer to Evan and set one aside for himself.

 **"Ladies, anything tickle your fancy?"** He asked, glancing up at us with a smile.

 **"That sounds gay and perverted on** ** _so_** **many levels."** Evan laughed and Cam flipped him off.

 **"I'll take a Blackberry Breezer."** Jaz chirped and Cam dug around for her bottle, handing her a purple one. With a little whoop she popped the cap off and took a sip.

 **"Gotta Strawberry Daiquiri in there?"** I asked and Cam nodded, quickly handing me the pink bottle. Like Jasmine did I took the cap off and took a swig from my bottle. I remembered starting off on these coolers when I first got into drinking and even as a lightweight, it almost took a 6-pack for me to get a little buzz.

For some time, we just talked and laughed and swapped interesting stories with one another, Evan tossing everyone a bag of chips out of that backpack. Something like this was probably a normal thing for Jasmine and the boys, but this little get-together was a nice change of pace for me. I could get used to hanging out with people in my age group and just being a teenager for once. I had to grow up entirely too fast and I never really got a chance to be reckless and carefree. With Rose's maltreatment, I knew I turned into more of an introvert and I was quick to push away almost any social interactions. I always felt like someone would want to come into my life just to use me or abuse me, then leave me broken and throw me away when they got what they wanted.

 **"Minnie, will you** ** _please_** **talk to Damien?"** Evan pleaded and Jaz gave him a glare that was dripping in malice. By now, I was sitting on the floor next to Cameron and our backs were to the bed. Jasmine was leaning against the wall next to the TV and Evan was laid out in the middle of all of our legs.

 **"I'll talk to that malted bag of horse balls as soon as God allows Hitler into Heaven."**

 **"C'mon, I'm so sick of hearing him whine and bitch about missing you. I think he's slowly turning queer."**

 **"Evan, a relationship is like a house. If a light-bulb goes out, you don't buy a new house, you just change the light-bulb."**

 **"Unless that house is a lying whore."** I muttered into my bottle and took a sip, hearing Cameron snickering next to me.

 **"And if that's the case, you drench that son of a bitch in acetone, strike a match and watch that motherfucker burn to the ground! When there's nothing but ashes left, you stomp on them and buy a better house with lights you can fucking count on! You buy bright Halogen bulbs instead of those stupid, lying, unfaithful fluorescent bulbs!"** Jasmine snapped and I almost choked from trying not to laugh. **"Is** ** _that_** **why you wanted to hang today? Damien told you to butter me up, so I'd crawl back to him, didn't he?"**

 **"Yes, Jasmine, that's** ** _exactly_** **what's going on. Instead of wanting to hang out with the only girl in my social circle that I haven't slept with and whom I consider to be a very dear friend of mine, I was sent here to manipulate you into getting back together with Damien, but I just could not fool you."** Evan explained, sarcasm evident in his every word, and Jaz stuck her tongue out at him.

 **"Oh, and you've been such a spectacular host."** Jasmine replied in the same teasing tone. **"I simply** ** _cannot_** ** _wait_** **until your next gathering."** She smiled and he scoffed. **"As** ** _exhilarating_** **as it is to drink 4% of alcohol, you don't have anything else for us to do?"**

 **"We scored some bud earlier."** Cam offered and Jasmine made a noise of approval. He reached behind him for the backpack on the bed and unzipped one of the outer pockets, tugging out a Ziploc bag of green buds with orange hairs, Top rolling paper and a lighter.

 **"Either of you know what that is?"** I asked. I remembered when I bought a bad batch of pot from some guy and it must've been tampered with because I was tripping some major shit, seeing demons and experiencing the end-of-the-world scenarios, trippy.

 **"Girl Scout Cookies, well, that's what Carl said."** Evan answered. **"He's got the hookup on all the haze he can smoke and he said this stuff keeps his 'unbearable chronic pain' at bay."**

 **"You bought this off Creepy Carl, the Creepiest Creeper that's ever Crept around Charming?"** Jasmine asked and she sounded like she couldn't believe what was happening right now; Evan and Cam nodded.

 **"There's nothing wrong with it."** Evan defended and Jaz huffed. **"I'm serious, Cam had a blunt and he was fine. You know I'm not gonna let you smoke something I don't trust."**

 **"You could've bought some off the Niners."**

 **"You expect me to take my lily-white, wannabe Josh Hutcherson looking-ass up to Oakland, have the balls to approach a Niner, try to convince him I'm not an undercover cop, somehow manage to buy weed that's probably been laced with Mollies or Perks or fucking acetone and make it back to Charming** ** _alive?"_**

 **"That was racist."** Jaz scolded and smiled, but she got serious again. **"I'm not smoking that suspicious junk you bought from a shady janitor."**

 **"Well, shit. We don't have anything** ** _'fun'_** **to do then."**

 **"Don't you have some..."** Cameron asked and he rose his eyebrows at Evan in a signalling fashion. I shared a confused look with Jasmine and she shrugged at me.

 **"Have some what?"** Evan asked, clearly not catching on to his friend's hint.

 **"Dude, I put up half for you to get us some."**

 **"I got everything. We got beers, coolers, snacks, pot. What else could- _ohh."_** Even stopped himself, realization smacked on his face, and he smirked. **"I forgot all about it."**

Evan looked from me to Jasmine with considering eyes, then he put the bag of weed back in the backpack. He sat on the floor and motioned for Jasmine to get closer as he rummaged around the pack again. He took out a blank CD case and glanced at all of us again before grabbing something else that he kept hidden in the fist of his hand. Even turned his back to us and started doing something with the supplies he just took out, but I couldn't see anything. The only sound was something tapping against the plastic case.

 **"Don't freak."** Evan warned, looking at Jasmine and I from over his shoulder. He carefully turned around and showed us what he was being so secretive about. On the CD case were 2 long, off-white, verging on khaki, lines of powder and my eyes went wide at the sight of them. **"Now,** ** _this_** **is gonna be fun."**

 **"I-Is that...Angel Dust?"** Jasmine asked and her voice was a little shaken, but her eyes were just as huge as mine.

 **"No way. We're not** ** _that_** **crazy. I scored some Speed from the NORDS."** Evan casually laughed it off like the _Meth_ in front of him wasn't killer. **"Savannah can get her hands on some of** ** _the best_** **Crank in California and she introduced me to this lovely stuff, but not her dealer. Sworn to secrecy or something. _This_ is why everyone wants to get invited to her parties, free smack."**

 **"Does Damien do this too?"** Jaz questioned and Even took a razor blade from his pocket, cutting the lines into 4 strips.

 **"Nah, he's a goody two-shoes. He got freaked when I showed him a little dime-bag."** Evan teased, but I heard Jasmine's relieved sigh. **"I'm not used to cutting 4 ways with this amount, but we'll make due this time and everyone'll get blitzed for a good half-hour. Minnie, you can hit my half and Marceline can take Cam's half."**

 **"Don't be nervous. This is only my 3rd time."** Cam's hand went to my knee in what I guess was his attempt at reassurance, but that _did not_ help me relax.

 **"Ladies first."** After making sure the powder was straight, Evan tucked the blade away and took $5 from his pocket, tightly rolling it. He extended both of them to me and smiled. **"Just take one big inhale. It's gonna sting at first, but it'll pass."**

 **"I'm not taking anything."** I scolded and bolted to my feet, Jasmine slowly rising next to me. I would've smacked that crap out of his hand, but I knew that would've been a very bad move.

 **"I thought you said she was cool."** Evan said to Jasmine, clearly offended that we didn't want to be involved with this madness.

 **"You wanna know what's cool?!"** I snapped. **"Not being a junkie asshole and having a functioning brain!"**

 **"Marci, let's just go."** Jaz muttered into my ear and tugged me to the door, but I tucked her behind me when Evan got up with a threatening stance.

 **"You gonna go snitch to the Sons, aren't you?"** Evan accused and I narrowed my eyes at him, already having my fingers wrapped around my gun in Jasmine's fannypack. **"You gonna rat on me? Make those bloodthirsty bikers put a bullet in my head and throw me in a fucking ditch?!"**

 **"Evan, cool it! She's not gonna tell anybody anything."** Jasmine's promise didn't seem to do anything to calm Evan down because he set the CD case down and started taking stomping steps closer. He stopped in his tracks and I saw him pale when my gun was aimed right on his head. Evan's hands slowly inched up and as hard as he was trying to keep a stoic expression, I could see the fear in his eyes.

 **"Whoa, easy! Hey, Marci, just calm down, alright?"** Cameron slowly got up and tried to calm the situation down, but my furious eyes never left Evan's platinum-grey ones. Cam looked torn between deciding if he should get in range of fire to protect his friend or if he should just mediate from the sidelines, but he obviously chose the latter of the options. **"Y-You and Minnie don't wanna hit it, that's fine. Nobody's forcing anyone to do anything and none of us are gonna snitch to anybody.** ** _Nobody's dying._** **Everybody's cool here...Jesus, let's just c-calm down and be cool."**

 **"Keep it away from her."** I warned and Evan slowly nodded.

Jasmine urged me to leave with her again and was tugging my arm to lead me out. I was walking backwards with a steady aim on Evan as we walked out and I didn't stick my gun in my jeans until the boys were out of sight. As soon as we were outside, Jasmine grabbed my hand and took off in a sprint. We didn't take the same route we did when we came here and I didn't know where we were now, but I just wanted to get away from that house before bad memories started resurfacing. I stopped our running and sat down on a nearby bench, Jasmine plopping down next to me. With a second to ease my burning lungs, I saw that there was a cemetery filled with white headstones behind us.

 **"That was...weird."** Jasmine sighed and leaned back into the wooden bench. **"I never knew Evan was into that kinda stuff and Cam's way too sweet to be a junkie. It's bad enough they got their hands on that crap, but buying dope from the NORDS? That makes it 10 times worse."**

 **"Who are they, the NORDS?"**

 **"Local dealers. The Sons don't want any dope getting pumped into Charming and they shut down anybody selling under their roof. The NORDS are pretty sneaky though. I hear, they setup around town and deal under the table."**

For a minute, we sat in silence and let the events that just unfolded sink in. I've never experienced something like that, being offered hard drugs that could instantly kill me. I knew what happened when people got hooked and I'll be damned if I was going to experience the same downwards spiral as Rose did. I watched those drugs destroy her and I refused to ever get hooked. Dad would be so disappointed in me. I know all parents must think their kids are being introduced to all kinds of hardcore drugs, but most of the time, the only thing we see are cigarettes and pot. Even when I was in Scotts Valley with the Spartans tapping into the drug game, nobody ever came up to me and tried to sell me Cocaine or Heroin or any kind of pills.

 **"I've had enough excitement for one day."** Jasmine said, pulling me from my thoughts. I glanced at her and saw that she was texting someone, but I smiled at her phone's background picture. It was a snap of she and I at Fun Town enjoying a huge puff of cotton candy. **"I just texted Lander to come get me. I just wanna go home, take a bath and try to understand what the hell's plaguing teenage youth."**

 **"Good luck with that."** I smiled and she gave me one back. After asking for the name of the cemetery, I texted Kip and asked if he could give me a lift.

To pass the time until our rides got here, Jasmine and I were talking and I was pretty glad to hear that she was going to give Damien a few minutes of her time to talk about what he wanted to get off his chest. So long as he wasn't snorting shit with his friends and he worked out that Savannah stuff with Jaz, he was okay in my book. For the next 15 minutes, Jasmine told me about cheerleading and the girls on her squad. She wanted me to come see them practice or a game one day and I promised I would.

We both looked down the street when we heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the block and Kip's white Dyna came to a stop at the curb; he waved at Jasmine. Standing, I gave her a hug and quietly asked if she was alright. She said she was and I went to get on Kip's bike.

 **"Keep her in once piece, Dreamboat."** Jasmine called as I strapped Kip's spare helmet on. **"Don't have her walking around bowlegged and starry eyed."**

 **"Goodbye, Jasmine!"** I hissed and she laughed at me before waving, skipping off.

I followed her and watched as she pranced up to a tall man who was leaning on a pumpkin-orange Harley-Davidson Road Glide. He had a Grim Bastards kutte on, but I couldn't see his patches from here and his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. He smiled when he got a hug from Jasmine and Kip pulled off. As we started gliding down the streets of Charming, I noticed we weren't heading home and I wondered where Kip was taking me. After riding through Main Street, past all the stores, I figured we were going to the clubhouse.

When the gates to Teller-Morrow Automotive were in sight, the first thing I noticed was the huge truck backing into one of the parking spaces with Piney giving the driver directions. There were dark barrels attached to the long, metal trailer and I wondered what was in them.

 **"What's that about?"** I asked Kip as we dismounted his bike and sauntered over to a nearby picnic table. I sat on the top and he was next to me, both of us watching the truck.

 **"Just a shipment. Engine oil, Coolant, Brake Fluid, Gearbox oil, Battery electrolyte, maybe some parts."** He explained, but I looked at him with knowing eyes. I noticed that when he's lying, to me, or when he can't talk about something, his voice almost unnoticeably raises half an octave and he usually doesn't make eye contact. He was rambling too. **"Clay likes to buy in bulk, lasts longer."**

I simply hummed at his explanation, deciding not to call out his fib, and continued watching what was going on with the truck. The driver's door opened and Quinn was in there. Due to his height, he barely had to hop out of the truck. Clay, Tig and Jax were making their way over to the truck and Jax took a look around the lot, glancing over here. He sent a particularly flirty wink and smile my way, to which I flipped him off. He was such a playboy.

Quinn started talking to Clay, motioning to the truck as he did, and the passenger door popped open. From the angle, I couldn't see who got out of the truck, but I saw Clay's demeanor change. He wasn't trying to raise his voice, but a word or two would be loud enough to hear all the way over here. I guess something was wrong with Quinn's check-in.

Tig and Jax left the other men to investigate what was getting Clay so worked up and after they peeked around the other side of the tuck, briefly talking to someone, they went their separate ways. Tig went back to Clay's side and Jax was coming our way, lighting a cigarette.

 **"You've gotta visitor."** He nodded to Kip and the youngest member looked confused. **"She needs to be outta here in the next 2 minutes. You're handling that shipment with Piney. Do not screw this up."** Without another word, Kip got up to see who Quinn brought along for the ride. Jax took his seat and sighed, smoke leaving his lips. **"I don't know how he got to her before I did."**

 **"Got to who?"** I asked.

 **"Some sweetbutt from Indian Hills, Carrie or something. We just established a new charter a few days before you popped up and I guess they hit it off. She managed to** ** _convince_** **Quinn to let her hitch a ride with him back to Charming."**

Curious, I looked back to the truck and finally got to see the woman Jax was talking about. A woman, who looked to be around my height, was currently getting a mouthful from Clay and Kip was waiting behind the President. She had chocolate-brown hair and I couldn't see the color of her eyes, but she was definitely dressed like a Crow Eater. Her black shorts just barely covered her ass, the calf-high boots strengthening her hairless legs and the form-fitting white tank showed off her chest.

Clay stopped his venting and whipped around to Kip, a finger jabbing the Prospect in the chest. Tig caught the woman by the arm when she tried to intervene, shaking his finger at her. Clay barked a command at Kip and stalked off, but he stopped and looked at the office. Gemma was standing in the doorway, arms tightly folded over her chest, and when he called her, she slammed the door. What the hell was going on around here?

 **"Fuckin' tart."** Jax scoffed and I shoved him in the arm, giving him a scolding glare. **"What?"**

 **"She's a tart just 'cause she didn't sleep with you?"**

 **"Yeah, the hell's her problem?"**

 **"I haven't slept with you, does that make me a tart too?"**

 **"See, it's different with you."** He smirked and I narrowed my eyes, fighting the urge to smile. **"I've gotta work for you and it'll be worth while. I'm pretty sure you're Old Lady material too.** ** _And_** **you are not a pass-around. Carrie's a whore. No effort, easy lay, drops to her knees at the snap of a finger. This is what she signed up for when she decided to be a Crow Eater, but she's not living up to her expectations."**

 **"Is my Dad around?"** I asked Jax, shaking my head.

I turned back to the woman he just called a tart and saw Kip reject her attempt at giving him a hug. He said something to her and grabbed her by the arm like Tig did, tugging her away. Nobody seemed to want that sweetbutt around and considering how high the Sons' sex drives were, that was pretty strange.

 **"Yeah, he's inside."**

 **"Happy too?"** Jax nodded and I slid off the table, heading for the clubhouse.

When I got inside, I saw Dad leaning on the bar with Quinn and the taller man looked like he was a bit stressed, probably due to the scolding Clay just gave him. I hated being told off, so a grown man had to feel patronized beyond understanding when he got scolded by another adult. The men had a few shot glasses out and I slipped under Dad's arm.

 **"Hey, dovey."** He smiled. **"You settle in at home?"**

 **"Yep. Fair warming, the house is completely trashed, the toilet's clogged to the brim with scat and most of our furniture's been looted, destroyed or defaced."**

 **"Ah, raging pubescent party?"** I nodded and he chuckled, making me smile.

 **"Where's Oscar the Grouch?"** I asked and Dad raised an eyebrow in question. **"Happy."**

 **"Oh, he just went to the can. Need him?"**

 **"Actually, I need you to sign something for me."** I managed to climb on the bar top to sit on it and unfolded the document in my pocket, giving it to Dad. He set his next shot down to dig in his kutte's pocket and plucked out a pair of reading glasses. He scanned the paper and chuckled as he took in the words. I took my sketch out next and showed it to him, loving how his eyebrows went up in interest. **"I wanted it on my shoulder."**

 **"This is nice, watercolor looks pretty."** He complimented and I smiled. **"Where'd ya' find this?"**

 **"I drew it."** Dad looked at me from over his glasses and his eyebrows seemed to raise higher. **"I'll show you my other sketches when we get home."**

With a nod, Dad grabbed a pen from the small counter behind the bar and signed away just as Happy came strutting down the hall. When I got the paper back, I went up to him and shoved it in front of his face. He snatched the paper from me and looked to Dad; he nodded. Happy looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he just naturally scowled.

 **"Don't start cryin' when the needle comes out."** He warned and led me to the other side of the clubhouse. There was a short rack of baseball bats, another pool table and some kind of arcade game on this side. There was only 1 leather lounge chair and Happy told me to sit in it, Dad taking an armchair next to me with a bowl of peanuts in his hand. Happy was setting up his tattoo equipment. He seemed to take this very seriously because he was using the utmost care as he attached and sterilized everything. **"What'd you want, a unicorn on your back?"**

 **"Actually, I wanted you to shave my eyebrows off and put 'Reaper Crew' across my forehead."** I quipped back and Dad laughed. He handed me my sketch and I passed it off to Happy. I saw his eyebrow quirk as he looked it over and after he asked where I wanted it, he stuck my drawing into some small machine that looked like a mini paper shredder.

After wiping my shoulder down with an alcohol pad and shaving the spot with a disposable razor, Happy placed my sketch on my skin. He set some colored caps on the table with the small machine, rubbed some ointment on my shoulder and I heard the buzzing of his tattoo gun starting up.

 **"How much is this gonna hurt?"** I asked.

 **"On your shoulder, pinpricks or papercuts."** Happy answered and I was actually reassured. That didn't seem too bad. **"Gonna get this done in a half-hour, so sit tight. No bathroom breaks."**

Happy gave me a few buzzes with the tattoo gun and it didn't hurt anywhere as much as I thought it would, so he continued without a problem. It honestly felt like I was rubbing my shoulder against a humming cactus. It felt good too, not something I would continuously indulge in, but it was a nice feeling for an every now and then experience. Every time I tried to look at Happy's progress, he'd nudge my head away with his knuckle and tell me to quit moving because apparently, I was disrupting his work.

 **"So, Da."** I prompted and turned to him, since Happy wanted to sit in silence. Dad even managed to quietly crack his peanuts and I didn't understand why the Nomad adored noiselessness so much. **"Are these NORDS guys a problem around here?"**

 **"You seen one of 'em around town?"** He asked, not sounding the least bit pleased.

 **"I don't think so. Jaz just told me that you guys don't mess around when it comes to drugs in Charming, but these people slip under your radar sometimes."**

 **"The NORDS are our neighborhood Nazis, strong supporters of 'If it ain't white, it ain't right'."** Dad began to explain and I heard Happy huff. **"They're tied into the Meth business, make, sell and distribute to anyone willin' to get their hands on some C-class Crank. They're nothin' to worry about, but steer clear of any skinhead with a swastika on his gullet."** I took Dad's words in and nodded, turning back to Happy. He looked like he was switching off the needle of the tattoo gun and I tried to see how my tattoo was turning out, but his finger nudged me in the cheek and I groaned. **"Wouldn't make that a habit, Hap."**

 **"Oh, yeah?"** He asked, getting back to inking my skin.

 **"Aye. If she's anythin' like her Ma, she'll start nippin'. She used my fingers as a teething ring when she was a wee bairn. Rose used to do it to me all the time, 'cept it wasn't my finger she was bitin'."**

 **"Is that why it's turned like that?"** Already highly grossed out, Tig walked in and took a seat next to Dad. **"Mine curves up to my bellybutton like a banana, yours kinda...corkscrews to the side."** He stuck his pointer finger up and tried to curve it without using his knuckle, his head cocking with it. **"Her mother did that to you?"**

 **"Yep."** Dad sighed, cracking another peanut in his hand.

I didn't notice Happy stopped his work until the buzzing wasn't humming in my ears anymore and we were both staring at the pair like they were sitting in front of us stark naked. Dad and Tig were so gay for each other.

I partially heard Happy mutter a comment of distaste, but he wiped my shoulder down and started cleaning up his equipment, blindly putting his big hand on my head to wrench my eyes away from my tattoo. If his fingers were lower, I would've tried to bite his goddamn thumb off. He turned back to me and began rubbing another kind of ointment on my slightly tender skin, then he put some kind of plastic bandage over it. He gave me a hand mirror and I _finally_ got to see the end product, a perfect replica of my sketch. Happy's skills with the watercolor part turned out better than I drew them. I spent a long time going over every inch of my newly colored skin, partially in adoration, but more to look for some kind of hidden SOA branding that deemed me a woman of this club. I didn't find anything...yet.

After showing off my new ink to Tig and Dad, getting praise from both men, I gave Happy a one-armed hugged and he actually wrapped one of his beefy arms around my shoulders in a sign of affection. Since most of the Sons were outside, I was headed back out there to show Jax and Kip, maybe Gemma if she was alright, my fresh tattoo, but I couldn't even get out the front door because people wearing bulletproof vests were swarming the clubhouse with their heavy boots and loaded guns.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11:  
_** _ **"Because when you love someone very much, it's difficult to learn to share her with someone else."  
**_ **―Fredrik Backman, My Grandmother Asked Me to Tell You She's Sorry**

* * *

I couldn't count how many cops were flooding the clubhouse right now and I wasn't about to move an inch from the spot I stopped in because there were currently 2 guns pointed on me. The feds seemed to be more interested in apprehending the Sons because Dad and Tig were currently face down at either of my sides, getting handcuffs put on them. I couldn't see Happy from the corner of my eye, but 3 of the armored officers have gone to where he had his tattoo station setup and it sounded like they were having a little trouble getting him restrained. I didn't know if more Sons were in the clubhouse, but the cops seemed to be swarming the place.

 **"Dad..."** I called, unsure about what the hell was going on.

 **"It's alright, dovey."** I chanced a glance at him and saw that he was getting hauled up with Tig, but they were laughing.

A golden-blonde woman came in and unlike all the other law officials, she was dressed in business attire with her black slacks, white collared shirt and heels. Her steel-blue eyes seemed very observant and after scanning the room, she smirked as she tugged a black jacket on. There were bold, yellow letters on the right side: ATF. She had a pretty smug look on her face and when her eyes landed on me, she took me in from head to toe.

 **"Pretty little thing, but a bit young for your liking, isn't she, gentlemen?"** She asked and a handful of officers brought Dad, Tig, Quinn and Happy to my left. They weren't smiling or laughing anymore, their glares were chilling. **"Gunrunning's one thing, but statutory rape too? There are just no limits to the Men of Mayhem, are there?"**

 **"Can I crack this bitch in the face?"** Tig asked, turning to Dad, and he was glaring something godawful at the blonde. **"I've never wanted to backhand a bitch so much in my entire life. Just** ** _one_** **time, that's all I'm askin'."**

 **"Get in line, brother."** Dad rasped, his eyes dangerously locked on the AFT woman and she just smiled at the men. **"I'm gonna be the first one stuffin' this gash's head down the fuckin' toilet."**

 **"Now that everyone's expressed their love for me, line 'em up outside."** The woman instructed and the cops did as they were ordered, hauling the Sons outside. The woman took a pair of handcuffs from one of the passing policemen and began to cuff me. Once they were on, her hand went around my tattooed shoulder and made me hiss in pain.

 **"Watch it, ya' fuckin' bawbag!"** I snapped, jerking my arm out of her hold and glaring at the ATF agent. Right now, I wouldn't give a shit if she was the National Guard. I realized that I probably sounded like Dad when I cursed and I used an obscenity from his culture. I don't think he knew it, but I learned _quite_ a few nasty words from listening to he and Rose arguing all the time.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, but was smirking as she tried to look taken aback by my expletives. She looked like the sneaky type and right now, I had a bad feeling she was plotting something.

 **"What do you know, the Scot as a tot."** She smiled and switched to my other side, gently grabbing my elbow as she guided me outside.

The first thing I noticed when we were outside was that the huge truck Quinn parked was missing from the lot; Piney and Kip were missing too. Gemma was standing next to one of the many police cars on the lot with a cop who looked to be in higher ranking than the ones flooding the clubhouse. He was young though, short dark-brown hair, baby-blues and I could see how muscular he was through his uniform shirt. I turned to the office when I heard Happy calling someone a bitch and he was forced on the ground with the rest of the Sons. The ATF woman led me to the line where the Sons were and set me down in my butt at the end, next to a laughing Jax.

 **"Robert Musnon, Juan Carlos Ortiz, Happy Lowman..."** The blonde said as she went down the line of Sons, pointing to each one. I leaned forward to look down the line and cocked an eyebrow at _Juan Carlos_. He shot me a pleading look back that convinced me not to pick at him about his name. **"Harry Winston, Alexander Trager, Filip Telford, Rane Quinn, Jackson Teller and...this little angel with such a clean mouth."**

 **"You're pushing your luck, bitch."** I warned and the Sons, as a rowdy bunch, oohed and catcalled at my comment. The woman gave me another one of those treacherous smiles, but her head turned to the office and Clay was getting escorted over here.

 **"And you must be Clarence Morrow, the ringleader and owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive."**

 **"Looks like I've got an admirer, boys. Ain't that sweet?"** He smiled at the Sons on the ground, who were busy blowing kisses or aww-ing, then set his eyes on the ATF agent. **"I didn't catch you name."**

 **"ATF agent June Stahl. I hope you didn't have any plans because we're going on a little getaway, Clay."**

 **"Sorry, darlin'. I'm a happily married man. If you're looking for a good time, Bobby boy can give you everything you need."**

 **"Guy's got a dick as long as a hoagie roll hiding under his gut."** Jax joked and the Sons laughed, but their chortles were cut short when Agent Stahl led Clay to one of the nearby squad cars.

 **"You gonna bother mentioning a charge?"** He asked and his tone reminded me of the one he used when I had a gun to his gut.

 **"No charges yet. I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke."** The Agent explained and I heard a few quiet curses from the lineup.

 **"Who?"** Clay asked, dumbfounded, and Agent Stahl smirked.

 **"Nate Meineke."** She repeated. **"He's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning, killed three people with AK-47s. We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. Last call he received was from your garage. Front or back?"** She motioned to the black car behind her.

 **"Lady's choice."** Clay replied and Stahl smiled, opening the back door.

 **"Tattoos** ** _and_** **chivalry, what a delicious combination. You're wife must be a very lucky woman."** Agent Stahl tucked Clay into the backseat of the tinted car, went around it and got in the back next to him. I saw the President glance at his members on the ground and he shared a long look with Jax before the car was pulling out of the lot.

It took another half-hour, but the rest of the feds cleared out of the clubhouse and off the property, unshackling the Sons and myself. The first thing everyone did was go into the clubhouse to inspect what damage had been done and I cringed when I saw the messy state of the bar. Nothing looked broken, but all the furniture was overturned or across the room. The doors of the Chapel were opened and I got to see the inside of the private room. Like the bar, the walls were covered in Sons of Anarchy decorations and there was a huge table flipped on it's side. Like the decal on the Sons' kuttes and Opie and Jax's backs, the Reaper was carved into the wood and I stared at it long enough to stamp it in my memory. I was definitely going to draw that. It looked so threatening and cruel, but there was something else about that Reaper that made me feel safe.

The men started cleaning up the bar and I heard Jax tell someone to call Kip and round up some sweetbutts to help with the mess. I followed him back to the dorms and was relieved to see that John's bike was untouched. Jax's door was the only one that was opened and it looked like his door was kicked in. His room looked worse than the bar and I stood in the middle of the mess with him, looking over the clutter. There was a smell in the air though, something that reminded me of a chemical.

 **"Is it just me or do you smell piss too?"** Jax asked and my face scrunched at what someone did in here. He looked at his closet, where all his clothes were pulled out and in a pile, huffing at it. I saw the dark stain on one of his lighter shirts and knew that one of those pigs pissed on his stuff.

 **"I'll wash your clothes at home, just drop 'em off."** I offered and Jax started rummaging around the desk, looking for something.

 **"We've got a washer and dryer here, back past the bathroom."** After going though all the drawers, Jax felt around the underside of the desk and sighed. He pulled out a thick stack of papers and went to sit on the edge of his pull-out. Tempted, I sat next to him and examined the faded yellow stack of papers in his hands. It looked like someone wrote this with a typewriter.

 _The Life and Death of Sam Crow  
How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way  
By John Teller_

 **"What's this?"** I asked Jax, curious. It had something to do with the club for sure, but I still didn't understand what it was. It almost looked like a manual from John. Maybe it was how he wanted Jax to run the club when he was President and warnings on not making the same mistakes he did.

 **"Something JT left when he died, a load of shit is what it is."** Jax dismissed and flung the stack across the floor, halfway into a trash bin that was on its side. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. **"I'll bag up my clothes. There should be soap and stuff in the laundry room. Thanks, Marci."**

I nodded and seeing how Jax looked like he had a lot on his plate, I gave him a hug. This raid and Clay getting taken in for questioning had to be a huge load for him and I'm pretty sure he's been promoted to President until Clay's out of police custody. I wish I could help him, and the Sons, with this mess because I wasn't unfamiliar to being interrogated and I wouldn't crack easily, but it was obvious that they were keeping me out of their internal affairs.

Jax hugged me back and I heard him sigh into my hair. If I didn't know he was stressed before, I definitely knew he was now. I could feel the tension radiating off him in waves. I was glad I gave him a moment of peace though. When Jax pulled away, he smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I heard someone knock at the door and turned to see Kip standing there, eyes downcast.

 **"The girls got the bar cleaned up."** Kip brought his eyes up and set them on the Vice President.

 **"Not one of them in the Chapel."** Jax reminded and Kip nodded. **"How'd things with Piney go?"**

 **"I think you should talk with him."** Kip's eyes flicked over to me and Jax glanced at me. He still had an arm around my shoulder, but he didn't let it drop when he turned back to Kip, nodding. **"Gemma went down to the station with Tig to see when Clay can be released."**

 **"Good work, kid. Keep an eye on her."** Jax stood and tugged me up with him. He used the arm around me to pull me in for another hug and thanked me before he left his room.

I looked over at the pile of soiled clothes and started heading out, giving Kip's hand a little squeeze as I went by. Like he said, the bar was put together again and there were Crow Eaters finishing everything up by sweeping, re-positioning the wall decorations or easing the stress of the Sons by rubbing their shoulders. I saw the boxes of trashbags and gloves on the bar and grabbed a few bags, tugging a pair of the purple gloves on. I went into the kitchen next and found a box of baking soda in the fridge. Going back to Jax's room, I saw a few more doors opened and Juice poked his head out of his door before we passed.

 **"Hey, Marci."** He smiled and I cocked an eyebrow because he seemed a little too happy to see me. **"Wanna make a quick 20 bucks?"**

 **"By doing what?"** Juice stepped out of his dorm and had a circular, plastic laundry basket in his hands that was filled with clothes, mainly dirty socks. I could smell the pile from here and I waved the stench of stale feet away from my nose. **"Do you not know how to use a washing machine?"**

 **"Gemma said I'm not allowed to 'cause I set the dryer on fire last time."**

 **"Fine, but you're gonna have to pay me extra for those crusty socks."**

 **"35?"**

 **"Deal."** Juice beamed at me and gave me the basket, digging into his pocket for my pay. Kip said he'd grab Jax's clothes and I pulled the gloves off my hands for him to use, giving him the trash bags.

Kip and I parted ways and like Jax said, there was a door past the bathroom that revealed a laundry room. There were 3 sets of matching red washers and dryers and a folding table with detergent, fabric softener or dryer sheets lined on one side. I figured Gemma was the only one who did the Sons' laundry and I don't know how she managed to wash all these mens' clothes without going insane.

I separated Juice's clothes in whites, darks, jeans and his underwear and socks in piles in front of the first washer. The biggest pile was his dark clothes, so they went in the wash first and Kip came in with a bag of Jax's stuff. From the look on his face, he got a whiff of the soiled clothes. After dividing Jax's clothes, his whites got a lot of bleach on them and his other clothes were waiting in front of his washer. I went over to the folding table and sat on it, somehow being calmed by the humming of the machines as they cleaned.

Kip was leaning on the wall next to the door and I beckoned him to come over. I noticed the uncertainty or reluctance he had before he trudged over here and leaned on the table.

 **"You okay?"** I asked.

 **"Fine."** He muttered back and I frowned at how bland his tone was.

 **"You weren't like this when we were at my house."** I prodded, hating how he wasn't even looking at me, and he shrugged. **"Out with it. What bit you in the ass?"**

 **"I didn't know you and Jax were...** ** _something."_** He murmured, his arms crossing. I was grateful to finally know what he was upset about, but I was taken aback by what he just said. I thought he was just stressed about what happened today, but I heard the distaste in his voice...was he _jealous?_ **"I should've expected it to happen."** He continued, a self-chiding tone in his voice. **"Jax has his patches** ** _and_** **he's VP. He's wanted you since the first day you came here. I saw how happy you looked when you guys were at the bar and he took you back to his dorm, then I obviously interrupted something earlier. I don't know why I thought I ever stood a chance..."**

 **"Nothing happened when Jax took me to his dorm. I was buzzed and he let me crash in his room."** I ticked off the most important figure on his list and that made Kip finally look at me. His ocean-blue eyes didn't have that joyous sparkle in them as they did earlier either. They were clouded with doubt and dejection. **"What you saw earlier was me trying to make him feel better 'cause a ton of weight just dropped on his shoulders and he gave me a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. I'm not interested in Jax or his patch and I'm pretty sure he's just poking fun with me. The guy's gotta baby and a girlfriend lined up, what would he want with me?"**

 **"...I feel like an ass now."** Kip half-chuckled, but he did look embarrassed. His hand went to the back of his neck and he nervously rubbed it, glancing at me with apologetic eyes. **"Sorry about that...I'm just used to the others getting to all the girls before me or stealing one away from me. Not that I think of you as some easy whore or anything."** He hastily blurted out that last bit and I smirked at it, but it faded.

 **"...it's pretty dumb to get jealous over something that's not even yours to begin with..."** I muttered and heard one of the machines buzz. Without looking at Kip, I slid off the counter and began unloading Juice's dark clothes into the dryer, tossing a few dryer sheets in with the bunch. When I turned around to load his batch of jeans into the washer, Kip was standing in front of me and his eyebrows were etched together in confusion, so I figured he heard what I said. **"I don't understand why you were mad about me hanging with Jax. What's wrong with me getting some male attention? I'm old enough and it's not like I've got a boyfriend."**

 **"What about..."** Kip trailed off and he had a faint flush on his cheeks, but I was waiting for him to say what was on his mind. **"What happened at Fun Town? A-and when we came back and at your house, I-I thought...aren't we..."**

Kip sighed and took a step away from me to run his hands over his face. While he was getting himself together, I started loading Juice's jeans into the washer, emptying out his pockets before tossing the pants into the machine. Other than a few stray dollars, I found some unopened condoms, candy wrappers and a dime bag of pot. Once that was finished, Jax's whites were done and I loaded his underwear. I tugged myself up on the vibrating machine and was quietly giggling at the tremors on my butt. I felt like I was sitting in a massage chair.

When I looked up, Kip looked like he just took a reassuring breath and he turned around to face me. Slowly, he made his way in front of me and he was leaning in, obviously wanting a kiss, but I turned my head away and he backed off.

 **"You can't keep doing that."** I censured, pinning my eyes on his. **"You can't just kiss me whenever you want and not explain it and leave me wondering what to do with these leftover feelings...I'm not going through that again."** The last bit came out in a less confident tone because I was thinking about that unexplained _thing_ I had with Zane and how I'd never know how he felt. I got used to him and those moments of endearment and I convinced myself that I was fine with not having a label to explain what the hell was going on between us, but I was lying to myself. I didn't want him to suddenly leave, so I kept my mouth shut and never asked him what I meant to him. To ease my mind a bit, I deemed myself his pet, _something_ that he cared about, and it was true. Zane took care of me without question, practically adopted me off the street. Going through that daily uncertainty again would be torturous. **"I really hope you don't expect me to act like the Crow Eaters and give you whatever you want just 'cause you're a Son. That's** ** _not_** **gonna happen."**

 **"I know you're not like the Crow Eaters and I never thought you'd be. I like you a lot, Marceline."** The way the words easily spilled from his lips instantly made me blush and he looked so composed, but he was gauging my reaction. **"I know I crossed the line and Chibs is gonna skin me alive if he finds out, but for you...to call you mine...I think getting chewed out and beaten half-unconscious would be worth it."**

Against what I told Happy, my heart was currently a rapidly thumping ball of sunshine and glee right now. What Kip just admitted had to be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard and I was beyond flattered that he would risk getting hell from the Sons just to be with someone like me. There wasn't anything special about me and I have no idea what attracted him to me in the first place. He's been around the best whores and pornstars in California all this time and I'm sure he's had a go at them, but he decided to chase after _me._

I had my head down and was praying to God that Kip couldn't see how red my face was. He was so close though. His hands were flanking my legs and I noticed the dryer stopped tumbling. When he inhaled, his chest would slightly touch my forehead and I could smell that calming scent of his again. I bit my lip when I felt his fingers on my cheek and I dared to look into those winsome eyes of his, melting on the spot. He leaned in again and set his forehead on mine, our noses briefly brushing against each others.

Slower than his first attempt, Kip went in for another kiss and I didn't stop him from getting one. Christ, that kiss was so delicate and tender, but the endearment with it made sparks fly out of my head. I've never experienced a buss like that before, but I never wanted to forget the feeling of it. The tingling, the warmth, how my stomach was doing countless backflips and how there were rainbows continuously sprouting out of my head. Kip gently pulled away and I softly sighed, feeling the burning sensation coating my cheeks.

 **"...I-I like you too."** The words left my mouth in a breathless whisper, but Kip smiled, so he heard it.

 **"Should we finish up?"** He asked and I nodded, going in for another kiss and feeling him smiling when I managed to steal one. **"I was talking about the laundry, but your idea's fine too."**

I laughed with him and he slid me off the stationary dryer. When the rest of Jax and Juice's clothes got their turn in a cycle, I folded everything and went to deliver Jax's hamper first. He wasn't in his room, but the space was put together again and I set his fresh clothes on his bed. When I knocked on Juice's door with his clean clothes, I heard him tell me to come in and saw him posted at his computer, hastily typing away. He seemed deeply concentrated on whatever he was doing, so I dropped his basket off and left.

Kip walked with me to the bar and we were holding hands up until we saw the other Sons scattered around the room. Piney was still gone, Opie was out of sight now and so was Jax. I heard someone in the kitchen and poked my head in the sliding door, seeing Gemma stocking the fridge with beers. It smelled like a lemony cleaner in here and I wondered if she just got finished cleaning.

 **"Did you get Clay out?"** I asked, catching her attention and making her turn around to look at me. She smiled, but shook her head.

 **"Tried, but Tigger calmed me down before I got arrested. Clay's gonna be spending the night at the station with that bitch of an ATF agent."** She rolled her eyes and I smiled. **"You get inked or is that a bruise from earlier?"** She pointed to the plastic wrapping that managed to stay on my shoulder and I got closer to let her see the stunningly detailed art. **"Oh, that's beautiful. Lucky you. Happy doesn't usually tattoo girls, says they talk or whine too much. I've only got 2."**

Gemma rolled the left sleeve of her black shirt up and showed me her forearm. On it was a stock tattoo of a cherry blossom branch, a few pink petals falling around it. Due to the attention to detail and outline, it looked like Happy's work. The next one was in a more intimate spot, but Gemma had no problem tugging the neckline of her shirt down to reveal the artwork over her right breast. The tattoo was of a mean-looking crow with spread wings and it was holding 3 arrows in one of its feet. There was a red heart on the crow and below it was a scroll with 'Forever' written on it. With the opportunity, I got to see that scar again and my mind was wondering how she got it.

 **"Maybe I'll see it on you one day."** Gemma said and I looked up at her, confused. She smiled at me and tapped the tattoo. **"The Crow, reserved for Old Ladies only."**

 **"You think I'm gonna marry a Son?"** I asked, smiling back at her.

 **"Oh, baby. I know you are. You can handle these guys and the shit that comes with the club, I can feel it. I ran-away from Charming when I was 16, shacked up with John and got knocked up. Came back home 10 years later with a baby and a motorcycle club."** Gemma chuckled to herself and I smiled at how heartfelt she sounded. **"Once the boys patch Half-Sack in, we'll get some young meat around here and you'll be drooling over one of them."**

 **"Wanna bet?"** I asked, the lightest bit of sarcasm in my voice and Gemma's eyebrows went up as she oohed at me.

 **"Sassy and cute, you're bad news if I ever seen it."** With a smile, Gemma pinched my cheek and left the kitchen, but she backtracked. **"Any plans with your little girlfriend tomorrow?"**

 **"No, I'm free. What's up?"**

 **"We're gonna have a little Girls' Day Out, drive over to Fresno to raid their mall. I've seen your clothes and sweetheart, that will not do. By the time we're done, Clay should be ready to get out. Sound like a plan?"**

 **"Yes! Thanks, Gem!"** I skipped over to the door to hug her and loved the way her laughed sounded. I've heard her giggles and a chuckle, but not a wholehearted laugh like the one she just did.

Gemma gave me a tender squeeze, minding my wrapped shoulder, and she let me go. She put a hand on my cheek and smiled at me, walking off. When I went out into the bar, I saw that the Sons cleared out again and Kip was the only one here. He looked like he was starting a solo game of pool, but he noticed me and waved me over. When I passed the Chapel doors, I saw the blinds flick shut and figured the other Sons were in there attending Church. I couldn't even hear them talking.

 **"You know how to shoot?"** Kip asked, grabbing another cue, and I shook my head. He actually looked surprised.

I knew he was about to teach me how to play the game, so I quickly braided my hair and took the second cue from him. Kip asked me to show him how I thought the game was played and I tried to position my hands like I saw Clay did when he was playing, but I don't think I was doing it right because the long stick wouldn't move when I tried to push at it. And Kip was laughing at me.

 **"What's so funny?"** I asked, half-glaring at him.

 **"You just look...stuck."**

With another laugh, Kip set his cue down and came around the table to help me. He said my form was right and I got the gist of how to hold the cue, but my hands were the problem. After properly positioning my hands and somehow managing to make a circle with my thumb and forefinger, Kip placed the cue in the circle and prompted me to try to shoot again. When I did, the cue just scraped against the green felt of the table and he was hysterical.

 **"I'm glad you find this so hilarious."** I scolded and Kip stopped laughing...a little. He was still snickering at me.

 **"It's just strange, you know? With Chibs being your old man, I thought he taught you."**

 **"Dad showed me how to throw Darts, but I was playing football most of my childhood."** I smiled to myself, remembering those days in grade school when we'd have Gym class and all the boys would fight over having Jasmine and I on their team because we were the best in the school. I taught Jasmine how to play football one summer and we'd usually play with the neighborhood boys.

I'm sure Dad would've taught me how to shoot Pool, but he'd have me on his knee and explaining everything about football when it'd come on TV and we'd go in the backyard to practice. He told me that once I was old enough to pick my favorite team off statistics and not how pretty their uniform colors were, he'd take me to a game...but he didn't exactly have the time to. My smile faded then.

I started thinking about what Dad said when we moved in, about all the time lost and how he couldn't make up for it. I wanted to believe myself when I told him it didn't matter and I did at first, but it _did_ matter. I'll never forget the first Christmas I had without him. It was horrible. I didn't set cookies out for Santa or put the star on the flimsy tree Rose bought or hang stockings in hopes they'd be stuffed with little gifts. I didn't even _look_ at a candy cane. I knew I made something for Dad, but I couldn't remember what it was. It was special though. From the minute I woke up, I was posted in the downstairs window with his gift and I didn't move from that spot. I thought I'd catch Dad coming home and I was going to run outside and hug him and never let go.

But he never came walking down the street with a box shortbread or a wrapped present or anything.

I spent that Christmas alone and crying. Rose went out in the sluttiest Mrs. Clause costume I've ever seen and she was already getting tipsy on the spiked eggnog she made. The only gift I got was a quiet house with no yelling or screaming or pain and I cherished those long hours of safety, but I couldn't stop crying because Dad was gone. The saddest part was that year after year, despite Rose telling me that I was an idiot, I still waited for him. On his birthday and every holiday, I'd be sitting outside on the porch with a gift just waiting for him to walk back into my life because I knew he was out there and he couldn't have forgotten about me. When Zane caught me waiting, he asked what was going on, but I never told him about my lost parent or Rosemary's abuse or why I'd be sitting on that porch. He only asked me twice, then we'd be waiting, from morning to midnight, for my Dad to come strolling down the street. He'd like Zane, I knew he would.

Even now that we were reunited, I still couldn't believe that he was back. As much as I knew he'd never want to leave me again, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to abandon me again and I hated it. Maybe he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of a kid after all the years he's had to be free and lawless. Maybe I was too much for him to handle...a liability...a burden.

 **"Marceline?"** Kips' gentle voice brought me from my stupor and I took a shaky intake of breath, feeling the swell in my throat. I was not going to cry in front of him. It's bad enough half of the Sons saw me bawling over my dead cat, but I didn't need them thinking I'd break out in tears at any given moment. I glanced at Kip, eyes blurred with tears, and tried to give him the smallest of smiles, but I barely felt my lips curve and I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent breaking. He looked beyond worried and he set his cue on the table, taking slow steps closer to me. **"Are you okay?"**

 _No, I'm not. My feelings are all over the place and I want to be strong, but I'm sick of toughing things out. I want to be okay, but I'm not._

I wish it could be that easy to say what was on my mind. Kip was right there and offering an output because he knew it'd help me, but I didn't want to drag him into the complicated mess of my life. I didn't want him to look at Dad as a bad parent because he wasn't and it wasn't his fault that I got left behind. I was never one to rely on anyone else and I didn't like dumping my problems on anyone either. I always figured out a way to solve my dilemmas and get through the ordeals of life _by myself._ But Christ, it just hurt so much and I've been keeping all this bottled inside me for _years_.

 **"...can you take me home?"** I quietly asked, hanging my head to wipe at the tears.

 **"Yeah...whatever you want."**

I didn't look at Kip, but I nodded and I saw him reach for my hand. He grabbed my smaller mitt as if it were made of brittle and guided me outside. The warm California air made me feel a bit better and we silently mounted Kip's bike. Before he pulled off, I managed to ask if he could take his time on the drive and he said he would. We weren't riding slowly through the town, but we weren't zipping down the streets either. We were cruising throughout Charming and this would be the kind of ride that'd make you want to take in the scenery, but my face was buried into Kip's back. My eyes were shut and my hold was tightly tender around his stomach, lost deep in my thoughts.

I was mentally scolding myself for crying so quickly _twice._ Everything just came crashing down on me. I ran away from the place I grew up in, left Zane behind and probably hurt his feelings. It was too risky to talk to him, so he probably thinks I don't give a shit about him and he's moved on with his life. Christ only knows what the hell Gage is up to, but I wasn't as worried about him finding me as I was when I first came to Charming because I was with the Sons. I knew Juice was doing his best at getting some dirt on the Spartans and juggling whatever duties he had with his own club, but he would've told Dad or Clay if something was up. I took Clay's word on the club knowing if a new face came into Charming too. I just noticed it, but they seemed to be expecting that raid earlier. Maybe that's why they were laughing, because they were one step ahead and prepared.

I felt Kip's bigger hand set over mine and I finally opened my eyes. I could feel a few sneaky tears on my eyelashes. We were parked in front of my house and he already took his helmet off. I unraveled my arms from him and took my helmet off, not getting tripped up by the stubborn latch this time. I dismounted his bike and set it on the seat, shuffling up the steps to the porch. I quickly unlocked the door and almost tripped over Diesel. When I looked down into his loving eyes, his tail was wagging and I pet him. He looked past my legs when he heard the door shut and sniffed at the air near Kip, but licked my hand. I noticed a charcoal-colored bolster dog bed next to the couch and figured Kip put all of Diesel's things around the house.

With Diesel at my side, I went straight to my room and shut the door behind me. There was another dog bed in here next to the window, but this one was black and there was a red bone sitting inside. Diesel went straight to his bed, circled in it a few times, then started chewing on his bone. I toed my sneakers off, stripped my pants and shirt, then slipped into one of the big SAMCRO shirts I had. I took the blanket off my bed and wrapped myself in it, grabbing a pillow. I settled on the carpeted floor next to Diesel's bed and he dropped his toy. I opened the blanket for him to get in and he did, curling up close to me.

I just wanted to be alone for a minute to get myself together and stabilize my emotions. I had to force myself to believe that Dad was going to be part of my life now and we were going to be one, big, happy family with the Sons. Being positive worked better than letting negativity turn to depression and being glum or moody. I had to look forward, to the light of the future.

And there was a well-needed shopping trip in my future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12  
** _ **"Women are meant to be loved, not to be understood."  
**_ **—Oscar Wilde (Lord Arthur Savile's Crime and Other Stories)**

* * *

I felt so much better than I did yesterday and I woke up to one hell of a surprise. After cuddling with Diesel all night, I walked into a living room full of smiling Sons and an ocean of presents. Apparently, this was my Birthday celebration and Gemma was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast for everyone. As I went through the gifts, I kept screaming my head off when I discovered all the band paraphernalia they got me. Thanks to Kip and Juice, the Prospect being absent from this little get-together as were Bobby and Piney, the Sons knew which bands I was into and they all bought 3 shirts, posters, CDS, a few necklaces and wristbands for me. Juice got the biggest reaction from me when his present was a brand-new Xbox with a stack of games. Needless to say, the other Sons were envious of him and he got a few punches. Happy said he'd give me another tattoo and he wouldn't make me go through that consent form bullshit this time.

When Gemma called everyone in for breakfast, the men almost killed each other to get in the kitchen first. Gem threatened to cut off their _toys_ if they didn't act like civilized humans and that actually made them calm down. I loved the authority she had over these ruthless men. Gemma had plates set aside for us and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I watched the Sons build their breakfasts and everyone migrated to the living room because there weren't enough chairs at the dining table for everyone to sit.

That feeling of reassurance and warm happiness was buzzing through me as I watched my family. Everyone was smiling and joking and talking, just connecting. I couldn't image how amazing a Christmas with them would be and when little Abel came home, his birthday parties were going to be filled with leather-clad bad boys acting like huge piles of marshmallow fluff.

When everyone was finished eating, I helped Gemma with the dishes while the men were burping. She told me she had a nice outing planned for us and I was eager to see what she had in mind. One of the Sons asked if they could get a beer, provoking the rest of the men to ask for one too, and I saw Diesel come in the kitchen. I didn't notice there was a short rope tied to the handle of the fridge, but he used that to tug the door open and grab the 6-pack of canned beers off the lower shelf. He even shut the door behind him.

I went to get washed up and dressed, putting on one of my new My Chemical Romance shirts with black skinny jeans. When I went back into the kitchen, Gemma was telling the guys, in the most parental voice I've ever heard, to keep this goddamn house tidy and that there better not be a speck out of place when we get back. With a 'Yes, ma'am' from the men, we headed outside to her Cadillac and were off to Fresno.

 **"That's a band, right? The uh, Chemical Parade or something."** Gem suddenly asked and we were riding around the parking lot of Fashion Fair mall in search of a parking space. She glanced at me and poked me in the stomach, making me giggle a bit. **"Every time I see one of those shirts, I automatically think of a cult or something, but it's music, isn't it?"**

 **"Yeah, you've heard of them?"** Gemma didn't answer me, but she was experimentally humming something and her eyebrows were pulled together as she concentrated. She must've figured out what the song was because she hit the steering wheel and smiled.

 _ **"If I could be with you tonight,**_  
 _ **I would sing you to sleep**_  
 _ **Never let them take the light behind your eyes**_

 _ **One day, I'll lose this fight**_  
 _ **As we fade in the dark,**_  
 _ **Just remember, you will always burn as bright"**_

 **"Oh my God, Gemma!"** I laughed, blown away that she knew the band and by how amazing her singing voice was. She had a voice that was meant to sing lullabies to angels. While I was freaking out, Gemma was laughing at me and she finally found a space close to the entrance.

 **"That means I'm not old, right? I'm with the times?"** She asked through a giggle and I feverishly nodded, making her laugh again.

We got out of her car and our shopping expedition started. We found a map of the mall and Gemma planned a route for us. The first stop was a freaking Spa. I've never been to one, but Gemma must have because she booked an appointment for us. Wrapped in robes, Gem and I got the golden treatment. Facials, massages, a half-hour in the steam room, eyebrow waxing and while Gemma was getting some kind of body wrap, I was sitting in a square of mineral induced mud. When we walked out of there, I could feel myself glowing and my confidence was through the roof.

After getting pampered like Queens, Gemma said hair and nails were next. We found a hair salon first and I took Gem up on her offer to get some highlights. She said I'd look good with blonde ones. I didn't get much styling done to my locks, just some light curls, but I couldn't believe what the stylist made me look like. My copper-brown locks were lighter now, an orange-copper like Rose's used to be, with cream-blonde highlights. The new colors made my eyes seem like they had more of a mantis-green hue. I looked over at the chair next to me and Gemma was fluffing her bouncier curls, her brown locks shining with radiance.

We got manicures and pedicures, then we took a break. It was almost noon and we stopped in the food court for a little snack. For the next hour or 2, Gemma and I were raiding all the clothing and shoe stores that came into sight. She loved almost everything I picked out for her and her choices for me were a bit more risqué than what I was used to wearing, but they weren't slutty or whorish. I left the store wearing the multi-pattern mini Caftan dress Gem picked and up-cycled ankle boots, feeling like one hot number.

Our arms were being used as racks to hold all our bags as we finally walked out of the mall, heading to Gemma's car. I've been thanking her for treating me to this outing and she told me she'd like to make this a regular thing with me, that it was nice to have a another girl to spend time with rather than forcing the Sons to join her on a shopping spree. The ride back to California was smooth and quick. We dropped off our clothes at my house and Diesel was happy to see us home. While I put all my new clothes away, Gemma made a few calls to check in with the Sons and one to the station to ensure her husband could be released.

Unlike at the mall, Gem didn't find a close parking spot and we had to walk a few blocks down to reach the station, but she ran inside a pharmacy to get a prescription. She didn't tell me what it was, just tucked the white bag in her purse. I was currently texting Jasmine about the shopping trip I just went on and I sent her all the pictures I took with Gem today. Kip texted me too, asking what we were up to and if I was having a nice time with Gemma. I haven't seen him since last night when he took me home and he wasn't there this morning, so he must've had a busy day.

I couldn't reply to Kip's unopened text because I bumped into someone and looked up, seeing Gemma's back. She was standing rigidly and I went to her side, seeing her emerald eyes pinned on something ahead.

 **"Gem, you alright?"** I asked and her lips pursed. I could see her tightly clenched jaw and there was a fire burning in her eyes now. I followed her glare and my eyes found a woman strutting down the street. It was that sweetbutt that Jax called a tart. I thought she would've went back to Nevada because of the reaction she got out of Clay, but I guess she was still hanging around town. **"What's with that chick? She seems like more trouble than she's worth."**

 **"She is."** Gemma spat and I could start to see her cheeks starting to get red with anger. **"Stupid gash sleeps with my husband, struts over here to spit in my face, practically raped Half-Sack last night** ** _and now,_** **she's walking around** ** _my town_** **like she runs the goddamn place."**

 **"She did what to Kip?"** I asked, bewildered. From what he did, Kip wasn't interested in that woman and he didn't want anything to do with her, just like the other Sons.

 **"Last night, she walked in the clubhouse with the shortest miniskirt ever made and the tiniest tube-top she could squeeze her twiggy ass into, dropped to her knees and tried to suck him off in front of everyone to prove something."** Gemma's words were more heated than before and the chords in her neck were starting to pop out from how tightly she had her teeth clasped together. **"That boy's smart, told her to fuck off before she embarrassed herself, but she's hooked on him. She's gonna try something else, I know she is. The little tart probably has Chlamydia. Jesus, I wish someone would just stomp her face in."**

 **"I'll be right back."** I promised and saw Gem raise an eyebrow at me, but I was already halfway down the street.

I walked right up to that whore with Hell in my eyes and she was busy looking into a shop's window. Before I got to her, she turned to face me and slowly took her sunglasses off. She looked like she was trying to figure out if she knew me or not, but I wiped that smile off her face when I bitch-slapped her with all my might. She yelped in shock and held her cheek, staring at me like I was insane. Before I knew it, I was on the ground and clawing at that stupid Crow Eater's face or trying to rip her hair out. There was a small crowd watching us in statement and some of them quickly scurried away, while some of them were puling their cell phones out.

We rolled again and the sweetbutt was on top of me now, her hair a mess and sweat coating her skin. My hair wasn't as wild, but I had some pulsating tender spots from when she pulled at a handful. Her bottom lip had a bleeding cut on it and I wasn't sure if I was bleeding anywhere, but I didn't feel it. My legs probably had some new scratches from getting scraped on the hot concrete. Before she could strike me, something thwacked her in the face and she screamed. Seeing the opportunity, I kicked her off me and she almost raked her face on the sidewalk.

 **"Skinny-ass bitch."** A skateboard clattered next to my arm and a manicured hand was extended to help me up. Gemma sneered at the crying woman on the ground, but dusted the minor debris off me and my dress.

 **"Oh my God, my nose!"** The Crow Eater shrieked, trying to stop the blood from pouring down her chest. **"Who are you people?! Why'd you do that to me?!"**

 **"The older I get, the more I realize that age doesn't bring wisdom."** Gemma muttered and sat on the curb with a sigh.

Even with the bawling wench behind us, I heard Gemma start to...cry. Her shoulders were shaking and she had her head in her hands, eyeliner starting to run down her cheeks. I remembered what she said before I started fighting, about that slut sleeping with Clay. That Crow Eater was trouble and she needed to get out of Charming before she ruined something else. She's already tainted Gemma's marriage and she tried to steal Kip from me, but I'll be damned if I allow her to hurt another woman with her whorish ways.

I sat next to Gemma and she put her head into my shoulder as she wept; I rubbing her back. Gemma was a strong woman and I had a feeling she was like me when it came to crying, that it took a lot to break her. It was a good thing that she let it out though. After another few minutes, Gem detached from me and rummaged around her black purse for some tissues. She wiped the stained makeup from her face and dried her tears, sighing. She looked at me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I heard sirens and Gem glanced down the street with me, seeing a 1976 Ford Bronco and an ambulance riding towards us. She didn't make any motion to move and try to run, neither did I.

Once the police parked near us, I noticed the cop driving the jeep was the same guy I saw at that raid on the clubhouse. Baby-blues, short dark-brown hair and a muscular body under his uniform. While the other pair of cops went to help that tart, he came straight to Gemma and I. Now that he was close, I could see his chiseled features and he looked like he could pass as Captain America's son. I felt like he needed to be wearing the American flag as a cape.

 **"Gemma, care to explain why that woman has a broken nose?"** He asked and his voice was clear and firm, reeking of authority.

 **"That tends to happen when whores forget their place. We just put her back where she belongs, at the bottom."** Gem answered, smirking at the man, and he sighed. His eyes fell to me and he looked between us with questionable eyes.

 **"Who's this?"**

 **"My firecracker of a niece and Old Lady apprentice, Marceline."**

 **"And is she the one who hit that woman with the skateboard or was she fighting her?"**

 **"Oh, no. That skateboard thing was all me. It was pretty clever too, spur of the moment thing. Take notes on that, sweetheart."** Gem said to me, smiling, before turning back to the cop. **"I'm a bit too...mature to be fighting, don't you think, David?"**

 **"Come on, Gem."** David sighed and helped Gemma to her feet. He closed his hand around both our arms and began walking us to his jeep. **"I'm sure Clay's gonna be happy to see you."**

David didn't put handcuffs on us when we got in the backseat of his jeep and I wondered how in the hell he had so much trust in Gemma not try anything. Like she said, she was a grown woman and she was very levelheaded, save for that little spurt of psychotic violence. What we did was righteous in my eyes. That trashy sweetbutt slept with a married man. Gem would've found out about it eventually and so long as that whore was still in Charming, this altercation was bound to happen. Gemma was the type of woman to fight for what she loved and that tart was going to get a beating from her at some point.

When David arrived at the station, he told us that he had to restrain us and Gemma didn't argue, so I didn't either. I was forcing myself not to squirm at the creepy-crawly feeling coating my skin due to being so close to a house of pigs and climbed the steps. David held the glass door opened for us and the busy department was a perfect example of organized chaos because there were too many things going on at once, but everything was working with the environment. We were headed to the back of the department when I heard a sudden upheaval of commotion and I saw Clay trying to get out of what looked like an interrogation room, but an officer was blocking his path.

 **"What the hell did you do?!"** He barked and Gemma stopped, turning to him with a wicked smirk. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at the pair, but David was trying to get us moving again.

 **"Same thing you did: Nailed some little tart from Nevada!"** She snapped back.

 **"Like I don't have enough shit oozing outta my ears and you gotta go and do this!"**

 **"Shoulda thought of that before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt!"**

 **"Hey, I didn't tell her to come here!"**

 **"But she's here!"**

 **"And it's not my fault!"**

 **"And it's not my pussy!"** Gemma got the last word in and David called for a pair of officers to help get Clay back into his room.

 **"And you!"** Clay snapped and my focus went t him again, seeing his finger pointed at me over the arms of the 3 officers trying to push him back into the room. **"What the hell did she get you do, dare I ask?!"**

 **"Oh, nothing really."** I answered in a calm tone that was boiling in venom. **"I just got into a little street fight and was about 10 seconds away from curbstompin' that fuckin' homewreckin' whore! She's lucky the fuzz came! A broken nose would've been the least of 'er fuckin' problems!"**

 **"What is wrong with these women?"** I knew that voice and Gemma planted her feet to snap her head to the person who commented, that scheming ATF agent. She was leaning on a desk with a folder in her hands and there was a man next to her. He had short salt-and-pepper hair and cobalt-blue eyes, but looked like he had more pupil than iris. He was giving me that same mistrustful vibe as Stahl did. He didn't have a police uniform on, so maybe that was her partner. **"I guess big, bad biker dick messes with the brain."**

 **"Blow me, bitch!"** Gemma spat and agent Stahl's eyebrows almost flew off her face.

 **"Go to hell, ya' dobber of a glakit cunt!"** I fiercely added my two cents and was still cursing something impious at that stupid blonde.

Gemma and I were horrible, both of us cursing to no end and trying to give that ATF woman a piece of our minds or fists. Hell, Gemma wanted to ram her entire leg up the agent's ass. Go big or go home. Agent Stahl actually looked a bit scared. David must've had enough because he curled his arm around my stomach to lift me up, going over to Gemma and doing the same thing to her in his free arm. That got us mobile, but the insults were nonstop. We were finally escorted to the holding cells and David looked like he was concerned about putting us in the same cell, so he locked Gemma in one and me in another across from hers.

David turned so that he was looking at both of us and gave another tired sigh. I was pacing along my cell, trying to calm myself down. I was over that fight, but that blonde bitch got me boiling. She just had to stick her nose in another person's business.

 **"Would either of you like something to eat or a cup of coffee?"** David asked and I shook my head.

 **"I'll take a cigarette."** Gemma asked and David nodded, pulling an unopened pack from his pocket. He gave her a cigarette and lit it for her. David didn't turn back to face me and after Gem blew a puff of smoke away from his face, she raised an eyebrow at him, then she chuckled. **"When you were our paperboy, you had that same goofy haircut."**

 **"Yeah."** David nodded and I heard him chuckle too. **"That was a long time ago."**

 **"The last time I was in here, I was around her age."** Gem inclined her head to me and David glanced over his shoulder.

 **"What'd they get you for?"**

 **"Disorderly conduct. I was piss drunk. There might've been an assault charge involved too. Go figure, huh?"** Again, David nodded and he shared a look with Gemma. I couldn't see his eyes, but from hers, it looked like they were having a mental conversation about something deep. **"Tell my good-for-nothing husband not to post my bail."** Gem thanked him for the smoke and he left. She went to the nearest wall and put her back to it, sliding down until she was sitting. I did the same thing, eyes forward with her silhouette in the corner of my sight. **"You okay over there?"**

 **"I'm fine. I'm used to sitting in cell, not freaked out or anything."**

 **"...I'm seeing more of him in you every day you're here."** Gemma spoke softly and I turned my head to her cell. She was already looking and me and she gave me a small smile. **"Your Dad, you're a lot like him, watchful and reserved. You keep your temper in check and takes a lot to get a huge reaction out of you, takes a lot for that Scottish drawl to come out too. I know you care about Half-Sack, you care about all the boys, but you wouldn't start fighting some gash if Jax or Happy or Juice were in the same position I was in. You don't let emotions run you like they get to me...why'd you flip on that sweetbutt, Marci?"**

 **"For you."** I answered in a flatly calm voice and kept her eyes, impassiveness filling mine. **"She hurt you, so I hurt her. An eye for an eye, I guess. Like you said, you're a bit too mature to be fighting."**

I didn't want to lie to Gemma and I felt like I wasn't, but I wasn't telling her the whole truth either. I partially lost my shit and went nuts on that tart because I hated what she did to Gem's marriage. When 2 people can stay together as long as she and Clay have, breaking it up was a horrible thing to do. The rest of the reason was because of what she told me that Crow Eater tried to do to Kip. We just started dating, but I really felt something about Kip. I had a feeling that being with him was going to be different from all the other guys I've dated. He was certainly the sweetest guy I've ever dated. I knew he wouldn't push me into doing something I wasn't comfortable with or try to change me into something I wasn't. I'm pretty sure he had the gist of my inexperience and I hoped that meant we'd go steady and at a mild pace. I just hoped I wouldn't bore him to death or repel him by denying his sexual needs.

 **"Remember what I said about you being an Old Lady?"** Gemma asked and I nodded. **"I mean it, Marceline. You'll be a good woman to any of the Sons and it's your choice to get involved with one. You'll keep him in line and he'll love you 'till he dies, just like Diesel."** She joked and I giggled with her.

 **"Why'd Clay mess with that sweetbutt?"** I cautiously asked and she stubbed her cigarette out on the ground. Gemma kept her eyes down for a minute, then looked up at me.

 **"The boys went to Indian Hills to set up a new charter."** She said, her finger sliding over the metal bars. **"Things went well, they threw a party to celebrate and you've seen what happens at a clubhouse party. Patch-overs don't happen too often, so when one does, the parties are bigger, the Crow Eaters are younger and sluttier and hornier and the Sons lunge at the chance to get their dicks wet by new pussy. Now, when the boys leave town on business, we call it a Run. When a Son has an Old Lady, there's only one major rule about these trips: what happens on a Run, stays on a Run. He can get sucked or fucked by any gash he lays his eyes on, so long as he doesn't catch any hot shit and none of the whores follow him home."**

 **"Clay broke the rule."**

 **"Technically, yeah, but it's your little boyfriend's fault."** I felt the blush of my cheeks when she said that and Gemma was smirking at me. **"Either he likes you and you don't know or you like him and he doesn't know, but I just spilled the beans. You 2 look cute together though. Can you imagine what a kid would look like? With both your eyes and your cute face or his-"**

 **"Gemma."** I pleaded through a blushing smirk.

 **"Alright, alright."** She smiled. **"Half-Sack must've done something to that sweetbutt 'cause she knew the rules of the road, but she still came here looking for him and she's hellbent on getting his Crow. After the ass-kicking she got today, I doubt she'll still be interested. She's a cheap pass-around, nowhere near Old Lady material. He's all yours, honey."**

 **"Thanks, Gem."** I smiled and she did too.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I was getting a motherly vibe from Gemma now. Us talking about boys and having a shopping day were things I never dreamed of doing with Rosemary. Gem had a mother's intuition too, knowing about the mutual likeness between Kip and I. We've been keeping the relationship kind of things on a pretty discreet level and the only one who'd know about us would be Jasmine. Apparently, she predicted that Kip and I would get together and I had yet to tell her that she was right. I wondered how Gemma picked up on us. Maybe she saw something in us that reminded her of she and John.

After a good hour or so, David came back in and he offered to clean my minor scraps. I asked him if he'd kiss the bandage under my knee, considering the Deputy Chief as a replacement for Officer Creed because they had the exact same eyes, and he shook his head at me. When he finished, he told Gemma she had a visitor. Clay came to her cell and she stood, turning her back to the gate.

 **"Hale says you don't want bail posted?"** Clay asked.

 **"That's right."** Gem answered, her voice void of any emotion. **"I just need a little 'me' time."**

 **"Alright...I'll stay at the clubhouse."** After a second of silence, Gemma's response was a dismissive huff and Clay sighed, leaning on the gate. **"I don't want you in here."**

 **"I don't give a shit what you want."**

Clay ran a hand through his white hair and turned around, starting to walk out. I saw Gem look over her shoulder and the look in her eyes screamed heartbreak. The President stopped to glance at me and I shook my head, nodding to his wife. He turned around and Gemma whipped her head forward again. Clay went to her cell again and sat down with his back on the bars. He was looking at the door he came in from and I heard it open, then David was unlocking my cell.

 **"Your Dad's out with Jax and Piney. Hap and Juice are outside."** Clay informed me and I stepped out of the cell. I went over to Gemma's and gave him a hug in thanks. Gem didn't turn around, so I didn't try to make her and David escorted me outside to the front of the station.

The late afternoon sun was starting to set, but I could still see the pair of Sons waiting for me. Happy and Juice were occupying one of the squad cars, Happy sitting on the hood while Juice was lying on the roof with his legs stretched on the windshield. I didn't take a step to the awaiting Sons. Instead, I turned to face David and crossed my arms over my chest.

 **"Go on."** I prompted and he raised an eyebrow; I rolled my eyes. **"This is the part where you tell me to turn my life around or I'll regret it later, that I'm an impressionable teenager and that I shouldn't let the neighborhood motorcycle club influence my decisions. Before you do, I just want you to know that they aren't some ruthless gang that goes around terrorizing people or new-age Hitlers trying to keep races separated. They protect Charming, they're righteous and I know that from an internal view. Those men and Gemma are my family, not pitiless thugs."**

 **"Your family has been causing trouble and striking fear into this town since the day their cult was established. Charming will be a better place when they're gone."** David stated in a deadpan tone and I glared at the word he used to describe them. **"Try not to make getting arrested a regular thing. In most cases, people press charges when they're brutally attacked by a riotous teenager, but Rita was kind enough not to. You should apologize to her, it's the least you could do. Goodbye, Marceline."**

With a muttered insult about shoving the Deputy Chief's badge up his tight ass, that I'm sure David heard, I turned my back on that _pig_ and over to the Sons. He definitely wasn't going to replace Officer Creed because he had no sense of humor. Happy shot me a nod and tugged at Juice's leg, making him slide off the hood of the car and to the ground with a yelp. Happy laughed a little too. It wasn't exactly a chuckle, but it was more than a snicker.

 **"Heard you smacked some gash in the face with a skateboard."** Happy smirked and Juice was getting up, wiping the back of his jeans off. **"Sent her to St. Thomas with a cracked nose. Nice."**

 **"Gemma did, stopped our fighting."**

 ** _"You_** **were fighting?"** Juice asked and he seemed utterly shocked. **"I thought you were a good girl, Marci."**

 **"Juice, good girls are just bad girls who haven't gotten caught."**

 **"Words to live by."** He smiled, but his brows furrowed. I raised an eyebrow and Juice took in the dress and my hair, his expression showing just how impressed he was. **"Damn, Marci, Gemma turned you into a mini her in a couple hours. You look hot."**

 **"Thanks, Juice. I absolutely love hearing that I'm** ** _hot._** **Feel free to wipe the drool from your lip at anytime."** I rolled my eyes at him, but I started laughing when he actually swiped at the corners of his lips. I glanced at Happy and he was staring at my legs. He _dragged_ his eyes up until they were on mine and he didn't seem to care that I just caught him checking me out. Jeez, these guys had no modesty. **"Can we ride to St. Thomas?"**

 **"You gonna beat that sweetbutt again?"** Happy asked and he gave me a full-fledged smirk that was purely devious.

 **" 'Till her eyes are swollen shut."**

 **"Marceline!"** Juice protested, but Happy was already setting me on his bike, giving me his spare helmet.

To prevent all of Charming from seeing my underwear, I had to tuck my dress under me, but I still wasn't prepared for the speedy takeoff. Unlike Jax and Kip, Happy rode without restraint and he liked going _fast._ I was clutching the Nomad's back for dear life and I think he was laughing at me. After a few minutes, I learned to lean with him when he curtly cut corners and I was actually enjoying the exhilaration of the high-speed. We pulled into St. Thomas and quickly unmounted, going straight inside. Happy said he already knew which room Cherry was in and I figured that's what Rita's Crow Eater name was. Juice managed to slip into the elevator with us and he was trying to steer me away from another altercation with that whore, but I kept telling him that nothing bad was going to happen. I wasn't lying either. Nothing bad was going to happen _to me._

Happy stopped at a corner and pointed to the last room down the hall, catching Juice by the collar of his kutte. He made the younger man sit down in one of the waiting armchairs and told me to go raise Hell, which I fully intended to do. I went to the door Happy pointed to and it was cracked open a bit, but I still looked inside the little window on the door. I went stiff when I saw who was in there with Cherry...Kip. Why was he with her? He was pacing along the side of her hospital bed and they looked to be talking. I could see the bandage across Cherry's nose and the dark bruises under her eyes. There were a few cuts scattered over her face and the split on her lip was dried now.

 **"I'm sorry, Kip."** Cherry said sadly. Her voice sounded like she just got finished crying and she was tired. **"I really sorry if I got anyone in trouble. I didn't call the cops and I didn't want those women to get arrested. I didn't know** ** _that_** **was Gemma Teller either."**

 **"You can't let a club President have his time with you and then show up a week later with his Old Lady on the lot. You knew that was a bad idea."**

 **"I know and I didn't mean to disrespect Gemma...but I didn't come here for Clay."**

 **"You have any thoughts about pressing charges on Marci or Gem?"** He asked, completely ignoring what she said.

 **"Marci...that was the ginger girl?"**

 **"Yeah, her name's Marceline."**

 **"...I knew I saw her somewhere before."** She muttered to herself, smirking. **"I saw you with her. The day I came here, you were sitting at a table on the lot with her. I kinda thought she was your sister."** Cherry smiled at him, but he must've kept his serious expression because she put her head down and fiddled with the IV in her arm.

 **"The charges."** Kip reminded. **"Where do you stand on that?"**

 **"I'm not getting involved with the cops, everyone will think I'm a rat or something."** Cherry shook her head and Kip stopped his patrolling at the foot of the bed, his arms folded over his chest. **"The Deputy Sheriff came to check on me and said I should, but I'm not going to. Gemma would have all the Crow Eaters from here to Arizona kill me if I did and I could never show my face around Indian Hills again. I think that ginger girl would probably get my asked kicked every time I went outside. Who was she anyway, Gemma's daughter?"**

 **"She's a Son's daughter and that means she's higher ranking than you. I know most of the guys in Nevada don't have wives, but you're in Charming now and things are different down here. _Learn your place._ You need to stay away from Marceline, Gemma and any other Old Lady or you'll end up in the morgue." ** Kip sternly advised and Cherry looked like she had a chill run down her spine from how rigid she went. I've never heard him talk like that before, so dominantly. When we were at Fun Town and he said something to Cam, Damien and Evan, his voice was stone-cold and cutthroat sharp. He was dismissing them, but he was giving Cherry a final warning. I didn't like how she wanted to know who I was to him either, what I meant to him. I'm glad he didn't tell her tough. **"If David or anyone else asks about what went down in Indian Hills-"**

 **"I don't know anything. I know how this works."** She cut him off and he nodded.

 **"Why the hell did you get in that cargo truck?"** Kip asked and Cherry sat up, scooting a bit closer to him. **"Why did you come here?"**

 **"You know why."** She smiled and Kip shook his head. She reached out for his arm and guided him to sit on the bed. They were facing each other, but Kip shook his head again.

 **"No, no. Jesus. That can't work, okay? Not after what went down, not after what you did to Quinn to hitch a ride here. And after what you got into today? No, I'm sorry."**

 **"What happened with Clay didn't mean anything."** She pleaded. **"And I did what I had to do to get to here. I had to see you again, Kip."**

 **"Things have changed since you last saw me."**

 **"Nothing's changed. You're still the same guy I danced with in Nevada. Just give me another chance. We can dance again and take it from there."**

 **"I don't think that's a good idea. I told you, things have changed since Nevada."** Kip shot her down again and took her hand from his arm, setting it on her lap. He was trying to let her down easy, even I could see that, but she wasn't giving up. **"Listen, I'm sorry you spent all this time coming here and getting your nose broken, but we had our chance and it didn't work. We can't just turn the page and start new just because you're here. And Marceline's my-"**

Cherry interrupt him again and she used her mouth, but she didn't _say_ anything to him. She leaned in and kissed him and she still had her slutty lips all over him...but Kip wasn't doing anything to stop her. He wasn't pushing her away or trying to tell her to stop. He was just sitting there taking her in and I felt my heart hardening to something tougher stone. I've seen enough. I slowly stepped away from the door, mindful to be quiet. I didn't want to disrupt the _couple._

I turned on my heel and made my way back down the pristine hall, suddenly acknowledging the coldness of the hospital. I wrapped my hands around my arms and rubbed them in an attempt to get warm. Before I got to the waiting area where Happy and Juice were, someone called my name and I backtracked to the split in the hall. Tara was coming out of another room and she smiled as she met me.

 **"Hey, Marceline. Wow, you are glowing."** Her smile got wider and it made me giggle. **"Seriously, you're radiant."**

 **"Thanks, Gemma and I went to the Spa earlier. All those mineral masks and mud soaks are good for the skin."**

 **"Was she the reason a woman came in here with a fractured nose?"** She asked and I nodded. Tara shook her head, not seeming surprised. **"David came to visit her, didn't say much about what happened. My co-workers are already conjuring their own theories. Care to share some details?"**

 **"We just had to put a Crow Eater in her place. She's not from around here, didn't know who the top bitch was."**

I tried to get Tara to smile again by quoting something I heard Gemma say about herself today, but I noticed that the young doctor suddenly lost her genial mood and got serious, her smile quickly fading. She got closer to me and I felt like she was about to tell me a secret.

 **"Do not let Gemma manipulate you, Marceline."** She whispered. **"That's what she lives for, to twist and turn people until they break and do what she wants. People are just puppets to her. Do not let her control you."**

 **"You don't know anything, do you?"** I asked and her eyebrows furrowed; I shook my head at her. **"A word of advice, stop listening to rumors and go to the source. Gemma's cool and what went down today was righteous."**

 **"I've known Gemma since I was 16 and she is the _prime_ example of a Machiavellian. She can make you believe doing wrong is just fine and dandy. She's probably got you under the impression that she's a loving mother, but that's not who she is. She's spiteful and full of old rage."**

 **"How would you know who I think she is? You don't even know** ** _me._** **Stop trying to make me hate her."**

 **"I'm trying to give you some guidance."**

 **"You're not my mother, I don't need your guidance."** Tara sighed and I started walking away from her, already irritated at what I saw that stupid Crow Eater doing with Kip, now I've got some nosy doctor trying to run my life.

I saw Happy and Juice poke their heads around the corner just as I rounded it and kept going, wanting to be far away from this place. Juice waved to Tara, but she must've ignored him because he asked me what was wrong with the doctor. I didn't answer him either and Happy told him it'd be a good idea to shut the fuck up. He didn't ask if anything happened between me and Cherry, so he was taking his own advice. Without a request, I got on the Nomad's bike again and he didn't ask where I wanted to go, just dropped me off at home. I thanked him for the ride and he reminded me that I had a Get-Inked-Free card. I told him I'd get another tattoo tomorrow and he nodded, taking off with Juice in tow.

As soon as I opened the door, Diesel was at my side with his wagging tail and big brown eyes. His ears perked at the sound of a ringtone, David Bowie's _Heroes_ , and I went though all the bags of stuff I bought today in search of my phone, answering it. Dad didn't even say hello, he asked me if I was out of Charming PD's custody and Tig was loudly voicing his concern in the background until Dad threatened to pull his tongue out. I told him I was fine and that Gemma was too, but that she refused to let Clay bail her out. He didn't ask, so I didn't give him the full story on why I got arrested in the first place. I figured Clay told him already or he just didn't want to know. I knew I shouldn't have, but I asked what he was doing and he just said he was riding around with Tig and they were due to meetup with Jax, no specific details.

Dad told me he was going to spend the night at the clubhouse tonight and to lock the doors, keep my gun close and make sure _Half-Sack_ was nearby. He even said the Prospect could crash on the couch. When he hung up, I heard my personal cell ringing, Bruno Mars' _Count On Me_ filling the room now, and rolled my eyes when I saw who was calling, silencing it. It was half-past 8 and I decided to get washed up. I made one of the TV dinners from the freezer and watched TV with Diesel in the living room. I played with him and his toys for a while, smiling at how happy the dog seemed.

After making sure the doors and windows were locked, I went back to my room and turned in early. There was too much for me to think about tonight and I didn't want to deal with any of it right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:  
** ** _"Jealousy is an ugly emotion that makes people do some seriously whacked shit and when a woman is experiencing it, it's worse."  
_** **―Kristen Ashley, Motorcycle Man**

* * *

I woke up a bit early today, but I didn't get out of bed. It wasn't because I wanted to watch the little circles of dust play in the rays of sun shining in through the curtains or because I heard one of the Sons out in the living room or Dad's voice checking on me. There wasn't a single good reason as to why I didn't want to leave my bed or my room or this house. I was grumpy and agitated and unnerved. I hoped that having my first Spa experience would leave me feeling like an unbelievably sexy, newly hatched butterfly, but my major spike in confidence was suppressed and I was back to guarded, introspective Marceline.

At first, I just stared up at the ceiling and replayed what I saw at St. Thomas, trying to find something in my memories that made Kip look like he was pushing Cherry away or trying to make her stop shoving her tongue down his throat. I didn't find that moment... After that, I spent a few minutes flopping around on my mattress and constantly muttering about how I hated people because they were lairs or backstabbers. From his bed, Diesel was looking at me like I was crazy.

I scolded myself for acting so childish. That wasn't like me, but I haven't been myself since I came to Charming. I wasn't going to let myself simmer though. If Kip could get attention from that whore, it shouldn't be wrong for me to get noticed by someone else.

With a devious smirk to myself, I graciously threw the blanket off me and pranced into the bathroom in my underwear. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and braided my hair before heading into the kitchen, whistling for Diesel. I went rummaging around for breakfast, making 2 syrup-drenched waffles and bacon. After watching a little TV and having a texting session with Jasmine, getting an update that she and Damien were still separated, I went back into the kitchen. I remembered wanting to make Dad a nice home-cooked meal and since he spent the night at the clubhouse, I'd be delivering lunch to him.

I cranked the radio up, tied a red and white gingham apron around my neck and went searching the internet for ideas on a manly meal for lunch. I found a recipe for Shrimp with Spicy Chili and Beer sauce and I knew Dad would love it. The meal only took a half hour to make and Diesel cleaned up any of the ingredients that fell on the floor, but I think he ate a piece of cayenne pepper because he kept shaking his head and running to his water bowl every few seconds. I ended up running a cold bath and letting him drink the cool water from the tub.

I decided to make the other Sons lunch too, but nothing as special as what Dad was getting. I made them stacked sandwiches with _layers_ of different meat and crispy bacon. Dad's lunch was keeping warm on the stove, the sandwiches were cooling in the fridge and I was back in my room, deciding what to wear today. I decided on a pair of destroyed, low-rise denim shorts and a black, loose crop-top with 'Cali Babe' written in a white, girly font. I gave my hair some loose curls that romantically spiraled around my shoulders and did my makeup. I spritzed myself down with a perfume that was a mix of strawberries, violets and vanilla. It was sweetly seductive.

I pulled on my old pair of lace-up combat boots and grabbed my fringe handbag. After making sure Diesel would be alright alone, I locked up the house and started my casual saunter down the calm streets of Charming.

When I reached Teller-Morrow Automotive, I scanned the lot for Gemma's car and Clay's bike, finding neither. Gemma must be one tough cookie if she hasn't let her husband bail her out yet and I wondered how long she'd be upset with him. Since the garage shades were up, I could see the oil-stained shirts working on cars, but almost all the Sons were occupying a picnic table that was shaded by the building. They all had their eyes on something and I looked at what they were so interested in.

Behind their table was a boxing ring and Kip was in there with a man in a gray shirt. They were boxing, well, Kip was using the other man as a goddamn sparring dummy and I was bluntly staring. All that bitterness I had because of what I saw he and Cherry doing was gone when I saw those strong arms flexing with every punch he threw and how his sweaty hair was damp and dark and sticking to his face. His tank was tightly clinging to his chest and it was drenched in sweat too, but it showed off his toning torso. Christ, if I got close enough, I bet I could smell the masculinity leaking off him. He looked so focused too, so determined and sedulous about his jabs or punches.

I caught the aqueous tinge of Kip's eyes flash over here and he smiled at me, but ducked a half-assed swing from the other man. They laughed it off and got back to their sparring. I made my way over to the table being occupied by the Sons and the first person to notice me was Juice because he whistled, making the other men look at me. He was sitting with Quinn, Bobby and Tig, Dad was ringside with Happy. The Nomad pat Dad on the shoulder, then came to join the others, _his eyes_ acknowledging me.

 **"Told you, guys. She went from hot to hotter overnight."** Juice commented to the table and he smiled at me, but I flipped him off.

 **"Just for that, you don't get any food."**

 **"You made us lunch?"** Quinn politely asked and I nodded, lifting the yellow bag that was holding their sandwiches.

I set the bag on the table and gave each man the Ziploc bag with his name on it, taking a seat next to Happy. The men thanked me for lunch, but they were already halfway finished their sandwiches. There were 4 left, one for Jax, Opie, Clay and Piney.

 **"Keep your hands up, Lowell!"** Tig advised, yelling behind me with a mouthful of food, and I looked to the ring again. Kip had the other man in a corner and Dad shook his head.

Dad turned and started over here, taking his sunglasses off when he saw me. He slung an arm around my shoulder and gave me a peck on the head, looking at the Sons devouring their meals. I handed him his still warm container and he popped the cap off.

 **"There's beer sauce in there, I can smell it."** Bobby said and Dad sniffed his food.

 **"It's shrimp and chili** ** _with_** **beer sauce."** I corrected and Dad took a second to praise Christ for giving him a daughter that loved him enough to make him a good meal.

Dad started eating and like I knew he would, he didn't get put off by the amount of spices in his lunch. Juice asked him if he could have a spoonful and he flipped out, running inside the clubhouse to get something to douse his mouth with. For a Puerto Rican, his tolerance to peppers is pretty low. For a minute, I sat with the Sons and they all expressed their opinions about Dad getting a better lunch than they did. I always looked behind me to watch Kip fight for a minute, then tore my eyes away before he'd catch me. He's been preoccupied with his sparring, but I could always feel his eyes on the back of my head.

Everyone's head turned to the sound of 2 bikes pulling in and I was happy to see Clay walking as a free man. Jax was parking his bike, but Clay was already investigating the fight going on behind us.

 **"Lowell, get outta there."** He said to the man in the ring with Kip. He was hanging on the ropes now, but Kip backed off.

 **"I don't mind, Clay."** Lowell panted. **"I'm just helping Half-Sack train."**

 **"Yeah, well, you've killed enough brain cells for one day. Back to work."** Lowell raised a hand to Clay and Kip slid out of the ring, thanking him for the training. Clay came to sit at the table and I gave him his sandwich.

 **"Gemma come home?"** I asked and he nodded, pulling the plastic bag open. Jax dragged a metal bucket to the table and I gave him his lunch, getting a smile from the blond. It wasn't innocent and friendly either. His eyes were grazing along the neckline of my top.

 **"How's Sugar Ray One-Nut looking?"** Jax asked and the table chuckled.

 **"He's real fast, gotta great a right hook."** Dad answered, but he was more focused on his food, slapping Tig's hand away when he tried to take the bowl from him.

 **"How much money gets thrown around at these bare-knuckle things?"** Clay asked Tig and the dark-haired man wiped his mouth clean of mustard or crumbs.

 **"The purse is okay, but it's the betting that's gone crazy. I know a couple guys that made six figures from one fight."**

 **"The Prospect could knock any one of those lightweights out, no questions asked."** Dad said and Tig agreed. Clay was nodding and rubbing his chin, watching Kip jab at the punching bag. He took a bite of his sandwich, then set his eyes on me.

 **"Maybe we should get Marci in there too, start the first annual SAMCRO Ladies Clawin' and Brawlin' competition."** He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. **"How we feel about this, boys? We gotta make 80 grand in 4 days. Half-Sack goes in strong, wins the first few rounds and everyone bets on him, odds are in our favor. I think it's pretty solid. Hear, hear?"** Almost instantly, the rest of the Sons agreed and Clay smacked his hand on the table, giving a small whoop. **"Chibs, you're in charge of training. Kid gets no booze, weed or pussy."** Dad nodded, tipping his head back with the rim of the bowl on his lips to sip at the remaining sauce.

 **"Does that include the Nevada sweetbutt?"** Bobby asked and my ears perked at the mention of that whore, envy already starting to creep up on me.

 **" 'Till I'm up 100K, that little cherry tart can cool on the counter."** Clay dismissed. **"She's been around here?"**

 **"Yeah, stopped by earlier. Said she was lookin' for Gem to apologize."**

 **"Bitch tried to pounce on Half-Sack again, won't take 'no' for an answer."** Happy grumbled. **"She's gonna bust his other nut at the rate she's goin'. "**

 **"You know where she's staying?"** Clay asked and Happy jerked his chin to Bobby. Clay turned his head to his Secretary, but I saw him glance at me. **"Bobby, pay a visit to our little cherry pie, push up on that."**

 **"Whatever you say, Prez."** Bobby started for his bike, looking like one happy camper as he got closer. He was just assigned to get laid, what man wouldn't be happy about that?

 **"Hap, Quinn, I need a minute."** Clay pat the Nomad on the shoulder and the trio got up, walking out of hearing distance, but Quinn jogged back to get the rest of his sandwich.

 **"Clay told me ya' called someone dozy cunt yesterday?"** Dad asked, finally finished with his chili, and I smiled at him.

 **"I called that ATF skank a** ** _dobber_** **of a glakit cunt."**

 **"Christ Almighty, Marceline."** He chuckled, shaking his head.

 **"I'm in the dark here, guys."** Tig said, confusion etched into his furrowed brows as he looked at Dad. **"I've heard you say glakit before, but dobber's a new one."**

 **"A dobber is a worthless cockend."** Dad explained, laughing again. Jax was shaking his head at me, but Tig looked shocked.

 **"Marceline,** ** _you_** **have a dirty mouth?"**

 **"Tigger, where have you been?"** Dad questioned, an eyebrow cocked. **"The child called Rosemary a numpty scunner, which translates to an idiotic, disgustin', useless, bumblin', loathsome shite, when she was 5. 'Course, it was true and it's my fault she knows such foul words, but she still shouldn't have said that."**

 **"What the hell is happening here?"** Tig asked, clearly bewildered for some reason. **"Just yesterday, you were smiling and laughing and being** ** _good_** **. I saw a golden goddamn halo over your head, Marci. Now, you're getting into street fights and cursing and causing hell like someone's Old Lady."**

 **"Have you not seen the charges on my rap sheet?"** I questioned with a smirk and Tig's eyebrows almost flew into space.

 **"You've been to _prison?"_** Dad questioned, poking me in the arm and I gave him a guilty smile.

Tig got up and was calling for Juice as he headed into the clubhouse. Dad got up too, but he told Kip to switch to the rope before he went after the SSA. Jax and I were left at the table. The blond smiled at me and came over to my side of the table. Our backs were to Kip and I was glad I couldn't feel him staring anymore.

 **"So, you're pretty as hell, you can cook, you can kick ass, you ain't afraid of a needle or getting arrested _and_ you've gotta dirty mouth." ** Jax smirked at me and I smiled. **"Why aren't we married again?"**

 **"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've already gotta girlfriend named Tara."**

 **"I don't think she's gonna come back to me. The flame's there, but I don't think she wants me back, so I'm still single."** Jax gave me another one of those flirty smiles and he scooted closer to me. He turned on the bench and his legs were on either side of it as he leaned in close. His fingers found a lock of my hair and he traced it, slightly curling my hair around the tip of his thumb. **"Blonde looks good on you, but those shorts look better."**

 **"Are you trying to tell me something, Jackson?"** I asked, hoping my voice came out as a somewhat seductive purr. It must've worked because I saw Jax's pupils expand, then contract and another one of those lustful smiles pulled at his lips.

Jax leaned in closer to me and his lips went to my ear, his fingers gliding on my exposed leg. I knew I was blushing, but I was biting my cheek to prevent squirming. Jax was telling me _exactly_ what he wanted to do to me and due to his _precise_ attention to details, I could picture each and every position he described wanting to put me in. I knew I thought he was a libidinous man before, but I just got a dose of how carnal his desires could be.

Jax pressed his lips to my ear and finally finished telling me his promiscuous cravings. To say that he didn't just get me a little riled up would be complete bullshit. Jax leaned away from me and was probably waiting to hear my response to what he just said, but Tig called him from the door of the clubhouse. He squeezed my leg and got up to walk off, glancing over his shoulder at me before he disappeared into the clubhouse.

I tugged the neckline of my shirt to let some of the cooler air in and I could literally feel puffs of steam escaping. Jax had a way with words and apparently, his hands were just as good. He was a handsome guy, but like I said before, he was a playboy. I was not about to be another score for him, but if he called me _darlin'_ one more time, I might break. With nothing else to do, I started cleaning up the plastic bags or napkins the Sons left behind and I felt a hand go over my hip. I thought Jax came back to fill my head with more of the kinky things he was into, but I smelled sweat and noticed the heat radiating from the body behind me.

 **"Did I miss lunch?"** Kip asked and I moved around the table to get the rest of the light trash. The bag with the remaining sandwiches was sitting on the bench and I gave him Piney's. Kip sat down and I was trying my damnedest not to drool over how manly he looked as I dumped the trash in a nearby bin. I was about to go put the rest of the food in the fridge and when I passed him, he grabbed my hand. Without a care, he guided me to sit on his lap and raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. Christ, he smelled good. He didn't smell like slimy fish that's been sitting in the sun all day. All I smelled was whatever deodorant he put on and soap, having to be Irish Spring. **"You haven't talked to me in 2 days. I know a trip to the station wouldn't freak you out. Did I do something wrong?"**

 **"Do you know why I got arrested?"** I asked and he lowered the sandwich from his mouth, nodding.

 **"Clay sent me to St. Thomas as soon as he could make a phone call, told me you and Gemma got into a spat with Cherry that involved a skateboard."**

 **"Gem told me about her, the sweetbutt from Indian Hills. I was fighting** ** _Cherry_** **because Gemma also told me that she was trying to blow you in front of the whole goddamn club."** I stopped to let Kip get a word in, but he kept silent and he wasn't looking at me anymore. **"After Clay posted my bail, I went to St. Thomas to finish what I started, but _Cherry_ was a little preoccupied." **I finished and I felt him tense, his eyes shutting.

 **"It wasn't what it looked like."** Kip tried and I scoffed.

I went to get off him and he let me, but he just sat me down next to him, turning to face me. His hands were holding mine and he had that same determined look in his eyes as he did earlier when he was boxing. I kept my impassiveness, wanting to hear a damn good explanation for this.

 **"If you weren't ready to step away from the Crow Eaters, you shouldn't have asked me to be your girlfriend."** I scolded, snatching my hands from his warm ones and tucking them under my chest. **"You didn't even** ** _ask me._** **You just kissed me and told me you liked me. I told you about that."**

 **"Marceline, you know I want to be with you. I told you I wanted to."**

 **"And you really showed it when you were sucking face with the whore who fucked Clay and sucked Quinn's balls dry."**

 **"Cherry** ** _kissed me_** **yesterday. I didn't kiss her back and I sure as Hell didn't want her to kiss me in the first place. When we went to Nevada, I thought we were gonna turn into something, but Clay snapped his fingers and she fucked him with no questions asked. I tried to look past it, but she's a sweetbutt and she always will be, I can't change that. You aren't anything like her, Marci."**

Kip gently grabbed for my hands again and his fingers pried them from my chest. He pulled me closer to him and set his forehead on mine. Still iron-willed, I turned my head away from him and he sighed, but he didn't let me untangle my fingers from his hands.

 **"If you wanna keep chasing easy pussy, so be it. I'm not gonna hold you back."** I spat, irritated. **"But don't expect me to be waiting for you after you've had your fill."**

 **"I'm done with club whores."** Kip professed and I huffed, unmoved. **"Okay, I admit that I messed up yesterday. Seeing Cherry again was just overwhelming and I should've taken control over the situation before it got out of hand, but I can't see myself with her.** **I want a genuine girl who won't turn on me for something as simple as a patch. I want to have a real conversation about what she likes or her favorite books for 10 seconds and not get groped. I can't have that with Cherry, I can't have a relationship with her, but I can with you and I want to...I want** ** _you,_ Marceline."**

My stubborn attempt at being expressionless started to falter, the blush on my cheeks betraying my initial plan. I moved closer to Kip too. Before his explanation, our knees were separating us, but I was almost back in his lap again. I shouldn't have let something as small as a little kiss get me so wound up, it's not like they were having sex in that hospital bed, but Cherry knew how to get the Sons' attention and I was afraid of losing Kip when I just got him to myself. I was expecting him to just drop me too, push me away just as easily as he pulled me in, but he didn't. He didn't say that I was annoying or insecure or that I blew that situation out of proportion, even though I kinda did. He took the time to sit me down and explain what the hell happened and I was relieved that he wasn't pissed off at me. He didn't lie either. I felt like such a jerk now. He was being considerate and forgiving all because I let something as trivial as jealousy take control.

 **"...I'm sorry..."** I mumbled, glancing up at Kip's crystal eyes, shamefaced. **"I overreacted and that was stupid."**

 **"No, you were right to be upset. I should've told you about Cherry when she came here and I should've made it clear to her that I was taken."** Kip tightened his hold around me and slid me fully on his lap. I was blushing harder than I was before because of the intimacy of the position we were in, but I wasn't as freaked out as I thought I'd be. This was nice and I loved being so close to him.

Kip was smiling up at me and he kissed both my scarlet cheeks, then my lips. It was supposed to be a quick peck, but I stopped him from pulling away and kept our lips connected. There wasn't anything different about them either. His lips were still smooth and soft and expertly gliding against mine. He didn't taste different, there wasn't a single trace of _Cherry_ on him and that's what I was hoping for. I was the only one on his lips, _not her_.

I was the one to pull back this time, but it wasn't because I was finished kissing Kip. Christ, I'd give anything to set aside a day to just make out with him. What drew me back was the growing bulge I was feeling under my thigh and partially though my shorts. Kip took my bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, giving it a tiny nip and sending a heated shock through me before letting go. His blue eyes were a shade darker and I saw something else in them, a longing or craving.

 **"If you ever wear these shorts around here again, and I don't care who's watching, I will throw you over my shoulder, take you in the clubhouse and tear them off with my teeth."** The dominance in his words and how his voice went down an octave, almost making him growl, sent a shiver through me. That was the Son in him, I noted, and I'll be damned if he didn't know it too. I heard the small shudder that slipped out and Kip smirked. **"I'm gonna come see you after my fight."**

With another kiss to seal his promise, Kip stood up, tugging my legs around his waist, and held me like that for a minute. He seemed to like seeing my face turn scarlet because, after another kiss, he didn't set me down until I could see the redness in his eyes. He grabbed his sandwich and started eating while I took the bag, quickly headed for the clubhouse. I put the remaining sandwiches in the fridge and kept the door open to let the coldness chill me. That man was going to be the death of me.

I didn't stop to look for any of the Sons when I came in and the bar was vacant now, but I guessed the members were in the Chapel. I took the opportunity to take the single sketch book from my bag and perched myself on one of the tables in the middle of the room, focused on sketching all the edgy wall ornaments. After doing a 360 on the table, I used 3 pages to get every corner of the bar and I relied on my memory to attempt to draw the Reaper. I knew I wasn't going to be allowed in the Chapel anytime soon, but I wished I could get another peek at the icon on the large table.

I just ripped out and crumbled another drawing of the Reaper, dissatisfied at how it came out. I've done that 4 times already and I was getting a bit irritated. After a silent hour, my pencil scribbling on paper or ripping out sheets being the only sounds, Chapel doors opened and most of the Sons piled out. After Jax stepped out, Tig shut the door behind him and flicked the blinds shut.

 **"Hack-Sack still trainin'?"** Dad asked and I nodded. He headed outside with Quinn, leaving me in the company of Happy and Juice.

I heard the clinking of bottles at the bar and the men took a pair of stools beside each other. Happy was facing me while Juice was pouring them drinks. My eyes were glued to the insignia I've been trying to replicate and I dragged a chair behind Juice. Happy's eyes followed me and the younger man looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at me.

 **"Whatcha' doing?"** He asked, turning more to me and concealing the Reaper from my eyes.

 **"Turn around!"** I scolded and he did just that, throwing his hands up in surrender. I stared at the image for a solid minute, letting it soak into my memory, then I started drawing it. After 20 minutes of vigorous sketching, I had a perfect replica of the Sons' logo, but I ended up drawing Juice's back and the parts of the bar around him. I showed it to Happy first, noting how he secretly looked impressed, then he passed it to Juice. **"You up for inking me again?"**

 **"You want the Reaper on you?"** Juice asked, whipping around in his stool to stare at me like I just sprouted another head.

 **"I'm not getting branded."** I dismissed. I pulled my phone out and swiped through the pictures until I found the mandala crescent moon with a lotus, giving it to Happy. I knew how punctilious he got when it came to tattoos and the details on this one were right up his alley. **"Don't try that consent form BS, old man. I gotta free pass."**

 **"Print that out for me."** He said to Juice, surprising me when he didn't have a comeback. I think I was growing on him. The younger man sent the picture to his phone or laptop, then went back to his dorm. Happy beckoned me to come to him and I did. He turned me to the side and his calloused hand went around my arm to examine the first tattoo he gave me. **"Probably gonna be here for an hour. Go to the bathroom, get something eat and do whatever else you need to 'cause I'm only stopping for a beer or piss break."**

 **"You** ** _are not_** **tattooing me while you're drunk."** I objected, whipping around to cast a steel-eyed glare on the Nomad. Happy was giving me one right back and he stood tall, towering before me with his cold onyx eyes, but he didn't scare me. **"What if you mess up and draw a frog?"**

 **"I can hold my liquor, little girl. Stop complaining and go sit down or go to Freddy's place and pay for a tat."**

 **"I hate you sometimes."** Happy smirked at me, but I went to the other side of the bar to the lounge chair and sat down.

After a minute, Happy came over and setup his equipment. He asked me where I wanted my next tattoo and I told him my leg. I was already wearing shorts, so I didn't have to take them off, but I wanted this one on the side of my calf. Happy grabbed his gun, hand his free hand clamped around my ankle and got to work.

Juice came to see how things were going and he gave me my sketch book back. With the opportunity and the view, I decided to draw Happy working on my tattoo from a first-person perspective. Like he said, he only stopped to go to the bathroom and, against my protests, to get a beer. Juice even grabbed one for us and we'd talk while Happy was taking a break. As time passed, the clubhouse started to fill with hang-arounds and Crow Eaters. Some of them came to watch Happy work, not daring to so much as _whisper_ a word, but a beige-blonde sweetbutt wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he almost stabbed her in the eye with his tattoo gun.

Happy was finishing up my leg and after bringing her up for the 40th time, Juice convinced me to invite Jasmine to the clubhouse. When I told her that he wanted to see her, she flipped out and said she'd be here in a few minutes. Even with the loud conversations and the thrash metal of Slayer playing, I heard the buzzing of the tattoo gun silence and Happy was already covering my new tattoo with another plastic shield.

Juice gave me a hand to gently help me on my feet and my right leg was a bit tender, but walking wasn't impossible. I slightly hobbled over to Happy to give him a thank you hug. He just told me not to scratch _his ink_ and went to be entertained by one of the Crow Eaters. My phone buzzed from my bag and I got a text from Jasmine saying she was outside. Juice came out with me, finding the whole lot crawling with hang-arounds, but we quickly spotted Jaz waving her arms on top of a picnic table to get our attention.

Jasmine jumped down and I noticed that our clothes were almost perfectly matching. Her shorts were stone-washed while mine were acid-washed, but her top was black with 'Trap Queen' in metalic gold font on the middle. We hugged and Juice obnoxiously cleared his throat, obviously wanting some attention from my friend. Jaz couldn't stop giggling when she got a hug from the Son and she wrapped her arms around one of his as we went to investigate the brawl in the ring. Dad and Tig were standing on the edge of the ring at one of the corners, talking to each other. Jasmine and Juice snagged a pair of seats to get a view while I used the ropes to hoist me up just as the ding of a bell rang out over all the commotion.

Kip threw his gauze-wrapped, bloodied fists in the air and the crowd exploded in an uproar of rambunctious cheers. The other man in the ring barely managed to stumble to the ropes before he fell and was hanging on the middle rope. The people on his team had to pull him through. After basking in his minute of fame, Kip turned to our side of the ring and his smile was the icing on the cake. He looked like he's never been more proud of himself than at this very moment, then his ocean-like orbs fell to me and softened.

With a smirk, Kip came to our corner and I noticed Dad and Tig weren't expressing their excitement as the audience was. They looked unimpressed.

 **"Having fun?"** I asked, after taking in all the exposed and sweaty skin of the Prospective member. Now that he was closer, I could see the minor cuts on his face from the fight, but he didn't look like he was in pain.

 **"I'm winning, so yeah."** He smiled back.

 **"Don't get cocky, lad."** Dad warned. **"Got 3 more rounds to get through. Enjoy your break while it lasts."**

 **"You look like shit. Go clean yourself up."** Tig added, tossing a towel at Kip and the cloth fell on his head, covering his face.

The SSA whispered something in Dad's ear and they both jumped down from the ring, starting for the other side. Kip easily slipped through the ropes and took my hand, leading me into a door I've never noticed before. The space turned out to be a locker-room and Kip sat on the bench, wiping the sweat off him with the towel. He opened one of the lockers and took out a new roll of gauze.

 **"Almost thought you bailed one me."** He said, leaning back to peek at me from behind the metal door. I couldn't see all of his face, but I knew he was smiling and I was too. The last things he took out were a pack of cotton swabs, a jar of Vaseline and a little bottle of alcohol before finally sitting down. I sat next to him and watched him peel the bloodstained dressing from his hands.

 **"Can't get rid of me that easily."** Kip chuckled, but I saw him slightly cringe and I looked at his hands.

All his knuckles were raw and red, but one of them broke the skin pretty badly. I took the alcohol and started cleaning one hand while Kip used his teeth to remove the gauze covering the other one. Like he instructed, I dabbed the jelly on all his knuckles and did the same to his other hand. He taught me how to re-wrap them in gauze and told me I did a perfect job.

 **"I really think I'm gonna win this."** He admitted, glancing at me. His eyes were focused on our intertwined fingers sitting in my lap, his thumb stoking over the back of my palm. **"I haven't really been able to help the guys out, not with anything important. I know they trust me, but without that patch, I can't get involved in everything. I hope this'll push them to vote me in."**

 **"Not to jinx you or anything, but Gemma might've hinted that you're getting in."** I brushed off the comment as nothing, but I could see how interested he was in what I just said.

Kip didn't prod, but his smile showed me just how excited he was upon hearing that bit of gossip. He leaned forward and set his head on mine and I smiled. This was becoming a thing of ours. I felt his hand trail down my thigh, over my knee and he closed his hand around my leg, right over my fresh tattoo. I hissed and he let go, almost jerking back to the other side of the room.

 **"What's wrong with your leg?"** He asked, his voice steady with worry.

 **"New ink. I was in the clubhouse with Happy before I came out to see you."** Gingerly, I put my leg on the bench, between his separated knees, and Kip gazed over the new ink.

 **"It's beautiful...just like you."** He admired and I smiled, blushing.

I set my leg down over Kip's thigh and the innocence instantly left his eyes. I did the same with my other leg until I was straddling him, just like earlier, and Kip's arms were around my waist. He was kissing my collar and anywhere else the neckline of my top exposed, then he came up to my lips. Nothing seemed to matter when we kissed. Everything just seemed perfect, the stars and planets had to align when our lips connected. Kip's arms were tighter around me and my chest was pressed into his. I barely heard the little moan from myself when I felt his hands under my shirt, his fingertips trailing along my spine and making me tremble, while mine were gently tugging at his still damp hair.

 **"Well, what do we have here?"** Kip tore away from me and in a panic, he got up and put me on my feet. He was standing in front of me, but I dared to look over his arm to see who just caught us. I sighed when I saw Jasmine at the door and she was smiling at us like a proud mother. **"Tig and Mr. Telford are looking for you, Dreamboat. Break-time's over."**

With another lovesick smile, Jasmine left us and Kip looked back at me with a smile. We left the locker-room and he was getting a pat on the back or words of encouragement from the drunken hang-arounds. When we got back to the ring, he turned into that steadfast, diligent fighter that wanted to prove his worth to the Sons and Dad was in his ear, probably giving him tips on his opponent.

I went to take a seat in the audience. Juice was missing, but Jasmine was going a mile a millisecond about how unbelievably perfect he was and when I asked her how Damien was doing, she didn't know who the hell I was talking about. Juice came back with a beer for all of us. He had no shame in tugging Jasmine to sit sideways in his lap and the poor girl looked happier than a stray puppy getting adopted. When the bell rang again, our attention went to the ring and Kip's next fight was starting. There wasn't much of a buildup like the few boxing matches I've seen on TV. Kip and the other man got a few easy punches in, then they were going in full force and trying to draw blood or knock the other one unconscious. They were definitely fighting by street rules.

Jaz and I had to be the loudest, most supportive fans in the entire sea of people watching the fight. Whenever Kip got the upper hand, we'd jump to our feet to cheer him on and that seemed to have a positive outcome because he'd usually knock his opponent out in the next few minutes. He's had 2 more matches matches and he's won both, but Dad and Tig haven't been as fanatical as I thought they'd be. They've been watching Kip with censorious eyes and they'd shout pointers when he needed them. Dad would give him a ringside pep-talk when there was a break in the fight, but he still seemed unmoved by the man fighting for them. I wondered why they were so unenthusiastic.

I've been sneaking off with Kip to escape into the locker-room to clean and wrap his hands, then we'd get a few minutes of heated romance before Jasmine came knocking at the door saying Dad or Tig was looking for Kip. She's the only reason we haven't gotten caught tonight and I was so thankful for having her as a best friend. I'm not sure what she's been doing with Juice on these breaks, but from how she'd be smiling and the cocky grin he'd have on his face, they were enjoying each others company too.

Jasmine said more of the Sons were coming to watch, so Kip left the locker-room first and we came out a few minutes after. The last fight already started, but we were making our way through the thickened crowds. Jaz suddenly stopped and whispered in my ear that she was getting a call from her Dad, venturing off in search of a quiet place to talk to him. When I got to Kip's corner, Dad, Bobby and Tig were blocking my view of the ring. I spotted Clay sitting in a chair and Happy was posted next to him, seeming to be very intrigued by the brawl.

Suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground and I screamed in surprise. I haven't gotten hit on by anyone tonight and I'm pretty sure it was due to Juice being close to me or the look Tig would give to almost any man that got too close. None of the hang-arounds would be courageous enough to touch me after getting the eyes of death from the Sons of Anarchy's fearsome Sergeant At Arms.

Looking up, I saw the sandy-blond locks and electric-blue eyes, a perfect smile grinning down at me. Jax adjusted me in his arms in a cradling position and carried me a few feet behind Dad, Bobby and Tig.

 **"Jax, put me down!"** I demanded, giggling.

 **"Nope, you're mine tonight."** He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at me and that just made me laugh more. **"Yo, Chibs!"**

 **"What?!"** Dad yelled back, reluctantly tearing his attention away from the fight.

When he did, Tig and Bobby turned and I got to see Kip fighting another man, but something was different about him. He wasn't striking as hard or quickly as he did before and he seemed to be on the defensive side. His competitor was trying to break his fortification to get a jab at his face, but Kip was quick to dodge or duck the too-close punches thrown at him.

 **"It's cool if I bang your daughter, right?"** Jax asked and he raised me up a bit like he was showing off a goddamn trophy. I punched him in the chest, making him laugh.

 **"Yeas, sure, whatever."** He waved his VP off and turned back to the fight while my jaw detached from my face.

 **"Dad!"** I objected and he looked torn, chancing a glance over his shoulder for a second to watch the fight.

 **"Entertain him for 10 minutes, dovey, I gotta fight to watch!"**

 **"You heard the man."** Jax promiscuously grinned down at me and before I could tell him to put me down again, he effortlessly tossed me over his shoulder. His arm was locked around the backs of my knees and my hair fell in front of my face, blinding me as I laughed.

I felt myself start to bob a bit as Jax started walking away and when I slapped him on the back, he gave me a pat on the ass with a half-audible comment about liking it rough. I distinctly heard Dad and Tig yelling something to Kip and it was the first time I've heard some emotion from the men all night. I couldn't hear exactly what they said and I still couldn't see a goddamn thing, but Jax stopped and slid me off his shoulder. I ran my hand through my hair and pinned my eyes on the ring.

Kip was fighting back now, but it wasn't in a sportsmanlike way or anywhere near as controlled as he was in his previous fights. He was using every ounce of power he could muster on his opponent and after another hook to the man's blood-dripping face, he was pinned in a corner. Kip didn't back off though. He was sending jab after rapid jab to the man's stomach and he just wouldn't stop.

Clay was on his feet now and he told Happy and Tig to get Kip out of the ring. Tig slid in just as the men from the opposing side of the ring stepped through the ropes and everything went to hell all over again. Happy, Dad and Juice got in the ring and the Sons were spitting fire at the other men crowded inside the square that seemed to be getting smaller by the second. Still arguing and on the verge of a free for all, Dad was the first out of the ring and he had Kip by his neck, walking him like a dog to the locker-room. He looked _royally pissed._

Jax went to help pacify the fracas brewing in the ring and Jasmine found me again. She looked confused at the sudden commotion taking place.

 **"What the hell happened?"** She asked and we both watched as Bobby and Jax, the peacemakers, tore the Sons from the other men, pulling everyone out of the ring.

 **"Shit went sideways, not really sure why."**

 **"Funny thing, Dad just said something about the Sons having short-fuses."** She shook her head with a smile.

With a second to check the time, I saw that it was half-past midnight and I didn't realize how quickly time flew by. Jasmine was very excited to be getting a ride home from Juice and after the Sons made sure everything was calm, Jaz gave me a hug before he came to escort her to his bike. I was headed inside the clubhouse to see if the Sons were alright, but Quinn found me and said Dad wanted me to head home.

Riding with Quinn was hilarious. The man refused to drive over 12 miles-per-hour and he stopped at every red light or stop sign he came across. I knew he was being protective over me, but I'm sure Ms. Daisy and Hoke could out-drive us. Quinn securely arrived at my house and I thanked him for the cautious ride home. I didn't hear the tall man pull off until I was inside and Diesel came sleepily trotting over to me.

After a quick shower and throwing on a too-big SAMCRO t-shirt, I crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

 **~.~.~.~.**

The low growling in my quiet bedroom effectively woke me from and I sat up. Diesel was standing in the middle of the room with his head bowed and he was growling at my cracked door before he he slipped out. I tucked my hand under my pillow and grabbed my gun, silently getting out of bed. I poked my head out of my bedroom door and kept my back to the wall as I tiptoed along it. Diesel wasn't growing anymore and when I looked out into the living room, I knew why. Dad just sat on the couch with a a bowl of food and turned the TV on.

I crept back to my room and left the bottom-half of my door cracked for Diesel to come back in. Getting back into bed, I palmed my phone and checked the time. It was 2:17 AM and I was surprised Dad decided to come home instead of crashing at the clubhouse. I slept through a text from Juice and Jasmine, both of them telling me she got home okay. I couldn't shake the feeling that one, or both, of them was lying and that Jaz was at Juice's place or in his dorm and they were getting frisky.

I laid back down and once my ears were accustomed to the low murmurs of the television from the other room, my eyes started to flutter shut...only to snap open again. There was a tapping noise coming from somewhere and I frowned at it. I hoped we didn't have squirrels living in the goddamn walls. The noise didn't sound like claws scraping wood though, it was a knocking, and I looked to the windows.

Cautiously, I got out of bed again and went to the side of the window, the black curtain shielding me. I peeked out and smiled when I saw what woke me up. I went to shut the opened half of my door and locked it before separating the lace curtains to reveal Kip on the other side. There was only one bandage on his face and it was under his cheekbone, but he looked all-together. I pushed the windows open and he ducked his head in the frame, smiling.

 **"I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I liked your hair earlier."**

 **"You came here at 2 AM just tell me you like my hair?"** I whispered back, fighting my smile from getting any bigger as he climbed in.

 **"Kinda. I missed you too."** He purred and I wanted to scoff at his attempt at a seriously sexy voice, but giggled when he kissed me.

I wound my arms around his neck and I felt his hands trail down my sides before they locked under my ass and he lifted me, making me break our kiss to laugh into his shirt. Kip walked us to my bed and gently laid me down first. He sat on the edge of the bed to take his boots off and tucked them under my bed. I got a surge of bashful arousal when I heard him unbuckling his belt and he stood to take his pants off. Finally, he peeled his kutte off to hang it on the bedpost at the foot of the bed and he was wearing a black tank now.

Kip crawled over me and laid the top half of himself on me. The pressure warmed me from the inside out, my skin tingling from touching his. He looked like he was coming in for another kiss, but yet another noise interrupted the silence of my room. It was the same one that woke me up and I cursed under my breath.

 **"Diesel, hush!"** I whispered to the door where the source of the growing was coming from, but he didn't stop.

Swiftly, Kip got out got out of bed and went to the door, quietly opening it. Diesel shoved his head inside, but his growling stopped when he got a whiff of Kip and I heard him tell my furry protector to stop being a ball buster before he shooed the dog away. After keeping his ear to the door for a minute, Kip locked it again and came back to bed, but he laid on his back next to me. His arm went around my waist to tugged me to him and I nuzzled into him. I tucked my head under his chin and basked in being in his arms.

 **"I didn't scare you off, did I?"** Kip softly asked and I tilted my head to look up at him, confused. **"My fight...the last round."**

 **"No, Dad had Quinn take me home. I guess things got too rough and he didn't want me to accidentally get hurt. Why'd you snap like that anyway?"**

 **"I can only get punched so much before I can't take it anymore, Marci."** He joked and I softly huffed at him, but got serious again.

 **"I saw you in the other rounds. You had your head together and you were having fun. That last match, you just...lost it."**

 **"...I saw Jax...what he was doing to you..."** He faintly mumbled and I sighed. **"I'm sorry, Marci, but I just can't stand when he's pawing at you like that."**

 **"It's my fault."** I admitted and Kip looked like he was about to say otherwise, but I shook my head. **"I kinda led him on. Earlier when I was pissed, I baited him and he took it. I didn't expect him to do something like that, but it's still my fault."**

 **"Guess we've both gotta problem with jealousy."** He chuckled and I smiled, nodding.

The silence sunk in then. I was becoming more lovesick by the second because I could hear his strong heartbeat placidly thumping in my ear and I don't think I've ever heard such a soothing sound before. The way Kip was holding me to him and how his fingers would trace designs on my lower back gave me the best feeling that was impossible to describe, but I knew that I never wanted to forget it. If I could stay in his arms forever, I would.

 **"Marci?"** Kip's low voice was slightly muffled in my hair, but he faintly rubbed my back and I hummed. **"...you ever think about...you know, telling your Dad, the Sons?"**

 **"Tell them what?"** I asked, a sweet kiss going to his collarbone that made his arm gently coil around me, but I continued to plant my little pecks on any bare skin my lips could find.

 **"...about...us..."** I stopped my trail of kisses and pulled back, looking at Kip with uncertain eyes.

Kip sat up and I untangled myself from his arms. I didn't know how to answer that question, well, I did, but I didn't. If I told Dad that I was dating the Prospect of his club, I had no idea how he'd react, but I don't think he'd welcome the relationship with open arms. He'd be like every other father when it came to his daughter dating a guy. He'd disapprove because nobody was good enough for his little girl, it was expected. I knew when Dad looked at me, he saw that tiny toddler hanging on his hip instead of the teenage girl I grew into. There was an ever-brightening light in those olive-green orbs and he'd be thrown back into aged recollections of spending every day with his daughter. I've caught him staring at me and it took a second to bring him back to reality, but he'd always have glossy eyes and he'd give me a heartfelt smile I haven't seen since I was a kid.

I didn't want Kip to get any shit from the other Sons either. I had a feeling Jax's flirting wouldn't stop and that would just led to an inevitable fight. I really didn't want to cause drama between him and any of the men he considered family because he'd lose his shot at a patch for sure. I knew how much getting into this club meant to him and I wasn't going to allow him to jeopardize it over me. I wasn't worth it.

I felt Kip moving and he was behind me now, his head pressed into the crook of my neck. His arms came around my stomach and I layered mine over his, softly sighing. This was fine, perfect even, but I couldn't lie...I wanted Dad and the Sons to know about us too. Sneaking around is fun, but it'll eventually get tiresome.

 **"You're my girlfriend and I'm not ashamed of that...I wanna be able to kiss you and hug you and hold your hand whenever I want without caring who sees..."** Kip said into my skin, his soft lips peppering the spot with delicate kisses.

 **"You could lose your patch because of me..."** I muttered, frowning, my voice just barely a whisper. **"...you've worked so hard for it and I don't want that to go to waste."**

 **"We'll figure it out later then?"** He asked and I could hear the disenchantment in his voice. He was dismissing this talk that was bound to happen because we both wanted the same thing, but it was a risky thing to do. There was too much for him to lose.

With a quiet sigh, I reluctantly nodded. I hated not being able to come up with a solution to our problem because it wasn't going to vanish into thin air.

Laying on my side and facing him, Kip wrapped me in his arms again. I breathed him in and sighed in content, nuzzling into his chest. Neither of us immediately went to sleep and once I got sick of silence, I asked him the little things I wanted to know about him. His favorite colors, if he preferred coffee or tea, what he liked to do on weekends, a place he's always wanted to visit and when his birthday was. Like I guessed, he was 27. He asked me the same questions and that's what we did for what felt like decades, discovered little details about each other. We fought through enchanting yawns that goaded needed dozes when we were telling a story and we tried to keep our laughter as quiet as possible. The lazy kisses we'd give each other were something I never experienced before. They were so lax and natural and I found myself wanting to feel his tender kisses on every inch of me, pondering how they'd feel on my legs or my stomach...

Once again, my eyes started to droop and I was n the road to slumber, but I felt Kip press his lips to my head. It was his turn to ask me something, but he didn't and I figured he was drifting off too. Before I went under, I heard him say something, but I couldn't make out the words.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the delay. I had some work to catch up on and took some time to do that, but I'm back  
I think Marceline and Kip deserve a ship-it name. All I can think of is Marip, but that sounds like a Pokémon  
Anyways, here's the next chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 14:  
** ** _"I want to undress you, vulgarize you a bit."  
_** **―Henry Miller, A Literate Passion: Letters of Anaïs Nin & Henry Miller, 1932-1953**

* * *

I don't think I've ever had a better night's sleep than last night. I was so comfortable and I felt rested now, but I wanted to soak in the feeling of being in Kip's arms. I was hot though. It wasn't a sweaty type of torrid, but it was an intense warmth that made my entire body flush and I felt a bit sticky. I decided to open my eyes and I arched to get the kink out of my back, but the inside of my thigh brushed against something stiff. I thought it was just Kip's arm or his knee, but I felt his hands go to my hips and I heard his throaty groan, feeling the slight rumble vibrate on my chest.

 **"You're killing me, Marci."** Kip lowly groused and that's when I felt it, when his hips lifted to gently grind into me.

I shot up into a sitting position, my arms unwinding from around Kip's shoulders and feeling my entire body ignite. I could hear my heart drumming in my ears and I thought it'd rupture or flatline at any given moment. For a split second, I forgot my sheepishness to admire how boyishly cute Kip looked with bedhead and hooded eyes that looked casually seductive. But I remembered he was _under me_ and the unbearable heat was a combination of sweltering arousal and coy ambivalence.

We've been getting over this physically intimate boundary and yesterday was a huge step for me. I wasn't sure if Kip was oblivious to my inexperience or how I wasn't used to being so up close and personal with a guy, but he's been helping me progress. It meant a lot to me that I got over this stupid obstacle of insecurity. Due to Rose's abuse, it was twice as hard for me to be comfortable with someone touching me. After a few attempts, most people would be open and willing, but it wasn't as easy for me. I wanted to get over it though and I think Kip could be the guy to help me through it.

Kip's hands slowly glided from my waist to my unveiled legs and my muscles tightened and twitched under his touch. His languid, blue-eyed gaze fell from my eyes to rake down my body, then he sat up and I gasped at the friction he made between us, a tingle shooting down my spine. The urge to ask him to touch me was nagging my mind, but I couldn't find anything to say. My mind was a in a haze and all I could understand were how hungrily softhearted his eyes were. I sighed when I felt his lips on my neck and, yearning to feel that simulating grating again, I rocked my hips into his lap and softly moaned at the breathtaking sensation.

I was slightly panting now, dazed by the power of raw lust. I responded to Kip's kisses by planting some of my own on his cheek and down to his neck, still grinding into him like a horny puppy.

 **"M-Marci, I don't-"** Kip's words were cut off when he groaned from the nip I just gave him. He didn't sound like he was in pain, so I did something right for once. **"I-I didn't bring any _-ah_...c-condoms..."**

I didn't stop my misintentions because I was feeling incomparable surges of fiery gratification and I never wanted to stop, but I suddenly registered Kip's words.

As a blushing mess, I was torn between jumping off Kip's lap and staying where I was. Either way, I'd rub against him and that wouldn't do either of us any good, but staying in this position was going to be worse. Quickly, I slid from Kip's lap and pulled my t-shirt under my knees, clamping my legs together. Christ, they were silky with sweat...and arousal.

 **"You should've told me you were needy yesterday."** Kip said in a light tone, that was still husky, and he smirked at me. My face had to be redder than a strawberry and his eyes, those goddamn eyes of his weren't making things better. He honestly looked like he wanted to follow through with what I initiated and his hungry gaze was so seductively alluring. **"I could've been prepared."**

 **"I-I've...I d-didn't..."** I couldn't even ramble right now. I was nervous and embarrassed and flustered all at the same time. Then again, it was never easy telling a guy that I've never crossed the clothes-off boundary. Kip's brows were pulled together and he looked deeply puzzled, but willing to wait until I stopped sputtering sentences like a caveman. The crease in his expression suddenly relaxed and he smiled a bit, taking my hand.

 **"You've never been with a guy?"** He gently asked, his voice warm and full of cordiality. He didn't sound like he was upset or irritated, there wasn't an ounce of judgement in his compassionate tone. Sheepish, I ducked my head and shut my eyes, but I shook my head at his question. I heard him chuckle and that just made me feel worse. He probably thought I was a goddamn prude and I wouldn't be surprised if he called me out on it. It's happened before. But Kip wasn't an inconsiderate dirtbag like the puerile guys I've wasted my time on in high school. I don't think Kip could be co cruel to someone he liked either. He was a natural born sweetheart. **"Hey, look at me."** Fingers went under my chin and tipped upwards, making me open my eyes. Kip still had that tenderhearted look in his eyes. It wasn't pity either. **"Don't be ashamed of that. We'll just take things slow and do whatever you're comfortable with. I'll go as far as you want me to and you stop me whenever you want."**

 **"...but what about you?"** I asked, my voice quieter than a gust of wind, and Kip raised an eyebrow in question. **"...you've got needs too and what if this happens again and you want to...I can't...satisfy you..."**

 **"Don't worry about that. I'm prepared to wait until you're ready...and if you want to with me, of course."** Despite the intense amount of bashfulness I was feeling, I frown at him. He was being very sweet and considerate, but it wasn't fair to him to have to deal with a sporadically horny girlfriend and not get the release he needed. I was a goddamn tease to him and he shouldn't have to suffer. I'm pretty sure guys have it worse when they're aroused than girls do. **"Marci-"**

 **"It's not fair to you."** I grumbled, looking away from him. Kip caught my chin and put both his hands on my cheeks, his light eyes boring into mine.

 **"I'll be fine. Have you forgotten that I was deployed for 9 years? They kept the women separated from us too, maximum security separated."** I huffed at Kip's little joke and I wasn't trying to smile, but I saw his and I couldn't help it. I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug.

When we detached, Kip gave me a kiss on the head and slid out of bed. My bedroom door was opened and he walked right out into the bathroom while I had a mini heart attack. How could he be freely walking around when Dad was in his room that was less than 20 feet away from mine?! I quickly threw on the nearest pair of pants I could find and scurried out of my room to Dad's bedroom at the end of the hall. I cracked it open and poked my head inside, finding his room empty. I checked the living room next and it was clear too, but Diesel was in curled his dog bed, still snoozing.

With a sigh of relief, I went into the kitchen and got started on breakfast, remembering the weird garnish Kip liked on his eggs. Halfway though cooking, Diesel woke up and nudged me in the leg with his food bowl, so I filled it for him and have him a pat. With breakfast was finished, I heard the TV click on in the living room and, of course, Kip was in there with his eyes glued to the screen. He only had his jeans on and his kutte was folded on the arm of the couch. I set his plate on the coffee table and took the cushion next to him, expecting to see ESPN on the screen, but he was watching the news.

 _Zane used to do the same thing._ I thought, immediately chastising myself afterwards.

I didn't want to compare them, but Zane did used to check the news in the morning and before he went to bed. He said he he did it because if his gang did anything that made headlines, he wanted to know how up-to-speed the cops were and the news was the best way to obtain that information. I'm sure Kip didn't like to hear about all the depressing stories reported, so he must be doing the same thing. I wondered what the hell the Sons were into, illegally. They couldn't be running any drug game because Charming was clean and Clay didn't seem like the type to tolerate a junkie Son. With all the Crow Eaters and sweetbutts they've got swooning over them, it wouldn't be surprising if they were into prostitution. Gemma seemed like she'd be one fierce den mother and the women would be kept in place with her in charge. Gunrunning was always a possibility and the hasty disappearance of that cargo truck preceding that sudden ATF raid on the clubhouse couldn't be coincidental. Then there was that burning bodies thing. Whatever the Sons were into, they kept a tight lid on their operations.

 **"Juice wants you to look at a pair of mug books."** Kip said, almost in a hypnotized state, and pulled me from my thoughts. His plate was in his lap now and he was eating, but he half-glanced at me. **"He should be at the clubhouse most of the day."**

 **"Will Clay be there too?"**

 **"He should, depends on what he's gotta do around town."** He probably didn't see it, but I nodded. I wanted to take the President up on his gun training lesson.

I started to watch the local news, trying to see if I could catch on to whatever the Sons have been up to in the past few weeks. Nothing exceptionally heinous caught my attention, so I tuned out the rest of the melancholy reports.

When our plates were clear, I collected them and went to wash them. I noticed Diesel sitting at the patio doors, but he didn't look like he was waiting for someone to open them and his bowls were filled. He was sternly watching something outside and I glanced out of the window, seeing a pair of squirrels scurrying around the backyard. As quietly as I could, I released the pit to let him stalk the smaller animals.

Going back to the sofa, Kip was still interested in the news and I laid my head in his lap, wondering what he was waiting to see. After a few minutes, I felt his hand on my leg and his fingers started to every-so-lightly glide around my exposed flesh, tingling me. I'd mindlessly pulled on a pair of grey and white cotton shorts and I was starting to think the decision wasn't accidental. Maybe it was fate.

Despite what Kip said earlier about him being perfectly fine with waiting until I was totally comfortable, I already decided that he'd be someone I'd want to go all the way with, the only other person being Zane. Kip's initial honesty and how he made me smile were the first flags, then the way he made me feel when he'd kiss me was the icing on the cake. His sweet kisses set off fireworks, they spawned butterflies and made my skin tingle with sparks of electricity. A simple touch would make me warm and fuzzy and I never wanted his hands to leave my skin. And every time I looked into his eyes, I felt an unbelievable amount of trust, protection and acceptance.

I knew he'd wait too, but I was done waiting. The only problem was telling Kip that I wanted to. Doing that verbally would be embarrassing beyond understanding, but maybe I didn't have to talk...maybe I could just touch and he'd catch on. He'd probably think I was a nymphet if I told him, but I've been dying to see what he had hiding under his pants and if he was anything like he felt, like I imagined he'd be. I wanted to see how different his was from any other male too. He didn't get nicknamed 'Half-Sack' for nothing.

Set in my ways and thoroughly decided, I took a small breath in an attempt to get a little confidence boost. The newscast sounded like it was ending or cutting to commercial and Kip's fingers were edging dangerously close to the inside of my thigh. I pushed my nervousness aside and sat up. Kip's hand fell from my leg and his eyes were already on me, but I didn't look at them because I knew I'd get nervous and back down from what I wanted to do _so badly._

Still avoiding his eyes, I managed to nimbly place myself in Kip's lap, straddling him with my hands on his shoulders. I watched his hands go from his sides to rest on the tops of my thighs and I felt the goosebumps rise as my face flushed. I found the courage to glance at him and I saw his darkened eyes, still full of admiration and kindness.

 **"Marci..."** Kip's voice was a bit low and I heard half of his sigh.

 _He'll be fine my ass._

Without a word, I leaned in to capture his soft lips and tingled at his immediate response. My hands slowly slid down his bare chest and over the waistband of his jeans, then settled on either of his front pockets. I could definitely feel _him_ , but there was something else under my fingers too and it felt smaller. Curious, I dripped my finger in his pocket and felt something smooth, but the indent of a circle what what caught my attention. I broke our kiss and tugged out the golden wrapped _condom,_ looking at Kip with a raised eyebrow.

 **"I thought you didn't have any."**

 **"...I didn't know it was in there?"** He tried and I laughed because it sounded like he was offering me that as one of many excuses, but my smile slowly started to fade as I thought about why he would lie.

 **"...you don't wanna do this..."**

 **"No, no, I do! I'd love to! Jesus, I'm _rock hard_ right now." **He blurted out, his cheeks slightly flushing. **"I-I mean, it'd be, you know, amazing if we did 'cause you're beautiful and I really..."** He hesitated and I was waiting for him to find the words he was looking for, but he just sighed. **"I just...I didn't want you to see me before I had the surgery."**

 **"What surgery?"**

 **"...I'm gonna get a new nut."** He shyly smiled at me. **"I'm going in tomorrow. Jax managed to come up with the money I owed the club for losing the fight and Clay gave me a couple days off to rest, but I'll be ready to go by the end of the day. I thought I could, I dunno, keep you...preoccupied? I just wanted to be...balanced for you..."**

 **"Kip, I don't care if your unbalanced."** I giggled. **"You could have 3 nuts and I'd still wanna do this with you."**

 **"...are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything 'cause of what I said earlier. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready and, seriously Marci, I can wait."**

 **"I'm sure."** I smiled at him and he gave me one back, leaning up for a kiss.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

Marceline started to feel that hot tingling she did earlier when she was in bed with Kip, that amorous warmth that went straight to her core. It made goosebumps rise all over her body and her cheeks were inflamed, but she didn't feel as embarrassed as she did before. She knew that doing this with Kip was the right choice and she could feel just how much he wanted to continue.

She felt Kip's hands glide under her legs and she gasped when he easily lifted them. Kip's focus went to her exposed neck and his open mouth kisses were all over her soft skin, nibbling at her collarbone. Marci was biting her lip to keep herself quiet. She didn't want to sound like a whore or worse, one of the Crow Eaters, but the combination of Kip's angelic lips and the friction of his hardened member through his jeans rubbing against her with every step he took to her bedroom was the most sublime torture she's ever felt. It felt like another eternity, but Kip made it to her room and he gently set her on the bed, crawling over her. As his mouth came back to hers, Marci took the initiative to rid herself of her shorts because she wanted to feel more of him as he settled between her legs. She didn't want to prolong anything, she'd done enough of that. She wanted him _now_.

Kip's hands were already under shirt and he groaned into her mouth when he felt that she had no bra on. _How did I miss that?_ He thought, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd wanted to be intimate with her for a while now and it was finally happening. He didn't want her to feel like she was coerced into doing this with him, which is why he initially declined her advances. She didn't owe him anything and she had nothing to prove. He truly admired the fact that she held on to her virginity for so long too, didn't think it was a prudish trait.

Kip swore he blew his load when he heard her properly moan for the first time. He'd taken his mouth away from hers and was kneading her left breast, that filled his hand perfectly, while tweaking the hardened bud of her left one, nipping at her neck.

Marceline was a writhing mess under him. She couldn't stop squirming because she was trying to get some attention where she needed it most and the friction she was getting by dry-humping him was giving her some solace. Her attempt at being modest faltered because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. How could she when Kip was making her body sing with his touches? She felt his magical hands leave her breasts and wondered why in God's name he stopped, but she felt him tugging her shirt up. She sat up to let him take it off and blushed when she noticed his ocean eyes taking her in. She'd never been naked in front of anyone before, save for Jasmine when they'd changed clothes a few times, but that was a _girl._ This was a _man_ who's seen all kinds of beautiful bodies.

Marci thought of all the slutty Crow Eaters.

They were just objects of relief to the Sons, just like the Doxies to the Spartans, but they had attractive features. They had noticeable busts or plump asses that they put on display from the little clothes they wore. She knew she shouldn't have, but she compared herself to them...to _Cherry._ She was nothing like the Nevada sweetbutt by a long shot...she was nothing like any of the women Kip's been with. She was a downgrade to what he was used to.

Kip was still gawking over how beautiful Marceline was under him. Her peach skin was now coated in a pale crimson and he could feel the alluring heat radiating off of her like a furnace. He tore his eyes from what he considered had to be a pair of the most perfect breasts he's ever seen to look into her moss-green eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. He expected that, for her to be nervous, but even with a blush clear on her slightly freckled cheeks, she was frowning a bit. He wasn't expecting that.

 **"You wanna stop? We can stop here."** He offered, taking his weight off her lower half. He noticed her grinding into him and took that, along with her sweet moans, as a sign that she was comfortable and enjoying the foreplay, but she seemed stiff now. **"You okay?"**

 **"...I'm fine..."** She replied in a soft mutter, her frown never leaving, and Kip wondered what he did wrong to make her tense and nervous.

Kip didn't believe her. He knew how to read her and he could tell when she was lying, not that she has been. He's been in a situation like this before when a new girl started showing up around the clubhouse. She'd been a beige blonde with bright turquoise eyes. She'd come in with her brunette friend, that he remembered was one of Tig's favorites, but would be alone 5 minutes after they arrived. After some talking and a few shots, they were stumbling down the hall of dorms with their tongues down each others throats. There were a few empty rooms for future or visiting members, but Clay told him to take his pick of one. He'd led the girl to his unofficial room, they'd gotten rid of their clothes, but he saw the look on her face. Even with her drunken eyes, he could tell that she didn't want to have sex with him. He wasn't going to try to persuade her to reconsider or to make her think that she at least owed him a blowjob because he wasn't like the other Sons. Whore or not, he had a soft spot for women and he wasn't comfortable making them do something they didn't want to. He'd seen one too many sweetbutts run out of the clubhouse crying because of what happened the night before or because of how they were coldly treated by the Son they found next to them. It just wasn't right.

When he saw her uncomfortably shift, her hands went to cover her bared chest, but it looked like she was forcing herself not to shield her body from his appreciative eyes. It clicked then.

 **"Hey...you're beautiful, Marci."** Kip cooed and he honestly meant it. He thought she was stunning.

She didn't have pounds of makeup hiding her naturally beautiful features, so he'd never be annoyed by sticky lipstick stains on his skin. Her hair wasn't damaged from being flat-ironed every night and it felt like a cloud when he'd run his fingers through her long locks. She didn't dress like a slut either. She'd pick clothes that showed off her body, but still covered enough to leave a man's mind to wonder what she was hiding.

Marci looked into Kips calming eyes when he spoke. She couldn't believe he was still willing to stop, but he was true to his word that he'd only go as far as she wanted him to. Her heart skipped a beat when he said he thought she was beautiful. He'd told her that before, but it was different now. She was unveiled and exposed to him. This was her embellished and he still thought she was beautiful. That compliment and the way he seemed to be able to read her mind made her unwind. She quietly sighed, relaxed and took her arms from her chest to wrap them around his neck.

 **"Can we keep going?"** She asked, secretly pleading that he wouldn't refuse. His light eyes scanned her darker ones, looking for the slightest bit of uncertainty or contradiction to her words, but he didn't find it and he slowly nodded at her request.

Eager, Marci's hands flew to his jeans and she was tugging his belt loose. Kip laughed at her enthusiasm and decided not to tease her anymore. She knew what she wanted and he wasn't going to deny her wishes. He'd do just about anything for her and all she'd have to do is ask. He felt her push his jeans down and he couldn't help but smirk when her eyes locked on the lump being covered by his plaid, blue and orange American Eagle boxers. She smiled at them, another addition to his youth.

Kip grabbed the condom from the side of her head and shimmied out of his jeans, making her laugh. He smiled at her, thankful that she'd eased up. She started blushing again when he started to tug his boxers off and then, he was naked before her. At first, Marceline was utterly tantalized by his groin. It was standing stiff at attention and was throbbing with his heartbeat and it was hard and ready for action. Then, she lowered her eyes and finally found out why the Prospect got his nickname. There was one nut dangling on the left side and she hasn't seen a million junks in her life, so she figured his was normal-looking, but on the right, there was literally only half of one. There was a scar on what was left of it, but it didn't look like anything disguising or repelling. If anything, they looked really uneven, which is probably why he felt like he was unbalanced.

Marci had to force herself from drooling over Kip's manhood and dragged her eyes up until they were on his eyes. He'd been gauging her reaction from the second he exposed himself to her and he was waiting to see the distaste in her eyes. He'd usually have to spin the tale of him being a war hero to butter up the sweetbutts, but this was Marceline and she wasn't an easy lay. He was relieved to see that she wasn't freaked out too. Honestly, he was getting a smug feeling from how her eyes were glinting in desire.

Kip trailed his hands down her sides and smirked when she'd lifted her hips. Still, he went slowly when he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her purple hipster panties and he kept his eyes on hers as he started to slide them down. Her blush got redder, but she kept his eyes and with a final tug, she was just as bare as he was. With the want in her eyes spurring him, Kip quickly tore open the foil packet and rolled on the condom.

 _This is it._ Marci thought.

Kip lowered himself and she loved the feeling of his weight on her. It was comforting, as if he was saying _'I'm right here'._ He used one forearm to keep himself up and the other was planted at the side of her head, but he grabbed her hand to kiss it before lacing their fingers together. Her legs were spread for him and he was perfectly angled with her untouched canal. He'd prodded and gently pushed, but kept note of her facial expressions, not wanting to do too much too quickly. Once the head was in, the rest of him glided into her almost effortlessly and he groaned into her neck at the balmy tightness engulfing him, feeling her vice-like grip on his hand.

Marci knew this was going to a little painful, but it _hurt like a bitch._ He'd stretched her out and it felt like she was still getting torn apart, but he wasn't moving anymore. She was trying to relax to let the discomfort pass and thankfully, it did. Kip picked his head up from her shoulder to gaze into her glossed eyes and mentally asked if she was alright, if he could keep going. She nodded, but gasped at his first soft thrust. There was a slight bolt of pain the first time he moved, but as he continued to tenderly plunge into her, she started to enjoy the feeling. In a matter of minutes, she was back to openly moaning and her body was reacting to him, her hips meeting every push of his hips. His mouth was devouring and marking every inch of bare skin his lips touch and she loved it.

Marceline wrapped her legs around Kip's waist and he took that as a sign that she was feeling the same momentous satisfaction he was. She looked so sexy under him and he'd never forget her twisted faces of lust. Experimentally, he started pumping into her faster and she arched into him with a breathless moan. Her purrs were music to his ears and it spurred him to please her until neither of them could take it anymore, but he was close and he hoped she was too. He wrapped his arms under her arching back to keep her as close as possible and he felt her nails raking his back in a way that drove him crazy. In return, he bit her neck, earning an amatory squeal from her, then licked the spot to soothe it.

They were both sweaty bodies rocking against each others and Marceline was swimming in a sea of pure lechery. Every time his hips crashed into hers, a chilling tingle would run up her spine to erupt in her ribcage and she couldn't stop moaning. She was hypnotized by the pleased sounds Kip was making and he set a new fire inside of her every time they kissed. There was a warmth in the pit of her stomach that just kept building in a delicious temptation and it was at its peak. She felt like she was going insane with every thrust, but she tightened her legs around him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

She felt like it was too much pleasure to experience at once, but then, she felt that growing heat inside of her explode and she let out the most dissolute, almost pornographic wail as white, hot pleasure drenched her from head to toe and she was seeing stars. Kip had gone stiff as his own orgasm hit him and he was watching her beautifully fall apart as her own ripped though her body. Nobody's ever seen her lust-drunken face except him and by God, he wanted to keep it that way.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

I was still panting under Kip and I could hear his heavy breaths too. I was loosely wrapped around him, but I untraveled my twitching legs from his waist. I was still coming down from the unbelievable high he gave me, but I felt him slide out of me. My legs were slicked with our combined fluids and the loss of him made me feel like everything inside me was going to spill out, so I clamped my legs together.

I felt _wonderful_ and there was nothing in this world or the next that was better than this feeling. That lovely buzzing was humming inside me again and there was a lingering presence of contentment in the air and I knew I was smiling. I felt drained, but not exhausted. I guess this was the aftereffect of a good banging. I noticed Kip was sitting on the edge of the bed and I took in all the red lines going down his back or across his shoulders. I went to touch one of them, but he got up and went into the bathroom. The feeling of dejection immediately came over me. Was he really going to up and leave like nothing happened? Kip wasn't like that...was he?

Suddenly self-conscious, I covered myself in the blanket. I did everything wrong, I knew I did. Kip probably hated every second of it or he was put off by the weird noises I was making. Christ, I probably sounded like a dying elephant. After another minute, he came back in and he shut the top half of my door before getting back in bed. I quietly sighed when he got under the covers with me and coiled his arms around my waist. His bicep was under my head acting as a pillow, but my cheek was resting on his chest. His heart was already calmed and I listed to it in an attempt to get mine under control.

 **"You okay?"** He asked, his voice gentle with a hint of fatigue, and I felt him tense. I wondered if he was worried that he hurt me or if I was displeased. I was _far_ from disappointed.

 **"That was amazing."** I admitted, coyly glancing up at him. Kip smiled at me and I smiled back, but I yawned.

 **"Get some rest. I'm right here."**

With a kiss to my head, Kip tightened his arms around me and I tucked my head under his chin, drifting into an easy sleep. He wasn't going to leave me. He'd be right next to me when I woke up, just like he promised.

* * *

I wanted to try something new, so I wrote the frickle-frackle in a different POV. Depending on what you guys think, I might write all smutty chapters like that  
Reviews are appreciated and many thanks for all the Favs/Follows!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:  
 _"You are born into your family and your family is born into you. No returns. No exchanges."  
_ ―Elizabeth Berg, The Art of Mending**

* * *

The low buzzing pierced the silence of my room and I quietly groaned, not wanting to move from the perfect spot I was in. Kip still had his arms around me, but I was more on him. Hell, I was practically laying on top of him, but he didn't seem to mind. That disturbing buzz didn't stop and I opened an eye when I felt Kip moving under me, his arm reaching over to the nightstand, the afternoon sun seeping in through the dark curtains.

 **"Ignore it."** I groused, my voice still drenched in sleepiness. I stretched my arm over his and laced our fingers together. I felt Kip chuckle and I smiled into his bare chest, starting to kiss around it.

 **"Clay'll have my kutte if I do."** He retorted and his voice was low, just as lethargic as mine was. I picked my head up to pout at him because I knew he was right and he smirked at me. I rolled to his side and he curled his arm around my waist, but grabbed his Burner from my nightstand. He flicked it open and before he could even say 'Hello', I could distinctly hear Tig telling him to get his ass to work before he's jobless. **"Guess we should get going."** He sighed, but pulled me closer to him and rolled over me, making me laugh as he kissed my cheeks or neck. **"I really don't wanna get outta this bed...just wanna stay with you."**

 **"You could come back tonight."** I offered and after he nuzzled into my neck, he sat up to look down at me.

I remembered that we were just in this position not to long ago and what we did and how fantastic it was and how spectacular he made me feel. I felt my cheeks flush a bit and the goosebumps were rising as that familiar feeling started creeping up on me. I'd love to do it again, but I didn't want Kip to think I was a sex fiend and he had to get to work.

 **"Will you come with me tomorrow?"** He asked and my brows furrowed. **"To the hospital for my surgery."**

 **"You want me to be there when you get a new nut?"** I giggled and he nodded, both of us laughing. **"Sure, I'll go with you."**

Kip pecked my cheeks until I laughed again, then he got out of bed and I followed suit.

I went to my dresser, deciding on a black, floral printed mullet skirt with a sleeveless denim shirt and gladiator sandals to wear, and gave Kip one of the Reaper Crew shirts to change into. Surprisingly, I wasn't as insecure as I thought I'd be being naked around him. I was appreciating the view of his bare body and he had one cute butt, but I went into the bathroom to stop my naughty thoughts. I quickly showered and left the water running for Kip. He was back on the phone before he went into the bathroom and after grabbing my shoulder bag with my art supplies and gun inside, I went to check on Diesel. He was still outside, relaxing in the grass.

I whistled and the pit's ears perked, his head turning to me. Diesel got up, but it looked like he sniffed at something before he started trotting over to me with a wagging tail. He just sat before the doors and looked up at me with his sweet eyes. He grumbled and I rose an eyebrow, kneeling down. His paw scratched at the air and I set my hand out, thinking he'd drop his paw in it like he did before, but something damp and fuzzy plopped into my hand. I stifled a shiver when I looked down at the dead squirrel in my palm, but smiled at Diesel.

I've been through this with Melinoë. After a few weeks of living with me, she'd manage to get into the backyard and she'd hunt hummingbirds to leave their corpses near my bed. It freaked me out because I thought she was trying to sacrifice them in some ritual that would allow her to swap bodies with me, but I figured out why she did it. That was her way of saying 'You are my human and I love you. Take this dead animal as a sign of my undying devotion.'

 **"Thanks, Diesel. I love you too."** I pat him on the head and he came inside, going to his water bowl. I crept outside and tossed the squirrel over the fence.

When I finished washing my hands, Kip emerged from the bathroom and after reluctantly keeping his hands off me, we headed outside to mount his bike. The ride to the clubhouse seemed entirely too short and I hated that we were going have to be distanced from each other, but I sucked it up. At the end of the day, I still had him and I was going to see him again tonight. Before we parted, Kip gave me a peck on the cheek and went towards the garage to change into his mechanic shirt while I went inside the clubhouse in search of Juice.

When I walked in, the Sons, were mainly surrounding one pool table and Clay had a cigar box in his hand. They were all talking or drinking beers, but it seemed like they were waiting for something.

 **"Where you been?"** I turned when I heard Happy's gravely voice and cocked an eyebrow as he came to my side. **"Feels like you ain't been around here in days."**

 **"Aw, did you miss me?"** I smiled and he huffed at me.

The Nomad started to join the other Sons, but sent a light punch to my arm and when I slapped his arm back, he slowly turned his head around. I knew what was going to happen and I let out a startled, yet joyful, yelp when Happy started chasing me. For an older man, he was pretty light on his feet. The other Sons were laughing at us, but I ran behind Dad and used him as a human shield. Happy's dark eyes were locked on me from over his shoulder, but I saw the corner of his lip upturned in the gesture of a smirk. I think I've started to melt his cold heart.

Clay said he wanted to start Church and after he put his phones in that cigar box, he passed it around to the rest of the leather-clad men and they all did the same. The guys headed into the Chapel. Tig was the last Son remaining and he already put his phones in the box, but he didn't go inside the leather doors.

 **"Wanna help me with something?"** He asked. I felt like I didn't have much of a choice, so I nodded and he smirked. Tig led me outside and to a truck parked across the lot, a 1985 Dodge Ram, but looked to Tig for further instruction. He dug in his pocket and took out a small, metal square, pulling an antenna up. **"This is a KJB detector. It'll tell you if there's audio or video devices in a certain spot by detecting their frequencies."**

 **"So, it'll tell you if something's been bugged?"** I asked, getting the gist of the purpose of the tiny device. Tig nodded and gave me the gadget.

 **"Go around the truck and see if you can pickup anything."**

I stepped towards the truck and hovered the KJB detector a few meters before the metal, going along it. I went around the entire car and trailed the rim of the underside. The device didn't beep or buzz. When I got back to Tig's side, he had the car's door opened and asked me to do the same thing to the inside. I sat in the driver's seat and moved the device around the interior of the car, going under the glove department and seats like Tig asked. When I was scanning the roof, I heard the small tool start to beep when I got to the car's sun visor.

 **"I think I found something."** I informed Tig and he pulled me out of the car to investigate. He must've found whatever made the detector go off, but it was too small for me to see it.

Tig got out of the truck, locked the door and pocketed the small detector. He told me I did a good job and we went back inside the clubhouse. He went behind the bar and pulled 2 rectangular books from the bottom shelves, sitting them in the bar top. He told me they were the mug books Juice set aside for me and headed for the Chapel doors, but he stopped before he passed the pool table. The box holding all the Sons' phones was sitting on the green felt and Tig hovered the detector over it, making it beep again. He rummaged through the box and snapped one of the Burners in half, dropping it in a mug of beer one of the men left behind before joining the other members.

I wondered what that whole thing was about, but I decided that I'd have one less headache to deal with if I didn't ponder. I grabbed the brown books from the bar, found a marker and went to sit on one of the leather sofas. I opened the first book and diligently started to scan the rows of mugshots. Halfway through the book, I spotted Beast Boy and his brother on one page. Apparently, they were Jeremiah Marshall and Maddox Japheth Owens.

On the second to last page, I circled Grimm's mugshot. The picture must've been taken years ago because there wasn't a single gray hair on him and his real name wasn't stamped under his picture. I wondered how he managed to keep his name unknown to the police. Juice already had a picture of Gage, so that was 4 Spartans down and 3 to go. I set the first book down and grabbed the next one, starting the process over again. After 4 pages, I discovered Garrett Azrael Roth, more commonly known as Dutchman, and Roman Joel Knox was Scrap. A few leafs later, I found Lucky and his name was Tony Carter, no middle name.

Hidden in the 4th row on the last page was Asher Nathaniel Levy.

The first day I met Gage and was patching me up in his room at the MC, he told me his first name, but he said he didn't like it. He said he preferred the nickname his mother called him as a child, Gage. She said it meant something valued and a guaranteed symbol of good faith. He considered himself that, a man of good faith. He explained that some people might think the things he does aren't moral or in anyway righteous, but his decisions were always the best and it was like a ray of light breaking through a cloudy sky. He always picked what he knew would benefit himself or his MC in the long run.

Now that I was thinking about how he contemplated things, I wondered what he was doing about me running off. As much as I hoped, I knew he didn't just forget about me. What if Scrap figured out who Dad was, got his address and they knew where he was? What if they were hiding around town and _waiting_ like a pack of wolves on a hunt? I knew Grimm wouldn't allow his President to go to some unknown place and be vulnerable, so Gage wouldn't be in Charming. The simple thought of Grimm coming here and staking the house or the Sons was unnerving. But if any of the Spartans were in Charming, I'd have spotted their motorcycles or recognized their faces from miles away.

My eyes went wide when the only reasonable outcome revealed itself, my heartbeat increasing.

A Drifter.

Drifters were just faces blending in with crowds, making it impossible to stand out against any common man. One of those mercenaries could be anywhere and everywhere and I wouldn't know. But Drifters were discreetly known for being notorious killers or torture masters, not kidnappers. Even with Gage being the President or how much the pay was, I think a Drifter would laugh in his face if he was asked to find some ginger girl and bring her to Scotts Valley _alive and unharmed._ They _liked_ getting paid to hurt people because they were deranged sadists. _  
_

 **"Hey, kiddo."** I just barely managed to stop myself from flinching when I heard Piney's resonant voice. I looked up from the mug book and he was coming over here, a little smile on his lips. He sat in the armchair across from me and adjusted his oxygen bag to sit in his lap, but pointed to the book in my hand. **"You drawin' tattoos for Happy?"**

 **"Picking out the faces of the Spartans."** I smiled when Piney made a noise of disapprobation. He really didn't like the idea of a young guy running a motorcycle club. I guess he didn't think Gage was mature enough for the role. I was really going to get on Happy's ass now because I knew he missed me.

 **"Mind if I take a look at those tattoos of yours?"**

 **"Aren't you a little old to be getting a tattoo?"** I joked and Piney looked up at me, eyebrow cocked.

 **"Aren't you a little too young to have an opinion?"** He quipped back, quietly coughing.

With a giggle and nod, I grabbed my bag and let Piney flip through the pages of drawings. In the free time I've had, I've been drawing romantic pictures of couples or hand holding because of Kip. After Piney was done looking at my drawings and went to the bar in search of a drink, I wandered over to the wall of mugshots. I smiled at all of the pictures and noticed how young all the Sons were in their mugshots. When I found Happy, I swore the man was a vampire because he looked the same then as he did now. He probably bathed in the blood of his victims. I spotted Dad's and I started reminiscing about childhood memories because that's exactly what he looked like before he left.

As I looked into his photographed eyes, I had to stop myself from frowning. We really needed to talk about Rose and my apparent abandonment issues. He should know about that devilish woman and I had some questions for him that I couldn't answer on my own. I didn't want to bother him though. I was trying not to change his life from how it was before I came and that meant staying out of his way. The Sons have been treating me like family and I'm sure they were happy to have me around, but they had their own shit to deal with too. I didn't want to disrupt their balance.

 **"Lookin' for JT?"** Piney asked and I blinked, coming out of my thoughts. He had a bottle of a brown liquor in one hand and a shot glass in the other. He looked over the pictures and chuckled. He pointed to a picture next to a short-haired Bobby and I giggled at the grumpy face of the man.

 **"That's John?"**

 **"That's _me_."** I let a laugh out and Piney was smirking at me. I looked over all the unknown Sons and pointed to the long-haired man under Bobby's picture.

 **"Is that him?"**

 **"Nope, that's Big Otto. He's up in Stockton."** After humming in thought, I pointed to a butterscotch-blond with a blue bandanna under Juice's mughsot. **"That's Rusty, think he's with SAMDINO now. You're gettin' warmer though."** After picking another blond man and wrongly guessing that he was John, Piney had mercy on me and pointed the founding father out. John's picture was under Clay's and the man had chocolate-eyes with dark-coffee hair that was the same length's as Jax's. So this was Jax's Dad and Gemma's first husband. **"Before you ask, Jax got his eyes from Gemma's Dad. Where he got that blond hair from is a mystery."** Piney joked and I smiled at him.

 **"Why doesn't anyone talk about him?"** I asked and Piney lost his smile, a questioning look on his worn face. **"Nobody tells stories about John or anything. Gemma doesn't even talk about him. Only thing I've heard is that he crashed into a semi."**

 **"John was a very complicated man."** Piney sighed, his eyes on the picture of the man we were talking about. **"We had a plan for this club, wanted to keep it virtuous. The idea was set, we built upon it, but corruption, lies and greed made it into the exact opposite of what we were aimin' for...I know I'm just a senile old man, but remember this Marceline,"** Piney turned to me with a stony-faced expression. **"Blood can _never_ be washed off. No matter how good a man is, once he spills blood, it's there forever. It changes people, somethin' in them dies too. Some can handle it, they get it done and move on and let it harden them like Happy and Tig, but men who think with their hearts, men like Jax...it lives with them forever, haunts them even. John, unfortunately, was in-between. He got tougher, but he never forgot and it started wearing him down."**

Piney's brows were set in a firm line and he still had an impassive face, but I saw pain in his dark eyes. He set his gaze back on John and sighed. The older man put his hand on John's picture and gave it a light pat before he shuffled away to the hall of dorms. I stared at John's picture for a minute, taking him in. Piney made him sound so...torn. He wanted to do right by the club, but he didn't want to kill. Eventually, he had to and that was one of the changes he didn't want. He wanted to be a good man with a code, but somewhere along the way, his morals were tampered with. It was all because of what he created, all because he was a Son. _The_ Son.

The sound of more boots on the hardwood floor made me look to the side and the Sons were piling out of the Chapel. From my view, I saw Tig whisper something to Clay before they came out and all the men began collecting their phones. I went to the sofa I was sitting on and grabbed the mug books, giving them to Juice. I told him I found all the members and he went straight to his dorm to research them. Bobby and Clay were on one side of the pool table and the Secretary was starting a game. Jax looked like he was about to join them, but he got a call and retreated to the kitchen. Dad went to get the drink of his desire from the bar, a glass, then sat down at the sofa while Happy and Quinn headed into the garage and Opie headed out the front door.

 **"These your drawings, dovey?"** Dad asked and I saw him looking at the pages from my book. I went to sit next to him, nodding. He looked impressed by my work and I smiled at it. **"This is somethin' I'd get inked."** I glanced at the sketch and it was of an edgy zombie woman in lingerie. **"You've got skills, Marci. We gotta take ya' down to Freddie's, get ya' a job. Ever think of becomin' an tattoo artist?"**

 **"That'd be pretty cool, having people wear my art."** I smiled and I saw Dad's eyes twinkle like they did when he was thinking about the past. **"You think Freddie would take me on as his apprentice?"**

 **"He'd be a fool not to. If he wouldn't, I'm sure Hap would. I'll give him a call later."** I nodded and Dad went back to looking at my drawings. He pointed out another one and said Tig would like it. The sketch was of a skull with rope and a scroll around it. _'_ Dead Men Tell No Tales _'_ was on the curved paper and I remembered being inspired to draw it after watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Once Dad was finished with the first book, I took another one out of my bag and let him see all my work. When he saw something he thought was fitting, he'd call one of the Sons over and tell them they should get the sketch inked. From their responses, they all were willing to get another tattoo. Dad just complimented the sketch I drew of Jasmine a few days after we went to Fun Town and I'd have to see what she was up to because I was curious about where she and Juice stood...or laid. I had to tell her about Kip and I too, what happened today.

With him in mind, I thought about telling Dad about me hooking up with the Prospect. He was in a good mood right now and things seemed to be getting serious between Kip and I. Just a few hours ago, I gave him my virginity and he wanted me to come with his to his surgery tomorrow. Both were pretty big deals. The trust between us made me forget all about being nervous or scared that Dad wouldn't approve because even if he didn't, I doubted Kip would breakup with me. He wasn't that kind of man and I wasn't going to let Dad's opinion make me avoid the one man I trusted and felt safe with just about or even more than Zane. Christ, I was attached already.

 **"Da, can we talk?"** I asked. His eyes were still focused on my drawings, but he glanced at me.

 **"Are you pregnant?"**

 **"No, Dad. Jeeze."** I shook my head at him, but he set the book down and gave me his full attention, motioning for me to ask whatever was on my mind. Now that I had the chance, I didn't know how to start this conversation. I knew Dad didn't like when people beat around the bush and I was like that too, but talking about boys to your father wasn't an easy thing to do. **"Do you...would you want me to be an Old Lady? I mean, if I wanted to be with a Son...that may or may not be in this charter...would you be okay with that?"**

 **"I just want ya' to be happy, dovey. If you wanna get involved with a Son, that's your decision."** He easily replied. I felt like he knew I was going to ask him this because he seemed prepared, then again, he always planned everything that involved himself before people even thought they'd need him. **"I'd be alright with it 'cause I know what you'd be gettin' into if you settled down with a Son and you'd be taken care of, but no 'cause this life isn't easy, Marci. there's nothin' normal 'bout how we live. Sometimes, things get rough and ya' can't run away from it. There's a lot to learn, you'll be takin' on additional weight just for him and you'll be givin' yourself to the club too. It'll almost be like you're a member along with him. But it's not my choice, Marceline."** He added the last part with a noticeably more tender voice and his hand set over mine, warming it. **"If this does come about, just promise to keep the touchin' to a _bare minimum_ around me." ** He smirked. **"Last thing I wanna see is Juice's-"**

 **"Whoa, hold it right there, Pops!"** I interrupted and Dad's barking laughter followed. Why in God's name he thought I wanted _Juice_ was something I didn't want to know. **"Juice has been marked by Jasmine as her territory, no trespassing."**

 **"Pardon my inaccurate interpretation."** He chuckled and I cracked a smirk. Dad looked like he took a second to think, then he started grinning at me as if he knew what was going on. **"You've taken a likin' to my pupil? Lad's only got the one nut, dovey."** He chuckled. He didn't even joke about me and Jax, which was a good thing. At least he knew his VP wasn't serious about me. If only he could get Kip to realize that.

 **"What if I did?"** I asked, feeling my cheeks starting to warm in embarrassment. Dad let out another laugh and I was glad he seemed to be taking this lightly because I was internally freaking out.

 **"That'd be cute, the two of you together. Just the other day, Gem was just tellin' me what your kid would look like."** He snickered. Maybe that's why he was being so calm about this, Gemma hinted about what she already knew was going on. I'd have to thank her. **"Kid's gotta good heart, He's not _completely_ insane and he's dedicated to whatever he's dead set on. I'd actually approve of him. Will he be escortin' ya' to Abel's homecomin' tonight?"**

 **"Abel's coming home?"** I asked, excited, momentarily forgetting that I was trying to tell Dad that I was dating Kip and not asking him hypothetical questions. At least he'd wasn't against Kip being with me. That was some sweat off my back.

 **"Aye, Jackie Boy just told us in Church. Gem's at his house gettin' the decorations up. You gonna-"** Dad was cut off by his phone chiming and he flipped it open, reading the number. I knew I shouldn't be around to hear phone calls, so I looked to the pool table. Bobby and Clay finally disband and after grabbing my gun, I caught up with the President as he walked off.

I asked Clay if he had a minute to teach me whatever he wanted to pass down about guns and he seemed delighted to. He led me to his dorm and his space was just as tidy as Juice's was, but there was a lot more blue. Clay came out with a Heckler & Koch USP and led me out of the clubhouse to the back where mountains of tires or heaps or scrap metal were piled along the gate. I saw some fresh shooting targets tapped on the metal piles and figured the Sons come back here to regular practice.

 **"Yours loaded?"** He asked, loading his own gun.

 **"Full clip and one in the chamber."**

 **"Good. Alright, show me what you know."**

As instructed, I brandished my pistol, flicked the safety off with my thumb and steadily aimed on one of the targets. I got my breathing to a nice pace, inhaled until my lugs were full of oxygen and fired, seeing the bullet's casing pop out of the gun as I was exhaling. I used to flinch every time I felt the recoil and that would totally disrupt my aim, but with practice with Zane, I learned to keep my hand steady. I almost got a direct heart shot too.

 **"Nice. Got your breathing right, steady aim, tight grip."** Clay praised with a smile. **"Try it again, go for a headshot this time."**

I lined up my shot, got my breathing controlled again and took a deep breath. As soon as I put the slightest amount of pressure of the trigger, Clay suddenly bellowed and I yelped at the noise, the shot getting fired into the gate. I flipped the safety back on before turning to Clay, looking at him like he was insane. His focus was still forward, his arms lightly crossed over his chest.

 **"You missed."** He noted and my jaw dropped, making him laugh. **"In a real situation, your target would be moving. I'm not gonna play shot-test dummy, so I had to throw you off somehow. In an unpredictable environment, you gotta stay focused. You distract me this time."** Clay unfolded his arms and aimed at the target next to mine. I couldn't tell if he was taking the same steps I was before firing, but after a few seconds of dramatic silence, I screamed and he fired a trio of bullets. Looking at the target, he got one in the heart and a pair in the throat. I didn't throw him off a bit. **"I was in deployed 'Nam, so I always imagine hearing bombs and semi-automatics, but you'll get better with practice."**

 **"We should just get some pots and fill them with firecrackers."** I joked.

 **"That's actually a good idea."** Clay said and he looked like he was seriously considering what I said, much to my disbelief. He turned back to the targets and aimed on mine. **"Best advice I can give you: Don't stop shooting 'till your target's on the ground. Aim for the head, chest, knees or whatever you can see."**

I felt like he was going to fire again, so I watched the target for new holes. I heard Clay's almost inaudible groan and turned to him. He just dropped the gun and was holding the wrist of his left hand. I could see it shaking a bit, but he was clenching and clenching his fist. Maybe he pulled a muscle or something.

 **"You alright?"** I softly asked. Clay looked over his shoulder at me and nodded, but he didn't look anywhere as lighthearted or upbeat as he did before.

 **"Could you do us a favor, Marci?"** He asked. **"We're running low on munchies in the kitchen. Gem's been busy lately and hasn't been able to stock up. Ask Bobby to throw you some cash, take the Prospect, the van and hit the shop?"**

 **"Sure. Thanks for the lesson."** Clay smirked at me and I left him to head back inside, glancing back at him.

Even as I walked away, I felt the same need to double-check on Clay like I did when Happy was dragged in that night. He was like Happy too, not wanting me to worry about him. I couldn't help it. I doubted Gemma was around, so I couldn't ask her to keep an eye on her husband. I hoped she knew about what was wrong with his hands, whatever the problem was.

I found Bobby behind the bar with Jax sitting in a stool. As I got closer, I could see all the pictures they were looking at and there were a few small boxes on the bar top. I didn't recognize most of the people in the shots, but I did see a young, Tig with Clay and they looked like they were in the office. Jax handed me a picture and I saw John Teller. He looked like he was sitting in the Chapel and there was a black-haired woman behind him that looked to be my age or a year younger. She had her arm around his shoulder and due to the low-cut top she was wearing, I got to see the Crow inked on her breast...and the scar between them.

 **"Is that Gemma?"** I asked, awestruck, and Jax nodded. He took the photo from me and passed it to Bobby. **"I need some cash, Bobby. Clay wants me to stock up the kitchen."**

 **"There is a God."** He sighed and bent down to look for something on the bar's lower shelves. When he straightened, he set a navy box on the counter and it looked like a lunchbox. He dug into the neckline of his shirt and there was a key on a string that he unlocked the box with.

Bobby gave me a few bills, told me the top priority was a box of Banana and Chocolate Creme Twinkies and gave me the list of goodies the Sons would want. He said the actual shopping list for the clubhouse was tucked in the sun visor of the van and gave me the keys to the van. I went searching for Kip and as soon as I opened the clubhouse doors, I almost ran through someone. The guy almost had 2 feet on me and he had curly light-brown hair to match his growing beard, his turquoise eyes looking down at me.

 **"Sorry, ma'am."** He apologized and took a step back. I smiled when I saw the guy's big belly. He seemed like a nice, harmless guy, so why he was around the clubhouse was a mystery. Maybe he was a hang-around. **"Have you seen Jax around?"**

 **"Yeah, he's at the bar."** I turned to the side to let the man come in, but Jax came from behind me and smiled at him, instructing him to go talk to Bobby. **"Who's that?"**

 **"Filthy Phil."** Jax replied and I rolled my eyes at the nicknames these men could come up with. **"That's one of Half-Sack's replacements."**

 **"Replacements? He's not getting patched-in?"** I asked, already worried. Kip seemed like a good candidate for a member and from what Juice and Gemma said, he was a shoe-in.

 **"We just voted on it in Church. The decision's made, can't change it now."** Jax pat me on the shoulder and went to talk to Phil while I was rooted in place for a second.

Kip was going to be crushed. He worked so hard for a shot at getting in, but it was to no avail. I wondered if I should break the news to him, but it wasn't my place to. That was club business, not mine.

With a sigh, I went outside to the garage in search of Kip and found him sitting at one of the picnic tables with a dark-haired boy. Getting closer, I saw the toolbox and various combination wrenches, grips, wire clamps or little bits and bolts. He looked like he was naming all of the tools and what they did and he had the boy's full attention. The man I saw him sparring with, Lowell, came from one of the stations and he was wearing normal clothes, but his white shirt had an oil stain on it. He came over to the table and thanked Kip for keeping Moby, his son, preoccupied before heading off the lot.

 **"Clay put us on shopping duty."** I said while Kip was putting the tools away.

He nodded, jogged into the garage and came back with his kutte on. I smiled when he threw his arm around my shoulders, leading me to the carport across the lot where a black 1997 Ford Econoline with tinted windows was waiting. When I climbed inside, I saw that the back of the van didn't have any seats, but there were benches mounted on either sides and a few random tools were back there on the floor.

 **"I talked to my Dad today."** I broke the peaceful silence of the 20-minute drive, the only sound in the van being the low murmurs of whatever song was playing on the radio and the occasional _thump._ Kip was holding my hand again and our intertwined mitts were resting on his leg.

 **"About us?"** He questioned and I nodded when he glanced at me. I felt him grip my hand a bit tighter. **"...how'd that go?"**

 **"He's not...he said he's...well, good news, bad news situation."**

 **"Good news?"**

 **"He said he approves of you and he'd be okay with us dating so long as we don't do too much touching in front of him."**

 **"Okay, that sounds reasonable. And the bad news?"**

 **"...he doesn't really know we're together..."** I mumbled and just to my luck, we stopped at a red light. Kip tugged my hand and I looked at him, his observant blue eyes pinned on mine, making me sigh. **"I didn't tell him we're together, just kinda hypothetically implied it. I think he thinks I've just got a crush on you.** **He asked if you were gonna be my date to Abel's homecoming."**

 **"I'd love to take you."** He smiled and that made me blush, my heart fluttering at the sight.

After a few more minutes of driving, Kip pulled into the parking lot of a store called Fresh and Easy. I noticed there weren't any chain stores in Charming, so this must be the town's Whole Foods. We got out of the van and while I was getting a shopping cart, I noticed a man dismounting his motorcycle. I couldn't see most of his facial features because his head was slightly turned away from me and he was wearing sunglasses, but he had dark-chocolate hair that fell to the tops of his shoulders. I was more interested in his motorcycle though, a 1999 Harley-Davidson FLSTF Fatboy, just like the one from _Terminator 2._ The man looked like he had a kutte on, but Kip was already leading me inside before I could get a good look at it.

As soon as we got inside the market, Kip led me straight to the isle with all the beer and alcohol. He put a few packs of what the Sons liked to drink in the cart, then said we could get everything else. We were going down the aisles and he was picking up the right things like it was clockwork. The Sons probably made him do this so much, it was natural to him. We spent an hour shopping and Bobby gave me the exact amount of money to pay for everything.

Kip was pushing the cart to the van and we were loading the bags into the back when he said he forgot Bobby's Twinkies. While he ran back inside, I was putting the rest of the bags away, but one of them ripped and a few cans clattered on the ground. Why do cashiers never double-bag when checking out?

 **"Please, let me get that for you."** A man's voice insisted from behind the van's back door and I peered over it, seeing some guy on his knees.

He was reaching for the cans under the van and when he stood, he had all of them in his arm. Speaking of, he had ink scattered on his skin and from the unbuttoned neckline of his white and wrinkle-free button-down shirt, I saw another tattoo on his neck. It looked like a peace sign or a tree maybe. I finally looked at the man's face and he had a fading brown buzzcut with eyes so dark, I didn't know if they were brown or black. He had eyes like Happy. He looked like he could be a teacher, but his features were too hardened and his eyes reminded me of Happy's. With a kind smile, the man set the cans in another bag and shut the van's doors.

 **"Thank you."** I said with the utmost politeness, giving the man a thankful smile.

 **"You're welcome. Have a blessed day, ma'am."**

As quickly as he appeared, the man was gone. The people of Charming really had that small town mindset, going up to complete strangers to extend a helping hand and such. Nobody was friendly enough in Scotts Valley to ask a stranger anything more than the time. I didn't think I looked old enough to be called 'ma'am' either, but it's happened twice today. I suddenly remembered what Jax said before we left about Kip.

The anxiety of not knowing when they were going to tell him to hit the road was unbearable. What was going to happen to him when he got the boot? Would he move out of Charming and go back to Manhattan Beach or would he stay and become a full-time mechanic? Being around patched members, despite how much the Sons loved one another, seemed like a bad idea. He'd see the new Prospects and know they had had a shot at what he didn't get. That'd just make him jealous and spiteful.

I shook my head to stop thinking such dejected thoughts and Kip was coming out of the store with another yellow bag in his hand, glancing at the Fatboy parked near the entrance. I took a look around the parking lot, but I didn't the the owner of the motorcycle around. The ride back to the clubhouse was entirely too quick and Phil was waiting next to the van when we parked, but there was another guy with him. Like Phil, he had light-brown hair, but he had a goatee and he was almost half a foot shorter than the chubby man. The thing that caught my attention were the kuttes they were wearing and the Prospect patches on them.

 **"You Half-Sack?"** The new guy asked when Kip and I got out of the car. He looked at both men skeptically, then nodded. **"I'm Miles, that's Phil."**

 **"Who's your sponsors?"** Kip asked, his voice flat and stale.

 **"Opie."**

 **"VP told us to bring in the groceries."** Phil said. **"Clay wants to see you inside, sounded pretty important."**

I was dreading this moment and when I glanced at Kip, he looked like he just realized what was happening. While the new Prospects went to handle the bags, I took his hand and we made our way over to the clubhouse. Strangely, the entire place was dead silent. There were no clinking glasses or laughs or flicking of lighters. There wasn't a Son in sight, but the Chapel doors opened. I saw all the Sons surrounding the Reaper table and they all looked unbelievably deadly. Happy was the one who opened the doors and his stony-faced glare was on Kip.

 **"Get in here."** He growled and I felt Kip go totally stiff. **"Now!"** Happy barked, making me flinch, and Kip dropped my hand to scurry inside the secret room.

Before he shut the doors, the Nomad smiled at me. It wasn't a closed-mouth smirk like I've seen before. He flashed his teeth and I swore I saw the Devil in human form.

The new Prospects started coming in with the bags and I cocked an eyebrow in disapproval at Phil when I saw him with his hand in a box of cereal. I told them where to put everything and when we finished, Miles said he had orders to take me to Jax's house. I was going to have to learn my lesson about wearing a skirt and getting on a motorcycle, but I managed to keep it from getting caught in the wheel. Miles dropped me off at Jax's house and I saw Gemma's car in the driveway. Walking up the path, I knocked and expected to be greeted by the matriarch of SAMCRO, but I wasn't. There was a dirty-blond with gingerbread-brown eyes standing before me.

 **"Gem, I think Marceline's here!"** The woman called over her shoulder and led me inside the half-decorated house. In the living room, Gemma was in the process of hanging a homemade white banner that had 'Welcome Home Abel' going across it in blue letters, but she stepped down from the ladder.

 **"Wendy, this is Marceline. Marci, this is Wendy, the junkie Mom. She's sober for the moment."** Gemma chirped as she introduced us and Wendy shook her head, but she didn't say anything about that junkie comment. Wendy excused herself to go into the kitchen and I turned to Gem, eyebrow raised.

 **"Jax has Tara _and_ Wendy living under the same roof?"**

 **"Oh, no. He's not _that_ charming and Tara's not _that_ stupid." ** Gem chuckled and asked me to help with the banner. I climbed up the ladder and she was giving me tacks to pin the cloth. **"Wendy needed a place to stay before she gets shipped off to rehab or a halfway-house for the billionth time. She better go through with it 'cause that's the only way she'll see Abel. I refuse to let a junkie raise my grandson. Hey, where's Eddie?"**

 **"Eddie?"** I asked, confused, looking down at her.

 **"Kip. His first name's Edward, but he uses his middle name as his first. I dunno why, Edward's a very gentlemanly name."**

 **"Well, _Eddie's_ at the clubhouse." **I smiled, but it began to fade as I remembered what happened before I left. **"...the guys are breaking the news to him..."**

 **"What news?"** Gem asked and I sighed, climbing down. The banner was pinned up perfectly and I sat on the sofa across the room, Gemma sitting next to me.

 **"Opie drafted a pair of Prospects, Filthy Phil and Miles. Jax said they were Kip's replacements and they were all waiting for him when we came back from the market."**

 **"Did they take him in the Chapel, kinda screamed at him?"**

 **"Yeah, Happy sounded so angry too."**

 **"Oh, Marci. You gotta get used to us and how we get our sick kicks."** Gemma giggled, while I was thrown deeper into the darkness of incertitude. When she saw my expression she chuckled and pat my cheek. **"Don't worry about Eddie, he'll be fine."  
**

 **"But-"**

 **"C'mon, we've got food to make. Wendy can't cook for shit."** Gem got up and sauntered into the kitchen, leaving me on the couch in a sea of confusion.

Gemma and I got started on making food for the little party going on in a few hours. Wendy offered to help, but Gemma told her that burning Crank in a spoon isn't equivalent to knowing how to cook. She sent Wendy to the store to get us what we needed and beers for the fridge. I just got finished making a plate of Deviled Eggs that looked like newborn babies when I heard a knock at the door. Gemma was allowing Wendy to stir something in a bowl while she was making another plate of finger food, so I went to answer it. I smiled when I saw the carseat in Tara's hand and she smiled at me.

 **"How is he?"** I asked as she set the seat on the coffee table.

 **"He's gotten so big and strong. He's a Teller for sure."** She giggled and pulled the shade back.

The first thing I saw were those electric-blue eyes that had to be passed down from Jax and I was in love. Abel really did get bigger. When I saw him in the incubator at St. Thomas, he looked about the size of a newborn puppy, but he was normally sized now and he looked like a happy, health baby boy. He still had that blue Sons of Anarchy cap on his head too. When he, cooed and my heart melted on the spot. He was going to have all the girls drooling over him when he got older.

 **"Is that my grandson I hear?"** Gemma fluttered in from the kitchen and I've never seen her so happy before. She ran her finger over his soft cheek and I noticed Wendy watching from the entrance of the kitchen. She couldn't see Abel's face, but she looked like she wanted to come over and hold him. Tara, on the other hand, was almost glaring at the blonde. Gemma seemed to notice because she looked between the women before smirking almost evilly. **"Tara, you remember Wendy."**

 **"How could I forget? She had enough Speed in her system kill an elephant."** Tara replied, her threatening eyes never leaving Wendy's. **"** **You nearly killed him."** She hissed, making Gemma stand up with an eyebrow raised. She looked a bit proud too. **"He's an innocent baby, _your_ baby, and you almost killed him because you wanted to get high."**

 **"...but he's okay..."** Wendy mumbled, her cowgirl boots toeing at the carpeted floor as she hung her head. **"...he's got all his fingers and toes and he'll be taken care of...he's gotta Daddy that loves him..."**

 **"You're a disgrace."** Tara sneered and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Gemma was watching the little altercation with a sly smirk and told me to make sure Wendy stayed away from Abel while she went to talk to Tara.

Wendy decided to blow up some balloons and tape them around, then she started setting the food. I noticed that she tried to avoid Abel by all means and I wondered what Gemma could've said to her to make her stay away from her own child, not that she's been doing a great job at being a Mom. By the time Tara and Gemma came back, Jax was coming in and he had all the Sons behind him.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

The party was in full swing and Jax hasn't taken his eyes off his son since he walked in the door. He's had Abel in his arms since he walked through the door and he only handed him off to Tara when he went to the bathroom. There were a few close friends of the club attending the get-together and Dad introduced me to them all, but there was no way I was going to remember all their names. Once that was finished, I got to meet Opie's wife and kids. Donna, Ellie and Kenny. Ellie waved at me, but partially hid behind her mother's leg while Kenny was flying his action figures around.

 **"Do you like Superman?"** He asked and I kneeled down to his level.

 **"I _love_ Superman. He's awesome."** Kenny laughed at me and released Opie's hand to take mine and lead me to a spot on the carpet where we could play with his toys.

As I played superheroes with Kenny, I kept looking around to see where everyone was. I was looking for Kip, thinking he'd slip in without me noticing, but I haven't spotted him yet. Against what Gem said, I was more worried now than I was earlier. I didn't know what happened when a Prospect was rejected entry to the club and I was thinking about how sickly gleeful Happy looked earlier. He wouldn't kill Kip, Dad was his sponsor and he was responsible for him, so he wouldn't let Happy off him. Besides, there was no reason to have Kip murdered, he wasn't going to snitch. The Nomad's spent most of his time in the kitchen though. Tig was the only Son I haven't seen tonight and I hoped he didn't do anything to Kip either. Between he and Happy, I didn't know which was worse.

Donna came to get Kenny to fix him a plate for dinner and I took a seat in the armchair next to the couch. Jax was sitting with Abel in his arm and Tara on the armrest beside him, her arm around his shoulders. They've been close like that most of the night and it was nice to see them together. Wendy was a cushion away from them and she was longingly gazing at Abel, but I saw Tara glare at her from time to time as if warning the blond to stop staring.

Gemma came to me with a plate and we both managed to fit in the chair, giggling as we ate and swooned over little Abel. Out of nowhere, Tara turned Jax's head to face her and she kissed him, tongue and all, but she was looking at Wendy as she did. Someone was trying to get a message through. When she let Jax go, he stared at her for a minute, clearly shocked, but he was keeping his cool. I glanced at Gemma and she honestly looked surprised from her high eyebrows.

 **"Marci, wanna hold Abel?"** Jax asked and I gave Gem my empty plate to swap seats with him. He gently handed Abel over and took Tara's hand, pulling her to the back of the house. Wendy got up to go in the kitchen and Gemma followed after her.

Abel's beautiful blue eyes were sweetly batting up at me and I noticed a bit of blond hair sticking out of his cap. He was the splitting image of his Dad. Most of the Sons came to see the newest Teller, but Dad, Clay and Opie were the only ones was willing to hold him. The rest of the men feared Abel would start crying or they'd get puked on. Kenny found me again and he showed Abel how to play with his action figures; Abel just wanted to stick everything in his mouth. Tara and Jax finally came back to the party, but she looked a little heated and headed straight for the door, slightly slamming it behind her.

 **"C'mon, sweetie."** Donna called to her son and I looked down at the quiet boy. He was laying on my arm and he looked tired. **"Let's head home and get to bed."**

 **"But I'm not sleepy."** Kenny groggily protested, yawning. **"I wanna play with Marceline."**

 **"You can play with her again, maybe after school tomorrow."** She smiled at me.

Kenny hugged my arm and slid off the couch, going into his mother's arms. She picked him up and thanked me for keeping him company before heading for the door where Opie was with Ellie asleep on his shoulder. Everyone started saying their goodbyes and Gemma kissed Abel all over his chubby little cheeks before she left with Clay. I got up and found Jax in the kitchen with Dad, talking with beers in their hands.

 **"Marci, can I steal you for tonight?"** Jax asked and I cocked an eyebrow. **"Tara bailed on me and I'm _terrified_ to be alone with him." ** I looked to Dad and he nodded. He finished off his beer and gave me a hug, giving Abel a peck on his head before heading out. **"Mom already washed him, said I gotta feed him before bed."**

 **"Did you make a bottle?"**

 **"I thought he could just drink 2%, pop it in the microwave for a minute, but Tara bought...baby cans?"**

 **"Baby cans?"** Jax led me to the cabinets and opened one, revealing an entire shelf of Gerber Good Start Gentle formula with new bottles. **"That's formula, Jax."**

 **"Formula...for what?"**

 **"For Abel. Since Wendy's not breastfeeding, it's substitute for the milk he drinks."**

 **"But it's powder..."** He trailed off and I almost laughed at how clueless he was about his own child. He really needed help though.

 **"Welcome to Parenting 101. First lesson, don't _ever_ put regular milk into a baby bottle, warm it up and let him drink it."**

 **"Got it. Next lesson?"**

 **"I'm gonna show you how to make his milk."** I gave Jax his son and he sat at the kitchen table, intently watching me. I took a can of formula and a bottle from the cabinet and set it on the counter next to the sink. **"** **He should be good with 2 scoops."** I said over my shoulder and he nodded, telling Abel to watch me make his yummy dinner. **"Water, scoop, shake, done. Make a few for tomorrow."**

 **"What about the pot?"** Jax asked as I was shaking Abel's bottle. He gave me his son and I started to feed him, watching Jax's meticulous first attempt at making a bottle. **"In all the movies with babies, someone always puts the bottle in a pot of boiling water and they test it on their arm. What's that about?"**

 **"Christ above..."** I sighed, shaking my head. **"That's only when the bottle's been chilled and it's too cold. Always use warm water. And get some of that Aveeno baby lotion. There's something in it that helps babies sleep."**

 **"Aveeno...water, 2 scoops, shake..."** Jax muttered to himself and finished his first bottle. I checked it to make sure there weren't an lumps of formula and there weren't.

Jax was onto his second bottle and he seemed happy to be getting the hang of things. After a few minutes, Abel was finished with his dinner and I was patting his back to prompt a burp while Jax led me to the nursery. I sat in the rocking chair and started swaying with Abel, starting to hum _Sweet Afton._ Jax was watching us from the door and he wouldn't stop smiling, but I told him he was a creep for staring. Once Abel was asleep, I gently set him in his crib and cracked the door.

Jax said he'd crash on the sofa and I could take his bed. He led me to his bedroom and I sat on the comfy mattress, watching Jax rummage through his dresser for something the both of us could sleep in. With the moment, I decided to ask him what was going on with those new Prospects...and the old one.

 **"I met the other Prospect today."** I noted and Jax gave me one of his white shirts with men's pajama pants.

 **"Miles?"** He asked and I nodded. **"Ope said he and Phil seemed like good Prospects. I've seen them around the clubhouse and they've both been to jail before, so they might be Son material."**

 **"What about Kip?"** I asked and he looked at me, his blue eyes suddenly barren of emotions. I didn't like that at all. **"You said he was being replaced."**

 **"And he has been."**

 **"What happened to him? I didn't see him or Tig tonight. Did he..."** I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence, but I knew Jax would catch the gist of what I couldn't say. He unblinkingly stared at me for a minute, then cocked his head to the side a bit.

 **"Thanks for helping with Abel."** He dismissed me and my heart sunk into my stomach.

 **"Jax-"**

 **"Goodnight, Marci."**

With those strangely impassive and cold eyes, Jax left me in his room. When the door shut, it felt like the space was becoming increasingly smaller and the air was thinner as if there wasn't enough in the room. I didn't know if I should be sad or scared of what could've happened to Kip. I haven't seen him in hours and the Sons were acting like nothing was wrong, but there was.

I had to know if he was alright. I wasn't going to be able to sleep if I didn't know he was okay and _living._ With slightly trembling hands, I dialed Kip and mentally begged that he would pickup the phone, but the taunting rings kept filling my ear. A got a pang of hope when I heard the line click, but I didn't hear Kip's voice.

The automated message for a disconnected number relayed and my heart stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

Guys, I love you, so please don't be mad at me for prolonging this chapter. I had a chat with my Beta and had to rework the rest of the story because I'm taking some parts out and I couldn't have one thing because something else didn't happen.

Thanks for your patience and support :3

* * *

 **Chapter 16:  
 _"You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have."  
_ ―Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**

* * *

 _We're sorry, the number you've dialed has been disconnected and is no longer in service._

After hearing that automated message for what had to be the millionth time, the line clicked and the call ended, just like it's been doing the past few hours. I was sitting up in Jax's bed, eyes unblinkingly unfocused at the white wall behind his dresser. I could feel the dried tears on my cheeks and more started trickling down to slake the arid ones at the sound of that robotic memorandum.

The sun was up and shining through the tan curtains. I showered and changed into the clothes Jax let me borrow last night, but haven't gone to sleep. I couldn't rest not knowing if Kip was okay or if the club ordered his execution. I just barely knew how these operations worked, but I didn't know everything. I wasn't a member.

Unlike the Spartans, all the Sons had the tight brotherhood bond between them. Back in Scotts Valley, I could see how divided the members were. Madman Max and Beast Boy were always on each others side because they were blood. Scrap and Gage were the same, though I could tell they weren't too fond of the loyalty between the siblings. Grimm was only 100% loyal to his President and while Dutchman was probably the only man who could be considered his friend, the Martinet had a father-son bond with Lucky. Everyone in that MC was divided and there wasn't a mutual loyalty. I knew some of them would love to see a hole in Gage's head.

The thought of Tig or Happy killing Kip wasn't sitting right with me and I felt like there was a ball of vomit in my stomach waiting to be upchucked. One of the worst parts was that neither of them would tell me if they did. Happy was the kind of guy that only bragged about his work when he did something extravagant, according to Piney, and the only way anyone would know if Tig recently butchered someone would be by his increased sex drive. I was in blissful ignorance about what the Sons were into and I'm sure Dad was going to keep it that way. I wasn't complaining, but it wouldn't hurt anybody to throw me a bone about the important stuff...like if Kip was still alive or if rotting away in some hole deep in Sierra National Forest.

The partially distant sound of crying made me sniffle, coming out of my dazed state. I heard the waling again and guessed Abel was up. Even though Jax scared the hell out of me yesterday and I knew he wouldn't talk either, I'd give him a break to help with his son like I promised. Still clutching my phone with hope, I slid out of Jax's plush bed and went down the hall to the nursery.

 **"Good morning, handsome."** I smiled at Abel as he yawned and balled his little hands into fists to rub his eyes. His sparking blue orbs opened and he looked up at me, burbling. **"Let's get you some breakfast, little man."**

Still smiling, I took Abel out of his crib and smelled his dirty diaper before he started fussing again. I took him to the changing table and got him into a clean nappy, tickling his soft belly just to hear his innocent laugh. Heading into the kitchen, Abel started cooing when I opened the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles his Dad made last night. I managed to eat a bowl of cereal while feeding Abel and he finished first, but he tried grabbing some of my breakfast.

Once Abel was burped, I still had him on my shoulder and was patting his back because he seemed like he was ready to go back to bed. I put the tiny Teller back in his crib and went to take a shower. Since I didn't have any new clothes, I slipped back into my skirt from yesterday and found a pair of scissors to morph the white shirt Jax let me borrow into a muscle tank.

I was brushing my hair when I heard my phone ringing, but I bolted to the bed with the implement stuck in my hair. I almost broke the prepaid when I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

 _ **"Hey, Marci.** **"**_ I quietly sighed when I heard Jax's voice on the other end. He wasn't who I was hoping to hear from. _**"The kid up yet?"**_

 **"He got breakfast and went back to sleep. I don't think he's a morning person."** Jax chuckled at me and I smirked.

 _ **"Mom's at TM, so you can drop him off there if you need to. Abel's stroller's in the garage. I'll text you Miles and Phil's numbers if you need them to bring the van around."**_

 **"Alright. Thanks, Jax."** I hung up and sighed again, tugging the brush out of my hair.

I went into the nursery and Abel was still asleep, so I got his diaper bag and started filling it up. Coming out of his room and into the kitchen, I went into the door connecting to the garage and found the stroller with a detached carseat. Putting it back together, I rolled it next to the front door and slipped back into the kitchen to get a few bottles. I went back into the nursery and gently took Abel out of his crib. He opened his light eyes when I was setting him in his stroller, but he didn't start fussing and I gave him a crochet bear rattle. He was smiling and laughing as he cooed and teethed on the toy.

I was strolling down the streets of Charming and enjoying the walk even more because Abel was just the most perfect baby and he kept smiling whenever he noticed me looking at him. I pulled the hood of the stroller over him to shield him from the unsympathetic California sun, but his beautiful eyes were still bright and shining. When we were passing the shops on Main Street, I couldn't stop myself from going into a store called Buy The Way, being reminded that Charming was in desperate need of a chain-store. The department store was moderately sized and I went to the Baby isle, looking for the Aveeno lotion to help Abel sleep. When I found it, I went wandering over to the Women's Clothes and found a pair of destroyed, knee-length jeans. I went to the changing room to slip into the jeans, rounded up a few snacks for the trip, got Abel another toy and went to check-out. The cashier woman got a laugh from scanning the tag on the jeans, but totaled me up and I left.

 **"Need a ride?"** Someone asked from the sidewalk. I'd been walking about 10 minutes after I left the store and Abel was sleeping again, binky in his mouth. Turning, I was already glaring at whomever thought they could pull up next to me like I was some street whore, but groaned at the black Ford Crown Victoria that was slowly riding next to me. That was a typical undercover cop car and unsurprisingly, Agent Stahl was grinning at me from the rolled-down window. **"Oh, come now, Marceline. I'm trying to be friendly."**

 **"Take your cordiality and shove it."** I spat, not liking how she knew my name now.

 **"No foreign curses this time? You must've grown a soft spot for me."** I didn't answer June, but she stopped her car and got out. She was striding next to me and I glared at her, but she was smiling at me though her sunglasses. **"Aw, he's a cutie. Glad to see he's out of that incubator and healthy."** She cooed at Abel. I wondered how she knew about him being at St. Thomas for the first few months of his life. **"So, where are we off to on this beautiful day? To the Sons of Anarchy's clubhouse to see Grandpa and Nana?"**

 **"Actually, we're taking a trip to GoFuckYourself-ville, it's right off None-Of-Your-Goddamn-Business boulevard."** I carped, a fake smile for the pesky Agent. **"I'm sure you've been there before."**

 **"I have, lovey place."** She smiled back, the sly vibe coming out. She looked like a grinning fox. **"Have you spoken to Jackson Teller recently?"**

 **"And here I thought you wanted to get to know me better."** I faked being insulted and Agent Stahl grinned.

 **"Don't fret, I know enough about you."** June chirped and I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew better than to tell a fed anything about an outlaw, so my mouth was plastered shut. The AFT Agent stopped me by cutting in front of the stroller and she took her shades off, clipping them on her white dress-shirt. I just noticed the tan accordion file folder tucked under her arm and wondered if she'd try to take me to the Station for interrogation. **"Jax is more important to me right now, but I haven't been able to get a sit-down with him.** **"**

 **"And you think I can help you?"**

 **"Well, you've got his son. I'm sure you're in direct contact with him. How's about you do me a favor? You call Jax and ask him if he can step away from his club for a little one-on-one time with me."**

 **"Jax gets a new number every hour, so I wait for his call. I dunno where he is or what he's doing. You wanna talk to him? Get a charge and stick him in an interrogation room. And if you're looking for some _one-on-one time,_ you should be talking to Bobby. I'm sure he'll lower his standards to help a poor woman experience her first orgasm that wasn't from a vibrator." **Finished with whatever the plan the sneaky Agent had conjured, I pushed Abel's stroller around her and got a few feet away, but she planted herself in front of it again. **"Go away."**

 **"2 minutes, then I'm gone. Gotta go get more batteries for the bullet."** She proposed and gave me another one of those mistrustful smirks. I knew I didn't have a choice in staying or going. With an irritated sigh, I pushed the brake on the stroller's back wheel with my foot and leaned on the handlebar. Agent Stahl pulled that folder from her arm and flipped through its insides, taking out a picture. She turned the photo to me and I saw a snap of the man with salt-and-pepper hair that I saw at the station, whom I thought was the Agent's partner. **"Do you remember seeing this man when you were brought in with Gemma?"**

 **"No."** I lied with an impassively bored face and tone. **"Is he the head of Charming PD or something?"**

 **"This is Special Agent Josh Kohn."** She tucked the photo back into the file, but was looking for another document. **"He came all the way down to California from Chicago to make sure his girlfriend, a Tara Knowles, was alright. She just up and fled their home without a word and he was worried sick about her."** Agent Stahl glanced at me with analyzing eyes, but I kept my inexpressive features. There was no way she could've figured out that I know Tara. **"Josh was working with me on an investigation revolving around the Sons until a few days ago, just after Jackson threw him through a barbershop's window. Agent Kohn's been MIA ever since."**

 **"Your point?"** I asked, playing her game. Maybe if I got her talking long enough, she'd drop some hints on what she was investigating the Sons about and I could warn them.

June seemed to think that I could provide her with some information on the Sons, but I couldn't. She probably didn't have anything on them, other than some pictures of them around town or at the clubhouse that Agent Kohn took. I wondered if Tara came back to Charming because of the Agent. I didn't know she was with him to begin with, they didn't seem like the type to be seen walking hand-in-hand through the park.

 **"Josh had a little fetish with taking pictures."** Agent Stahl continued and tucked a few papers between her fingers. **"Most are of Tara at work or with Jax, but he got everyone. Juan Carlos, Mr. Lowman, Rayne, Clarence and Gemma, Harry and Donna. He even caught you a with their, um...Prospect, is it? An Edward Kip Epps?"**

I was glaring at the bitch now, but she just smiled and handed me a stack of pictures. Like she said, there were snaps of all the Sons, their Old Ladies and the last one was of Kip and I. There was one picture of me on the back of his bike and from the angle, I could see Jasmine walking in the opposite direction. The creepy feeling that was ticking my spine due to some weird man stalking me was instantly replaced with boiling rage. If this ballsy fed so much as asked Jasmine for the time of day, I was going to get a life sentence for unethical manslaughter.

 **"He's cute."** Agent Stahl giggled and I sneered at her, but she was looking at another photo in her hand. She turned it around and it was of a bare-chested Kip changing into his mechanic shirt. I gave her the pictures back and kicked the brake off the wheel, checking on Abel. His pacifier slipped out, but he was still snoozing and I could hear June's heels clacking beside me.

 **"Why are you questioning me? I can't help you."**

 **"Oh, I think you can."**

 **"I'm not a member, the Reaper isn't inked on my back."**

 **"True, but perhaps there's a spartan warrior tattooed back there instead or** ** _Molón Lavé_ hiding under those jeans.** **"** That's when my nonchalant attitude vanished and all I could feel was the horrible chill of fear coating me. My heartbeat picked up and I gripped the handlebar of Abel's stroller to prevent my hands from shaking. How the hell did she know about the Spartans? Against my increasing panic, I forced myself to keep a bold face towards a deviously grinning Agent Stahl. **"I didn't think Filip had any blood-related connections stateside, but I found you hiding in Scotts Valley. And I also found that a certain motorcycle club has been settled in the town almost 2 decades."** She went back into that folder and tugged a picture up, showing it to me. It was a photo of all the current Spartans in front of their clubhouse. **"The Spartans Motorcycle Club, current President Asher Nathaniel Levy. He is a _very_ bad boy, been getting arrested since he was 13. I'm sure you've encountered the Spartans, with you living in their town all your life. You've got biker in your blood, it must've been a natural calling to be associated with them."**

 **"Never heard of them."** I dismissed and pushed the stroller, but she didn't move and her foot went to one of the front wheels.

 **"Just answer this for me and I'll be out of your hair."** She said in a light tone as if we were casually chatting about something normal. **"When you found Rosemary lying dead on the kitchen floor, why didn't you come to live with Daddy then? Were you too busy getting passed around by big, bad bikers and when you got bored of them, you came to Charming to taste some new meat?"** I was gritting my teeth to keep myself in check and the sneaky Agent was smiling at me. I knew what she was doing. It was just like an interrogation. She had a bit of info on me and she thought she could use it to get me to tell her something, but I wasn't going to make the mistake of saying something she could use out of rage. Zane taught me better than that and one too many of his gang members have gotten life behind bars for beating a fed's face in. If she didn't have that stupid badge, I'd have already pounded her face into the goddamn asphalt. Knowing what she had planned, I pushed the stroller again and Agent Stahl moved to the side to let me pass. **"Rita was a bit more talkative, but you 2 are so much alike."** The Agent called. _Don't do it, Marceline. Bite your tongue and keep moving. **"S**_ **peaking of her, I found some steamy pictures Josh took of she and Mr. Epps. Would you like to see them?"**

 _Fuck it, go break her goddamn neck._

I could imagine that little Devil on my shoulder jumping in joy when I pushed the brake on the stroller again and curtly turned on my heel. Agent Stahl was just a few feet behind me and I was stomping towards her with balled fists and Hell in my eyes. I could see her badge clipped on her belt, but it was going to take _a lot_ more than that for me to back off. _How dare she_ compare me to that easy slut? _Cherry_ and I weren't even on the same scale! As conceited as it sounds, I was Old Lady material and Gemma Teller-Morrow, the goddamn _Queen_ of the Sons of Anarchy, could back me on that! Cherry was a petty club whore who got passed around an entire charter, then came to Charming looking for new meat, _not me!_

Before I could attempt to strangle that stupid blonde like I wanted to, I heard a car screech to an abrupt stop next to Abel's stroller.

 **"Marceline!"** I ignored the female's voice, thinking it was Tara for a second, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to their side. I looked up and saw Opie's pretty wife, Donna, there. She was glaring at Agent Stahl, but one of her arms was around my shoulder while her other hand had a firm grip on my elbow. **"Isn't it illegal for a badge to stalk someone without being grated privileges to do so or a warrant? I do believe you're breaking the law, Agent Sthal."**

 **"I was just having a little Girl Talk with Marceline, same as the one I had with you."** The Agent grinned like the wolf she was. **"Now that you're here, maybe we could all have a nice chat."**

 **"Are you proposing a threesome?"** Donna asked and when she smiled, a deadly one that looked oh-so-innocent with her glittering steel-blue eyes, I noticed that she reminded me of Gemma with her regality. Donna was much younger than the matriarch, but she was still an Old Lady and I'll be damned if she didn't fit into her role _perfectly_ right now. She seemed very calm, but she was radiating hostility and danger. **"You know, June, you might wanna unscrew that penis sometimes. It's fun to be a girl."** She spoke in a warm tone, letting me go to step into the Agent's space. Donna was almost nose-to-nose with Agent Stahl and, like Gemma did when we were at Charming PD, the blonde looked like she wanted to flinch away or pull her gun, but she was rooted in place with nervous eyes that showed just how timid she was with Donna being so close. **"I told you not to mess with family, so I advise you to stay away from my niece and nephew. If Chibs finds out you were harassing his daughter and Jax hears you were within 10 inches of his son, that stunt Otto pulled in Stockton will be the least of your worries."** She gave the Agent a once-over and turned, her warm chestnut-brown locks shining in the sun. She put her hands on my shoulders and turned me to her car...which was the same 1985 Dodge Ram that Tig and I were searching for bugs. Things started to make a little sense now. Agent Stahl must be talking to the women of the club and keeping tabs on them. Looks like I was her latest victim. Donna told me to strap Abel in and I quickly did so, putting his stroller in the bed and waiting for the brunette to get in the driver's seat. Donna got in and shut the door, but poked her head out of the window. **"Nice job with the concealer, I almost didn't notice how crooked your nose looks."**

From the side-mirror, I saw Donna smile at the secretly furious AFT Agent before she pulled off. For a few minutes, I had my eyes locked on the mirror on my side and was constantly looking behind us to see if that sly Agent was following us. I glanced at Donna and she was doing the same, looking out the rear-view mirror as well.

 **"What'd she say to you?"** Donna asked and turned down a street, the route she was taking now was the one to the clubhouse.

 **"She was talking shit."** I bit out and instantly chided myself for cursing in front of Donna and Abel. His car seat was strapped into the passenger's seatbelt and he was awake now, watching the world pass by in a blur from the window. **"I'm sorry. She just got me so heated."**

 **"It's alright."** Donna gave me a sweet smile and I relaxed, sighing.

 **"She was asking about another Agent, said Jax put him through a window?"**

 **"Josh Kohn. She she thinks Jax killed him."** I nodded at her words, a bit surprised that she knew what was going on. Donna glanced at me and giggled at my expression. **"Ope's a Gossiping Gloria. Once he's got some juicy news, he can't keep his mouth shut."**

 **"Do you know if he did?"** I asked. **"If Jax killed that guy?"**

 **"I don't know for sure, but I do know that Jax loves Tara more than he loves himself and if someone was trying to hurt her, he'd protect her at any cost."**

 **"She talked to you too, Agent Stahl?"**

 **"Oh, yeah.** **She came into my house and told me I wasn't a good mother because she thought it could get me to rat on the club.** **She knows how to push buttons, but she's all hot air. She ain't got a damn thing on the club."** She scoffed and glanced at me. **"Vulnerability is a liability, Marceline. There's no place for it in this life. Gemma told me that and I'm telling you because you're part of the SAMCRO family now. Whatever June says, do not engage. It all just smoke and mirrors, don't let her get under your skin. She's done the same thing to Tara and Gemma. Don't fall for her bullshit."** When she cursed, she winked at me and I smiled with her.

 **"Thanks, Donna."**

 **"No problem, darlin'."**

For the rest of the short ride, Donna was telling me that Kenny was asking about me and that she wouldn't be surprised if he came home from school with a drawing of us playing superheroes. She also told me that the only cop I should ever talk to is the current Chief of Charming police, Wayne Unser. She said he usually came around the clubhouse with news or to tip them off if something was about to go down. He was probably who told Clay about that raid.

When we pulled into the gates of TM, Donna honked and caught the attention of her husband before he ducked inside the clubhouse with Filthy Phil. The pair came over and Opie was smiling as he leaned on Donna's door, poking his head in the window to get a kiss. They were so cute together. I got out and asked Phil to get Abel's stroller from the bed while I unbuckled him. Slinging his diaper bag over my shoulder, I went into the clubhouse and set Abel down on a nearby table.

A few of the Sons were lounging around, Dad and Tig talking at the bar while Miles restocked the shelves. The patched members had a brunette sweetbutt sandwiched in the stool between them and Tig's hand was on her bared thigh while Dad was more interested in getting a drink. Quinn was chatting up a butterscotch-blonde sweetbutt on his lap and surprisingly, Happy took a swig of his beer and gave it to the Crow Eater accompanying him on a sofa to see Abel.

 **"Hey, little guy."** The Nomad smirked and let Abel grab onto his ringed finger. He was _smiling_ too. It wasn't deranged or scary, he had a heartfelt grin for the tiny Teller.

 **"Seen his Dad around?"** I asked, still a bit awestruck at the gentleness of the usually grumpy man.

 **"Jax is out with Bobby, Gem's here though."** He nodded to the dorms. **"Clay's door's the last one on the right."**

I nodded and unbuckled Abel from his carseat. Happy almost gave me a goddamn heart attack when he _gently_ picked the burbling baby up and grabbed his bag, heading towards the bar with Dad and Tig.

I didn't want to disrupt Gemma and Clay if they were having some _alone time_ , but I wanted to let Gem know about that stupid ATF Agent. I'm surprised she hasn't come running down the hall with Abel cooing and giggling with the men at the bar. I decided to go see if she was free, looking at John's photo on the wall and his bike in the hall as I went. I could see Clay's door at the end of the line like Happy said, but another door was opened, the one next to Juice's. I've never seen a Son go into or out of that room and since I was curious, I went snooping. Maybe the Sons had a member visiting from Tacoma or something.

Quietly, I went to the frame of the opened dorm and peeked inside. The walls of the room were pretty bare of decorations, just a few posters here and there, but like Juice's, Dad's and Jax's dorms, there was a dresser, desk and wall closet. There was a kutte sitting on the pull-out bed, but there wasn't a Son in here to claim it.

Just as I was about to leave, the bathroom door opened and my heart stopped on the spot.

With a gust of steam behind him, Kip emerged from the connecting room with low-slung jeans hanging on his hips. He was shirtless, but he had a cobalt-blue and white baseball shirt in his hands. Tears filled my eyes when he did a double-take at the door with those beautiful eyes of his, smiling that perfect goddamn smile when he saw me.

 **"Hey, I was just about to stop by your house."** He smirked and something coiled unbelievably tightly in my chest, stopping me from properly breathing, yet making my heart tingle at the same time. Kip made his way over to me and gave me a kiss on the head, the gesture coating my entire body in goosebumps. When he looked down at me, he instantly lost that angelic smile and his hands came to cup my cheeks. I felt him brush his thumbs over my skin and figured a few tears fell, but I didn't notice them because I felt a little dizzy, not sure if it was my anxiety or because I was relieved. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I thought you were dead."** I could hear the quiver in my whisper, but Kip's eyebrows just pulled together in deep confusion.

 **"Why would you think that?"**

 **"Jax said you were being replaced and the new Prospects came and Happy looked like he was ready to rip your head off and I didn't see you at the party and I called you a million times, but your phone was disconnected and I was scared and I didn't know what the hell was going on and I thought-"**

 **"Marceline-"**

 **"No!"** I protested, taking a second to let out a sob. I could feel myself shaking a bit and the worried look in Kip's eyes was met with just as much incertitude. I probably sounded like a goddamn maniac, but I couldn't help it. **"I-I thought you were dead and I'd never get to tell you that I love you and that would've torn me apart...** **I can't let another person walk out of my life without them knowing how I feel, especially not you...I care about you too much..."**

I didn't take my Librium today and I knew my anxiety was going to be a bit out of control. I hoped I wouldn't get so worked up that I triggered an attack because that would probably freak him out. He didn't even know about them.

I suddenly noticed how calm and carefree I was because of that little pill. I wasn't overthinking things and pre-planning for events that would probably never happen. I was just going with the flow of things. Now that I was without it, I felt like a pregnant woman with unstable mood swings, but the only feelings I would constantly shift between were an unrealistic amount of melancholia and a type of fear that made me want to cry.

Still trembling and crying, just a complete mess, I only just noticed that I was bawling to Kip's bare skin and he had his arms tightly wrapped around me. I don't know why I felt like he was still going to disappear from right in front of me, like this whole thing was a dream about to turn into a nightmare, but the feeling was making me sob more. I didn't want him to go and I locked my arms around his waist, feeling his smooth back. It was a bit strange feeling no leather on him, but I didn't think about it too much.

 **"I was out with Tig last night. He asked me to help him take care of something, kinda like an initiation, and my phone got destroyed in the mix."** Kip's voice was like music to my ears, so loving and tender. He slightly pulled away from me and titled my chin up to make me look at him and into his calming blue orbs. He still looked concerned, but he seemed more relaxed now than before. **"I'm not leaving you anytime soon, I promise. You don't need to worry about that."**

Again, Kip's thumbs attempted to dry the tears spilling down my cheeks and he hugged me again. His reassuring words were helping to calm me down and just by being in his arms again, wrapped in safety with his familiar fresh scent filling my senses, I was getting myself together and stopped the waterworks before I drowned us in a sea of my tears.

 **"You, um...y-you said you love me?"** Kip cautiously asked and my eyes snapped open.

I suddenly remembered blurting out that little secret and it took a second, but I managed to find enough courage to look up at him again. Unlike before, I saw that rare streak of red going across his cheeks and prided myself on being the only one able to make the prospective member of a hardcore biker club do such a softhearted action.

It was true, I loved him.

I'm pretty sure I was in love with Zane at one point, but there was no uncertainty about my feelings towards Kip. I'd only just realized my deep feelings for him while I was contemplating all of the horrible things that could've possibly happened to him and trying to figure out how the hell I was going to function without him, but the feeling's been lingering for a while now. That unknown and describable feeling that'd make me feel fuzzy inside and buzz through me when we'd kiss were the first steps in me falling for him. The tingling sparks that I'd feel when he'd hold me would just plunge me deeper into the endless abyss of endearment and serenity. Then, we had sex and I never wanted to be away from him. If I could live wrapped in his arms, I would because he made me feel safe.

And every time I looked into his perfectly beautiful blue eyes, I felt like I was drowning in the best way. For that reason alone, I tried to push down some of my fear.

 **"...I love you, Kip..."** I quietly admitted, feeling my face flush as he kept my eyes, but I ducked my head to avoid his gaze. **"...you don't have to say it back. I just...I had to let you know..."**

A silence took over the room, but unlike the times before, this one made me uncomfortable. I didn't know how things worked with Sons and girlfriends, if confessing my love meant I was expected to get his Crow and we were to marry. Christ, we haven't even properly told Dad that we were together. Kip seemed like he was ready to settle down though. He told me he had his fill of the Crow Eaters and that he wanted a stable relationship, one that he hoped to get with me. Maybe he wasn't ready for the huge commitment of marriage and I sure as hell wasn't either, but maybe we could make this last for a few years.

Kip's head nudged mine and I peeked up at him, holding his gaze again. I loved his eyes. They were unclouded and bright and just so damn perfect. He still didn't say anything, but I didn't get a chance to sputter anything because he was kissing me in a way that rendered me breathless. It felt like decades since he last kissed me and the unknown craving I had for him made its presence known.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my fingers through his soft hair. His arms came around my waist and he lifted me, my legs immediately locking around him. I felt my back press against a wall, but the sound of a click made me realize I was against the door, not that I cared. My hands unwound from his neck and I trailed them down his warm and toned chest, tugging at his belt. That was something I was missing too, feeling him inside me and the fiery sensation that coated every inch of my skin that came with the unadulterated pleasure. Kip suddenly pulled away from me and I whimpered at the loss of his soft lips.

 **"Kip... _please."_** I was _begging,_ not an ounce of shame with my words because I was needy and there was no room for embarrassment. I watched Kip's pupils dilate and remembered seeing them do that when he had me on his lap the day I confronted him about Cherry, but I realized what the look in them was now. _Lust._ That same dark sparkle was there when he was deflowering me in my bedroom. He'd wanted me a lot of times before, but I was oblivious to the prurient look in his ocean-blue orbs.

But like before, I saw resistance and he shut his eyes to take a breath. When he looked at me again, he softly smiled and set me down. His fingers were gliding thorough my hair, then he planted his hands above my head, resting on his forearms.

 **"I promised Dr.** **Caldwell I wouldn't engage in any sexual activity before I came in."** The self-control this man had was unbelievable. All he needed was a second to breathe and he regained control over himself. I suddenly remembered his surgery was scheduled for today and knowing him, there was nothing in the world that could stop him from going, not even his horny girlfriend. **"But the second I'm out,"** He continued and I saw a sly grin on his face before he got closer and put his lips to my ear. **"I'll give you everything you need."** He purred in such a husky voice that made shivers run down my spine.

 **"I. Hate. You. So. Much."** I was trying to glare at him, but the second I saw him smiling, I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

I tipped up on my toes and managed to steal a kiss that Kip immediately returned. There was a solid knock near the door and quickly, we detached from each other. Like he did on his fight night, Kip slid me behind him and had my hand gripped in his, but his hold got tighter. I looked around his arm and could've dropped dead then and there. Dad was standing in the doorframe with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, seeming to be torn between being confused or upset. His eyes went around the room and the tip of his tongue went to one corner of his scarred cheek.

 **"I was jokin', dovey."** He said, half-sighing and looking at me with a lighter expression. He almost looked like he was about to smile. _Almost._ **"I didn't think you were serious about that talk."**

 **"...I tried to tell you."** I said in that 'I Love You So Much, Daddy' voice that daughters use when they were in trouble or they really wanted something and my God, I _really_ wanted to stay with Kip.

 **"This just start?"** He asked and I shook my head, making him rub his hand over his face.

 **"We've been together since Fun Town."** Kip stated in a surprisingly leveled voice, but I felt him go totally rigid when Dad's dark eyes were focused on him, narrowing. In that moment, he honestly looked like Happy would all the time. **"I-I've been good to her, Chibs, I swear."**

 **"We're gonna have a little chat when ya' get back."** He promised and I was thrown off by his voice. It was still stern, but he didn't sound pissed off or infuriated. He _almost_ sounded calm. His eyes were still hard and unemotional, but he grinned. **"I'll only keep ya' a minute, won't ruin your party."**

And with that strange smirk, Dad tapped the door and left.

I felt like I could breathe again and I let out a heavy sigh, squeezing Kip's hand almost to make sure he was still here with me. He turned around and asked if I was okay and after I took a few breaths, I nodded. Kip let my hand go to pull his shirt on and slipped his kutte on. With his back to me, I could clearly see that there were no longer any Prospect patches on his leather and the infamous Reaper was stitched on his back instead. He earned his colors.

 **"You got patched-in."** I said, smiling like a goddamn idiot, and Kip was grinning from ear to ear. That was a smile I've never seen before. It was full of jollity and pride. **"Congratulations!"**

With a skip in my step, I went over to hug him and I could hear him laughing into my hair as he hugged me back. I guess the club was throwing him a party tonight and that's what Dad was referring to earlier. Kip checked the time on his Burner and said we should get going. He grabbed my hand and we left his room, going out into the bar. Gemma and Tara were out here and Clay was focused on his grandson in his arms, so he didn't glance at us. Gem smiled and Tara looked a bit surprised, but in a good way.

Kip and I ventured outside and I wondered how the hell we were going to get to and from the hospital on his Dyna. With the surgery he was getting today, that didn't seem like a good idea. When we passed the line of motorcycles, I didn't spot his white Dyna and he led me to one of the many cars parked on the lot. I felt my jaw detach from my face when I saw which one he was leading me to. The sleek, black Ford Mustang V6 coupe chirped and Kip leaned on the back of it, smiling at me.

 **"This is yours?"** I asked, running my fingers along the glossy exterior of the trunk.

 **"If I could afford this, I sure as hell wouldn't be working as a mechanic."** He chuckled. **"It's a rental. I wanted to get something flashy for my party tonight. You know, splurge a bit."**

Kip had to pull me to the passenger's seat to stop me from drooling over his ride for the day and with a signalling honk, we pulled out of the garage. When we passed St. Thomas and were on the road out of Charming, I asked where we were going. According to Kip, St. Thomas didn't specialize in the procedure he was getting, so we were headed to Fresno Surgical Hospital to see the doctor he's been talking to for months now. He seemed so excited too, like a little kid on a road trip to Disney World for the first time. I thought that was so cute. He told me everything he knew about the procedure too, like how the doctor made a specially customized implant to match the one he still has, which was hilarious.

After a half-hour, we parked in the hospital's lot and Kip folded his kutte to stick it in the car's glove department before we went inside. We were waiting for Kip's doctor to come down and he couldn't keep his seat, so he was happily pacing in front of me.

 **"Mr. Bennett, nice to see you again."** Kip stopped his stride and turned around to face the voice behind him. I was expecting a man, but the honey-eyed brunette smiled at Kip and shook his hand. She looked the same age as Tara and the namecard clipped to her lab coat said Angelina Caldwell. She looked over his shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow at _Mr. Bennett._ **"Did you keep your promise?"**

 **"Haven't had sex all day."** He assured her.

 **"Good."** She smiled. **"Alright, let's get going. I'll try to get you out of here as soon as possible."**

Dr. Caldwell turned and started to lead Kip away, but he came back to give me a kiss on the cheek and I wished him good luck. He went though a pair of double-doors with the doctor and disappeared down one of the many pristine halls.

While I waited, I preoccupied myself with some of the magazines set out on the tables and was impressed when I found a Kerrang! magazine with Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco on the front page. Once I was finished with it, I decided to call Jasmine and I got her up-to-date on what's happened. Her screaming almost provoked mine, but I kept my squeals quiet. She wanted me to tell her every detail about the magical thing that happened between Kip and I in-person and I called her a nympho for wanting to hear about that. When I managed to pry the spotlight off me, I asked her what's been going on with she and Juice.

For once in all the years I've known her, Jasmine Noellé Haymon was _speechless_. Still, I was trying to get something juicy out of her like she did with me and the only thing that told me she and Juice could've banged was how she'd sigh. Unsurprisingly, she told me that she was invited to the party the Sons were throwing Kip tonight and I'd get my answers then.

After finishing my conversation with Jaz, I was back to waiting and with the undisturbed moment, I involuntarily started thinking about everything. I thought about Gage and the Spartans, wondering if they had anything on my location or Dad or the Sons. I thought about that annoying ATF Agent and mused over what she could possibly want with Jax, why she wanted to shut down the Sons. Donna popped into my mind and a guilty feeling started picking at me when I remembered I was snooping around her car with Tig.

My overemotional reaction to being out of touch with Kip made it's way into my thoughts and I rolled my eyes at how hysterical I was, but Jax and Happy made it seem like they knew or did something barbaric to him. Dad came into my mind next and I decided that his reaction to what he saw earlier was as good as it got. I had a feeling that if he really didn't approve of what was going on, Kip would be sitting in St. Thomas with broken bones or cracked nose right now.

Thinking back to what happened at the clubhouse, I started frowning.

Kip looked Dad in the eyes, told him we're dating, said that he was being a good boyfriend to me, which he was, and was prepared to go through whatever overprotective rite of passage Dad had in store, but he didn't say he loved me. I told him he didn't have to, but now I was wondering if he did or didn't...wondering if he was planning on leaving me because the feeling wasn't mutual...

After going to the vending machine and the bathroom a few times, I was starting to notice the signature cold temperature of a hospital and wished I had my cozy poncho to keep me warm. I always froze to death in hospitals. I've been smelling coffee from down the hall and wondered if there were donuts down there too.

 **"Elizabeth?"** I recognized Dr. Caldwell's voice and she was coming my way, but why the hell did she call me Elizabeth? **"He's awake."**

 **"How is he?"** I asked, standing. **  
**

 **"He won't stop smiling."** She giggled and I smiled. She motioned for me to follow her and we went through the double-doors. After passing another receptionist desk, we went down a hall she led me to room 204. Kip was propped up in the sanitary bed in a teal patient gown with a huge, goofy grin on his face. **"I cannot stress this enough, Kendall."** Dr. Caldwell said, wagging her finger at _Kendall._ **"I'm strongly advising you not to e** **ngage in sexual intercourse, masturbation or oral sex for the next 3 hours to prevent any complications and you should-"**

 **"Go home and rest for the rest of the day."** Kip finished her sentence as if he's heard this lecture before. **"I should only engage in sexual activities when the discomfort subsides and until then, I should put an ice pack on it to help the swelling go down."**

 **"I don't want to see you back here today."** The doctor warned, but Kip just bat his eyes at her as if he was an innocent saint. **"Most patients experience mild to severe pain after the second or third day, so I'm going to go write you a prescription for Vicodin. I'll be right back with your release papers."**

Dr. Caldwell left the room and I grabbed Kip's clothes from the chair in the corner. I helped him out of bed and like all hospital gowns, his perky butt was unveiled and I was giggling at him. He seemed to be functioning just fine and I didn't see any discomfort on his face when he pulled his boxers and jeans on. When Dr. Caldwell came back in, she had a scrip for the medicine and a paper for Kip to sign.

The ride back to Charming was pretty quick, but Kip couldn't keep a smile off his face and it only got bigger whenever he glanced at me. We stopped at a diner on Main Street to get hamburgers and fries, then we were on route to the clubhouse. The garage was closed and there were a few hang-arounds milling around outside that sent their adulation to Kip for getting his patches. As soon as he stepped in the door, the entire bar greeted him with raised beers, whistles, hoots and yells of commendation.

I decided to let everyone gush over Kip and spotted Jasmine sitting with Juice at a nearby sofa. I went over and sat on her lap. She looked like she was about to shove me off, but she got a good look at me and squealed, hugging me. I didn't waste anytime and asked her what the hell she's been getting into with the Intelligence Officer. Again, she didn't have a goddamn word to say, but she was distracted this time. Juice was looking at her like a wolf wanting to devour a lamb and when he took a drink of his beer, I noticed the reddish-purple mark peeking out from the neckline of his black shirt.

 **"You didn't."** I said to Jasmine and she bit her lip, her guilty eyes as big as marbles. **"Jasmine!"**

 **"Can you blame me? He's a hot biker, for God's sake!"**

 **"And just what exactly have you and this hot biker been doing?"**

 **"What _haven't_ we been doing."** Juice smugly corrected and I turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. **"I've got your friend bending over backwards for me, Marci, and I mean that in the most literal sense possible."**

Juice smirked at me, but winked at Jaz and I started to feel her squirming under me. Christ Almighty, he had her wrapped around his finger. I had mercy on Jasmine and got up to let her slide into Juice's lap. I left them to go get a beer from the bar. There were a pair of brunette Crow Eaters in faux-leather halter crop-tops manning the bar and one of them turned to assist me, but her forest-green eyes went a bit wide when she saw me.

 **"What the hell are you doing here?"** I hissed, leaning over the bar. _Cherry_ timidly took a few baby-steps closer until there was barely an arms's length separating us.

 **"I apologized to Gemma and she said I'm allowed to come around the clubhouse, so long as I don't go near Clay. I'm not here to start any trouble with anyone...I know my place..."** She explained. It was about damn time she figured out where the hell she belonged. If Gemma had a chat with her, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about her trying anything with Kip. I trusted him not to even acknowledge her, but she was a sneaky whore who'd probably find any and every way to get a moment of his time. I was going to keep my eye on her, but I doubted she'd try anything if she wanted to keep sucking dick in Charming. **"...can we talk? I'd like to apologize to you too..."**

 **"You can get me a beer."** I countered and Cherry let her head hang, but nodded. She ducked down to get a cold beer from the fridge behind the bar and held it out to me, but I grabbed her wrist. Pulling her closer, my nose was almost touching hers and she flinched. **"Stay away from him or I'll bash your face into this goddamn counter and send you back to St. Thomas with another busted nose."** I exhorted in a placid, yet baleful tone. It made me remember the back-and-fourth I had with Ima when Jax flipped on that creep.

Still fearful, Cherry hastily nodded and I let my menacing glare linger for a moment before taking the beer from her trembling hand. I turned my back on her and spotted Tara at a table with Jax. She was laughing at him, but someone called him from the pool table and he got up. I went over and took his seat, smiling at the young doctor.

 **"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes? 2 Old Ladies and one on the way."** Tara and I turned to see Gemma grinning between us. **"I can picture that Crow right here."** She tapped the spot above my right breast and under my collar bone, no shame in almost coping a feel. **"Or you could be ballsy and get a tramp like Tara did."**

 **"Tramp stamp?"** I asked in disbelief, smiling at the young doctor.

Tara didn't seem like the type to get a tattoo at all, nevertheless a tramp stamp. She was scowling at Gemma, but she got up and turned her back to me. I thought she was going to walk off, but she lifted her shirt enough to expose an enlarged Crow spanning across the small of her back. Unlike Gemma's, Jax's first name was across the scroll. Tara sat down and Gemma pulled up a chair, instructing one of the sweetbutts to bring her a pair of beers. For a while, we were chatting about the party and that made Gemma ask me what the hell the Sons were talking about when they said Kip was 'becoming a balanced man today.' I told her about his surgery and she seductively asked me if I've tried out his new toy, almost making Tara choke on her beer.

 **"Everyone knows, huh?"** I coyly asked Gemma.

 **"Mhmm."** She hummed, taking her beer from her lips. **"Tig and Happy have been collaborating on what they're gonna do to Eddie if he fucks up. Looks like your Dad's about to give him the Death talk."**

Gemma tilted her beer behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Kip was with the new Prospects and Miles had a fuchsia-haired sweetbutt on his lap while talking to Phil. Dad just made his way over to the trio and he didn't stop his stride to say anything, just went out the front door. Kip downed his beer and followed after him, shrugging off a blonde Crow Eater that tried to latch on to him.

 **"Might wanna keep an eye on your Old Man, hun."** I turned back around, thinking Gem was talking to me, but she had her eyes on Tara. **"We've got special entertainment tonight, porn-star pussy prancing around."**

 **"I trust Jax to keep Ima in check."** Tara dismissed, but the smirk on Gemma's face made her frown. **"Just like you and Donna trust Clay and Opie to keep it in their pants."** She added with a more confident tone.

 **"Donna and I have been doing this longer than you, sweetheart. Our men are whipped and they know better. Jax, on the other hand, has a godawful fetish with blondes and easy pussy."**

Tara's eyes were narrowed at Gem, but she lost her frown and looked to be taking in her words now. She glanced around the bar and was probably looking for Jax or the Queen of Sweetbutts. Her eyes locked on the blond biker and he was smiling and talking with Opie, who had Donna on his lap. Tara excused herself and was making a beeline over there, already catching Jax's eyes. Out of the crowds, Ima stepped in front of her and the women were staring each other down for a long minute. The porn-star glanced over here at Gemma and I, seeing our 'Try me, bitch' glares, then looked the young doctor up and down before scoffing and strutting off to paw at an unknown man.

I looked to the couch were I left Jasmine, but she and Juice weren't there anymore and I didn't see them nearby.

 **"You too."** Gem poked me in the arm before I got up **. "Keep an eye on Cherry Pie and don't hesitate to kick her ass again if she tries anything with Eddie."**

 **"We've already had this conversation, bitch knows what's up."** I assured Gemma and she gave me a proud smile. She kissed me on the cheek, then converged within the crowds and haze of cigarette smoke.

Upon hearing the sudden upheaval of hoots and cheers, I went to the other side of the bar where Happy usually inked me and found another stripper pole I didn't notice before. Currently twirling on the pole was a Crow Eater in only her green thong and she had metallic stars covering her nipples. She was obviously enjoying all the attention she was getting from her audience, but my attention was drawn to Jaz, sitting on Juice's lap again. She looked totally mesmerized by the woman shaking her ass for the men.

With a final spin, the sweetbutt blew a kiss to all the men around her and one of them threw her over his shoulder. The pair got up and a new song started playing, promoting Jaz to let out a cheer of approval. She spotted me and dragged me to a spot that wasn't as crowded and she started grinding on me like an animal in heat, making me laugh. It was hard to tell if she was drunk or not. Still giggling, I started dancing with her and we were catching the eyes of quite a few men around us.

After unabashedly grinding on one another for a few songs and getting beers every now and then, Jaz and I were facing each other, swaying. It seemed like the party was dying down because the tempo of the music's shifted to slow tunes and I was starting to see passed-out bodies pile up. Juice has been watching us from his spot against a beam, but he hasn't come over to take Jaz yet. I felt hands go to my hips and went to look over my shoulder, but my cheek brushed against someone else's.

 **"Mind if I cut in?"** Kip asked and Jasmine had that admiring smile on her face. She congratulated Kip on getting his top rocker and went to give Juice some attention. Kip spun me around and I giggled, but wrapped my arms around his neck just as the intro to Green Day's _When It's Time_ started drifting out the speakers. **"Talked to your Dad."**

 **"Oh, God."** I sighed, my face going to his chest and feeling him chuckle.

 **"It wasn't too bad. He being cool about the whole thing, but he just really wants me to keep my hands off you."**

 **"That shouldn't be too hard."** I smirked up at him and met his darkened blue eyes. Kip pulled me closer to him and there was nothing separating us now, so I could clearly feel his hard-on though his pants and on my stomach. Tipping up on my toes, I brushed my lips against his ear, feeling his arms coil around my waist. **"Let's get outta here, Eddie."** I purred in his ear, giving his earlobe a nip.

I pulled away and bit my lip, not knowing if his self-restraint was as unbreakable as it was earlier. He had a reason to push me away before, but I'm sure it's been long enough for his new appendage to get used to his body or whatever the process was. Kip's hungry eyes made me smile and I knew he wouldn't resist my temptation this time. He tugged my hands from his neck and kissed them before lacing our fingers together and practically flying out of the clubhouse doors.

We went to his rental car and he quickly sped out of the lot. He had a steady look of impatience as he drove down the quiet streets of Charming and I was trailing my hand up and down his thigh, my fingers brushing over the bulge in the crotch of his jeans. Once he had enough of my provoking, he grabbed my hand and made me palm him through his jeans, making me giggle.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

After a few minutes of speedy driving, Kip came to a stop in front of a his taupe and white California bungalow with brick steps. He damn near ripped his door off and Marceline quickly followed him up the steps. As soon as he unlocked the front door and they were inside, his lips were on hers in such a passion drenched kiss, Marci couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Her back was pressed against the door and she felt Kip's hands tugging at her shirt, but the sound of the fabric ripping made her shudder. He was so eager to be with her again that he almost tore the tank up the side, but pulled it up and off and quickly rid himself of both his shirt and kutte.

Marceline ran her fingers over his toning chest and Kip tugged her into him, his hands going to her ass to easily lift her. She wrapped her legs around him and managed to kick her shoes off as he started moving through his dark house, his lips intent on sucking or biting her neck. Kip laid her on his bed and blindly, her hands flew to his belt. She thought it was too easy for her to get his pants undone and he pushed his jeans down with his boxers, freeing his hard member. She had to smile when she saw the pair of oval organs dangling side by side and she honestly couldn't tell which was the counterfeit one.

Marci laughed when she was tugged down a bit by Kip pulling at her jeans, her underwear going with them, but he was devilishly grinning at her with a condom between his teeth. He tossed her jeans to the side started ripping the condom open while Marci quickly unclasped her bra, flinging it off the side of the bed. Kip crawled over her and her hands went to cup his cheeks, pulling him down to kiss her. Her lips detached from his delicious ones and she let out a grateful moan when she felt him slide inside of her. This was nothing like the first time they'd had sex. She didn't feel an ounce of pain, only heated gratification.

Kip started a steady pace with his thrusts, his teeth gently nipping at her neck, and Marci felt her entire body flush as her skin was coated with goosebumps. She already felt like she was ready to fall apart and her hands went to his back, digging into his skin. She heard him huskily growl into her neck and knowing that the sweetheart she's known could turn into an animal sent a jolt of carnal passion through her, ending at her soaked core. Kip's hands slid up her sides and up her arms, catching her wrists. With tender force, he pulled them away from his back and pushed them into the mattress at either sides of her head, lacing their fingers together.

That was it, another unknowingly rough trait of his that made him more into a Son had Marceline arching up into him and moaning his name as that purely lecherous sensation ruptured in her stomach and reduced her to a trembling pile of putty beneath him.

Kip slowly brought his movements to stop upon feeling her silken inner walls fluttering, then clenching around him. She'd finished that quickly and he was watching her come down, truly amazed. He'd usually have to put in a little more effort or would have to please his lay with his fingers or mouth beforehand, yet Marceline was already satisfied. There was no way she was faking it, not with her inexperience, but he still couldn't believe it. She was so easily pleased by him and he smugly smirked to himself, but even as he felt his own release building up, he wanted to see just how much she could take. He wanted to see the beautiful face she made when she was coming undone again.

A jolt of over-sensitivity in her groin made Marci's eyes snap open and she gripped the sheets under her hands. Kip was giving her breasts some much needed attention with his mouth sucking on one hardened nub and his hand kneading the other. She was still pulsing and tingling from her first release, but Kip was starting up again and she realized that he didn't get off when she did. She wanted him to feel the same satisfaction she just got, but she was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that the pleasure she was feeling from his gentle strokes was verging on painful, but she started to like it. She felt like she was drinking, that he was the alcohol burning through her veins.

Kip started to hear her softly moaning under him again and took that as a sign that he could pick up his speed, hearing the thump of the headboard match the speed of him pumping into her. And he was glad he did because she reacted so beautifully, tugging his hair and purring his name, his _first name,_ in his ear. He didn't know how she figured that out, but he honestly didn't give a damn because his name never sounded so alluring until he heard it escape her lips in those seductive moans.

Kip felt her small hand on his chest and her nails raked his skin, sending chills down his spine. He couldn't wait to see the marks she left on him. After their first time, Juice had pointed out the scratches on his back while they were changing out of their oil-stained clothes. He'd been telling the goofy member about his girlfriend, never saying a name or giving a description other than saying she was beautiful, and in return, the Puerto Rican gave him a few hot stories about hooking up with Marceline's little friend. They weren't as serious as the other couple, bur from Juice's view, both ends were fine with simply screwing around.

Thinking about one of the escapades Juice had told him about, Kip slipped his hands under Marceline's writhing body and stopped his thrusts to roll over, putting her on top of him. He loved the view of her flushed skin and bouncing breasts due to her panting. Her hair was a bit messy and some was covering her face, but he could still see her dilated eyes looking down at him. His hands came around her front to settle on her hips and he started her off on a moderate rhythm that she could keep with with, his head falling back into the pillows.

Marceline felt so much more exposed when she was on top of him. She'd never rode anyone before, but it felt like he was deeper inside of her and the feeling of fullness made her tingle. All her thoughts were thrown out the window when he moved her and her head lolled back, her breathy moans filling the air. She decided to grind her hips on her own, like she did when she was dancing with Jasmine, and she felt Kip's hands travel to her chest.

 **"You're so beautiful, Marci."** Kip admitted, lost in waves of lust as she took matters into her own hands and started lifting her hips to bounce on him. She was a quick learner.

 **"You feel...so good..."** She purred back and he groaned at her dirty talk. She looked so innocent in front of everyone else, but she turned into this sex-hungry nymph when she was alone with him and he loved it. That was the end of him and he couldn't hold out any longer, but he wanted her to get off again.

One of Kip's hands left her warm breast to trail down her flat stomach and with his fingers splayed over her belly-button, he used his thumb to rub at her engorged bundle of nerves and was rewarded with the best sound he's ever heard from her. Marceline threw her head back and let out half of a sob with her euphoric whimper of passion and it triggered Kip's sudden release. He held her down on him, eliciting another cry from the girl on top of him.

Marceline's head was foggy with concupiscence and she was back to a trembling mess, her legs refusing to cease their twitching. Her eyes fell from the back of her head and the stars cleared, but she could barely keep her eyes open. She kept her hands on Kip's chest and slumped against him, his arms wrapping around her back as soon as her head hit his chest.

Kip was drained too, but he took a second to bask in the feeling of having her close to him again. They wouldn't have to sneak around anymore, though he liked the idea of secretly being with her, due to the talk he had with Chibs. It was what he expected, the usual 'If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you' speech, but he listened to Chibs' every word. The Scotsman was his sponsor and of all the Sons, he had the most respect for him. He already told himself that if Marceline couldn't come out and tell her Dad, he'd do it for her, for them.

 **"I love you too, Marceline."** He confessed and kissed the top of her head.

He'd only said it once before, the first time he'd snuck into her bedroom, and he'd been trying to figure out a way to tell her again, but she'd gone and confirmed that she felt the same. He'd started falling for her after seeing her so happy and joyous at Fun Town. It was her beautiful smile and darling laughter that had him hooked. She was innocent and a little shy and he liked seeing her blush because he noticed the freckles going from cheek to cheek. He already knew that she wasn't going to be some easy score like the Crow Eaters and Gemma's been telling him for the duration of his Prospecting year that when he was in the market for for an Old Lady, he wouldn't find her at a clubhouse party. That was another reason why he went to St. Thomas to tell Cherry that they couldn't be together. She wanted to be an Old Lady, but she didn't want to leave her days of being a Crow Eater behind and that wasn't something that could be compromised. Marceline was the type of girl that would own the title of being a Son's woman, just like Donna and Gemma did. He saw her give Cherry a warning at his party and knew she didn't have a problem with keeping the sweetbutts in check, not that he was interested in them anymore. She liked how defensive she was over him too, like a lioness growling at another lion attempting to corrupt her King.

Kip promised himself that was going to tell Marceline he loved her again when she woke up to let knew how he felt. He probably scared her half to death when he didn't say if he felt the same earlier, so he wasn't going to stall.

With another kiss to her head, he sighed and shut his eyes, drifting off. He was looking forward to seeing her first thing in the morning and prancing around his house in his clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

Gotta long chapter for you guys  
An old face, a little blood  
Enjoy ;3

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** **  
** _ **"You are trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen and I think it quite ungentlemanly."**_  
 **―William Goldman, The Princess Bride**

* * *

The morning after Kip's patch-in party could only be described as perfect. The blissful high that came after a night of steamy intimacy was met with a steady buzz of the deep feelings I had for Kip. I enjoyed the feeling for as long as I could because his feelings for me were still unknown and as pessimistic as it sounds, I felt like he was going to break things off when he woke up. When he did get up, he just out and said he loved me. I thought I'd be relieved and happy to hear him say those words, but I wasn't. I felt like he was saying it just because I did and that wasn't right.

Kip told me that he's been in love with me for a little while now and he kept telling me he loved me as he kissed every inch of skin on my body. That morning, we had lazy, tender sex and he kept telling me he loved me until I had no reason to doubt him, but that only made me want him more. I managed to get a few more rounds out of him before he was drained and he joked about having to learn to say 'No' to me.

After we managed to get out of bed and took a shower together, he asked me if I'd stay with him until tomorrow when he had to go back to work and I said I would. We had breakfast and took his rental to my house so I could pack an overnight bag. Diesel was happy to see me and after giving him some love, I went to see if Dad was home. He was sleeping in with a Crow Eater and I left him a note on the fridge telling him where I'd be until tomorrow.

On the drive, Kip told me he needed to make a pit stop and he parked in front of a shop, telling me to bring my art books. I was still in the dark about what the hell he had planned, but when we went inside the tattoo parlor, he introduced me to Irish Freddy as Chibs' daughter and while he was getting a new tattoo, the tattoo artist was flipping through the pages of my sketches. He didn't seem impressed by any of them, but he didn't look appealed either.

When he finished, he finally cracked a smile and asked me when I could get to work.

Irish Freddie took me on a tour of his parlor and told me the names of all the equipment he and the other tattoo artists use. He taught me what equipment could be cleaned after use and which tools had to be thrown away, then he led me to his station where his personal tattoo machine was. He took it apart, sterilized it and put it back together with step-by-step instructions, then asked me to try to mimic everything he just did. When everything was cleaned, in place and I tested the pedal, hearing the buzz, I couldn't stop smiling and Irish Freddy looked impressed with how quickly I was learning.

Freddy told me I could come back whenever I had some free time and he'd teach me everything I needed to know about his profession. Once we left the parlor, I was already tugging at Kip's shirt to find his new tattoo. He actually got 2. The first one was on his right pec. The Reaper was in the middle and there were 2 scrolls above and below it. The bottom one read 'Reaper Crew' and the top one had 'EST. 1967 SOA Original.' The next one was a bigger and more detailed Reaper on his bicep. On the ride back to his house, Kip was asking me about what Freddy taught me so far and I was telling him up until I noticed there was a motorcycle riding up next to us.

When we came to a red light, Jasmine was daydreaming with her head on Juice's back and when I rolled the window down to wave my hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink. Juice said they were going to grab something to eat and insisted we all go on a double-date. We followed him to a Mexican restaurant and when he cut the engine of his bike, Jaz finally came back to earth. While we were waiting for our food, Kip showed off his new ink and while Juice was cracking corny jokes that Jasmine was genuinely laughing at. Unknown to them, Kip was trying to get his hands in my pants under the cover of the table.

Before we left, I pulled Jasmine into the bathroom, locked us in there and refused to let her out until she told me what was going on between she and Juice. It was obvious that they both liked each other and she told me that she and Damien weren't ever getting back together, but she wasn't rushing into a relationship with Juice. For now, they were just having fun with one another, but she made it clear that she was going to shove her entire arm up his ass if he caught something from a Crow Eater and gave it to her.

We parted ways and when we got back to Kip's house, it was nighttime. As soon as we walked in the door, Kip had me up and over his shoulder only to put me on the couch. Apparently, I was teasing him all night and he was going to show me just how bad he wanted me.

* * *

Kip's vacation time was over and we were on our way to the clubhouse now, but he's been acting a little weird since this morning. I thought he'd be in a pretty touchy mood from what happened last night, but he's been avoiding me a bit. He wasn't pushing me away, but he wasn't being as intimate as he'd usually be when we were alone. I've seen him grabbing at his crotch every few seconds too.

Kip pulled into TM and I noticed how crookedly he parked his Dyna, but I didn't say anything about it. We dismounted, I tugged my handbag on my arm and on our way to the clubhouse, Kip was tugging at his pants again. It looked like he was trying to get a frontwards wedgie out.

 **"Are you okay?"** I asked, stopping in front of him. He looked like he was forcing himself not to mess with his crotch and when he nodded, I cocked an eyebrow. **"You've been grabbing yourself since this morning."**

 **"I'm fine...think it's just my jeans or something."**

 **"Your jeans or your plastic nut?"**

 **"It's not plastic!"** He vindicated and I smiled at how defensive he was. **"It's like a breast implant. It's a sack of chemical water or something."**

 **"The doctor said you'd be feeling some discomfort around this time. Did you get the pills?"**

 **"Yeah...they're not working..."**

 **"Kip, maybe you should go back and let Dr. Caldwell check it."**

 **"I just gotta get used to it, never had an implant before."** Kip gave me a halfhearted smile and I frowned at it. **"I'm fine, Marceline."** He reassured, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of me.

With a sigh, I gave in and Kip took my hand, but I caught him yanking his crotch again. Kip held the door open and we stepped inside the clubhouse, seeing some Crow Eaters cleaning up the place. It looked like a bar fight broke out and there was a man sitting at the bar with Piney. The older man had his elbows on the bar and he raised a glass to us.

 **"What happened here?"** I asked, motioning to the sweetbutts.

 **"Lover's quarrel."** He chuckled, patting the blonde next to him on the back. He was wearing a kutte, so he was a Son and he turned around to face us. The man had jaggy champagne-blond hair and baby-blue eyes that reminded me of Clay's aged ones, but Clay didn't have a black eye, busted lip and cuts all over his face. **"Might wanna get used to seein' his ugly mug around here."** Piney laughed and pat the blond on the cheek, under his bruised eye, before sliding off his stool and heading out.

 **"You must be...Marceline?"** The man asked and I nodded, still thrown off by what Piney said. The blond smiled at me and he looked way too nice to ever get into a fight with one of the club whores. They should know better than to piss off a Son anyway. The man extended his hand and I shook it. **"I'm Kozik. I've been hearing about you the past couple days. Your Dad likes to brag."**

 **"Not to be rude, but who did that to your face?"** Kozik laughed at me and I could hear Kip snickering, but I was dead serious. I didn't want to see a whore's corpse stuffed in the freezer.

 **"My dearest Alexander."** He replied, but he sounded like Jasmine sighing over Juice. **"Beating my face in is how he shows how much he loves me."**

 **"Fuck you, Kozik!"** Tig's voice boomed from down the hall of dorms. **"Take your dumb blonde ass back to Tacoma where you belong!"**

 **"Love you too, sweetheart!"** Kozik called back and I heard something made of glass break before Tara was telling Tig to sit down or she'd let him bleed to death. I guess she was getting him cleaned up back there. She sounded ticked off though. **"I hear you're pretty good at drawing and stitching up wounds."** Kozik asked, bringing my attention back to him.

 **"I'll let you look at my work while I'm patching you up if you promise not to bleed on the pages."**

 **"Deal."**

I was shaking my head at Kozik, already taking a liking to his lighthearted nature, but went behind the bar in search of the med kit and found it stocked. Kip said he was going to find Clay and leaned over the bar to give me a kiss. Kozik's eyebrows were almost as tall as a skyscraper and I knew I was blushing, but I asked him if he had a room and he led me to his temporary one. As promised, I started tending to his wounds while he was intently scanning the pages of my sketch book. He told me he really liked the zombie woman in lingerie, just like Dad did. I asked if he's seen him around and apparently, Dad was currently riding upstate to meet with some of the club's Irish associates because he was the only one who could drink them under the table. He didn't even tell me he was leaving...

I knew better than to ask what made Kozik come all the way down to California from Tacoma, but I was wondering. Maybe he was replacing Dad for however long he was on the road. Hearing Tacoma made me think of how I knew I've seen Happy before I came to Charming, but I just couldn't figure out where the hell I've seen his face. I did ask the visiting member why he and Tig were fighting and he laughed it off as the Sergeant-At-Arms having a problem with seeing old faces. Once he was patched up, he kindly thanked me and left to raid the fridge for a cold slab of meat to put on his eye.

I ventured into the hall and knocked on Juice's door, but nobody answered, so I guess he was out. The door next to Dad's room was opened and I peeked inside, seeing Tara putting her medical supplies back in her bag. The bathroom door was opened and Tara stopped what she was doing to listen.

 **"Stop picking the stitches!"** She firmly ordered and I heard a groan from the connecting room, so this must be Tig's room. She shook her head and zipped her bag up, turning around and spotting me. She sighed when she did. **"These men are driving me nuts.** **Tig and Kozik have** **been trying to kill each other for the past 2 days. I don't understand how one of them isn't dead yet."**

 **"Boy will be boys."** I offered and she groaned. I noticed how tired she looked, but followed her to Jax's dorm and saw Abel's stroller in here. The carseat was detached and sitting on the bed. Tara set her medical bag down and sat on the bed to check on the little Teller. **"You should take a nap. I'll keep an eye on Abel."**

 **"Thank you, Marceline."** She sighed and fell back into the mattress, making me smile. Tara looked like such a Mom and when I first met her, I thought she already had a little family of her own, but it seemed like she was making one with Jax.

I spotted Abel's baby bag tucked in the basket of the stroller and grabbed it before grabbing his carseat and smiling down at him. It seemed like he was getting bigger by the day. I was cooing at Abel as I made my way into Kip's dorm and found it empty. I unstrapped Abel and grabbed some of his toys, sitting on the bed with his back against my stomach. I was laughing as Abel babbled and grabbed his colorful toys or shook his rattle.

After a while, I fed Abel and put him down for a nap. I kept checking on him, but I was doodling, glancing up whenever a Son walked by the opened door. I haven't seen Clay, Jax, Quinn or Juice and guessed they were out handing business. I did see Happy and he came in to ask if I went to see Irish Freddy, then we talked about tattoos for a minute. He even offered to find someone stupid enough to be my test dummy.

When Kip came in, he had a box in his hands and he smiled at me, but he was walking funny now, almost like a penguin would.

 **"You're waddling, Kip."** I pointed out, keeping my voice low enough not to disturb Abel. **"Are you sure you're okay?"**

 **"Yeah...I'm alright..."** I could hear the strain in his voice and he set the box on the dresser, leaning on it. **"Actually, no, I'm not alright. I think something's wrong."** I slid off the bed and went to him. Kip turned around and let me see his pained face, still gripping his crotch. **"It kinda...burns...and it's not itchy, but it's uncomfortable."** He asked me to look at what was wrong and unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop to the floor with his boxers. **"Is it bad?"**

 **"Sweet Jesus in Heaven."** I muttered to myself upon seeing what he's been so irritated at all day. There was obviously something wrong with his implant because it sure as hell didn't look like _that_ yesterday. **"Kip...I think you need medical attention...it's swollen, _really_ swollen."**

 **"Dr. Caldwell said there'd be swelling."** He tried and I tore my eyes from his crotch to look at him with stern eyes.

 **"It's almost the size of a nectarine, Kip. That's not normal.** **You can't keep carrying on with it being like this."** As heartbroken as he looked, Kip nodded and pulled his pants up.

I spotted Opie in the hall and asked if he'd keep an eye on Abel for a second before I knocked on Jax's cracked door. Tara looked like she needed a few more hours of rest, but she got up and came to the door.

 **"Is Abel giving you trouble?"** She asked, stifling a yawn.

 **"He's taking a nap, Ope's babysitting."**

 **"What's wrong then?"**

 **"There's something wrong with Kip's nut."** The doctor lost her jaded demeanor and perked up. I pulled Kip into the room and Tara was still looking at us like we were crazy, but Kip looked like he was suffering from his implant.

 **"...I am a _pediatric_ doctor." ** Tara clarified.

 **"Could you just look at it and give your medical opinion?"** Kip pleaded.

 **"Um, I don't think I can- oh my God!"** Kip dropped his pants and with a shred of modesty, he covered his junk, but Tara's eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked at his groin. **"That is infected."**

 **"I told you something was wrong."** I scolded and Kip hung his head.

 **"Something is _very_ wrong." **Tara insisted and she blinked a few times before turning her head away. **"You need to go to the ER, _right now."_**

 **"I don't think I can make the trip to Fresno."** Kip groaned, whimpering a little.

 **"The doctors at St. Thomas will be able to help you."** Tara hastily blurted out, clearly not used to having Kip expose himself. **"Just put a cold compress on it until you get there."**

With a wary nod, Kip turned to me and I was about to pull his pants up, but the door opened. Clay and Bobby were coming in, probably looking for Jax, but they were rooted in place upon seeing their newest member.

 **"Holy Mary of ball."** Clay exclaimed, his face twisting as Bobby cocked his head and was staring at Kip's crotch like he was examining a piece of art.

The men moved out of the way while I led Kip out of the room and into the kitchen. I rummaged around the freezer and found a few bags of frozen veggies, stuffing the icy sack down Kip's pants. He yelped, then shivered and I apologized, but was trying not to laugh. As serious as this was, it was kinda funny. Kip already had the keys to the van and he gave them to me while he got in the back to lay down. When we got to St. Thomas, Kip had defrosting corn, peas and spinach stuffed into his pants and he was hobbling now.

After explaining our dilemma to the receptionist and she reattached her jaw to her face, a team of doctors and nurses came to assist us and put Kip on a gurney. They let me follow him through a few double doors, then a nurse pulled me aside and told me I had to stay in the waiting room. After an hour of waiting and being accompanied by Tig, Piney and Juice, another nurse took me into the hall. She told me _Chris_ was going to be fine and I mentally rolled my eyes at the fact that the Sons couldn't even use their real names at their town's hospital.

 **"He's gonna be alright."** I announced to the Sons and sat down next to Piney. **"He should be down in a minute."**

 **"So, his fake nut...imploded?"** Juice asked.

 **"I honestly don't know what happened, but something made it swell up. Tara said it was infected."**

 **"Did it look like a real nut?"** Tig asked with a little too much interest and Piney slapped him on the shoulder. **"What? I didn't get to see it. I wonder if it was like fake boobs, like, how real ones jiggle and fake ones don't."**

 **"What is wrong with you?"** Piney asked, clearly disturbed at the dark-haired man's thought process. Tig just added more fuel to the fire when he started squeezing imaginary breasts...or nuts.

A couple minutes later, a woebegone Kip shuffled into the waiting room and we all followed him out. He wasn't hobbling anymore and he didn't look to be in any pain, but there was so much sadness in his eyes. Thankfully, Tig didn't pry about what happened or make any jokes and he mounted his bike with Juice and Piney. Once we were in the van, Kip finally told me what happened, that his body rejected the implant and if he would've ignored it like he was going to, he could've gotten Epididymitis or worse.

On the ride back to the clubhouse, I kept telling Kip that I didn't think any different of him and hoped my reassuring words were helping him to feel better. He told me he had to talk to me, so when we arrived, we went straight to his dorm.

 **"Marceline, I'm telling you this because I love you and I don't want you to be worried or scared."** I was sitting on the edge of Kip's bed and he just stopped pacing to finally say something, stopping in front of me. Abel was missing, but I figured Tara took him or Gemma scooped him up. Up until he said that, I wasn't worried about what he wanted to talk about, but now I was a bit nervous. Kip got on his knees in front of me and took my hands in his. **"Something's going down tonight and the club needs me."**

 **"What's going on?"**

 **"We've been having trouble with this group and tonight, we're gonna try to settle things.** **There's gonna be a fight. Me, Clay, Jax, Tig, Juice, Quinn, Happy, Koz and 2 of his guys from Tacoma against these scumbags. I want you to stay home and Miles is gonna be there to keep an eye you. Nothing's gonna happen to any of us and you'll see me tomorrow, I promise."**

For a second, I just let what was going to happen sink in. Surprisingly, I wasn't shocked about the whole thing because it was something I was used to, just like when Zane would slip out of my old house to do what his gang needed him to do. I've seen Kip fight and I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him, but I was a little worried about the older Sons. I was glad to hear that Piney and Bobby weren't going to be involved with the scrap and I knew Tig was going to be just fine, but Clay was at the top of my concerns. I remembered how his hand reacted when he was giving me a gun lesson.

 **"Just be careful."** I implored and Kip nodded, bringing me in for a hug.

Kip and I spent the next few hours together and I turned down his advances because I didn't think it was a good idea to fool around so soon after he just got his implant removed. From the moans I was hearing from the hall, the other Sons were saying goodbye to their Old Ladies. When someone knocked on the door, Kip told me it was time for me to go home and we walked outside to where everyone was sending the Sons off. Jax was loading Abel into Gemma's Cadillac and Tara came to tell me that she and Abel would be spending the night with Gem and their bodyguards, extending the invitation to me if I got lonely at home.

With a bunch of goodbye kisses and parting 'I Love Yous', I reluctantly separated from Kip and got on Miles' bike. The Prospect quickly took me home and he made sure everything was locked up, but he almost jumped out of his skin when I let Diesel in from the backyard. The pit didn't seem to like Miles because he wouldn't stop growling at him, but he stuck to me. I had mercy on Miles and made Pizza Casserole for dinner. He even tossed Diesel a pepperoni, but the dog didn't eat it. He was still staring the man down and I wondered why he was so impassive. He seemed like a friendly dog, but maybe Miles reminded him of his old owner.

Miles assured me that he'd be in the living room, armed and ready if anything happened. I got him a pillow, blanket and rummaged around in Dad's room for some clothes that would fit him. After a hot shower, I dragged a stubborn Diesel into my room to prevent him from stalking Miles and went to the edge of my bed to pray for the safety of all the Sons. I'd forgotten all about Mangus, but he was resting at the foot of my bed and I pulled him close, settling for him replacing Kip tonight.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

Diesel was at it again, waking his owner up at 2 AM with his growling. Marceline hoped he'd stop and just go investigate what had to be Miles going to the bathroom or getting a midnight snack _,_ but he didn't.

Groaning, she slugged out of bed and opened the bottom-half of her door to let the dog out. Before she got back in bed, she heard Diesel's growling deepen and it sounded more fierce. Diesel's guttural rumbling was moving around the living room too, like he was following something. She briefly wondered if the pit was freaking out because there was a full moon tonight and that caused him to get vocal. Things suddenly went quiet, but Marci still heard Diesel's distant barking from her window. He sounded like he was outside now. _What the hell was going on?_ She thought.

She crawled out of the opened door and made her way down the hall to investigate what got the pit so defensive. The TV wasn't on and Miles wasn't sleeping on the sofa, so she went into the kitchen, figuring the Prospect got scared and lured the dog into the backyard while he reheated some dinner.

Diesel was in the backyard, but he was incredibly hostile now and he was jumping, slightly banging against the door. The hairs on the back of Marceline's neck suddenly stood on end and she felt like she wasn't alone anymore. She noticed a black image in the window, but it got a new color that took over most of the form. It was wheat...it was skin...and it wasn't outside with Diesel. Whipping around, Marci saw that body of darkness was sitting at the kitchen table, silently watching her.

There was a man at the table and she almost sighed, thinking it was Miles, but she noted his moss-green eyes. His dark-brown hair fell to the back of his neck and the darkness she saw in the window was his leather jacket. A sense of déjà vu washed over her and after staring back at him for a long second, it all came rushing back to her.

The day Clay took her behind the clubhouse for target practice, when she went to the market with Kip to stock up and saw the leather-clad back of a man with that Fatboy. This was him.

The man slightly moved and the thought of running into the backyard to let Diesel attack him while she climbed the fence was disregarded when she saw the silver of metal glinting in the moonlight. One of the man's hands was resting on the tabletop and holding a gun aimed on her. His other arm was bent at the elbow and he was digging in his front pocket. He finally took his emotionless eyes off his target to glance at what he pulled from his jeans, a photo. He compared the 2 and, other than the blonde highlights, this girl was exactly who he was looking for.

 **"Alright, Marceline."** He spoke with a slightly husked tone. **"Let's get going. Your husband's waitin' for ya' in Scotts Valley."**

Against her glare, Marceline started to understand what the hell was going on. _Gage._ He managed to find her and he sent this man to take her back to him. The intruder didn't have any patches that she could see and she knew Gage wouldn't send an inexperienced Toad to come get her, so this had to be a Drifter.

The Drifter stood and Marceline flinched back into a corner. Diesel was still barking and he started jumping against the glass when the Drifter got closer to her. As soon as the man tucked his gun in its holster under his jacket, Marceline made a run for the living room, but she tripped over something en route. As soon as the beginning of her scream left her mouth at the sight of Miles' corpse bleeding out on the carpet from a knife lodged in his throat, the Drifter slapped his hand over her mouth to stop it.

Marceline was still screaming and beginning to cry as the Drifter was tying her hands behind her back. He pulled a bandanna from his back pocket and tied it around her mouth, silencing the terrified girl. He was warned by the SV President that Charming was home to another motorcycle club and that his target was most likely going to have protection, so he wasn't surprised to find a man of the club sleeping on the couch. Within the time he's been in Charming, he's been following any of the Sons he saw around town and one of the older ones shared this house with her, having to be her father. He only had orders to bring Marceline Telford back to Scotts Valley unharmed, though the President said she might put up a fight. He was sure he could handle whatever she dished out because he's done kidnapping jobs before. Now that he's seen her in person, he understood why Gage was paying so much to get her back.

With her hands securely bound and her screams silenced, the Drifter lifted a now thrashing Marceline and went to the front door. He poked his head out and scanned the streets for any witnesses. Just as when he let himself in through the back door, the night-drenched streets were clear and quiet. Marci was getting over seeing Miles dead and was fighting harder, kicking her legs as hard as she could, but she just couldn't hit her abductor, so she was trying to squirm out of his tight grip.

The Drifter already dragged her to the enclosed utility van that was disguised as a Dog Catcher's van and opened the back doors, having to put a bit more force into getting the girl inside. After another failed attempt, he lifted her again, but she planted her feet on the car's metal frame and was pushing back. With another shove, she lost her footing and was plunged into the darkness. The van didn't have a metal floor, instead having a soft carpet replacing it. Marceline was up on her knees and she ran to the opened doors, but the Drifter slammed both of them shut. He could hear her ramming at them and he chuckled.

 **"Don't think you're strong enough to break through solid steel, sweetheart."** To his remark, he heard her muffled screams and pat the doors before going to front and hopping in the driver's seat.

Marci was thrown off balance when the van took off and was on her side again. She propped herself up against the wall separating her from the Drifter and tugged her arms under her butt, then over her legs. She yanked whatever cloth he stuffed in her mouth out and let her eyes adjust to her small, mobile prison as she calmed her breathing. This was a mind over matter situation and she _refused_ to let her Anxiety get the best of her. She'd taken her Librium today and she'll be damned if she wasn't going to take advantage of the drug's effect.

After scanning the small space and finding nothing to use, she started kicking the wall separating the cab of the car from her. She heard the Drifter tell her to cut it out and she screamed, 'Fuck you!' back. That's what she did next, started yelling in hopes someone on the street would hear her cries and call the police. The Drifter caught on to what she was doing and knew nobody would be able to hear her yelling, but he kept sporadically braking until she stopped. A few minutes of silence followed and he smirked to himself, thinking she realized there was no way out.

Marceline was panting as she tried to think of another way out of the van. She stared at the double doors and her eyes focused on the circular cutout where a handle should've been. The Drifter didn't chain the doors when he threw her in here, so one of them had to be unlocked. She pushed herself up and pulled at the right one, unable to make the door pop open. She used all the force she had to shove the left one and the open the door flung open with little resistance. She just barely managed to grab onto the top of the door as was she was pushed outwards with the force.

The Drifter had a disposable in his hand as he drove out of the small town and he was a second away from calling President Gage to tell him he'd be reunited with his wife tonight. Before he could push the 'call' button, he heard a bang and a shriek. He looked out of his side mirror and saw nothing, so he leaned over to look in the other one.

 **"Goddamn it!"** He cursed upon seeing the girl hanging on the goddamn door like a stunt-double in some action movie.

Marci felt the van coming to a stop just after they'd passed the Welcome to Charming sign and she let herself drop to the ground when the car was slowed down enough. She was already sprinting off, wanting to get as far away from the Drifter as possible, and he was running after her, but she didn't dare look back. The Drifter didn't expect the girl to be like _this_ , to be out of her goddamn mind. His past targets would usually just sit and cry on the drive or try to convince him to let them go, but this one _obviously_ didn't want to go back to where she came from.

The Drifter wasn't catching up to her quickly enough, so he pulled his pistol and fired at her feet, hoping he wouldn't hit her. The President would have his head if she had a bullet in her leg. Marci yelped and covered her head with her hands when she saw the bullets ricocheting in sparks off the road near her. She slowed down just enough for the Drifter to catch up to her and he took them both to the ground, straddling the thrashing girl.

 **"Get away!"** She screamed as loud as she could, trying to keep her hands from the Drifter's grip.

 **"Shut the fuck up!"** He barked, yanking her arms upwards by her wrists. Fingers arched, she raked her nails over the Drifter's face and he cried out. She'd brought her knees through his legs and kicked him off her. She'd barley gotten a step in before she was being harshly yanked back by her hair.

 **"Get off me!"** She screeched as the Drifter dragged her back to the van by her locks, but he ignored her this time, realizing they were on a barren road where nobody would hear her.

Learning his lesson, he threw her in the driver's seat and shoved her into the passenger's side. He had the rope bounding her wrists together in his hand and was using his shoulder to keep her pressed against the door as he dug through the glovebox. He pulled out the handcuffs he was looking for and looped one end through the grip-handle on the door before cuffing the metal around her wrists.

 **"You try somethin' insane like that again and I'll break your fucking arm."** The Drifter growled after they'd been driving a few minutes. Marceline ignored him, intent on trying to break the handle off, but it was no use.

Her arms started to burn from how much effort she was using, so she gave up to rest for a second. She _was not_ going back to Scotts Valley and the Drifter would have to kill her if he thought she'd go willingly. She replayed his threat in her head and narrowed her eyes, but smirked. The Drifter glanced at her, seeing the strange grin on her face, but Marci pulled herself up with the grip-handle and put all her strength into kicking the Drifter square in his fucking face. The van swerved to the side with him, but she was relentless with punting him anywhere she could.

Even with all the commotion, Marci heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle and ceased her assault on the man for a second. The Drifter, fed up with her, shoved her legs down and backhanded her.

 **"Fucking bitch!"** He cursed as Marceline tried to process what just happened in her state of shock. Her cheek was stinging from where he hit her and she was sure he broke the skin because she could taste blood in her mouth. **"Stay fucking put or there's another where that came from!"**

The Drifter was holding his tender jaw, feeling quite a few teeth wiggling around, and he had to force himself not to strangle the little whore in the car with him. He initially denied Gage's offer of throwing in a few extra stacks for the girl's return because he wasn't greedy, but he was going to take them now and he had the gas pedal to the floor, ready to get this job done. His ears perked at the sound of another motor on the empty road with them and he looked to his mirror, seeing red headlights coming up on his side. He shoved his gun into Marceline's mouth before she tried to scream, but kept his eyes on the approaching two-wheeler.

When he saw the full-face helmet, he relaxed because all the Sons wore half-helmets. As the ride got closer, he noticed it wasn't a Harley-Davidson brand motorcycle and was sure it was just someone passing by, so he relaxed and pulled the gun out of the girl's mouth. Ultimately, taking the gun away from her was a smart move because he fired it into her door, making her scream, when his window was broken.

Marceline was trying to stay out of range of the gun as the Drifter was yanked into his door by someone on the road. All she could see was a leather glove around the Drifter's neck as he choked and struggled to keep the van straight. He rammed the unknown driver with the van and coughed as he got to breathe again, but was already firing his gun out the window until it clicked. The Drifter's hand went into the glovebox again in search of another clip for his pistol, but Marci strained to look out of her window when she heard the motorcycle getting closer to her side. She could tell it wasn't a Son, but due to the rider's helmet, she couldn't identify who the it was. At this point, she really didn't give a damn because they were trying to help her.

She flinched when she felt the rider's leather-covered hand on her back, but screamed as her door was flung open. She was dangling above the road again and the person on the motorcycle stood, using his weight to keep his bike steady as he tried to release her from the handcuffs with tin snips. She started kicking at the Drifter again to keep him away and got a few good shots in his face, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her inside, slamming the door. He really wanted to blow her fucking head off, but he shoved her aside to shoot at the rider beside the car, ducking down himself when he was shot at. He used one hand to blindly keep them on the road, but tried to ram the person on the motorcycle again.

Upon seeing the van attempt to crash into him again, the rider accelerated and the vehicle slammed into the highway's thick, metal guard rail. The van's front bumper caught onto a baluster and spun out of control until it tipped over. A few yards away, the rider came to a screeching stop and watched in horror as the van kept tumbling down the opposite direction of hard road. The crunching of metal and smashing of glass were the only sounds flooding the silent highway until the car lost its momentum and finally rested on the roof, upside down.

The rider drove back to the mess and threw his helmet off, his pistol already drawn, when he saw the bloody glass. He went to the right door and yanked it open, glaring down his gun at the kidnapper. The man had a jagged piece of glass in his shoulder and it was pinning him to the seat, but he was still alive, trying to reach for the pistol mere meters from his fingertips. The rider grabbed a handful of the Drifter's bloodstained hair and slowly dragged his throat against the glass, wanting him to suffer as he bled to death.

Rounding the van, the rider tucked his gun into his jeans and tried to get the passenger door opened, but it seemed welded shut. He slid to the front of the van and carefully crawled through the shattered windshield, hearing the Drifter's gurgles and gasps as he choked on his own blood. Marceline was completely motionless and that worried him. Her arms were littered with cuts from the glass and he saw a few shards sunk into her skin. She had blood in her hair and there was a line of it trickling down the side of her head and from the corner of her slack mouth, her eyes shut. He clipped the chain of the handcuffs and eased her out of the wreck, not paying any mind to the scrapes he got on his legs from the barbed glass. She was limp in his arms and he tenderly set her on the road, putting his head to her chest. He could still hear her heart beating and he sighed in relief.

The rider pulled his phone out and called one of the few unnamed numbers saved in his contacts, telling them to get to highway 580 as quickly as they could. He pulled his hoodie off and zipped Marci in it, wishing he could do more to help her. For now, all he could do was hold her close to him and wait for help to come.

It felt like hours later, but just 15 minutes passed before the rider spotted a familiar Lincoln MKT coming down the road, flashing the headlights to signal its arrival. The rider stood with an unconscious Marceline in his arms and walked towards the silver car.

 **"You're gonna be okay, babe."** He promised, looking down at her slightly bruised face.

* * *

Love you guys, thanks for sticking with this story and for all the reads, Favs and Follows!


	18. Chapter 18

Another long chapter 'cause I love you guys. The responses on the last chapter were so awesome! And yes, Zane is back!  
Enjoy, loves

* * *

 **Chapter 18:  
** ** _"...because the past was always around her and might return at any time. It prowled the world searching for her and she knew it was growing angrier at every passing day."  
_** **―Nicholas Sparks, Safe Haven**

* * *

Once their escort arrived with someone to aid Marceline and the dead Drifter was stuffed in the trunk, they began driving to Turlock as requested. Zane didn't expect the driver to be his new boss, Henry Lin, but he didn't care because she was his main concern. During the drive, the physician was in the backseat tending to her wounds while he was intently watching from the passenger's seat. When they'd arrived at the motel, the doctor stayed in the car as Zane carried Marci up the flight of stairs and down the balcony to room 47, accompanied by the Chinese gang leader who was quietly following.

Henry shut the door behind him and took a seat in the armchair next to the slider window, unbuttoning the stud on his suit jacket. He watched his new outlaw use every ounce of tenderness when setting the redhead on the mattress, then he went into the bathroom and came out with a wet rag for her head. Zane watched her for a second, then sighed and pulled his bloodstained shirt over his head. He went into the bathroom again and Henry heard running water, so he was most likely cleaning himself up.

Henry's attention went back to the unknown female, wondering who she was and why she seemed so important to his thug. When Zane came to San Francisco, he made it clear that he didn't have any baggage and no family, which is how Henry preferred his members, yet a few feet away from him unconsciously lies a pretty little redhead that Zane obviously cared about. Henry stood and pulled the armchair across the room to the edge of the bed, leaning on his knees to get a good look at the chick. There were tiny cuts scattered across her face, but they were dried and cleaned, ready to heal. Under them, he saw freckles going across her nose from cheek to cheek and smirked, thinking they were _cute,_ of all things. He didn't know how old she was, but she looked legal and he pegged her to be in her early 20s.

Trailing his eyes down, he frowned at the over-sized hoodie concealing most of her body from his inspecting eyes. He did get to see her legs though. When he'd picked them up, she was wearing pajama pants, but they were shredded and almost the length of shorts now. Surprisingly, the crash hardly bruised them, just a few nicks here and there. Tempted, he lightly trailed his fingers from her thigh to her knee and appreciated how soft women tended to keep their bodies. She was no exception, being hairless and having silky skin.

When he heard the water cut off in the bathroom, Henry removed his hand as he leaned back into the armchair and waited for his usually uncommunicative racketeer to rejoin them.

 **"This your girl?"** He asked with inquisitiveness when his goon went to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed something under it.

 **"You could say that."** Zane answered with his impassive voice, tugging a wife-beater on.

He glanced up to see Henry nod at his response, but his eyes were on Marceline. Zane could see the greed and hunger in Henry's eyes and he had to force himself not to tell his boss to stop staring at her like she was a piece of fucking meat. Instead, he took the opportunity to take the silenced Beretta 92FS from his bag and discreetly tucked it into the waistband of his jeans.

Zane pushed his ready-to-go bag under the bed and stood, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He shut his eyes when he felt a tiny sting and lowered his arms from his pecs to avoid touching the new ink there. Marceline would be so happy to see all the tattoos he's gotten since she left...all she had to do was wake up. He narrowed his eyes when Henry smirked at her and tapped his salt-and-pepper beard in thought. Zane lost his scowl before Henry turned to him with one of his flashy smiles and pointed to Marceline.

 **"She looks foreign."** He indicated. **"Bet she's Irish."**

 **"Half Scottish."** Zane calmly corrected.

 **"Tomatoe, tomato."** Henry shrugged, his attention going back to Marceline. **"** **Xiang has a girlfriend, Anastasia. _100%_ Greek. She is _beautiful,_ couldn't help myself. We came to an understanding and now, she's one of the top girls at the Potero Hill cathouse."**

Zane clenched his teeth together, nails digging into his palms, as he caught on to what Henry was proposing. He'd been on a few dealings with Xiang and he mentioned his girlfriend a few times, but Zane never thought he'd be cruel enough to sell her into prostitution. Zane knew that Henry almost always got a taste of the new merchandise before they were put on the market and he wanted to spit at the thought of him with Marceline. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as her.

 **"She's not for sale."** Still keeping the malevolence out of his voice, Zane hoped to end the conversation right there.

 **"Our clients tend to pay more for exotic merchandise."** Henry continued, ignoring Zane's initial turndown. He's done this more times than he could remember and knew that it sometimes took a bit more convincing to get people to agree to his offer. Henry took a strand of the girl's satiny hair and let it glide off his fingertips, oblivious to the hostility radiating from the man on the other side of the bed. **"Redheads are always in-style, _au naturel_ of course." ** He smiled to himself and rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers. **" **Xiang always goes to visit Anastasia and her work hasn't gotten in the way of their relationship. She's well taken care of too."**** He assured, glancing at Zane. ** **"** **Think you can come up with a price for her? Try not to be greedy."****

 **"She _is not_ for sale." ** Zane reiterated and let a bit of belligerence coat his words as the final warning for his honcho. He might be working for Henry now, but there was a certain line he wouldn't allow _anyone_ to cross and it was when Marceline was involved.

 **"Okay, Jesus. I was just making a business proposition, don't take it personally."** In mock surrender, Henry put his hands up and gave Zane another one of his businessman smiles. He stood and felt Zane's eyes on him as he slid the chair back to the other side of the room. He was just about to leave when saw Zane sitting on the bed and his curiosity about what the girl meant to him was peaked again. **"Do I need to worry about her?"**

 **"I didn't know you had a heart, Henry. I'll be sure to pass along your concern when she wakes up."** Henry chuckled at Zane's dry sarcasm, knowing that he wanted him to leave.

 **"I was referring to what happened tonight."** He clarified. **"A car wreck, a dead body staining the carpet of my trunk, you playing the heroic Prince that saves the damsel in distress."**

 **"It was nothing."** Zane dismissed and Henry lost his playful mood.

 **"I find that hard to believe."** He controverted and Zane stared at Marci for a long second before he stood, slowly crossing the room to stand before his boss. **"You've been working my Heroin deals since you got here and you're already one of my best guys."** Henry's voice dropped to a stale and menacing tone, his dark eyes boring into Zane's lighter ones. **"But just because we share a few branches of the same tree _does not_ mean you get any special treatment. If this," ** He pointed to Marceline without looking at her. **"Turns out to be something with a shitload of blowback and my guys start turning up dead, _I_ will kill you and make her into one of _my_ girls."**

 **"Thank you for your help, Henry."** Zane replied to his distant cousin in a robotic voice. **"What happened tonight isn't anything you need to worry about and business will continue as it has been. I apologize about the blood in your car."**

For a long minute, both men stared each other down in a primal act of dominance. Zane was proving that just because he was working for Henry didn't mean he had free reign on what little things he cared about in his life and he sure as hell wouldn't allow _anyone_ to make Marceline into their plaything.

After another second, Henry smirked, telling Zane the body would be taken care of, and let himself out.

* * *

Zane was leaning on the railing of the patio to his motel room and shook his head at the place he was staying. He never liked motels, always thought they were cheap and only good for leaving one-night stands in. He'd have gladly paid $270 a night for a more refined hotel room on the other side of the city until the house he was moving into was fumigated, but this motel allowed him to easily see who was coming in and going out, so nobody could sneak up on him.

As he looked out into the entrance of the lodging that was covered in predawn light, he couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to last night and the sight of Marceline in that wreck. He thought he lost her or he feared that she would've died in his arms. That would've been his burden to carry for the rest of his life and he never would've forgave himself. It seemed like the airbags were the only thing that kept her from dying.

Marceline was still out cold and he'd been at her side, just watching her for any signs of her coming to. He checked the dressing on her head, ankle and wrist, propped her leg up on pillows, set a plastic bag of ice on her ankle and changed it when the cubes melted. He spent some time searching the internet for details of her injuries to know what dire symptoms he needed to look out for, but he had nothing else to do now. He couldn't help her wake up, though he desperately wanted to.

What worried him most was the possibility of having to take her to the hospital and discovering she'd sustained an internal injury and her lungs were filled with blood...the possibility that she could be _dying_ in that bed.

Zane ran a hand through his onyx hair, uttering an irritated groan when his fingers were caught in a tangle. He's been trying to master this man-bun thing, but his attempts were futile. He smirked to himself as he thought of how Marci loved to do all kinds of things to his hair and was looking forward to having her fingers massaging his scalp. He almost sighed, but he looked over his shoulder when he heard the soft shuffling of the blanket. He stood in the frame of the door and attentively watched her, noticing that her elevated leg moved a mere meter from the position he set it in. Her eyebrows were pulled together, twitching as if she were having a bad dream, and her fingers did the same. It took another minute, but her eyes slowly started to peel open.

Marceline opened her eyes, but everything was a blurry haze and her steady blinks weren't helping to clear her vision. It felt like her ears were full of water and her body felt like it was being weighed down by sandbags. She felt sore all over, but she had a screaming headache. Ignoring the pain, she thought back to what happened with the Drifter. She remembered everything, hearing Diesel trying to alert her that something was awry, finding the Drifter, stumbling over Miles' dead body and those adrenaline-fueled moments in the van. She remembered the mysterious rider that was trying to get her away from the Drifter and the crippling fear of being in a car wreck before knocking her head on the window during one of the tumbles.

She heard a muffled, warbled sound, but she didn't know what it was. She heard it again and again and figured someone was trying to talk to her. Maybe she was at St. Thomas and the rider was a friend of the club. Hopeful, she looked to the side and saw the foggy profile of someone next to her. She stared at the figure and the first thing she recognized was dark hair and thought it was Tara. She mustered a small smile for the doctor, then involuntarily slipped back into unconsciousness.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

Marci woke again when the sun was high and filling the room. Unlike before, she could see more clearly, though not fully, but she noticed a small ringing in her ears. She still felt sore, but her throat was dry and she was hungry. She used her left arm to feel around the bed for the buzzer to call her nurse.

 **"Marceline?"** Her ears twitched at a gentle tone. It was a man's voice, probably her nurse. **"Can you hear me?"**

 **"...yes..."** She rasped, her voice dry. The nurse didn't ask her anything else, so she took a minute to get herself together and shut her eyes. She took slow, deep breaths and cleared her throat, but felt something brush against her chapped lips. She figured it was a cup or straw and opened her mouth, sipping the cooling water. She sighed as the cold liquid quenched her throat, but kept her eyes shut as she felt her body regaining strength. **"I need to make a phone call."** She requested.

 **"You need to rest."** The nurse replied and she opened her eyes again to narrow them at the cream ceiling. She turned her head and scowled at the practitioner, but her eyes went wide when she saw that the man at her bedside wasn't wearing scrubs and his tattooed arm was bared. Her eyes flicked around the room and her heart dropped when she realized there were no medical machines monitoring her vitals. She wasn't at St. Thomas and Tara was never with her. **"Marceline-"**

 **"Don't come near me."** She warned through clenched teeth. Against her tenderly aching body, she moved to the other side of the bed and kept her scowl pinned on the unknown man, hoping she looked as menacing as Happy. The man didn't back off and she continued to inch away from him until she was verging on falling off the bed, her arm going to the nightstand. Before she fell, the man grabbed her and her hand closed around something on the small table. She threw it at him, realizing it was a canister of pills. **"Get away!"** She screeched, using her unharmed limbs to push and hit at the man as he pulled her back to the middle of the bed.

 **"Hey, hey! Quit squirming, you're gonna hurt yourself!"** Zane scolded and ducked another box of pills thrown at him. She was one of _those_ women.

 **"I'm not going back to him!"** Marci protested, despite the tears filling her eyes at the pain stemming from her movement. The only rational outcome she could think of was that whomever was on the motorcycle wasn't a friend and they were trying to finish what the Drifter started. **"I won't let yo- _mmph!"_**

 ** _"Listen to me."_** Zane hissed, finally getting Marci stationary under him, his hand on her mouth. His hair fell out of the pitiful knot he tried to put it in and she was glaring at him, but she wasn't flailing around anymore. **"The Drifter is dead and I'm not taking you to Scotts Valley. _You're safe._** **Now, I'm gonna take my hand away. _Please,_ don't start screaming. Blink if you understand."** Her eyes narrowed and he cocked an eyebrow in return, but he heard her huff, then she gave him a hard blink. Slowly, he lifted his palm and she didn't scream. As he sat next to her, he couldn't help but chuckle as he felt her eyes burning into the side of his head. **"Christ on a crutch, you are something else. Did the Sons turn you into some badass biker chick, babe?"**

 **"Don't you dare 'babe' me right now, Zane! You could've gotten yourself killed!"** She chided and he smiled. That was the girl he missed. He realized she just said his name and looked at her, waiting for her to recognize him. Marci was still scowling at her beloved companion and how he could be so lighthearted about the situation. She was about to rip him another one when she actually _looked_ at him. **"...Zane..."** She called, unconvinced that he was actually here. She honestly thought she was hallucinating or that she was dreaming, but he scooted closer to her and his warm hand went to her cheek.

Marci didn't try to stop the tears from falling and began to cry in joy. He was here, alive and safe and that's all she could ask for. Zane leaned forward to let her hug him, mindful of the patch on the side of her head. Once she calmed down, he gently detached her from him and coaxed her to lay back. He readjusted all the pillows he had behind her to let her sit up and was about to get her another cup of water, but she grabbed his hand.

 **"What are you doing here?"** She asked, a few tears still gliding down her cheeks.

 **"...I was worried about you."** He admitted, taking his eyes off hers to look at her hand on his bigger one. He couldn't look at her while she was crying, even if it was in joy, but he was never good at expressing serious feelings around her. **"You didn't call or text me and I knew it was for the best, but I didn't know what was going on with you...I thought you were hurt or something..."** He felt her weak grip on his hand tighten and glanced at her. She wiped her eyes and gave him a look that said she was fine.

 **"Do you know how hard it was to find you?"** He scoffed, making her smile. He took a second to admire it before he started. **"I know this hacker guy and I asked him to track your phone. He told me your last known location was the _Belmond Villa San Michele_ in Florence. Now, something was telling me you weren't blowing 700 bucks a night on a hotel room, so I figured you were in Charming, then I had to find out where the hell that tiny town was."** She giggled and nodded, accepting his short answer. She relaxed into the pillows, but she couldn't enjoy it because her stomach and throat began to burn. **"Here."** Zane already had a bucket in front of her face and it wasn't a second too soon because Marci upchucked her empty stomach into it while he held her hair away from her face. **"That's from the concussion. The doctor said it was minor, but you need to eat something."**

He had to go out and get her something to eat to let her take the medicine, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He also didn't want to take her to the Sons' base of operations because he was enjoying their reunion, but that was the best option. He'd asked his hacker friend to get him some information on Marceline's Dad and found out that he was a Son. He'd seen a few of them riding around Charming, but they were way too young to be her father. Then, he saw her riding with another member on a trip to the market and spotted the Drifter too, watching the man take down the van's license plate. He tailed the Drifter to her house, sabotaged the back door to the van he was using to give Marceline a chance to escape and, like a snake, waited for his chance to strike.

 **"What else?"** Marci asked after Zane took the bucket and dumped it in the toilet, returning with another glass of water.

 **"Just a sprained ankle and wrist."** He told her. **"The handcuffs made it worse than it would've been and we're gonna have to go a hospital to let them x-ray your wrist. I got the swelling down some, but gauze isn't enough to properly heal it."**

Marceline looked down at herself and noticed the wad of gauze tightly wrapped around her right ankle. She looked at her right arm, fearing that she'd never draw again and her aspiration of becoming a tattoo artist were null and void, but there was no dressing around her arm. Her left wrist was wrapped and she sighed in relief.

 **"You gotta take me to the clubhouse."** She said. **"I gotta tell the Sons what happened."**

 **"Babe, you don't need to be up and moving around."** Zane sternly opposed.

 **"They're going to tear this town apart looking for me."**

 **"You have a _concussion."_ ** He stressed. **"You need to eat, take some painkillers and rest."**

 **"They have a doctor on-call and rooms at the clubhouse. I won't be on my feet long, promise."**

Zane stared at her with a look of total disapproval, but she smiled at him and pleaded with those beautiful green eyes of hers. Against his better judgement, he groaned and went to find his car keys.

 **"You okay back there?"** Zane asked, looking into his rear-view mirror at Marceline lying across the backseats. He'd carried her out of the motel, strapped her in his Audi A5 and they'd been on the road about a half-hour. Henry had a standard when it came to appearances and his employees had to be up to par. That meant sharp suits and classy cars. Zane was never into luxury rides or ties, preferring his new Kawasaki ZX10r and jeans, but he bought the used 4-wheeler and a few tailored suits for the sake of image. He's been checking on Marci every 5 minutes and he only stopped at a gas station to get her a 4-pack of chocolate Ensures for her to take with the painkillers, but she seemed alright. **"Am I going too fast?"**

 **"You're going 15 in a 25 zone."** Marci smiled, enjoying the warm breeze coming in from the windows as she sipped the chocolate flavored shake. She was only able to get through half of the bottle, but she was trying and the medication made her feel so much better.

Zane had both back windows rolled down and he barely put any pressure on the gas pedal because he thought she'd get motion sickness. He didn't care if she puked in his car because that'd give him a reason to get rid of it, but he wanted her to relax and be comfortable. He caught her dozing off a few times, but she never allowed herself to go to sleep.

 **"You never told me your middle name."** Marceline noted, finally finishing the first bottle after an hour. Zane looked at her through his mirror and saw her smiling. **"Seriously, what could possibly flow with 'Zane'?"** She asked, giggling when she heard him scoff.

 **"I don't have a middle name."** He replied, riding down Main Street and watching all the Charming inhabitants gawk at his flashy ride. That was exactly why he hated expensive cars, they drew too much attention. **"Zane is my American name anyway. If I were to go back to Japan, nobody would call me that."**

 **"Well, don't leave me in suspense. Tell me your name."** She prodded and he didn't answer her right away. He continued the commute to Teller-Morrow Automotive and looked through the opened gate, seeing a line of motorcycles parked against a railing.

 **"In my culture, last names come first."** He told her, parking the car as close to the clubhouse as he could. The Sons' setup was similar to how his old gang's was, minus the garage. He got out and opened her door. She was still waiting for an explanation and he smirked as he unbuckled the seat-belts. **"Nanako Tadashi."**

Zane leaned into the backseat and picked her up. He tenderly set her on her feet to see if she could stand on her own and she did, but she had a tight grip on his shirt. He curled his arm around her waist and fully supported her right side. He walked slowly with her and she wasn't protesting, but she stopped when she heard a noise.

Marci watched one of the garage shades get pulled up and Happy slipped out, headed for the clubhouse. She tugged Zane's shirt to get him to go faster, but he didn't move. 15 feet away from him was the infamous Tacoma Killer and she wanted him to _approach_ the living legend? He'd only seen the man once before and that's when he was coming home from a race in Oregon. He warned him not to make Tacoma into a goddamn race track and when Zane returned to Scott's Valley, some of the men of his gang were talking about being approached by the notorious Tacoma Killer. Zane's never entered another race near or going through Oregon since that day.

 **"Happy!"** Marceline called and the Killer stopped his stride to look over his shoulder. He caught sight of her red hair and was stomping over to her in both boiling anger and crippling concern, paying no mind to the guy she was hanging off.

 **"Where the fuck have you been?"** He growled and Marci rolled her eyes. **"We've been calling you since last night, Miles is dead and-"** He stopped his venting when he noticed her tired glare and the cuts on her face, the gauze on her arm. **"What happened to your face? And your arm? And who _the fuck_ is this?"**

 **"Happy, don't."** Marci warned as he turned his attention to Zane. Happy looked at her with a scowl of his own, but lost it when he saw hers. Jesus, she looked like Gemma.

Against her warning, Happy sent another glare to Zane and gently grabbed Marceline's un-bandaged arm to pull her into him. He hooked his other arm under her legs and started for the clubhouse again, hearing the chink following them. From the way he was dressed, he looked like one of Lin's guys. He didn't want to know how the hell his niece got involved with the Triad.

All the Sons were in the clubhouse waiting for the Nomad to join them before Church started. They'd just gotten out of Charming PD's custody not too long ago and their Old Ladies or sweetbutts took the time to clean up their men. Kip refused to let anyone touch him because he wanted to know where the hell Marceline was. Once they were walking free, he called Miles, but got no answer. Accompanied by Juice, they drove to her house and the door was already cracked open. Guns out, they crept inside only to find the missing Prospect laying in a dried puddle of his blood with a knife sunk into his throat. Kip went searching for Marceline, but found her room empty and her gun was still under her pillow. He immediately panicked, thinking one of LOAN's guys abducted her.

He'd only gotten back to the clubhouse minutes ago with news of Marci being missing and finding Miles dead; Diesel was lying at his feet. He spotted the pit running wild a few blocks from his home and managed to keep the dog on his motorcycle as he drove to the clubhouse. He had no idea what the hell could've happened last night because Diesel would soon run though Hell twice if it meant keeping his owner safe. The dog refused to eat any of the lunchmeat and water Gemma offered him. He had his head on Kip's foot and he could feel his whine from time to time. He was worried about her too.

For the first time since Kip brought him in, Diesel picked his head up and barked at the door. All eyes were on Happy as he came in with the girl in question cradled in his tattooed arms. Immediately, everyone in the room flocked them and the questions were nonstop. Marci tried to tell them that she was fine and that if it weren't for Zane, she'd be back in Scotts Valley. The Sons got one look at the man and pulled their guns, not in a position to trust a stranger. Juice defused the situation, clarifying that he was a friend. He remembered Marceline pointing out this man on his computer.

Happy placed Marceline on a nearby sofa and Kip was at her side with Diesel. She told her tale and everyone seemed to be relieved that LOAN hadn't tried anything. Once all the details were put together, Clay reiterated the need to have Church to discuss their problems. He told Kip to stay with Marci and ensured the youngest member that he'd be brought up to speed on what their next move would be.

Kip finally allowed Gemma and Donna to tend to the wounds he got from last night's brawl, then the Queen went to inspect Marceline. Tara was out with Phil getting more supplies and she'd have to look at the bones hiding under the gauze when she came back, but Marceline didn't look too bad. Gem had to hand it to the redhead, she was a tough little bitch, just like she hoped. She shooed the sweetbutts out of the clubhouse and pulled a hovering Donna into the kitchen to prepare something light for Marci to eat.

After a prolonged hour of Kip smothering Marceline in concerned affection and sweet-talking her into eating a bowl of soup, the Sons wrapped up Church. Clay, being flanked by Kozik and Tig, asked Zane to step into the Chapel. Marci wasn't worried about them questioning Zane because he could hold his own, but the dark look in Sons' eyes were making red flags go up.

Suddenly, the clubhouse door slammed open and a panic-stricken Chibs rushed into the bar. Juice was the one to call and inform the Scotsman that Marceline was MIA. He was in the middle of a drink with some of the club's Irish associates, prepared to destroy his liver for the sake of maintaining a good relationship and obtaining information, when the Intelligence Officer called. He was only supposed to stay upstate until tomorrow morning and he was planning on checking-in with his daughter later, but he dropped everything and rode like a bat out of hell back to Charming.

 **"Marceline!"** He spotted his bruised daughter on the couch with Kip and relief filled him. Marci pulled herself up into a sitting position and held on to Kip's shoulder to push herself up until she was standing with his support. **"Jesus Christ, ya' had me halfway in my grave. What the hell happened?"**

 **"Oh, _now_ you decide to give a shit about me?" ** She asked, unmoved by his concern, with narrowed eyes. **"It takes some deranged mercenary breaking into your house, killing one of your Prospects, abducting and almost killing me for you to spare a thought about your daughter?"**

 **"Mercenary?"** He asked, still confused about what happened. He knew about the fight that went on last night, but he would've thought LOAN was behind her kidnapping. They probably were, but she hasn't seen the members. **"Dovey, tell me what happened last night."**

 **"You left me again!"** She snapped, disregarding his question, and Chibs slightly flinched at the intensity of her voice. Such a stentorian sound would seem impossible to come from the small girl. **"Just like you abandoned me with that sadistic bitch!"**

 **"Everybody out!"** Gemma ordered and immediately, every Son piled out of the bar to go into their respective rooms. She glanced at Kip to make sure he wouldn't leave, then took Clay's hand as he led her to his dorm.

 **"I didn't leave you."** Chibs tried, confused at her sudden spurt of exasperation.

 **"Yes, you did!"** She objected. **"You went fuck knows where and you didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving, but you don't care, do you?! Just like you didn't care when your fucking girlfriend was using me as a goddamn punching bag!"** Marceline was panting now, her blood boiling. This was the way he'd know about Rosemary's sadistic side and the pain she was put through in his absence. This wasn't the way she planned for this conversation to happen, through antagonistic words and rage, but it was already out and nothing was going to stop her now. **"From the day you left, she was taking out all her anger on me! She hated me because of you!"**

 **"Dovey-"**

 **"Everyday for _8 years,_ she hit me and kicked me and threw bottles at me! She _never_ stopped! I'd scream until my face was red and cry for hours, _begging_ her to stop, but she never did!" ** She was hysterical now, gasping and beginning to cry at the same time, yet managing to keep her voice stern and powerful and coating her words with a venomous sting. **"She threw me down the stairs and broke my arm! She slammed my hand into the door! She tried to burn my hair off! She came at me with knifes! She almost smothered me to death while I was sleeping! She tried to drown me in the tub! She locked me out of the house for _3 days_ with no food or water or a blanket or even a bottle to piss in!"**

 **"Marceline, _please_ settle down." ** Chibs pleaded in his most gentle tone, noticing that she didn't have control of her breathing and how she was struggling to get enough air into her system. He slowly stepped before her and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to pull her in for a hug as Kip slipped away. He felt her violent trembling and noticed how hard it was becoming to keep himself from breaking down.

This was only the second time she'd ever said anything about Rosemary, but he knew something was amiss when she initially refused to talk to him about her. Until she'd popped up at the clubhouse, he'd all but forgotten about his second pair of girls he left behind for the club. He hadn't seen Rosemary since before he'd started Prospecting for the mother charter and he only came back to her house for his daughter, but those visits were scarce. He'd gotten patched-in just before the Mayan War and it was too dangerous for him to constantly check on his little girl. The last thing he wanted was for him to visit the little family he'd managed to create and come back to find them slaughtered, so he stopped going to see her. He didn't intend to cut off all connections with her for 10 years either. He wanted to take her away as soon as the war was over, but there was so much to clean up and he had to prove his worth to his club.

On the rare chance that he got a second of free time, he phoned Rosemary, knowing she'd keep the Burner he left with her for emergencies, and he told her to bring his daughter to Charming. He wasn't willing to try to reconcile with her because he didn't love her. He never had any deep feelings for her. Since he'd come to the States, he found that she was the one woman that didn't remind him of Fiona and that's why he was blinded by an ersatz honeymoon phase, thus creating Marceline.

At first, he was conflicted about having a child with someone he didn't love and he felt like he was breaking a moral or religious dogma by doing so, but he saw the beautiful eyes of his baby girl and the bond was made.

But Rosemary swore on her life that she packed their shit and moved to Rhode Island to live with her mother, that they've been there for years, and that she had another man loving her and raising his daughter because he was a deadbeat. He tried calling back, but the line was disconnected. He had no other option than to believe that she wanted nothing to do with him and that she'd taken his daughter away.

 **"Why would she do that to me? She was supposed to love me..."** Marci sobbed, completely distraught, in a voice that instantly eradicated the million of walls Chibs always had up to prevent anything or anyone from getting anywhere near his feelings. Her hitching breaths were met in 2 quick gasps and when he forced himself to look into her reddening, glossy eyes, he was unable to stop the pair of tears that slid down his cheeks. His throat began to burn with strain as he tried to coerce himself back into his usual unbreakable state. He cupped her wet cheeks and she latched onto his wrists as she looked into his eyes, but he could tell that she wasn't all the way here, as if a part of her was stuck in the past. **"Why didn't you come back?"** She questioned, her voice falling to a mouse squeak and laced with an unforgiving despondency. **"You left me with her...for 8 years...and she _tortured_ me...she was trying to kill me..."**

 **"I'm so sorry, Marceline."** He expressed his regret for her suffering, wishing he could go back and prevent her from enduring that nightmare.

 **"You left me!"** She screeched, shoving him away. Without his support, she was unbalanced and he caught her wobble, as if she were about to faint, but she smacked his hands when he reached out for her. He noticed her wrapped ankle and gauze on her head. He knew she shouldn't be up, but she flinched away from him when he tried to grab her again. **"You...you left...you...abandoned me..."**

 **"Dovey, you've got to settle down."** He tried the compassionate approach again. He didn't know everything about her Anxiety, but from the road she was on, she'd gone and emotionally triggered an attack. He'd researched the Librium she was taking and how well it would help her condition, but he never had to deal with one of her attacks. He honestly didn't know what to do to help her.

Zane was silently watching the altercation between the father and daughter from a bar stool, finally being able to meet the only family Marceline had. He noticed that their eyes were chillingly similar. This is the man she'd come to Charming to reconnect with and now that he thought about it, this must've been who they'd be waiting on her front steps for year after year. The man was missing from her life for 8 years and she still had hope that he'd come back.

He thought that they would've reconnected and been happy, but she was screaming about an prolonged episode of maltreatment that he, nor her Dad from the look on his face, had no idea about. What he _did_ know was that Marceline had triggered an attack and from the looks of it, she was on the verge of passing out. Her Dad was rooted in place with a shocked and pained expression. Didn't he know what to do?

Zane quickly crossed the room and turned Marci to face him. She was hyperventilating, but her sobs were making it next to impossible for her to breathe. She'd never gotten this worked up before and he was a bit scared himself.

 **"H-He left me again."** She cried. **"He left me w-with her...he left..."**

 **"Marceline, you have to calm down."** He instructed in the lulling tone that always got her settled. She didn't lose the wildness in her eyes and his hands went to her cheeks, making her focus on him. **"Listen to me, Rose is dead. She can't hurt you anymore. You're safe."**

 **"S-She's gone..."** She squeaked and he could hear shaky attempts at trying to inhale.

 **"That's right. She's never gonna hurt you again. Just breathe, Marci. In and out. You're okay."**

 **"D-Don't leave...please..."** She pleaded in a childlike voice and Zane's heart hardened to stone at the sound of her despairing tone. He was never going to abandon her, especially not after hearing what her childhood was like.

 **"I'm right here, babe."** He assured her.

Zane kept telling her comforting words and after a few minutes, she was out of the paralyzing hold of her anxiety. She was still sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her to let her bawl into his chest as he rubbed her back. She was shuddering and the trembles were almost enough to make him shake with her. Chibs looked on as the unknown man, whom he guessed was Zane since he knew how to comfort her, calmed Marceline down and hated himself for not being able to help her.

Kip silently watched the incident too, discovering that his girlfriend had some kind of panic disorder. He wondered why she never told him about it, but was more concerned about Zane. He knew what to do with her, knew how to get her settled and what words to say. He narrowed his eyes when Zane whispered something in her ear, stroking her hair. He didn't have to touch her so goddamn much.

 **"She needs to go to a hospital."** Zane said over Marci's crying, looking at Chibs. The Scot took a second to compose himself, quickly wiping the sneaky tears from his cheeks. **"She's got sprains and a concussion."**

 **"Sack, call Tara."** Without taking his eyes off his daughter, Chibs sent Kip a nod and obediently, he called Tara and asked her to meet them at St. Thomas.

Marceline was still clinging to Zane for dear life when Chibs went to get the van stared. Zane cradled Marci in his arms as she continued to bawl into his neck, never releasing her hold from his shirt.

Chibs, Zane and Marci were in the van as Kip rode in font of them as an escort to the hospital. When they got there, Tara was waiting at the doors and after seeing Marceline, she sternly commanded the receptionist to call down someone to service the girl and her demands were swiftly met. A team of doctors got her on a stretcher and they had to give her a small dose of Brevital to get her to part from Zane. He told them about her injuries and made up a story about being the concerned friend that knew she was in an abusive relationship with her cantankerous boyfriend.

The trio of men were led into a family-only waiting room and Tara went to change her clothes, ensuring Chibs that she'd be right there with Marceline. Chibs decided to step into the hall to call the Sons and get them up to date as well as take a minute to wrap his head around what Marci was screaming at him. He knew Rose tampered with drugs and alcohol. How long she was hooked, he didn't know because he never bothered to ask. He did know that she could get violent when she didn't get her routine fix because the 9 months of her pregnancy were shaved down to 7 months and 2 weeks due to her relapsing. Once Marceline came into the world, Rose just barely did her job as a mother by feeding, bathing and changing her daughter's diapers, but she'd hand the baby over to him as soon as she was done. When Marci was old enough to walk and talk, Rosemary seemed to resign as Mother and left Chibs to be a parent. At the time, he didn't care about her coldness towards his daughter because if there was a way to get Marceline without having Rosemary in the picture, he would've taken that path. He was beginning to feel the weight of guilt weigh his shoulders down and he knew he wasn't going to sleep easy tonight.

Kip and Zane were left in the waiting room. The gears in Kip's mind were cranking about the man sitting across from him and the part he played in rescuing Marceline last night. He was the 'hero' that saved her, yet he doesn't have a scratch on him. Hell, Marci looked like she fended off her abductor and saved herself. He wasn't entirely convinced on Zane's valiant rescue and he had a lot of questions, but he wasn't going to ask any of them, not right now. He knew Zane was going to talk to Clay when Marci was able to get out of here and he'd start his interrogation then.

 **"Once we get the news on her condition,"** Kip broke the silence with his most serious tone and Zane took his eyes from the magazine covers on the table to look at the blue-eyed man. **"We're gonna go back to the clubhouse and you're gonna talk to Clay about what happened last night, then you can get back to your life."**

 **"I'll talk to your President, but I'm gonna stick around."** Zane replied in a composed, yet defensive voice. **"Someone's gotta keep an eye on her."**

 **"I'm her boyfriend. I can take care of her."**

 **"Right. And where were you when she got kidnapped?"** He asked in a light tone, though Kip detected the sarcasm his stolid words held. Kip didn't answer the question because he knew better than to go running his mouth about club business to some arrogant stranger.

 **"What's her favorite flowers?"** Zane asked after a few beats of silence and the question caught Kip off guard.

 **"What?"**

 **"Marceline."** Zane elucidated. He picked up a Game Informer magazine and flipped through the pages, looking for any new videogames that he could get for Marceline while she was on bed-rest. **"What are her favorite kind of flowers?"**

 **"Take a guess."** Zane encouraged, though his voice held no warm support. **  
**

 **"Roses."** Kip answered, though he honestly wasn't sure if that was the right answer. Most women adored getting bouquets of red roses and they symbolized love and romance, so why not?

 **"W** **hite Anemones and coral Poppies. She used to get bouquets of them from her neighbors."** Zane answered his own question with a short sigh, unperturbed by the Son's unlettered answer. He didn't take his eyes off the article he was reading about a review on a new game he thought Marci might like when he continued his questioning. **"** **Do you know how tall is she?"**

 **"What is this?"** Kip huffed, disliking how Zane thought he had the right to interrogate him on his girlfriend.

From what Marceline told him, Zane was someone she was close with in her hometown and he participated in illegal street racing. She never told him if they were in an exclusively platonic relationship or if they dated before and broke up, but remained good friends. He could understand if Zane was grilling him because he was a close friend and wanted what was best for her considering the circumstances in which she fled to Charming.

But if he was an ex-boyfriend that couldn't let go, he'd gladly beat his goddamn face in because _nobody_ was going to take his place as Marceline's man.

 **"I'm just curious."** Zane phlegmatically replied, sounding like he was bored. He glanced over the top of the magazine at Kip and was thankful the magazine covered his face from his nose down because he was smirking at the irritation in the Son's eyes. **"You said you're her boyfriend and that you take care of her. You should know a lot about her then."**

 **"I do."** Kip defended.

 **"Then how tall is she?"**

 **"5'3."**

 **"She's 5'4 and a half."** He corrected with a shake of his head and Kip narrowed his eyes. **"Do you even know what her middle name is is?"**

 **"Caitríona, but everyone says 'Kait-rhee-own-ah' and it annoys the shit out of her."** Kip spat back with smugness, a rectifying tone in his voice. **"** **Her best friend's name is Jasmine** **Noellé Haydon and she lives in Lodi.** **Her favorite cartoon is _Ren & Stimpy_, her favorite movie is _Alice In Wonderland_ and so is her favorite book. Her favorite snack is shortbread with cold coffee or pink lemonade and her favorite food is lasagna. ****She's always wanted to go to Shreveport, Louisiana and take a tour through one of their swamps. She hates when people fuss over her. She's been arrested 4 times, she hates walking around barefoot and she always sleeps with her back to the wall. She's a Taurus, she wears a size 5 in shoes, a 4 in dresses and the last picture she drew was of a Little Sister from _Bioshock 2_."** Kip triumphantly smirked to himself upon seeing Zane's eyebrow quirk. _Bet you didn't know_ half _of that, asshole._

He listened to _everything_ Marceline told him and knew her like the back of his hand. He'd picked up on her traits and habits, but there was still a lot more he had to discover about her. Her mother was obviously a sensitive subject that he'd try ease into as gently as he could, but he was going to talk to her about whatever caused her to almost black out when she was telling Chibs off. Seeing her so out of it and being unable to tame her emotions troubled him because, like her father, she was always composed and had her feelings on a tight leash.

 **"Don't try to tell me I don't know my own girlfriend."** Kip warned, his voice a solitary octave from becoming a growl. **  
**

 **"Obviously, you don't."** Zane stated matter-of-factly and Kip almost allowed himself to get up and punch the other man square in the jaw. He was sitting over there acting like a superior prick and after Zane tossed the magazine on the table, he was berating Kip with his amber-eyed glare. **"All those things you said don't mean shit unless you know how to prevent her from fainting, which you clearly don't. Since you're completely clueless about it, I won't ask what you do when she's suffering through a Panic Attack, but what do you do when she has nightmares, ones about her Mom or of the psychopath she ran away from? You're her _compassionate_ and _loving_ boyfriend, so tell me. What do you do when you wake up and find her crying in her sleep?"**

Kip went silent again and Zane allowed him to process that information. He wasn't making that up either. He's woken up in the middle of the night to Marci's fearful whimpering and quiet cries a few times. He'd hear her mutter her mother's name and thought she missed her, unknowing about the abuse, or he'd hear Gage's name and knew she was terrified. He knew better than to wake her up, so he simply held her close to him and whispered loving words into her ear. Just like when she'd have an attack, she'd calm down in minutes.

He didn't like the fact that her own father and the Son before him, who claimed to be her devoted boyfriend, didn't know the first thing in mediating one of her attacks. They both just stared at her like she was a goddamn alien. Knowing that, he sure as hell wasn't just going to leave her with these people. They couldn't even protect her from the Drifter. He didn't have an initial plan for when he'd find her in Charming, but he hoped things could go back to the way they were before she left. He missed her like crazy and it was clear that he was the only one with the slightest clue about how she functioned. Honestly, he wanted her to move in with him as soon as possible. She'd be happy and _safe_ with him, he'd make sure of that.

When Chibs rejoined the younger men, he noticed Zane and Kip were shooting flaming daggers at one another. He didn't have to ask to know that something had to have gone on with his daughter and the amber-eyed man if he risked his neck to rescue her last night, but he didn't know how having the man around Kip would turn out because of the attachment he had to his daughter. The night of his patch-in, his trainee told him that he was in love with Marceline and that he would do anything for her. Those were words a Son would say about his Old Lady and Chibs thought back to the day Marci asked him if he wanted her to be an Old Lady someday. He mentally kicked himself in the ass for not catching on to the whole thing before he caught them in Kip's dorm.

As the older man sat down, he nudged Kip in the knee with his own and gave him a look that warned him to keep his head. He remembered the way Kip suddenly lost his head on his Fight Night and figured out it was because of Jax flirting with Marci. He didn't even take Jax's flirts with his daughter seriously because Marceline didn't seem uncomfortable and he knew VP was just joking with her anyway. Kip was different though. The boy had something he really wanted and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even a patched member, take it away from him. Chibs thought that was very compassionate of him.

After almost 2 hours, Tara poked her head into the room and the men simultaneously stood, but she pulled Chibs outside. She gave him the rundown of his daughter's condition. They'd given her a CT Scan for her concussion and thankfully, there was no internal bleeding or damage to her brain or skull. She didn't have any broken bones, she had to wear a splint for the next few weeks and her ankle would heal if she stayed off it, kept it wrapped and had a cold compress on it. With lots of rest and relaxation, she'd be just fine.

Chibs thanked the young doctor and Tara, with boldness that she had to have inherited from being around Gemma, flat-out asked if Marceline was targeted by an enemy of the club. Chibs honestly didn't know what to tell her, unsure if her abduction was on LOAN's part or from the MC she ran away from, so he didn't answer her. Tara's lips went tight and she shook her head in disgust at his silence.

For as long as she's been involved with Jax and known the members of the club, Chibs and Bobby were the methodical and sensible ones, or so she thought. She knew how much the Sons appreciated and valued their families, but a Son's 19-year-old daughter had a goddamn concussion because someone was trying to hurt the club. She'd come to think of the teenage girl as family, just as Gemma and Donna had, and her concern was matched with a mother's protective anger at the sight of the sweet girl lying in that bed at the expense of having a Son as her father.

Tara told Chibs that the doctor was keeping her overnight to monitor her condition and emphasized the need for Marci to be in a stress-free environment for proper recovery, then briskly left him in the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:  
** ** _"When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, 'What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?' "  
_** **―Shannon L. Alder**

* * *

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and I could see everything clearly. I was staring up at a snow-white ceiling and I could hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor. I remembered being brought into St. Thomas after...I yelled at Dad. I shut my eyes again and scolded myself for making a scene like that. It was one thing to snap on him under our own roof or even in his dorm, but I screamed and cursed at him in front of _all_ the Sons in the middle of the goddamn clubhouse. That was embarrassing on both ends. I honestly couldn't control myself though. I was so angry from getting kidnapped, after being promised I'd be safe with the Sons, and because Dad thought it was just fine to up and leave without saying a word.

But that's how things worked in the life of Son. When the club needed them, they drop everything to serve their cause without a moment's thought.

I could care less about what Dad had to leave the state for because I understood that it was more than likely club business. I preferred to keep out of what they got into and they seemed to be a-okay with keeping me out of their affairs unless it would affect me, just like when Kip told me about the fight. Dad could've done the same thing, but he obviously didn't give a damn about me.

Upon hearing the click of the door, I cracked an eye open and saw Tara poke her head in. I sat up a bit and smiled at her as she came in and sat down in the armchair next to the bed.

 **"Good morning."** She smiled. **"How are you feeling? Any headaches or dizziness, feelings of nausea?"**

 **"Nope. I feel good, much better than I was yesterday."**

 **"That's good. This is what I want you to do for the next few weeks. Just kick back and relax."** I smiled when Tara's tone changed from her a professional doctor to a mother's gently strict voice. She was turning more into a Mom as the days went by and I wondered if Jax wanted Abel to call her 'Mommy' when he started talking. Just thinking about the sweet blue-eyed baby made my heart skip a beat. Maybe I could babysit him while I was on bed-rest. **"Your concussion was the top concern."** Tara said, bringing me back to her rundown. **"We gave you a CT scan and there was no internal damage. Your ankle was a Grade l sprain and the swelling's gone down, so you'll be able to walk on it within another week or so, but don't push yourself. If it hurts, stay off it."**

 **"Yes, ma'am."** I giggled at Tara and she was trying to keep her serious face, but she cracked a smirk.

 **"Your wrist was a grade Grade ll sprain, a larger, but incomplete tear."** She motioned to my limb and I looked down at it, just realizing I had a black splint covering it. The implement ran from the webbing of my thumb and down a few inches past my wrist. It felt like it was made of elastic and the sustained compression made me feel like I was wearing a glove. **"The swelling went down enough for the splint to be put on, but you still have to keep ice on it and it'll be very tender to the touch. You shouldn't experience any pain until our drugs wear off, but stock up on anti-inflammatory painkillers. I'll come visit you about once a week to adjust the splint as the swelling goes down. "**

 **"How long do I have to keep it on?"**

 **"For the next 4 to 6 weeks, but it could be off sooner. It all depends on how much R & R you get." **I nodded at Tara's words and she smiled at me.

 **"Is Kip still here?"**

 **"I wanted you to rest, so I disallowed any visitors, but he hasn't left since you were brought in."** She smiled at me again and I felt my cheeks flush. Kip was always being a sweetheart. **"Your Dad and the other man are still here too."**

 **"Zane, he's a friend from back home."** I told her and she nodded.

 **"They're all in the waiting room. I'll go tell Chibs he can sign you out."** She stood and gently peeled the bandage holding the IV into my right arm off, then tenderly slid the needle out. She rubbed the tiny hole down with an alcohol pad and put a band-aid on it.

Tara went to the other side of the room and put a new set of folded clothes at the end of my bed. She told me she'd send in someone to help me get dressed and left the room. A few minutes later, my bright-eyed boyfriend came in and he wouldn't stop smiling at me. He asked how I was feeling, then helped me to sit on the side of the bed. Surprisingly, there were no titillating touches when he got me out of the hospital gown and into the clothes. There was some fighting on my end when he told me Tara recommended a goddamn ankle brace because I didn't want to have that huge thing attached to my foot, but Kip showed me the brace. It looked like a sock without a heel and instep; it matched my splint. Once I was dressed, I was ready to bunny-hop out of here, but Kip had another idea.

 **"This is degrading."** I grumbled and I could feel the bastard smiling as he rolled me down the sterile halls of St. Thomas. I've been scowling since Kip made me sit in this goddamn wheelchair and whenever we stopped, he'd give me a kiss on the cheek, which only made me start to mutter empty threats. **"I don't need to be in this thing."**

 **"Yes, you do."** He chirped.

 **"I'm not handicapped!"** I protested and he laughed.

Kip pushed us outside and told me that Dad was maneuvering out of the maze of a parking lot with the van, but he should be around in a minute. He gave me a kiss before he went to get his bike and I started patting myself down for a cigarette since someone went to my house to get some of my clothes. Luckily, I found a crumpled fag in my front pocket with a matchbook. As soon as I pulled a long drag, I was relaxed by the calming effects of nicotine. A few of the employees bringing patients in or out eyed me, but I didn't give a damn if I was in a no-smoking zone and they could kiss my ass because I wasn't going to put it out.

Another 5 minutes passed before I heard Kip's bike and it parked in front of me. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that his Dyna got a glossy black paint job and there was a Reaper emblem on his gas tank. Kip smirked at me with his shades on, but he lost it when someone got out of the van. It was Zane and he cocked an eyebrow at the wheelchair, so I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

 **"When'd ya' start smokin'?"** Dad asked from the rolled down window as Zane was gently helping me out of the wheelchair.

 **"When did you start caring?"** I retorted in irritation and dropped the stick to the ground, stepping on it as Zane helped me into the passenger seat.

Thankfully, Zane was creating a barrier between Dad and I as we started driving. I didn't want to talk to him or be within 10 feet of him and I stayed silent through his attempts to start a conversation, only giving short, one-worded answers when he asked how I was doing. When we pulled into the lot of the clubhouse, Kip was the one to open my door and take me out of the van. I almost missed it, but I caught the dark look he shot behind me. I didn't get to say anything about it because he picked me up and was carrying me to the clubhouse.

 **"Will you put me down?"** I scolded as we walked through the bar and all the Sons seemed to be waiting for us.

 **"Tara said you shouldn't be mobile, so no. You're lucky I didn't bring the wheelchair."** He smiled down at me and I glowered at him, but snuggled into his chest. I hated being babied, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying being close to him.

Kip walked into the Chapel and oh-so gently set me down on the edge of the table. I was taking in every detail of the huge Reaper that made up most of the table while Clay took his seat at the head. Dad, Jax and Tig piled in and Clay called Zane in before the doors were shut. The President asked me to tell them everything that happened on the night of my kidnapping and not to leave out a single detail. I knew I was a little out of it when they asked me the first time, so I had no problem telling the story again with every aspect from the second Diesel woke me up to blacking out in the car crash. I saw a look of pain flash across Zane's face when that part came up and I hoped he didn't take responsibility for what happened because it wasn't his fault. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't come along.

 **"Marci, we got some people for you to look at."** Clay said after I finished and Jax put a pair of photos face-down in front of me. **"We know you think the Spartans sent someone to take you, but we have to eliminate another possibility. Were either of these men in the house?"**

Looking down, Jax flipped the squares over and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see the Drifter. The first man was way too old and the other guy was- I started frowning at the photo of the second man. He wasn't the Drifter either, but I've seen him before.

 **"He was there too..."** I said out loud, but more to myself and Kip put his hand on my knee. **"When we went to the market, the Drifter was there with his fatboy and when you went back inside for Bobby's Twinkies, that guy popped up outta nowhere."** I pointed to the photo of the brown-eyed man with his stony features.

 **"Ethan Zobelle and AJ Weston."** Jax said and tapped the names that belonged to the men. **"Did Weston approach you?"**

 **"One of the bags ripped and he grabbed everything, told me to have a blessed day. I thought he was just being nice."** Glancing around the silent room, I noticed all of the Sons giving each other a certain look as if they were communicating though their thoughts and knew something was up with that man. **"Is he gonna try to kidnap me too?"** I asked in a sullen and annoyed tone. The mere thought of going through that bullshit again was exhausting and making me cranky.

 **"No 'cause you're stayin' here for a few days."** Dad answered in a protective tone from across the table where he stood next to Tig, both of them having stern eyes and deep frowns.

I glanced behind Kip to the leather loveseat where Zane was sitting on the armrest to see his reaction, knowing that he'd be in a defensive mood because of what happened yesterday. Knowing him, he probably wanted me to stay wherever he was living now.

Zane's arms were folded over his chest, his expression blank and impassive as he listened on, and I just noticed his attire. A white, slim-fit dress shirt clung to his muscular torso and not one button was unfastened. The shirt was neatly tucked into wrinkle-free, black chino pants and lying across the top of the loveseat was a matching black blazer. An expensive looking watch was on his left wrist and he just unfastened his cuff-links to cuff his sleeves up to his elbows with practiced grace, exposing all the new ink on his arms. Christ in Heaven, he looked like he just walked out of Quantum of Solace and it was a little strange seeing him so gussied up because I was used to seeing him in jeans and flannels.

I realized that my glance was turning into a stare, but Zane's eyes met mine before I could look away. He smirked at me and the gesture made heat prickle at my cheeks.

 **"Alright, Marci. You go rest."** Clay said and fondly squeezed my shoulder. **"Get well soon, sweetheart."**

I sweetly smiled at Clay and went to slide off the table. Zane got up just as Kip went to help me and now, I was in the middle of them with both of their hands gently closed around my upper arms. Glancing up, I could clearly see how pissed Kip was because his eyes displayed his emotions like movies on a screen. Reading Zane was a bit harder, but he didn't look too happy to have Kip close either.

This is something I was worried about. Both of them were going to be overprotective of me and I knew Zane wasn't just going to drop off the face of the Earth just because Kip was around now. Worst case scenario, he was comparing him to Gage and I didn't want that because Kip was nothing like that lunatic. I thought back to all the time that passed while I was in the hospital and how Tara said neither of them left. One of them had to say something to provoke the other and that had to be where this little competition was stemming from.

 **"C'mon now, kids, play nice."** Jax tutted from his spot next to Clay, but Kip and Zane were still attempting to strangle each other with their eyes. **"If you can't learn to share, neither of you get to play with her and I get her all to myself."** Both men's heads snapped to Jax when the blond said that and I heard a few snickers. By now, I would've hoped that Kip was used to Jax's frivolous coquets and knew that there wasn't an ounce of seriousness in them at all. Zane had the right to give Jax that weird look. The VP didn't seem bothered by either of their reactions because he was still grinning like a wolf, but he inclined his head to Kip. **"Sack, take your girl to your dorm and help her relax while we talk to Zane. Once she's settled, come join us."**

 **"Yes, sir."** Kip answered with a smug little smirk of his own, catching on to Jax's innuendo as I did. He was not helping this situation at all.

Knowing it'd be useless, I didn't fuss when Kip scooped me up again and I wanted to punch Jax right in his stupid face for that comment, but I restrained myself. Tig told me to get better and the rest of the Sons piled in the Chapel, extending their good wishes, before Kip was taking us to his room. He gently set me on the edge of the bed and got on his knees, inspecting the black brace around my foot.

 **"Tara said the drugs would wear off soon."** He said and tenderly set my foot on his lap to gingerly massage it, then he looked up at me with those angelic eyes. **"Does anything hurt?"**

 **"I saw what you did in there."** I ignored his question and Kip feigned obliviousness, batting his blue eyes at me in mock innocence. **"Please don't be like that to Zane. He's just worried about me and he has the right to. He watched me get into that wreck, probably blames himself."**

 **"...I was worried about you too..."** Kip muttered and I felt a piece of my heart break at the sorrow in his eyes. I didn't mean to sound like I was picking sides. He let out a soft sigh and carefully set my leg on the carpet. He scooted closer to me and I saw his brows pull together when he looked at the splint on my arm. **"I didn't know what to do when I couldn't find you...then you come to the clubhouse all banged up and it was because I wasn't there to protect you... _he_ was." ** He let the word fall from his mouth in complete bitterness. **"And now he thinks I'm _unfit_ to be with you because of it, because I don't know _exactly_ how tall you are or what your favorite flowers are or how I don't know what to do when you have an Anxiety Attack. How could I help you when I never knew about it? Who the hell is he to judge me anyway?"**

Kip's jaw went tight and his hand went to the back of his neck, irritably rubbing it. I should've known Zane was going to say something to him when they were alone. If he didn't like someone, he was going to point out each and every flaw they had just to be malevolent. They way he delivered the blows were what usually got people ticked off. He'd look them in the eye and just let the insults spill from his lips in the laziest way, as if he had something better to do, but was humoring the other person. Zane definitely knew how to instantly get under someone's skin and from the looks of it, he was burrowing deep into Kip's.

 **"Let me talk to him."** I proposed and Kip looked _repulsed_ at the idea, but I put on my best puppy-dog eyes to plead for me. Like I knew he would, he gave in with a groan and a muttered 'fine'.

 **"I'm gonna stop by your house after Church, get some clothes, your laptop and your art stuff."** Kip was tugging me to the head of the bed and he propped some extra fluffed pillows behind my back to let me sit up. He reached on the nightstand and gave me a remote, pointing to the 20-inch monitor on his dresser. **"If you need anything, just call Phil. I'll be back soon."**

With a kiss on my head, Kip quietly shut the door behind him and I flicked the TV on.

As time passed, Phil knocked and poked his head inside the door a few times to ask if I was alright or if I needed anything. After the millionth time, I asked him to come join me because he seemed to be worrying himself sick by constantly checking on me. Phil came in with enough snacks to make a pile on the lower corner of the bed and my eyes instantly locked on a pink box of strawberry Pocky sticks.

Phil never asked about my injuries, but whenever there was a commercial, I'd catch him glance at me with sympathetic eyes. The Sons have probably been drilling him on keeping his mouth shut and not sticking his nose into everyone's business, so I didn't say anything about it. Instead, I asked him how his prospecting was going and we laughed over some of the outrageous things the Sons have already been making him do. He said he missed Miles though. I didn't know that they used to shoot pool here, that they were friends, before Opie approached them with the offer of possibly becoming a Son.

Things were pretty quiet after that, but I felt so horrible. I was responsible for his friend's death. I couldn't help but wonder if Miles would still be around if I went over to Gemma's instead...I think the outcome of the night would've been worse. Tara and Gemma could've gotten hurt in the Drifter's haste to capture me...or little Abel could've gotten caught in the mix. I would never forgive myself if that innocent baby got hurt because of me.

When Kip came back in, I immediately noticed his expression and officially deemed it his 'Son Face'. His blue eyes were as hard as steel, he looked like he was ready to throw someone through a wall and he was keeping his scowl at bay, but I could still see it. Kip asked Phil of he was being good company to me, then told the beefy Prospect to leave his room. For the second time today, I saw Kip's jaw clench and sighed through his nose before opening the door more and standing to the side to reveal Zane waiting behind him.

 **"I'll be right outside, Marci."** Kip said to me, but his eyes were on Zane. They didn't break their stares as Zane stepped into the room and Kip shut the door.

 **"Here."** Zane said as I was scooting to the foot of the bed and I shot him a warning look before he tried to help me. He smirked and pulled the chair from the desk to the edge of the bed. He dug in his pocket and had something fuchsia in his hand. He gave it to me and I couldn't believe the historic artifact I was holding. A Nokia 6700 slide. The poor thing was as small as an MP3 player. **"My number's saved in there and the phone's untraceable, so you can text me too."** Still a bit stunned by the outdated phone, I nodded and shook my head. My attention went to Zane and I just stared at him for a second, his formal attire still conspicuous to me.

 **"Jesus, you look like Jin Akanishi's long-lost twin brother."** I smiled and Zane chuckled. **"When in the holy hell did you start wearing loafers and cuff-links?"**

 **"Excuse me, but these are oxfords."** He smiled at me and smoothed his shirt out, making sure his collar was cuffed. **"This is the uniform for my new job."**

 **"You found another pack to run with?"** I asked and he shrugged, his arms folding over his chest.

 **"I'm working in San Fran now and there's some guys up there that ride. Since I got my new motorcycle, I've gotten invited to a few races, but I haven't entered once since before you left."** I hummed in response, my attention on every detail of each tattoo on his arms. I knew he wasn't going to tell me what he was doing for money now, so I wasn't going to waste the energy trying to pry it from him. My ears twitched at the sound of faint giggling and I knew some of the Crow Eaters were in the hall. From the sound of it, they were welcoming Kozik to Charming. **"The Sons have Doxies too?"** Zane asked, looking over his shoulder at the door.

 **"Yeah, but they're called Crow Eaters and sweetbutts around here."**

 ** _"Sweetbutts?"_ ** He questioned, his face scrunching in confusion and amusement. **"Of all the names, they picked _sweetbutt?"_**

 **"I wasn't born when the decision was made."** I giggled and he shook his head with a chuckle. Noticing how we were mimicking one of the first conversations I had with Kip, I remembered why Zane was in here. **"Lay off him, will you?"**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Kip. I know you've been picking with him."**

 **"I haven't done anything wrong."** He justified and I almost believed him, but the devious smirk that pulled at his lips gave his lie away.

 **"I'm serious, Zane."** I said and he looked like he was waiting for me to drop my deadpan tone, but I didn't. He must've caught on to the seriousness of the moment because his smirk vanished and he leaned on his knees, giving me his attention. **"He treats me right and I'm happy with him. He's nothing like Gage either. He's never yelled at me or raised his hand to me or anything like that. He's a good guy."**

 **"I don't like you being around here."** Zane gave a slight shake of his head, his tone clear and firm. **"The Sons, this town...nothing here is safe enough."**

 **"I'm fine here. The Sons are protecting me and they always know what's going on. They're family."**

 **"Were you fine when that mercenary was halfway back to Scotts Valley with you in the goddamn trunk? Were they protecting you then?"** I sighed at his words, looking away from him, but said the corner of my eye, I saw him move and his fingers caught my chin, making me look at him. His eyebrows were fixed in a furrow and his eyes softened when they met mine, but they were still hard with perseverance. **"Marceline, I watched your 'boyfriend' look at you like you were biting the head off a puppy yesterday. How many Attacks have you had since you left and how many times has he just stood there and watched?"**

 **"He didn't know what to do because I didn't tell him. My Dad found the Librium I'm taking and he thought I was a goddamn Junkie, but he's the only one that knew about it. The medicine's getting it under control, so I didn't need to tell him."**

 **"This is unacceptable."** Zane scoffed with a bitter laugh, standing. He started to pace in front of the bed. **"Your Dad thinks you're a pill-popping tweaker, your boy-toy's just another leather-wearing prick and nobody in this alleged _'family'_ of yours had the common fucking courtesy to check-in with you all night. Am I'm the only one around here that gives a shit about you?"** I cocked an eyebrow when he cursed because Zane tended to have a very censored vocabulary around me. **"I don't want you here anymore."** He declared and I scoffed.

 **"Where am I supposed to go, Zane? I don't have anyone else."**

 **"You _always_ have me." ** Zane stared at me for a long minute to let his compassionate words sink in and when they did, I hung my head. I felt the faint heat on my cheeks and hated that he could make me blush like that. **"We can go anywhere, Marci."** His voice lowered to a soft implore and I didn't dare look at him. I didn't trust myself to stay unconvinced if I saw the raw emotion in his eyes. **"You say the place and I'll get us there however I can. I'll carry you on my back to Canada if I have to."**

 **"I'm not leaving Charming."** I gravely told him, picking my head up. **"I don't wanna run anymore, Zane. I've settled here and I'm gonna stay here. The Sons are gonna do something about the Spartans and I'm gonna be fine."**

Zane opened his mouth to say something, but the chiming of a phone cut him off. He sighed and pulled another disposable from his pocket, having his conversation in a language that my prying ears couldn't understand. He flipped the small phone shut and replaced the chair back at the desk.

 **"I gotta go."** He informed me, though it sounded like he didn't want to leave. **"My place should be finished being fumigated by tonight. I'll drop a key off at your house."** Swiftly, Zane turned and crossed the room until he was at my side. He gazed down at me for a second, then his lips went to my forehead. **"I'll call when I can...take care of yourself, babe."**

His hand lingered on my cheek for a second before it dropped. Reluctantly, he went to let himself out and he didn't stop to so much as glance Kip.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey loves!  
Hope you're enjoying the story and a huge thanks to everyone continuing to read, Review, Fave and Follow. It means a lot ❤️

To my frequent Reviewer **Khyharah** , love ya' babe, it is Marci's fault for not telling Chibby what happened when he left. Abuse is a tender subject though and it wasn't going to be an easy thing to bring to the table. And you gotta remember that no matter how grown up she may feel, she's still a teenager.

She's in love with Kip and a part of her will always be connected to Zane, but she'll stay faithful. Promise :3

I've been brainstorming with my Beta and things are planned, _stuff and thangs_...I miss TWD :(

Alright, enough of me.  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20:  
 _"He couldn't even tell whether he was angry or contrite, whether it was forgiveness he wanted or the power to forgive."_**  
 **―Richard Yates, Revolutionary Road**

* * *

I stayed at the clubhouse almost a week and Kip always seemed so happy to come in and find me in his dorm. He's been fulfilling his duties as a Son and he was gone most nights. He'd sleep like the dead throughout the mornings and I was curious to know what had him so exhausted. I never disrupted his slumber and with the opportunities, I've drew him sleeping a few times. When he was awake, Kip would ease me into walking around the clubhouse and with Tara's visits, the brace on my ankle came off after 4 days. She's only adjusted my splint once, but since I could move around, she's been letting me babysit Abel when she has to work morning shifts.

During my stay, I've seen Tig and Kozik fight a few times and nobody could ever give me a solid reason as to why they started brawling or why they were so pissed at each other. Tig's been giving the new blond heinous, drop-dead glares whenever he'd catch me talking or laughing with the visiting member. As much as Tig probably hated it, Kozik was way too funny for me to stay away from him and he had a bunch of cool stories from Tacoma. With him talking about it so much, I finally remembered where the hell I've seen Happy before.

I went on a school trip to Tacoma to see the Museum of Glass and Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium. As soon as we crossed into the city, all the other students were freaking out because we were being followed by bikers and _that's_ when I saw Happy for the first time. He rode right next to my window and he even looked at me from behind his tinted sunglasses. We stayed upstate for 2 days and unsurprisingly, someone was missing when we were ready to go home.

Speaking of the Nomad, he's been taking me to Freddy's parlor for lessons and he'd let me practice whatever Freddy taught me on his tattoo gun at the clubhouse. One night during a party, Happy tossed some passed out hang-around on the bar and told me to get some real practice. Apparently, he thought I was ready to move on from practicing on the kit my mentor gave me.

I knew it was a _horrible_ idea to get a tattoo when you're drunk and my preceptor's told me the same thing, but Happy convinced me that the man was knocked unconscious after foolishly stepping in the ring with him. I took into consideration that I had no idea who the groupie was or what he liked, other than mooching off bikers, so I decided to keep the tattoo simple and edgy. I had a few sketches of what I considered stock tattoos and decided on one of a ribbon swirled around a skull and roses.

It was a long and slow process for me. I wanted the first piece of artwork I stamped on someone to be absolutely _flawless_ and I wanted to impress Happy. Of course, he was dead silent through the hour I was attentively buzzing at the man's arm, but he was watching every move I made. Once I took my foot off the pedal and gave the comatose man's new ink a final wipe down, I was set in shock. The first tattoo I've ever done and it looked amazing! I snapped a picture to send to Freddy and Happy told me that Scott Cambell better watch his back because I had the skills to put him out of business.

After that night, Jax told me it should be safe for me to go home and told me to keep my gun close. Kip gave me a ride and the first thing I did was order a holster for my pistol for safe, concealed carrying. Kip stayed with me for the rest of the day and when Dad came home for once, they quietly talked in the kitchen before Kip kissed me goodbye. I was already loathing being alone with Dad because I knew he was going to try to talk to me and I thought back to how much I wanted to tell him what Rose put me through. But my feelings have changed since the first day I came to the clubhouse.

Now, I was boiling in indignation and forlorn stemming from Rose's maltreatment and Dad's absence, how I felt like he left me to fend for myself. At the same time, I was drowning in melancholy because Dad finally had a basic understanding of the damage Rose inflicted on me, but it wasn't just physical. I was mentally scarred by the woman and he couldn't put a bandage on those scars and kiss them away. I felt like I was split in half. Once side of me wanted to forgive and heal with Dad, just move on, yet the other side of me refused to do so because I'd be 'letting him off easy'. At the moment, I didn't understand what I wanted and it was frustrating the hell out of me.

I didn't want to face Dad, so I did the only thing I knew best. I ran from the problem, hoping it would go away if I avoided it for as long as I could.

I packed another bag and asked Kip if it'd be okay for me to stay with him for a few days. He was euphoric at the idea of having me to himself again. The time I spent at his house was just like my stay at the clubhouse. Kip would work his 'day job' and I'd make him breakfast and lunch, sometimes tagging along when he went. We spent his days off lazing around his house and tangled in each others arms. He was a bit reluctant to the idea of being intimate with me because of the splint, but I wasn't and it came to the point where I used his morning boner against him just to connect with him again. Of course, he was gentle and cautious with me and was mindful of my arm, but I sometimes couldn't stop myself from giggling at his meticulousness. He'd cock an eyebrow and let a bit of himself be unrestrained, nipping at my neck and kissing me with a bit more roughness.

For the next 3 days, I'd wake up to Kip's soft I Love You's and if I was lucky, he'd respond to my wandering hands and lazy kisses with languid thrusts of his hips, then our combined sighs and moans would fill the air.

* * *

Kip told me he had to go down to the clubhouse later today and he helped me make us breakfast. He insisted on another lazy day accompanied by binge watching movies and refusing to move from the couch. I loved that juvenile side of him, how he could be lazy and carefree like a pubescent kid. We went on a quick junk run to the store, covered the coffee table with bowls of chips, candies and sodas, grabbed the cozy knit blanket he had tucked in the hall closet and assumed our position on the couch with me laying on him.

ABC Family was showing all _The Little Mermaid_ movies and after the last one ended, I slightly flinched at the sudden tremors of Kip's Burner vibrating on my stomach. With a kiss to my head, he untangled from me to answer his call in the kitchen and I went to find another marathin of movies for us to watch, but nothing good was on. Flipping to a random show for the sake of background noise, I resorted to my sketch books. Whenever Kip went out, I'd sit on his front porch and draw whatever came to mind. I had some tattoos for Gemma, Tig and Tara to look at as well as other doodles revolving around the Sons. Freddy told me how proud he was of my first time inking someone and that he'd help me get on the road to obtaining my tattooing license when my apprenticeship was over.

I was about to get started on a sketch of Arista because she was my favorite mermaid from the movies, but I heard the theme song of Pokémon and my attention went back to the screen. After 3 episodes, I had a colorless Arcanìne and an Alolan NineTails that I was absolutely in love with. My 3 tiered Prismacolor Premier wooden box set of colored pencils, books and stray pages took over the coffee table now. I was working on the coloring for a faceless sketch of myself in one of Kip's shirts and I glanced up to search for the right shade of blue, seeing him watching me from the white archway leading to the kitchen.

 **"I'm sorry. I've got my shit everywhere."** I apologized and tried to tame the standard mess of one of my art sessions, but Kip's bigger hand closed over mine, stopping me.

 **"Don't move anything, stay in your zone. Pretend I'm not even here."** He smiled at me and sat on the carpeted floor with his back on the couch, his cheek against my leg as he watched the cartoons. He was such a sweetheart.

 **"Marci, I think you should talk to your Dad."** Kip's gentle voice tore my attention from touching up the pinup sailor girl I drew for Tig. Kip turned around to meet my furrowed eyebrows. **"Whenever I go to the clubhouse, he always asks how you're doing. He's giving you space, but he looks kinda down. Almost like he's depressed."**

 **"Do you want me to leave?"** I asked.

I probably overstayed my welcome and he wanted his house back. I told him why I wanted to stay with him and he hasn't questioned me about how things were going with Dad or about what happened the day after my kidnapping. He did ask about my Anxiety and we talked about it and the medicine and what usually calmed me down, but he never asked for the source of my problem.

 **"What? No, no. Honestly, I've gotten so used to you being around here that I don't ever want you to leave."** He briefly smiled at me, but he got serious again and took my hand in his. **"I know you're still upset about getting kidnapped and I understand that, but don't you think you're wrongly directing your anger at Chibs?"** I almost snatched my hand away from him when he said that, but instead, I narrowed my eyes in growing annoyance. He didn't seem fazed by it. **"I mean, he didn't want that to happen to you and he came back to Charming the minute he heard about what happened. Don't you think he's been through enough?"**

 **"My anger isn't coming from getting kidnapped, it's because he's been bailing on me since I was 9 and he's doing it again. I thought that having him in my life again would mean that I get 2 minutes of his precious time, but I was wrong."** Tugging my hand from his grip, I gathered all the colored pencils hiding on the couch cushions and placed them in their respective slots, packing up my box set. In a swift motion, I gathered my books and stray drawings, setting them on the set, and brushed past Kip, making my way to his bedroom with him following.

 **"And you think _I'm_ bein' cruel to him, that I'm puttin' _him_ through shit he doesn't deserve? Well, I've been down that road and he hasn't even _begun_ to feel that pain, _my pain."_** I spat at him as I was storming around his room to find my clothes and stuffing them into my bag. With another one of my unfolded shirts in my hand, I tugged his too-big shirt up and off me, tossing it to him while I put my own on. **"Where the hell was he when Rosemary almost used me as a goddamn bargainin' chip for a pound of Cocaine? Where was he when she made me drink cough syrup to make me pass out while she went off and did fuck knows what with her filthy tweaker friends?"  
**

 **"Marci-"**

 **"He was right here in Charming, drunk out of his mind and bustin' a nut in some sleazy Crow Eater while his daughter was _2 fuckin' hours_ away, cryin' herself to sleep 'cause she was starvin' or in pain or terrified." ** I cut him off and pulled a pair of jeans on, stepping into my unlaced sneakers as I lugged the bag over my good arm and pinned him with a glare.

 **"He was livin' like fuckin' royalty while I was stealin' food an' clothes almost everyday."** Brushing past him again, I went back out into the living room to pack up my supplies and Kip was still trailing behind me. **"Excuse my lack of sympathy, but I'm pretty damn sure I've been through more shit than he has and I have a right to treat him any which-way I please. If I wanna hate him for the rest of my life, I will and he can't do a goddamn thing 'bout it. So _don't ya' dare_ tell me he's been through enough 'cause I don't think he has, not by my standards."**

 **"Where are you going?"** He cautiously asked as I headed to the door.

 **"Home."**

 **"Let me give you a ride."**

 **"Don't do me any favors."** I scoffed at him and opened the door.

Before I left, I made the stupid decision to glance back at him and saw the pained look of worry in his blue eyes.

I made the relatively short walk to my house. It wasn't a long walk and I was using the moments of solitude to think about how I was going to apologize to Kip for that little episode. I knew he was just trying to help me and he was looking out for Dad too. I didn't want him to get involved with my internal problems though. Between him being a Son, all the stress the club brings and his own life, he didn't need any extra weight weighing him down. I didn't understand how he could put up with me sometimes.

Halfway home, I got a call from Jasmine and my mood elevated as her cheery voice filled my ear with typical school drama. She told me that she hasn't so much as spared a glance at Evan, but she had a soft spot for Cameron and sometimes talked to him. Evan though, she said he's been asking about me and wanted to hang out, which was weird considering I was prepared to put a bullet in his eye. Before I got home, she invited me to a football game today and I gratefully accepted.

Dad's bike was parked in its usual spot and I sighed a bit, hesitating before unlocking the door. The first thing I noticed was the adjusted furniture in the living room. The armchair was covering the spot Miles died in and I felt the color drain from my face as the thought. I was never going to be comfortable in this room again.

I wondered if Dad cleaned up the blood and what was done with Miles' body, if the Sons went to visit Skeeter at the Crematorium again, but nothing in this world could make me ask about either. If anything, Phil deserved to know what happened to his friend.

Diesel came trotting over to me from the kitchen and he followed me into the basement as I unloaded my clothes into the washer. I could hear Dad talking above me and when I came up, I found him pacing in the kitchen. He looked pretty irritated at whomever he was on the phone with, but he saw me and barked at the receiver to hold on, putting the phone to his shoulder.

 **"Hey, dovey. I didn't hear ya' come in."** I hummed at him and leaned on the wall, not knowing if he was going to leave me be or try to pick at me. I was still avoiding him and against Kip's advice, I was perfectly fine with not talking to him for however long I could.

 **"Jasmine invited me to a football game later on."** I muttered and he nodded.

 **"I'll drop ya' off before my shift."** Nodding, I pushed off the wall and went to the fridge in search of a soda.

As Dad's voice floated away, I noticed all the beer bottles verging on overflowing out of the recycling bin and the fridge was stocked, so Dad's been drinking to replace his meals. Shaking my head, I grabbed the ingredients and quickly whipped up a crispy chicken sandwich, setting it on the counter for him. Diesel was watching me move around the kitchen and when I stopped, he ran into the living room. He came back with a rubber ball in his mouth and a happily wagging tail. I cocked an eyebrow at the pit and he sat on his hind legs, begging with his front paws. I laughed at the silly pup and led him into the backyard.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

I was sitting under the Dogwood tree in our backyard and my sketch book was on my lap, my wooden case of colored pencils at my side. I was drawing a patch of red Blanket Flowers with yellow tips that looked like they were posing for me from the curvy way they grew. Diesel was the one who spotted the fiery plants though. I came out here to play fetch with him, he spotted the patch, went to sniff them and he was sneezing for a long minute. After an hour of fun, he was tired out and napping a few inches from my feet.

Dad was still inside on the phone, but I went in to go to the bathroom and when he saw me, he'd start speaking another language. I think it was Gaelic. I caught him watching me from the patio doors with soft eyes and a gentle gaze, but he'd always get pulled back to his conversation.

Looking down at my book, I compared my drawing to the flowers and smirked in content. My creative skills were definitely improving.

 **"Hope I'm not disruptin'."** Leaning my head back on the trunk of the tree, I looked up at Dad. He pointed to the book in my lap with inquisitive eyes. **"What caught your eye today?"**

 **"Flowers."** I answered, pointing to them. Dad came next to me and gave a grunt as he plopped down in the grass, grumbling about his old bones. I huffed at it, avoiding his eyes because I knew he was grinning.

I grabbed the discarded meadow-green pencil from the side of my leg, but before I could put the point to the paper, a set of keys were dropped in my lap. There were a pair of golden keys and a silver one that looked like it belonged to a car.

 **"Changed the locks and Zane stopped by with a key for ya', didn't think it'd be wise to pass it off to Half-Sack."** Dad said when I looked to him for an explanation. **"The other's to your cage. **Gemma suggested a Cadillac to match hers, but I didn't think you'd be into that** **ritzy** **stuff.** "**

 **"You bought me a car?"**

 **"Aye."** He smiled. **"** **Let's go see it."**

 **"Dad-"** I started to protest.

 **"C'mon."** He persisted and got up.

With a sigh, I followed him through the house and to the front yard. Still smiling, Dad pointed to the shiny, candy-apple red Hyundai Genesis coupe next to his bike. How didn't I notice _that_ when I came home?

 **"Club's in good with the dealer, got it dirt cheap."** He sounded pretty happy to have gotten a good deal on the car, but I was unimpressed and turned to go back to my sketching.

With living on my own and having to support myself, I was perfectly fine with using Public Transportation or catching a ride from Zane as my means of getting about, but I've thought about getting a car. When I'd check my budget and saw how much money I'd be giving up for my own set of wheels, my frugal side refused to let me lease one.

 **"You don't like it?"** Dad called and I stopped in the kitchen, turning to him.

 **"I don't like when people try to buy me off."**

 **"That's not what this is, dovey."**

 **"Really? 'Cause it looks like it."** Ever defiant, I crossed my arms over my chest and Dad sighed at me as he tossed the keys on the kitchen table.

 **"I bought the car 'cause ya' need one. If somethin' comes up, I don't want ya' waitin' around like a sittin' duck for someone to come pick ya' up. You can go see Jasmine all the time now, drive down to her football game."** Unconvinced, I simply blinked at what I considered was _half_ of Dad's real answer, waiting for him to continue. **"I thought we could take a drive too, go somewhere quiet and discuss some things."**

 **"I have nothing to _discuss_ with you."** I hissed, irritated.

 **"Of all the traits, ya' had to be balky like me."** He chuckled to himself and I rolled my eyes. **"Sooner or later, we're gonna have to talk about Rosemary, what went on when I wasn't there."**

 **"She beat the shit out of me for 8 years, made me develop an Anxiety disorder and basically shoved me into the arms of the psychopathic maniac that murdered her. What _the fuck_ is so hard to understand about that?!"** I tried to keep myself from yelling at him again, but the urge was picking at me. Jesus, I felt like he was provoking me to scream at him, like he _wanted_ me to.

 **"Marceline, settle yourself."** He cautioned in an forbearing tone.

 **"I am settled!"** He raised an eyebrow and I barely caught my voice echoing off the walls, so I took a second to take a breath and calm down. **"And now that I've got a clear head, I was better off thinking you were dead or across the goddamn ocean."** I harshly admitted out of spite and Dad stood a bit stiffer, his eyes going cold and blank.

 **"I don't know why I thought I'd feel better or that the hole _you_ made when you left would be filled if I found you. _Nothing's_ changed. You're alive and you're in my life, but I'm still fucked in the head and you're still dead to me. For Christ's sake, Tig and _Happy_ have been better father figures than you've been, _they've_ been spending time with me and bonding with me." ** I was gnawing on my cheek and the spot was tender now, but that was the only thing keeping me from crying.

Regardless, I felt the tears fill my eyes and I didn't know if they were from my exasperation and feeling like nobody was on my side today or from despondency at the remembrance of Rose and the dejection I felt due to Dad's protracted leave. I hated him for making me feel like this, more jumbled about my sporadically rebellious feelings. I wasn't as mixed up and mercurial before I came here and it was his fault that I was like this now. _Everything's_ that happened to me was _his goddamn fault._

 **"You're just like _her._ You don't care about me, you don't love me and I accept that. I don't care anymore. I've lived without you for 10 years and I was just fine and I'll be just fine without you for another 10 years, considering you've got that much time left in you." ** Regaining control, I quickly swiped the unreleased tears from my eyes. Dad didn't move or say anything and I scoffed at his silence. He knew I was right and that's why he didn't have anything to say.

I decided to take advantage of the car and snatched the keys off the table, headed out. At least I had a way to escape now. Before I got far, Dad's hand snagged my elbow and I shrugged out of his grip, but turned to face him with a scowl. He had a stern expression now, his eyes were hard and burning with mine; I could see his jaw tightly clenched.

 **"Don't _ever_ say that I don't love ya' 'cause I do." ** He declared in a no-bullshit voice, the same one I heard him use in the Chapel, but there was a tenderhearted undertone with it.

 **"I haven't been Dad of the Year and I won't argue with ya' on that, but dammit, I'm tryin'. You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me and leavin' ya' behind with Rose was _the last_ thing I wanted to do. You were right, I should've come back to look for ya' even after she told me you were long gone and what she did to ya' is a burden I'll carry for the rest of my life. But I will _never_ lay a finger on you or leave you again, Marceline." ** His dark-olive eyes were glossed over now and slightly eased his steely expression as he took a step closer to me. **"I love you, kid...I _always_ have and I _always_ will." **He told me in a gentle whisper, repeatedly blinking in an attempt to keep himself from crying. **"You can hate me forever if it'll make ya' feel better, but know that from the day you were born and to my dying day, I have and will always love you."**

I stared at Dad for what felt like decades, trying to process how I wanted to feel about what he just said. Since that emotional re-connection when I came into Charming with Clay at gunpoint, that was probably the most affectionate thing he's ever said to me and I felt like he just crossed the border from friendly to fatherly. That's what he's been to me all this time, a friend. It was like seeing an old classmate that I barely talked to and we recognized each other after years apart, but there was nothing substantial about the association.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting back to when Rose was alive and I could hear her rancorous screaming, my crying, the sound of bottles or plates shattering against the walls in my head as I was thrown back into one of her episodes of post-high lunacy.

 _"Do you think your_ Daddy _ever loved you? He never gave a shit about you_ _!"_

 _"He hated you!"_

 _"He never wanted you!"_

 _"You were a mistake!"_

 _"_ You _drove him away, you stupid little bitch!"_

 **"Marceline."** Dad called and the ending memory of Rose slapping me brought me back to the present with a flinch. Dad's hand was cupping my cheek and I felt a tear burn a path down my skin. Before he could try to wipe it away, I shoved his arm away. **"You've gotta talk to me, dovey."**

 **"Just leave me alone."** I turned my back on him and walked to the front door, slamming it behind me.

I decided to put my new car to use, because I had a feeling Dad would either take it back or just let it sit there, and hastily drove far away from the house and Dad. I sped down unknown streets and found new neighborhoods in my route to anywhere. I wasn't sure if I was out of Charming, probably on the outskirts of the town, but the road was long and clear and there was a seemingly endless field of sandy, wheat colored grass on the other side of the guard rail. I took the keys out of the ignition, but replaced my tight grip on the wheel in a last resort to keep it together, but I fell apart.

I sat in that car on that barren road and just cried.

Once I let it all out, I texted Jasmine for the address to her school and began the drive there. When I arrived, the football game was just about to start. Through the crowds piling in the gates to the football field, I spotted Jasmine in a red, black and white cheerleader uniform with her curly hair in pigtails. She looked so happy to see me, but she looked ready to kill when she saw my splint. I made up a story about begging Kip to let me ride his bike, then crashing it and she seemed to believed that.

She told me that the Lodi Flames were going up against the Woodbridge Werewolves and that they were going to add another trophy to their collection. She introduced me to the Blazers, rest of the girls on her squad, and they all seemed so nice. Apparently, Jaz has been bragging about me to them, so they all knew that I was dating a Son and asked if I could hook them up with one, mainly Jax.

I got to sit on the field benches for the cheerleaders to get an up-close look at their performance and the Flames as they came running out on the field. Some of them stopped and took off their helmets to get a good luck kiss from one of the girls, but 2 of them stopped to stare at me. Numbers 15 and 7, Rhodes and DeMarco, sent me a wave before jogging off to huddle up with their teammates.

For the 3 hours that the game went on, I got to see just how good the Flames were. They were verging on professional. The crowd always showed their support with vigorous cheers and the Blazers were killing it with their halftime performances. To end the game with an impressive touchdown, DeMarco ran from the 40-yard-line all the way to the end zone, dodging defenders and slipping past them with spin jukes. Confetti bombs exploded and the crowds and cheerleaders started to swarm the field to drench the players in praise. Most of the athletes had their helmets off and had number 7 up on their shoulders. Cameron had a gigantic smile on his face as his teammates lionized him for the winning touchdown.

After Jasmine and the Blazers changed out of their uniforms, I was invited to their after-game hangout. The place turned out to be a diner that looked like an oversized trailer, but Jaz promised me they had the best food and milkshakes in all of Lodi. Along with 2 of the Blazers that tagged along with us, we snagged a booth next to a window and everyone ordered the milkshake of their liking, then food. As we waited for our meals, I got to know the girls. Aliyah was a cream-blonde with jade eyes hidden behind her oval sunglasses. She was a little sass queen and everything she said sounded like it was a sarcastic comment, but it flowed with her giggly personality. Kristi was a brown-eyed Asian and had half of her black hair colored cobalt-blue. She was the quieter one of the bunch and almost always adverted her eyes to her phone, but she'd speak up if she was interested in something.

After eating and going through that 'I'd kill for your perfect skin/eyebrows/hair/ass' game, I was completely comfortable with these girls. Aliyah's insisted that I call her Ali and Kristi's downloaded some fun apps on my phone. The spotlight was put on Jaz and I because the other girls were so jealous of how lucky we were to have caught the attention of a Son. They mainly just wanted to know how good the sex was, if some rumors about the club were true and if they were going to be getting invitations to a biker wedding. Like the other Blazers, they only knew Jax by his face and name, but they talked about the other members, mainly a dreamy Puerto Rican and a intimidating, but hot, blue-eyed man with wild black hair.

 **"Yo, Minnie, Marceline!"**

In a blur of colored hair, we all whipped around to peer over the seat to see who wanted our attention. Jasmine rolled her eyes with Ali and Kristi as Evan and Cam made their way through the diner and to our table. The girls cooed over the blond and congratulated him on winning the game, which he bashfully thanked them for. When they were done fawning, not a word was said to Evan, but he looked like he was waiting for some kind of welcome.

 **"Okay, I'll break the ice."** He mused to himself. **"Kristi, you looked _spectacular_ tonight. I loved all those jumps and tricks you were doing when they tossed you in the air."**

 **"Whatever, Evan."** She scoffed, shaking her head as she started tapping away on her phone. Evan smiled at her, then looked to Aliyah, who's head was turned away from him, and his lips twitched in displeasure. Then, he set his eyes on Jasmine and I, his grin turning into a full-blown flashy smile.

 **"Minnie, you were an amazing leader out there. I dunno what the Blazers would do without your guidance and I doubt we'd ever win a game if you weren't there to cheer us on."**

 **"Boy, are you corny."** She said with a jive-like accent and roll of her eyes, making the other girls giggle. Jasmine turned so that she was looking at Evan with her cocked eyebrow and unimpressed glare. **"You act like a square at the fair, a goon from Saskatoon. You come on like a broken arm. You're a sad apple, a long hair, a corn husker. In other words, you don't send me. So bail out, brother. Get lost."** With a sassy snap and huff, Jasmine flipped one of her pigtails behind her shoulder and turned her back to her former friend.

 **"Someone's been watching a little too much _Tom & Jerry." _**Evan chuckled and I saw Cam smiling behind him. The brunet's eyes landed on me and he leaned on the table on his forearms, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. **"Marci, I've been meaning to get in contact with you, but _someone"_** He threw Jaz a pointed look and she flipped him off in return. **"Wouldn't give me your number."**

 **"What do you want?"** I asked, skeptical of his intentions.

 **"To hang again."** He lightly replied and he didn't smile this time. Was he serious? **"You, me, Minnie and Cam. It'll be like the good ol' days, just without the...you know."** He made a gun with his fingers and pressed it to his temple, then tapped the side of his nose.

 **"Step off, fuckboy."** Aliyah spat and the fierceness in her voice was a bit surprising. Evan's good mood flew out the window like a Junkie suffering through 2 weeks of withdrawal and he glared at the blonde who took her shades off to narrow her almond-shaped eyes at him. **"We don't wanna smoke pipe and choke on our puke. Now go away, you're starting to make me itch."**

 **"When are you _not_ a bitch?" ** Evan asked like he was requesting the time of day. **"Seriously, Aliyah, you're a fucking buzzkill. No wonder nobody likes you. Your parents probably can't stand you."**

 **"Go lick a diseased dick, Evan. Your Momma's a sorry ass whore for pushing your pathetic ass into the world."**

 **"You've got _the nerve_ to call someone a whore after Rico, Taylor _and_ Steven passed you around like a fucking collection plate."**

 **"Bite me, dickweed. Unlike your slut puppy Savannah, _my_ pussy is exclusive. No Free Entry." **Ali sounded like Gemma and I couldn't stop the giggles that slipped out. **"Evan, I understand that you are just _dying_ for a taste of me, but that doesn't justify you making up lies just 'cause you've got desert dick."**

 **"I can assure you, my dear, that my dick is far from dry."** Evan smirked. **"Oh, and if I'm bullshitting, how come I've got the trashy porno they made? First 10 minutes _clearly_ shows you giving Taylor the sloppiest and most amateurish blowjob I've ever seen. You had to be high because that was embarrassing." ** He cocked his head and to my surprise, Ali didn't have an aggressive comeback. She kept her grimace, but I saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

Evan pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and showed her something, tilting the screen out of Kristi's eyesight when she leaned over to look. I could see the video playing from Aliyah's wide green eyes, but there weren't any sounds coming from the phone.

 **"You might wanna change that 'Exclusive Entry' sign to 'Public'."** Evan pocketed his phone and was staring down at Aliyah with smugness written all over his face while she looked like her life was being stripped away, her tanned cheeks paler than a ghost. **"I think you should start being a bit nicer to me, Miss Kahler. Unless you want me to ruin your pathetic life by uploading that little clip. I'm sure everyone at school, including your little sister, would wanna see it."**

 **"He's lying...right, Ali?"** Kristi softly called and reached over to put her hand on the stunned girl's arm.

I saw a pair of tears escape Ali's watery eyes before she put her sunglasses back on and got up, practically sprinting out of the diner. Evan was quietly chuckling to himself and he pat Cam on the chest, but his blond friend didn't even crack a smirk. Kristi tossed some money on the table before she got up and shoved Evan out of her way, calling for Aliyah as she ran out after her.

 **"So, I've gotta fresh bag of Bubba Kush and a parent-less house."** Evan started up the conversation again, totally disregarding what just happened. **"You guys wanna come over and spark up? I've gotta cool bong just waiting to be broken in."**

 **"You're a cynical douchebag, Evan."** I spat and he looked confused.

 **"I don't understand. I'm offering free pot, snacks and a place to crash and that makes me a doche? "** I couldn't believe this guy. He was a self-serving asshole and he didn't even realize it. It was probably from all the drugs he put in his system.

I wanted to knock Evan's teeth down his goddamn throat, but Jasmine beat me to the punch...literally. She balled her fist, cocked it and delivered a life-threatening jab to Evan's cheek. Cam caught his friend and the patrons of the diner were looking on in interest or shock at the random act of violence. Jasmine told Evan not to so much as fucking _look_ at her again or she'd get the Grim Bastards to kill him. She never used her Dad's club to threaten someone, so I knew she wasn't joking around.

After dropping some cash on the table, Jasmine and I exited the diner. Kristi and Ali were out of sight and Jaz looked beyond pissed right now. She called the blond, but Kristi answered and I could hear Ali crying as Jaz asked if they were alright. Kristi said they were almost to Ali's house and hung up to try and console her teammate.

I offered to give Jaz a ride home and she lost an ounce of her temper when I mentioned my new car. We were walking to it when she asked for a cigarette and I tossed her the unopened pack I snagged from Kip's house. We just buckled our seatbelts when I heard my phone buzzing in the empty glove compartment, briefly reminding me that I stuffed it in there on the drive to the game, and Jaz handed it to me, the cigarette seeming to calm her.

 **"Hel-"**

 _ **"Jesus Christ Marceline, I've called you a billion times."**_ Kip cut me off and I frowned at the vexation in his voice. _ **"Where the hell were you?"**_

 **"I went to a football game with Jasmine and we went to a diner afterwards. I left my phone in the car."** I warily explained. **"What's wrong? You sound scared."**

Kip went quiet and as I waited for a response, Jasmine poked me in the leg. She has her legs folded under her and her eyebrow was cocked in question. I waved her off and she nodded in understanding, blowing a gust of smoke our of the window.

My phone was still silent and I wondered if Kip's call was disconnected or if he hung up, but I heard him sigh.

 _ **"It's Chibs."**_ He stated in a low voice. _ **"...he got caught in a car bombing...it was pretty bad..."**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:  
"The mistakes I've made are dead to me. But I can't take back the things I never did."  
**_ **―Jonathan Safran Foer, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close**

* * *

 **"Marci, red light! Red- Jesus!"** Jasmine yelped as Marceline sped past a 4-way intersection and if it weren't for her dangerously fast speed, they would've gotten t-boned by the silver Taurus who's driver was now angrily yelling at them from out their window.

Jaz has been clutching her seat almost to the point of ripping the fabric and clutching the small, golden cross that dangled on her collarbone for what felt like decades. After Marci got that call, she started speeding down the road like a maniac and she's lost count of how many times they've been _that close_ to getting into a collision. She didn't know what the hell was going on with her other half, but now didn't seem like the best time to ask what in the name of God was wrong with the redhead. She also didn't want to die tonight. She hasn't seen Juice in a few days, knowing that he was a Son and they had club shit to deal with just like the Grim Bastards, but she refused to go into the afterlife without seeing his sweet face one last time.

Marceline could faintly hear her best friend muttering what had to be prayers for protection and safe passage, but she didn't strain to understand them. All she could focus on was the road and the blurring traffic lights or taillights of the cars in her way. She knew she was being incredibly reckless right now and putting hers and Jasmine's lives at risk, but she honestly didn't give a shit. She was trying not to cry and her grip on the steering wheel was tight enough to snap the damn thing off, but the tears were still there and they were ready to pour out by the gallons.

She still couldn't believe what Kip had told her and against better judgement, she hoped he was lying, that he was playing some cruel joke on her. She hoped that her Dad had gone down to Teller-Morrow Automotive and started his shift as a mechanic, like he told her hours ago, and one of the engines malfunctioned. Maybe his uniform shirt caught on fire and he got a bit of seared skin that had to be treated by a medical professional, which is why he was at St. Thomas. That seemed more logical in her mind than a car just randomly exploding and engulfing him in its flames and she was desperately clinging onto her theory. She didn't even want to _consider_ the _slim possibility_ that this could've been an attack from the Spartans. They didn't blow shit up, they put a million bullets in it or beat it until it was a bloody mess.

Besides, her Dad was a tough old bastard and he was not going to die today or tomorrow or next week or anytime soon. He was going to stay on this goddamn planet long enough to walk his daughter down the aisle at her wedding and run around with his first grandchild because, dammit, he deserved that much from her and she was going to give it to him.

It felt like centuries before they were dashing down Main Street and pulling into the parking lot of St. Thomas. Jasmine's heart finally got a moment to settle down and she let out a shaky sigh, on the brink of fainting. She heard the door pop open and Marceline hopped out, half-running to the entrance. Jaz got out, pulled the keys from the ignition and locked the doors before following her friend inside. Marci was already at the welcome desk and spitting fire at the startled and confused receptionist. Upon hearing the noise, Juice quickly came from his post down the hall and whistled, catching the attention of the flaming redhead. He started leading them to the waiting area where the rest of the Sons were gathered, gravely awaiting the news on the Scotsman.

 **"What happened?"** Jasmine asked, clutching Juice's arm in concern. He looked down at the girl who usually made his heart skip a beat because of the glint of happiness and comfort in her beautiful honey eyes, but those doting traits weren't there right now. She looked scared and shaken up, clearly distressed by her friend's currently frantic state.

 **"Chibs is in critical condition."** He told her solemnly and he saw her slightly cringe.

They'd made it to the waiting area reserved for immediate family and Marci already knew Tara must've pulled some strings to have an entire charter of bikers in the room. They all stood when she came in, save for Kip who's been restlessly pacing since he called her. He got one look at her and her expression reminded him of that heartbreaking day after she was kidnapped. She was visibly trembling and there were tears streaming down her red cheeks. He could hear her quivering, hitching breaths accompanied by erratic gasps. Her eyes were as big as marbles and her pupils were dilated by panic. Kip got scared all over again, just like when he saw her battling through a Panic Attack that day.

Without thinking, he crossed the room and had her pressed into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her for calming comfort, to let her know that he was here and that she could unwind for a minute, just long enough to get her head together and gain a sense of rationality. He held her and alternated between rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair until he couldn't feel her shaking anymore. He hated to admit it, but he was using the same method he saw Zane use and he was a _tiny_ bit thankful for the haughty Jank.

 **"I-Is he...d-did he..."** She sputtered into his chest, not being able to bring herself to say that word. She pulled back to look up into Kip's sympathetic eyes and she couldn't tell if he was pitying her because she was fatherless now or because he was just as frazzled by the situation as she was.

 **"He managed to get out of the car before the bomb went off."** He quietly whispered. **"But the impact on his head..."** He sighed, remembering Chibs lying on the ground with a growing puddle of blood seeping from the back of his head. He remembered carefully getting him up and into the van with Jax, Quinn and Opie, trying to stop the bleeding while Juice was talking to the unconscious man, begging him to hold on. He found a bit of relief in the fact that Marceline hadn't been on the lot because he couldn't bare to see how painfully horrified she'd look.

 **"He's gonna be okay, Marci."** Kip tried and even though he couldn't promise her that, he could tell she needed something to keep her sanity and faith that her Dad was going to walk out of here.

 **"This is all my fault..."** She ashamedly blamed herself and stared to cry again.

 **"No, it's not."**

 **"It is!"** She stressed, breaking away from his comforting hold. **"If I would've just talked to him...h-he wanted to and I just yelled at him again and I said him awful things that I didn't mean and...he...he just told me he loved me..."** She sobbed and it effected the entire room.

Jax had began to pace in an attempt to keep himself from breaking out in a sorrowful induced rage or crying or both. Jasmine, only understanding that Marceline's Dad was in a life-threatening condition and heartbroken for the despairing state of her friend, found solace by burying her face into Juice's chest and he brought his arms around her as he felt her tears on his shirt. Bobby and Quinn were leaning on a wall near Clay, who was sitting with a hand covering his forehead to hide the worried creases, and their heads were down. Quinn's brows were steadily furrowed in concern as Bobby shook his head. Opie quietly sighed and looked at his Father, suddenly grateful that the man had coaxed him into the club life and stuck around to see him get married and give him grandchildren. Tig and Kozik were sitting next to each other, both leaning on their knees. The blond had made a habit of running his hands over his face whenever he got the feeling that he was about to break and the Sergeant-At-Arms had one ringed hand holding his fist over his mouth, his turquoise eyes glinting with unreleased tears.

Happy seemed to be the only one that could hold himself together in this time of uncertainty and looming dolefulness. Crying wasn't a trait of his and the last time he remembered doing it was when he got the unpleasant news of his Mother's failing health. Unnoticed by anyone, his jaw was locked and his teeth felt like they were about to crack from how hard he was forcing them together at the sight of the redhead crying her eyes out, that artsy little girl who wormed her way under his skin and managed to make a place in his blackened heart. She didn't need to go through this shit.

The Sons knew there was something off with the Scot and his redhead, but they knew better than to go pressing either of them for details. Though rocky at times, they could still see the love Chibs had for his kid and vice versa. The girl's obviously had a rough life with her Dad being absent and her crazed Mother was one of the big problems, but if Chibs was gone...she'd be all alone. Tig, knowing what it was like to be missing from his daughter's lives, couldn't stand the thought of his niece not having her father after she'd just gotten him back from a 10 year absence. If tonight be the night that the Reaper called Chibs home, he knew that his brothers would step up from Uncles to Fathers without question, _especially_ himself, but he knew that nobody could replace her Dad.

Marceline had a damn good reason to take the responsibility for whatever happened to her Dad today too. If she hadn't been so goddamn stubborn and let her Dad in like she wanted to, he wouldn't be in this hospital. All the man wanted to do was make up for all the time he's missed out on and show his daughter that he always loved and cared about her. And what has she done in return? She's yelled and screamed out of aged, misguided spite like a callow child.

As time passed, the waiting room was still deadly silent. None of the occupants have so much as stifled a sneeze in the drawn-out time that they've been uneasily waiting to hear some news on Chibs' condition. Kip managed to get Marceline settled on his lap and figured out that her shivering was coming from the low temperature of the hospital. He was lucky to be wearing a gray pullover hoodie and he slipped it on her. He was lightly rocking her, but she hasn't said a word since he managed to calm her down. Her arms were clutched to her chest and her head was tucked under his chin, eyes set in a blank, wide-eyed stare. Across from them on the sofa, Jasmine's head lay on Juice's lap, sound asleep with his kutte draped over her shoulders. She always went to sleep after she cried, even if it was for a minute or tears of joy, and Juice was mindlessly tracing and coiling her hair around his finger.

The other Sons have migrated to different spots, stepped out for a cigarette and taken turns getting coffee and snacks from the vending machines. Clay was the only one to step out for a call and it was from the Prospect asking for help. He instructed Phil to keep Gemma, Donna and the children locked inside until further notice, but he had to send Quinn as reinforcements because Phil hasn't learned to be immune an Old Lady's threatening glare. Tara's shift ended before Chibs had gotten rolled in and just to their luck, she'd accepted a dinner invitation from Margret Murphy, so she couldn't break the news to them before someone else did.

 **"Is this the immediate family of McCormick, Ronan G.?"** A nurse read the name from her clipboard and all eyes were on her, making the caramel-blonde flinch in surprise. Kip gave Marceline a little shake before he stood and had her on her feet, his hoodie almost falling to her knees as he guided her to the nurse. **"Can you tell me your relationship with the patient?"**

 **"I'm his daughter...Ciara."** She told the woman, a steady tremble in her voice. The blonde nodded as she scribbled something down on her clipboard. The nurse took a quick look at the room full of bikers and motioned for Marceline to follow her out of the room. She clutched Kip's hand before taking her first steps and the nurse looked at Kip a bit skeptically. **"He's my fiancé."**

With tight lips, the nurse gave a curt nod of understanding and led them out of the waiting room.

 **"McCormick? After the fucking spice company?"** Tig questioned in disbelief and annoyance once the doors shut behind Half-Sack, glaring at Juice. As per the duty of an Intelligence Officer, Juice was in charge of getting the Sons fake names and any other personal information required for hospital admission. He understood that Chibs would need a name that fit his foreign accent and that they were on a tight time-frame when they were getting him here, but the dope could've done better than _McCormick_. **"Were you stoned or did you put all the effort of your pea-sized brain into that _convincing_ and _unassuming_ pseudonym?"**

 **"Lay off, Trager."** Koz tiredly warned from next to him.

 **"How fucking idiotic can he be?"** Tig carped, scoffing at the blond next to him. **"He can hack into a police database and erase a fucking gun charge in 2 seconds, but he couldn't come up with a simple spud fucker's name like oh, I don't know, _Liam_** _ **O'Brien?"**_ He set his seething glare on his former Prospect and was bitterly regretting his decision to approach the baby-faced man all those years ago. **"** **How fucking hard was that? Damn near every Green in** **Ireland is named Liam! For fuck's sake, Sheamus WhiskeyHands would've been more believable!"**

 **"It got him in here and treated, didn't it?"** Juice snapped back, making everyone's brow raise in surprise at the hostility in the tanned man's voice, and Jasmine was awakened by the intensity. **"At least I did _something_ to make sure he got here before his fucking brain oozed outta his ears! What were you doing in the clubhouse? Oh, lemme guess, jacking off to 13-year-olds fucking emasculated horse dicks?!"**

 **"Enough!"** One dominate voice barked before the argument could continue and Tig reluctantly bit back the insult he had for Juice. All the Sons looked to Clay, but it was a seething Jackson who'd had enough of the childish behavior coming from his members. His nose was flared and his face was a violent shade of pinkish-red, his fists balled at his sides. **"A Son, _one of ours,_ just got blown up 20 feet away from the fucking clubhouse and is in critical condition, clinging on to the thread of life he's got left, while his kid is gettin' her heart ripped out and you fuckheads think _now_ is a good time to argue over fetishes and fake names?! How inconsiderate can you be?!"**

The question dangled in the air, but Jax wasn't expecting an answer from anyone. That side of him had to come from Gemma, the family-oriented aggressive instinct. He couldn't deal with his _brothers_ picking and choosing sides and pointing blame when shit got tough. He'd had just about enough of everything this damned club brought on. His stomach churned at the usually unnecessary blood, he couldn't stand the thought of getting thrown in prison on a gunrunning charge and being away from his son and Tara, he was _so fucking tired_ of being lied to and manipulated because of the corrupt power the gavel brings. He just wanted everything to stop for _5_ _fucking minutes._

LOAN was proving to be a problem they had no damage control over and they weren't going to stop hurting the Sons or their families until SAMCRO was disbanded and out of Charming or dead. Right about now, he wanted to give those supremacists what they wanted, to pack up and hit the road. He so desperately rip the Vice President patch off his chest and trade it in for Happy's Nomad title. He could get away from this suffocating town and ride free without a goddamn care.

With a final sneer, Jax kicked off the wall he was leaning against and shrugged Bobby's hand from his shoulder. He wanted to be alone and away from all this madness.

Meanwhile, Kip was painfully watching Marceline break down in a way he's never witnessed. She was _shattered_ right now. They'd been informed about Chib's head trauma and that the doctors put him in a medically induced coma to promote proper healing. They couldn't give her a time range for how long he'd be unconscious and she took that in the most demoralized way, that her father was going to die in the Limbo of unconsciousness before she got to tell him how sorry she was for everything she said out of vexation, that she didn't mean it and that he was _nothing_ like Rosemary. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she didn't blame him for anything that's happened to her, but she couldn't. She missed her last chance at clearing the turmoil of the past and now, her father's last memory of her would be an emotionally chaotic episode of anger.

 **"I'm sorry, Da."** She wept into the bed, clutching his still hand. **"I'm so sorry."**

 _ **~.~.3 Days Later.~.~.**_

Kip looked into the small window of Chibs' room and Marceline was still in the same spot she's been rooted in for the past 72 hours. Chibs lay motionless with 2 pillows slightly propping him up. There was an IV in his left arm, most likely supplying the heavy sedatives keeping him brain-dead, and nasal cannulas were supplying oxygen. Marceline moved the plastic armchair next to the hospital bed and had her head down on its side, her Dad's right hand resting on the back of her head. Kip stayed with her through the first night, then he was called to the clubhouse for Church, broke the news to the Sons of the Scotsman's condition and he went around Charming handling business with Opie and Kozik. He was so tired that he couldn't make it back to the hospital and he crashed at the clubhouse, then he came to the hospital, but it didn't look like Marci moved from her position.

 **"Has she eaten or gone to the bathroom, anything?"** He asked Tara and the young doctor looked just as heartbroken and concerned as he was at the sight of the pair in the room.

She'd only found out about Chibs this morning, Gemma and Donna being informed by their husbands the night before, when Jax told her he'd gotten hurt. She pressed for details and after being hounded, Jax told her of the car explosion, that Chibs' hospitalization was the result of yet another attack on the club. They argued after that. Tara was not alright with sitting back and waiting to see another member or Jax in the hospital covered in blood and dying. She wasn't going to lose Jax again. She'd left him and it felt like half of her died, but she was not going to sit at his funeral. He was too young to die, he had a family and people who loved him, but the violence of the club was easily going to shave 10 years off his lifespan.

 **"I don't know."** Tara sighed. **"Every time I've checked on her, she was in the same spot. The nurse monitoring Chibs' condition says she hasn't moved an inch either."**

 **"Have you tried talking to her?"**

 **"Yesterday. I tried to get her to go home and get a proper night's rest, but she said she was staying here. She wants to be there when he wakes up."** Casting a glance at the forlorn teenager, Tara's heart ached for the poor girl. She couldn't imagine the pain she was going through seeing her Dad in such a banged up state. **"She should go home and sleep, even if its just for a few hours."**

 **"I'll try to get her out of there."** Kip nodded, turning to the brunette. **"Thanks, Tara."**

With a sympathetic and encouraging smile, Tara pat Kip on the shoulder and walked down the hall to start her rounds. Kip took in a breath before he quietly opened the door and stepped in, knocking to signal he was there. Marceline didn't move.

 **"Marci?"** He called, but she was still unresponsive and he wondered if she was asleep.

He went to her and kneeled at the side of the chair, taking her in. Her copper hair looked like it was dulling and her blonde streaks have just about faded away. He knew her body had to be aching with kinks and stiffness from sleeping in that uncomfortable position and he remembered the splint on her arm. He looked to the bed and saw that her head was resting on the protective casting, knowing the pressure couldn't be good for proper healing.

 **"Marceline, let's go home."** He tried, his hand going to her knee that was bared from the patch in her jeans. Her skin was almost as cold as the room.

 **"I'm not leaving."** He heard her muffled protest.

 **"I'll bring you back."** He urged. **"Just go home, take a hot shower, get something to eat and you'll come right back."** She didn't say anything and Kip sighed.

He knew that leaving Chibs' side was going to be hard for her, but she had to take care of herself too. He wanted nothing more than to give her all the time in the world to stay with her Dad, but he was prepared to drag her out of here, tie her down and force-feed her.

 **"...what if he wakes up?"** She quietly asked after a moment of silence. Kip shut his eyes for a second when he heard her sniffle and when he opened them, he saw her rubbing her eyes on her arm. After 3 days, she gently moved Chibs' hand to rest on the bed and finally picked her head up. Her frizzy locks separated like a curtain to unveil her pale face and it even looked like her freckles were vanishing. He noticed her trembling lip and tried to prepare himself for the sight of her crying, but it hurt him every time. **"...I-I have to be here, Kip...the second his fingers twitch or he opens his eyes...if he responds to anything...I have to be here..."**

 **"Quinn's in the waiting room. I'll ask him to sit in here and he'll call the second anything happens."** Kip gently took her hands from the bed and encased them in his bigger, warmer ones. **"Just a quick trip home, Marci."**

Kip, being patient and understanding, gave her a minute to respond. Marci knew she had to leave her Dad's side at some point, but she didn't want to. She felt like he was going to flatline the second she left or that he'd have a negative reaction to the drugs and trigger a seizure. She couldn't put an end to the morbid and pessimistic thoughts popping into her mind every few seconds, but they were sucking the life out of her. Whenever the nurse would come in to check on her Dad, she'd convince the blonde to bring her something from the vending machines, but she was starving. Her bones felt heavy and they were aching for a comfortable position to relax in; she was in desperate need of a stretch. Her skin felt dry, she knew she probably smelled and her teeth were screaming to be brushed. She couldn't see them, but she knew she was beginning to get bags under her eyes from being unable to sleep longer than a half-hour or so. She didn't want her Dad to wake up and see her looking like a troubled mess, even if she was.

 **"...I'll be back, Da..."** She took Chibs' hand and tightly held it, hoping that he could hear and feel her. She felt a swell in her throat when she looked to his face, biting her lip to keep herself composed. She didn't want to cry anymore. **"I'm not leaving you...I'll be right back..."** She promised and leaned up to place a tender kiss to his cheek, hesitantly letting his hand slip out of her grip.

Kip stood as Marci slowly rose from the uncomfortable chair and she stared at Chibs for a minute, hoping for a reaction, then sighed when he remained unmoving. Kip took one of her hands and wrapped his other arm around her waist, shuffling out of the room.

Like Kip said, Quinn was flipping through an Easyriders magazine and was smirking at the vintage Harleys and the sexy models posing on them. Until further notice, Clay issued the Nobody Rides Alone rule and he decided to tag along with Half-Sack to St. Thomas. He was worried about Marceline and Chibs, wanting to know how they were doing. He took his eyes off the curvy brunette siting backwards on a Chopper to glance over the magazine and took a look at the people passing by. He spotted Half-Sack coming his way with his little girlfriend melded into his side and stood.

Kip asked the towering man to sit-in with Chibs while he and Marceline went home. Quinn ensured them that he'd call if anything happened and the trio went their separate ways. Kip led Marci to his bike and swiftly drove them to her house. Diesel had grown accustomed to the sound of a motorcycle and was patiently waiting at the door, his tail portraying his happiness at seeing his beloved owner after so long. Marci scratched the pit behind his ear, knowing that was his golden spot, then she was leaving a trail of discarded clothes from the living room to the bathroom and Kip couldn't help but stare in awe as she went. He was still satisfied by the gentle lovemaking they indulged in when she stayed at his house, but seeing her half-naked roused his hunger. Then again, what man wouldn't get turned on by his beautiful girlfriend stripping right in front of him?

Kip shook his head and sent a glare to the crotch of his jeans upon feeling his semi-hard member. _That_ was not happening today. He gathered her clothes and took then into the basement to be washed. When he came upstairs, he heard the shower running and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. He made them both Chicken Parmesan with a side of garlic bread, reminiscing about helping his Mom in the kitchen when he was a kid, and when he plated them, Marceline was finished with her shower. She used all the hot water, but she felt better than before and after throwing on sweatpants and a tank top, the smell of something good lured her into the kitchen.

The couple migrated to the living room to eat and watch TV. The warmth from her shower, the food setting and being able to stretch out on the couch had her fast asleep, her head on Kip's shoulder.

 _ **~.~.~.~.**_

It's been about a week since Kip coaxed me to come home. Dad was still in the hospital, but Tara was the first to tell me that he was stable and that was the best thing I could ask for. She told me the doctors lowered the sedatives enough that he'd be able to wake up on his own and I've noticed that he's been more responsive. All the Sons have come to visit Dad, Juice more often than anyone else, and his hospital room was full of flowers and get well soon cards or balloons. Jasmine even came to visit with T.O.

I haven't been stationed at Dad's bedside 24/7 and I kept myself busy by helping Gemma with running the office. She effortlessly handled all the paperwork while I assisted the customers and gave them the rundown on their cars. She told me that when Dad woke up, she was going to throw a dinner party and I was looking forward to it. It'd be nice to get the family together. Speaking of family, I've been having slumber parties at my house with Abel, Ellie and Kenny. I surprised myself with how well I could manage 3 kids, but Kenny and Ellie were little angels and Abel was the same. Opie's been thanking me for giving Donna a break and I think he was enjoying the alone time with his wife.

Kip's been spending a lot of time at the clubhouse, but he asked me to spend the night with him and I did. He and the Sons were getting to the bottom of that car bomb and I couldn't wait until the sorry bastard that hurt Dad got their slice of karma. He was gone when I woke up, but there was a sweet 'Good morning, beautiful' text waiting for me to blush over. I got ready for the day and came out of Kip's room in search of Phil. Tig has officially forbid me to go anywhere without Kip or an 'off duty' Son and he seemed pretty serious about it, so I've been abiding by his rule.

When I poked my head in the kitchen, I rolled my eyes when I found Phil opening a fresh box of doughnuts. There was a brunet with dark chocolate-brown eyes leaning on the fridge and he was shaking his head at the tubby man. I noticed the leather on him, but I couldn't see his patches, so I couldn't tell if he was another visiting member or not.

 **"How many boxes have you gone through already?"** I asked and Phil turned around, smiling at me.

 **"We just went to get these."** He defended and I giggled. I went over to the counter and surveyed the treats. There wasn't a stick of shortbread in sight, so I settled for a chocolate doughnut glazed with icing.

 **"Marci, this is Ratboy. He's the new Prospect."** Phil introduced the man, pointing his half-eaten strawberry filled powdered doughnut at the guy, and he gave me a friendly smile. **"If I'm not around and you need anything, just call him."**

 **"Why can't they give you normal nicknames or, crazy idea, just call you by your first name?"** I asked both Prospects and Phil shrugged, finishing off his pastry. **"Are you busy now?"**

 **"No, I'm free. You wanna go see Chibs?"** I nodded and he clapped his hands together to rid them of powder. **"Don't forget to restock the bar, Rat. Lots of Whiskey to keep the Sons happy."**

 **"Got it."** Rat called from the kitchen and Phil and I were off.

We took my car to St. Thomas and I noticed how Phil's attention was on the streets or mirrors like he was looking for something. I knew he was looking out for the people responsible for the car bombing, but I haven't noticed any cars following me or the same person popping up at the hospital. When we got there, I made my way to the front desk where a tired looking Megan had her head down on the hard desk. She was usually here when I came to see Dad and we'd have little chats. The beige-blonde must've pulled an overnight shift though.

 **"Someone needs a coffee break."** I smiled and Megan groaned like a zombie, picking her head up. Her neat bun was a few strands away from falling into a ponytail and she rubbed her silver eyes.

 **"I wouldn't have been in here all night if Jordan didn't pull a no-show."** She groused and yawned, handing me the sign-in sheet for visitors. **"Oh, yeah. Some guy's looking for you,** **Ciara."**

 **"Who?"** I questioned, handing the sheet back with furrowed brows. Megan yawed again, but pointed down the hall were there were a few rows of chairs and people sitting in them. Most of them had their faces covered by newspapers and magazines, so I couldn't identify any of them

 **"A guy in a suit. He came here about 15 minutes ago and described you. I told him to wait 'cause you usually visit around this time."** With her routine wishes of good health to Dad, I bid Megan goodbye and with Phil closely trailing behind me, I cautiously went over to the seating area.

A few people lowered their gazettes to glance at me, probably suspecting I was a nurse, but I still didn't recognize any of them. I was coming to the end of seats when I noticed a bouquet of spring-green flowers cradled in the arm of a man wearing a grey suit jacket. I relaxed once I realized it was Zane, but Christ Almighty, I couldn't get over how handsome and refined he looked in a suit. His matching grey pants were pressed and I couldn't tell if his shirt was white or a very light shade of pink, but his tie was royal-blue. He had his free arm propped on the armrest and his head was resting on it as he dozed, his onyx hair veiling his eyes. I noticed the cut on his cheek and it looked like the corner of his lip was healing an older tear.

 _Don't bother asking, you know he won't tell you._

I sighed to myself, but my conscious was right. Zane's lips were bolted shut about whatever it is he did now. I only hoped that he was safe and continuing to race up in San Francisco because I knew how much he loved it.

 **"Up and at 'em, Tadashi."** I pushed his arm from under his head and his head jerked up, his amber eyes locking on me. He looked down at his wrist, another expensive watch latched around it, to check the time, then he stood and gave me a one-armed hug.

 **"I heard about the car bomb."** He whispered into my ear before pulling back, keeping a hand on my shoulder. **"How you holding up, babe?"**

 **"I'm getting through it. Dad's stable, so that's good. Now, we just gotta wait for him to wake up. Doctors said it shouldn't be too long of a wait."** Zane nodded and I reached out to gently trace the petal of the flowers in his arm. **"Those for him?"**

 **"Yeah, green Peonies for good fortune."** With a smile of thanks, I led Zane to the elevators and was slightly surprised when he held a conversation with Phil. He told me how wild and unsafe he thought the Sons were, but he didn't seem to have a problem with the prospective outlaw. When we got to Dad's floor, Phil went to the vending machine down the hall and said he'd be in the hall whenever I was ready to go. **"I feel inclined to ask."** Zane said as we strolled down the corridor to Dad's room. **"Where's your puppy?"**

 **"What puppy?"**

 **"That guy, Kidd or whatever."** I rolled my eyes at him, but smirked.

 **"His name is _Kip._ You've got a memory like an elephant, so I know you didn't forget." ** He shrugged and I giggled. **"He had some stuff to take care of. Why'd you ask?"**

 **"I know I'm a little more busy nowadays, but I wouldn't want you here all alone with no support. You seem...comfortable around him, so I guess he'd be an okay fill-in."**

 **"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him."** Zane scoffed at me and we stopped at Dad's door. He glanced inside and rose an eyebrow, jerking his head to the window. **"Who's the lady?"**

Looking inside, I was expecting to see Gemma or Donna in there with Dad, but my brows furrowed at the wavy shag of ash-brown hair at Dad's bedside. The woman was facing the door and I saw the single streak of gray that took over a small lock of her hair in the front. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown, like the color of rich milk chocolate and her skin was caramel. In one hand, she held Dad's hand and was gently stroking his cheek with her other. The look in her eyes was full of love and worry, but she didn't look scared.

 **"No idea."** I mumbled, my eyes still on the unknown woman.

 **"Maybe it's your Dad's girlfriend."** Zane pondered.

 **"He's too old to have a girlfriend."** I huffed. **"At his age, he could only have...an Old Lady..."**

I saw the questioning look Zane gave me, but I kept my eyes on the woman inside the room. Dad couldn't hide his Old Lady from the club, from me. Someone would've noticed him sneaking off to be with her or she could've turned up at the clubhouse looking for him. If anything, Gemma would've caught on to Dad's disappearing act and questioned him until he cracked because nothing got past the Queen. It seemed like way too much work to keep something like that a secret and Dad was too old to sneak around for the sake of maintaining a relationship.

The woman must just be a close friend or she could be family. Maybe I had an Aunt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter** **22:** _ **  
"There is something about a closet that makes a skeleton terribly restless."  
**_ **―John Barrymore**

* * *

 **"So, your Dad remarried and you've got a stepmother?"** Zane asked and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

We were still standing in the aseptic halls of St. Thomas and our cheeks were pressed together as we hawk-eyed the unknown woman at Dad's bedside. I explained to Zane what an Old Lady was in terms of a Son, not that it was a complicated phrase, and he remembered seeing Gemma at the clubhouse, so I told him that she was Clay's Old Lady. I think I've seen the girlfriend or wife of all the Sons, but most of the men were single and seemingly prepared to be satisfied by the Crow Eaters until they croaked. Dad was no exception and I've noticed that he usually chases after the cute Latina sweetbutts.

 **"He and Rose never got hitched."** I told him, frowning when the woman put her hand on Dad's cheek and began to stroke it. I should've asked Megan if anyone came to visit, but the Sons tag along with me when they want to visit Dad. Donna's only come by a handful of times and Gemma visited once, then said Dad would be just fine. **"And he would've told me. Besides, he doesn't wear a wedding band and Juice told me he was getting a lap dance from some of the Crow Eaters before he got in here."**

 **"Which one was Juice?"**

 **"The Puerto Rican with the head tattoos. He would be Scrap's counterpart."** For the first time since we spotted her, I took my eyes off the mysterious woman and looked up at Zane. He was nodding at what I just said and he looked down at me, his eyes asking what our next move was. With what's happened lately, I was in no position to trust a complete stranger and the possibility of that woman being family was null and void. We certainly weren't going to barge in there and bum rush her and as snazzy as Zane looked, I knew he was carrying, but we were not about to shoot up a hospital either. **"Can you wait out here for a sec?"**

 **"Sure, do what gotta do."**

Zane went to sit in one of the few chairs scattered in the hall and he looked like he was already starting to doze off before I even had my hand on the knob. I wonder what had him so exhausted. I had bigger fish to fry right now, but I was going to interrogate him before we left. As quietly as I could, I pulled the door open and slipped inside. The woman didn't notice me yet, her body was turned more to Dad as she continued to run her thumb over his scarred cheek.

I've only touched Dad's scars when I was a kid. He told me that when I was a baby, way before I could talk or walk, that I used to scratch and tug at his cheeks because I thought I could take his scars off or something. I didn't remember that, but I did remember touching them when I was 6 or 7 and that was the day he told me someone wanted to hurt him so badly that they scarred him for life. The Monster Man. I wondered if that person was dead now, if Dad ever got his vengeance. I knew how defensive he was over them though and if he were awake, this lady wouldn't be touching him like that.

 **"That was one of yer faults, ya' know."** The woman softly cooed and I instantly picked up on her accent. She was Irish, but I wouldn't have known that if she didn't say anything. She didn't exactly look like the typical green-eyed ginger woman inhabiting the Emerald Isle. **"Ye'v gotta be one of the most rational and cautious men I've ever known, yet ya' get these foolish thoughts of immortality, thinkin' ye'v got the 9 lives of a cat...'specially when it comes to the club..."** The woman lightly sighed, but I saw her small smile and she ran her finger along the scar on his cheek.

I really didn't want this chick in here now. She was talking about the club and it sounded like she knew what happened to Dad. For her to know all of this couldn't be good because I haven't spotted a Crow inked on her and this kind of news just doesn't travel around town like hot gossip.

Distrustful and cautious, I loudly cleared my throat and the woman's hand jerked back from Dad's cheek as she turned to me.

 **"Oh, I didn't know Filip was expectin' another visitor today."** The woman didn't try to hide how she looked me over from head to toe and I crossed my arms over my chest, unperturbed by the sense of superiority in her brown eyes. She had the same slightly annoyed look Gemma would have when a sweetbutt got too close to her and I inwardly rolled my eyes at what I thought this woman's assumption of me was. A pretty young thing had her silly little head twisted by the Scottish Son and she'd follow him to the ends of the universe like an obedient puppy. I'd be surprised if she _wasn't_ thinking that. For a second, she lost her look of superior regality and I saw something flash in her eyes that made her lips almost twitch into a frown, but she titled her head up to put her nose in the air and poked her chin out a bit. **"I'm-"**

 **"Leaving."** I cut her off, my tone deadly and stale, and the woman cocked an eyebrow before lowering it to frown.

 **" 'Cuse me, lass?"** She asked and she sounded like a parent discreetly telling her child to change their answer before they got their ass handed to them on fine China. Still, I was unaffected by her patronizing glare or her scornful tone.

 **"I don't know who you are, but I don't want you in this room or alone with him again."**

 **"And just what gives ya' the right tae control if I'd like to come visit Filip a'gin?"** She questioned and reverted to her former mask of placidity. She reminded me of Zane now, how I guessed he acted when he and Kip were left alone. I don't know why the hell she thought her pedestal was sky-high, but I didn't have a problem bringing her down a few notches. **"Don't see a ring on yer finger and yer tummy's too flat tae be up the duff. Filip needs _a woman_ to tak' care o'him, lass, an' that's just what _I_ plan tae do."**

 **"As his _daughter,_ I'm sure I can give him all the love and care needed to nurse him back to health. And what I can't do, the Crow Eaters can handle. You're not needed here." ** I quipped back, clarifying that I wasn't one of the club whores or Dad's girlfriend, and after a second of bullheadedness, the woman's expression dropped again. Her mouth almost dangled open, but her brows were furrowed again and she was staring at me as if she couldn't believe I was standing 5 feet away from her.

 ** _"Daughter?"_ ** The woman said, though it sounded like she was trying to wrap her head around the word. **"How old are ya', girl?"**

 **"19."**

 **"Oh Filip, you foolish man."** She muttered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. With an exhale, she stood and grabbed her purse from the side of the chair. **"I know when tae take my leave. Best wishes to your Da...I didn't get your name."**

 **"Because I never told you."**

 **"Ya' just might be his kin yet."** She snorted, apparently in amusement because she smirked. She took a step to the door, but turned and went back to Dad's bedside. **"A speedy recovery to ya', darlin'."** She gave him a kiss on the cheek and I kept my eyes on her, as she did to me, as she left the room.

I went out after her and watched her walk down the hall, passing Phil, who looked like he made a trip to the vending machine from the soda can next to his foot and was now preoccupied by a handheld game, to the elevator. I didn't take my eyes off the woman until the metal doors closed her in and the light signaled that she was on the first floor. Something was telling me that wasn't the last time I'd bee seeing that lady.

I glanced at Phil and he inclined his head in question; I shook my head. He nodded and relaxed into the chair, going back to his game. In the seat next to the door, Zane's head was leaning back on the wall and he was out again. This time, I tugged on his hair to wake him up and after he yawned, he told me he was going to cut his hair off if I didn't give him a bun soon.

We finally went inside Dad's room and Zane went to find an unoccupied spot to set his flowers. The colorful bouquets, mostly being from Gemma, Donna and a few sweetbutts who really liked Dad, took up almost every surface and they weren't the cheap ones that died after a week. Taking my spot next to his bed, I took Dad's hand from his stomach and clasped it between mine.

 **"Hi, Da."** I sweetly greeted him. **"Zane's here. He brought you flowers. He's probably preparing to summon some ancient Chinese butterfly-god to crawl up your nose and grant you immortality."** I heard Zane scoff and he was on the other side of the room, taking his jacket off. He slung it over his shoulder and quietly slid a chair next to me.

Like I usually did, I talked to Dad and told him anything I could think of in hopes that he'd respond in some way. Zane even jumped in and told some silly stories from back home. I usually stayed with Dad for an hour and Zane dozed off again when he finished his stories, so I let him rest.

The room was silent now. I've learned to mute out the beeping of the machines in the room and all I could hear was Zane's soft snoring or Dad's quiet breathing. I should've brought my sketch book along because I had a rosary drawing for Dad. I remembered the wooden one he always wore and I used as a teething ring when I was a baby.

A faint, throaty sound made my ears twitch. I looked over at Zane and he hasn't moved an inch from the slouched position he fell asleep in. My heartbeat picked up a few paces when I looked to Dad and heard the sound come from his slightly parted lips. His eyebrows were pulled together, twitching a bit, but he uttered that low groaning noise again.

 **"...Fi...na..."** He muttered and I slightly tightened my grip on his hand.

 **"Dad?"**

 **"...Fi..."** He mumbled again. **"...Fi...ona..."**

Dad kept muttering the same thing for a few seconds and I was trying to understand what the hell he was talking about. I was about to dismiss his ramblings as the sedatives messing with his head, but I remembered the woman in here earlier.

Her name was Fiona.

With his words trailing off, Dad's face started to relax until it was set in its sleep-like state and I sighed. I pushed the button to call the nurse and when she came, I told her that he was talking a bit. She told me that was excellent progress and while she ran some tests, I woke Zane up. With a goodbye kiss on Dad's cheek, we left the room and Phil joined us when we left the hospital.

 **"You guys hear that?"** Phil stopped to ask as we were headed to my car and I noticed Zane's was parked a few spaces down. I stopped, listened and the growing tingling of a wordless nursery rhyme began to fill the air.

 **"Sounds like an ice-cream truck."** Zane noted and I glared at Phil and his huge smile.

 **"For the love of God, control yourself!"** But it was too late. Phil grabbed my hand and started running, faster than a guy his size should've, towards the children's music and was dragging me behind him.

When we found the ice-cream truck parked on the other side of St. Thomas, Phil had enough decency to let the little kids get their treats first and he even gave a boost to a little boy that was too short to talk to the vendor.

 **"Lemme get those strawberry Sour Punch Straws, 3 packs of Gushers, a box of JuJuBes, a handful of Big Slice watermelon lollipops, 2 Pink Lemonade Airheads, a Choco Taco and...lemon lime Shots for the lady."** I shook my head at the huge pile of candy on the stand and Phil looked over his shoulder at Zane. **"You want anything, man? I'm buying."**

 **"A pack of Appleheads would be nice."**

 **"And a pack of Appleheads."** Phil told the vendor who just handed him our ice-creams. He gave Zane and I our treats, but he went back to ordering more candy, so Zane and I went to find a bench to sit on.

 **"Let's go to the** **Zoo."** Zane prompted, popping another green circle in his mouth. **"Thought it'd be nice to hang out before I gotta go to work."**

 **"What exactly is _work_ now?" **I nonchalantly questioned. A trip to the Zoo was always fun and I loved going to the area where the visitors could feed and pet the animals, but I had some questions for him.

 **"Didn't I tell you? MI6 inducted me into their organization.** **I just got back from a mission in Cuba this morning.** **"** I rolled my eyes at Zane and he smirked. **  
**

**"You suck."** I giggled and his smirk got bigger, some of his teeth showing, but I got serious again. **"Really, Zane. What are you doing now? I overheard the Sons saying you run with some guy named Lin?"** The playfulness in his eyes instantly died and his expression was replaced with that impassive and cold look that I hated. Zane looked away from me to set his eyes forward and I knew that was his 'I'm not talking about this' gesture, but I wasn't dropping it. I didn't want to be in the dark anymore. With him in California and the Spartans plotting, I wanted to make sure he'd be alright when he was off doing whatever it was he did now. **"Hey, you can tell me or I can ask Clay."**

Zane turned back to me with annoyance in his slightly narrowed eyes, but I just shrugged. I knew how much he hated anything considered gossip about him or people talking behind his back, but I wasn't bullshitting. During my stay at the clubhouse, almost all the Sons had Zane's name fall from their lips and whomever this Lin character was, but they never went into details. I knew it was a risky thing to ask Clay about it because it might be classified as 'club shit', but maybe Juice or Kip would tell me something.

 **"I sell things."** I scoffed at Zane's simple answer and his eyebrow raised. **  
**

 **"You expect me to believe you're a car salesman?"**

 **"Never said anything about cars."** He smirked, but I didn't like this one. It seemed sly and deceitful, Agent Sthal's devious grin popping into my mind, and I frowned at it.

 **"And that narrows it down to 2 options. You're either A. slinging dope or B. a merchant in human trafficking. Now, which one's more profitable?"**

 **"Trafficking."** He answered and I looked at him like he was insane. He just shrugged. **"Common knowledge."**

 **"You've got tailored suits for everyday of the week, you're riding around in that flashy car, you wear watches that cost the same amount as a college tuition.** **Jesus, a** **re you making and selling Coke?"**

 **"The less you know, Marci...the less you know."** He sighed and leaned back into the bench, running his hand through his black hair. **  
**

Christ help me, I wanted to punch him in his goddamn face right now and I had to continuously tell myself not to. I didn't like how sneaky he was being towards me. He's never been like that and honestly, it hurt a little. Zane's always been an open book with me, so long as it didn't have to do with the internal affairs of his former racing buddies and I understood that. He didn't want me to know about their illegal shit because that life was dangerous and bloody and I was better off not knowing. I knew he didn't trust the Sons, but did that mean he had no more trust for me too?

 **"Fine, Zane."** I irritably spat and got up, chucking my empty container into the trash can next to the bench. He glanced up at me, but it was how calm and unaffected he looked that had my blood boiling. He looked like he didn't give a damn about anything and his arrogance was infuriating. **"Fuck off and go mule your drugs, go roll around in your blood money, but don't expect a visit or phone call from me when you're in caged in Stockton."**

With an annoyed groan, I turned on my heel and headed for the parking lot. The ice-cream truck was gone and I knew Phil was somewhere nearby, so he'd catch-up. I heard footsteps behind me and figured it was Phil, but I went into defensive mode when a hand closed around my elbow and was dragging me off in another direction. Before I could start screaming, I realized it was Zane.

 **"You want the truth so badly? Fine."** He said without looking at me and we rounded a corner. Zane put my back to a vending machine and stood in font of me with the most somber, fraternal look on his face. **"I'm not racing anymore. My cousin's name is Henry and he's he's the leader of an organized crime syndicate called the Lin Triad. They've got their hands tied up in all kinds of shit. Prostitution, money laundering, counterfeit rings, Heroin deals, gunrunning. They've even bought from the Sons a few times, but since you're so tight with them, you probably already knew that."** I narrowed my eyes at his snarky comment, but said nothing. I actually _didn't_ know for sure if the Sons were selling guns, but I knew now. **"You wanna know why I'm so tired and why I can't visit you everyday? It's because I've been selling Heroin and we're not talking about just standing on the corner and waiting for some desperate tweaker to come buy. No, sweetheart. We sell _pounds_ of it, _suitcases_ of it, and I'm scared _shitless_ to even text you after a deal because I clientele are insane and I don't want them seeing me with you because fuck only knows what they'll do." ** He chuckled, though it was fake and there was no happiness in his eyes or stony voice. **"Are you satisfied now?"**

 **"I didn't _force_ you to come here." ** I sternly told him because it half-sounded like he was holding me responsible for his decision to become a hardcore drug dealer. **"I didn't _make_ you leave your racing gang. I never _begged_ you to come here and start a new life of being a goddamn drug dealer. Those were decisions that _you_ made on your own."  
**

 **"I came to California and got involved with my crimelord of a cousin, who'd love nothing more than to see my head on a stick and you in one of his brothels, just so I could keep an eye on you and make sure you're alright."** Zane's voice suddenly dropped to a docile one and his eyes were softened with concern. I held his amber-eyed stare for a second, but looked away when I started to feel those untitled emotions that we never spoke of. **"Maybe I'm still adjusting to this new lifestyle or maybe we've changed, I don't know and I don't care."** He continued and I glanced up at him. **"I just want things to go back to how they were before, when everything was right. I wanna go back to when I didn't have to do this sharing bullshit with that fucking-"** He stopped himself, shut his eyes and took a breath. **"Why do I even try?"** He mumbled to himself and sighed. When he looked at me, he had that blank, straitlaced look again. **  
**

Without so much as a goodbye or a parting glance, Zane stalked off and I sighed. There were so many emotions running through me and I just wanted to be dead for an hour, just to restart with a clean slate.

I heard Phil calling me and I followed the sound of his voice until I found him. He offered me one of his watermelon-shaped lollipops and we went to my car. I drove us to Teller-Morrow, figuring the Sons would need both their Prospects for some ridiculous task or a hazing session, and when we pulled in, some of the men were working in the garage. Phil split off from me as I went into the clubhouse and found Tig behind the bar, seeming to be keeping an eye on the group of hang-arounds and Crow Eaters mingling in the main area.

 **"Hey, dollface."** He sweetly greeted me, smiling around his shot glass. **"Chibs alright?"  
**

 **"Yeah, he's pulling through."** Tig nodded in approval and poured himself another glass of the dark-brown liquid. I flinched a little when he yelled at the groupies not to damage the green felt of the pool tables because 'that shit's expensive!' **"Did my Dad ever mention having a lady friend, like,** ** _ever?_** _ **"**_

 **"Your Dad's last relationship, as far as I know, was with with your Mom."** Tig raised the glass to his mouth, but paused to think, then nodded to reassure himself and kicked the drink back. **  
**

 **"Oh."** I hummed and grabbed the bottle, refilling his glass. **"Does he talk about someone named Fiona?"**

Tig violently choked on his drink and when he coughed it up, the alcohol came spewing from his lips. One of the sweetbutts rushed over to clean up the mess and she was patting Tig on the back until he settled and waved her away.

 **"Uh, you said someone named Fiona?"** He asked and I noticed how much he was blinking, a nervous trait, but I played along and nodded. **"No, he's never met her. I mean, one of those. Someone named Fiona, he's never met anyone named Fiona...yeah, no."**

 **"Tig-"**

 **"Marci, I'd love to stay and chat, but my shift's about to start. Stay in school, kid."** With a pat on my cheek, Tig swiftly left the clubhouse and I was tempted to go corner him in the garage. He'd have to talk to me if I had a blowtorch to his throat. **  
**

Since I didn't see him in the garage, I wondered where Kip was and slid off the stool to head back to the dorms. His door was locked, so I figured he was out. I went to knock on Juice's door, but it sounded like he was preoccupied with a woman and I knew better than to disrupt a man getting off. Coming back into the bar, I saw Piney staggering from the Chapel and he smiled, big and wide, when he saw me.

 **"Hey, kiddo. How's the old potato doin'?"**

 **"He's stable. He was close to waking up today, groaned and mumbled a little."**

 **"That's good to hear."** He nodded and I snickered when his head kept bobbing. Someone was a little drunk. Remembering Tig's weird reaction, my mind hatched a plan. **  
**

 **"Piney, where's your Old Lady, Opie's Mom?"**

 **"Mary?"** He pulled a disapproving face, muttering something that I didn't catch. **"Haven't seen or heard from her since Ope got outta lockup. She helped Donna with Kenny and Ellie, then Ope came home and she skipped town."**

 **"And what about Tig? Was some woman crazy enough to be his Old Lady?"**

 **"Yeah, he got hitched...uh...Colleen. He's gotta pair of girls too, Dawn and Fawn. They're never gonna forgive him for their names."** He chuckled and I smiled. **"There's some pictures around here somewhere..."**

With another incoherent grumble to himself, Piney headed towards the Chapel and I took a seat at the bar. I felt a tiny bit bad for taking advantage of his drunken state, but I wasn't hurting anybody.

When Piney came out, he had 2 small boxes stacked on top of each other and went around the bar, sitting them in front of me. He took the tops off and both boxes were filled with pictures. I saw the shot of young Gemma and John before Piney stared shuffling through the photos. He showed me pictures of Tig's dirty-blonde ex-wife Colleen, a black-haired woman and another with golden-brown hair, Dawn and Fawn, Tig's daughters. I smiled at the pictures of Opie and Donna's wedding and Piney begrudgingly showed me a picture of he and Mary, but he smiled when he found a shot of Opie and Jax as kids on their bikes. Big Otto got married too and there were pictures of he and his wife, Luann, who Piney informed me was the owner of Cara Cara, Charming's porn studio. Bobby got hitched too and I wasn't surprised when the woman, Precious was her name, was a blonde. They had a son that everyone called Tiki, but there were only baby pictures of the boy.

 **"I don't think I should ask if Happy's even had a steady girlfriend."** I said, glancing up from a picture of the First 9 Sons to Piney.

 **"Only woman Hap's ever gonna love and put up with is his Mama."** He chuckled and I smiled. I couldn't imagine Happy as a cheerful little kid getting chased around by a tanned woman though. **"Quinn's gotta sister in North Dakota, God knows why she'd wanna live there, but he's never kept a lady for long. 2 months, at most."**

 **"What about Kozik?"**

 **"He had an Old Lady when he was still patched here, uh..."** As if on cue, Piney grumbled to himself again as he thought. **"Sandie."** He sapped his fingers and looked pretty damn happy to have remembered the woman's name. **"Ain't got no pictures of her, but she was one of those southern girls that belong on a goddamn farm."**

 **"What happened to her?"**

 **"Overdose, think she was a couple months pregnant too."** He bluntly told me and he didn't look sad about it.

 **"Ouch."**

 **"Yeah, it was a heavy price to pay. Koz used to be a Junkie, a** ** _hard_** **Junkie. He started to sober up after that."** That was surprising. I'd never picture Kozik as the kind of guy to get involved with drugs. If anyone, Tig seemed like he was on the kind of dope that turned someone into a goddamn psychopath. **  
**

**"What about my Dad?"** I asked, flipping through some photos. I didn't want to stray too far from the topic of Old Ladies because I feared Piney would forget what we were talking about. **"** **He seems like the kinda guy that would've gotten married to the love of his life and started a family like John and Gemma did."**

 **"He did."** Piney agreed and my eyebrows went up in surprise, my heartbeat picking up. He shuffled the photos around and plucked one from the piles. He stared at it for a long minute and I tried to read what was written on the back in a black marker, but the handwriting was too sloppy for me to decipher. **"Fiona and Kerrianne."** Piney said and he nodded at the picture before flipping it over and showing it to me. **"Had to leave 'em in Belfast with that maniac, damn shame."**

In the shot was Dad and he was younger than I've ever seen him, maybe younger than his mugshot on the wall. And his cheeks weren't scarred. He was smiling and he had his arm around a woman, a younger-looking version of the Irishwoman from St. Thomas. There were other Sons in the picture with them, but I didn't recognize any of them and I was looking for another girl because of what Piney said. He must've read my mind because he tilted the picture back a little and tapped on Fiona's stomach.

Things were starting to make sense now, some of it at least. Fiona really was at the hospital to take care of Dad, she obviously didn't know he had another kid because of her reaction...and I had a half-sister. I wondered what she was like, if she looked more like Dad or Fiona and if we'd get along. Now, I was kicking myself in the ass for sending Fiona away. I had so many questions for her and one of them was if I could meet Kerrianne before they went back to Ireland.

I looked up and Piney was helping himself to a bottle of Tequila, no glass needed, and I folded the picture to tuck in my pocket. The clubhouse door opened and Opie came in with Tara behind him, holding Abel. Tara said she was going to talk to Jax, then she'd readjust my splint and Opie was looking over the mess of photos spread on the bar.

 **"Where's your tank?"** He asked Piney and the other man slurred something about his oxygen receptacle. I didn't even notice it was missing. **"Jesus, Dad. You need to wear it. And leave Marci alone, kid doesn't wanna hear your old war stories."**

 **"She was listenin'."** He argued and Ope shook his head.

 **"That's because she's too nice to tell you to shut up."** Opie smiled at me and reached over the bar to take the bottle away from his Dad. **"C'mon Pop, get to bed."**

With a bit of coaxing and empty promises, Opie managed to lead Piney out of the bar and to the dorms. I gathered all the pictures and put them back in their box. While I was waiting for Tara to come back, I unfolded the picture from my pocket and stared at it again. I was a little jealous at how happy Dad was because it'd take a miracle for he and Rose to be caught in such a close and cheerful position. Fiona was probably a great Mother to her daughter. She probably brushed her hair and had fairy princess tea parties with her. She probably tucked her in every night and gave her a kiss on the head with a sweet, 'I love you.' I could imagine how much fun they had going to malls and shopping for clothes and makeup.

Fiona probably did everything a mother was supposed to do with her daughter and then some and she had to have been the perfect wife to Dad. He probably told her he loved her everyday and I couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if they were still married...

 **"Why couldn't you have been my Mom?"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:  
** _ **"Sometimes, bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself or for someone else. Sometimes, it involves giving up everything you have ever known or everyone you have ever loved for the sake of something greater.**_

 _ **But sometimes it doesn't.**_

 _ **Sometimes, it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life."**_  
 _ **― Veronica Roth, Allegiant**_

* * *

 **"Have you seen Jax anywhere?"** I turned in my stool to Tara and shook my head. She adjusted Abel on her hip and I started making faces at the blue-eyed boy just to hear his sweet laughter.

Tara asked me to hold him for a second and I gratefully did so, happy to be around my favorite baby. She took out her phone and made a call to Jax from the sound of it. Things must've got personal because she excused herself and went into the kitchen, their conversation hushed. I was entertaing Able or rather, _he_ was entertaining _me_ because he was trying out his babbles on me and he seemed encouraged to keep talking whenever I responded. I recognized an actual word or 2. He was growing up so fast.

After a few minutes of giggles and Abel's spit bubbles, Tara rejoined us, but I noticed the troubled expression on her face.

 **"Your Old Man okay?"** I asked as I handed Abel over. Tara held the boy close to her and gently ran her fingers over his head.

 **"He wants to go Nomad."** She told me and my jaw almost fell off. Tara took in my reaction and nodded, a steady look of heartbreak on her face.

 **"But he's the Vice President, he can't just leave."**

 **"Apparently, he can."** She muttered. **"If Jax goes, Bobby or Chibs gets his patch and Happy or Kozik will patch-in to even things out. He hasn't told Gemma yet and God only knows how she'll react."**

 **"He can't just up and ride solo. What about you and Abel, he's gonna abandon his family?"**

 **"...it's his choice, Marceline."** Tara sighed and the look she gave me said that this discussion was over.

Tara began to feed Abel to put him down for an afternoon nap, but I couldn't get my mind off Jax's decision. How could he just leave this charter, the club his Father started? Jax was supposed to stay in Charming and when Clay's reign was over, he'd be President and the next in line for the crown would be little Abel. That's just how things with the club operated. A member makes a family and keeps his lineage flowing through the veins of the Sons of Anarchy.

And what about Gemma? Her only son was going to be God knows where without anyone, no family to come home to or to look out for him while he was on the road. I knew going Nomad wasn't a lifestyle for everyone. The Drifters were men who have nothing to lose and are at ease with recurrent murdering. They don't like staying in one place for to long and they don't have plans of getting married or having kids. Jax was already there. He had a son and an Old Lady and a family in Charming that loved him; he was already a family man. He wasn't fit to be out on his own, he needed people he could trust. Tig could probably do with being Nomad, but not people like Jax or Opie or Dad. They weren't as cold and dangerous as Happy was. Jax couldn't be a killer and a loner like him.

Once Abel was put down, Tara went through the process of adjusting my splint. She gently unstrapped the bindings, felt a few bones, told me to wiggle my fingers and moved my hand around in different directions. The first few times she did that, it felt like my bones were splintering, but there was no pain now and when I told her that, she tried to hide her smile.

 **"Don't get excited."** She warned, still smiling. **"You might be able to get this off soon."** While I was grinning my ears off, her attention went back to my bared forearm and she twisted and turned my hand again, watching my reaction for any signs of pain or discomfort. **"I'd say another day or 2, then go into St. Thomas for an x-ray, but things look good. Oh, and Chibs' nurse called after you left. With his improvements, he'll be conscious in the next few days too."**

I tried to contain my excitement at getting that damn splint off and having a time-frame for when Dad was going to be up, but Tara saw through it and was giggling as she adjusted and re-wrapped the splint around my forearm.

I heard the clubhouse door open, but I didn't look behind me to see who it was. Tara did a quick glance, but fixed her gaze behind me and I was compelled to see who had her full attention. I was expecting to see Jax, but it was Wendy. She looked the same as she did at Abel's homecoming, but she was dressed more professionally and she looked...better. She looked rested and healthy and rejuvenated.

 **"Don't you look sober."** Tara lightly commented as Wendy came to a stop in front of us; the dirty-blonde proudly smiled. **  
**

 **"I am. After Abel's homecoming, I went to rehab and they helped me through everything. I even took some parenting classes, got a job. I'm clean, healthy and clear-headed."**

 **"Good for you."** Tara gave Wendy a tight smile the blonde nodded in thanks.

 **"Is Jax around? I need to talk to him."**

 **"He's out with Clay and Kozik. Why do you need him?"**

 **"It's about our son."**

Though Wendy's tone was light and nonthreatening, I could feel the tension suddenly rise and start to strangle the air. Tara got off her stool and stood before Wendy with hard eyes that were reminding me of Donna's when she told that shady ATF Agent to back off. I've always thought Tara was a kind, tenderhearted woman who just wanted to be happy Jax and Abel. She didn't strike me as a woman of SAMCRO until right now because she was keeping herself leveled, but her body language screamed 'Tread Carefully'. She had a lot in common with Donna.

 **"You don't have a son."** Tara corrected with narrowed eyes and Wendy sighed. **  
**

 **"Abel is-"**

 ** _"My son_ and like Gemma said, he will never call you Mommy." ** The brunette hissed. **  
**

 **"Look, I'll be forever grateful for you stepping up and being a positive female figure to Abel, but I wanna be in my kid's life, Tara. Don't you think he deserves to know who his real Mom is?"**

 **"He does, _me."_**

 **"You're not his Mother."**

 **"** **Oh, really?"** Tara feigned surprise, her eyebrows going up as her voice lifted half an octave. ** _"I_ taught him how to walk, _I'm_ teaching him how to talk and he just called _me_ 'Ma-ma' this morning. _I_ read him a bedtime story every night, _I_ watch _Yo Gabba Gabba_ with him in the morning and _The Berenstain Bears_ before he goes to bed. Jax _personally_ listed me, not Gemma or ****Marceline** **or** **Donna, _me,_ as Abel's legal guardian and caretaker. _You_ are a stranger and a hazard to him and you always will be."**

 **"I thought you'd be more rational about this, but I guess Gemma's laid her parasitic eggs in your head."** Wendy shook her head and Tara scowled. The blonde seemed like she was prepared to get an earful from Tara and I frowned at her preparedness. She must've planed this visit. **  
**

 **"Oh, you know a 4 syllable word. Congrats."** Tara praised with the utmost derision in her tone, but her fake smile was the icing on the cake. Wendy simply chuckled and slid her purse off her shoulder to rummaged around in it. **  
**

 **"If you and Jax won't willingly let me see him, then a judge will force you to."**

Wendy pulled out a folder and opened it. There was a thin stack of papers stapled together inside and she handed it to Tara. I didn't get a glimpse of the content of the documents, but Tara was reading the pages with furrowed brows as Wendy quietly watched with a smug expression. When Tara got to the last page, she started giggling and I raised an eyebrow when that giggle evolved into short laughs.

 **"You really think any judge in their right mind will grant you permission to have Abel for _an hour,_ nevertheless, every other week?" ** She asked the blonde and Wendy nodded, not impressed by Tara's trivial reaction, but Tara just barked out another slightly crazed laugh. **"Oh Wendy, I think you've still got some leftover Speed in your system."** She sighed and wiped the corner of her eye before setting her green eyes on Wendy, a smirk still on her face. **"I can tell you _exactly_ what's going to happen if you take this pathetic case to court. The judge is going to look at you, your GED, your 10+ years of being a Junkie, all the times you've been arrested for petty theft, substance abuse, possession and domestic violence. Then, he'll look at me and see my profession, my M.D. and F.A.C.S and my clean slate. You know what he'll say?"** Tara asked, still smiling, but Wendy said nothing. She looked like a child that was being scolded by their parents. **"After he's finished laughing in your face, he's going to bang his gavel and say, 'This woman is unfit to be a mother and she should not have a child in her care because what's stopping her from pricking her toes with needles when she's pregnant and causing yet another premature baby to be born into the world with far worse complications that her firstborn? She is federally forbidden to contact or come within 20 feet of Abel Teller and if she does, she will be sentenced to 1 to 5 years in prison and I will personally urge the parents to file a Restraining Order against her.' "** Tara let her speech sink in and Wendy uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the next. She looked like she was forcing herself not to twiddle her fingers. **"Still wanna go along with this?"**

 **"I want to see my son."** Wendy demanded, though her stern voice wavered a bit. **"I deserve to see him."  
**

 **"You don't _deserve_ anything that has to do with him, but okie-doke." ** Tara chirped, her smile finally falling. She grabbed a napkin from behind the bar and took a pen out of her pocket, scribbling something on the napkin before giving it to Wendy. **"Here's the number to my lawyer. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, her office hours are** **9am to 6pm** **Monday thru Friday. You might wanna leave before Gemma comes in. You know how she feels about Junkie whores who love drugs more than their children."**

Wendy glared at Tara, who smirked in return, but snatched the napkin from her hand and stormed out of the clubhouse. Tara huffed, shaking her head with a smile.

 **"Tara, where did that filthy mouth come from?"** I asked, grinning at the brunette. **  
**

 **"Gemma."** She smirked.

I hung around the clubhouse with Tara for an hour or so and she went into Jax's room around the time when Abel's nap was over. After she left, Kip came in with Ratboy trailing behind him. He noticed me and ordered the Prospect to go do something before coming over and greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. He asked me how things went at the hospital with Dad and I gave him the rundown. I could feel the picture in my pocket start to burn with want and I was torn on asking Kip if he knew about Fiona, but I pushed the thought aside. He's only been around the Sons for a year, he couldn't possibly know about her. I wish I could've gotten some more info out of Piney earlier.

 **"Is Jax really going Nomad?"** I quietly asked Kip as I toyed with his discarded beer cap. He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

 **"He cut his patch off yesterday night, Gem probably knows by now."** Kip told me and I didn't want to believe Jax was going to leave, but it seemed like his mind was set. **"Things between he and Clay have been rocky. That might be half the reason why he wants to go. It's gonna be different around here without him...then there's Abel and Tara..."** He trailed off, shaking his head. **"I'd hate for the kid not to have his Dad. As much as Jax loves his son and what Abel's been through, I'd hope that'd make him stay."**

 **"Maybe he'll-"** I was cut off by boots on the hardwood floor and Jax came stomping into the bar. Without a glance or greeting, he went right past us and back towards the dorms.

Behind him, Clay, Kozik and Tig came in. The President went into the Chapel while Kozik came to the bar for a drink, smiling at me as he did. Tig was on the phone and after a few hushed words, he snapped his Burner shut.

 **"Half-Sack, Church in 10. Don't go anywhere."** Tig announced and Kip nodded. **"Where's Opie and the old man?"**

 **"Ope's in the back taking inventory."**

 **"And Piney's passed out in his room."** I chimed in and Tig groaned, headed to the dorms. **"I'll be back."** I told Kip and squeezed his hand before sliding off mt stool.

I went to the dorms and heard Tig yelling at Piney to get the fuck up, but I went to Jax's dorm. Tara was still in there with Abel, not noticing me as she cooed and laughed with the boy. I knocked on the door to get her attention and asked if Jax came by. She said he did, but left and if he wasn't out in the bar, he was up on the roof. Like Tara said, I went down the hall to the right of John's bike and there was a short metal ladder mounted on the wall. The latch at the top was propped open a crack and I climbed up.

From up here, I could see the entire Teller-Morrow Automotive lot and everything on it. From the looks of it, Bobby just pulled in with Juice. Jax was sitting on one of the vents and looking out at the lot, a gust of smoke blowing away from him with the calm breeze. I sat next to him and he didn't take his eyes off the setting afternoon sun. I looked at his kutte and like Kip said, his Vice President patch was missing.

 **"You really gonna leave?"** I asked and he tossed his cigarette down, stubbing it out with his sneaker.

 **"I can't stay here, Marceline."** He sighed, his voice as hard as steel. **"I can't keep being manipulated, lied to and controlled. I've had enough of this corrupt club. It's about time I got away from this town, been here all my life."**

 **"Running away from your problems doesn't solve them, Jax."**

 **"You ran away from your problems."** He countered and I looked up at him. Jax stared ahead for another few seconds, then looked down at me with steely eyes. **"Shit got too hard to handle and you came running to Daddy. There's nothing wrong with that. You left home because your situation there was out of your control and I wanna do the same thing, but you're telling me that's wrong?"**

 **"I didn't have a choice, Jax. How the hell was I supposed to disband a motorcycle club, by going on a murdering spree? I've never killed anyone before and I don't plan on doing it. I'm a fucking teenager for God's sake."** I spat back. **"You have a choice I didn't, Jax. You have the option to stay here in Charming and change the ways of the club and be with your family and your son, who Wendy's trying to get in her custody by the way."** Jax furrowed his brows at that, so I guess Tara didn't tell him. **"Or you can run and go Nomad. You can be out on the road alone without a stable place to call home or a single person to call your friend or brother and you can make killing your life 'cause that's what's gonna be expected of you. Stained hands to count your blood money."**

 **"Jax, c'mon down."** Bobby's voice broke the stare between Jax and I. We both looked down to the latch where his voice came from and I could partially see him at the bottom of the ladder. **"We got Church, brother."**

 **"Abel's gonna be pretty fucked without his Dad teaching him how to be a man."** I kept my eyes downcast on the latch as I spoke, but I knew Jax was staring at me. **"I wonder who's gonna take up that role. Maybe Tig will. He's a tough guy, fearless. He could protect Tara from anything and maybe they'll shack up. I could see Abel taking after him, you know, filling his shoes. Who knows, maybe Tig will pass down his patch to the kid."**

Glancing up, the blond had his blue eyes fixed on me and I had to wonder if he was reconsidering or if he didn't give a shit and was still leaving the charter. I didn't let him have the chance to say anything because I got up and made my way down the ladder. Bobby smiled at me and told me there was a bag of his homemade muffins, hash free, sitting on the bar. I skipped into the main room and all the Sons, save for Clay because he was still in the Chapel, were nibbling on a muffin. The brown bag it came in was full of crumbs and I huffed.

Someone poked me and I turned around to find Kip with half of a chocolate muffin and brown crumbs caught in his light beard. Smiling, I brushed them out before I took the muffin and he gave me a kiss before retreating into the Chapel behind Bobby and Jax.

* * *

 **"Everything looks good. Enjoy your freedom."** The doctor smiled at me and began unstrapped the sling from my arm once and for all.

I was sitting on an exam table at St. Thomas and after getting an x-ray, the doctor told me the sling was coming off. I looked over my shoulder at Tara waiting near the door and she smiled back at me. She drove me here with news that Dad's been up since the crack of dawn and we were keeping it a secret from the other Sons until I got to see him. Then, Jasmine called and said she'd be hanging out at the clubhouse with Juice, so we could chill out or go on another double date. The good news was just stacking on by the pounds today.

It's been 2 days since I talked to Jax on the roof and he was still hanging around, but he hasn't stitched his patch back onto his kutte. Tara told me he's been spending more time with Abel and I knew my words got to him. She said Gemma had a talk with him too, so I hoped he'd realize how much he was loved and wanted around here.

The doctor warned me to come back if I felt any pain, discomfort or if anything felt out of place, then I gave him a hug and practically flew up to Dad's floor with Tara behind me. In the elevator, she was telling me that Dad was as healthy as a horse, but she wanted me to keep an eye on his head and to make sure he takes it easy for a few days. I knew that meant no hostile club shit, so I was prepared to keep him locked in our house until further notice. We could talk while he was resting.

 **"Nursie, I'm ready for my sponge bath."** Dad half-sang when we came in and I knew he was feeling just fine. He was laying in bed with his arms behind his head and it looked like he had a few meals from the empty trays stacked on his bedside table. Tara quietly giggled and excused herself.

 **"I am not washing your wrinkles."** Dad opened his eyes and looked at me, a huge grin spanning across his face.

Dad sat up and held his arms out and I went to give him a hug, hearing his chuckles. I asked how he felt and if his head hurt. He told me he had a patch of hair missing and grabbed my hand to run my fingers along the scar on the back of his head. I felt the 3 or 4 staples planted in his head and cringed. He told me that he was getting out of here today because he felt like he was going stir-crazy already.

Dad asked about what's been going on since he got in here and I told him what I could. The only thing he asked about the club was if the Sons were still in once piece and I assured him that they were. After calling the clubhouse and telling Juice to send over a Welcome Wagon, Dad was telling me how he had the loveliest nurse in the entire hospital and that I was about to get a very young stepmother.

 _"So, your Dad remarried and you've got a stepmother?"_

Zane's words suddenly echoed in my head and I remembered the Irishwoman. Fiona. I've kept the picture close since that day, its always been in my pocket or folded in my sock or something. I had to keep it close and I'd sometimes look at it at night, comparing it to the single photo of Dad and Rose sitting on the sofa. I was in the middle of them, but they were pretty close.

I suddenly started grinning and Dad cocked an eyebrow at it. He was scraping at the container of a vanilla pudding cup and he set it on his table.

 **"What?"**

 **"You mixed the batter."**

 **"Eh?"** He asked, smirking.

 **"Don't 'eh' me, old man. You're off the meds and you need to explain the story behind you dipping your pixie stick into some chocolate icing."**

 **"Pixie stick?"** His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he still had half of a grin on his face. **"Jesus dovey, I'm not up to date with this new-age slang. I dunno if you're talkin' about snacks or drugs or genitals."**

 **"Okay, well, maybe you'll understand _this."_** I pulled the folded picture from my hoodie's pocket, unfolded it and gave it to him. It took him a second to recognize the image without his glasses, but his curiously happy expression died when he did. **"You. Mixed. The. Batter."**

 **"Where'd you get this?"** He asked in a serious tone, his eyes fixed on the photo.

 **"From-"** I was cut off by my singing phone and Jasmine's twerking anthem filled the room.

I let Dad take in the photo and get an explanation together while I slipped outside of his room to answer the call. Jaz said the cavalry has arrived and I went downstairs to meet them. I didn't see any Sons badgering the receptionist, Megan wasn't here today, so I went down the hall to where the waiting area was and there was still no sign of them.

 **"Man down, man** **down!**

 **"This is not a drill, people!"**

 **"** **Get outta the way!"**

 **"We need a redhead, stat!"** Before I could turn around and figure out what the hell all the fuss was about, a arm went around my waist and I yelped when I was lifted off the ground.

A sickly Bobby was occupying most of the gurney, but Juice managed to fit on one side and Jaz was laughing on his lap while I was on the other side in Kip's. Ratboy was at the back and he managed to push all of us with Tig at the front acting as the captain of our whale boat, as he called it, by threatening to roll over anyone in the hallway that didn't get out of out way, crippled or not. After a few minutes of racing around the hospital and terrorizing its occupants, we slid to a stop before Dad's room and Kip had his kutte. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he went inside.

Juice told me that Gemma was out grocery shopping with Donna for Dad's celebratory dinner and he gladly announced that Jaz was his plus one. Tig told Rat to get the boat in gear and the Prospect started pushing us down the halls until we found Tara. She was probably doing her rounds, but she cocked an eyebrow and passed her clipboard to a nurse when she saw us.

 **"I'm beginning to realize that you always travel in packs."** She said and Jax emerged from around the corner. Bobby groaned at all the sudden movement and Jaz rubbed his round stomach, telling me that it made him feel better when she caught my skeptical eyes. Good Lord, she was turning into one of us.

 **"Jackie Boy!"** I recognized Dad's voice and a few people yelped as they jumped out of the way. He was in a wheelchair and Kip was pushing him, but he let go and Dad screeched to a stop, almost tipping the chair over, behind Tara and Jax.

 ** _"Clearly,_ there's been some brain damage."** Jax joked while Dad hopped up and gave Tara a peck on the cheek, then pulled Jax in for a tight hug.

 **"Juicy Fruit, Jasmine, Tigger!"** He animatedly greeted everyone and Jaz got a more subtle sign of affection, but the men were rough and playful with their hugs and punches. He noticed Bobby laid out and went to the man's head. **"Elvis, the hell happened to ya'?"**

 **"I told him not to mess with those Chinese bitches."** Tig tutted, shaking his head. **"Mulan probably sprinkled some crouching tiger dick in his drink. He's been puking or shitting all morning and Phil's been oh-so eager to clean it up."**

 **"The clubhouse is still airing out."** Jax scrunched his nose.

 **"We think he got roofied pretty bad last night."** Juice told Tara and she nodded. She rounded up a few stray nurses and they rolled Bobby away with Rat trailing behind them.

 **"Other than Bobby's, what kinda shit have..."** Dad was chuckling as he turned to Jax, but his smile vanished when he noticed the lighter spot of leather on the blond's kutte. **"The hell is your patch?"**

 **"Oh, that's right. You don't know."** Tig's mockingly sympathetic voice made Jax glare at him as the SSA came to stand next to Dad. **"Kid wants to go Nomad. He's got his selfish little heart set on it too. Hap's been upstate almost a week, but called to say that Hex is the new Nomad Prez and he accepted Jax's transfer. We were gonna vote on his departure tonight, thought you'd still be under though."**

 **"You were gonna shove off while I was unconscious, so I couldn't cast my vote?"** Dad asked with narrowed eyes. Jax kept his glare on Tig for a second and the dark-haired man muttered an unapologetic 'Oops.' **"That's a sly move, Jackson."**

 **"This is my choice, Chibs."** Jax simply retorted and he turned, heading down the hall Bobby was rolled down.

 **"And who the hell told her about Fiona?"** Dad hissed, jabbing a finger in my direction, and looked to Juice, who immediately looked the other way. Tig threw his hands up and took a step back. **  
**

 **"She asked me, but I didn't tell her anything. You wanna bite someone's head off, you go find the old man. You know he can't keep his goddamn mouth shut when he's drunk."**

 **"Anythin' else I should know?"** Dad aggravatedly asked. **"Has JT risen from his grave and reclaimed his spot at the head of the table? Is Ope back in Stockton for another 5 years? Has Otto been pardoned and walkin' free? Did Kozik relapse and overdose on Crank? Have ya' knocked up my daughter?"** He asked Kip and the younger man blushed a bit, stuttering.

 **"Jesus, Dad. I'm not pregnant."** I groaned and he looked to Juice and Jasmine. Juice quickly shook his head, but glanced down at Jasmine with irresolution in his eyes.

 **"Hey, Aunt Flo knocked on my door this month."** Jaz diffused the silent question.

 **"A simple 'No' would've sufficed, Jaz."** I huffed at her and I couldn't keep my smile at bay when I glanced at all the men and their uncomfortable expressions.

Dad scoffed at the setting silence and began to stalk down the hall, heading to the exit. Everyone shared a wary glance with one another, then followed behind him. When we got outside, Dad was already in the van and smoking. He didn't look like he calmed down at all. Kip got in with him and I caught a ride on Tig's bike. On route to the clubhouse, he spotted Gemma and Donna coming out of the market, so Jaz and I went shopping with them.

We got a little sidetracked with shopping, but Jasmine and I got outfits for tonight. I even found a newsboy cap for Dad to wear until his hair grew back. Gemma's Cadillac was filled to the top with all the bags and there wasn't even enough room for Jaz and I in Donna's truck, so we rode on the bed. Jaz was waving at everyone on the street like she was a Princess making a public appearance.

Arriving at Gemma's place, we unloaded everything and Gem phoned a few Crow Eaters to help with preparing dinner. She let Jaz and I have a few sips of wine, but it was too strong for us and we let the older women indulge in it. She said it was an acquired taste that we'd get used to in time.

 **"Isn't Luann coming?"** Donna asked. She was tossing the salad and Gemma was adding some sauce to the steaks; Jasmine and I were at the sink cleaning the dishes.

 **"She didn't answer when I called, guess she's busy with her dirty movies."** Gem shrugged and Donna smiled. **"You girls should go change. The guys will be here soon."**

With nods, Jaz and I grabbed our bags from the living room and locked ourselves in the bathroom. We spent more time goofing off and dancing half-naked in the mirror than getting dressed, but we manged to get hair and makeup done. We were both wearing a-line dresses. Mine was jade with white stripes while hers was teal with white polka-dots.

 **"What are you doing, Jaz?"** I asked with a smile, noticing that her dress was bunched around her waist. She was standing on the toilet and looking at her ass or the backs of her legs in the mirror. I was sitting crossed-legged on the sink's long counter and perfecting my eyeliner.

 **"Just trying to picture a certain tattoo on me."** She mumbled, hiking one leg up on the tank to stick her butt out. **"I've had ideas for a few and Dad's cool with the ones I told him about, but there's another one I'm thinking of."**

 **"Once I get my license, I'll ink you."** I offered. **"But you have to put the dress on first."**

With high eyebrows, Jasmine pulled her dress up and slipped her arms through the sleeves without even wobbling on the toilet. I laughed at her, but slipped off the sink to grab my dress from the back of the door. It opened before I got to it and Kip poked his head inside.

 **"I was told there were half-naked girls in here."** He smirked, eyeing me because I was only in my bra and panties.

 **"I wanna see some boobies!"** I heard Juice loudly whisper from behind a snickering Kip.

 **"You, keep that dress on!"** I told Jasmine, pointing a finger at her because she was about to rip her damn clothes off. **"And you, get out!"**

With a kiss and a slap to Kip's hand when he made my underwear snap against my ass, I shooed the boys away. Another 5 minutes and we were ready and we joined the Sons mingling in the living room.

 **"Hello, tall, blond and sexy."** Jasmine stopped to purr and I raised an eyebrow. I thought she was talking about Jax, but the only blond man in the room was Kozik and he was currently arguing with Tig. They were sporting light bruises, but the damage didn't look too serious. **"Who is that hot hunk of man?"**

 **"Kozik and he was in his 30s when you were still shitting in diapers."**

 **"I wouldn't have a problem calling him 'Daddy'. _"_**

 **"Calm your ovaries, you nympho."** I scoffed, smiling. **"I'm pretty sure Juice wouldn't be open to sharing."**

 **"I could convince him."** Jaz smirked back at me and we joined the Sons. As soon as we sat down, Juice and Kip were at our sides with their arms around our shoulders.

I was surprised to see Bobby shuffle in from the kitchen and I heard Gemma thank him for something he brought, probably a cake or another dessert. The only people missing were Dad and Jax. Tara was playing with Abel and Kenny on the couch, Donna and Gemma were still in the kitchen and Quinn just joined everyone with a beer in hand, but everyone else was watching Tig and Kozik argue, their heads going left and right like a ping pong ball bouncing across a table.

When a comment about, and I quote, 'a big, black dildo slamming into your Mama's ass' got voiced, Opie told the feuding men to stop talking so vulgarly around the women. Jaz and I got pulled into the weird conversations, kept the beers flowing and laughed at the raunchy jokes with the Sons. Jasmine seemed to have taken an interest in Quinn instead of Kozik because she's been keeping her attention on him. Surprisingly, she was getting the tall man to talk more than I've ever heard since I met him. I think Juice was a little jealous at the lack of attention he was getting from her, even though she was snugly tucked under his arm.

 **"Do you read _Jet_ or _Ebony_?" ** She asked the long-haired man and he shook his head; she cocked an eyebrow. **"Why not? I read _This Is Rock_ and _Rolling Stone._ _"_**

 **"It's just not my cup of tea."** Quinn chuckled with the rest of the men.

 **"I _love_ Jet." **Bobby sweetly purred from the armchair and I tugged Jasmine a few inches away from him, noticing the lust in his blue eyes. She just leaned over the arm of the chair and smiled at him.

 **"You wanna taste my Coco Puffs, big boy?"**

 **"Jasmine!"** Juice and I both grabbed an arm and tugged her back, squishing her laughing body between us.

 **"What? I'm just joshing."** She giggled.

 **"Careful, darlin'."** Tig warned from across the coffee table. **"Bobby gets major stiffies from chocolate milk."**

From the shivers or shaking heads, I had a feeling Bobby had a serious fetish with little chocolate drops and I think Jaz realized how bad it was too because of her wide eyes. Thankfully, Gemma called everyone into the dining room for dinner and everyone took a seat around her extra long table. It was perfectly sized to fit all the Sons and we had enough room if they brought a date.

Jaz and I helped bring out and set the dishes, then took our seats. Gemma scanned the table from behind Clay and her eyes flicked between 2 empty chairs; the one next to me and the one to the right of Clay. She looked like she was about to ask her husband where the missing men were, but everyone's head turned to the kitchen when the backdoor slammed against the frame. I could hear Jax yelling and it got louder as he got closer.

 **"Excuse my tardiness, Ma."** Dad walked in with a beer in his hand, casually sipping it, and gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. Jax came in a second later, fuming.

 **"The hell was _that_ , man?! ****You go out in broad fucking daylight pulling a gun on someone?!** **"** He snapped at Dad, but he didn't look back or stop his stride. He simply continued his route around the table and to the seat next to me. He stood on my side of the table and Jax was on the opposite. **"There were cameras in that store, Chibs! Don't you know** **Stahl's got eyes on us? Everything we do, that sneaky bitch is watching and trying to get enough proof to get this entire charter booked!"** Dad took a swig of his bottle, not even looking at Jax. I flinched when Jax slammed his fist on the table, making a few plate clatter. **"Dammit, answer me!"**

 **"I no longer take orders from you, Jackson."** Dad finally replied in a calmness that was contradicted by his blazing eyes. He leaned over the table, almost nose to nose with a fuming Jax. **"You're not my VP anymore, _Nomad._ Now shut up and let me enjoy my party." **

* * *

I've been preoccupied with Halloween planning, horror movie watching and this story got away from me for a second. Apologies.  
❤️Thanks for reading❤️


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:  
** _ **"I can't protect you without holding a sword. I can't embrace you while holding a sword."  
**_ **―Tite Kubo, Bleach, Volume 05**

* * *

Dad's celebratory dinner wasn't as much of a happy occasion as it should've been. With Jax and Dad throwing venomous glares at one another and the currently pardoned VP not letting go of whatever altercation happened before they got here, there wasn't a second of calmness or silence. The other Sons got mixed up in the commotion and the two-sided argument grew six more standpoints which did _nothing_ to pacify the situation. Bobby was even spitting fire.

All the men were barking at each other about something I couldn't clearly understand, most likely club business, but insurrection and cynicism seemed to be the anvils dangling over all their heads. To make matters worse, a goddamn brawl almost broke out and it was close to impossible to get everyone to calm the fuck down.

The conclusion of the night was met with Jax storming out of the house with a frightened and crying Abel on his shoulder and Tara's hand locked in his grip. The rest of the men took the hint and began piling out, though some of them stayed long enough to make themselves a plate to take home. When Dad left, he was on his bike and he didn't wait for me to try and catch up with him. I knew it couldn't have been a good idea for him to be riding after he just got out of the hospital, but I knew it'd do him some good. The ride would clear his head and calm him down.

Jasmine and I stayed behind to help Gemma clean up, but she shooed us off and told Kip to make sure I got home safe, telling Juice the same with Jasmine. Kip didn't ride with me though, he was on his bike too and I knew he was just as pissed as everyone else. When we got home, he waited for me at the curb and apologized for what happened. I didn't think it was his fault, but I think he was apologizing because I was there to see that outburst. With a long hug and a kiss goodnight, Kip rode off into the night and I went inside.

I got ready for bed, but the house wasn't comfortable to me tonight. I wasn't afraid of anything bad happening because Diesel was the most loyal watchdog ever and I had my gun, but something still felt a bit off. Maybe it was because neither Dad nor Kip were here with me and they were both upset and I was worried about it could've been that little detail of someone, ironically, being murdered in the goddamn living room. Either way, I got tired of flopping around like a fish in bed and ended up going to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

With a tall glass of chocolate milk, with an extra few shots of syrup, and warm cookies, I decided to sit on the couch in the living room. I wasn't going to avoid an entire room of my house just because of what happened, no matter how tragic it was.

It was almost 3 AM when I actually started dozing off. I grabbed a pillow and blanket from my room and Diesel was laying on me from the stomach down. I could feel him snoring a little and it was a calming feeling. Before my eyes shut, I felt the vibrations from Diesel's light snoring abruptly stop and his head snapped up. I reached under my pillow and got a grip on my pistol, but sighed when I heard a motorcycle coming down the street.

After another minute or so, Dad came in and Diesel didn't jump off the couch to go greet him. He made a rumbling noise before Dad went into his room and he stopped, noticing us in the dark.

 **"Hey, dovey. I wake you?"** He softly enquired.

 **"Couldn't sleep."** I shrugged and I saw Dad's silhouette nod. He sounded a bit tired and he just peeled his kutte off, tossing it on the armchair. **"Oh, I got you something."**

Getting off the couch, I went back to my room and got Dad's present from my closet. When I came back, Dad switched a lamp on and he was sitting on the sofa with Diesel across his lap. I shooed the dog away, then set the box on his knees. Dad's eyebrows went up in curiosity and he smirked before giving the box a subtle shake. He opened it, pulled the newsboy cap out and chuckled at it. He went to the mirror next to the door to see how he looked with the cap on, smiled again and said he liked it.

 **"You okay...with Jax and everything?"** Dad sighed as he plopped down into the cushion next to me. He took his hat off, then scrubbed his hands over his face.

 **"Don't think he's makin' the right choice, but I guess I gotta be at ease with it."** That didn't sound too convincing, but I let it slide because it was 3 in the morning.

For a few minutes, we sat in silence and I could feel waves of stress radiating from Dad. Sleep was futile now because my brain was filling with questions and most of them were revolving around Fiona and Kerrianne. I wanted to know why Dad was in Belfast when he was from Scotland, how he met Fiona and why he wasn't in Ireland with her. I wanted to know if he saw her at St. Thomas when he woke up or if he remembered when she was there and if she came across an entire goddamn ocean to be with him again; if she brought their daughter along with her. Maybe she wanted to get back together and they could be as happy as they were in the picture.

My questions would have to wait though. I couldn't get answers from him if I didn't give him what he deserved to know.

I quietly sighed and started picking at my fingernails. I wasn't nervous, but there was a bubble of anxiety frothing inside of me. I didn't think that Dad would be mad at me or anything like that, but the mere thought of talking about Rosemary for more than a second was exhausting.

 **"Da...can we talk?"** I quietly asked, though the question was hiding what I really wanted to stay.

 **"Of course, dovey."** Dad instantly responded, acceptance and warmth coating his tone. I didn't think he heard me from how muted my voice was, but he did and I looked up at him. He looked prepared to start talking about whatever, but the realization in his eyes set in. **"Oh. Are you- if you're comfortable, we can."**

At this point, it didn't matter if I was comfortable or not. This talk should've happened a _long_ time ago, the day I popped up in the clubhouse.

I came clean that night.

I told Dad _every single thing_ that happened when he left and I didn't leave out a solitary detail. It's not like I could. I'd remember what Rosemary did to me for the rest of my life. Surprisingly, I wasn't crying or as hysterical as I thought I'd be when this talk happened. I was pretty calm overall, but Dad was having a hard time sitting through it. He had to ask me to stop so he could leave the room and get himself together a few times. I understood that and I knew that it hurt him to hear what happened in his absence, that Rosemary lied to him, but I kept telling him it wasn't his fault. If he believed me or not was a question I couldn't answer.

Dad and I stayed up until the early hours of the morning when the sun started inching into the sky. Everything was out and he finally knew it all. I did feel a weight I didn't know I was holding on my shoulders be lifted, so that was a good sign.

We ended up going to sleep on the couch and when I woke up to Diesel licking my nose, Dad was in the kitchen. He had a breakfast of pancakes and bacon made and was at the table having a cup of coffee. From how red his eyes were, I don't think he got enough sleep last night.

I sat across from him and started eating breakfast, almost choking to death on a pancake with uncooked batter in the middle. **"Sorry, dovey. I'm used to Gem makin' breakfast or eatin' out."** Dad smiled at me, his tired eyes glimmering with the morning sun.

 **"It's the thought that counts, right?"** I smiled at him, but set the fork down and went for the bacon instead. Dad chuckled at me.

 **"Fiona was…** _ **is**_ **the only woman I've ever been in love with."** Out of nowhere, Dad just puts that out there and I almost choked to death on the sip of orange juice I was drinking.

 **"Da, you don't have to. It's okay."**

Dad stared at me for a moment, nowhere near upset or anything negative being held in his dark eyes. Then, he smiled at me. I got the message he sent. I told him something important last night, something that needed to be said, and he felt like he had to return the favor by telling me about Fiona. Honestly, I would've been fine with just moving on and not saying a word about her because I really had no place snooping into his past like I did, but if he wanted to tell me, I was going to listen.

 **"When I came home from bein' a Field Medic, started runnin' with a group in Ireland and I met Fiona."** Dad continued, his thumbs rubbing along his mug. **"Next thing I knew, we had an apartment together, she was comin' to visit when I was in lockup, we'd gotten married and then, she tells me she's pregnant. She says, 'Filip, there's a wee bairn on the way.' And our little girl came not too long after."**

 **"Kerrianne."** I commented and Dad stared at me for a moment, still not upset. He was probably wondering who told me about his girls. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

 **"She hardly remembers me, but I love her and Fi all the same."** I watched Dad's brows twitch together to signal he was about to frown, but he eased his features until they were stony again. I knew Dad wasn't a deadbeat and he didn't just go around having babies and not taking care of them. He's probably been separated from Kerrianne longer than he has me and that thought just made me feel terrible for the things I've said, all the angry or spiteful outbursts. Dad's been through being separated from his child once and he had to go through it again. **"I got kicked outta that group and the man that did it took Fi and Kerri from me, banished me from ever steppin' foot back in Ireland…scarred me."**

Dad looked so calm right now and it was _terrifying_. That calmness was like the everlasting patience of a lion stalking its prey until it found the perfect moment to pounce and I'll be damned if Dad didn't look like he could wait a thousand years for that chance.

Not only did he tell me about Fiona and Kerrianne, but he went and spilled the beans on the Monster Man that permanently disfigured him too. I really wished I wouldn't have been so nosy now. There was a reason why Dad never told me about Fiona and I should've left it at that, but I just got so excited after seeing them together in that picture.

Silence sunk in, but I didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. After what we talked about and all the secrets we were revealing, I didn't want any more stalling between us.

 **"…you okay? I know last night must've been hard to hear."**

Dad took another sip from his mug of coffee, then set it on the table. His hands clasped around the steaming mug and he stared into the cream-less liquid; his eyebrows slowly pulling together until they were set in a furrowed line. This time, he didn't ease his features and he was openly frowning.

 **"I'm just…so sorry, Marceline."** Dad's voice was soft and just…broken. I could _feel_ his regret, but he didn't look at me. He lightly shook his head and sighed. **"I look back and feel like I brought that sufferin' on ya' 'cause I knew Rose didn't have all the bolts screwed in her head and I saw how distant she was with ya', but I still left ya' with her."**

Dad stopped and one hand went to his forehead while the other one pushed his coffee to the side. Dad rubbed his hands over his face and kept them there, probably hiding his tears from me. I could hear him muttering something to himself. I slid my plate to the side and reached over the table. My hands hesitated an inch before his, but I sucked it up and wrapped them around his wrists, gently tugging them away from his face. I felt the hot tears fill my eyes when I watched a pair glide down his cheeks.

 **"Da, it's okay."** I tried, wiping the new batch of tears from his scarred skin.

 **"It's my fault ya' had to go through all that."** He sniffled as his voice cracked. **"It's my fault you've got Anxiety and it's my fault you got involved with that madman. Had I been there or came back for ya'…Jesus. I'm your father, Marceline. I'm supposed to protect ya'."**

 **"…if you wanna get technical, it's your fault I'm here in Charming."** I told him even as tears escaped my eyes. Dad finally met my eyes and I smiled at him. I took a second to take a breath and steady myself before I spoke again. **"It's your fault that I was reunited with my best friend and it's your fault that I met Kip and it's all your fault that I've got a bunch of weird bikers as my family. Shame on you, Da. You've brought your child happiness."**

Dad let out a short laugh and my smile grew. I was hoping I could ease the situation and I was glad that Dad eased up a bit. I stood up and quickly rounded the table to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I gave him the warmest, most loving hug I could and told him that he was the best Dad a daughter could ask for.

We untangled ourselves and simultaneously asked if the other was okay. We laughed it off and I gave Dad another hug before we started washing the dishes. After that, I took a shower, got dressed for the day and saw I had a text from Jasmine. It was half-past 10 AM and she said they just evacuated her school because there was a major stink bomb problem. She said it smelled like a skunk orgy throughout the entire building. I asked if she wanted to hang out around the clubhouse while the Sons worked and she said she'd meet me there.

I caught a ride on Dad's bike to the garage and a few of the Son's bikes were parked on the lot already. I went inside with him and found Kozik, Quinn, and Phil with Jasmine at the bar. They all seemed to be having some kind of group discussion and I slid into the stool next to Jaz. She squealed, gave me a hug, then her expression was serious as she rejoined the discussion. Her eyes were pinned on Quinn.

 **"There is no way in hell you can get me to believe that you've watched** _ **Martin**_ **and** _ **The Jeffersons,**_ **but you've never seen a single episode of** _ **Sanford & Son**_ **. You grew up around that time, didn't you?"**

 **"Kinda, but-"**

 **"But not a damn thing!"** She cut him off, making the men laugh. **"Everyone and their great-grandma's watched at least one episode of** _ **Sanford & Son. **_**I know you've got cable, so you'd better tune into TV One or Aspire or B.E.T. or Antenna TV and watch it!"**

 **"I watched** _ **Harlem Nights**_ **with you, Quinn. At some point, you had to have watched** _ **Sanford & Son**_ **."** Kozik commented to the taller man, but Quinn just shook his head.

After a few more minutes of trying to prove that Quinn's seen the show at least once in his life, Jasmine pulled her phone out and found the very first episode for Quinn to watch. Once that was finished, the tall man said _that_ was the first time he's watched the show and Jasmine almost screamed. It was hilarious.

The Sons began changing into their working uniforms and Phil asked me if I could manage the office because Gemma was going to be babysitting Abel for Tara and would probably be in late. I told him I would and Jaz accompanied me to the office. I told her how everything functioned in the workplace, what to say when the phone rang, how to fill out forms and the easiest way to remember which customer's keys belonged to whom. We worked together perfectly.

When lunchtime rolled around, Dad asked Jasmine and I if we'd like to go on a date with him. Someone had gone to go get my car and he drove us to a diner the Sons usually inhabited. We got a booth next to the window and the California sun was partially shaded, but still shining down on us.

 **"Girls, be honest,"** Dad said after our food had been delivered. Jasmine and I looked up from our plates and to him. He was stroking his chin as he looked at his reflection in the window. **"Do I still look sexy with the cap?"**

 **"You're too old to be sexy."** I carped, scrunching my face.

 **"I disagree. You're a dime, Mr. Telford. Would definitely bang."** Jaz complimented and Dad winked at her.

 **"Both of you, just _ew_." ** I groused. Jasmine stole one of the cucumbers out of the remainder of my chicken Caesar salad and popped it in her mouth. **"What is it with you and older men?"**

 **"Experience."** She purred and Dad choked on his drink, laughing. **"He knows what I'm talkin' about."**

 **"Excuse me, ladies."** Dad was still chuckling as he got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom.

 **"Marci, bet me something."** Jaz proposed after nibbling on the last of her onion rings. I was taking a sip from my strawberry milkshake and hummed at her. **"I bet that you and Dreamboat can't go the next three days without banging."**

 **"And judging by those fingerprint marks I saw on your hips when we were in the bathroom, neither can you and Juice** **."** I told her, sending a smirking side glance her way when she tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Kip and I weren't having sex around the clock like we needed it to survive each day. It usually wasn't planned, so our intimate days were always spontaneous and I think that just added some flair to our relationship. Jasmine and Juice, on the other hand, seemed to be knocking boots every other goddamn _hour._ It's like they were addicted to each other. Whenever she tells me about them hooking up, she doesn't go into explicit detail about what they did, but she'd always have this dreamy look in her eyes that said more than enough.

Sometimes, I couldn't help but worry about Jaz. I knew she liked Juice and there was an obvious attraction on his end, but as cool and nice as he was, my pessimistic mind always seemed to remind me that he was a Son who had an entire clubhouse of whores to choose from. I didn't think he was the type, but Juice could simply tell her that she was nothing more than a good lay to him. He had a habit of blurting out the wrong things. I didn't want Jasmine to develop feelings for Juice just for him to call things off because he wasn't looking for anything serious. I'd break his neck if he broke my best friend's heart.

Jasmine waved my comment off and scoffed. **"Three days? No problem. Easy peasy, spray the Febreze-y."**

 **"It's 'easy peasy, pumpkin pie', you alien."** I giggled at her.

 **"Whoever told you that is a lair. In what world does 'peasy' rhyme with 'pie'? And how could a pie be peasy in the first place?"** She questioned and I actually took a moment to think about the common verse. Jasmine and I discussed the meaning of the phrase for a moment and she yelled 'conspiracy theory', which earned some questioning looks from the other patrons in the diner, when Google couldn't come up with an answer to our questions.

 **"You realize that the terms of this bet include oral sex, right?"** I asked, bringing her attention back to this bet she cooked up.

 **"That's fine."** She shrugged.

 **"Receiving or** _ **giving**_ **."** I added and her cool expression promptly dropped to incredulity.

 **"Oh, you bitch."** She whined, pouting, but she shook her head and took a deep breath. **"Nope, no. This is fine. It's okay. She who gives in to lust first hosts a pizza party sleepover."**

 **"Deal. Should we kiss on it?"** I suggested, suggestively wiggling my eyebrows at her.

Jaz giggled and she was leaning in, probably about to give me a peck on the cheek, but someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned and saw Dad smirking down at us with one eyebrow raised. He asked me if I had something to tell him about my sexuality which made Jasmine go into explicit detail about how we've been dating since the day we met, but she was allowing me to see Kip as I was allowing her to see Juice.

Dad paid for our lunch and Jaz and I took out milkshakes to go. When we got back to the garage, most of the workers were getting back to their stations too. Dad said he had to go meet Opie and Kozik somewhere and he dropped a kiss on mine and Jasmine's heads before he was mounting his bike to ride off.

The next few hours breezed by and Piney came into the office. He and Jasmine seemed to have already been acquainted because Piney was asking her how T.O. was doing and they talked about that for a minute. The older Son seemed to be lingering for some reason, but I didn't really mind or bother to ask why. The Sons were always doing weird things and it was becoming normal to me.

Before Piney left, he asked if Clay's been around and I told him that I haven't seen him. He didn't say anything else, just nodded and stepped out of the office. After that, Gem called and asked how things were going, if we were swamped with work. I told her that Jaz and I were managing just fine and she said we ought to take her job so she could babysit Abel all the time.

Gem told me she'd swing around soon to relieve us, then hung up. As soon as I put the phone down, someone was knocking on the opened door and I turned around to see who it was. The woman wasn't any of the customers we've serviced today. Her honey-blonde hair was behind her shoulders, but most of it was layered over her right one. She was attractively skinny and her makeup looked like it was done by experts. Her clothes weren't my style though. She was wearing a crop top with strings that crisscrossed down her stomach, high-waist denim shorts and black heeled sandals.

 **"Hi, I'm Danica Daniels."** She smiled and held her hand out. I took it and she quaked me a bit from her bouncing when she shook my hand. Someone was a bit bubbly.

 **"Hi, Danica. Are you here for a pick-up?"**

 **"Pick-up what?"** She asked, looking like a very lost puppy.

 **"Your car?"** I offered, thinking that maybe she was one of the customers whose car was dropped off yesterday.

 **"But I don't have a car."** She told me, her head tilting to the side as a puzzled expression dominated her features.

 **"Why're you here then?"** Jaz asked from the desk, not in the politest of ways, and I gave her a scolding glare. She shrugged at me as if she did nothing wrong.

 **"Oh, I'm looking for Jax and the other girls told me he'd be here, but I haven't seen him."** Danica answered and she didn't seem offended by Jasmine's rude approach because she was smiling again. **"He's got blue eyes and blond hair and he's a Son. He's really cute."**

 **"Maybe you should try looking in the clubhouse."** Jaz slowly suggested and Danica blinked a few times, then smiled.

 **"Hey, that's a good idea. Thanks!"** She chirped, then turned to practically skip out of the office.

 **"That lady's dumber than a bag of rocks in the dark."** Jaz commented before she continued filling out the form she was working on.

About 15 minutes passed before I heard someone honking out in the lot. I poked my head out of the door and Gemma waved to me as she parked her car. She unloaded Abel, let Jaz and I gush over him for a minute, then said she'd be in the clubhouse for a second before she came to get to work. It was only a few moments later when Danica was tapping on the door again. She looked like she lost her pep from the way she was looking down at her twiddling fingers.

 **"Did you find Jax?"** I asked and she shook her head.

 **"There's a lady in there and she's got really scary eyes…I got nervous."**

Jazmine and I looked at one another, the same thought in mind: Gemma. I picked up the phone and called the clubhouse. Phil answered and I asked him where Jax was. He told me the Vice President was out with Bobby or Juice and that he was just entertaining a sexy blonde who came asking for him just a minute ago. I asked him if he knew when Jax would be back and he guessed within an hour or so.

 **"Jax won't be in for a while, but you can wait in here 'till he gets back."** I offered and Danica beamed at me again before taking a seat on the sofa.

Getting back to work, Jasmine and I returned the keys to two customers before someone else was knocking on the door. Another pair of blondes, these ones having sandy-blonde hair, both as attractive as Danica, but curvier, were waiting. The girls must not have gotten the memo that Halloween wasn't for another few months because they were dressed in red micro-mini plaid skirts, white tie-front tops that left their stomachs exposed, white knee-high socks and heeled Mary-Janes. They must've been twins because everything about them was perfectly identical. The only way I could tell them apart from the other was from their navels. One blonde had hers pierced, the other didn't.

Danica bounced up from the sofa and held her arms out for hugs from the blondes. **"Kristie and Khloé!"**

 **"Danica!"** They both squealed, then the three of them were hugging and giggling and chattering like schoolgirls. I still didn't know which one was Kristie and which was Khloé.

 **"There must be a slut convention passing through town."** Jaz muttered in my ear and I playfully jabbed her in the side.

 **"Has Luanne showed up?"** Danica asked and the twins shrugged.

 **"Dunno. We just got finished with a photo shoot."** The pierced one spoke. **"Nobody answered the phone and the studio was closed when we went there. This is really weird."**

 **"Have you seen Jax?"** The other blonde asked and Danica shook her head.

 **"He's not here yet, but the girls said we could wait for him."** Turning around, a smiling Danica came to Jaz and I and presented us to the blonde women. **"This is Marceline and Jasmine."**

 **"Oh my God, you two are so cute!"** The piercing-less blonde squealed and they both swarmed over Jaz and I. They told us their names and the pierced blonde was Khloé, the other Kristie Kross. They were sisters and Khloé was focused on me while Kristie on Jasmine.

 **"Are those natural? They're so perky!"** Kristie squealed as she practically fondled Jasmine's chest through her t-shirt. My friend didn't seem to mind.

 **"Hells yeah, they're natural!"** Jaz boasted, smiling. **"These babies are a product of hard work and a two cups of milk every day."**

 **"I** ** _love_** **your hair!"** Khloé chirped, running her fingers through my hair as if they were strands of gold. She pouted for a moment, but it turned into one of those sunshiny smiles. **"I wish I was a natural ginger. You're so lucky."**

 **"Trust me, it's more trouble than it's worth."** I told her, feeling my cheeks heating with redness.

 **"You guys should totally come work with us!"** Danica proposed, clapping as she bounced in place, and the twins nodded in approval. **"It'd be so much fun to have teenagers on the set."**

 **"You guys make movies?"** Jaz asked with interest and the women nodded, smiles still plastered on their faces.

 **"Ima and Lyla would be in trouble too."** Kristie chimed in. **"The Saffron Sisters would have to protect their title of sexiest twosome if these girls got signed."**

 **"Wait, wait. The Saffron Sisters?"** I asked, hearing that iconic record scratch sound in my head. **"You're all** _ **porn-stars**_ **?"**

When they nodded again, I felt the vomit burning in my throat and all the color drain from my skin. Kristie and Khloé were _touching_ _my face_ with the same hands they _worked with._ I didn't even register Jasmine pulling me out of the office and into the clubhouse until I heard the clattering of pots and pans. We were in the kitchen now and she was on her knees, frantically digging through the cabinets.

 **"What are you doing?"** A male's voice asked from behind me and I turned around. Phil and Rat Boy were skeptically watching Jasmine have a meltdown with smirks on their faces.

 **"I need bleach,** _ **flaming**_ **bleach, and ammonia!"** She shrieked at them.

 **"For what?"** Phil asked with a smile.

 **"They touched my face! I'm gonna break out with Syphilis!"**

Jasmine let out a little cry, scrubbed her face with her hands, then almost dived into one of the cabinets in search of cleaning supplies. I wasn't thrilled at the idea of being touched by a porn star either, but some soap and water would suffice…and maybe a little splash of bleach.

 **"I think they got acquainted with some of the Cara Cara girls."** Rat suggested to his friend.

 **"They're coming here looking for Jax, said the studio was closed."** I told him and Phil's eyebrows furrowed. That couldn't be a good sign.

 **"Rat, call Bobby and ask him where Luanne is."** He ordered and the shorter man nodded before he was off. Phil took his Burner out of his kutte and quickly dialed a number. **"Girls, stay inside."**

After I stopped Jasmine from trying to drown herself in a bucket of Pine Sol and Ajax, I took her into Kip's dorm. Thankfully, his door was unlocked and he must've kept some of my things in here from when I had those casts on because I spotted some familiar toiletries littering the top of his dresser. Jaz and I scrubbed our faces a few times, then we went to see where Gemma had Abel hidden.

We didn't find the youngest Teller in any of the unlocked rooms, so we ventured out into the bar and it was half-filled with more women. At first glance, I thought they were sweetbutts, but they were too pretty and I spotted Danica with the twins. They were more Cara Cara girls. Gemma stood out from the crowd of scantily dressed women. She was sitting at the bar with Abel clutched tightly to her chest. Whenever a woman would pass them, she'd cover the boy's eyes with her hand.

 **"Gem, what's going on?"** I asked when we crossed the room to meet her. Abel babbled at me for a minute, then he went reaching for Jasmine. Gemma passed her grandson off to her and Jaz cooed at the boy.

 **"Luanne's missing and her jizz factory's closed."** She informed me. Her expression was one that was far from pleased and I suddenly remembered Cherry. All these porn stars swarming the clubhouse must be making her think about that skateboarding incident all over again because I was. **"Some of the girls were talking about an ATF raid that happened not too long ago. I knew that badge was gonna be trouble."**

While Gemma shook her head and scowled at one of the passing women, this one a brunette wearing an impossibly short and tight metallic dress, I took a look around the bar. In an act of insecurity backed by jealousy, I wanted to know if Cherry was around. I haven't seen or heard from Kip today, but if he was away from the clubhouse, he was away from that whore.

Thankfully, I didn't spot Cherry anywhere. Actually, it didn't look like any of the Crow Eaters were hanging around the bar and that was strange considering this was their prowling ground. Maybe they were intimidated by the porn stars or one of the Sons could've made a PSA and told them not to come to the clubhouse because it was going to be packed. I could already imagine multiple fights breaking out between the women over a Son.

 **"Are we going on lockdown?"** I asked Gem and she nodded.

 **"The girls are shaken up, so they're gonna be here until Luanne turns up. The boys should be on their way here with some more of them. Speaking of, how's your Dad?"**

 **"He's better than he was before. We talked last night, cleared the air."** When I said that, Gemma looked at me and I smiled at her. She gave me one back.

 **"I'm gonna swing by Jax and Tara's place to pack a bag for Abel. Yours too."** She told me as she slid off the stool. **"Gonna call Luanne too, look in some of her hiding spots. Stay here, okay?"**

I nodded and Gem tenderly squeezed my shoulder before she grabbed her purse and started heading out of the clubhouse.

Jasmine and I were preoccupied with Abel and his attempts at talking. I wanted to see how clumsily cute it would be to watch him try to walk on his chubby legs, but with all the porn stars occupying the space and the thought of all the things that've happened on or stuck to the bar's floor, I didn't want to test it out here.

We traveled back to the dorms and to Kip's to see Abel's basic motor skills. I was holding his hands as Jaz animatedly beckoned him to her and his little laughter had me giggling. Abel was pretty good with his walking, but he still had to work on balancing himself. He decided to spark up a conversation with us though and his speech was getting better. I could clearly understand him saying 'Ma-Ma' and 'Da-Da' and I could only wonder how happy Jax and Tara looked when they heard those words.

After another hour of being entertained by Abel's cuteness, Jasmine laid on the bed with Abel using her chest as a pillow while she soothingly pat his back to get him to take a nap. They both ended up drifting off and I just had to take a picture.

Quietly, I ventured out into the bar and it looked like the number of porn-stars _tripled_. They were all lounging around, some playing pool or throwing darts while others chattered amongst each other in their little groups. I spotted Ima sitting at a table with cream-blonde, but her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face. Ratboy was behind the bar and he was chatting up a foursome of women. Piney was there too, occupying a stool. He looked like he was just having a drink and keeping an eye on things, but when he spoke, all the women's attention snapped to him. I shook my head. It was like they'd _settle_ for the attention of a Prospect, but they wanted a Son. Apparently, age didn't matter either.

I was about to head to the kitchen to grab a soda when the clubhouse door opened. There was a round of flirty, feminine greetings as Jax stepped in and held the door open for another group of porn-stars. He went to the bar to talk with Piney and Kip came in next with Juice and Phil behind him. He scanned the room for a moment until he found me, then he smiled. He pat Juice on the shoulder before he came over and I giggled into his chest as he gave me an affectionate bear hug.

 **"Chibs said he took you and Jasmine to lunch."** Juice butted-in before either of us could greet each other and I cocked an eyebrow, turning to him. **"She here?"**

 **"She's in Kip's room with Abel."** I told him and grabbed his arm before he sprinted down the hall. **"Wake up that baby and I'll strangle you with your balls."**

 **"You've gotta stop hanging around Gemma. You're starting to talk like her."** Juice shook his head, warily eyeing me as he walked down the hall to Kip's dorm.

 **"Things been okay?"** Kip asked and I turned back to him. His blue eyes were soft as he gazed down at me and I nodded, smiling as I nuzzled into his chest to hide my reddening cheeks.

With his arm around my shoulders, we walked to his dorm and found Juice sitting in the armchair. He was dreamily staring at Jasmine as she slept and when I cleared my throat, he was up on his feet.

After gently waking Jasmine up and managing to detach Abel from her to give him to Jax, who was elated to see his son, we hung out in Kip's dorm. We played Would You Rather and Truth or Dare like a bunch of teenagers, but it was all laughs and flirts. Juice offered to share his pot with everyone and took Jaz with him to retrieve his stash.

With a moment alone, Kip said he wanted to talk to me and he closed the door. Judging by the serious tone his voice held, I knew he was about to tell me something important and I sat on the edge of the bed to give him my full attention. At first, he just leaned on the door and stared at me. Then, he sighed and trudged over until he was before me and dropped to his knees, taking my hands in his. He didn't look at me yet and worry bubbled inside of me.

My first thought was that Kip was about to break-up with me and I tried to convince myself that there was no reason for him to, but the possibility lingered in my mind. Then, I thought something else horrible happened to Dad. God forbid, he was caught in another car bombing. I managed to hear the reasonable side of me whispering that he probably knew something about why all the Cara Cara girls were stuffed in the clubhouse and about the lockdown.

 **"Things are gonna get bloody, baby."** Kip staidly spoke and my mind immediately drew a blank at the sound of his voice. All I could focus on was how his thumbs were gently stroking over the backs of my palms in the most soothing way. **"We've been planning an attack on LOAN, those guys we showed you pictures of, and things are setting into motion. The clubhouse is gonna be on lockdown for a few days, some Nomads and Sons from other charters are coming over for protection. You're gonna be fine here, safe."**

Kip finally looked up at me and one of his hands lifted to cup my cheek. He didn't exactly look worried, but he was far from calm too. As bad as it was, I was actually a little happy to hear that there was going to be retaliation on those LOAN guys. They almost killed Dad and who knows how far they would've gone if that plan didn't work. The Sons had families and kids, but LOAN probably saw them as ways to hurt the club. That guy in the grocery store's parking lot, AJ Weston, could've been targeting me next.

Whatever the Sons have been doing since that car-bombing must've been enough to strike the fear of SAMCO into those LOAN men. It seemed like a back and forth thing was going on between the two organizations. First, it was that brawl, then the car-bombing and now, whatever plans the Sons had to end this feud. I was just grateful to hear that a coda was nearing because that meant safety was dawning too.

 **"I want you back here in one piece."** I sternly told Kip and he smirked at me, just a little bit of cockiness in the gesture. He was turning into more of a Son by the day. **"I'm not kidding,** _ **Edward**_ **."**

That was the second time I've ever called Kip by his first name and I don't think he really noticed the first time, but _clearly_ , I caught his attention. Kip's smile vanished for a second, but it was replaced with a flirty grin that promised concupiscent things to come.

 **"Yes, ma'am."** He replied in a slightly husked voice.

Just by the look on his face, I knew what Kip's intentions were and when he leaned up to kiss me, nudging me back on his bed, my theory was confirmed. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, feeling every inch of my skin heating up by the second. Kip's hands were lazily making their way under my shirt, his warm palms gliding up my sides, and I pulled him tighter against me, keeping our chests pressed together. He was half-leaning on the bed and his knees were still on the floor, so when I felt him let a little of his weight press down on me, I knew he wanted to get into a more comfortable position.

I scooted back on the bed a little more, allowing Kip to fully climb on the bed without breaking our kiss, and I felt his knees settle on either side of my legs. I felt that pressure again and went to lay on back, but stopped myself. Through the lusty haze clouding my mind, something managed to remind me about the bet I made with Jasmine earlier and I didn't want to lose because I knew she was going to give in before I did.

Reluctantly, I tried pulling away from Kip, planting my elbows on the mattress to keep myself upright, but he just pursued my lips and stole a few kisses before allowing the separation.

 **"I talked to my Dad last night...well, t-this morning."** I managed to slightly whisper the words, too distracted by Kip's lips. He kissed a trail across my jawline, then my cheek and was currently lavishing my neck with nibbles. He hummed to let me know he was listening. **"A-About Rosemary and everything."**

 **"How'd he take it?"** He mumbled the question against my skin.

Before I could attempt to answer him, I felt his hand slip underneath my bra and warmly palm my breast, making me gasp. I arched into his touch as my nipple puckered into a hardened bud, squeezing my legs shut and biting my lip in trivial efforts to stop the temptation suffocating me. With my lip between my teeth, I couldn't kiss him and my closed legs would prevent me from grinding against him like a horny cat, but everything else Kip was doing made it harder to resist him.

 **"Kip…you're gonna make me lose the bet."** I whined in his ear as I squirmed on the bed, desperately and futilely trying to get a grip on myself.

By some miracle, that made Kip stop everything he was doing. His mouth detached from my neck and his hand slid down from my breast to rest lower on my ribcage. He leaned back to look down at me and I don't know if he started smiling because of the way I probably looked, flushed and concupiscent, or due to whatever thoughts were running through his mind.

 **"What bet?"**

 **"Jasmine bet that we couldn't go the next three days without having sex and I bet she couldn't with Juice."** I explained and Kip laughed that boyish laugh of his that served as a constant reminder of how young he was compared to the patched Sons of the club.

Kip looked over his shoulder at the door, then to the clock on the left nightstand. **"I've watched Juice roll a joint in twenty seconds. He and Jasmine have been gone almost five minutes now."**

My eyebrows lifted at what Kip was suggesting and he plopped down on the bed next to me to let me sit up. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and considered sending Jasmine a text, but decided it'd be best to call. The line was steadily ringing and she didn't pick up after the third one like she usually did. Kip wrapped his arms around my legs and put his head in my lap, provoking me to put my hand in his hair.

 _ **"**_ ** _Get those pants of_** **right now** ** _, mister!"_** My best friend's voice finally came through the phone. I could hear some shuffling going on and Jasmine struggling with something, then Juice's voice in the background, but I couldn't understand what he said. ** _"Forget a bed! There's a sturdy bench right here! Let's go!"_**

 **"Jaz?"**

 **"** ** _Marci, bet's off. You win."_** She hurriedly forfeited, making me smile. She told Juice to 'Pull the shade down' and I heard the metal clanking of the grate seconds after.

 **"Are you about to bang in the garage?"** I questioned and that made Kip raise his head to look at me, smiling like a goof.

 **"** ** _If Juice would get his goddamn jeans off,_** **maybe** ** _we could get to the good stuff!"_**

Having had enough of the conversation, I double-checked to make sure that Jaz was throwing in the towel and she hastily confirmed, but it sounded like she was literally tearing Juice's jeans off. I told Jaz to make a safeword for the poor guy, then hung up to let them carry on, shaking my head at how sex-driven my friend seemed to be.

 **"I don't know if Jasmine is a nympho or if Juice is just** ** _that_** **good, but I'd like to have an intervention because she's** ** _clearly_** **an addict."** I giggled at Kip and he smiled back at me. He must've decided that he was very comfortable in my lap because he set his head down and I felt him nuzzle into my thighs. It wasn't a provocative motion like his wandering hands were just moments ago. He looked up at me again and I titled my head to the side a little to better see his face. His expression had subtly changed, but I noticed it. He seemed to have lost his previously playful and flirty mood, sobering to seriousness with each passing second. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I don't know if I should ask about it, not really my business."** Kip shrugged and I felt his finger began to circle my knee, his eyes downcast.

I put my hand on his cheek to get him to look at me again and held his eyes as I spoke to him. **"You can ask me anything."**

We stared at each other after that, both of us searching for something in the other's eyes. I was trying to come up with an explanation for his mood change, but no solid reasons were coming to me. I'm not sure what Kip was looking for in my eyes, but he may have found it because he sat up and took my hands in his, staring down at our palms in his lap.

 **"Would you tell me about it, about Rosemary and Asher?"** He quietly inquired, surprising me.

Since the day Zane brought me to the clubhouse after that Drifter kidnapped me, Kip hasn't said anything about my past. Before then, the only time we talked about my life before I came to Charming was the day I was reunited with Jasmine and we went to Fun Town. When I stayed at his house for those few days, he did ask some questions about Zane, mainly if I knew what he was doing in San Fransico and if the name Henry Lin rang a bell. The way he tried so hard to make it seem like casual chat was what tipped me off that he might be probing me for info to relay to the club. I didn't want to keep secrets from Kip, but Zane's life wasn't anything of mine to talk about, so I told him that I didn't know what Zane was up to now. It was only a white lie and it was to protect Zane.

I had to wonder how long Kip's wanted to ask that question, if he's been trying to find a way to bring it up without upsetting me. I wouldn't have been upset if he asked about it and I could understand why he'd think I would be. Rosemary and Asher were the adversaries of the story that was my life; those two were the primary sources of my pain and fear.

Kip never looked at me and I frowned at it because that told me that this must be just of a tender subject to him as it is to me. I squeezed his hand, but his eyes still didn't rise to mine. **"Do you want to know?"**

 **"No."** He immediately answered with a slight shake of his head, his tone as solid and firm as a boulder. **"I don't wanna think about you being hurt and nobody there to help you. And the things I have thought of just make me angrier. But, I feel like maybe I should hear it...if you want me to."**

 **"I didn't even want Dad to know. I watched his heart break when I told him."** I gravely confessed and that made Kip peek at me, but it was my turn to avoid his eyes to focus on our hands. I didn't realize how triggering this conversation could be, but there was an unwanted fluttering in my heart that was posing as a reminder to my Anxiety and it was just my luck that I skipped my Librium this morning. I was trying my hardest to keep acting normal and not let the symptoms gain more control because I didn't want Kip seeing me like that again, hysterical and shaking and crying. It was embarrassing and I felt like it'd remind him of how much baggage I had...that I could be a such a burden at times. **"He _had to_ hear it, but with you, it's a choice. If you want to, I'll tell you everything. It might not be as easy as when I told my Dad, but I'm still willing to tell you. If you don't wanna hear it, then I won't say anything about it."**

I let out a slightly shaky sigh after that, shutting my eyes tight when I felt the tears filling them. I don't know what provoked the tears- the memories starting to play in my mind or simply my Anxiety gaining momentum- but I refused to cry in front of Kip again because I was not a crybaby.

When I felt Kip's hand detach from mine, a bolt of fear struck me and the defeatist side of me crept out of the shadows of my mind. My head was being filled with thoughts of today being the day that Kip decided to cut me loose and I'd have to accept it because there was nothing else I could do. He was going to tell me that I was too much weight in his life, that I was too emotional and that I had way too many problems for one person to deal with, that he was exhausted from being in a relationship with me.

Something touched my forehead and if I weren't trying so hard to keep the tears in check, I'd have opened my eyes to see what it was. Logic suggested that it was Kip, either his head or his lips. When I felt his nose brush against mine, I figured that our foreheads were indeed touching and then, I felt his hands on my hips. When Kip moved me, I tried to steal a peek at what he was doing, but a fugitive tear slid down my cheek before I realized he was sitting me on his lap. His hand came up to wipe the tear away with his knuckles and his thumb was lovingly stroking my cheek. He intentionally nudged his nose against mine, silently asking me to look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I knew there was going to be a spate of tears waiting to greet him.

 **"You're safe now. That's all I want."** Kip told me with such tenderness in his voice. There wasn't pity towards my past or an overly-cautious tone due to fear of setting off an Anxiety Attack. It was that sweet, gentle voice he always used when we were alone, the one that made me feel unbelievably protected with him, and hearing it made me start to simmer down. Carefully, I opened my eyes and blinked away the tears on my eyelashes until I saw Kip's ocean-blue orbs and the acceptance in them. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him, burying my face into his neck. Kip squeezed me back and I felt him start to stroke my hair. **"Maybe one day, when I think I'll be able to handle it and you're okay with it, we could talk about it?"**

I nodded and Kip gave me another hug, his hand lowering from my hair to rub my back. I felt him turn his head and he managed to plant a kiss on my neck. We stayed like that for a few, short minutes and I felt like I had a grip on myself. I leaned back to look at Kip and took his face in my hands, kissing him and trying my damndest to pour every ounce of love I had for him into the buss. I was thanking him for being one of the most understanding people I've ever had in my life and trying to make up for him having to put up with my emotions when they got chaotic.

A sudden pounding on the door made me flinch and we separated.

 _ **"Half-Sack, get out here! We're leaving in 5!"**_ A muffled command was barked through the door and it was hard to tell if Tig or Kozik was on the other side. It could've been Happy.

I looked over my shoulder at the clock and noticed just how much time passed since I called Jasmine. I could only wonder what she and Juice managed to do in that time. I slid off Kip's lap and we straightened our clothes before leaving his doom. He locked the door behind him and gave me his key, telling me to keep it close. When we got to the bar, there was an entire _sea_ of chattering people inhabiting the space now. I knew most of the women were Cara Cara girls, but there were men and a few kids in here too.

Kip had my hand locked in his grasp as he guided us through the mobs of people. When I heard someone call 'Hootie hoo', I stopped and looked around for a pair of waving arms, spotting Jasmine perched above everyone's head as she searched the crowd. One of her favorite artists was Outkast and the phrase was used in the hook of _Slump_ , her favorite song by them. We used to use it back in Scotts Valley when we'd go to the mall and get lost or to quickly find each other in the crowded cafeteria.

I was tugging Kip behind me now and calling back to Jasmine, both of us sounding like a pair of confused birds, until I found her. She was sitting on Juice's shoulders like a girl at a concert and when he set her down, she presented me with a dime-bag and rolling paper. I could see little red hairs on the weed and she happily confirmed that Juice was _loaded_ with chronic. I think she was a little buzzed herself, but I was excited to have such high-quality pot in my hand.

Someone whistled, silencing the entire bar, and that stopped me from digging into Kip's jeans for a lighter. **"Everybody, listen up! Eyes on Prez!"** I heard someone announce, still unsure if it was Tig or Kozik. Clay's fading hair-color caught my eye and I watched him climb on a table so that everyone would be able to see and hear him.

 **"I wanna welcome you all to Club Reaper. I'm glad you made your reservations early because, as you can see, we're booked to capacity."** He joked with a wave of his arms to how packed the clubhouse was and there were a few scattered laughs in response. **"You're here because SAMCRO takes care of its own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in unfriendly situations. Chances are, nothing's gonna happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch and I'm not gonna let it happen again."**

Kip's hand squeezed mine when Clay said that and I looked around to see if I could spot Dad anywhere, but I wasn't the tallest person around and could barely see over anyone's shoulders.

 **"Nobody gets in, nobody leaves without an escort. You gotta safety concern, you talk to Piney."** Clay pointed to where I suspected Piney was and while I didn't see him, I did see what looked like the barrel of an AK-47 be raised into the air. **"You gotta comfort concern, you talk to my Queen."** I saw Clay hold, what had to be, Gemma's hand up and it looked like she was posted on the floor next to the table he was using as a soapbox. **"Under this roof, you'll all be safe and I want you to make yourselves at home."**

With Clay's speech done, I heard some clapping and thank you's as everyone began shuffling around again. Kip said something to Juice and the tanned man pointed to the left side of the room. Kip led me over there and I saw Dad with Piney. I jogged over to him and gave him a tight hug, feeling him return the embrace. I told him to be prudently careful and he chuckled in my ear, but assured me that he'd be coming back with the rest of the Sons.

One by one, I gave every Son a parting hug and told them the same thing I told Dad. Some jokes were made and some of them told me not to worry about them, Happy commented the didn't know how to be safe and he smiled when I called him a jerk. Jasmine had gone and preached to Quinn about how he'd better walk back into this clubhouse because he still had a few seasons of _Sanford & Son_ to get through.

Now, I was hugging Kip and the other Sons with girlfriends or wives were doing the something of the same thing. Tara was holding Abel while Jax was quietly talking to her. She looked just as serious as the rest of the women did, but Jax managed to make her smile a few times. Opie had both his kids in his arms and Donna was smiling as she watched them, holding hands with her husband. Clay and Gemma have been sharing a long embrace since it was clear that the Sons were about to take off. Juice was sitting in a chair and he had Jas draped across his lap, periodically tipping her back just to make her squeal with laughter.

 **"It's just a few days."** Kip reminded me, but that only made me squeeze him tighter. He chuckled in my ear and used his hands locked around my waist to lift me up so that we were face to face. **"When I come back, I'm kidnapping you and I'm locking you in my house and I'm never letting you leave."**

 **"Promise?"** I giggled at him and he nodded with that boyish grin of his.

With one last kiss, Kip set me down and another Son whistled to inform everyone that he was time to go. Everyone in the bar watched the Sons walk out of the clubhouse and we all listened to their motorcycles rumble to life before they rode out of the lot. It was only after there was silence outside that Gemma began asking if anyone was hungry.

* * *

 _ **MarshWolffe** 's Review was the push that made me want to update this story. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!_

 _Feel free to check out my Tumblr page_ _for story updates and chapter teasers. I'll also be posting one-shots there and would love to get some requests from my awesome readers!_

 _Happy holidays!_


	25. Chapter 25

**The sky is so clear tonight;  
** **It's so calm before the storm**

 **All the stars shine so bright  
** **Like the world has been reborn**

 **- _Calm Before the Storm_ by Darude**

 _This chapter is loosely based on_ Gilead _{S:2 EP:7}_  
 _I didn't mean for this to be so long, but chiz happens_

* * *

 _ **"It's just a few days."** _ He said, and those words have been haunting Marceline's mind since Kip walked out of the clubhouse.

At first, things were going fine. Marci and Jasmine helped the Old Ladies of the charter make sure their guests were comfortable and had everything they needed. Gemma and Tara were more curt with the porn-stars than Donna and the girls were, but everyone jammed into the clubhouse was taken care of. The first day passed quickly without anything extraordinary happening and Marci was sharing Kip's room with her best friend, Kenny and Ellie.

The next few days breezed by as well, but Marceline was constantly reminded of the missing Sons every time she walked into the bar. She'd see their mugshots on the wall and quietly sigh, missing all of them so much. She's been praying for their safety every night since they left and hoped that would ease her mind, but it did little to help. She was the most distracted when she was in charge of the kids and Kenny was delighted to have her to play with. Gemma, Tara and Donna were the only people allowed to leave the clubhouse to stock up on necessities and they were always escorted by Ratboy and at least 2 of the unknown Sons called in for extra protection.

When she felt like she was going a bit stir-crazy, Marci asked Piney if she could sit outside and smoke for a minute and he allowed her to, accompanied her to a picnic table himself. The gate to the lot was pulled shut and a pair of unnamed Sons were pacing it, both in possession of semi-automatic guns. While she was enjoying the sunlight and fresh air, Piney had informed her that Kozik and Phil were stationed at her house, mainly to feed Diesel, but also to keep an eye on things from outside the clubhouse. He asked her if she learned anything from the picture he gave her of Fiona and an unborn Kerrianne, surprising Marceline. She thought he was too drunk to remember what transpired that day, but apparently, Piney was skilled at putting on a drunken front. She told him about the conversation she had with Chibs and Piney had dryly joked about never being able to have that kind of heart-to-heart talk with his own son.

When the two-week mark hit, Marceline was constantly on the verge of a heart attack. Nobody updated her on what the hell was going on with the Sons and that only made her worry about every possible thing that could happen to them. She noticed Gemma and Tara leaving the clubhouse a little more often or finding a quiet place to talk on the phone, but they never said anything. Marci became restless and even started pacing in front of Jasmine and Donna, rambling her concerned thoughts about how she was terrified that her Dad and Kip were going to be taken away from her forever, how she felt like she never told them how much she loved and appreciated them.

Jasmine told Marceline to take a chill pill, which was the chronic she got from Juice before he left, and they shared the joint. When they finished it, all Marci could think about was the good vibes coursing through her entire body. She always had a lazy smile on her face and she'd giggle whenever anyone said something to her. Jaz decided to lift the spirits of everyone inhabiting the clubhouse by acting as DJ and she got everyone dancing, momentarily forgetting their worries as they had a little party of their own. She even played DJ Mert's _On the Floor_ , her twerking anthem, and that sparked a competition to see which porn-star could out-twerk Jasmine. It wasn't surprising to see that nobody could, but one of the Cara Cara girls started pole dancing and Jaz was mesmerized, even went as far as asking for lessons.

That night, Marceline drifted off into an easy slumber and she didn't wake up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat or panting from a nightmare about her family. It may have been the chronic she smoked, but it also could've been the fact that halfway through the night, Kip slipped into his room to wrap his arms around his snoozing girlfriend.

The Sons were released from the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility after their attempted attack on LOAN turned into a shitstorm with them on the receiving end. Opie had chased after AJ Weston, but lost him and was there to watch his brothers be arrested. He knew he had to lay low, so he stayed with Kozik and Phil and Chibs' place, downloading them on what happened.

While in lockup, the first call Clay made was to his wife to update her on what was going on and to tell her to get in contact with Elliot Oswald as soon as possible to get his help with their bail. He made sure to tell her that _her son_ was in open rebellion against him too, having blocked his surefire kill-shot of Ethan Zobelle. Since SAMCRO helped him after his daughter was assaulted, Elliot didn't argue when Gemma and Tara came to him with their hands out. With his money, they posted bail for the Sons and could only anxiously await their homecoming.

The Sons were partially free men just a few nights later and the tension in the air was even thicker than it was at Chibs' dinner party. It seemed like each man was being pushed to one side, to continue being faithful to their current President or to try their luck with a new hand around the gavel, their Vice President. They all had their reasons for whom they picked and seemed to be sticking by them over shed blood and friendship.

When they arrived at the clubhouse and gave the all-clear on the porn-stars being safe enough to leave, the men went to take their families home. After Opie plucked his kids out of Kip's dorm and drove home with Donna, Kip slid into bed next to Marceline and wasn't at all bothered by Jasmine taking his usual position as the big spoon behind her.

 **~.~.~.~.**

The next morning, a very flustered Jasmine was pacing back and forth in front of the table where Kip and Marceline were having breakfast.

Kip woke up before them and went out to grab breakfast for them all. When he got back, Marci and Jaz were coming out of the bathroom and his girlfriend almost fainted when she saw him. She ran over and hugged him so tightly, making him laugh into her hair. After ensuring her that he was in one piece, they sat down for breakfast and Kip, knowing what he was allowed to tell and what he wasn't, informed them that the Sons got booked for their attempted retaliation on LOAN and that Juice was admitted to San Joaquin General Hospital because he was shanked while they were detained. That was what caused Jasmine's uneasiness.

 **"Will you hurry up?"** Jaz almost screeched at the couple.

 **"Would you calm down? Kip said he's fine."** Marci giggled at her overly concerned friend. More than once, Kip told them that Juice was alive and well, that the most leftover damage he'd have was a couple flesh wounds, but Jasmine didn't seem to be reassured by that.

 **"My baby boy could be dying in somebody's hospital bed and you want me to calm down? Would _Jesus_ calm down if Satan was trying to put the Antichrist into Mary?!" ** Jasmine rebutted, almost making Kip spit out the coffee he was drinking, while Marceline simply rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. Having had enough waiting, Jaz closed up their breakfast containers and plucked the plastic utensils from their hands, ignoring their objections as she headed for the door. **"Y'all can eat in the car! Let's go!"** She yelled over her shoulder before walking out of the clubhouse.

Marci and Kip followed after Jasmine, being greeted with her impatiently honking the horn of Marceline's car. They finished eating in the car and Marceline had to switch seats with her best friend because Jasmine was driving like a goddamn maniac and was going to get pulled over sooner or later. She safely got them to San Joaquin General and they were directed to Juice's room, but Jaz refused to go inside, fearing that she'd find Juice in a full body cast or in a coma. Marci reminded her that the man only got stabbed a couple times, but that didn't help.

While Marceline tried to calm Jasmine down in the hallway, Kip went into Juice's room and couldn't help but smile at his friend as he sat up in bed with that dopey grin of his. He was smiling more so at the fact that Juice's head tattoos were currently hidden by his growing black hair. Why the doctors haven't let him shave it, he didn't know.

 **"Hey, how's our favorite pincushion?"** Kip joked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 **"Screw you."** Juice laughed, sending a playful shove to Kip's arm. **"** **Shit, I miss you guys."**

 **"Miss you too, little Rican."** Kip couldn't help himself, so he gave Juice a noogie and the tanned man took it with affection, laughing with his friend. **"Your, uh...lady friend is out there with Marci."**

 **"My lady friend?"** Juice quoted and Kip shrugged at him. Juice and Jasmine weren't in an exclusive relationship like he was with Marceline. He couldn't say for sure that they were even in a relationship.

 **"She's worried about you, almost cried when I told her you were in here."**

 **"Seriously?"** Juice questioned, seeming genuinely concerned that Jasmine was crying over him, and Kip nodded in assurance.

 **"She cares about you, man. I know you two have got this fling going on and the going's good, but you are messing with my girlfriend's best friend..."** Kip trailed off, unsure of if he should continue or if Juice got the message. Thankfully, the tanned man nodded in understanding.

 **"You're just doing your duty to your lady."** Juice smiled.

Like Marceline, Kip was a little worried about what Juice's end game was when it came to Jasmine. If he knew his friend, then he knew that Juice wouldn't intentionally hurt Jasmine and he wouldn't degrade what they had by telling her that she was nothing more than a great lay. Kip actually noticed Juice's increased secrecy when it came to divulging information about what transpired between himself and Jaz whenever they were together. In replacement of their sexual endeavors were stories about Juice riding down to Lodi and telling Jasmine to sneak out of her house so he could take her somewhere and just spend time with her. It seemed like things were becoming serious, but Kip didn't know for sure.

Besides that, Kip considered Jasmine a friend and he liked her. She was a silly girl and he thought she shared half of Marceline's traits as did the ginger with her best friend.

Juice was folding and unfolding a piece of the blanket that was draped across his waist, something of a nervous habit backed by his OCD. He remained silent for another beat or so, then sighed. **"I'm not good with relationships, but with Jasmine, it doesn't feel like that. She's not clingy or full of drama. She's quirky and funny and-"**

 **"Bendy?"** Kip suggested, breaking out into a wide grin with his friend.

 **" _Very_ bendy."** Juice agreed. **"Putting the sex aside, she's an awesome girl. If she wants something more serious, I'm willing to do that, but only if she brings it up."**

 **"Fair enough."** Kip agreed, nodding in approval of his friend's willingness to make something serious out of his and Jasmine's almost strictly sexual contact. **"You know, Marci would kill you if you just tossed Jasmine to the side, right?"**

 **" _Marci_ would kill me? Dude, I'm more worried about Jasmine." ** Juice professed and Kip raised a questioning brow at the slightly panicked look on his friend's face. **"She warned me not to play her and if I did, she'd shoot my dick off."**

 **"Girls say stuff that all the time."** Kip shrugged, unphased by the threat.

Juice grabbed Kip's shoulder and pulled him closer just so he could understand the seriousness of the situation at hand. **"She had my dick in her hand with _her pistol_ _to my shaft_ when she said it."**

Both men let out an audible shudder at that, Kip realizing that Jasmine had a psychotic side. He knew, from Marceline, that T.O. had Jasmine carrying a gun for protection, but he didn't know she was comfortable enough with it to use it as a threat. He briefly wondered why Juice didn't call things off after that, but reasoned that his friend liked a woman with a crazy side or he was too fearful of what would happen to his manhood if he tried cutting Jasmine off.

Juice slid over in bed as much as the small space would allow and Kip laid next to him. Juice flicked the TV on and was happy to see that _Looney Tunes_ was still on. They were playing a Daffy Duck special and the men watched and laughed at the classic cartoons, but Juice kept asking if Jasmine was okay because she hasn't come into his room yet. Kip just noticed that he couldn't hear the girls in the hallway and he got out of bed to go investigate, but bumped into Marceline as soon as he opened the door.

Marci was literally dragging Jasmine into the room and her friend's sneakers were squeaking on the tiled floor due to her trying to plant her feet into the ground. Her hand was covering her brown eyes and Marci stopped pulling her when she was at the foot of Juice's bed. She pried Jasmine's hand from her face, which made the girl bury her head into Marceline's shoulder, then stood behind her with her hands on Jasmine's head to make her look at Juice.

 **"See? He's not dead or in a vegetative state or getting brain surgery. _He's fine_." ** Marci stressed, sounding very tired or slightly maniacal from the effort she had to put in just go get Jasmine to step foot in the room.

 **"I'm okay, Jasmine, really."** Juice assured the girl with a smile. Jasmine said nothing, just stared at Juice as if she thought she was dreaming. Her eyes were big and starry and she didn't blink when Marceline waved her hand in front of her face.

Kip went to Jasmine's side and poked the girl in her shoulder, but she still didn't react. **"I think you broke her."** He said to Juice with a lopsided grin.

 **"It's his hair. She likes it."** Marceline told Kip, remembering when Jasmine told her how Damien always had short hair until he grew it out over the Summer and she loved him a little more because of it. Kip poked Jasmine again, but the girl refused to stop gawking at Juice and Marci giggled. **"Give her a second, she'll reboot."**

While Jasmine's brain was restarting, Marceline went over to Juice's bedside and gave him a hug, asked him how he was doing. He overshared by telling her that he had blood in his stool, which was why the doctors were keeping him for observation, but that he was fine and that he missed everyone. Finally coming out of her trance, a shiver ran through Jasmine that made her put a hand over her heart to will it to stop beating so fast.

Marceline had migrated over to Kip and was draped across his lap in a chair next to Juice's bed. The couple didn't detect it, but Juice noticed the glimmer that glazed over Jasmine's honey orbs and knew it was the same one that signaled that the girl was settling into a kinky-lustful mood.

 **"So, you're okay?"** Jasmine purred to Juice, alerting Kip and Marceline, as she began a slow strut over to his bed. She had his entire attention and nothing could make him take his eyes off her. She trailed her fingers up his blanket-covered leg and stopped just a few inches higher than his knee, but not just yet on his thigh. **"Nothing hurts and everything's working?"**

All Juice could do is swallow a ball of nothing, rendered silent by how easily Jaz could tune into her inner minx. He slowly nodded and Jasmine smiled at him. Without a word of warning, she easily climbed into the bed and straddled Juice's lap, his hands shooting to her hips the second she was settled on him.

 **"Jasmine!"** Marci scolded from beside the bed, stunned by how risqué her best friend was.

Jaz turned to Marci and was about to say something, but her attention was pulled back to Juice upon feeling how happy he was to see her. **"Well, everything that needs to work is fully functioning."** She coquettishly commented to Juice before turning back to her slack-jawed friend. **"Marci, he needs some TLC and I'm gonna let you guess what the C stands for, but it's not 'care.'"**

 **"We should go."** Marci advised Kip was a pat on his chest. He stood up with her in his arms and she told Jasmine to go easy on Juice because he was still healing, then bid them goodbye.

With some free time on their hands, Kip took Marceline back to the clubhouse and all the Sons were there. She hugged all of them and laughed when she saw Quinn watched _Sanford & Son_ on his phone. She spent quite some time with her Dad and tried to express how much she appreciated and loved him through tender hugs and retelling of golden memories from her childhood. Kip was watching them from the bar with a smile. They had some bumps along the line, but he was happy to see that nothing has broken the bond or the love shared between Marceline and Chibs. He's never seen the Scotsman smile so much before his daughter rolled into Charming.

Marceline was showing Chibs more of her sketches and telling him about her next apprentice appointment with Freddy when he looked to the bar to find Kip watching them. He urged Marci to go have fun with her boyfriend and that he'd show the Sons the tattoos she thought they'd like. Once he shooed her away, Kip was riding to his house to keep his promise of kidnapping Marci and never letting her leave his house again.

 _ **~.~.~.~**_

Early the next morning, Church had been called and Clay didn't sound like he was anywhere near a good mood. Juice felt as though he was well enough to be discharged from the hospital while the other Sons untangled themselves from their Old Ladies and managed to slip out of bed without waking them to ride to the clubhouse. They all gathered in the Chapel at their designated seats and as the only unpatched members of the charter, Happy and Kozik were leaning on the wall behind Piney's seat at the end of the table opposite to Clay.

 **"You all know that we're out on bail and we're spending borrowed time."** Clay began with a stony tone, skipping over any pleasantries. **"Rosen's been working with Elliot and doing his legal shit. He called me this morning and said we've got the rest of the week as free men, then we're getting booked."**

 **"How long?"** Quinn asked.

 **"Lookin' at 15 to 20 long ones, boys."** Clay didn't hesitate with his answer and, as expected, he heard some sighs and the creaking of chairs as the Sons leaned back in them. He only let them have a moment to let that news sink in before he got to the next matter. **"That aside, we've got the rest of the week to destroy LOAN and Jimmy'O before either of them pull some more crazy shit. It's short notice, but we gotta do what we can with what we've got."**

 **"He's still in the States."** Chibs assured his President in that gravely calm tone of his. **"LOAN's probably got him tucked away somewhere, but he's still around."**

That was the reason behind why Jax was so furious when they came to Chibs' homecoming dinner.

Jimmy'O was working with LOAN to destroy SAMCRO for their own reasons, assumed that teaming up would be the best way to overpower the Sons. Before they got to Gemma's, they were in Cameron Hayes' electronic store, which served as a front for his gun-dealing business, and Chibs had a gun to Jimmy's head. He was going to kill the man simply for thinking he was untouchable enough to step foot in Charming, then Cameron informed them that the green was trying to buy him out on behalf of LOAN. Jax was attempting to defuse the situation by reminding Chibs that it was broad daylight and something else, but Chibs didn't hear anything after that because Jimmy had gone and covertly threatened to harm Fiona and Kerrianne, knowing that his estranged wife was in the States.

If Jax hadn't been there to tug Chibs' arm away from Jimmy's head, Chibs probably would've been in jail. The Club didn't know about the deal Jax was making with Agent Stahl and he planned to keep it that way for the greater good. Stahl knew the Sons were headed into lockup, even called Jax the night he got out to brag about it, and thought she was going to get Jimmy O'Phelan with a red bow on his head. In exchange, she'd keep her mouth shut about her knowledge of the Sons' participation in the assault on LOAN- her testifying would likely get them all a life sentence- and she'd let them take care of that problem. Jax wanted her to keep believing that he was turning his back on his club, that he trusted her.

 **"Any news on Luanne?"** Bobby questioned and it made Clay's face twist in annoyance.

 **"Bobby, right now, I couldn't care less about what the fuck Luanne's doing."** He spat at the stout man just one seat away from him. **"Don't you think we've got more important shit to worry about?"**

 **"Don't you think we'll have to worry about Big Otto hounding us when we're in the same fucking block as him?"** Bobby rebutted with a sharp sting of venom in his words. **"He's serving life behind bars _for us_ and what did he ask us to do? Lookout for Luanne, make sure his wife doesn't have any problems with her porn studio."**

 **"Bobby's right."** Jax agreed before Clay could snap back at Bobby and that made the older man's intense blue eyes lock on the blond, but Jax was looking around the table at the other Sons. **"We put Luanne on the backburner. She's our business partner and we should've taken more care of her and Cara Cara, but before that, she's family and we take care of our own."**

 **"Do I really need to call a vote on what our main priority should be?"** Clay cynically asked the men in the room. **"A retired cum dumpster's whereabouts or cutting the head off a serious threat that could destroy everything we've built _the second_ we're in cuffs?"**

 **"I back Clay."** Tig cast his vote as soon as the choices were out. **"We gotta deal with LOAN and Jimmy before we go into lockup."**

Jax scoffed with a shake of his head. **"Why am I not surprised?"**

Tig's aquamarine eyes turned that violent shade they did when he was waiting for the right moment to turn into a psychotic demon and his gaze was fixed on Jax, who met his Sergeant-At-Arm's eyes without fear. For a long time, Jax did hold fear towards how callous and ruthless Tig could be, but after they fought after Clay ordered a teenage witness to be murdered, he found that he was no longer fearful of Tig.

 **"If it wasn't for your heroic act of bravery, Zobelle would be dead. The goddamn ringleader would be dealt with and that would've provoked Weston to come at us half-cocked and** **unorganized."** Tig hissed at Jax from across the table like a pissed off Viper. **"We could've killed off the rest of those neo-Nazi fucks and me and Hap could've made Weston tell us where Jimmy's hiding in 10 minutes, but because of _you_ , we're backsliding. And now, because shit's too hot and heavy, you wanna run away from the problem just like you tried to run by going Nomad."**

 **"Tig, that's enough."** Kozik warned. He knew that when Tig was trying to get a rise out of someone, he tended to deal low-blows. Nobody said anything about Jax's decision to go Nomad since he came back to the clubhouse with his patch sewn onto his kutte. He didn't have to say anything and the Sons knew that he decided not to leave.

 **"You know, for a while, you had me convinced you were nothing like your old man. I had faith in you, little Prince."** Tig continued his threatening taunts. He leaned over the table and Jax did too, still unintimidated, the Reaper carved into the wood the only thing separating them. **"Bullshit to that. You are, without a fucking doubt, JT's son. You're a spineless coward just like him."**

 **"And what are you?"** Jax sneered at the black-haired man, his lip curling in disgust. **"A bloodthirsty _bitch_ waiting for his master to tell him what to do."**

The Sons looked on in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Both Jax and Tig's dominance were clashing with one another and it was hard to tell who's was more assertive. Nobody knew for sure, but one of their chairs scraped against the floor and both men were on their feet, grabbing, attempting to throw punches and cursing at each other.

 **"Hey! Stop!"** Kozik barked and quickly made his way to the left side of the table as Bobby and Juice pulled Jax away, keeping him pressed into the wall to keep him settled. Kozik grabbed Tig by the collar of his leather and forced him back to the locked leather doors. Sometimes, there was no such thing as being gentle when it came to Tig, especially not when he was in a hostile mood. **"Back off, Trager."** He gave Tig a final warning in his most threatening voice, his own SSA tone that he used in Tacoma, and Tig shoved his arm away, but Koz regained his grip and glared at Tig until he felt like the message got through.

When the steam settled and everyone was sure that Jax and Tig weren't going to try and slaughter each other, they were released and sat down. They straightened their kuttes and Jax lit a cigarette, both men refusing to look at the other.

 **"Two votes for going after LOAN."** Clay announced to refocus on what was important. **"Chibs, LOAN or Luanne?"**

 **"LOAN."** Chibs quickly answered and he kept his eyes on Jax as he did, watched as his VP pulled the cigarette from his lips to look at Chibs with those hardened and hurt baby blues. **"This is more important, Jackie. This is spilled blood we're talkin' about."**

 **"Opie."**

 **"LOAN."** The tall man answered, but Jax expected that to happen. Opie had told Jax that he needed to learn his place in the club, had constantly reminded him that he wasn't President and couldn't do the shit he wanted because he didn't have the right yet. He loved Jax as his brother and his best friend, but those things sometimes had to be put aside when dealing with club shit.

 **"Quinn."**

 **"LOAN."** Was Quinn's quick reply. While he was patched into SAMCRO now, he knew little about Luanne other than that she ran the porn studio. He couldn't point out her face in a crowd and he probably wouldn't even know who she was if she spoke to him, therefore, she seemed unimportant as opposed to what was lurking on the other end of the spectrum.

 **"Piney."**

 **"LOAN."** Clay was surprised by the older man's vote, even glanced up from the gavel to look down the table at the man. He suspected that Piney, knowing that he and Bobby wanted him to hand over the gavel to Jax more than any of the other Sons, would back his Vice President. Jax set his cigarette in an ashtray on the table and ran his hands over his face in disbelief. He was hoping that Piney would be one of the Sons on his side. **"Bigger picture, kid. What'll it matter if all of you go into lockup and come out to nothing? No MC, no families, Charming overrun with white supremacists using our burned leather as their goddamn flag. They gotta go _now_."**

Jax didn't look at Piney when he explained his reasoning, but the elder man knew that he was listening. When no comment came from the blond, Clay continued with his roll call for votes. **"Half-Sack."**

 **"LOAN."** Kip decided and he looked to Juice, since he was next to cast his vote, only to find the tanned man staring at him with a confused expression.

 **"Juice."**

 **"Luanne."** Juice voted and he glared at Tig when he heard him scoff. Looking to Chibs, the Scotsman gave him a nod in acceptance to his answer, but it was Kip's turn to look confused. He wasn't expecting Juice to cast his vote for Luanne.

Clay hesitated for a brief moment, but with a slight shake of his head because he knew what the outcome was, said the next name. **"Bobby."**

 **"Luanne."** Bobby proudly cast his vote and clapped Jax on the back in a gesture that said, 'I got your back, brother.'

 **"And Jax."**

 **"Luanne."** Jax said, but the loss of confidence was clear in his voice.

 **"That's** **3 for Luanne and 7 for LOAN. Majority rules."** Clay quickly banged the gavel to seal the deal and to prevent anyone from changing their vote, noticing that some of the Sons looked like they were reconsidering. **"We start planning _tomorrow_. For the rest of the day, I want eyes and ears all over Charming. Chibs, talk to Cameron. Tig, Quinn, reach out to the Grim Bastards. Opie, start stocking up on the hottest firepower you can get your hands on. Dismissed."**

With a final bang of the gavel, all the Sons stood to leave the Chapel and carry out the orders they were given. Jax wasn't surprised when Clay called Happy back into the Chapel, but he didn't even waste the time on commenting. He thanked Bobby and Juice for backing him, then went outside to mount his bike and ride home before Tara and his son woke up.

On the lot, Juice and Kip were walking to a picnic table and they both sat on the top when they got there.

 **" _Luanne_?" ** Kip questioned his friend, slightly pulling a face in skepticism.

 **"LOAN?"** Juice questioned back. They both shared a short laugh and Juice nodded at his thoughts, what he suspected was Kip's reasoning behind his vote. **"I don't blame you, man. LOAN seems tough as shit right now, but they're just another group pissed at the Sons. Been there, done that. Luanne's family and yeah, she's kinda greedy and two-faced at times, but family always comes first."**

Kip agreed wholeheartedly with Juice on the value and importance of family. He didn't really have one before he started running with the Sons and he loved seeing how his brothers cherished their kids and wives. Now, he felt like Marceline was part of his family and he cherished her too. What he didn't agree with was putting out for Luanne when she was always so reluctant to do anything involving the Sons. She only came calling when she had a problem; she was nothing like Gemma and she even turned her back on the matriarch once or twice and they were supposed to be friends.

 **"This heat between Jax and Clay is getting out of hand."** Kip commented with a sigh, hanging his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

While the Sons were in lockup, a fight broke out between the two and they barely looked at each other now. Their differences were starting to branch out and affect the rest of the club by making the members pick sides. Bobby was definitely backing Jax no matter what and Tig was loyal to Clay indefinitely. While they were in Church, he noticed that some of the Sons seemed to be migrating towards one side while others still seemed to be on the fence.

 **"They'll settle it in lockup."** Juice nonchalantly dismissed. He had seniority over Kip and knew that when bad blood was boiling between two members, all they usually needed was to duke it out and things would be aces again. **"About that, what're you gonna do about Marceline?"**

Kip picked his head up and quizzically looked at Juice. **"What about her?"**

 **"Dude, our _brothers_ are gonna be speed bangin' us in dark hallways for the next 15 to 20 years and they're probably gonna try to pimp us out for cigarettes. You can't tell her what's going on, it's club business, but don't you think she's gonna get a little suspicious when you suddenly go missing?" **Juice reminded his friend about the lengthy sentence they were due to serve and it was like Kip ran into a brick wall, having forgotten all about it. He let out an annoyed groan and fell on his back on the table with the bottom of his palms rubbing his eyes.

Kip hadn't even thought about how him going to prison was going to affect his relationship with Marceline. Had he thought about her while they were in Church, he probably would've voted for Luanne, but that still wouldn't change the fact that in one week, he was going into lockup. He couldn't ask Marci to wait for him. That wouldn't be fair to her and he couldn't be so selfish. She was still so young and vibrant, had her whole life ahead of her. He didn't want her to waste 20 years of her life waiting for him and he sure as hell wasn't going to agree to the Prison Clause; he was sure she wouldn't either.

 **"What are you gonna do about Jasmine?"** Kip asked Juice since he couldn't come up with any ideas about what he was going to do about his own relationship.

 **"Perks of not being cuffed. I don't have to tell her anything."** Kip lifted a hand to look Juice and saw him smiling. **"That sounds heartless, I know, but the plan is to write her when I'm in lockup and tell her that I'm gonna be in for a while. Hopefully, she'll write me back and I'll have a pen pal."**

 **"Right, 'cause she can't maim you if you're in prison."** Kip teased and Juice laughed, but sent a harmless punch to his friend's chest. He knew he was going to get shit from Kip about that gun to his dick thing for the rest of his life.

 **"No ideas with Marci yet, huh?"** Juice asked and that provoked Kip to sigh in agreement. **"T** **he best advice any of us can give you is to enjoy the beautiful woman you have while you still have her. Just go be with her. Hug her and kiss her and tell her you love her and have sex until you pass out. Appreciate every second you spend with that girl. "** Kip sat up on his elbows upon hearing how sincere and poetic Juice sounded. He wondered if his friend had smoked before Church, but remembered it was still early and the Sons had a rule of no hash before 10 AM.

They shared a look and an essay of unsaid words were exchanged between the friends. This was the first long sentence Kip was going to serve for the club, but it was going to be twice as hard because he was leaving behind someone he loved. Juice knew that Marceline was a tough girl, just like her Dad, and had faith that she'd be okay while her boyfriend was in lockup. He could already picture being bunkmates with Kip and hearing him talk about his latest visit with Marci, then the both of them swapping pictures their girls sent with their letters.

Kip and Juice shared a brotherly hug and Juice told his friend to get going. Kip didn't need to be told again and was making his way to his bike to ride home to Marceline.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

 _ **You were red  
and you liked me because I was blue**_

 _ **But you touched me  
and suddenly, I was a lilac sky**_

 ** _Then you decided purple  
just wasn't for you_**

 **―** ** _Colors_** **by Halsey**

* * *

Marceline sat on the floor of her living room, her back to the door with a trail of dried tears staining either cheek. She didn't know what to do with herself, if she should simply curl into a ball and cry until there was nothing left or if she should figure out why bad things always seemed to find their way to her.

Things were going so well. With the Sons home in Charming where they belonged, Kip stayed true to his promise of keeping Marceline locked in his house for as long as he could. That first afternoon he brought her to his place- after they went to see Juice in the hospital- she practically threw herself at the man and they had sex right there on his living room floor because she couldn't wait long enough for them to move to his bedroom. She noticed the extra tenderness Kip was displaying with their lovemaking that day, how he was purposeful, yet leisurely with his thrusts and how he prolonged their moment of passion by stopping to adoringly kiss her before repeating the process over again.

For the next two days, Kip continued with being over-affectionate to Marceline and she loved the attention she was getting from him. They even managed to get a start on talking about Rosemary with minor bumps. It probably had something to do with Kip reminding his girlfriend to take her Liberum every morning.

That next morning, the fairytale ended.

Marceline had just come home from another apprentice session at Freddy's parlor and Jasmine tagged along with her to get her first tattoo. Her favorite movie was _The Lion King_ and she had Rafiki's drawing of Simba with 'Remember who you are' inked on her right shoulder. Jasmine had a ride waiting for her and when Marci got home, she was happy to see that Kip was calling her, probably to tell her that she'd better get back to his house. That happiness was short-lived because Kip had just out and said that he was breaking up with her.

He didn't give her an explanation, didn't say why he thought they weren't working anymore or if there was a problem with their relationship.

He told her that they were done and not to call him anymore, then hung up.

And that's how Marceline found herself silently crying with a concerned Diesel whimpering beside her. If the dog didn't nudge her in the arm with his wet nose, she probably wouldn't have come out of her trance. She wiped her eyes and no more tears fell, but they filled her eyes to wait for their moment to fall. She grabbed her keys and gun before briskly walking outside to her car. When she reached Teller-Morrow Automotive and parked, she didn't immediately get out of her car. She was afraid of what would happen if she walked into the clubhouse. She didn't know if Kip was in there for sure and who's to say that he'd even talk to her. She was scared to think about how cold-hearted and uncaring he would treat her when she had her heart in her hand.

After a few prolonged minutes of deep breaths and sniffles, Marceline managed to muster up some courage and leave the safety of her car. She didn't hesitate and walked right to the clubhouse. Inside the bar, almost all the Sons were present save for Clay and Quinn; both Prospects were working in the garage. Juice had a habit of watching the security cameras whenever he was in the bar, so he was the first to spot Marceline and he went back to the dorms to knock on Kip's door.

 **"She's here, man!"** He said through the door and it opened just a second later to reveal Kip tugging on his kutte. Before Juice could say anything, he got a whiff of his friend and recognized the scent all too well. He managed to look into Kip's room and he saw the bare back of a brunette sitting on the edge of the bed before Kip closed the door. The younger member almost seemed ashamed, but his expression made it seem like he didn't care. **"You sure about this?"**

Kip nodded as he started walking down the hall. **"It's the only way."**

Juice let out a quiet sigh as Kip went into the bar, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change what was about to happen. He couldn't watch it though, so he walked to his room and shut the door to escape to his computer. Kip just sat down at the bar with a beer in his hand when the clubhouse door opened and Marceline quietly came in. He sent a glance over his shoulder to one of the armchairs where Chibs was lounging with the other Sons.

Kozik, Tig and Happy were sharing a couch across from the Scotsman while Jax was leaning on a beam and Opie was playing pool by himself. The trio of men had one of Marceline's sketchbooks and was looking at the drawings Chibs said his daughter made for them to get as tattoos, being careful not to tear any of the pages. Chibs met Kip's eyes and nodded.

Kip took a long pull from his bottle and saw Marceline stop next to him. He didn't turn to acknowledge her and tried to make his heart turn into something harder than a stone in an attempt to make things easier for him. He knew Marceline was going to show up at the clubhouse or be waiting for him to come home, so he could explain himself. He felt like she'd stay at his house, so he planned on crashing at the clubhouse tonight in an attempt to avoid her.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Marceline struggling not to start fiddling with her fingers and he had to grip his beer a little tighter to keep himself from reaching over and taking her hands in his.

 **"Can we talk?"** She quietly asked. **"Please."**

 **"About?"**

Marceline blinked at Kip's unemotional response. Her heart was already in a million more pieces because he hasn't looked at her since she walked in, but now, she was afraid that he was sincere when he said he didn't want her to talk to him. **"You just dumped me this morning. That's nothing to talk about?"** She rhetorically asked and to her dismay, Kip's response was a nonchalant shrug. **"The least you could do it tell me why you broke up with me."** She requested, but hung her head. **"Tell me what I did wrong…"**

Kip shrugged again before answering. **"I got what I wanted from you, it was time to move on."**

Marceline's brows pulled together in confusion at that, not understanding what he meant. Kip was about to take another swig of his beer, but she pulled it from his hand to set it on the bar and that made him finally look at her. She was stunned to see that his once comforting and loving ocean-blue eyes no longer held any affection as they stared at her. She didn't see happiness or serenity in his eyes and it made her nervous.

 **"What did you want from me?"** She dared to ask and took in a breath to prepare herself for his answer.

 **"Cute girl walks into a clubhouse full of virile bikers and she still has her V-Card."** Kip started his rehearsed excuse and he thought it sounded authentic enough to believe. He kept his eyes on Marceline's the entire time he spoke, watching the ready-to-fall tears glisten, but he knew that the other Sons were probably watching from just a few feet away. He casually folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the bar before continuing. **"The relationship was just another step I had to take to get what I wanted, so I played along. I had my fill and it was time to cut you loose, so I did."**

 **"So, everything…you lied to me about everything."** Marci summarized while managing to keep the lump in her throat from bursting. She didn't even want to think about if he was sincere when he said he loved her. **"You** ** _stole_** **my virginity."**

 **"You jumped on my lap and asked me to take it."** He reminded her and he watched her reaction change. The tears seemed to retreat back to where they came and a sharpness replaced them that could cut through the hardest of metals. Kip wasn't an expert on women and their emotions, but he knew by her expression that he should've stopped talking and tried to run while he could still feel his legs. But, he didn't. He decided to prod the bull further. He scoffed and shook his head. **"It wasn't a big deal. You were gonna lose it one day."**

 **"It wasn't a big deal?!"** Marceline repeated, but all the subtlety she previously had was gone as she snapped at the man before her. The older men eavesdropping just a few feet away snickered, knowing that Half-Sack was about to get his head chewed off. **"I held out for nineteen years waiting for someone I loved and trusted to give that to! That day meant somethin' to me!"**

 **"Jesus, Marceline. Grow up."** Kip patronizingly told her.

Every Son in the room winced at the sound of Marceline's hand going across Kip's cheek, but they knew what was going on and they knew not to interfere. That didn't stop them from laughing. Chibs was the only one who remained serious, monitoring the interaction between his daughter and Kip. He was the first of the Sons to be informed of what was going to happen between the couple, but he had to make sure Kip didn't go too far or he'd have to step in.

 **"Was that** ** _grown up_** **enough for you?"** Marci hissed at Kip, whose head was still turned to the side due to the impact of her hand. He knew he was being an ass, so he wasn't angry at all by being hit because he deserved it. Still, Marci had a right hand like nobody's business.

 **"There you are."** A woman's voice came from behind Kip and arms slid over his shoulders as a kiss was placed on his cheek.

Marceline wanted to spit fire at the sight of Cherry hanging off of Kip so comfortably. She didn't like to use the word 'hate' so freely, but she was pretty sure that she _fucking hated_ Cherry.

Cherry came around to Kip's front and easily perched herself on his lap. To add insult to injury, the whore was wearing one of his shirts with a pair of spandex shorts. Marceline wouldn't have noticed it if it was just a random shirt he wore any day of the week, but the particular shirt Cherry had on was the navy baseball shirt Kip wore when he got his implant, the day she saw him after dreading that he was dead because the Sons made her think they weren't going to patch him in.

 **"Didn't we have a conversation about boundaries?"** Marci snarked at the sweetbutt, but unlike in past encounters, Cherry didn't seem nervous or overly-cautious around Marceline.

 **"We did, but that was before he was still putting up with you. He's** ** _my man_** **now and I can do whatever I want with him."** She shot back at the ginger. **"You look pathetic right now, kid. Why don't you run off and go do your homework or something?"**

Marceline was at the final straw. Her fists were balled tight enough to leave crescent marks in her palms from her fingernails and she was gritting her teeth so hard, she was surprised that shreds of her teeth weren't filling her mouth. She looked to Kip to see if he'd tell Cherry that she was overstepping some serious boundaries like he did when he was at St. Thomas or if he'd step up to defend her, but he was just watching her to see what her next move was.

Marceline let out a little laugh to herself. She felt like the situation she was in was enough to make her hysterical.

She's gone most of her life without depending on some stupid man for _anything._ She provided for herself for years and any of the men she allowed into her life were optional. She didn't _need_ Gage or Zane to take care of her, but she liked the change of pace and rolled with it for a while because she felt like she deserved a goddamn break for once in her life. She may have invested time and deep emotions into Kip, but she _did not_ need him.

And she was going to prove it.

 **"You know,** ** _Rita_** **,"** Marci calmly spoke as if she were asking for the time, making the brunette arch an eyebrow. **"Bad shit always happens to greedy whores."**

The most Cherry got to do was roll her eyes, then Marceline had a fistful of her hair and slammed her face into the bar as hard as she could. Cherry was pulled off of Kip's lap and he stood, watching as Cherry let out a scream, but he was more focused on the blazing hell burning in Marceline's eyes as she kept the sweetbutt's head pressed against the wooden surface.

 **"I gave you the fuckin' chance to drop me if ya' weren't finished with these fuckin' Crow Eaters!"** She all but screamed at Kip, only fury and hatred in her tone. Gone was the good girl that never wanted to start trouble and just wanted to be with her Dad and draw pictures. Now replacing Marci was something that had to be Satan's fearsome wife who was the true ruler of Hell. **"** ** _This_** **is what ya' want?!** ** _This_** **is the kinda whore ya' wanna waste yer time on instead of bein' with someone who loves ya'?! Fine, have at it! Fuck her 'till yer other nut pops off, see if I give a shite!"**

She grabbed his forgotten beer from the bar and broke it on the edge, making Cherry yelp in fear of being stabbed. With the jagged end of the broken bottle, Marci sliced one side of Cherry's shorts and they fluttered to the hardwood floor. The brunette's hot-pink thong was bared for all to see and most of the men in the room shamelessly took a look to see if they liked what was being offered. Then, Marci flipped the bottle in her hand and staked it through Cherry's hair, pinning her to the bar.

 **"I hope she gives ya' VD, asshole!"** She shouted over her shoulder as she stomped out of the clubhouse and slammed the door behind her.

After a moment of utter silence to ensure the ginger was gone, the older Sons broke out in barking laughter. They weren't laughing at Marceline's violent outburst, but at Kip getting chewed out for their entertainment.

 **"Your kid is insane."** Happy commented and Chibs smiled at him.

 **"Aye, just like the rest of the women in the family."** He chuckled before standing and walking over to a visibly startled Kip; the younger man's uncaring front was gone. Chibs had to admit, Marceline startled him a bit too with what she just did, but he knew Kip was nervous now because there was a possibility that she could be just as aggressive with him. Chibs saw the red mark lingering on Kip's cheek and tried to bite back his laughter. **"I think ya' went a** ** _wee_** **bit overboard, lad."**

 **"I had to, Chibs. If I went easy on her, she wouldn't have backed off and it would've made everything harder."** Kip replied as he tenderly touched his cheek with his fingers, wincing at the pain he felt upon contact. **"You can't sugarcoat things with her."**

 **"She's a hardball like her Da. Sorry 'bout that."** Chibs agreed, nodding as he set his hand on Kip's shoulder. Marceline may have inherited her mother's femininity and looks, but she had his eyes and personality. Without warning, Chibs balled his fist and slugged Kip in the gut hard enough to make the younger Son drop to one knee, coughing. **"That's for breakin' my little girl's heart, even if it was for her own good."**

Chibs smiled down at Kip and pat him on the back, telling him to walk it off.

Meanwhile, Marceline was in her car and headed to Lodi. She had the steering wheel locked in her grip and she threatened her tears with a painful death if they slipped out to keep them in check. When she came to a red light, she reached for her phone on the dashboard, dailed a number and was listening to the line ring as she searched the glovebox for a pack of cigarettes.

 _ **"What up, girlfriend?"**_ Jasmine's cheery voice buzzed in Marceline's ear.

 **"Jaz, I wanna cash in that pizza party sleepover."** She told her friend with a cigarette between her lips and a lighter on her lap as she pulled off with the change of light.

 _ **"Awesome sauce! Pack a bag and get your cute ass over here, girl."**_ Jaz squealed with joy. _ **"Dad, I'm having company! Get all your homies outta the house!"**_

Marceline managed to laugh a little at her best friend, but ended the call and scrolled through her contacts list until she found Phil's number. She asked him to tell Chibs that she was going to be staying at Jasmine's house until Sunday. Phil agreed to pass the message along, but asked Marci if she was okay because it sounded like something was wrong. She sighed, remembering that she just flipped in the clubhouse with the Sons watching. She didn't want to talk to her Dad about her problems at the moment because she needed to calm down and reevaluate her life. She wasn't going to spill her guts to Phill either, no matter how good of a friend he's been to her.

Marceline told Phil that she was just tired and there was a pause on Phil's end that made her believe that he knew she wasn't telling him something, but Phill didn't comment on it. He reminded her to check-in and to call him if she needed anything. She thanked him and continued the drive to Lodi. She parked her car in the driveway of Jasmine's pale-turquoise ranch-style home and grabbed her pre-packed bag- that she made just in case she had to up and run- from the backseat. She noticed the orange and black motorcycles she parked next to and figured that Jaz couldn't get all of the Grim Bastards out like she wanted.

She climbed the two stairs and stood on the small brick porch as she knocked on the red door. She could hear a few male voices murmuring on the other side, then the curtain was barely pulled to the side for someone to peek at her. A man's voice yelled for Jasmine and a moment later, the door opened to reveal her smiling best friend.

 **"What up, bitch?"** Jas greeted and Marci laughed with her friend, but her laughs turned into sobs and then, she was crying on the doorstep, surprising Jasmine. **"Geeze, Marci. I was joking. When'd you get so sensitive?"**

 **"Kip broke up with me."** Marceline blubbered and Jasmine's jaw dropped.

Jasmine grabbed Marceline's hand and pulled her inside her house, shutting the door behind her. Bowler was in the living room watching a football game and Lander was in the kitchen. Jaz pulled her friend through the house and to her room, sitting her on the bed with a hand on her shoulder.

 **"He did** ** _what_** **?"** She questioned Marci.

Marceline wiped her eyes and took in a few deep breaths to try and calm down. She didn't know why she suddenly broke down like she did, though it was probably due to Jasmine being back in her life. She had a girlfriend to go to with her troubles and Jaz would understand what she was going through. While she was comfortable enough to talk to Gemma or Donna about her problems, she felt like they would've told her to try and get Kip back and that sounded like a horrible idea. She wasn't desperate.

 **"He dumped me this morning and I went to the clubhouse to get him to tell me why he called things off, but he's already moved on. He hooked up with Rita, the cherry-flavored whore."** She rolled her eyes, disgusted by the mere thought of Cherry. **"She came out of his dorm with his shirt on and I slammed her head into the bar."**

 **"That's my girl."** Jasmine praised and that got Marceline to smile again. She pulled the ginger in for a tender hug. **"I'm sorry, Marci."**

Marceline nodded and held onto Jasmine for a minute, then they detached. Looking at her friend, she noticed that Jasmine had a look in her eyes that was silently asking if she wanted to talk more about it. Marci did want to get her feelings off her chest, but she felt like she dumped enough of Jaz for one day, so she asked, **"How are things with you and Juice?"**

 **"He hasn't been acting any differently. You think he's plotting to cut me off too?"**

 **"And risk getting his dick shot off?"** Marci ribbed with a smirk. **"I doubt it. You've got him whipped."**

 **"You sure you're okay? 'Cause I'll go up to Charming and beat that boy every shade between black and blue, then stick a plunger up his ass. It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker. He'll be shitting out splinters for the rest of his life."** Jasmine offered and she seemed serious about her threat. Marci was reminded of their trip to Fun Town when she offered to kick Damien's nuts up into his throat and how she seriously would've hurt the guy is Jasmine wanted.

Marceline sighed and plopped back onto Jasmine's bed. **"I just want to be away from him and get my head together. I didn't have him before I came here, so I can live without him."**

Jasmine nodded, understanding that Marci didn't want to talk about the breakup anymore. She noticed there were still tears in her friend's eyes, but she wasn't going to push the subject. **"Well, I'm all yours for the weekend. We can hang out with the Grim Bastards. They're kinda, sorta, not really cool."**

 _ **"Jasmine, you and your friend come get something to eat!"**_ One of the men, Marci was unsure which one it was, yelled from the living room and Jasmine let out a sickly groan.

 **"We've been eating Hamburger Helper for two days, Lander!"** She yelled back.

T.O.'s been spending a lot of time at the Grim Bastards' clubhouse, so he put Lander and Bowler on babysitting duty. The men knew that Jaz wasn't going to be attached to the stove and cooking for them, so Bowler usually ordered dinner for everyone, but the only thing Lander knew how to cook was Hamburger Helper. It tasted great, but he'd always make way more than three people could eat and that's how they ended up with so many leftovers.

 _ **"I slaved and sweated over this stove for a half-hour just for you to tell me that you're not hungry? That's the thanks I get for being nice?"**_ Lander ranted like an overworked housewife and Jas rolled her eyes, facepalming. _**"What am I supposed to do with this whole pan of food, girl?!"**_

 **"You can take it to Hell with you and see if someone down there cares!"** Jaz barked back at the man.

Marceline was quietly giggling at the familial exchange between the two, but said she wouldn't mind eating since she didn't have a big breakfast. They went into the kitchen and Jaz introduced her to Bowler as they passed, then to Lander, who was wearing a green apron, when they got into the kitchen. Turns out, he was the one who was there to take Jasmine home after they spent the day with Evan and Cameron.

Jasmine and Lander were back to bickering over the two-day-old food while Marci was eating. She was glad she had something to distract her mind from overthinking and overanalyzing the events that unfolded earlier because it would've taken a toll on her or she would've been a grouch for the rest of the day.

If Kip wanted to act like he didn't care about her anymore, Marceline had no other choice but to accept it. She refused to mope around and be depressed over him because he clearly wasn't heartbroken over her. If he could move on to new things so quickly, what was stopping her from doing the same?

She didn't need Kip or any other man to take care of her. She lost sight of that when she got into a relationship with him, but it was coming back full force. All she had to worry about was herself and her Dad.


	27. Chapter 27

_**"Sometimes, when you're troubled and hurt, you pour yourself into things that can't hurt back."  
**_ **―Gentleman's Agreement**

* * *

It was only a day after the break-up and while Marceline was enjoying spending time with Jasmine, who was proving to be an excellent distraction, her heart always reminded her that it was shattered mess. It was usually at night when she was falling asleep. Just before she'd slip into dreamland, she'd hear Kip's voice telling her to never talk to him again, saw the detached look in his eyes when she showed up at the clubhouse, remembered how he didn't defend her when Cherry, once again, forgot her place.

After having lunch yesterday, Jasmine dragged Marci back into her bedroom and locked them inside. They watched their favorite movies, sang along to the soundtracks, had melodramatic reactions to the sad parts- there were actual tears falling when they watched Malevolent- and the only reason either of them left the room was to go to the bathroom or to grab snacks from the kitchen. Jaz even made a list of junk food and sent Bowler out to fetch them.

Today, Jasmine and Marceline decided to get out of the house. After breakfast, Marci was following after Jasmine as they explored Lodi. Everything was in walking distance from Jasmine's house, so they didn't bother taking Marceline's car. Jaz led Marceline to her school and even though it was a sunny Saturday, there were students occupying the building. On the courtyard, there was a group of boys playing basketball and some girls were watching from the bleachers. When they were making their way across the yard, Jasmine was being greeted by almost everyone and she returned the greeting, even if she didn't know who was saying Hi to her.

They entered the gymnasium and there were more girls inside than outside. Marceline recognized some of the Blazers in their own group, Kristi being the familiar face, and it looked like they were dancing or practicing. For a few hours, the girls spent time with the cheerleaders and they even practiced their routine for their next football game. They taught Marci a few moves and tried to toss her in the air, saying that she could be their newest Flyer, but the ginger refused because she wasn't crazy about heights and she didn't have the experience like the other girls did.

Once that was finished, as a group of almost fifteen teenagers, they all left the gym and followed Zoe, one of their Bases, to a water-ice stand. Everyone was treated to a water-ice and cheese pretzels before going their separate ways. Jaz and Marci started headed home and only when they stopped at Jasmine's favorite corner store, did they realize it was almost 7 pm.

They were a few blocks from home when Jaz's phone started chiming, an unsaved number on the screen. As soon as Jasmine figured that it wasn't her Dad or one of the Grim Bastards calling, she was yelling at whoever was on the other end, but Marceline was unsure who her friend could be so hostile towards.

 **"We're not friends anymore, you jerk! There's nothing you can do or say to make me forgive you!"** Jasmine bitterly snapped, cutting off her next sentence to listen for a second. **"I don't care if you deleted the video! You had it, watched it and probably showed it to your Junkie friends! You knew that was wrong and Aliyah almost hurt herself because of it, you insensitive pile of shit!"** While Jasmine continued cursing, Marci realized that Evan had to be on the other end. After at least two more minutes of telling Evan off, Jasmine stopped walking and her chest was rising and falling as she tried to calm her breathing while listening to what the boy was saying. Every second that ticked by only served to further twist Jaz's face into an expression of utter annoyance with a dash of confusion. **"She doesn't wanna talk to you or snort Coke! Stay off my fucking line and stay away from my friends!"**

With a particularly hard tap on the screen to end the call, Jasmine dramatically threw her head back and stomped ahead, resuming the walk home with Marceline beside her.

 **"Boy trouble?"** Marci asked, already knowing the answer.

 **"Evan's being a clingy fuck-tard again and he's giving me brain contusions."** Jasmine rolled her eyes. **"All week, he's been calling me from new numbers and trying to be friends like he didn't almost destroy Aliyah's life."**

Marceline hasn't been able to let the thought of the blonde cheerleader out of her mind since that night at the diner. She noticed that Aliyah wasn't with the rest of the Blazers in the gymnasium and could only wonder what the girl's been going through.

 **"How's Ali been?"** She asked out of concern, but was prepared to hear bad news when Jasmine sighed. Jaz looked at her best friend and rubbed her shoulder with a small smile.

 **"Better."** She assured and that made Marceline sigh in relief. **"Her parents thought it'd be best to have her talk with a psychiatrist or a therapist, I can't remember which, and she goes to see her twice a week. She decided to take a break from cheer squad until she feels like she can give it her all again."**

Marceline nodded in response, happy for the update, and the girls made casual chatter as they continued to Jasmine's house. Lander and Bowler were in their usual seats in the living room, but there was a basketball game on and they were intently watching the TV. When the girls walked past, the men were waving them away from the screen or trying to look around them, which made Jaz deliberately stand in front of the screen just to annoy them.

When they got to Jasmine's room, they dumped their snacks on her dresser and kicked their shoes off before plopping on the bed side-by-side.

 **"I just peeped something."** Jaz said and Marci propped her head up on one arm; Jasmine copied her. **"You don't go to school. What up with that?"**

 **"While I was in Scotts Valley, I kinda got arrested and finished early while I was in lockup."**

 **"I knew you aced the Good Girl with a Bad Side thing, but damn."** Jasmine giggled, making Marceline smile. **"Did you and Asher try to be a new-age Bonnie and Clyde?"**

At the mention of his name, Marci's smile died and she tried to keep her heart from hammering. She didn't want to think about how now that she and Kip weren't together, she felt more vulnerable to another kidnapping by Asher. She sat up and pushed her wild hair back, avoiding Jasmine's inquisitive eyes.

 **"You remember Asher?"** She asked, hoping to sound casual.

 **"Yeah, the mysterious biker guy you always talked about. And I just realized that you clearly have a thing for a man on a motorcycle."** Marci tried to smile at Jasmine's joke, but she couldn't, not with the thought of Asher fresh in her mind. **"He must've been crushed when you told him you were leaving."**

 **"He was probably more worried about his MC than some girl."** Marci shrugged and in a desperate attempt to change the subject, asked, **"It's almost summertime. When's graduation?"**

 **"It's creeping up on us. Once I get the details, you're getting an invite."** Jaz promised. **"In the meantime in between time,** **what shall we do tonight, my love?"**

Marceline thought before she answered. She felt like Jasmine wouldn't mind if she told her about how she always thought about Kip at night and nothing she did could get him out of her head, but she still felt like she'd be unloading her baggage on her friend. She knew that she was going to be up tonight, over-analyzing and replaying the entire duration of her relationship with Kip in vain attempts to figure out what she did wrong.

She was not going to let Kip plague her mind tonight, she refused to. She was pushing herself to forget and move on, which was easier said than done, but she was not going to be the desperate dumpee waiting to be taken back. She needed a distraction and she was going to find one if it was the last thing she did.

 **"Jaz, we're only young once. We should be going into the world, fucking shit up everywhere we go and making people realize why teenagers scare the living shit out of Gerard Way."** Marci imagined she was talking like someone perched on a soapbox as she stood from the bed in front of Jasmine, whose eyebrows were raised in pleasant surprise. **"The Zombie apocalypse could happen at any given moment. Before that happens, we should be having the time of our lives."**

 **"Marceline, you are out of your goddamn mind…and I love it!"** Jaz bounced on the bed in glee. **"We are young fucking volcanoes! Let's go get wasted and make somebody's son cream himself!"**

 **"Rain check on that second bit, but okay."** Marceline laughed.

 **"Some of the Blazers were telling me about a house party tonight, glow sticks included. It's gonna be hella fun."** Jaz said in a singsong voice with a shake of her shoulders.

She grabbed her phone and sent a few texts to her teammates to see who was going and if there was already a carpool set up. Once she got all the details, she skipped over to her dresser and started carelessly flinging all sorts of clothing from the drawers. Within five minutes, a bra was hanging from the ceiling fan, there were dresses piled on the bed and a pair of underwear managed to get snagged on the doorknob. Jaz picked out a purple, strapless sweetheart dress for herself and a two-piece, creamrose-pearl halter dress for Marceline, a matching pair of sparkly heels for them both.

Within the next half-hour, the girls scrubbed down, shaved their legs, styled their hair and Jasmine played makeup artist to add an extra layer of glam. They were now waiting in Jaz's dark bedroom for Melissa, one of the Blazers, to tell her when Kristie was parked behind the house because there was no way that they were walking out the front door without Bowler and Lander hounding them with questions. When Jasmine got a text from Melissa, she cracked her door open to say goodnight to the Grim Bastards, then locked the door. Marci grabbed a cropped motorcycle jacket for herself and a grey bolero jacket for Jasmine, just in case Lodi had cool nights, then climbed out of the window after her friend. A green Kia Soul was sitting in the nighttime darkness and even after the girls climbed in, the headlights and phone screens weren't illuminated until they were off Jasmine's block.

On the drive, the car full of girls were excitedly chattering, taking pre-party selfies and loudly singing along to a few well-known songs that played on the radio while Kristie drove. When they arrived at their destination, which was a decorated loft, all eyes were on the ten girls in their form-fitting dresses and romantic curls as they easily strutted inside to join the party. Marci wasn't sure if they were out of Lodi or not, but when she saw the colored lights and everyone wearing glow sticks, she couldn't care less about where she was. She knew she deserved a night to be free and this was it.

Marceline wasn't used to parties and knew this was nothing like a clubhouse party, so she followed Jasmine's lead. She and about four of her teammates were getting through the crowd to find where the drinks were being supplied. Some boys would separate from the crowd to ask one of the girls for a dance, but they were always rejected. That didn't stop a trail of them from following the girls as they found the tables housing drinks and finger food. There were coolers, lemonade and beers in tin pails filled with ice and bowls of chips or tiny sandwiches on the tabletop.

With a drink in hand, each girl clinked their glasses and made their way to an empty spot to join in on the dancing. This time, they allowed a few boys to dance with them, but Jaz kept refusing anyone who asked her to dance with Marceline. She was having a great time and she couldn't stop laughing with Jasmine. Once their feet began protesting, Marci and Jaz decided to sit down on a sofa with the other Blazers who weren't dancing. A few people migrated over to them, some being friends of the cheerleaders while others were guys who wanted to let their interest be known. After a few minutes, there was enough male presence for each girl to have one to herself.

Marceline was talking to a guy named Patrick. He told her that he was in college and she suspected that he had dark-blue eyes with brown hair in a short fade crop and a managed short beard, but she couldn't be sure about the certainty of his features due to the colored lights. He respected her space bubble and never leaned in close enough that Marci could smell whatever drink was on his breath, but he did keep his arm stretched on the top of the sofa behind her, his fingers spontaneously tracing patterns on her shoulder. She took a look around to make sure all the girls she came with were accounted for and giggled when she saw Jasmine had her legs across some guy's lap and he was massaging her feet while she held her heels.

Bringing her attention back to Patrick, she only saw his face for a second because he leaned in to almost let his lips touch her ear. He told her that he liked her and complimented her dress. She felt his hand drop to her bared knee and he pulled back just so that there was an inch keeping their noses separated. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he eyed hers and Marci knew that he wanted to kiss her. She hesitated for a moment, but them her pessimistic thoughts reminded her that Kip most likely had sex with Cherry the day he broke up with her, reminded her that she was supposed to be proving to herself that she could move on from him.

And with that in mind, Marceline swiped the gloss from her lips before leaning forward to connect her lips with Patrick's. He reacted instantly, one hand going to her hair while the other slowly moved up her leg, almost dipping under the hem of her dress. Marci noticed how everything was different about that kiss.

Patrick didn't taste like whiskey and chocolate with just a hint of cigarettes. He didn't have that clean, fresh smell she'd become accustomed to; instead, he smelled like a pinecone and cinnamon cologne. As she felt his arms and chest over his shirt, she noticed that he wasn't nearly as strong as the body she was used to feeling.

 **"Get a room, you two!"** Jasmine catcalled, making Patrick and Marci separate from each other.

Patrick was smiling at Marci and she looked to Jaz, finding her best friend and the other cheerleaders were either spectating with Jaz or too busy with their guys to notice. She'd hold the alcohol responsible for her boldness, but without a care in the world, Marceline ran her fingers through Patrick's hair to get his attention and with her lips barely a meter away from his, temptingly suggested, **"Maybe we should."**

With a nod, Patrick took her hand and helped her off the sofa. He barely took two steps away from the couch before he was on the ground and Marceline flinched back as another man grabbed Patrick by his shirt to repeatedly punch him in the face until blood leaked from his cheeks or nose; a crowd quickly gathered around the men to watch the fight.

 **"Stay the fuck away from her."** The other man growled Patrick, but he seemed half-conscious and could only groan in response. He let Partick go and was almost charging in Marceline's direction, but he firmly grabbed her wrist before he walked past her. **"Let's go."**

She knew that voice.

She knew that touch.

It wasn't until Marceline's skin was met with the cooler outside air did she realize that Kip had dragged her outside and she left her jacket on the sofa. He didn't have his kutte on, but it wasn't like he needed it after what he just did. Thinking back to what just happened, Marci tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but it was no use.

 **"Get your goddamn hands off me!"** She protested and punched at his back with her free hand. By some miracle, Kip released her wrist, but before Marceline could open her mouth to tell him off, he grabbed her by the waist and easily plucked her off the ground to throw her over his shoulder. He had one arm over the backs of her knees to prevent her from kicking him, but she was relentless in pounding her fists against his back. **"Put me down!"** She almost screamed.

After another moment of being punched and Marceline's furious squirming, basically throwing a goddamn fit, Kip sighed and set her down on the ground. He braced himself for her to throw a punch at his face, but she didn't. She straightened her dress and glared something godawful at him instead, too angry to make a coherent sentence.

 **"Are you drunk?"** He asked, honestly curious about if she was or not. He didn't know if she took her medication today- he hoped she did- but he didn't want her mixing that with alcohol.

 **"I'm sober enough to know that you're an asshole!"** She snapped at him and Kip was sure that she was indeed sober. His eyes looked her up and down and he narrowed his eyes at the eye-catching shortness of the dress she was wearing, how the two-piece showed such a tantalizing slither of her flat stomach and belly-button.

 **"And where the hell did you get that dress? You don't wear shit like this."** He complained before his eyes scanned her face, noticing how much makeup was coating her features. **"Jesus Christ, wipe that gunk off your face."**

Kip went as far as licking his thumb and tried to smear the makeup off Marci's face, but she slapped his hand away in a warning for him not to touch her. **"What the hell are you doing here?"** She demanded.

 **"Why didn't you check-in?"** He countered. **"Chibs was worried about you."**

 **"Bullshit. Dad and Phil know I'm having a slumber party with Jasmine and I've been checking in with them since I left. Next time you wanna lie to my face, don't."** She spat, narrowing her eyes at Kip's attempt to lie to her to her face. She thought about how the biker could have known where she was tonight because she didn't tell any of the Sons where she was going. **"I know Dad didn't tell you where I was, so you probably asked Juice to track my phone like a fucking stalker or you threatened Phil. That was really cute, adorable even. If we're done here, I have a party to get back to."**

Marceline brushed past Kip and started walking back to the house, the party seeming to be undisturbed by the short fight.

 **"Having some random guy licking your tonsils is fun to you now?"** Kip accused as he fell into step next to her and she looked at him with a spiteful grin.

 **"You enjoyed having some used Crow Eater's cum-coated tongue down your throat."** She countered and let out a humorless laugh with a shake of her head when Kip didn't comment afterward. It's not like he could deny it. **"Go away, Half-Sack."**

Kip was momentarily stunned by Marceline calling him by the nickname the Sons gave him. She told him that she didn't like the name because she felt like it was insensitive. He caught up with her and cut her off, firmly standing in front of her. **"I'm not letting you go back in there, Marceline."**

 **" _You_ broke up with _me_!"** Marceline proclaimed with a shove to Kip's chest and even though she exerted a fine amount of force, Kip wasn't physically moved by the impact. She was just tipped off the edge of insanity by him embarrassing her and acting like he cared about her when she knew he didn't. He never did and she wasn't going to forgive and forget. **"You cut me off, you ended things, you broke my heart! You don't get to keep acting like my boyfriend, like you give a shit about me! You _can't_ do that! You got what you wanted, so go find your Crow Eater and leave me the fuck alone!"**

Marci shoved Kip with every 'you' to let out her frustration and to keep herself from crying. Her emotions were being toyed with by Kip and she didn't know how to feel. Her shoves turned into punches and Kip let her hit him, staying silent, until he heard a quiet whimper slip from her. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her to a nearby tree, pressing her against it. He dipped his head a little and kissed her with increased passion, wiping away any traces of Patrick and reclaiming his territory. She struggled against him at first, but her fighting died down and she partially accepted his lips with a semi-defeated grunt that allowed Kip to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She knew what he was saying with that kiss.

You are _mine_.

When his hands came into the picture, releasing her wrists to run up the length of her freshly-shaven legs and squeezing the inside of her thighs, most likely leaving some fingerprint marks behind, her body tingled with wanton lust. Kip easily lifted her and settled between her legs, hearing the quietest of moans from the girl. He sucked her bottom lip before moving his mouth to her neck, lavishing her skin with little kisses or tender nibbles. He earned a louder moan from Marci, one that made him rock hard, and he rubbed against her almost to offer himself to her. He knew what to do to get her hot and bothered and horny to the point where only he could provide her with the release she desperately needed. Her body was like a master control panel and he knew exactly which buttons to push to make her circuits go haywire. All he needed was a little time.

Marceline was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of lust. Her body was warmed and coated in goosebumps, her heart was racing and she couldn't stop making those sweet, little mewls of pleasure. She was losing her grip on her self-control and she wanted to give into Kip. She wanted to make love to him again, even if she knew that he didn't love her.

With that in mind, Marceline bit down on Kip's tongue and that made him hiss as he jerked his head away from her, letting her stand again. When he turned to her, probably about to ask why she did that, she slapped him. The impact was hard enough to make his head snap to the side and he kept it there for a second, but he started smirking.

 **"That's starting to turn me on."** He said lowly, swiping his tongue over his lip.

 **"Don't do that again."** She forbid.

 **"Why, because you liked it?"** Kip asked as he closed the space between them again in another attempt to kiss her.

 **"Because you're not my boyfriend anymore, you jerk!"** She snapped at him and started punching at his chest out of sheer frustration.

Marceline never would've thought that someone she loved so dearly could annoy the tits off her in a matter of seconds. She didn't know what to do with Kip anymore. One day, he shattered her heart and told her to get lost, then he's kissing her and acting like he still cares. Her brain was telling her to keep him as far away as possible while her heart was being a hopeless romantic and telling her to accept whatever form of affection he was giving her, regardless of the damage to her feelings or sanity. She thought women were the ones who played mind games and were experts at twisting someone's emotions, but Kip proved her wrong.

Kip let Maci hit him for a minute because he knew he was driving her to the brink of insanity with his crap. She stopped herself this time and was catching her breath while Kip quietly watched. Marci almost growled at the soft, almost admiring look, in his eyes.

 **"You need to go home. Not back to Jasmine's, but Charming."** Kip told her seriously, catching her sharp eyes.

Marceline stared at Kip, debating on whether or not she should start hitting him again and yelling because he was trying to tell her what to do or if she should just go what he asked just to make him go away. They weren't too far from the house and she looked to the colorful loft behind Kip when she saw movement. In the dark, she spotted Patrick hanging onto a pair of equally-aged guys as they dragged him to the curb, likely taking him back to their campus or a hospital. After what just happened, she wasn't in the mood to enjoy the party anymore.

With a sigh, Marci started walking down the street, remembering the way Kristi came when she drove to the party. She didn't need to look behind her to know that Kip wasn't far behind, but she did look to the side when she heard a rumble. Kip rode up beside her on his motorcycle, his kutte on his back, but Marceline only glanced in his direction for a second. She was still majorly pissed off at him. She couldn't even walk as fast as she wanted to because of her heels because if she could, she'd be running down the street.

 _Ping! Ping!_

Marceline didn't stop walking when she slipped her hand into the side of her dress and under her strapless bra to retrieve her phone. There was an unopened text from Jasmine waiting to be replied to.

️ _❤️_ βαε️ _❤️_ : do i need to come out there and shank Dreamboat in his urethra?

M: it's fine, im heading home

 _❤️_ ️βαε️ _❤️_ : kk, txt me when u get there

 **"It's gonna take hours to get to Charming on foot."** Kip told her as she replaced her phone and he was eyeing her as she did, but she didn't say anything, so he tried again. **"I know your feet hurt in those heels."**

 **"Then hold them for me."** She suggested in a light tone before bending forward to tear her heels off and throwing them at Kip as hard as he could. He managed to get an arm up to block her shoes from hitting his face and he laughed as they bounced off his chest or arm, setting them on his lap.

Kip realized, as Marci kept walking- and she was able to go a little faster without her heels- that she was going to continue to be stubborn. He knew she couldn't walk all the way to Charming, but he didn't know how long her stubbornness was going to fuel her. When a gust of wind blew, Marci grabbed her shoulders to prevent the chill from making her shake, but she was already trembling.

Kip kicked out the kickstand for his bike and dismounted. He gently grabbed Marceline's shoulder and turned her to face him. Just as softly, he asked her to let him give her a ride home because it was late and she was cold. He saw how her brows were still firmly knitted together, but after a few seconds of bullheadedness, she mumbled an agreement.

The ride to Charming from Lodi was a little over an hour, but it felt like a day to Kip. He was intentionally driving at a moderate speed just so he could get his last licks in with Marceline. He found comfort in the way her arms were locked around his stomach and her head rested on his back. It made him think back to all the times she's been on his bike since she popped up in town. After passing the Welcome to Charming sign and cruising down Main Street, Kip parked in front of Marci's house and noticed her procrastination before she dismounted. She didn't comment when he walked her to the door and returned her heels.

Before she went inside, Kip pulled Marceline in for a tight hug. He felt her try to be stiff and unaffected by his embrace, but smiled when he felt her tracing the bottom of his kutte. He held on for a prolonged while, petting her hair without a care towards the curls decorating her locks, breathing in deep to commit her scent to memory, and he noticed how she slowly began to lean into him and he felt her nuzzle into his chest.

Finally, Kip kissed her head and looked her in the eyes when he said goodbye. Marceline watched him return to his bike and while her brain was trying to strangle her heart, she was wondering why he said goodbye instead of goodnight.

 **.~.~.~.~**

The next morning, Marceline was riding to the clubhouse with Chibs driving her car. He was waiting for her to come in last night and he commented that the dress she was wearing was pretty, but seemed like something Jasmine would wear. He made Cock a Leekie soup for dinner and Marci was intrigued by the name, so she had a taste, but ended up eating a bowl with her Dad. Chibs asked her if she was had a nice time with Jasmine, what they did and told her that their dinner was a Scottish dish while they ate.

Before Marci decided to turn in, Chibs give her a hug and told her he loved her. Then, in such a delicate tone, as if she were a shard of glass ready to break into tiny pieces, he expressed how thankful he was that she was here with him and that he was sorry for what she had to go through. She took a quick shower, sent a text to Jaz, then plopped into bed without washing the makeup off.

Chibs said that they both needed to be at the clubhouse and that's why he was driving them there now. Marci was already thinking about what he said to her last night, but just as they pulled into Teller-Morrow Automotive, she realized that she didn't see his bike parked in its usual spot last night, nor did she see it before they left.

Marceline decided to let her thoughts marinate for a while before she started asking questions. When Chibs parked, they went inside the clubhouse and all the Sons were there, so were Donna, Gemma and Tara. There were no children in sight and she didn't see Kip anywhere. The next thing Marci noticed, as she received hugs from the women or other Sons, was the quietness of the clubhouse. There were no rowdy hang-arounds or Crow Eaters and while the men were drinking, none of them were guzzling the booze down.

An hour or two passed and the uncustomary quietness was there to stay. Not once, did Tig yell like usually did, nobody cursed at each other and Bobby was strumming a slow tune on the couch. Happy took it upon himself to stay within range of Marceline as she talked to her Uncles, trying to understand why they were all so quiet and settled. She noticed the Prospects and Opie were missing and her Dad disappeared too, but nobody seemed to know where they could've gone.

When someone's Burner rang from the pile on the pool table, the entire bar fell silent. Clay answered the call and it lasted all of a few seconds, but he didn't say a word. He flicked the phone shut, then looked around at his members and nodded. All the Sons stood and simotaneously began stripping themselves of their kuttes, and handing them off to their Old Ladies or Kozik if they didn't have one. In a single-file line, they all walked out of the clubhouse and the women followed after.

The Sons all occupied a picnic table and some of them were smoking, but they seemed to be waiting for something. A few minutes passed and Chibs arrived with Kip in the black van. Jax went to one of the garage shades and pulled it up for them to ride inside. The three men stayed in them for a few minutes before coming out and rejoining the rest of the Sons.

A full five minutes didn't pass before Marceline heard approaching sirens. Through the gates came a squad of police cards and a paddy wagon. As the officers piled out of their cars, ATF Agent June Stahl was at the front of the herd and she strutted over to Jax with a folder. Marci tried to get closer to hear what was being said, but Happy gripped her arm and stopped her.

Whatever Stahl said seemed to hit a nerve with the Sons because they swarmed around Jax and the repetitive word being spat at him was 'Rat.' She didn't understand what was happening, but a bolt of fear struck her heart when the ATF Agent ordered the police to start arresting the Sons. The men didn't protest or fight being handcuffed because they were still spitting venomus threats at their Vice President as they were being pulled to the paddy wagon.

Chibs was the next Son being dragged away, having flipped his arresting officers off before they cuffed him, but he spotted a confused Marceline watching from a few feet away.

 **"Let me talk to her."** He growled at the officers escorting him to the armored van and they warily glanced at one another before bringing Dad about three feet in front of his daughter. **"Dovey, everything's fine. Koz, Hap and Opie are gonna protect ya' while I'm away. You're gonna be safe."**

 **"You're abandoning me** ** _again_** **."** Marci told him and Chibs briefly closed his eyes, regret already weighing his heart down. She stepped closer to him, as much as the police would allow, and Chibs looked at her again. Tears were glossing either pair of their olive-green eyes. Chibs were full of regret while Marci's were full of pain and betrayal. **"I told you everything and you _promised_ you'd never leave me again."**

 **"I love you, dovey."** Chibs whispered.

Marceline's face twisted at his words, unable to believe him. **"I hate you."**

She backed away from Chibs and she could easily see a piece of his heartbreaking with each step, but she felt like he deserved that. He lied to her and he was deserting her again, he broke her trust. Marci was not going to keep making the same mistake over and over again without learning from it.

A hand went to her shoulder and she immediately turned around, burying her face into someone's chest or stomach to prevent everyone from seeing her cry. She thought it was Gemma, Tara or Donna, but she didn't feel anyone's breasts on her forehead and their torso was defined with muscles. Marci was turning their shirt into a soggy mess with her tears, but they didn't seem to mind.

Arms consumed her smaller frame in their embrace, strong arms, and a hand was rubbing the spot between her shoulder blades in an attempt to soothe the distraught ginger. Marci suspected that it was Kozik. Ratboy was way too scrawny to fit the build she was pressed into and they weren't close enough for him to be her shoulder to cry on. It couldn't have been Phil either because he always smelled like Crunch Berries from the Cap'n Crunch cereal and his big belly would've given him away. Now that she thought about it, she still hasn't spotted either Prospect since she got to the clubhouse.

Her heart stopped for a moment, hope filling the organ to the brim at the possibility of a certain Son comforting her.

Marceline pulled her head back from the white shirt and saw some of her day-old makeup smudged on it, but she didn't care about the stains or that she probably looked like a Demon crying black tears. She dared to look up at the man holding her and a tingling hope filled her to the brim…until she saw those dark eyes.

It was Happy, not Kip.

Happy's facial expression was rock-hard. His eyebrows were pulled together in a firm line and he looked severely irritated with the situation at hand, but he wasn't looking down at Marceline. He was watching something behind her.

She turned to look over her shoulder and Chibs was gone, but Juice just got put in the paddy wagon. She could see Tig and Bobby from her angle, but they weren't looking out of the opened doors. They had a matching blue-eyed scowl for whoever was chained in front of them and Marci guessed it was Jax. Tara, Gemma and Donna were a few feet away from the van with Agent Stahl and the green-eyed women were crying, sending loving words to their men, but Donna seemed to have herself together. She still looked cheerless at the sight of the Sons chained inside the van, but she wasn't crying.

The final handcuffed Son to be boarded into the van was Kip. He looked like he was about to handle some serious business from the steely expression that looked so alien on his face, but he didn't move an inch towards the van. His eyes wandered to where Happy and Marci were and his attention must've been on Happy's because the tanned man gave a short nod.

Then, those ocean-blue eyes drifted down to Marceline, unknowingly sparkling with the constant California sunlight. All she saw was love and care and happiness in those eyes. It was like the day they went to Fun Town and every time she looked at him, she'd see how joyous he was.

And that's what made Marci start sobbing all over again. She was so confused about what the hell was going through that man's head and why he seemed to enjoy making her go crazy over him. He breaks up with her, then he kisses her and now, he's looking at her like she means the world to him. What kind of sick game was he playing with her already shattered heart?

She'd have given anything to get just five minutes to talk to Kip, to ask him what the hell his end game was, but she couldn't. His loving stare lasted all of twelve seconds, then his eyes darkened and were hard as steel again. The officer behind him pushed him towards the van and he was settled inside with the rest of the Sons. The police closed and locked the doors, then sent a tap to the back to signal the men were ready for transportation.

 **"You should get inside."** Happy calmly advised from behind her as the paddy-wagon drove off the lot, but she's never heard that tone in his voice. She guessed that was the closest thing he had to an affectionate tone. It wasn't anywhere near warm and fuzzy, but she still heard the concern.

Marci still didn't move. Staying there, looking at the exact spot Kip was just standing in, seemed like the best idea in the world because with all the false hope filling her right now, it felt like she could bring him back by just standing and staring. Happy's hands gently rested on her shoulders, but he didn't squeeze them or give her a push towards the clubhouse. In all honesty, his hands were keeping her anchored in reality rather than drifting off to inane daydreams.

But Marceline didn't want to live in reality.

She wanted to keep dreaming because, in those fantasies, Kip wasn't going to jail for God knows how long for whatever reason and they were still a happy couple fooling around and going on double dates with their best friends. In her imaginations, Kip was the sweet-hearted guy that stole her heart and always told her that he loved her and seemed to accept every broken feature of her life.

In reality, Kip was the insensitive brute that smashed her heart to itty-bitty pieces and stomped on them. And at the same time, he was the same bastard who had each and every minuscule portion of it, ready to glue each shard back together.

 _'That's why he said goodbye.'_ Her heart whispered and just like that, Marceline was bawling all over again. The sadness and sense of lonliness that crashed over her was too much to handle in one sitting and her legs wobbled before giving out. Happy was quick to catch her before she fell and he cradled her in his arms, walking back inside the clubhouse.


End file.
